Can I Ask You Something?
by QPython
Summary: Completed! Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th edition of Smackdown.
1. Need For Speed

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T (For Now)

**---x---**

**Chapter 1: The Need For Speed**

Zack 'Machetti' Tyler had just arrived in Wheeling West Virginia and couldn't be any happier. Zack had been invited to Smackdown for a tryout dark match before the show. The match was scheduled to be before the taping of the June 9th Smackdown.

Zack has shoulder length brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and always has a smile on his face. He has a skinny body and long legs but is still muscular. Speaking of muscles Zack has strong upper body muscles and sported nice solid six-pack abs. He is 26 years old, 5' 11" and weighs 190lbs.

Zack was told that the reason he was called was because of his wrestling style. He along with Brian Kendrick, and Paul London had been trained at the Texas Wrestling Academy, where all three up and coming superstars learned how to use their speed to their advantage. Another thing Zack, Paul, and Brian had in common was they were all trained by Michael Hickenbottom AKA Shawn Michaels, so of course the three of them had grown close and had become good friends. So now due to the return of ECW, RAW needed some new superstars, and they needed stars that could stand out, Machetti could do that, thanks to his speed. Now Raw had gotten the Spirit Squad in January, and a few of them were fast, but seeing how Smackdown had all of the cruiserweights they needed some more fast people on Raw too.

Zack had been recently working in OVW, but pretty much kept to himself, and while his matches there were good, OVW could only do so much for his career, so when he was called up for a chance on Raw, Zack went for it. Now today Zack was in Wheeling for a try out match, on Smackdown, and if the Board of Directors liked his match he would then compete in a match in a dark match before One Night Stand, and then he would debut the next week on Raw.

So now, Zack was meeting Paul and Brian at the arena before the show started so they could catch up and warm up together. When he arrived security pointed him in the right direction, towards the locker room he would be using.

As Zack walked alone down the hallway he suddenly heard a voice call, "Hey Zack!"

Zack turned to see Paul and Brian at the other end of the hallway, Zack quickly dropped his bag and started running towards Paul and Brian, while they did the same. Then all three jumped into the air and bumped chests. Zack then pounded fists with both of them before they started walking back to the bag that Zack had dropped.

"So I hear you guys are the Tag Team Champions now," said Zack.

"Yeah man, it's been great," said Paul.

"How have you been?" asked Brain.

"Pretty good," said Zack, "I'm really excited to be starting in the WWE, this is really a dream come true."

"Yeah what's the deal with that?" asked Paul, "what are you going to be doing?"

"Well the Board of Directors says that they need some more speed on Raw," explained Zack.

"So why are you here on Smackdown?" asked Brian.

"Well they want me to do a tryout match here, and then go onto Raw," said Zack.

"Who's it going to be against?" asked Paul.

"They told me I could pick my opponent," said Zack, "as long as they weren't working a match and can keep up."

"Well I'm having a match with Super Crazy," said Brian, "and its supposed to be a technical match more than a high-flying one. But Paul isn't fighting, he's just going to get his ass kicked by Kahli."

"So Paul how about it?" asked Zack, "Wanna face me in my first match in the WWE?"

"Unscripted?" asked Paul.

"Of course," said Zack.

"Sounds fun," said Paul.

"Dude are the Board of Directors letting you wear the purple shorts you always do?' asked Brian.

"No," said Zack, "Viscera is apparently the only one who can wear purple on Raw, so I've been assigned something different. I'm going to be wearing a pair of orange shorts that go down to my knees, with a black belt, then I have a pair of black knee pads, and black boots. But when I go to Raw I'll get to wear a black vest and an orange bandana during my entrance."

"But you're still wrestling as Machetti right?" asked Paul.

"Of course," said Zack, "they even let me keep _Riot Time_ for my theme song."

"Do you wanna get changed and warm up then?" asked Brian, "the fans haven't arrived yet and we can have some fun in the ring before the show starts."

"That sounds cool," said Zack, "TO THE LOCKER ROOM!"

"Yeah I guess you can't wrestle in a t-shirt and jeans," said Paul, as he commented on how Zack was dressed.

"Well did you want me to arrive dressed in my gear?"

"No but… oh never mind let's go."

**---x---**

After getting changed in the locker room, Zack, Paul, and Brian, arrived at the ring and found that it was already occupied by Dalip "The Great Kahli" Singh, and Daivari.

"Hey guys," said Daivari, "what's up?"

"Paul, Zack and I were hoping to warm up in the ring before the show," explained Brian.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, but Dalip can't wrestle for shit, and needs all the practice he can get," said Daivari, "do you want him to kill you out there tonight?"

"Well maybe we could warm up with him?" asked Zack.

"Are you crazy!" shouted Daivari, "he'll rip your… who are you anyway?"

"This is our friend Zack Tyler," said Paul, "he's doing the dark match with me before the show today, and if the B.O.D. likes it they'll ship him over to Raw."

"But seriously, Zack had a good idea," said Brian, "why don't the three of us warm up with Kahli, he can get some practice in before the show."

"Yeah and I bet, Psicosis and Super Crazy over there, wouldn't mind taking a breather," said Zack.

The two superstars in question seemed very relieved at the fact that they were being replaced.

"Alright, but it's your funeral," said Daivari. "Dalip, we've got you some new warm up buddies."

"Alright," said the giant, "get in here."

"Alright here I come," said Zack, "here catch me!"

Zack jumped onto the ring apron, pulled himself up onto the top rope, then spring-boarded across the ring to Kahli who clumsily caught him, then slammed him to the mat.

"Who is that guy?" asked Daivari.

"He's about as crazy as we are," said Brian, "but seriously, he went through the same training that we did, so he should be okay in there."

"Alright, now I'm going to jump off of the top rope for a missile-dropkick," Zack told Singh, "I want you to run forward and just swat me away."

"Okay," said Dalip.

Zack walked to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged towards Kahli while extending his legs out in midair for a picture perfect missile dropkick. Kahli did as he was told and ran forward, roared and shoved Zack away so the flying soon-to-be-superstar never made contact.

"Nice job," said Zack as he got up, "now what else do you need to work on?"

"Kahli uses a variety of power moves and kicks," said Daivari from ring side.

"Alright then," said Zack, "what I'm going to do is run at you, I want you to kick out at my side and send me flying, don't worry I'll do most of the flying, you just kick."

So Zack backed up to the ropes then ran at Kahli, only to be met by a still kick to the side, which sent him flying across the ring.

"Do you mind if we practice something I've been working on?" asked Zack.

"What is it?" asked Singh.

"Well I call it a spinning springboard crossbody," said Zack, "what I do is springboard towards you, and while I'm flying over I rotate horizontally before making impact, causing you to fall to the ground."

"Alright," said Dalip, "but I'll have to catch you before falling."

"Sounds good," said Zack, "but just try to catch and fall in one motion."

Zack climbed out onto the ring apron hoisted himself up onto the top rope, before spring-boarding across the ring, while he was lunging at Kahli, not only did Zack turn to a crossbody position but he did a midair horizontal roll in the process. When Zack got close, Kahli caught him and fell down to the mat.

"Nice job big guy," said Zack, "you're already getting better."

Zack and Singh continued to warm up, and eventually Brian, Paul, and even Psicosis and Super Crazy joined in. In the end Kahli was throwing all of the guys around the ring, but they finally stopped when Daivari told them that they needed to get back stage so that the crew could continue setting up.

When the group of wrestlers went back stage they aimlessly wandered around, talking about plans in the upcoming weeks and other stuff like that.

"You know, after we're all done with our matches," said Zack, "we all need to meet up and have celebratory feast."

"Only if you're paying," said Daivari, "last time Singh ate over one hundred and fifty dollars worth of food on his own. I don't have that kind of money."

"Oh no problem," said Zack, "I've got large amount of money from my birthday last month. So I think that will cover everything."

"Alright, we'll see you guys later," said Daivari, "as he, Singh, Crazy, and Psicosis, walked off to their locker room.

Brian, Paul, and Zack then made their way to their locker room and Zack and Paul began planning the finish to their match.

"I'm telling you dude, your finisher needs to be a high-risk move," said Paul.

"Well what did you have in mind?" asked Zack.

"How about that Springboard Body Splash that you used to do?" asked Brian.

"You know," said Zack, "that would be pretty cool, and it is a move that's easy to pull off, and I don't need to rely on any one catching me."

"Alright, Springboard Body Splash it is then," said Paul.

**---x---**

Zack left the locker room and was heading to the ring. He was up against Paul London in the dark match. Slowly Zack cricked his neck and changed his mind set to Machetti's. He became more aggressive, more daring, and more relentless, Zack had transformed himself into Machetti. Zack finally put on his bandana as his music hit, he then ran down and joined Paul in the ring.

Machetti struck first with a leg-trip take down, then he applied a headlock to Paul's head, Paul got to his feet but Machetti took him down with a snapmare, then did a standing moonsault onto Paul, went for a pin, but only got a two count

Machetti rolled off of Paul and both superstars got to their feet at about the same time. Then both charged at each other, Paul doing a back flip and attempting to nail a dropsault, and Machetti spinning horizontal for a corkscrew dropkick. But Machetti's kick found its mark on Paul's back, and Paul was in midair when it hit so he could do nothing to stop it and went crashing to the ground.

Machetti helped London to his feet then whipped him into the ring post on the other side of the ring, Machetti then charged at Paul, jumped in the air and nail a turnbuckle crossbody. Paul stumbled forward after the impact, enabling Machetti to jump up and send London flying with a hurricurana.

London landed on his back on the other side of the ring, so Machetti quickly ran to the ropes opposite London and ran at him while Paul was still on the ground. Then when he got close, Machetti jumped into the air and did a summersault, and landed a split legged leg drop, connecting right to Paul's stomach.

London clutched his stomach and quickly rolled out of the ring in an attempt to catch his breath, but that was not on Machetti's immediate to do list. Machetti ran to the ropes opposite the side of the ring that Paul had gone out of, bounced off of them and sprinted full speed across the ring, then jumped high into the air, and came crashing down on London, who had just turned around, sending both superstars down to the hard mat.

The referee had started the ring out count while both Machetti and Paul were outside of the ring, Machetti got to his feet first and quickly climbed onto the guard rail, then jumped off onto London's prone body for a leg drop. Then seeing how the referee was up to a seven count, Machetti lifted London to his feet and rolled him back into the ring.

London took this opportunity to strike, once he had be rolled in the ring he got to his feet, and when Machetti was climbing in after him, London jumped and connected with a standing flip leg drop to the back of Machetti's head.

Machetti got to his feet and quickly punched London in the gut, but was met with a hard kick to the face, which sent him back down to the mat.

London lifted Machetti to his feet and applied a side headlock, then jumped into the air and drove Machetti's head down to the mat for a Tornado DDT. London then walked to the corner, and climbed onto the top rope, then went for the 540 splash, only to have Machetti roll out of the way the last second.

London crashed and burned and landed hard on his face, giving Machetti the opening he needed to take control of the match again. Machetti lifted London to his feet and whipped him into one the ring posts, and then charged at him, upon almost reaching London, Machetti jumped up and landed with both of his feet on the second rope, and on either side of London's body. Machetti then grabbed London's shoulders, brought his legs together and fell backwards, sending London flying with a monkey-flip.

Machetti got to his feet to find, London had landed on his back on the other side of the ring. Thinking quickly Machetti climbed to the top rope, then lunged at London's prone form on the other side of the ring, and connected with a flying head-butt. Machetti quickly covered but London managed to kick out the last second.

Machetti rolled onto his back and kicked up, then helped London up and put Paul in a side headlock. Machetti then went to whip Paul into the ropes, but Paul reversed it and sent Machetti running towards the ropes. Machetti had expected this though, and when he reached the ropes he jumped onto the middle one, then spring-boarded off of the rope, high into the air, across the ring and over London's head. But as Machetti was going over he grabbed London's head and brought it down to the mat as he landed.

Machetti felt that one more move would be able to put Paul away, so he lifted him up and put him in a side head lock. Then grabbed the side of his shorts and lifted Paul up in the air, while spinning slightly then drove Paul's head to the mat for an Impaler DDT.

Machetti then got to his feet and walked back to the other side of the ring and went outside onto the ring apron. He then hoisted himself onto the top rope in a Rey Mysterio like fashion and spring-boarded across the ring. Machetti's body then landed and made hard contact with London's stomach, from there Machetti hooked one of London's legs and got the three count for the win.

Machetti's theme song hit and he slowly got back up onto his feet and raised his hands up in victory. The fans knew a good match when they saw one and cheered loudly. Machetti then made a big deal out of helping Paul to his feet and shaking his hand, which the crowd ate up. Machetti and London, then got out of the ring and walked backstage together.

As they went through the curtain Machetti slowly calmed down, and cleared his mind, he regained his common sense, and cricked his neck to once again become Zack Tyler.

But as Paul and Zack rounded a corner they were met with a very surprising sight. There in front of them were, Rey Mysterio, Sabu, Booker T, Undertaker, Gregory Helms, Chavo Guerrero, and of course Brian Kendrick. All seven superstars applauded Paul and Zack for putting on a good match.

"Way to go guys," said Brian, "I was sitting in the locker room and all of a sudden these guys come in here and ask me who's the guy out in the ring wrestling Paul London?"

"Well what I asked was who was the jack ass who stole the show before it even started," said Mark ('Taker) Calloway, "seriously though, that was a great match out of the both of you."

"Yeah and the best part was that it was totally unscripted," said Paul.

"Wail a minute," said Terry (Sabu) Brunk, "you're not serious are you? You're saying that Paul had no idea that suicide dive was coming until he turned around and saw it!"

"Yup that's the general idea," said Zack.

"You are one sick son-of-a-bitch," said Booker.

"Thank you," said both Zack and Paul at the same time.

"Seriously man, you showed some major cahomes doing all of the stuff you did out there," said Oscar (Rey-Rey).

"Yeah man, as cruiserweight champion I felt honored being represented by you two cruiserweights," said Helms, "welcome to the Smackdown Cruiserweight Division."

"Well thanks," said Zack, "but that's what the board of directors has planned for me."

"What do you mean?" asked Helms.

"Well they want Machetti on Raw," said Zack, "they feel that after losing RVD, and Show, and starting up ECW again that they'll need more guys there, and someone with a fast fighting style like mine is exactly what they're looking for."

"But that's only if they think that he's good enough," said Paul.

"Are you kidding me!" said Mark, "for your first match in the WWE that was very impressive."

"Well thanks guys," said Zack, "it's nice to know that I'd have a spot in the locker room if I was here on Smackdown."

"No problem homes," said Chavo, "any one who can do the things you can is welcome in our locker room."

"Well thank you guys, but I'm really tired and sweaty now," said Zack, "so if you don't mind I need to get a shower."

Paul and Zack, went back to the locker room, showered, and got changed. Then when Brian's match with Super Crazy was over, Zack, Paul, Brian, Daivari, Dalip, Crazy, and Psicosis all met up and went and got food at a stand in the arena. They all had a great time, but then had to go their separate ways and back to their hotel rooms.

Zack had a meeting with the board of directors and all of the Smackdown superstars had a house show. But they promised that they would meet up back-stage at One Night Stand.

As Zack went to sleep that night he couldn't help but think about all of the good time he had in head of him in the WWE. On Sunday he was going to be hanging out with his friend as the Pay-Per-View, then on Monday, he was going to take Raw by storm.

**---x---**

That's the first chapter, review please!

Okay, now of course Zack is going to get into the WWE, otherwise there would be no point in writing this story. But I figured I'd help you guys out by describing some of Machetti's wrestling moves.

**Corkscrew Dropkick**: Machetti jumps into the air and extends his legs out, like in a normal drop-kick. But while he is extending his legs he does a horizontal spin, just like a corkscrew, and drives his legs into his opponent's body.

**Over Castle Take Over: **Machetti is whipped into the ropes but jumps up onto the second rope upon reaching them. Then Machetti springboards off of the rope, up and over his opponents head. But while he is going over he grabs his opponent's head and as Machetti falls to the ground he pull's his opponents head along with him, effectively driving his head into the mat.

**Diving Head-butt:** While his opponent is on his back across the ring, Machetti climbs the turnbuckle up onto the top rope. Machetti then lunges across the ring, and as he descends on his opponent he drives his head into the as hard as he can.

**Split Legged Summersault: **Machetti's opponent is usually lying on his back, then Machetti goes to the ropes opposite his opponent. He then pushes off of the ropes and runs at his opponent, when he gets close Machetti jumps in the air and does a summersault, and a the last second he extends both of his legs as he falls and applies his full body weight to his opponent.

**Thunder and Lightning:** Machetti whips his opponent into one of the ring posts, then as he runs at his opponent he jumps into the air. When he reaches the turnbuckle Machetti is still in the air and thus delivers a turnbuckle body splash/crossbody, or the thunder. Then Machetti jumps back and allows his opponent to stumble forward due to the impact. Then jumps into the air hooks his legs around both sides of his opponent's head, and sends his opponent flying across the ring with a hurricurana, or the lightning.

**Impaler:** Machetti applies a side headlock to his opponent, then he lifts his opponent up off of the ground slightly and turns a little bit, then he falls back and drives his opponent's head into the match for a DDT.

**Spinning Springboard Crossbody:** Machetti goes out onto the ring apron and hoists himself up onto the top rope, and then lunges across the ring towards his opponent. While in mid-air Machetti maneuvers his body into a crossbody position, and does a horizontal role in the process and when he reaches his opponent, his full body weight plus the additional force of his jump comes in contact with his opponent's head sending them crashing down to the mat with Machetti on top of them.

**Springboard Body Splash: **Machetti goes out onto the ring apron and hoists himself up onto the top rope, and lunges across the ring towards his opponent. The opponent is down on their back and Machetti comes crashing down on top of them.


	2. One Night Stand

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Rating:** T (For Now)

**---x---**

**Chapter 2: One Night Stand**

It was Thursday and Zack found himself sitting at a table with the McMahon family and the Board of Directors. The Board was very impressed with Zack's match on Tuesday, they had just watched the tape and Zack noticed that the Board seemed especially interested in the Springboard Body Splash that Zack had used for the match.

"Well," said Vince, "on behalf of the Board of Directors I would like to welcome you to Monday Night Raw."

"Thank you sir," said Zack, "and let me say that this is a dream come true to be working here in the WWE."

"But dad, what I'm wondering," said Shane, "is this was just a one time thing, maybe he just pulled out all of the stops in this match to make it look good."

"Are you insulting my integrity as a wrestler?" asked Zack, "Shane, you know what it's like jumping off of the top rope onto your opponent who is outside of the ring. You get that adrenalin from the high risk move and you hear the fans screaming. It's because of the fans and the adrenalin that I receive that I put my body on my line the way that I do, that I do what I do. And if you want to see it again, just give me another dark match to do so I can show you."

"Well both of you make good points," said Vince, "and I'll tell you what, I'm going to give you anther tryout match Zack, and it's going to be the dark match before One Night Stand."

"What kind of match is it?" asked Zack.

"Well seeing how it is an ECW match I think that it should be an ECW rules sudden death triple-threat match, with you facing your buddies Paul London and Brian Kendrick."

"Awesome," said Zack, "do we get to play with the weapons? Maybe add a little color?"

"Do whatever you want," said Vince, "but no matter what the outcome is, if the match is not impressive then you will not be given a spot on Raw are we clear."

"Crystal," said Zack.

"Alright, if you do have a good match at the Pay-Per-View," said Stephanie, "then you'll have your first match on Raw, against Rob Conway."

"Okay it was nice meeting you all," said Zack as he shook everyone's hand.

"We'll see you on Sunday," said Vince, as Zack left the room.

**-x-**

Sunday finally arrived and Zack, Brian, and Paul were all pumped for their match. They decided that it was going to start off like a basic triple threat match that involved a tag team. Paul and Brian were going to double-team Zack, until one of them went of a pin, then the other would break it up. Then the match would evolve into pure chaos with chairs, tables, and even a ladders finally Paul and Brian decided that they'd put Zack over and let him win.

So the three of them were hanging out in the lower-tier Smackdown! Face Locker Room. They decided, no matter what the outcome of their match was they would stick around for the entire show and if there were any big brawls during the Pay-Per-View then the three of them would run down and attack some of the ECW wrestlers.

A little while later, before the cameras started rolling the announcer told the fans that they were receiving a bonus match. So first Machetti was introduced, and the ECW Fans started chanting **_We Don't Know You!_** Then Brian, and then Paul, both London and Kendrick received heavy boos from the ECW Fans but the bell eventually rang signaling the start of the match.

All three wrestlers stood in a circle deciding who was going to get wailed on first. It came as no surprise that Brian and Paul decided to double team Machetti. Brian struck first and started off grappling with Machetti, creating an opening for London to sneak up behind Machetti and hit him with a dragon-suplex.

Paul went to the corner and climbed the turnbuckle while Brian lifted Machetti to his feet. Brian then whipped Machetti towards the ring post that Paul was on top of, while Paul lunged across the ring for a missile dropkick. London drove his feet into Machetti's face, sending Machetti crashing to the mat.

Paul then got up and held his hands low and together as Brian ran, jumped over Machetti and onto Paul hands then back-flipped off of them for a modified standing moonsault. Kendrick then hooked Machetti's leg and went for a pin but Paul pulled him off. Brian got up and started arguing with Paul about not letting him get a pin.

Machetti suddenly came from behind with a bulldog on Kendrick, then he and London collided when Zack went for the corkscrew drop-kick and London went for the dropsault. All three of the competitors were now on their backs in different positions throughout the ring. Then out of no where all three kicked up simultaneously and turned to face each other.

Kendrick struck first by charging at Machetti, who countered with a hip-toss, but then London ran and nailed a tornado DDT on Machetti, driving his head to the mat. London then got to his feet and looked out at the rabid ECW fans, who were still not giving them the greatest of ovations, hell they weren't ECW Superstars. Paul then decided that it was time for things to get extreme.

Paul rolled out of the ring, looked under the apron and got out a chair, which he placed in the ring and then slid in after it. London ran at Machetti who was just getting to his feet and threw the chair at him, Machetti caught the chair as Paul charged at him and used a dropkick to drive the chair into his chest.

While Machetti rolled around the ring in pain, Paul picked up the chair and turned around only to see Brian lunge at him from the turnbuckle on the other side of the ring, for what looked like a diving spear. Thinking quickly London jumped up delivered a devastating chair shot to Kendrick's quickly approaching head, busting Brian open and causing some blood to trickle out of the gash in Kendrick's forehead. The ECW Fans then started chanting **_E…C…DUB, E…C…DUB!_** London then went for a pin on Brian, but the pin was interrupted by Machetti getting back into the ring and smashing a kendo stick on London's back.

London got to his feet, but Machetti swung the stick and connected with London's stomach causing Paul to double over in pain. Then Machetti delivered a shot right to the back of London's head sending him crashing to the mat. But before Machetti could go for a pin Kendrick ran at him with the previously discarded chair, blood now dripping down his face to about half way down his nose. But Machetti had the chair shot scouted and ducked it just in time, then swung the kendo stick and connected with Brian's stomach. Machetti then dropped the kendo stick and ran at Brian and hit him with a corkscrew dropkick sending him rolling out of the ring.

But Machetti didn't let up as soon as Kendrick got to his feet on the outside; Machetti ran at him, jumped through the ropes and speared Kendrick into the barricade. Machetti then lifted Brian to his feet and drove Brian's already bleeding forehead into the top of the steel fence barricade. But as Machetti turned around, London came sailing over the top rope. Machetti barely caught him and was driven back-first into the barricade.

Paul slowly got to his feet and then decided to get another toy from under the ring, finally settling on a table. But before he could set it up both Kendrick and Machetti blind-sided him and rammed his head into the barricade. Brian and Machetti rolled Paul back into the ring and picked up the discarded weapons from earlier. Machetti hooked Paul's arms on the kendo stick as Brian delivered a sickening chair shot to Paul's head, busting him wide open.

But Brian quickly turned on Machetti and drove the steal chair into his stomach, dropped the chair and then DDT-ed Machetti's head down onto the damn chair. Kendrick then rolled out of the ring and started to set up the table. When Paul and Machetti got to their feet it was obvious that both had been busted open due to the chair shots they had received, because blood was slowly trickling down their faces.

Seeing how Brian was currently setting up the table outside of the ring London and Machetti turned and faced each other, London then struck first and kicked Machetti in the stomach. But Machetti came back with a kick of his own to London's thigh. London then struck back with a kick to Machetti's side, and then Machetti went to drive his foot into London's stomach only to have Paul catch his foot with his hands. But that only stopped Machetti for so long, he quickly swung his other leg up and connected with the back of London's head for an ensuguri.

But any momentum Machetti gained was quickly destroyed by Brian running in and attacking Machetti from behind with a bulldog, driving Machetti's already bleeding forehead into the mat. Machetti clutched his head and rolled out of the ring.

Brian then lifted London to his feet and whipped him into the corner, Brian then ran at London and jumped off of him with a back-flip, and landed on his feet, then jumped and delivered a dropkick to London's face, causing Paul to slide down to sit and lean against the bottom turnbuckle pad. Brian then ran across the ring to the ring post opposite London, then sprinted back towards Paul, jumped into the air and came down on Paul shoulders for a bronco buster.

As Brian stood up again he heard the fans cheer. Thinking it was for him he raised his arms into the air and turned around to find one end of a ladder quickly approaching his face. The ladder connected sending Brian flying out of the ring. Brian looked down at Machetti from the mat, he had the ladder hoisted on his shoulders and has somehow gotten it when Brian wasn't looking.

Paul got to his feet and attempted to attack Machetti, but Machetti took the ladder off of his shoulders and drove it into Paul's stomach, and then brought the ladder back and swung it hard against London's face, causing the gash on London's head to open up even wider as blood now freely flowed down London's already bloody face. Machetti then walked over to Paul's prone form and slid him out of the ring. But before getting out of the ring as well Machetti grabbed the discarded steel chair, then slid out behind Paul, who was getting up to his feet. Machetti quickly lifted the chair above his head and smashed it into London's face when he turned around. Machetti then dropped the chair and lifted London to his feet and rolled him onto the table that Brian had set up earlier.

Machetti then took the chair and climbed on top of the table and delivered two consecutive chair shots to London's stomach. Now pretty certain that Paul was unconscious Machetti placed the chair on London's stomach, got off of the table, and pushed it back against the barricade, before climbing back into the ring.

Once inside Machetti lifted the ladder up and set it up in the middle of the ring and was about to climb it, when Brian attacked him from behind. But Machetti quickly regained the upper hand and drove Brian's head into one of the rungs of the ladder. Machetti then picked up the kendo stick that was still in the ring and blasted Kendrick in the stomach, causing Brian to fall to the mat in pain; Machetti then lifted Kendrick to his feet, kicked him in the stomach and scored with an Impaler DDT.

Machetti then climbed up the ladder and stood on the top, and whipped the blood from his eyes so he could focus his sights on Paul, who was still lying unconscious on the table with the chair on his chest. Machetti then lunged off of the ladder and flew over the ropes and out of the ring. Machetti crashed down on the chair, driving it into Paul's chest, and smashing Paul through the table in the process. The fans were now on their feet screaming **_E…C…DUB, E…C…DUB!!_**

Machetti stayed on top of Paul and applied a pin, and seeing how it was extreme rules the referee quickly rolled to the outside and counted the three. Machetti's music hit and he stood up with his arms high up in the air celebrating his victory. And much to his surprise the ECW fans cheered, he had proven himself to them to be worthy of their skeptical cheers and praise.

Machetti then lifted Paul to his feet and threw Paul's arm over his shoulders as he joined Brian on the other side of the ring, and together all three superstars made their way to the back as the ECW fans cheered loudly. For a bonus match, that was one hell of a match.

Paul, Brian, and Zack made their way back to the locker room, once inside they received a huge ovation for their match. The three of them were congratulated on their match and were given many pats on the back. The three of them each washed the blood off of their face. Then one at a time they took showers to clean off the sweat from their hard fought match.

For the rest of the show Paul, Brian, and Zack hung out back stage with the rest of the wrestlers and enjoyed the rest of the pay-per-view. Zack decided that tonight's match had to have been the single greatest match of his career. Not only did he get to face his two best friends, but they got to have a hell of a lot of fun out there. Zack was definitely looking forward to his future in the WWE.

**---x---**

That's chapter 2! Review! Nothing says crazy like a big ladder dive.

Next Chapter: The Debut


	3. The Debut

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Rating:** T (For Now)

**---x---**

**Chapter 3: The Debut**

Zack arrived at the arena early. He was here at Penn State University, the site of, hopefully, his first real WWE match. Zack was told that he had to meet with Vince and Shane McMahon before the show so that they could talk about his match at One Night Stand. If they approved then Zack would be facing Rob Conway tonight on Raw.

Zack decided to drop his bag off in the locker room and then go hang around until the McMahons arrived. Zack walked to the ramp and decided to go out and help set up for the show. The fans had not arrived yet so Zack had a while until Heat started, and then after that was done Raw would finally air.

On his way out to the arena Zack met up with a crew member and asked for something to do. The crew man told him that if he wanted he could help set up the ring and put some weapons and stuff under it.

So Zack spent the next few minutes helping the crew set up the ring. The hardest part was that you needed a lot of people to hold up the ropes so that another crew man could hook them together and tie them to the ring post. Some of the crew members then showed Zack how to attach and detach the turnbuckle pads as quickly as possible. Zack made a quick mental note to use this little bit of information if he had a match tonight.

When Zack and the crew finished putting up the ring they started to put weapons and things under the ring. Zack and a crew man carried a stack of four tables and slid them under one side, Zack also carried a trash can filled with very strange objects and he laughed when he saw a cheese grater in the trash can, and then Zack eventually rolled the can under the ring. Finally the crew set up some chairs for, the time keeper, ring announcer, and the ring side crew members.

When everything was done the crew moved on to setting up the lights and the fire works while Zack stood in the ring and admired the arena. While Zack was standing in the ring he felt excitement building up inside of him, until he finally realized that he felt at home, here in the squared circle. Zack decided to head backstage and see if he could find something to do there, so he slowly left the ring and went backstage, hoping that he would be back out in the ring later tonight.

As Zack wandered through the backstage area he saw a few Raw wrestlers arrive. Most notably was Carlos 'Carlito' Colon, who seemed to take Zack under his wing and showed him around. The tour eventually concluded with the two ending up in the locker room.

Zack noticed that most of the occupants had arrived and Carlito told him that this was about all the stars that had this locker room. There was, Charlie Haas, Eugene, Jim Duggan, Snitsky, Goldust, and Kane. Carlito introduced Zack to all the guys and they all hung out and talked until there was a knock on the door.

It turned out that it was Candice. Candice told Zack that Vince McMahon was here and wanted to see him. Everyone in the locker room wished Zack luck as he followed Candice to the WWE Chairman's office. When Zack arrived in the office he saw both Shane and Vince McMahon inside, and received a warm welcome.

"Well Zack lets get down to the point," said Vince, "you, Paul, and Brian, did a good job last night, hell you even got those ECW fans to cheer you. So now you get to have your first match on Raw."

"And Zack I realize that I may have said some things that were demeaning the other day and I apologize," said Shane, "hell you jumped from fifteen feet up in the air, through a table, to the floor, and that took some major guts. Welcome to Raw."

"Thank you," said Zack, "this is really a dream come true. And believe me when I say this, I will do everything in my power to entertain the fans and make the show successful."

"Well it's nice to hear that Zack," said Vince, "and welcome to our big happy family. As you know, tonight you'll be facing Rob Conway. So why don't you go and get ready."

"Yes sir," said Zack.

"Oh and Zack," said Shane, "in your match you can do what ever you want. Just end it with the body splash you did the other night, we're going to use that as your finishing move."

"Alright," said Zack as he left, "and thank you for this opportunity."

**---x---**

Raw had just come back from the commercial break, and had just finished the kiss cam, and now Lillian got in the ring to announce the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one-fall," announced Lillian as Rob Conway's music hit and the cocky wrestler made his way down to the ring, "Introducing first, from Atlantic City New Jersey, weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds… Rob Conway!"

Conway pause on the ramp to flip off a fan that was booing him before entering the ring, he seemed incredibly confident that he was going to win here tonight. Then his opponent's music hit…

_Let's get it on  
From city to city  
The future looks bright  
But it ain't looking pretty _

_C'mon!  
(C'mon)  
C'mon!  
(C'mon)_

Machetti appeared on the ramp decked out in, orange shorts, a black vest, and black knee pads and boots. He then ran down the ramp and got in the ring as his theme song continued. Machetti then took off his vest and looked ready to face Conway in his debut match.

_  
Now here comes the problem  
Here comes the joke  
The more that you breathe  
And the more that you choke _

_C'mon!  
(C'mon)  
Cmon!  
(C'mon)_

The bell rang and Conway and Machetti faced each-other and prepared for their match. But before anything could happen, Machetti offered his hand to Conway in an act of good-sportsmanship. But the cocky heel didn't accept the offer, Conway went to shake Machetti's hand but once he grabbed it, Conway used his other hand to poke Machetti in the eyes.

Conway then took advantage and hit a swinging neck-breaker and knocked Machetti down to the mat. Conway then proceeded to stomp the holy high hell out of Machetti, and only stopped when the referee threatened to disqualify him. Conway then pulled Machetti up to his feet and promptly smacked him across the face, then applied and side headlock and fell backwards for a DDT.

Conway taunted the crowd while Machetti rolled onto his stomach and clutched the back of his head in pain. Conway then ran at Machetti and delivered a stiff kick to the ribs, as Machetti was trying to get up. Machetti rolled onto his back and clutched his ribs, while Conway climbed up to the top rope, looking to put Machetti away with an elbow drop. Conway lunged across the ring but crashed and burned when Machetti rolled out of the way at the last second.

Machetti then ran to the ropes and charged forward, and hit Conway with a split-legged summersault. Machetti then lifted Conway to a sitting position, held Conway's head in both hands, and jumped over Conway and landed on his ass in front of him, while in the process driving Conway's head into the mat.

Next Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and jumped off, driving his feet into Conway's back for a mushroom stomp. Machetti then lifted Conway to his feet but was stopped from doing anything when he received a thumb to the eye.

Machetti stumbled backwards as Conway fell back against the rope and held onto it for support. Machetti ran to the other side of the ring, bounced off of the ropes and charged at Conway, but the fans didn't get to see whatever Machetti was planning, because at the last second Conway ducked out of the way and pulled down the top rope, causing Machetti to fall out of the ring.

Conway quickly followed Machetti out of the ring and lifted him to his feet. Then Conway drove Machetti's head into the barricade, not once, not twice, but three times before letting Machetti fall to the ground. But Conway wasn't done, as Machetti stumbled to his feet and was clutching the barricade for support, Conway charged at him and clotheslined Machetti over the barricade and out into the first row of fans.

Conway then rolled back into the ring as the referee started to count for the ring out. At five Machetti was back up to his feet, at six he stumbled back over the barricade, and at seven he was on the receiving end of a baseball slide, courtesy of Conway. The referee shouted at Conway and told him to leave Machetti alone as he continued to count. At eight Machetti struggled back to his feet, then at nine he slid back into the ring. But was met with a series of relentless stomps from Conway, who finally stopped when the referee pulled him off.

Conway then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the corner. Then Conway ran at Machetti and clotheslined him into the turnbuckle. Conway realized that he was having his way with Machetti and decided that he wanted the end the match right here.

Conway pulled Machetti into the side of the ring and started choking him on the top rope, then when the referee reached the four count, Conway broke the hold and lifted Machetti up and placed him stomach-first on the top rope, and then applied a side headlock and prepared for the Ego Trip. But before Conway could deliver, Machetti slid off of the rope, onto the ring apron. Machetti quickly grabbed Conway and nailed a vertical suplex sending him over the rope and down to the floor.

Machetti then jumped from the apron and nailed a guillotine leg drop, driving the bottom of his leg into Conway's throat. Machetti then lifted Conway up and rolled him back into the ring. From there Machetti attempted to get a pin, but Conway kicked out at two. Machetti stood up, and waited for Conway to get to his feet, only to knock him down with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then ran over to Conway and did a back-flip, and scored with a standing moonsault. Machetti hooked the leg for a pin, but again only got a two count.

Machetti got up, and lifted Conway to his feet, and then irish whipped him into a turnbuckle. Machetti then ran at Conway and hit him with the 'Thunder and Lightning' turnbuckle crossbody/hurricurana combo. Machetti then climbed onto the top rope and lunged across the ring to Conway, and connected with a diving head-butt.

Machetti went for another pin, but again Conway kicked out a two. While Conway got up Machetti ran to the ropes and spring-boarded off of them, just in time to catch Conway for the Over-Castle Take Over and drive his head down to the mat. While referee checked on Conway to see if he could continue, Machetti walked over a corner and quickly removed the top turnbuckle pad.

Machetti then rested against the post and waited for Conway to get up. Conway managed to struggle to his feet, and then charged at Machetti, but Machetti moved at the last second, causing Conway to run into the exposed turnbuckle. Conway stumbled backwards and Machetti quickly capitalized by nailing Conway with the Impaler, driving Conway's head down to the mat. Conway then rolled onto his back while Machetti then ran to the ropes and got out of the ring onto the ring apron, hoisted himself up onto the top rope and lunged across the ring for the Springboard Body Splash. Machetti then hooked Conway's leg and got the upset win.

Machetti's theme song hit as the referee raised his arm in victory, Lillian then got into the ring and announced Machetti the winner of the match. Machetti then made his way to the back with a huge smile on his face, and the fans cheering him the entire way. That was impressive, for a debut match.

**---x---**

Zack walked through the curtains and was immediately met by Carlos, who was very happy for his new friend.

"Listen man, that was cool," said Carlos, "awesome match especially for your debut, welcome to the big time, welcome to Monday Night Raw!"

"Thanks dude," said Zack, as he and Carlos walked down the hallway to the locker room.

When they arrived at the door Carlos pushed it open for Zack, and told him that he'd just be a few seconds. So Zack turned and walked into the locker room to find that it was completely empty except for the sound of a shower turning off. Zack looked around for his bag but couldn't seem to find it, and then had the strangest feeling that he shouldn't be in here.

Zack suddenly heard a loud scream coming from the doorway to the shower room, and turned to find, Maria dressed in only a towel who had apparently just gotten out of the shower.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing in here!?" shouted/asked Maria.

"Jesus Christ I am so sorry!" said Zack, "I wasn't paying attention and…"

"Could you at least stop staring at me?" asked Maria.

"Sorry," said Zack as he blushed furiously and turned away.

"Wait a minute…" said Maria, "you're the guy who did the dark match at One Night Stand!"

"Yeah, that was me," said Zack with a nervous smile, "and I just had my debut match and was walking back to the locker room, and Carlos held the door open and…"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Maria, "Carlos sent you in here?"

"Well sort of," said Zack, as he fought as hard as he could not to turn and stare at the wet towel-clad beauty in front of him.

"CARLOS THAT'S NOT COOL!" shouted Maria.

"I should probably be going," stammered Zack, "you have no idea how awkward this is."

"Hey, you're not the one in the towel," said Maria with a smirk.

"Did someone call me?" asked Carlos as he stuck his head in through the door, "Zack what are you doing in the Women's locker room?"

"You know damn well why I'm in here," said Zack, as he slowly walked towards the door, "see you Maria."

"So did you have fun in there?" asked Carlos once they had left.

"Dude I should kill you for that!" said Zack.

"What? I sent you in there and you got to see a hot chick like Maria in only a towel."

"Yeah but still, don't do it again!" shouted Zack, when they finally made it to the MEN'S locker room. Zack double checked the sign before opening the door and walking inside.

"Well it's about time," said Haas, "where the hell have you been?"

"I was just showing Zack around," said Carlos with a smirk.

"Oh that's cool," said Charlie, who seemed to be satisfied by that answer, turned and left.

Zack told Carlos that he was going to take a shower and to call him if anyone needed him. After taking a relaxing shower Zack wrapped a towel around his waist and prepared to go out to the locker room. But as he was walking out he noticed it was unusually quiet outside of the shower room.

When Zack walked out to the locker room, he noticed that it was practically empty except for a certain brown haired diva who was currently leaning against the door.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events," said Maria.

"Yeah, umm just out of curiosity what are you doing in the men's locker room?" asked Zack.

"Well you know turn about is fair play."

"Well now I know how you felt when you were there in only a towel."

"Well you don't really have anything to be that embarrassed about," said Maria as she blatantly stared at Zack.

"Neither do you," said Zack as he felt himself blushing.

"Gee thanks," said Maria as she turned away, "well I've seen all that I need to see, unless you're willing to show more, so I guess I'll be excusing myself now. See you around Zack."

Maria slowly walked to the door, opened it and walked out of it, but as soon as she did that, the entire locker room filled up again.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Zack.

"Well, the 'Wet and Wild' match had just ended and all of us wanted to go outside and see the girls walk back," explained Carlos, "and while we were gone Maria must have slipped in because the door was locked."

"Wow," said Zack, "you've got to give her credit, she knows how to pick her spots."

"Oh shut up!" shouted Carlos, "but on a side note what happened while we were gone?"

"Well," said Zack, "you know how you kind of, made me go in the Women's locker room earlier tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I went in there Maria was getting out of the shower and was in only a towel," explained Zack, "so all of a sudden I find her in here, and she tells me 'turn about is fair play.'"

"Ha-ha," laughed Carlos, "you are one lucky guy, I mean I definitely wouldn't mind being in your place right now."

"Well you're not," said Zack with a smirk.

Carlos laughed and then walked off to watch the main-event that was taking place. This left Zack on his own to collect his thoughts.

'So I've had my first encounter with Maria,' thought Zack, 'well something tells me things on Raw are definitely going to be interesting.'

With that Zack went and joined the rest of the guys in watching the show, thoroughly enjoying his first night on Raw.

**---x---**

Machetti has finally come to Raw!

What will happen next chapter? Only I know.


	4. Save Me

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 4: Save Me**

Zack was lounging around his hotel room desperately looking for something to do. He and Carlos were rooming together; but Carlos was never really around during the day. He was always out being cool or something. It was Monday morning and Zack new that he had at least three hours before he needed to be at the arena. But suddenly Zack's cell phone rang, allowing him to escape from his period of boredom.

"_Zack this is Vince McMahon do you have a second?"_ asked the voice on the other end.

"Of course I do sir," said Zack, "what did you want?"

"_Well the Board of Directors and I have decided to give you a match at Vengeance_," said Vince.

"I would love that sir," said Zack, "who's it against?"

"_Well you're going to be facing Rob Conway in a Street Fight_," said Vince.

"Okay and is there a story line involved?" asked Zack.

"_Yes there is actually_," said Vince, "_how would you feel about working with Miss. Maria Kanellis_?"

"Oh, that would be fine," said Zack, "what does it involve?"

"Well I think you might like this," said Vince, "I actually thought up the story line myself."

"Alright lay it on me," said Zack.

"Well here's what you're going to do," said Vince, "tonight on Raw…"

Vince went on with a detail description of what Zack was going to be doing and all the different backstage segments that were going to be involved. Zack actually smiled as he listened to Vince's story line for him. If nothing else I would be very interesting.

**---x---**

(Author's Note: On Raw Rob Conway interrupts Maria and Eugene's interview segment and gets owned. Just to avoid confusion let's just say that never happened.)

Later that night the cameras were rolling and Raw was live from Blue Cross Arena, in Rochester New York. The Carlito vs. Nitro and Benjamin match had just finished and Maria was starting her interview segment with Rob Conway.

"Rob Conway," said Maria as she held the microphone, "last week you had a match against Machetti and you lost. How do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel you stupid…" started Conway, but paused before continuing, "You know what, I'm letting this get to me. Last week was a fluke, and will never happen again. This nobody came into MY ring and by some stroke of luck, beat me. Also he couldn't have won had he not exposed that turnbuckle and made me run into it. Machetti cheated and managed to win."

"But Rob haven't you cheated in some of your matches?" asked Maria.

"That is beside the point," said Conway, he was starting to get angry, "Machetti had to cheat to beat me and he would never have beaten me if he fought clean. So tonight I'm challenging Machetti to a rematch, right here right now in Rochester."

"But Rob, Machetti doesn't have anything to prove to you," said Maria, "he beat you last week and he doesn't have to do it again. How are you going to get him to face you?"

"Hey you're actually right about something," said Conway, "maybe I'll just have to force him to come out to the ring."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Maria.

"Have you ever heard of a damsel in distress?" asked Conway with a smirk.

"What's that?" asked Maria.

"Well I'll show you," said Conway, as he grabbed Maria and threw her over his shoulder.

Conway then took the microphone and stared into the camera. "Machetti," said Conway, "I know you're backstage, and if you don't want Maria here to get hurt you will get your ass out to that ring and face me in a rematch."

With that Conway dropped the microphone and started walking towards the ring, as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

WWE Unlimited started up with Conway's music hitting and Conway and Maria made their way down to the ring, with the later still on the shoulder of the former. Conway took Maria off of his shoulder when he made it to ringside, shoved her into the ring and quickly followed after her. Conway then held his arm around Maria so she couldn't escape, and took a microphone in his free hand.

"Now I bet all of you stupid fans are thinking that Machetti is going to come down here and kick my ass," said Conway as a 'what' chant started.

"Well I have news for you!" _("**What!**")_

"This isn't a fairy tale!" _("**What!**")_

"The brave knight…" _("**What!**")_

"Isn't going to rescue the princess!" _(**"What!**")_

"When Machetti comes down here…" _(**"What!"**)_

"I'm going to give him…" _(**"What!"**)_

"The worst beating of his life!" _(**"What!"**)_

Conway dropped the microphone and faced the entrance daring Machetti to come down as WWE Unlimited faded away.

**---x---**

When Raw came back from the break J.R. told the fans that they were still waiting for Machetti to come down to the ring.

But as soon as J.R. finished saying that Machetti's them song hit…

_Let's get it on  
From city to city  
The future looks bright  
But it ain't looking pretty _

_C'mon!  
(C'mon)  
C'mon!  
(C'mon)_

Machetti then appeared on the entrance ramp, decked out in his orange and black wrestling gear with a microphone in his hand and told them to cut the music.

"So is this the type of man you are Conway?" asked Machetti, "Holding a defenseless woman hostage so you can get what you want? Well I beat you last week and I'm going to beat you again!" Machetti then dropped the mic and took his vest off. Then ran down to the ring, as Conway shouted for Mickie Henson to get in the ring and referee the match.

Machetti got in the ring and faced Conway, who was still hiding behind Maria, and holding her in front of him. Then Conway pushed Maria into Machetti and then ran and nailed Machetti with a clothesline, sending him crashing down to the mat.

Maria slid out of the ring as Conway started working over Machetti's knee, with several vicious stomps. While the referee was checking on Maria, Conway dragged Machetti over to one of the ring posts and wrapped Machetti's legs around it. Conway then got out of the ring, and took the leg that he had been stomping on and smashed it into the metal post. Then Conway quickly slid back into the ring as the referee was turning around.

Conway applied a side leg-lock to Machetti's leg applying immense pressure to the knee he was working on, causing Machetti to scream out in pain. Machetti finally managed to crawl to the ropes and forced Conway to break the hold. Conway then stood up and dragged Machetti back into the center of the ring, and locked in a single leg crab. Machetti screamed in pain and clawed at the mat as Conway continued to apply pressure to his knee.

Conway eventually stood up and stomped on the back on Machetti's knee, then reached down and grabbed Machetti's black knee pad and pulled it down, exposing Machetti's knee for further punishment. Conway then stomped on the back of Machetti's exposed knee and then went back to the single leg crab he had in before.

After enduring a lot of pain, Machetti, with a tremendous effort managed to make it to the ropes again, forcing Conway to release the hold, which he only did when the referee had counted to four. Machetti wrapped his legs around the ropes so Conway couldn't drag him back into the center of the ring. Then Machetti quickly rolled out of the ring as the referee told Conway to leave him alone.

Outside of the ring Machetti managed to get to his feet, but stood gingerly on his injured leg. The referee followed him out and asked Machetti if he wanted to continue the match. Machetti looked around and noticed an extremely frightened Maria still at ringside, then told the referee that he was going to continue the match.

Machetti pulled himself into the ring and stood up and face Conway from across the ring. But Conway quickly ran at Machetti and took him down with a single leg takedown. Conway got back on his feet and stomped on the back of Machetti's knee continuing his relentless onslaught on the limb.

Conway then held Machetti's leg in his arms, as Machetti got back up and stood on one foot. Then out of no where Machetti swung his good leg and connected with the back of Conway's head with an ensuguri. Machetti went for a desperate pin attempt but Conway managed to kick out at two.

Machetti used the ropes and pulled himself up to a standing position and then ascended one of the ring posts and stood on the top rope. Machetti then lunged at Conway and tried to hit a diving head-butt but his leg gave out and Machetti didn't make it to Conway and crashed and burned.

Conway crawled over to Machetti and covered him for a pin, but Machetti just managed to kick out. Conway looked at the referee in disbelief, but decided not to make an issue of it, as he got back up to his feet. Conway then grabbed Machetti's leg and swung him around the ring with it, when Conway finally let go Machetti went flying across the ring and skidded into a ring post.

Machetti managed to make it to a sitting position and leaned against the bottom turnbuckle pad, but then Conway made his way over to Machetti and kicked him in the head. Conway then wrapped Machetti's leg around the bottom rope and pulled back on it, applying an immense amount of pressure to the knee. The referee started the five count that would disqualify Conway, and Conway used every second of it, and finally let go when the referee was going to count to five.

Conway then grabbed Machetti's leg and dragged him into the center of the ring. But just as he made it to the center, Machetti pushed up with his arms and pushed back with his good leg, connecting with Conway's head and knocking his attacker to the ground.

Machetti got back up to his feet and hobbled over to Conway and lifted him to his feet but was met with a poke to the eyes. Then Conway ran at Machetti and nailed him with a running Ego Trip. Machetti rolled around the ring and found himself next to the ropes but unable to move. Conway then applied a pin to Machetti, but Maria chose this moment to interfere and put Machetti's foot on the bottom rope. The referee saw Machetti's foot on the rope and stopped the count, which really pissed Conway off. Then Conway pulled Machetti away from the ropes and applied another pin, but just as the referee's hand was coming down for the three Machetti managed to get his shoulder up.

At this point Conway snapped! Conway got off of Machetti and left the ring and got a chair. Conway then got back into the ring and stood behind Machetti who was pulling himself to his feet with the ropes. Conway raised the chair above his head ready to blast Machetti with it when he turned around. But just as Machetti turned and as Conway was bringing the chair down, Maria grabbed the bottom of Machetti's leg from behind and pulled him down. The chair then ricocheted off of the rope and connected with Conway's head. Conway had just knocked himself unconscious with the chair, but the match was still going on due to the fact that he had used the chair on himself.

Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and climbed onto the ring apron, Machetti then pulled himself up to the top rope, and winced in pain as he pushed off with all the force he could muster. Machetti soared across the ring and landed on Conway for the springboard body splash. Machetti hooked Conway's leg, and then got the three count for the win.

Maria got in the ring and help Machetti to his feet as they celebrated his second victory over Conway and in the WWE. Maria and Mickie Henson then helped Machetti out of the ring and to the back, leaving Conway lying unconscious in the middle of the ring.

"Nice match kid," said Mickie Henson, when they got through the curtains, "you sold that pain so well, I wanted to stop the match for a second."

"Thanks man," said Zack, as he lifted his arms off of their shoulders and stood on his own.

"No problem," said Mickie, as he started walking away, "and I'm definitely looking forward to refereeing your matches in the future."

"My hero," said Maria once Henson had left, "thanks for saving me from mean old Rob Conway."

"It was no problem at all," said Zack with a smirk.

"But doesn't the brave knight get a prize after he rescues the princess?" asked Maria.

"Usually," said Zack, not really sure where this was going.

"Well here you go," said Maria as she gave Zack a quick kiss on the cheek, "see you later Zack."

As Maria walked off Zack felt a smile spread across his face. He was definitely going to enjoy the rest of this story line. Zack then turned and saw Conway coming through the curtains, to a loud boo.

"Dude what did you do?" asked Zack.

"I flipped off the fans as I walked up the ramp," said Conway with a smirk, "good job kid, that was a great match."

"Yeah I just hope I get a fair share of offense in the next one," said Zack.

"We'll see about that, see you later," said Rob as he walked off.

As Zack walked down the hallway his thoughts were occupied by a certain Diva. Zack was so out of it that he walked into the ECW guys.

"Hey you're the guy who did that dark match before One Night Stand," said Tommy (Dreamer) Laughlin, "nice job kid, some of those spots even made me proud."

"Yeah Zack that was an awesome ladder dive," said Terry (Sabu) Brunk, who had met Zack at the Smackdown! taping..

"Zack it was an honor to have you do the dark match for my show," said Heyman.

"No problem guys," said Zack, "it was fun. Let me know if you ever want me to do it again."

"I might just do that," said Heyman, as he started walking off, "see you later crazy."

The ECW guys then walked off, a few of them stopped to shake Zack's hand, but eventually Zack was left on his own.

Zack smiled as he walked back to the locker room and was met by Carlos and Gene Snitsky. They congratulated him on his match and told him that he preformed a good solid match.

**---x---**

Zack sat around the locker room, until several minutes later he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it to find Maria and a camera man waiting outside.

"You ready for our interview segment?" asked Maria, "we're on in five."

"Are Rob, Lance, and Trevor ready?" asked Zack.

"Yeah they're waiting around the corner," said Maria.

"Alright let's do this," said Zack.

The minutes finally winded down and the camera man got the signal he was waiting for and started rolling. The promotion for the Highlanders had just ended and now it was time for the final interview segment of the night.

"Hey Machetti," said Maria, as Machetti was about to head into the locker room.

"Oh hey Maria," said Machetti, as he turned around, "what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Conway," said Maria.

"Oh it was no problem," said Machetti, "and by the way thanks for saving me from that chair shot."

"Oh just returning the favor," said Maria with a smile, "so anyway, tonight marked your second win in the WWE, how do you feel?"

"I feel great," said Machetti, "I've been working really hard to get into this level of competition and I'm happy that my hard work is finally paying off."

"Well I'm glad to…" Maria suddenly stopped what she was saying and let out a loud scream.

Machetti turned around in time to see Cade and Murdoch charge at him and knock him to the ground. Conway then appeared and grabbed Maria and threw her over his shoulder for the second time that night. Cade and Murdoch then held Machetti up so that he was facing Conway.

"Listen punk," said Conway, "tonight you got lucky, and that's the only reason that you beat me."

"Yeah right," said Machetti, "you were the one who brought in the chair."

"Look I don't need to prove myself to you," said Conway, "but I've decided to anyway. If you want to see Maria again you will face me at Vengeance in a street fight. If you win I'll let her go, but if you lose… well let's just say, you might not be seeing a lot of Maria any more."

"Fine," said Machetti, "but you have to promise me that she won't get hurt."

"Fine," said Conway, "but you really aren't in the position to be making deals."

"Here's a taste of what's in store for you one Sunday," said Conway as he threw Maria to the ground and grabbed a chair.

Conway then delivered a sickening chair shot to Machetti's head knocking him out cold.

"Let's get out of here boys," said Conway as he picked up Maria and carried her away. Cade and Murdoch then dropped Machetti, leaving him unconscious on the floor. The camera man then filmed Machetti as he laid unconscious on the ground, before powering off the camera. Ric Flair's music then hit in the arena and he made his way down to the ring.

Before walking away the camera man gave Zack a thumbs up sign, and Zack got back up to his feet. Rob, Maria, Lance, and Trevor then came back around the corner.

"Well played man," said Lance.

"Thanks," said Zack.

"Gee Zack do you think you'll be able to save me this time?" asked Maria, "it is three on one."

"Actually that gives me an idea," said Zack.

"What is it?" asked Rob.

"Well it involves something having to do with after the match," said Zack, "I'll go talk to Vince about it."

"But what is it?" asked Trevor.

"You'll find out," said Zack as he walked off towards the Chairman's office.

**---x---**

Oh boy what does Zack have in mind?

Next Chapter: Vengeance…

Peace!


	5. Vengeance

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T there may be some explicit language in this chapter.

**---x---**

**Chapter 5: Vengeance**

It was Sunday night and Vengeance was kicking off from Charlotte North Carolina. Zack was standing in a group with Maria, Rob, Lance, and Trevor. Zack had just explained his plan for tonight to them, and told them that Vince had approved of the idea and was now really looking forward to their match.

Zack and Rob were scheduled to face off in a street fight, which meant everything goes. So of course Lance and Trevor were going to be at ringside in an attempt to make it a handicap match. Before the match Zack was going to visit the ECW locker room and receive a special present from them or, an equalizer of sorts.

The group finally broke apart, with all of them going to their separate locker rooms. Upon arriving Zack was greeted by Carlos who was going to have his Intercontinental title match later that night. The two of them hung out together as Vengeance kicked off and watched the TV in the locker room as Kurt Angle and Randy Orton faced off.

The match was pretty good and now it was Zack's turn to put on a good match. Zack left the locker room, dressed in his orange and black wrestling gear and found the camera man that was going to be following him, and headed for the hallway near the ECW locker room. The camera then started recording as Zack changed into Machetti.

In the ring the broadcasters and fans were watching the Titan-Tron while Machetti started walking down the hallway. J.R. and King then started describing what was going on to the fans at home.

"Well King there's Machetti," said J.R. "and his match is up next."

"That's right J.R." said King, "tonight Machetti is going to face Rob Conway in a street fight to get Maria back."

"But wait a minute King," said J.R. "Machetti's going the wrong way, the ring is in the other direction."

The camera followed Machetti as he came to a stop in front of a locker room door labeled ECW. Machetti quickly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door was opened by Tommy Dreamer, who looked like he was about to knock Machetti unconscious.

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Machetti, "easy there big guy, I have a proposition for you."

"Well let's hear it," said Dreamer.

"Well do you mind if we talk inside?" asked Machetti, as he gestured towards the camera.

"Alright but this had better be good," said Dreamer, as he opened the door to let Machetti inside.

The door closed leaving the camera outside.

"What do you think Machetti is visiting the Extremely Crappy Wrestlers for J.R.?" asked King.

"Your guess is as good as mine King," said J.R.

"Well while we wait let's tell the fans what has been happening with Machetti over these passed few weeks.

The Titan Tron, cut to a recap of Machetti debuting two weeks ago and beating Rob Conway. Then it showed Conway holding Maria hostage in order to get his rematch, then it showed Conway knocking himself out with the chair and enabling Machetti to get the win. Finally it showed Conway, Cade, and Murdoch beating up Machetti and kidnapping Maria. When the footage finally stopped the door to the ECW locker room opened.

Machetti stepped out of the locker room, but he wasn't alone. In Machetti's arms was a two foot long black box wrapped in chain and padlocked shut, with an ECW logo on it. Machetti smiled at the camera as he made his way down the hallway for his street fight.

"Do you have any idea what's in that box J.R.?" asked King.

"I don't know King but if what my gut tells me is correct, we'll be finding out soon," said J.R.

"And with a gut like that, how could it be wrong," joked King.

In the arena Rob Conway's music hit as, he, Cade, Murdoch, and Maria made their way down to the ring. Maria was actually being held over the shoulder of Murdoch and was struggling furiously to get free, but to no avail. Conway got in the ring and taunted the crowd, as the others made their way to the other side of the ring.

Then Machetti's music hit as he made his way down to the ring with his black box. Conway looked a little frightened as he eyed the ECW logo on it. Conway backed away from Machetti as Machetti got in the ring and placed his box in the corner. Machetti then took off his black vest and threw it into the crowd, to reveal the key to the pad lock on a chain around his neck.

The bell rang signaling the start of the match as Machetti and Conway met in the center of the ring. Conway gestured to the black, chain wrapped, box in the corner, but Machetti shook his finger at Conway, signaling that everyone would find out what was inside later. Now confident that he wasn't going to be blasted with some unknown weapon, Conway struck and punched Machetti in the face. But Machetti fired back with a punch of his own, sending Conway back a few steps.

Conway then delivered another punch to Machetti's face, only to receive a kick to the gut courtesy of Machetti. Conway then went for another punch but Machetti ducked out of the way, and when Conway turned around Machetti grabbed Conway and drove Conway's head down to the mat for a DDT. Machetti then hit a standing moonsault and hooked the leg, barely getting a two count.

Machetti got off of Conway and stepped back a few steps, only to run back and drop-kick Conway in the face as he tried to get up. Machetti then lifted Conway to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and hit the Thunder and Lightning combination, sending Conway flying across the ring. Machetti then turned around and climbed up the turnbuckle, but Lance Cade quickly climbed up onto the ring apron and pushed Machetti off of the top rope, sending him crashing to the mat. Conway crawled over to Machetti and went for a pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

Conway quickly rolled out of the ring and got a chair, he was going to teach this little punk a lesson. Conway ran at Machetti and hit him on the back with the chair as he was trying to get up, sending him back down to the mat. Conway then hit Machetti with three consecutive chair shots, each time driving the chair into Machetti's stomach. Conway then put the chair down, and hooked Machetti's leg for a pin, but Machetti just managed to kick out at two.

Conway got back up to his feet and picked the chair up again. Conway then waited for Machetti to get up and measured him for a chair shot. Machetti slowly got to his feet and turned around, only to see a chair come swinging down at him and bash him in the head. Machetti fell to the ground and started coughing up blood. Then Conway cockily made his way over to Machetti and put his foot on his chest for a pin, but Machetti kicked out at two. Conway couldn't believe it and went for another pin, only this time he hooked the leg, but the count still had the same result, Machetti kicked out at two.

Conway stood up and was now really pissed off. He lifted Machetti to his feet and pulled him over to the chair. Then Conway droved Machetti's head down onto the chair for a DDT, causing Maria to let out a loud scream. From his position on the mat Machetti turned his head and looked at Maria with a blank look in his eyes, as the blood started to trickle down his forehead. Machetti then noticed the worried look in Maria's eyes and just as Conway was about to go for the pin, Machetti kicked up and stood face to face with Conway.

Conway went to punch Machetti, but Machetti quickly ducked it, and hit a corkscrew dropkick on Conway as he turned around. Machetti then got back up and spit some blood out from his mouth. Then Machetti started walking over to his black box, only to be attacked from behind by Cade, who had snuck into the ring behind Machetti.

Cade started stomping on Machetti furiously and would not let up until Conway got back up and grabbed the chair. Cade lifted Machetti to his feet and held him from behind, as Conway delivered a sickening chair shot to Machetti's head, busting him wide open. Cade let Machetti fall to the mat, and mocked him by kicking him in the face. But as Conway hooked Machetti's leg for the pin, Machetti turned his head to Maria, and saw a small tear trickling down her cheek, and just managed to kick out just before the three count.

Conway couldn't believe it, neither could Cade, as both of them started arguing with the referee. Conway then hooked Machetti's leg and went to pin him again, but Machetti kicked out at two. Then a sadistic smile spread over Conway's face as he got up and looked down at Machetti. Conway had Cade flip Machetti over onto his stomach, as Conway fitted the chair around Machetti's neck. Conway then closed the chair around Machetti's neck and pulled back, wrenching Machetti's neck in a sickening angle, while applying a devastating amount of pressure on Machetti's neck.

Machetti screamed in pain, but suddenly stopped when he looked over and saw the worried expression on Maria's face. Machetti then got onto his hands and knees with the chair still around his neck, and elbowed Conway in the stomach, then ran at him and clotheslined him to the ground. Machetti got back up and then kicked Cade in the nuts as tried to stop Machetti from making his come-back. Machetti then took the chair off of his neck, and brought it down on Conway's back as he was trying to get up.

Cade got to his feet and charged at Machetti, but Machetti threw the chair at Cade, who caught it, Machetti then ran at Cade and hit a running corkscrew dropkick and drove the chair into Cade's stomach, sending Cade rolling out of the ring down to the floor. Machetti turned and saw Conway getting to his feet, and quickly walked to the closest corner and undid the top turnbuckle. Conway charged at Machetti while his back was turned, but at the last second Machetti moved out of the way causing Conway to run shoulder first into the exposed turnbuckle. Conway then fell down to the mat and clutched his shoulder in pain.

Machetti then looked over at Maria and decided that it was time to unveil the secret weapon. Machetti walked over to the corner that had his black box in it and slid the key off of his neck. Machetti then open the lock and removed the chain before opening the box. Machetti reached in the box and pulled not one but two shiny metal pipes. Both were about two feet long and glistened with a shiny silver color, even though they were made of iron.

Machetti then inserted one end of one pipe into the end of the other and screwed them together, to form one long pipe. The pipe was about five feet long but had a small crack going down the middle (where Machetti had screwed them together).

Machetti then held the pipe like a base ball bat and turned to face Conway. Conway looked at the pipe with a look of pure horror on his face and got on his knees and begged Machetti not to use it. Machetti wiped the blood from his eyes and simply smiled and shook his head side to side, sending a wave of fear through Conway.

But Machetti didn't go after Conway; he rolled out of the ring and swung the pipe, connecting hard with Lance Cade's stomach, sending the annoying interference crashing to the ground. Machetti then lifted the pipe above his head and brought it down hard on Cade's back.

Machetti then slid back into the ring and started walking toward Conway, who quickly bailed out the other side. Machetti quickly followed after him, but Conway grabbed Maria from Murdoch and held her in front of him like a shield. Machetti continued to walk towards Conway, as Murdoch tried to sneak away behind Machetti. Murdoch then decided to stick around and attempted to attack Machetti from behind, but was met with a hard shot to the stomach, courtesy of the iron pipe.

Machetti then lifted the pipe above his head and brought it down on the back of Murdoch's neck, knocking the red-neck out before he even hit the ground. Machetti then turned around and once again face Conway, who was still holding Maria in front of him like a shield. Machetti then drove the pipe into the ground, and used it like a pole-vault, to fly over Maria's head, but low enough so he could corkscrew dropkick Conway right in the face. Conway fell to the ground as Machetti landed on his feet behind Maria.

Maria quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around Machetti for a hug, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. When Maria let go of Machetti, Machetti walked over to his pipe and picked it up. Then Machetti handed the pipe to Maria and told her to hold it, before walking passed her to Conway, who was just getting back up to his feet. Machetti ran at Conway and speared him into the barricade, and rained down punched on Rob's face. Then Machetti lifted Conway to his feet and rammed Conway's head into the steel ring post, before rolling him back into the ring.

Machetti walked back over to Maria and got his pipe back before getting in the ring. Conway got on his knees and again tried to beg Machetti to not use the pipe on his. But Machetti ran at Conway and used the pipe to get him in position for what looked like the 'White Russian Leg Sweep,' (The Sandman's finisher). But then Machetti ducked under one end of the pipe, and pushed in back into Conway's throat from in front of him. Then Machetti jumped up into the air, and did a back flip while pulling the pipe down on Conway's throat and driving the back of Conway's head into the mat, while Machetti and landed on top of him, driving the pipe into Conway's throat in the process.

Machetti then pressed the pipe to Conway's chest and pinned him for the three count in a Sandman fashion. But the second that Machetti's music started to play, Cade and Murdoch attacked Machetti from behind and started beating the holy high hell out of him. Murdoch then lifted Machetti to his feet and held him from behind, as Cade picked up the pipe. But as Cade went to swing the pipe, Machetti pulled free of Murdoch and ducked out of the way just in time. Murdoch on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The pipe smashed him right on the head, sending him crashing to the mat.

Cade stood in shock not believing what he had just done, but Machetti didn't. Machetti ran at Cade and ducked under an oncoming pipe shot and speared him in the chest. Machetti then got to his feet, but his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Out of no where, Tommy Dreamer, and the Sandman made their way through the crowd, Dreamer with a kendo stick, and Sandman with his signature cane.

Dreamer and Sandman then got in the ring, Sandman picked up Murdoch, and Dreamer picked up Cade, leaving Machetti with Conway. Then Machetti, Dreamer, and Sandman, held their weapons to their targets throats, and while Dreamer and Sandman hit White Russian Leg Sweeps, Machetti did the move that he put Conway away with. All three of the targets' heads were driven down to the mat simultaneously.

ECW music then hit as Machetti, Dreamer, and Sandman got up and raised their arms above their heads in victory. Then while Machetti left the ring to get Maria, the Sandman signaled for some beer. When Machetti and Maria got back into the ring, the four of them had a beer bash that would have even made Steve Austin proud.

Machetti's music then hit as the four superstars made their way to the back. Leaving Conway, Cade, and Murdoch laid out in the middle of the ring.

"Great match Zack," said Maria as she stumbled through the curtain.

"Thanks," said Zack, as he turned to face Maria, "so does the charming prince get a reward for rescuing the princess again?"

A smile spread across Maria's face as she looked at Zack, then she noticed the large amount of blood on his face.

"Tell you what," said Maria, as she poked Zack in the chest, "if you get that blood off of your face, I'll give you a special present during our interview segment."

"Oh I can't wait," said Zack as he stifled a hiccup.

"This might sound like a weird question but did you two actually drink the beer earlier?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah," said Zack and Maria at the same time before cracking up.

"Weren't we supposed to?" asked Zack.

"Fucking rookies!" shouted Jim (The Sandman), "everyone knows that you're supposed to spill most of it!"

"How many did you two have?" asked Tommy.

"I have not idea," said Zack with a dazed look in his eye.

"You fucking light weight!" shouted Jim, "how do you expect to do the fucking interview segment while you're both piss drunk?"

"I think we'll manage," said Maria as she leaned against Zack.

Zack was eventually given a towel, which he used to wipe the blood off of his face, while Maria stumbled off to have a quick word with Tommy and Jim.

"Alright," said Todd Grisham as he rounded the corner, with a camera man, "we're on in five."

"Take these," said the camera man, as he handed Zack, Maria, Tommy, and Jim each a can of beer.

When the camera man received his signal he counted down from five and started rolling.

"Machetti," said Todd, "you've just won your pay-per-view debut, how do you feel?"

"Todd," interrupted Maria, "that's my job!"

Maria then proceeded to take the microphone from Todd, and then Maria ran and jumped up onto Machetti and wrapped her legs around his waist. Maria then resumed the interview from her position around Machetti's waist.

"Machetti, you've just won your pay-per-view debut, how do you feel?" asked Maria.

"I feel great," said Machetti, as a smile spread across his face, "that was the biggest match of my career thus far and it's only going to get better from here."

"Now I'm just wondering," said Maria, "how did you convince Tommy Dreamer and the Sandman to help you out after the match?"

"Let me answer that for him," said Tommy, "Machetti came by the ECW locker room tonight, asking for a little help for his match. He knew how the Sandman and I like to dish out ass kicking's so we accepted, I also gave Machetti a token of appreciation, which was of course this pipe."

Tommy the proceeded to show the camera the pipe he had given Machetti.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" said Tommy, "its only purpose is to cause as much pain as possible."

"Alright enough of this shit," said the Sandman, "let's go celebrate!"

Tommy, Machetti, Maria, and Sandman, then popped the tops of their beer cans and smashed them together, but as Machetti pour most of his into his mouth, Dreamer and Sandman poured theirs on Machetti's head.

"Holy crap!" shouted Machetti the second he felt the beer.

"Hey hold on," said Maria who was still being held up by Machetti, "I'll get it."

Maria then pulled herself up and licked most of the beer off of Machetti's face, before promptly kissing him on the lips. Which started out as a celebratory kiss, ended up escalating when Machetti started kissing her back, the camera man finally decided to stop filming and turned off his camera.

"Alright guys you can stop now," said Tommy, but Maria was still attached to Zack and continued to kiss him until the Sandman pulled them both apart.

"Wow," said Zack, as Maria broke down in a fit of giggles, "I definitely need to save you more often."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Maria, "see you later Zack."

Maria then stumbled off towards the women's locker room, while Tommy and Jim led Zack back to the ECW locker room.

"Great job out there Zack," said Heyman when the trio entered the locker room, "you really showed what you were capable of in that match."

"Thanks Paul," said Zack as he shook Paul's hand.

"Welcome to our ECW family," said Tommy, "you can be the second cousin."

"The what?" asked Zack.

"Never mind," said Tommy, "but actually that gives me an idea."

"Paul," said Tommy as he directed his attention to Heyman, "how about we invite Machetti to ECW on Tuesday night and christen him as an honorary member of our family?"

"I like that idea Tommy," said Paul.

"Oh shit!" said Zack suddenly, "I just remembered I threw my only vest into the crowd."

"That's okay kid," said Tommy, "I have an idea for that too."

Zack spent the next few hours in the ECW locker room, until it was time for the extreme lumberjack match. While Zack wasn't as wasted as he was before he was still pretty drunk, he could form coherent thoughts and hoped to hell that he wouldn't screw up out there. Tommy instructed Zack to take his pipe and go meet up with the other Raw lumberjacks which Zack did. The other lumberjacks were, Conway, Cade, Murdoch, Striker, Viscera, Haas, Snitsky, and Val Venis.

Machetti followed the other lumberjacks down the ramp and only stumbled once. Sabu was already in the ring and the ECW lumberjacks were all at ring side. The ECW lumberjacks were; Dreamer, Richards, Balls, Credible, Doring, Little Guido, Tony Mamaluke, Road Kill, and Sandman.

Machetti stood next to Haas as Cena made his way down to the ring. Machetti stared across the aisle at Tommy who seemed to be mouthing something to him. Order was soon restored when Cena got in the ring, and Machetti found himself in the corner near the time keeper. He was next to Sandman, who had his signature cane with him. Sandman and Machetti shared had a beer each and Machetti was careful to spill most of it, and then directed his attention to the match going on in the ring.

Sabu started off by attacking Cena and hitting him while his back was turned. Then Cena was tossed outside to the ECW guys who threw him back in the ring. Cena managed to regain control and whipped Sabu into the corner, then hit a fisherman's buster for a two count. Cena then tossed Sabu out of the ring, and the RAW guys sent Sabu back into the ring.

Machetti wasn't close enough to do anything so let the other lumberjacks throw Sabu back in. When the match resumed Sandman caught Machetti's eye and called him over to him.

"Tommy says that 'when he gives the signal he wants you to attack the stooges and chase them away with your pipe, then stay backstage."

"What's the signal?" asked Machetti.

"I think he's going to wink at you," said Sandman.

"Alright I'll do it," said Machetti as he once again focused on the match.

Sabu had been thrown back into the ring and Cena was working on him with some punches, and then hit Sabu with a back elbow for a two count. Sabu then managed to regain control and threw Cena out of the ring, where the ECW lumberjacks stomped away on Cena before rolling him back into the ring.

Then Sabu threw Cena out of the ring near the corner, and Sandman went to wail on Cena with his cane. But Machetti blocked the incoming cane shot with his pipe, and glared at Sandman, while he helped Cena up and rolled him back into the ring.

But that didn't seem to be a good idea because as soon as Cena was back in the ring, Sabu hit a triple jump moonsault on Cena for a two count. Then Sabu locked in the camel clutch. Cena managed to break free of the camel clutch but Sabu hit him with a low blow in the corner and then hit the triple jump leg drop for another near fall. Sabu then took the chair and went onto the top rope and hit Cena with the Arabian Facebuster as he was getting up, but Cena just managed to kick out of the pin attempt.

Cena managed to get up and leaned against the corner turnbuckle. Sabu ran at him and tried to nail a splash but Cena managed to move. Then from the other side of the ring Machetti saw Tommy wink at him before pulling out the table. The ECW guys rushed over to the Raw side and a full out brawl broke out.

Machetti swung his pipe and hit Viscera in the head, knocking the World's Largest Love Machine out cold. Conway, Cade, and Murdoch nearly crapped in their pants as Machetti charged at them with his pipe. Rob, Lance, and Trevor ran up the ramp and through the curtains with out looking back. As Machetti slowly followed them up the ramp and also went through the curtain.

Zack, Rob, Trevor, and Lance then watched on a T.V. backstage as the match continued. The damage had been done to the Raw lumberjacks, now there was only, Striker, Haas, Snitsky, and Venis. Viscera was still out there but he was out cold at the moment.

Cena FU-ed Stevie Richards over the barricade and then Sabu nailed Cena from behind with the chair. Al Snow picked Cena up and Sabu threw a chair at Cena's head. Cena was then dragged over to the table, as Sabu got back into the ring.

The Raw lumberjacks attempted to save Cena but the four of them were out numbered and stopped by Roadkill, Sandman, Doring, Little Guido, and Mamaluke. Meanwhile Dreamer, Credible, and Snow held Cena down on the table. Sabu then used a chair and hit a triple jump leg drop and drove Cena through the table.

Sabu got back into the ring and Cena was rolled back in after him. Cena slowly started to get up, but was cut down when Sabu jumped from the top rope and hit him with the Arabian Facebuster. Sabu covered Cena and got the win.

The ECW lumberjacks immediately rushed the ring and celebrated the win with Sabu, before making their way up the ramp and going to the back. Cena was left lying in the ring and was eventually helped up by Haas and Venis, while Snitsky and Striker lifted Viscera back up to his feet. The defeated Raw superstars then walked up the ramp and went to the back.

The camera was still live and was following Cena as he makes his way through the backstage area, until coming across Machetti.

"What the hell was that?" asked Cena.

"What was what?" asked Machetti.

"You knocked out Big V and ran off three of my lumberjacks," said Cena, "We were out numbered out there and I ended up getting my ass kicked."

"I'm sorry dude," said Machetti, "but I had some unfinished business with those guys."

"Unfinished?" asked Cena, "you kicked all of their asses and then beat the hell out of them with Sandman and Dreamer. What more did you have to prove?"

"I won't let them hurt Maria," said Machetti, "and I need to make that as clear as possible."

"Maria will be fine, what I'm worried about is your loyalty to Raw," said Cena, "you shared a beer with Sandman, you got a weapon from Dreamer, you knocked out Viscera, you ran off my lumberjacks, and I ended up losing my match against Sabu because of that."

"Look I'm sorry," said Machetti, "I didn't mean to cost you your match. My loyalty lies with Raw, don't worry it won't happen again."

"Like you'll be given the..." started Cena who was then distracted by the arrival of a certain WWE/ECW champion, "well if it isn't RVD."

"Cena I've got to talk to you about something," said Rob, "Cena you showed that you have balls by coming to ECW's home turf. Not only did you show up at One Night Stand, but you also walked right into our cave, and that is something I admire."

"Now I know you feel bad because you didn't get a rematch for your title," continued Rob, "The belt is mine because I'm the champion, and I can back it up. Cena tomorrow night I'll face you one-on-one for the title."

"I didn't come to your house and beg for a rematch," said Cena, "Rob you took everything from me. That isn't just a title, it's my life. I'll see you tomorrow."

Cena and Rob then shook hands and walked off leaving Machetti standing there on his own.

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?" Machetti asked no one in particular as the camera faded to black.

Zack went back to the ECW locker room where he met up with Tommy.

"Nice job kid," said Tommy as he handed Zack a beer, "you made me proud."

"Thanks man," said Zack as he popped the cap and chugged the beer Tommy gave him.

"Kid there's more where that came from," said Jim as he handed Zack another beer, which Zack quickly downed.

Paul Heyman then came back to the locker room and called Tommy, who followed him out. Zack was then left with the rowdy ECW wrestlers. After practically drowning in beer while watching the Spirit Squad vs. D-X match, Zack finally made it back to the locker room. From there Carlos drove the both of them back to the hotel.

Before completely passing out, Zack's mind went back to a certain Raw interview who had licked beer off of his face earlier that night. Zack then passed out and fell into a deep sleep.

**---x---**

That's chapter 5.

Also before I forget I've decided that I'm going to name the move that Machetti did with the pipe, the **Amputator.**

Again what he does is, push the pipe into his opponent's throat from in front of them. Then in one movement, Machetti jumps into the air and does a back-flip, over his opponent, while continuing to press the pipe into the opponent's neck. During the back-flip Machetti goes over his opponent's head and as he falls to the ground he pulls the pipe down with him. The pipe is still on the opponent's neck, and the back of the opponent's head is driven down to the mat. Machetti then lands on the mat while driving the pipe into the opponent's neck.

Next Chapter: The Invitation

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	6. The Invitation

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T (For Now)

**---x---**

**Chapter 6: The Invitation**

The next day Zack woke up to a huge hang-over, and Carlos taunting Zack about the way he rolled out of his bed. From his position on the floor Zack covered his eyes and looked up at Carlos.

"My head feels like it was just trampled by elephants," complained Zack.

"Well man, that's why you don't want to drink too much," answered Carlos.

"What time is it?" asked Zack.

"Noon," answered Carlos, "we need to get going, we need to head down to Fayetteville and looking at the shape you're in I'll be the only one driving."

"Yeah then I need to get to Roanoke for ECW," said Zack.

"Don't worry about that man," said Carlos, "I'll get the car back to the rent-a-car place. Just don't be making a habit of this two shows a week thing. I don't like all of the driving."

"No problem dude," said Zack as he pulled himself up from the floor, "but thanks you're really cool for doing all this."

"No man," answered Carlos, "I'm Carlito, Caribbean Cool."

"Oh get over yourself," said Zack.

"Just get your stuff out of here," said Carlos, "I already checked both of us out, so we need to be out by twelve thirty."

Zack spent the next few minutes stumbling around the room and putting his stuff in his suitcase. When he finally finished he and Carlos left the room and headed down to the hotel lobby. Zack turned in his key and then the two of them went out to the rent-a-car.

Carlos got in the driver's seat and Zack the passenger seat as they drove off towards Fayetteville. Zack did what he could and read the directions off to Carlos and eventually the arrived at the arena around seven thirty.

As Zack and Carlos made their way into the arena they noticed a large mass of fans standing behind fences by the entrance. A smile spread across Zack's face when he heard some of the fans screaming Machetti. Zack and Carlos stopped and shook some hands, and Zack signed his very first autograph, he assumed it turned out okay, but noted to make a new signature in the future.

When they entered the arena Zack and Carlos went to the locker room and dropped off their stuff. Machetti didn't have a match tonight but he was going to beat up the three stooges (Conway, Murdoch, and Cade) when they interrupted the kiss cam. Then Sandman and Dreamer would come out and invite him to ECW.

Zack left the locker room and met with a crew member who took him to the weapons room. There he got his pipe and brought it back to the locker room with him.

(A/N: Do you honestly think WWE superstars carry their signature weapons on them all the time. Think of Triple H trying to get through airport security with his sledge-hammer.)

While in the locker room Zack received a phone call from Brian on his cell phone.

"What's up?" asked Zack as he answered the phone.

"_Hey Zack awesome match last night,"_ came Brian's voice from the other end.

"Thanks man," said Zack, "What did you want?"

"_I just heard that you are going to be at the ECW show tomorrow," _said Brian.

"You heard correct,"said Zack.

"_Well you know that the Smackdown taping takes place at the same place as the ECW show right?"_ asked Brian.

"Yeah,"answered Zack.

"_Well Paul and I were wondering if you wanted to meet up with us at the airport and maybe hang out after the show."_

"That sounds fun, definitely."

"_Alright dude, we'll see you tomorrow."_

"See you tomorrow."

Zack hung up the phone and then started to watch the heat taping that had started while he was on the phone.

Zack stayed in the locker room during most of the show and finally grabbed his pipe and left and met with, Rob, Lance, Trevor, Maria, Tommy, and Jim, before the Kiss Cam was about to go on.

"Oh my god Zack!" said Maria when she saw him, "I had the biggest hang-over this morning how about you?"

"You're preaching to the choir," said Zack, "my head felt like it was in the middle of a stampede."

"Alright well I'm going to go out and do my thing," said Maria, "see you later."

**---x---**

WWE Unlimited had just started and Maria's music hit in the arena as she made her way down to the ring for the Kiss Cam.

"What's up all you stars and studs in Fayetteville!" said Maria, when she got in the ring,  
"it's time for the WWE Unlimited Kiss Cam, so pucker up!"

But the kiss cam only got to one couple when Rob Conway's music hit and interrupted the festivities. He made his way down to the ring with Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.

"Did you guys want to be on the Kiss Cam?" asked Maria.

"No you stupid little…" started Cade, but he was quickly cut off by Conway.

"Do you honestly think we want to be on your stupid Kiss Cam?" asked Conway, "I'm out here to deliver a message to Machetti."

"But Machetti is not out here," said Maria.

"I know that!" said Conway, "but we've found that he tends to respond to the threat of something happening to you. So we figured we'd draw him out here."

"That's right Machetti," said Conway, as he turned to the camera, "I'm holding Maria hostage again."

Just as the words left Conway's lips Murdoch grabbed Maria and threw her over his shoulder.

"Now get you ass out here!" shouted Conway, as the WWE Unlimited camera faded.

­**---x---**

"Welcome back folks," said J.R., when Raw returned from the commercial break. During the commercials WWE Unlimited was having its weekly Kiss Cam but before it could get fully under way it was interrupted."

"That's right J.R.," said King, "Rob Conway, Cade, and Murdoch came down here and are once again holding Maria hostage. Conway has once again called out Machetti."

After J.R. and King finished explaining Machetti's music hit and he made his way through the curtains, with his pipe on one hand and a microphone in the other.

"I thought I gave you a good ass kicking last night at Vengeance," said Machetti, "but I'm guessing that you're one of those guys that takes a while to learn something."

"But wait a minute hold on," Machetti made a big deal out of counting Conway, Cade, and Murdoch, "there are three of you and one of me. How about we even the odds?"

With that Val Venis' music hit and he and Viscera walked out onto the stage, Machetti put his pipe over his shoulder and the three of them walked down to the ring for a six man tag match. Conway, Cade, and Murdoch bailed out of the ring as Vis, Val, and Machetti got in. Venis did his thing with the towel and then Machetti and Viscera got on the apron.

Cade started off against Val and promptly slapped him in the face. Then hammered on his back with right hands. Cade then sent Venis into the ropes while Murdoch made a tag, then Cade and Murdoch hit a double team maneuver with, Cade hitting and atomic drop and Murdoch nailing a big boot. Murdoch was all over Venis as Charlie Haas made his way down to the ring to where Maria and Lillian were sitting together.

As Haas made his way to the corner, Conway tagged in and he, Cade, and Murdoch triple teamed Venis in the corner. Viscera noticed Haas talking to Lillian and got off of the apron as Conway tagged in Cade and the two of them continued to work over Venis.

Venis managed to crawl away from the corner and made a tag to Viscera as he got back on the apron. Viscera got in the ring and started to clean house, clothesline to Cade, clothesline to Murdoch, clothesline to Conway. Viscera then whipped Cade and Conway into the corner and then hit the splash. Viscera then nailed Murdoch with a spinning side slam.

Haas then shouts at Viscera, 'that was pretty cool, but watch this!' Haas lifted Lillian from her chair leaned her back and planted a big kiss on her lips. Viscera was pissed and started to get out of the ring but Machetti called to him from the corner. Viscera turned around tagged Machetti in and the got out of the ring and chased Haas through the crowd.

But while the referee was watching Viscera deal with Haas, Machetti grabbed his pipe, and he nailed Murdoch in the chest, then hit him on the back and drove him down to the mat as he bent over. As Murdoch rolled out of the ring Conway rushed at Machetti, but Machetti saw him coming and connected with another shot with the pipe, sending him crashing down to the mat. Cade ran at Machetti hoping to hit a clothesline, but Machetti sidestepped him and hit him with the Amputator.

Machetti slid his pipe out of the ring and covered Cade and shouted at the referee to turn around. The referee saw Cade in the pin and counted the three count, and awarded Machetti's team the match. Machetti's music hit as he and Venis stood together in the ring with their arms raised in victory.

But suddenly Machetti's music stopped and Dreamer and Sandman appeared at the entrance. Then they slowly made their way down to the ring as Venis slid out of it. Dreamer picked up the pipe and then he and Sandman got in the ring.

"Nice job kid," said Dreamer, when he was handed a microphone, "over these passed few days you've shown how 'extreme' you can be."

"Giving you this pipe was definitely a good idea," said Dreamer, as he handed Machetti his pipe back, "looking at the carnage that you caused tonight and last night, it seems like the perfect weapon for you."

"Cut the bull shit," said Sandman as he pulled the microphone away from Dreamer, "what we came out here to do was invite you to ECW tomorrow night."

"We wanted to humbly welcome you into our ECW family," said Tommy when he got the microphone back from Sandman, "we've seen how extreme you can be and we want the beast to be unleashed!"

Tommy dropped the microphone and Machetti shook both his and Sandman's hand. Then Dreamer and Sandman left the ring and made their way back up the ramp as the ECW theme hit.

Machetti then turned around and saw Maria getting in the ring with a microphone.

"Machetti those jerks interrupted the Kiss Cam," said Maria, and then smirked at the puzzled look on Machetti's face.

"Well somebody here has to kiss," said Maria, as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Machetti's waist, causing him to drop his pipe, as she pressed her lips against his for a kiss.

Machetti's eyes shot open in surprise when Maria started to kiss him, but then Machetti started to kiss her back. Both Machetti and Maria put as much passion and intensity into the kiss that they could managed, and continued to kiss for a while. When Maria and Machetti finally broke apart both of them were panting.

Maria got off of Machetti, and Machetti picked hispipe back up and held the ropes open for Maria as she left the ring. As they walked up the ramp together Maria grabbed Machetti's free hand and the two of them went through the curtain together.

"Well that was interesting," said Zack as he looked at Maria with a huge smile on his face.

"What? It's your fault I didn't get to do the Kiss Cam," teased Maria.

"Well excuse me," said Zack.

"There's no excuse for you," said Maria, "I mean you show up on my show and save me for the third time, and you expect me to stand there and do nothing?"

"Well you can blame the Board of Directors for that, but to be totally honest…" said Zack as he looked at Maria, "I'm really starting to enjoy saving you."

Maria looked into Zack's blue eyes for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Maria.

"What?" asked Zack.

"Well I've seen a lot of kisses and I know which ones mean something and which ones don't," said Maria, "what was the deal with the kiss you gave me out there tonight?"

"I was acting," said Zack.

"Acting huh," said Maria, "you know I'm not stupid. You put something in that kiss. I'm just wondering if you feel the same way about me as I do about you."

Zack just stared at Maria and did not answer.

"No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about you," confessed Maria, "you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep."

"Maria I…" started Zack, but he was silenced by Maria placing a finger over his lips.

"Just think about what I said," said Maria, as she looked into Zack's eyes, "and tell me how you feel next week."

With that Maria turned and left, leaving Zack standing in a daze.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked a voice.

"You have no idea," said Zack, as he turned to see who was addressing him, only to find himself face to face with Michael (Shawn 'HBK' Michaels) Hickenbottom, who was dressed as Shane McMahon.

"How're you doing kid?" asked Michael.

"Great," said Zack as a smile spread across his face.

"I must say I'm impressed with what you've done so far. You've shown the kind of stuff that you're made of. You showed you've got balls with that ladder dive you did at One Night Stand, you showed you can be hardcore, with the way you wield that pipe of yours, and you've shown that you can change the outcome of a match that you're not even in."

"Thank you," said Zack as he blushed slightly, extremely happy that his mentor was praising him the way he was.

"Kid, you have all the makings to become one of the all time greats, in fact you remind me of me when I was younger. I would go out there and practically kill myself to put on a good show for the fans, the older guys who tell me to slow down and that I'd hurt myself. But I proved all of them wrong I kept going out there and did what ever I needed to do to tear the house down. Just keep doing what you've been doing and you'll go far. I'll see you around kid."

Michael then left Zack standing once again in a daze. Zack smiled to himself as he walked down to the locker room.

**---x---**

After the show Zack met up with Carlos and drove the two of them down to a nearby hotel. Where they checked in for the night, and of course charged the room to Vince.

When he got to the room Zack quickly took of his shirt and pants and fell down on his bed. He had a long day, and had another long day tomorrow.

As Zack drifted off to sleep a few thoughts went through his mind. Michael had told him that he had the potential he needed to succeed in the business, all he needed to do was keep giving one hundred and ten percent. Zack could see that Michael was right, Machetti already had a name for himself, and he just needed to keep doing what he was doing.

Then Zack's thoughts drifted to someone else, a certain backstage interviewer, who always seemed to be on his mind lately. Zack smiled to himself and though about what Maria had said, she thought about him a lot too. As Zack fell a sleep he realized that Maria was right, she was the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.

Next Chapter: Part of the Family

Peace!


	7. Part of the Family

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T, please not that anything the Sandman says may have some explicit language.

**---x---**

**Chapter 7: Part of the Family**

Zack sletp relatively late the next morning but found himself rudely awaken by Tommy at noon.

"Oi kid! Wake up!" Tommy shouted in Zack's ear.

Zack awoke with a start and promptly fell out of his bed.

"We've got to drive down to Roanoke," said Tommy.

"Who's we?" asked Zack as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You, me, and Jim," said Tommy, "so get your goofy ass up it's a three hour drive there not including traffic."

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up," said Zack, "I just need to take a quick shower and get changed give me a half an hour."

"You'd better hurry up," said Tommy, "Otherwise you're driving, 'cause I hate driving in traffic."

So a half an hour later, Zack was showered and changed and in the back seat of Tommy's rent a car. Tommy was driving, and Jim was in the passenger seat.

"That bastard just fucking cut you off!" shouted Jim as a car swerved in front of them, "let's teach that fucker a lesson. Get in front of him Tommy."

Tommy quickly changed lanes and sped up in front of the car who had cut them off, then pulled in front of him.

"Zack moon that bastard!" shouted Jim.

"What the hell," said Zack.

"Just fucking do it," said Jim.

While mumbling something about aggressive people Zack got up and pulled his shorts down and pressed his ass to the back window to moon the car behind them. In response the guy beeped his horn and flipped Zack the bird, while Tommy and Jim roared in laughter.

"That'll teach the bastard not to cut people off," said Jim.

"Sure, but next time you moon them," said Zack.

The next hour was pretty uneventful until Zack got a call on his cell phone from Paul London.

"_Hey man, what's up?"_ said Paul from the other end.

"We're in the car on our way," answered Zack.

"_Yeah we're still driving too,"_ said Paul, _"Did you want to meet up before the show?"_

"What did you have in mind?"asked Zack.

"_I just figured that you, me, and Brian could go and get something to eat before the show," _answered Paul.

"Where?"asked Zack.

"_I'm not sure,"_ confessed Paul, "_let's meet up at the arena and go some place from there."_

"Sounds good to me," said Zack, "by the way you wouldn't believe what Tommy and Jim just made me do."

"_What did they make you do?"_ asked Paul.

"They made me moon this guy who cut us off," explained Zack.

"_Oh my god, that is pure genius!" _said Paul, _"I definitely need to do that next time."_

"Well I'd hate to be driving behind you," said Zack, "alright I'll see you later."

"_See you dude."_

About an hour and a half later Tommy pulled the car into the arena parking lot. Zack, Jim, and Tommy, grabbed their stuff and headed inside. It was only four thirty so no fans had gathered yet. Zack put his stuff down in the ECW locker room and then went back out to the parking lot and called Brian to see where he and Paul were.

But Brian never answered his phone due to the fact that he and Paul came out of nowhere and tackled Zack to the ground.

"Hey dude," said Brian as he offered his hand to Zack to help him up.

"Hey," said Zack as he took Brian's offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Let's get out of here and get something to eat," said Paul, "we need to be back by six."

"Just remember no cheese," said Zack, "you remember what happened last time."

"Will you stop bringing that up!" shouted Brian, as both Zack and Paul started laughing hysterically, "it was not my fault I puked all over the ring."

"You were the one who ate four slices of pizza," said Paul through his fit of laughter.

"Oh sure take his side," joked Brian, "some tag team partner you are."

Brian, Paul, and Zack, piled in the car and went to a nearby diner and had dinner. Once the three of them received their food they raced as usual, with Paul coming out on top, and Zack finishing in a close second.

"That's not fair," said Brian, "you two got burgers while I got an entire plate of pasta."

"Well next time you should order something you can eat faster," taunted Zack.

"Well you're the one who lost to Paul, I mean you ordered the same thing as him slow poke," said Brian.

"You two are both losers so stop bickering and shut up," said Paul as he fought back laughter.

(A/N: I just figured I'd note that Paul, Brian, and Zack have a relationship where they always make fun of each other. When ever they call each other names their just joking and all three of them know it.)

When the bill came the three of them split the bill before leaving and getting back in the car.

"Look all I'm saying is when you two order burgers and I order the pasta, you're both picking my pocket," said Brian from his spot in the back.

"Well then maybe you should order something else," said Paul from the driver's seat.

"Why can't you two order something else," said Brian, "you always get burgers, but I'm the one who mixes things up and orders new things."

"In other words you pick the cheapest thing on the menu," said Zack, "and then you complain when you have to pay your third of the bill."

"Well maybe you should…" stammered Brian, who could not think of an insult at the moment, "shut up!"

"Oh that was really creative," said Paul, as he mocked Brian's lame insult, "Shut up!"

Then all three of them, even Brian were over come by a fit of laughter and they continued to make fun of Brian's insult until they arrived that the arena at a quarter to six.

"And would you look at that," said Brian, "my fans await."

"Yeah right," said Paul, "more like my fans."

"How 'bout we settle this by saying they're all my fans," said Zack.

"Oh please," said Brian, "they didn't even know you'd be here when they bought their tickets."

"You're right they all bought their tickets to see Brian Kendrick the fifty seventh wonder of the world," said Zack.

"Fifty seven?" asked Brian.

"Well you'd have been fifty sixth but they discovered that tree over there," said Zack as he pointed to a random tree that was planted in the path.

"Oh yeah that makes me feel great," said Brian, "losing out to a tree."

Paul, Brian, and Zack stopped and talked with the fans for a few minutes. After shaking a few hands and signing a few autographs the three of them broke away and entered the arena.

The three of them then split up and went to their separate locker rooms. Smackdown was supposed to be taped first, and then ECW would be played live on Sci-Fi.

During Smackdown Zack cheered when Paul and Brian went out with their tag-team titles, and watched the steel cage match between King Booker and Lashley with interest while Zack admired Lashley's dedication and how he worked in the ring there was still the matter that the two of them had entirely different wrestling styles. Lashley was a combination of power and speed where as Machetti used speed and high risk. But Zack gave credit where credit was due and Lashley did do a good match.

Smackdown! finally ended and ECW started. I was ten o' clock and ECW was live. Zack was sitting in the ECW locker room with the guys, he had a segment later tonight where he would be welcomed to the ECW family. Then as a present he was given a match against Balls Mahoney, with ECW rules.

Eventually Tommy Dreamer's music hit and he and Sandman made their way to the ring through the crowd. Tommy Dreamer was holding a package wrapped in black that had ECW written on it in red letters. Both Dreamer and Sandman stopped to down a beer before climbing over the barricade and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Dreamer when he was given a microphone, "we are here tonight to welcome a new member to our ECW family."

"Machetti get you ass down here!" shouted Sandman.

Machetti's music hit as he made his way down to the ring, with his pipe in hand and dressed in his orange shorts and bandana, and his black knee pads. Machetti had foolishly thrown his only black vest into the crowd at Vengeance so he was wearing a plain black tee-shirt now.

"Now in order for you to properly be inducted into our family," said Dreamer, "you need to be inducted by the man himself… Paul Heyman."

With that Heyman's music hit and he made his way down to the ring, and got in it. Dreamer then handed Heyman the microphone.

"Machetti," said Heyman, "we'd like to welcome you to our ECW family. Now you can still compete on Raw, if that is what you want, but our doors are always open to you. But before you are officially welcomed we need to give you not one but two gifts."

Dreamer handed Machetti the black wrapped package, which turned out to be a new vest made out of black chain mesh.

"Wow," said Machetti as he took of his tee-shirt and put on the vest, "thank you."

"Now our second present is your initiation," said Tommy when he took the microphone from Heyman.

"What he means is," said Sandman who had impatiently taken the microphone from Dreamer, "you're going to be fighting… Balls Mahoney, in an Extreme Rules match. Clear the 'F'ing ring!"

The Heyman, Sandman, and Dreamer left the ring as Balls' music hit and he made his way down to the ring with his signature chair. An ECW referee got in the ring, and the bell rang and the match was underway. Balls quickly swung his chair at Machetti, but Machetti swung his pipe and the sound of metal on metal echoed through the arena when Machetti blocked the chair shot.

Machetti then swung his pipe and brought it down hard on Balls, or he would have had Balls not gotten his chair up at the last second. Machetti saw that the match was going no where and threw his pipe up in the air, and while Balls looked up at the pipe, Machetti nailed him with a running corkscrew dropkick. Balls got back up to his feet, but Machetti was ready, Machetti jumped on to the second rope, spring boarded off of it, and grabbed Balls all in one motion, then drove his head down to the mat for a spring board tornado DDT.

Machetti then went to a corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then jumped and did a flip before landing on Balls with a split legged leg drop. Machetti then ran to the ropes and came back with a split legged summersault. Machetti went for a pin but Balls kicked out at two and a half.

Machetti lifted Balls to his feet and irish whipped him into the corner, Machetti then ran at Balls and attempted to hit the thunder and lightning combo, but Balls moved at the last second, causing Machetti to hit the top turnbuckle. Balls then stuck his head between Machetti's legs, while Machetti was still hung up on the top turnbuckle, and fell backwards for an electric chair drop.

Balls climbed up to the top rope and jumped off looking for the New Jersey Jam, but Machetti rolled out of the way at the last second. Machetti got back to his feet, but Balls got up right after him and whipped Machetti across the ring. Machetti jumped up onto the second rope and spring boarded across the ring, and nailed the Over Castle Take Over.

Machetti got up and placed the discarded chair on Balls' stomach before climbing up to the top rope. Machetti jumped off lunged at Balls, and drove his feet into the chair on his chest as he landed. Machetti then picked up the chair and stood ready to bash Balls' head in when he got up, but as soon as Balls got to his feet he rolled out of the ring, and leaned against the barricade to catch his breath. Machetti, while still holding the chair, ran to the other side of the ring, bounced off the ropes, ran clear across the ring, jumped up on to the top rope, before spring boarding off of it at Balls, Balls didn't know what to think when he saw Machetti soaring out of the ring at him with the chair in his hands, and ended up having the chair driven into his head as Machetti landed.

Machetti whipped Balls into the ring apron and ran at him and hit a shoulder thrust. Then Machetti whipped Balls into the steel ring steps, causing a sickening crash when Balls' shoulder made contact. Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron, jumped off of it, while extending his leg and driving it into Balls' back for a leg drop. Machetti then once again climbed up onto ring apron but this time he turned around, jumped onto the second rope and spring boarded off of it for a spring board moonsault, right onto Balls.

Machetti then got up and lifted Balls to his feet and rolled him into the ring. But as Machetti was getting back in the ring, Balls grabbed his chair and brought it down on Machetti's back, driving him down to the mat. Balls then lifted the chair above his head and nailed Machetti with two consecutive chair shots to the back. Balls lifted Machetti to his feet and in front of him and lifted him up and hit him with the Nutcracker Suite. Balls hooked Machetti's leg and applied a pin, but Machetti quickly thought of a certain Raw backstage interview and managed to kick out as the referee's hand was coming down for the three. Balls couldn't believe it and applied another pin, but once again Machetti kicked out.

Balls got up and grabbed the chair, but Machetti quickly got up to his feet and ducked the chair as Balls swung it. Machetti then ran and slid between Balls; legs and whipped him into the corner, Machetti then ran to the corner and hit a crossbody, but instead of doing the usually hurricurana, Machetti lifted Balls up onto the top rope, and then climbed up after him. Machetti then jumped and wrapped his legs around Balls' neck and fell back for a top rope hurricurana.

Balls was now lying motionless on his back, and Machetti climbed out of the ring and onto the apron, hoisted himself up onto the top rope and nailed Balls with the spring board body splash. But instead of going for the pin Machetti grabbed his discarded pipe, and lifted Balls to his feet, then pressed it to Balls' neck while standing behind him. Machetti went under Balls/ arm and nailed the Amputator.

But Machetti wasn't done, he quickly rolled Balls onto his stomach and got onto Balls' back. Machetti then hooked the pipe under Balls' chin and pulled back, wrenching Balls' neck at a sickening angle. Balls writhed in agony for a few seconds before tapping out.

Machetti's music hit and he removed his pipe from Balls' neck and got to his feet and received a fairly large ovation from the crowd. But Machetti's music was interrupted by the Paul Heyman's music as he Sandman, and Dreamer made their way back to the ring..

"Machetti," said Heyman, when he received a microphone, "on behalf of all of the ECW wrestlers I welcome you to our ECW family."

Sandman signaled for some beer and the four of them had a beer bash in the ring. But then Dreamer took the microphone and looked serious.

"Now I hate to interrupt this initiation but I have some business with a certain giant who kicked my ass last week!" said Dreamer as ECW went to a commercial break.

Heyman, and Zack left the ring and went back into the entrance as Sandman went back to his seat in the crowd.

Zack hung out in the ECW locker room for the rest of the show, upon arriving there he was congratulated and welcomed by the ECW locker room. After the show ended and Edge speared RVD, Zack changed back into his street clothes and went to the Smackdown locker room to find Brian and Paul.

"Dude that match was great," said Brian as he shook Zack's hand.

"Yeah man," said Paul, "there were some awesome extreme spots in there and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Of course I thought for a second that you wouldn't survive, and hoped that you left me you CD's, but when I saw you wrestle out there I was like, Holy Crap!"

"Thanks guys," said Zack, "now let's am-scray (pig Latin for scram), I'm tired."

Paul, Brian, and Zack went out to the parking lot and drove to a nearby hotel. Upon making it to the room Zack quickly changed and laid down on his bed. He thought about ECW, and his match that night, then his thoughts drifted back to Raw, he guessed that he'd continue to wrestle on Raw until told otherwise. Zack then thought of Maria and hope she had seen his match. Zack then drifted off to sleep with a big smile on his face.

**---x---**

That's chapter 7!

'Till next time…

Peace!


	8. Hanging with DX

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 8: Hanging with D-X**

Raw was live from the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, PA. Machetti was standing outside of the arena wearing a pair of blue jeans and his chain vest from ECW. He also had found a slot in the back of his vest and had slid his pipe through it so that he could keep it on him with out having to hold it.

"Hey Coach is Maria here tonight?" asked Machetti.

"She's still in Iraq visiting the troops," said Coach.

"Oh," said Machetti, "that's great, now I need to find something else to do tonight. Would you mind letting me in."

"In a second," said Coach, "D-X is here and we can't let them in."

"Could you move?" asked Shawn when he and Triple H had reached Coach, and the large amount of security.

"I'm sorry guys but it's a nice night and unfortunately it's going to be a short night for you guys," said Coach, "If you had seen the website since last Tuesday you would know that Mr. McMahon has banned you from the arena."

"We don't even know how to use a computer," said Triple H, "right Shawn."

"Right" said Shawn.

"Well needless to say," said Coach, "Mr. McMahon is not going to allow you two to appear on Raw tonight.

"What! Why?" asked Shawn, "what did we ever do to him?"

"You covered him, his son, and the entire Spirit Squad with shit," said Machetti, "you also mocked Vince and Shane by dressing up as them, and you said that Vince loves dicks."

"Yeah but he shouldn't have taken it like that," said Shawn.

"Besides kid," said Triple H, "he does love dicks, and he loves cocks."

"Well I'm not going to deny that," said Machetti, "but you did humiliate him in front of a world wide audience."

"Yeah but it was funny," said Shawn.

"Yeah you're right," said Machetti as a smile spread across his face.

"Now I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," said Coach.

"Alight," said Triple H as a smile spread across his face, "we'll have to find something else to do tonight."

Triple H and Shawn started walking off towards the parking lot.

"Hey Kid!" said Shawn, "wanna come?"

"Well I've got nothing better to do, so sure," said Machetti as he followed D-X to the parking lot

"Wait why are we bringing him with us?" asked Paul (Triple H).

"Hey he's got nothing better to do tonight," said Michael (HBK).

"Well thanks guys," said Zack, as they continued to walk to the parking lot.

"Now the girls are waiting in the car somewhere around here," said Paul, "we just need to wait for the signal and then drive passed the entrance."

So Paul, Michael, and Zack found the convertible and got in. Paul was driving, Michael was in the passenger seat, and Zack sat on the middle seat in the back with a girl sitting between his legs which were on the middle seat cushion. Then two more girls got into the other seating in the back.

When they got the signal, Paul started the car and they sped off, with Zack holding on tightly. When they arrived at the entrance the girls giggled and Shawn pointed out Mr. McMahon and Coach walking down the hallway.

"Hey isn't that Vince's limo?" asked Machetti.

"Yeah it is," said Triple H, "why?"

"Do you guys have any fireworks?" asked Machetti.

Both Shawn and Triple H turned and looked back at Machetti, with identical grins on their faces.

"I knew there was a reason that we brought him along," said Shawn.

Machetti and D-X got out of the car and after having the girls flash the limo driver filled it up with fire works, which would go off when Vince was ready to leave.

"Alright now," said Triple H, "We are banned from the building but Machetti isn't. Go get catering and stop up the toilets."

"Yes sir," said Machetti with a salute as he left.

**---x---**

Vince was walking down the hallway with Coach and was wondering what was going on.

"Now Coach you're positive that D-X is not here?" asked Vince.

"Yes sir," said Coach, "after I told them you had banned them from the building the left with their tails between their legs."

"Now I'm just wondering because my private bathroom's toilet is stopped up and catering is gone," said Vince.

"Sir, D-X is not in the building tonight," said Coach who then turned and saw Machetti holding a plunger.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Vince.

"Oh umm, nothing sir," said Machetti.

"Why the hell do you have a plunger?" asked Vince.

"Umm… the toilet in the locker room is clogged," answered Machetti.

"Oh alright," said Vince, "and would you happen to know what happened to catering?"

"Umm… it's a holiday week sir they probably took the day off," said Machetti.

"I've never taken a day off in my life," said Vince, "Coach! Go find out what's going on!

"Yes sir," said Coach as he hurried off.

"Now I want you to…" started Vince.

"Hey look it's Moby Dick," said Machetti as he pointed down an empty hallway.

"What the hell," said Vince as he turned his head and Machetti ran off.

"Dammit," said Vince as the camera faded.

**---x---**

The Spirit Squad, had just won their 5-on-5 match against, Eugene, Hacksaw, Val Venis, Viscera, and Snitsky. Then Triple H and Shawn Michals appeared on the Titan-Tron. They were both wearing chef hats and were hosting a huge BBQ.

"Hey Spirit Squad," said Triple H, "How're you doing guys? Hey sorry we can't be in there having a good time with you guys, but Mr. McMahon banned us from the building."

"So we thought what the hell," continued Triple H, "we'll stay out here and have our own good time. We decided to throw a little Fourth of July bash, we've got all the food, we've got girls, we've got beer, we've got it all. We've got hot dogs, we've got Mr. McMahon sized cocktail wieners, we've got the D-X sized foot long. Now who wants a hot dog?"

"I'll take two," said a guy.

"You want two?" asked Triple H, "hey uh Terry right?"

"Yeah," said Terry.

"You're one of the bus drivers?" asked Triple H.

"Yeah," said Terry.

"Hey man, I bet it gets lonely out there," said Triple H.

"Sometimes," said Terry.

"I've got an idea," said Triple H, "hey Shawn, ain't that Mr. Fuji over there?"

"Oh I love Mr. Fuji," said Shawn as he walked off screen.

"I've got a surprise for you my friend," Triple H said to Terry, "Girls, I need two girls over here. Girls show my friend Terry how to have a good time D-X style."

The two girls then flashed Triple H and Terry as Machetti walked up.

"Hey I… whoa," said Machetti, as he saw the girls walk off with Terry.

"I finished with the toilets," said Machetti, "where's Shawn?"

"Mr. Fuji's not over there," said Shawn as he walked back.

"Hey Shawn," said Machetti, "I found something on my way back."

"Hold on, let's just finish with the cheerleaders," said Shawn, "Spirit Squad, as best I can tell you've got two choices, one, you can stay out there, smelling like the feces you were rolling in last week, or you can come out here and let us, beat the feces out of ya."

"Hey bottom line is," said Triple H, "if you're not down with that then we've got two words for ya…"

"SUCK IT!" shouted the group of people under the tarp as Shawn and Machetti walked off and the camera faded.

**---x---**

Raw was back and it showed Shawn and Machetti standing on the steps of a truck out side.

"Hunter!" shouted Shawn, "it's Vince's production truck, the whole show is controlled from in here."

"The whole show is controlled right from in here," said Triple H as he led the girls he was with over to the truck. "Ladies after you…"

The girls climbed up the steps and Triple H stopped to look at their asses as they climbed up. Triple then climbed up the steps and into the truck.

"Guys this is wild," said Triple H when he got in the truck.

"Yeah I found it on my way back from stopping up the toilets," said Machetti who was sitting down between two production guys, "hey that one is on the girls locker room, you perverts! Wait, is that Trish?"

"Hunter look at this," said Shawn, "there are screens every where, I bet you there's a camera in every room."

"You think there's a lot over there there's even more over here," said Triple H, as Shawn and the girls joined him and Machetti by the two production guys, "I'm telling ya they've got a camera in every area of this arena, isn't this amazing girls?"

"Hey what's that button do?" asked Shawn as he went to push a button on a control panel.

"Whoa whoa, no," said the production guy sitting at the panel.

"Hey you can't tell him what to do," said Triple H.

"You're not the boss of me," said Shawn.

"Hey what's your name?" asked Triple H.

"Dave," said the production guy.

"Hey Dave how're you doing?" asked Triple H, "have you met my friends yet?"

"No I haven't," said Dave.

"Hey girls this is Dave," said Triple H as the girls said hi, "hey why don't you guys get acquainted over there."

"Uhh, I've got to go," said Dave as he got up, "I'll be back."

With that Dave and the girls left, and Shawn sat down in Dave's seat next to Machetti.

"Ok which button did he tell you not to push?" asked Triple H.

"That one," said Shawn as he pointed to the button in question.

"Push it," said Triple H, as the other production guys shouted no!

Shawn pushed the button and the screen showed static and went black but then came back on.

"Well now we know why he didn't want us to push that button," said Machetti.

"Now who knows how to work this thing?" asked Shawn.

"Well I took some TVP classes in high school," said Machetti.

"Alright let's have some fun," said Triple H.

"Hey look at camera ten," said Machetti, "Vince is going to the bathroom."

"Go to camera ten, go to camera ten," said Triple H.

"It's that button," said Machetti as he pointed to a button and Shawn pushed it.

Mr. McMahon, was then shown on the Titan-Tron going to the bathroom, and calling his dick Andre the Giant. Coach then ran in and Vince turned and pissed on him.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Vince, as he pulled up his fly.

"You don't understand," said Coach.

"I don't understand?" asked Vince.

"We've got a situation," said Coach, "D-X has taken over the entire production truck. Sir they're running the show. You sir are on world wide television right now."

"You mean… dammit!" shouted Vince before storming out of the bathroom, without washing his hands. Raw Then went to a commercial.

**---x---**

When it came back Vince was in the ring. "Last week was humiliating. I stood on the stage with Shane and the SS…and before we could beat down DX…and then…then...from above we were showered with excrement!" said Vince, "So tonight I barred DX from the building, but they have stepped over the line. They have invaded my production truck. I have had enough."

Vince went to say something else but the microphone he was using went out on him. Vince then gets another microphone.

"I will ask DX…damn it I know it is you! As I was saying, will take care of DX. No one will embarrass me," Vince's voice then changed to a high pitched voice, like a chipmunk, "Hello? Hello? That is not me talking! Damn it you people think this is funny? Lower my mic and lower it now."

"There for…" said Vince but then his voice went deep, "I am not Barry White. I sound like Darth Vader. Normalize my mic!"

"I feel better right about now," said Vince as a fart noise sounded, "THAT WAS NOT ME! THAT WAS DX! They have no respect for me, my family or the business! What DX is, are children."

A rooster then crows as a drawing of a rooster shows up on the Titan-Tron and a little blurb shows up with Vince saying that he loves cocks.

"I find no humor in that!" said Vince as the fans chanted 'you love cocks', "I am asking for dignity now."

"Vince," said Triple H's voice over the speakers, "if you think we can't embarrass you any further, watch this."

The clip of Vince being covered in crap last week was shown on the Titan-Tron.

"Coach were are you, where is security?" asked a very angry Vince McMahon.

Coach is shown rounding up security, then he climbs the steps to the production truck and knocks on the door. Shawn opens it and sends Coach flying off of the steps.

"Hello… anyone?" asked Shawn before going back in and closing the door.

"That is really funny, oh yeah! Let me tell you this DX…it won't be funny any longer. At Saturday Night's Main Event…July 15th…yeah, damn right. It gets better, because on that night, it will be DX vs. The Spirit Squad…in an elimination match. So what's your reaction DX?" asked Vince as a laugh sound track sounded.

"Fine, but I will be laughing after SNME…after the Spirit Squad eliminates you…then I will have something to cheer about," said Vince as a track of cricket chirping plays, "Would you at least have the respect to play my music?"

Vince's music plays as he makes his way back up the ramp, but then it changes to 'Stand Back.' Vince is pissed as he walks to the back.

Then Cade and Murdoch's music plays as they make their way down to the ring.

"Hey Machetti," said Cade as he picked up Vince's discarded microphone, "did you forget about your match tonight? You're supposed to be facing the two of us in a handicap match, so get you ass down here!"

The camera went to Machetti and D-X in the production truck.

"Oh shit I totally forgot," said Machetti, "okay no time to change, Shawn, as soon as the bell rings push this button, then wait a minute and push it again."

Machetti then got up from his seat and left the truck, and the camera showed him running to the arena, then running through the arena towards the entrance, with his pipe back in its spot in his chain vest.

Machetti's music played as he made his way down to the ring, while still dressed in his jeans and chain link vest, and faced Cade and Murdoch. The bell rang as Machetti put down his pipe, but suddenly the lights in the arena went out. The lights were out for a minute before coming back on and showing, Murdoch and Cade laid out in the ring, and Machetti sliding his pipe out of the ring.

Machetti then went onto the ring apron, pulled himself up onto the top rope, and hit a springboard body splash on Cade, hooked the leg and got the pin.

Machetti's music played as he got out of the ring, picked up his pipe, and ran out of the arena back to the production truck.

When Machetti got back and sat down in his seat, Shawn and Triple H were fooling around with Melina's entrance.

**---x---**

After D-X fooled around with Umaga and Armando Alejandro Estrada, Vince was shown heading to his limo, ready to leave the arena. But as soon as the driver got in, fireworks shot out of the moon roof and green smoke came out of the limo. The driver ran out and helped Vince of the back seat. Vince rolls out of the car and is covered in green and black soot, as wheezed on the ground.

D-X then approach him with sparklers and flags, and Machetti followed with a glow stick and a the plunger, then Triple H and Shaw kneel down next to Vince,

"Too bad you banned us from the building huh?" said Shawn.

"Yeah, maybe next time, you'll let us in," said Triple H, "happy Fourth of July."

Triple H and Shawn then walked away, leaving Machetti.

"Oh and here's your plunger back," said Machetti as he dropped the plunger on Vince, "see you next week sir."

Vince was left wheezing on the ground as Machetti walked off.

**---x---**

That's chapter 8! Sorry it took so long, but I was hoping to get a name for that move with the pipe, that's kind of why I didn't have that much wrestling in this chapter.

Peace!


	9. Consequences and Decisions

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 9: Decisions and Consequences**

Zack walked into the arena on Monday night and was happy to see that Coach was not blocking the door this week, and he was even happier when he realized that Maria would be here tonight. Zack had something he had waited two weeks to tell her.

As Zack headed for the locker room he heard John Coachman calling him and turned to see him walking towards him.

"Hey Zack," said Coach, "Vince wants to see you in his office."

"Alright, but you're not going to dump paint on me are you?" asked Zack.

"No," said Coach, "that's for Dinsmore later tonight.

"Alright I'll go see Vince," said Zack as he turned the other way and headed for the WWE Chairman's office.

Zack walked through the arena and finally came across Mr. McMahon's door. Zack quickly knocked and heard a voice to come in, so opened the door and walked inside.

"Zack, nice to see you," said Vince, "I had an idea for a few matches for you in the immediate future."

"Oh really," said Zack, "what are they?"

"Well you know how you hung out with D-X last week," said Vince.

"Yeah," said Zack.

"Well," said Vince, "during Raw tonight I'm going to punish you for that by giving you a match against Umaga."

"Alright," said Zack.

"Now I'm going to need you to put Umaga over," said Vince, "but it can be controversial or anything you want."

"So I'm guessing you didn't want to ruin his undefeated streak?" asked Zack.

"That's about right," said Vince, "and then later tonight I'm going to announce a match for you at Saturday Night's Main Event. I gave Striker and Conway a little layaway about what to do after their match against the Highlanders tonight, so they may fight. But you'll fight one of them and Cade and Murdoch in a no disqualification handicap match."

"Sounds fun," said Zack.

"It should be," said Vince, "now come back here later your segment is up after we beat the crap out of Nick."

"Okay sir," said Zack, "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Zack," said Vince as Zack left the room.

**---x---**

Later that night Zack was standing outside of Vince's office and was wearing his wrestling gear, when he heard the door open and he saw Shane, kick out Eugene, who was covered in green paint.

"My dad will see you now," said Shane.

"Ah Machetti," said Vince, as Machetti entered the room, "sorry about the mess I was teaching some discipline."

"Oh yeah, I saw it outside," said Machetti.

"Alright cut the bull shit," said Vince, "last week I know for a fact that you were with D-X," said Vince, "and I also heard from a reliable source that you showed them how to use all of the equipment in the productions truck."

"Well actually…" started Machetti.

"SHUT UP!" snarled Vince, "last week was another humiliating night and you had a big part in it. So tonight I'm going to give you a match against the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga."

"Umaga…" said Machetti.

"Yes Umaga," said Vince, "this will teach you what happens when you mess with Vincent Kennedy McMahon."

"I'm sure I'll learn something," said Machetti, with a small smirk.

"Oh is that so, but here's one more thing, your pipe is banned from ringside!" snapped Vince, "how do you like that you little punk!"

"Well if that's what you want," said Machetti, "sure, I won't use my pipe during or after my match with Umaga."

"Alright we're clear then," said Vince, "Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Alright," said Machetti, as he walked to the door, "thanks for the match."

"Son of a bitch," Vince muttered to himself as Machetti left the room.

**---x---**

The Haas vs. Viscera match had just ended and Lillian Garcia was rushed from ringside, Todd Grisham then got on the mic and started the introduction for then next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall," announced Todd Grisham, "Making his way to the ring being accompanied by Armando Alejandro Estrada weighing in at three hundred and forty eight pounds… Umaga!"

Estrada got in the ring and took the microphone from Grisham.

"Everybody listen… ha-ha… to me," said Estrada, "my name is Armando Alejandro Estrada, and I present the unstoppable, Samoan bulldozer… Umaga, and tonight Umaga is going to take care of some of Vince McMahon's business and take out Machetti."

With that Estrada dropped the microphone and Machetti's music hit as he made his way down to the ring with his pipe, and his chain mesh vest. Machetti got in the ring and after making sure that Estrada was on the other side of the ring took off his vest and put his pipe in the corner.

But as soon as he turned around Umaga had rushed at him and plowed him into the corner. Then drew back and hit a series of shoulder thrusts. Machetti slumped down to the ground and sat in the corner, while Umaga ran to the other side of the ring then came back with the running ass ram, driving Machetti's head back into the ring post.

Umaga then picked Machetti up and then lifted him into a power-bomb position, then turned around, ran clean across the ring and drove Machetti's back into the ring post with a sickening thud. Umaga then lifted Machetti up and wrapped Machetti's legs around the top of the ring post, so that he was hanging upside down. Then Umaga ran across the ring, rebounded off of the ropes and rammed his head into Machetti's, or he would have, but Machetti pulled himself up at the last second causing Umaga to run head first into the ring post.

Machetti then pulled himself up and stood on the top rope, then turned around and jumped off of the top rope, driving his feet down into Umaga's back and sending him down to the mat. Machetti then ran across the ring and bounced off the ropes and came back with a bulldog and drove Umaga's head down to the mat.

Umaga rolled over onto his back and Machetti hit a standing moonsault, covered, but Umaga managed to power out of the pin attempt. Machetti then ran to the ropes as Umaga sat up, and then Machetti bounced off and came back with a dropkick right to Umaga's face.

Machetti lifted Umaga to his feet and went to whip Umaga into the ropes, but Umaga reversed it and sent Machetti to the ropes instead. But Machetti quickly adapted and jumped up onto the second rope, bounced off it, and nailed the over-castle take over. Machetti then went over to a corner and climbed up onto the top ropes. Then hit a diving head-butt, Machetti hooked Umaga's leg and attempted to get a pin but Umaga kicked out. Machetti lifted Umaga to his feet but Umaga came back with a head-butt.

Then Umaga lifted Machetti and hit a scoop-slam. Umaga went over to a corner and got on the middle rope and then nailed a diving head-butt of his own. Umaga covered Machetti, but he just managed to kick out at the last second. Estrada got on the apron and went to snap the cigar, but Machetti quickly capitalized and hit a low blow on Umaga, causing the bulldozer to drop to his knees.

Machetti ran to the ropes, jumped onto the second one, bounced off of it and lunged at Umaga, but Umaga was ready and caught him, but this was what Machetti wanted, because Machetti managed to pull free and drive Umaga's head down to the mat for a DDT.

Machetti then went to the apron and hoisted himself up onto the top rope, but Estrada grabbed Machetti's foot and pulled him down. Machetti turned around and kicked Estrada off of the apron, not noticing Umaga starting to get up. Then Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and spring-boarded at Umaga but Umaga got to his feet and while Machetti was still in midair Umaga drove his thumb into Machetti's throat for the Samoan Spike. Umaga then made the cover and got the win.

The referee signaled for the bell and ended the match, Estrada then got back in the ring and spat in Machetti's face. Then he pulled Machetti back up to his feet, allowing Umaga to run at him and destroy him with a second Samoan Spike. Umaga then stomped on Machetti and went over to a corner and climbed onto the middle rope, then came off and nailed the unmoving Machetti with a diving head-butt. Umaga then reached down and lifted Machetti to his feet, then threw him up into the air, caught him on his shoulders and slammed him down to the mat with a Samoan Drop. Umaga then lifted Machetti to his feet a final time and took him down with a third and final Samoan Spike. Umaga's music hit and Umaga screamed at Machetti's unmoving body, before he and Estrada eventually got out of the ring and headed to the back, leaving Machetti lying defeated in the middle of the ring.

The referee called down some EMTs who came out and checked on Machetti. Machetti then grabbed the referee's shirt and pulled him down near him then said something to him. The referee nodded and left the ring and came back with a microphone and handed it to Machetti. The EMTs attempted to help Machetti to his feet, but he pushed them all away, then while holding the mic crawled over to the ropes and managed to pull himself up.

Machetti looked around and saw the fans cheering, he had just taken a devastating beating but had managed to pull himself up to his feet. "Hey Vince," Machetti wheezed into the mic, while leaning on the ropes for support, "I know you're watching, 'cause that was just what you wanted to see, me get my ass kicked. Well I also have something you may not want to see…" Machetti then held onto the ropes with one hand then lifted up his other and raised his middle finger and flipped off a camera. "I'm a slow learner you son of a bitch!"

Machetti then fell to the mat and rolled out of the ring. The EMTs and the referee attempted to help Machetti to the back, but he pushed them away from him, then hobbled from ringside up the entrance ramp. Machetti stood on the stage and faced the fans and received a loud ovation before going through the curtains and to the back.

Zack smiled to himself as he saw Maria standing by her interview post and walked over to her.

"Hey Zack!" said Maria with a huge smile, when she saw him.

"Hey," said Zack, "I missed you last week."

"Yeah, well I wasn't even on this continent so I'm sorry."

"Hey that's okay," said Zack, with a smile, "you don't want to defy the boss."

"Speaking of which," said Maria, "Mr. McMahon said to keep you here, so that he can make a match for you at Saturday Night's Main Event, on WWE Unlimited."

"Thanks, but don't worry I have no intention on leaving any time soon," said Zack as gazed at Maria.

"So, I'm guessing that you had time to think?" asked Maria.

"You bet," said Zack, "and you were right, I think about you a lot, you are the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep at night. Last week was very weird not having you here. I was lucky I managed to hang out with D-X during the show, but I still felt like something was missing."

"So…" said Maria, with a small smirk.

"Well… it's kind of hard to explain, but it's like this…" said Zack as he quickly pressed his lips to Maria's for a passionate kiss, which Maria was very quick to return. They only broke apart because oxygen was becoming an issue and neither of them could breathe.

"So… anyway," panted Zack, "I was thinking that maybe after Saturday Night's Main Event, we could… get together."

"I love to," said Maria as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Well would you look at this," said Vince as he and Shane walked by with a camera following them, "Machetti, I saw that stunt you just pulled and I'm not going to stand for it. You may be a slow learner but in the end I'm going to crush you like the snot nosed punk you are!. Maria, get out of here before I fire you!"

Maria looked scared and quickly walked away.

"Machetti," said Vince, "once again you have defied me, and you still have not learned the lesson that you need to learn. It's a lesson in respect, that lesson is don't cross the boss. You can continue to hang out with people like D-X, but those actions will have huge consequences, because by joining up with them you have crossed the boss."

"Meaning…" said Machetti.

"Don't interrupt me," snarled Vince, "at Saturday Night's Main Event, you are going to be in a three on one handicap match against some men that you know well, Rob Conway, Lance Cade, and Trevor Murdoch. Oh and so you don't go and get yourself disqualified for an easy way out, it's going to a no-disqualification match. So while you are getting beaten in the middle of that ring, think about why you're there and if you want to continue hanging out with people like D-X."

"Sounds like fun," said Machetti.

"Oh it will be," said Vince, as he attempted to give an un-noticed signal.

Machetti quickly turned around just in time to duck a chair shot from Shane, then he grabbed the chair and 'accidentally' knocked Vince to the ground when he pulled it away from Shane. "See you Saturday," Machetti said to the McMahons with a smirk on his face. Then he walked off, with Shane glaring after him and Vince muttered something on the floor as the Unlimited Camera faded.

"Zack," said Vince as he got off the ground.

"Yeah," said Zack as he turned back around.

"Good job," said Vince as he walked off.

Zack walked in the opposite direction and managed to find Maria nearby.

"Nice job," said Maria before giving Zack a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," said Zack.

"So we've got a few minutes," said Maria, "do you want to do something?"

"You have to ask?" asked Zack as he quickly kissed Maria.

Zack spent the rest of the show with Maria, except for a few minutes where he got changed in the locker room. After seeing Eugene walked by, still covered in green, Zack and Maria met up with Carlos and drove back to the hotel. It turned out that they were staying at the same one.

While Carlos went up to the room, Zack walked Maria to hers and after a quick kiss good night, Maria went inside. Zack walked back to his room, and eventually went to sleep with a huge smile on his face.

**---x---**

Now Machetti had a match at Saturday Night's Main Event, but can he take on three guys at once?

Next Chapter: Saturday Night's Main Event

Peace!


	10. Saturday Night's Main Event

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 10: Saturday Night's Main Event**

Saturday Night's Main Event started and Zack was backstage with Maria. Zack's handicap match was up after the D-X vs. Spirit Squad match, and he couldn't wait. The first round of the Diva Bull Riding Contest had been pre-recorded so Maria didn't have anything to do seeing how she wasn't in the finals.

Zack and Maria walked down an empty hallway, when out of no where Zack was tackled to the ground by Brian and Paul.

"Jesus Christ!" said Zack from the ground, "would it kill you to give a guy a warning?"

"Yes," said Brian and Paul together.

"Okay," said Zack, "just thought I'd ask."

Brian and Paul then helped Zack up to his feet.

"Brian, Paul, this is Maria," said Zack, "Maria these numb-skulls are Brian and Paul."

"Yeah I figured," said Maria, "what are you guys doing here?"

"Well it is a joint brand show," said Brian.

"And we happen to be the WWE Tag-Team Champions," said Paul.

"So it's only right for us to show up at Saturday Night's Main Event," said Brian.

"So what are you guys up to?" asked Paul.

"Well I've got a no-disqualification handicap match tonight," said Zack, "and afterwards Maria and I are going to be going out somewhere."

"Oooh," said Brian with a smirk, as he looked from Zack to Maria.

"So what are you guys going to be doing tonight?" asked Maria.

"Nothing," said Paul.

"We don't have a match or anything," said Brian.

"We just have to be here," said Paul.

"Well if you have nothing better to do," said Zack, "maybe I could get you two to run in during my match."

"Really?" asked Brian.

"But you're on Raw," said Paul, "and we're on Smackdown!"

"But we all were trained by HBK, and went to the Texas Wrestling Academy," said Zack, "Maybe we could do something along the lines of that."

"But don't you have to ask Mr. McMahon first?" asked Maria.

"Yeah," said Zack, "but if we have it all planned out before we go to him he'll like it better."

"So then what are you going to do?" asked Maria.

"Well I think you guys should do the run-in at the end," said Zack, "that way we won't throw the fans off completely and we won't have to change the match too much."

"So do you want us to run down there and beat some one with a chair?" asked Brian.

"Or do you want us to keep two of them occupied?" asked Paul.

"I think you guys should distract Cade and Murdoch," said Zack, "you guys are a tag-team and they are a tag-team, you can also add that to your reasoning for helping me, you wanted to be a dominant tag-team in the WWE."

"We need to tell Rob, Trevor, and Lance about this though," said Brian.

"You're right," said Zack, "but I think we need to see if Vince likes the idea first."

"No sense worrying them over something that might not happen," said Paul.

"Alright let's go see Vince then," said Brian.

When Vince McMahon opened the door to his office he was very surprised to see Zack, Maria, Paul, and Brian waiting to talk with him.

"To what do I owe this visit?" asked Vince.

"Sir I was wondering if I could have my friends Paul and Brian run in during the end of my match tonight," said Zack.

"Hmm…" said Vince, "how would you angle this run-in?"

"Well you see sir," said Paul, "As you know, Zack, Brian and I all were trained by Michael Hickenbottom, and we all attended the Texas Wrestling Academy. It could be a reunion of sorts."

"Also, Paul and I are the tag-team champions," said Brian, "and we could say that we're out to show that we're the better tag team, and thus take out Cade and Murdock."

"Also sir," said Zack, "It could show as a symbol of defiance to you that I managed to survive another one of your lessons by getting help from my friends."

"You know you might be on to something," said Vince, "it could work. But during the match Zack needs to get clobbered though, so that it looks like he needs help."

"Sounds good to me," said Zack, "should I go tell the other three?"

"Yes, but wait one second," said Vince as he turned to Maria, "did you want to do something?"

"Oh, I don't have to," said Maria, who up until now had remained quiet.

"Let me think," said Vince, "we could have you come out from under the ring and low blow Conway from behind."

"But how would you work me in?" asked Maria.

"Well Zack did save you from Conway over these passed few weeks right?" asked Vince, "it could be your way of returning the favor. Plus we could use you as Zack's weakness, and use you to get him into hard matches."

"Well if that's what you want me to do," said Maria, "then I'll do it."

"Alright," said Vince, "go tell you opponents, I've got to take care of some things."

The four superstars left the Chairman's office and went to the locker-room to find Rob, Lance, and Trevor. They didn't seem too fond of getting beaten down again but eventually were convinced to accept the changes, mainly because they got to be dominant for most of the match, on network TV, it would be a great way to show off. Besides, Machetti was going to win anyway.

Maria, Zack, Brian, and Paul eventually broke up and went to their respective locker-rooms to get changed for their match, and gathered near the entrance ramp as the D-X/Spirit Squad match finished up.

Zack was greeted by both members of D-X when they came through the curtain.

"Hey what's up kid?" asked Michael, "whoa is this a reunion of all of my former students?"

"Yeah," said Brian, "we're sticking it to Mr. McMahon tonight."

"Well I think good old HBK already did that," said Paul (Levesque), "we locked him in the cage with the members of the Spirit Squad."

"But hey," said Michael, "anyone who is an enemy of Vince McMahon is a friend to Degeneration X."

"Well good luck guys," said Levesque as he and Michael left.

But just as D-X left, Mr. McMahon and the Spirit Squad came through the curtain.

"Good luck tonight," said Vince as he walked passed, "I'll be watching your match intently."

"Thank you sir," said Zack.

Zack waited a few more minutes then _Riot Time_ hit and he grabbed his pipe and walked through the curtains. Machetti walked down the entrance ramp and ran around the ring high-five-ing fans, then rolled in.

Next Rob Conway music hit as he made his way down to the ring. Conway walked down the entrance ramp and walked over to the announcer area and got a chair. Conway then walked around to the entrance ramp and waited from his partners.

Cade and Murdoch's music hit as the tag-team made their way down to the ring, but they weren't alone, Murdoch was wheeling a trashcan filled with foreign objects down to ringside. Machetti held his pipe tightly and waited for his opponents to get in the ring.

Murdoch grabbed a road sign and Cade took out a 2 by 4, then Cade and Murdoch went around to the other side of the ring. Then Conway, Cade, and Murdoch entered at the same time from different spots, effectively surrounding Machetti.

Machetti took a second to look at the wrestlers in the ring and the weapons in their hands, then quickly swung his pipe a Conway, who managed to block the pipe with his chair. Machetti quickly brought his pipe back as fast as he could and drove it into Cade sternum as he tried to attack Machetti from behind.

Machetti ducked a shot from the road sign, and nailed Murdoch with the pipe, sending him crashing down to the mat. But Conway took this moment to strike and brought the chair down hard on Machetti's back, knocking him down to the mat.

Cade and Murdoch got back to their feet as Conway continually smashed Machetti with the chair. Then Cade joined in and hit Machetti with his 2x4 and Murdoch got in a few shots with his road sign.

But suddenly Machetti started to get up, despite his opponents wailing on him with their weapons. An evil smile spread across Machetti's face as he pointed to the chain vest he was wearing. The metal had protected his body and had lessened the impact of the weapons hitting him.

Machetti spun around while sticking out his pipe and hit, Conway, Cade, and Murdoch squarely in the face as he continued to spin. Machetti then grabbed Cade and hit the Amputator on him. Machetti went for the cover, but Conway and Cade made the save and broke up the pin.

Machetti got up and hit Murdoch with his pipe then ran at Conway, who had retreated to the other side of the ring, drove his pipe into the ground and used it to pole-vault over to Conway and nail him with a corkscrew dropkick.

But as soon as Machetti let got of his pipe and was down on the ground, Cade and Murdoch ran over, Murdoch grabbed the pipe and Cade started hitting Machetti with the 2x4. Conway then got up and hit Machetti with the chair.

Cade then lifted Machetti to his feet and held him from behind, while Conway took the chair and smashed Machetti in the face, busting him wide open. Conway dropped the chair and got on top of Machetti and started raining down punches, as the blood continued to flow down Machetti's face.

Conway lifted Machetti to his feet, and taunted him by showing Machetti his knuckles, which were covered in Machetti's blood. Then with the help of Cade, Conway pulled the chain-link vest off of Machetti. Then Conway and Cade held Machetti from behind, as Murdoch got ready to him Machetti with the pipe.

But at that moment something snapped inside of Machetti, maybe it way seeing someone else holding his pipe, maybe it was the blood in his eyes, but anyway Machetti snapped and out of nowhere, ducked down, causing Murdoch to hit Cade with the pipe instead of him.

Machetti then pulled free from Conway and speared him to the ground, and started raining down punches on Conway's face. Murdoch attempted to attack Machetti from behind but Machetti got back up and hit a running corkscrew dropkick and knocked Murdoch down. Machetti then pulled hit pipe away from Murdoch and started wailing on him with the iron pipe, landing shot after shot after shot on Murdoch's torso as he rolled around trying to avoid getting hit. Conway and Cade just looked on in shock as Machetti unloaded on Murdoch.

Machetti then turned around and glared at Conway and Cade, who quickly retreated out of the ring. Machetti then flipped Murdoch onto his stomach and hooked his pipe under Murdoch's chin and pulled back for the Iron Clutch. Murdoch writhed in pain and was about to tap, when Conway came from behind and landed a sickening chair shot on Machetti's back. Cade then locked in a sleeper and pulled Machetti to the ground.

Conway started kick Machetti in the stomach, while Cade continued to hold onto the sleeper. After a while Machetti's face was turning purple, or it would have been purple but the blood was now completely covering it and causing it to look red. Machetti started to fight back and struggled to get back on his feet, despite Conway kicking him in the stomach. Conway then grabbed the 2z4 and nailed Machetti in the stomach, as Cade let Machetti lay limp on the mat.

Murdoch then slowly got to his feet, as Machetti struggled to get back up. Then Cade and Murdoch ran at Machetti and hit the Sweet n Sour, while Conway nailed Machetti in the stomach with the 2z4, causing Machetti to flip in midair and land on his back and begin coughing up blood.

Conway was about to go for the pin, but out of no where London and Kendrick ran down to the ring. London and Kendrick cleaned house, as Machetti was still on the ground. Then London hit a dropsault on Cade and knocked him out of the ring, as Kendrick dropkicked Murdoch over the top rope and out of the ring as well. Then both London and Kendrick jumped over the ropes and landed on the people the just chucked out of the ring.

Conway watch as London and Kendrick got rid of his partners and found himself alone in the ring with Machetti, who was still lying on the ground. Conway walked over to Machetti but out of no where, Maria appeared and low blowed Conway from behind. Conway dropped to his knees as Maria ran to Machetti and helped him up, and handed him his pipe. Machetti looked at Maria and smiled, then grabbed Conway and nailed the Amputator. Machetti then hooked Conway's leg and got the three count.

London and Kendrick got back in the ring as Machetti's music started to play. London and Kendrick then lifted Conway to his feet and threw him out of the ring. Maria got out of the ring and got a microphone.

"So London, Kendrick, and Maria," said Maria, as she began interviewing the WWE Tag Team Champions and herself, "allow me to ask you the question that everyone in the arena is wondering. Why did you come down to the ring and help Machetti win his match?"

"Well Maria," said Maria, "I came down because a few weeks ago Rob Conway kidnapped me. But Machetti rescued me, so I figured that I would return the favor."

"Wow Maria," said Maria, "London and Kendrick why did you help out Machetti?"

"Well you see Maria," said London, "we may be from Smackdown! But Machetti, Brian and I all trained together under Shawn Michaels. And Machetti's our friend, it looked like he needed us out here, so we came and helped him."

"Also," said Brian, "seeing how we are the tag-team champions on Smackdown! we wanted to send a message to our opponents at the Great American Bash, 'the Pit-bulls' and all the other tag teams in the back. We showed that we are a great tag team by taking out one of Raw's tag teams."

"What everyone needs to realize about us," said London, "is that you should expect the unexpected, we're here but we're not all there!"

"Well I'm sure that message was sent," said Maria, "speaking of messages, Machetti, Mr. McMahon said that you needed to learn something. Did you learn anything during this three on one match?"

"Actually yes I did," said Machetti, as he took the microphone, "Vince I just survived another one of your matches and you know what, you can kiss my ass because I'll do what ever the hell I want around here. You can't stop me from hanging out with D-X or clogging up all of your toilets, but you are welcome to try, cause I've got friends to back me up, and I'll always be here to stop you."

Machetti then dropped the microphone and left the ring, as London, Kendrick, and Maria followed behind. When Zack walked through the curtains he was handed a towel and he quickly wiped the blood off of his face. Then Zack turned around as Maria jumped on him and pressed her lips to his, for a deep kiss, which Zack was quick to return. When they finally broke apart Zack blushed when he saw Brian and Paul smirking at him.

"Nice job out there," said Paul.

"And nice job over there too," said Brian as he raised an eyebrow.

"Jealous?" Zack asked Brian, as he wrapped his arm around Maria.

"Not really," said Brian.

"So what's left on the card?" asked Paul.

"Well we've got the Big Show/Khali/Undertaker promo, then the Extreme rules match with Sabu vs. Stevie, and then the Bull Riding Contest finals, and finally Cena vs. Edge," said Zack.

"So we've got a while," said Brian.

"Actually," said Maria, "the Extreme rules match will probably only go for a few minutes, and the diva bull riding contest will last a minute at best. Then I have the…"

"Oh my god!" said Maria, "I forgot about the KissCam! I have to go on before the Cena/Edge match."

"Alright Brian, Paul, and I are going to go get changed then we can go to a superstar cafeteria and get something to eat and after you've eaten something you can go out for the KissCam," said Zack.

"Sounds good," said Maria, "I'll see you boys later."

The group split up and went to their locker rooms and got changed into their normal clothes. Then the met back up at the cafeteria.

"Zack are we still going out some where after the show?" asked Maria.

"Only if you want to," said Zack.

"Tell you what," said Maria, "by the time we finally get out of here it's going to be passed eleven, and we've got a house show tomorrow and then Raw on Monday. Now I think we'll have to reschedule, but if you want, we could come up with something else to do…"

"How's this," said Zack as he grabbed Maria and kissed her for all he was worth.

"Well… it's a start," said Maria, as she kissed Zack back.

"Do they really have to do that in front of us?" Brian asked Paul.

"Jealous?" asked Paul with a smirk.

"I am not freakin' jealous!" snapped Brian.

"Wait, what's Brian jealous about?" Maria asked as he pulled away from Zack for a second.

"Alright it's almost time for the KissCam," said Maria.

"I'll walk you to the entrance," said Zack, as he quickly jumped up.

"We'll be back," Maria said to Brian and Paul, as she grabbed Zack's hand and the two of them walked off.

Zack walked Maria to the ramp, then she went through the curtain as her music hit. Two and a half minutes later Maria was back and the two of them met up again with Brian and Paul, but stopped for a few minutes for a little private time.

Once they met up, the four superstars went and found a TV to watch the main event on. It was very enjoyable and the part where Cena FU-ed Edge through the announce table was great. The four finally parted way and left the arena for their respective hotels.

**---x---**

That's Saturday Night's Main Event! What's Vince going to do now that Machetti has defied him again?

Peace!


	11. Fallout From Saturday Night

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 11; Fallout From Saturday Night**

It was Monday night and Raw was live from San Antonio Texas. Machetti suddenly found himself in the Chairman's office and was being confronted by a very, very angry Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"So Machetti," said Vince, "you think that because you survived, I'm done with you now?"

"Yes?" supplied Machetti.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Vince, "I am going to make you life a living hell, and hopefully during the course of it you will realize what happens when you cross the boss, especially when you cross Vincent Kennedy McMahon. When I'm done with you you're going to come crawling back to me a broken man, and you'll only have yourself to thank."

"What ever you say," said Machetti.

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!" shouted Vince, "I have half a mind to fire you right now, but I wont, I have a better Idea, and that idea starts tonight. Tonight you are going to face Kenny of the Spirit Squad. How do you like that?"

"You said you'd make my life a living hell," said Machetti with a smirk, "and you give me a match against a freakin' cheerleader? This is going to be easier that I thought."

"We'll see about that," said Vince, "now get the hell out of my office."

With a small smirk Machetti left the room leaving Vince in his office to tend to some business.

"So how'd it go?" Maria asked Zack when he left the office.

"Alright," said Zack, "I've got a match with Kenny tonight, and then I need to piss Vince off some more."

"How long is your match going to be?" asked Maria.

"Five minutes give or take a few," said Zack.

"Great," said Maria, "more time for me to spend with you. I finished my two interview segments, now you just have a match to do. But now we can have a great time together."

"Oh and what did you have in mind?" asked Zack.

"This," said Maria as she grabbed Zack and kissed him with all of the intensity that she could muster.

"You know," said Zack, when Maria pulled away, "I think this is going to be a very enjoyable show."

"You bet it is," said Maria, as he laced her fingers through Zack's.

The two of them then walked down the hallway holding hands.

**---x---**

The Highlanders had just finished their segment with D-X, when _Riot Time_ hit in the arena and Machetti made his way down to the ring, wearing his chain-link vest and his orange shorts, while his pipe was safely tucked into the slit in the back of the vest.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one-fall," announced Todd Grisham, "introducing first, from Detroit Michigan weighing in at one hundred and ninety pounds… Machetti!"

Machetti started sprinting towards the ring then jumped and dove in between the second and bottom rope, rolled forward and stood up in the center of the ring. Machetti then took the pipe out of his vest and got out of the ring and handed it to the time keeper. Machetti then handed the time-keeper his pipe before getting back into the ring.

Next the Spirit Squad's Music hit…

"Kenny…Johnny…Mitch…Nicky…Mikey… and we are… The Spirit Squad!"

With that all five members of the Spirit Squad made their way to the ring.

"And the opponent," announced Grisham, "being accompanied by the Spirit Squad… Kenny!"

Kenny got in the ring and extended his hand offering to shake hands with Machetti, but as Machetti went to shake Kenny's hand Kenny brought the hand back and slapped Machetti across the face, then laughed his ass off.

Machetti glared at Kenny then charged at the green clad cheerleader and speared him to the ground, and started raining down punches on Kenny's face. Machetti then stood up, jumped in the air and extended a leg and landed on Kenny with a standing leg drop.

Machetti then lifted Kenny to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and hit the thunder and lightning combo, sending Kenny flying across the ring. Machetti then got on the top turnbuckle and lunged across the ring and nailed a diving head-butt on Kenny, hooked Kenny's leg, but only got two.

Machetti then whipped Kenny against the ropes, who bounced off of them and came back at Machetti at full speed, but Machetti simply bent down, grabbed Kenny by the waist and shot back up, sending Kenny flying over his head for a back-body drop. Machetti then ran against the ropes, bounced off of them and came back for a split legged summersault. Machetti once again went for the pin but Johnny grabbed Kenny's leg and put in to the bottom rope while the referee wasn't looking, then pointed it out to the ref who stopped counting at two.

Machetti got up and lifted Kenny to his feet, then whipped Kenny into the corner, Machetti charged at Kenny, but Kenny moved out of the way. Machetti quickly adapted and instead jumped up onto the top of the turnbuckle, turned around and lunged at Kenny for a crossbody, but just as Machetti was getting close, Mikey grabbed Kenny's ankle and pulled back so that Kenny fell, and Machetti missed him.

Machetti quickly recovered and got back up to his feet and then walked over to Kenny and lifted him up to his feet. Machetti then whipped Kenny towards the ropes, but Kenny reversed it and whipped Machetti across the ring instead, but Machetti quickly jumped up onto the second rope, spring-boarded off of it and hit Kenny with the Over Castle Take Over.

But Machetti wasn't done yet, Machetti quickly got up and lifted Kenny to his feet, grabbed the side of Kenny's pants, and nailed and Impaler DDT. Machetti then went for the pin, but lifted Kenny's shoulder off of the mat when he saw Nicky standing on the apron.

Machetti got off of Kenny and walked over to Nicky who was yelling at him. Machetti shook his head and went to clothesline Nicky off of the apron, but before he could Nicky jumped off of the apron as Kenny came from behind with a roll-up, but Machetti managed to kick out at two.

Kenny got up and lifted Machetti to his feet and threw him outside of the ring, then distracted the referee while the other four members of the Spirit Squad beat the hell out of Machetti on the outside. But as soon as the referee turned around the Spirit Squad stopped stomping on Machetti and rolled him back into the ring. Kenny quickly ran over to Machetti and hooked his leg for a pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

Kenny then lifted Machetti to his feet and rammed him shoulder first into the ring post. Then Kenny backed away as the referee turned and yelled at him. But meanwhile, Johnny, ever the opportunist, grabbed Machetti's arm brought it back then smashed it against the ring post, then did it once more for good measure, just as the referee was turning around.

Kenny then brought Machetti back, grabbed his arm and took Machetti down with an arm drag. Kenny then flipped Machetti onto his stomach and bent Machetti's bad arm backwards, sending waves of excruciating pain through Machetti's shoulder. Kenny held on to the arm and hooked it behind Machetti's back for an arm lock, while Machetti screamed in pain.

Kenny then extended Machetti's arm and laid it flat on the mat, then jumped in the air and drove his knee down onto the arm. Kenny then got on his knees and lifted the arm, then wrenched it to the side, then pulled it back. Kenny then got back on top of Machetti and re-applied the arm lock.

Machetti screamed as he tried to reach for the ropes, and saw Mitch standing there with the Mega-phone, Mitch then pointed the Mega-phone at Machetti and yelled into Machetti's face. A look of rage filled Machetti's eyes as he glared at Mitch, while Kenny continued to apply pressure to his arm.

Machetti then dug deep and lunged forward and attempted to grab the bottom rope which was not just inches away. But Mitch just laughed at Machetti and pulled the rope away from him so he couldn't reach it. Kenny then dragged Machetti by the arm back to the center of the ring, and once again locked in the arm lock.

Machetti struggled for a few a while longer before finally managing to make it onto knees. But Kenny still had in the arm lock, but was just no longer on top of Machetti. Then suddenly the fans started to clap together slowly, then getting faster willing Machetti to get up. Machetti fought through the pain and managed to make it up to his feet, then rolled forward and un-wrenched his arm, then pulled Kenny towards him and used his good arm to nail Kenny with a clothesline.

Machetti then waited for Kenny to get to his feet, and hit him with another clothesline, then turned around as Kenny got back up and hit him with another. Machetti turned around once more as Kenny was struggling to get back up to his feet. Machetti ran at Kenny, kicked him in the stomach, used his good arm to grab the side of Kenny's pants, and hit him with an Impaler. But before Machetti could go for the pin Johnny got in the ring and started arguing with the referee. Machetti got to his feet, and turned around just in time to duck Mitch as he tried to hit Machetti with the Mega-phone. Machetti then ran at Mitch and whipped him across the ring, then grabbed him by the side as he came back, lifted him up and dropped him to the ground for a flapjack.

Mitch rolled out of the ring as Nicky ran in, but Machetti ran at him and clotheslined him out of the ring, to the ground. Mikey came in next but Machetti ran at him and knocked him out of the ring with a corkscrew dropkick. Kenny quickly got back up to his feet and grabbed Machetti from behind and hit him with a neck-breaker.

Johnny then got out of the ring as Kenny climbed up to the top rope, and jumped off looking for the leg drop, but Machetti just managed to roll out of the way, and Kenny ate the mat. Machetti then stood behind Kenny and waited for him to get up, then locked his arms around Kenny's waist, and nailed him with a German suplex, then Machetti rolled over and applied a pin while using a bridge, and while the referee was counting grabbed the ropes for additional leverage enabling him to get the pin.

The bell rang and Machetti's music hit, but was quickly interrupted when the rest of the Spirit Squad hit the ring, and quadruple teamed Machetti. Then the four Spirit Squad members each grabbed a limb, and flung Machetti into the air for the High Spirits, causing Machetti to crash down to the mat unconscious.

Then Mikey, and Nicky helped Kenny to his feet and got him on the top rope. Kenny then jumped off and hit the top rope leg drop. The Spirit Squad hit Machetti with the High Spirits once more before leaving Machetti lying on his back in the middle of the ring. The Spirit Squad then left the ring and walked to the back.

Machetti eventually managed to get to his feet and climbed out of the ring. Machetti got the referee to get his vest and pipe, then stumbled up the ramp, and through the curtain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Maria asked once Zack made it through the curtain.

"I could be better," said Zack, who then hugged Maria close to him and gave her a kiss, "but now I'm great."

"Glad I could help," said Maria.

"So what are we going to be doing now?" asked Zack, "we have a while until I need to meddle in the main event."

"I can think of a few things," said Maria.

"Oh and what would some of those things be?" asked Zack.

"Well…" said Maria, "one involves you and me finding an empty closet and…"

Maria was quickly silenced when Zack pressed a finger to her lips.

"I think I like that one, but first I'm going to get changed," said Zack.

Maria walked Zack to the locker room and waited outside for him to get changed. When Zack re-emerged, he was wearing a black tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Zack then grabbed Maria's hand and together they went off to find the before-mentioned closet.

"Okay," said Zack once they found a fitting closet, "now we have twenty minutes to the main event, but who's counting, after you my lady."

"Chivalry will only get you so far," said Maria, as she stepped into the closet, while Zack held the door open for her.

"Don't worry I think I know how to go the rest of the way," said Zack, as he followed Maria into the closet and shut the door behind him.

**---x---**

Twenty minutes later Maria and Zack emerged from the closet, with both of them looking extremely ruffled.

"That was fun," said Zack, "good idea."

With that Zack took Maria's hand in his and the two of them walked down to the entrance to watch the main-event.

**---x---**

Shane McMahon vs. HBK was underway, Triple H and Vince McMahon were at ringside and Shane was perched on the top rope. Shane then lunged across the ring and hit a diving elbow drop on Shawn. Shane then went to a corner and started mocking HBK by 'tuning up the band' and stomping his foot on the ground. Shane then lunged at Shawn and attempted to hit the Heart Break Kid with his own finishing maneuver, but HBK managed to counter Shane's Sweet Chin Music and went crazy on him with right hands.

Shawn then ran against the ropes and came back with a flying forearm, then kicked up much to the delight of the crowd. HBK then grabbed Shane and hit him with a scoop slam, then Shawn went up top and nailed Shane with an elbow drop. HBK then stood in the corner and started tuning up the band, as the crowd cheered. But when Shawn went for the Sweet Chin Music, Vince grabbed his leg and prevented him from hitting the move.

Triple H ran around the outside of the ring and chased Vince off, but that was just what Vince wanted as all five members of the Spirit Squad emerged from under the ring. Shane and the Spirit Squad then preceded to beat the hell out of HBK as the referee signaled for the bell, ending the match as s diqualification.

Triple H turned around and ran back down the ramp and got in the ring to help his partner, but the five members of the Spirit Squad overwhelmed 'the Game' and chucked him out of the ring. The Spirit Squad then stood around HBK and each of them grabbed a limb and flung Shawn up into the air for the High Spirits, but HBK landed on his feet and started fighting back,

But the now seven-on-one assault by the McMahons and the Spirit Squad was too much, and HBK was beaten down again. The Spirit Squad once again went for the High Spirits, and this time they nailed it.

Shane took this opportunity to get out of the ring. Shane went over to the ring announcer's area and grabbed a chair, and promptly smashed Triple H on the back with it. Shane then slid the chair in the ring and then got another one before coming in himself.

The two chairs were then set up side-by-side near one of the turnbuckles. But as the McMahons and the Spirit Squad were preparing to put away Shawn Michaels in his home town of San Antonio, Triple H grabbed his Sledge-Hammer from under the ring, while Machetti ran down the entrance ramp with his pipe in hand.

Triple H and Machetti got in the ring at the same time and the occupants quickly scattered. Machetti nailed Kenny with the Amputator as Triple H hit Mitch in the face with the sledge-hammer, Machetti then smashed Nicky in the stomach with the pipe, and then brought it down on the back of Nicky's head, sending the cheerleader crashing to the mat. Meanwhile Triple H took out Johnny while HBK got back up and took out Mikey with one of the chairs.

While Machetti and D-X cleaned house the McMahons rolled out of the ring and back up the entrance ramp, while the beaten male cheerleaders rolled out of the ring. The D-X theme then hit as Shawn, Machetti, and Triple H celebrated in the ring. Triple H then showed Machetti how to do the D-X crotch chop and both of them stood on either side of Shawn and taunted the McMahon's as Raw ended.

Vince and Shane quickly ran from ring side, while Machetti and D-X continued to celebrate in the ring. HBK patted Machetti on the back before D-X eventually headed up the ramp and to the back.

"Zack, great job," said Michael once they had gone through the curtain.

"Yeah man," said Paul, "that was awesome."

"Hey," said Zack, "I was just trying to keep up with you."

Zack's eyes then fell on Maria.

"Oh… well I can see we're not needed," said Michael, as he noticed Maria, "see you next week kid."

Michael and Paul then walked off leaving Zack alone with Maria.

"You did great out there," said Maria before she passionately kissed Zack on the lips.

"Thanks," said Zack.

"Come on," said Maria as she grabbed Zack's hand, "let's get back to the hotel."

"Alright," said Zack with a smirk, "but I'm driving."

Maria and Zack then drove back to the hotel, and after walking Maria to her room Zack went back to his room and fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

**---x---**

Vince isn't even close to done with Machetti yet. And now Machetti had aligned himself with D-X, what's going to happen next?

Peace!


	12. Stephanie's Baby

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 12: Stephanie's Baby**

Raw was live from Cleveland, the Spirit Squad had just defended their tag team titles against the Highlanders and Machetti had just knocked on the door of the chairman's office. Machetti was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. But Machetti was also holding his pipe, just in the freakin' cheerleaders were in the office and decided to gang up on him. He as well as the rest of the locker room knew that Vince, Shane, and Paul (Levesque) were away while Stephanie was giving birth to her and Paul's first child. There had been a joke circulating the locker-room that if Paul's kid was a boy, baby Triple H would be destined to become a wrestler.

(A/N: Yes I know that they had a girl but that was actually a joke that had been reported going through the locker room.)

Anyway since Vince wasn't here tonight Machetti assumed that Vince's stooge Coach would be running thing, and that the guy was probably trying to make himself comfortable in the WWE Chairman's office.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Machetti as he entered the office. Machetti looked around and noticed that Coach was not alone he had three security guys in there with him.

"Yes I did," said the Coach, "I just got off of the phone with Mr. McMahon and he told me in explicit detail that he is sick and tired of you interfering in his business, and that last week you crossed the line."

"What? The Spirit Squad attacked me after my match was over last week, it was payback, and you know what they say payback's a bitch."

"It doesn't really matter," said the Coach, "Mr. McMahon said that he does not want you in the arena tonight, and you know, I agree with him. Besides you might interfere in the Coach's match against Shawn Michaels tonight."

"Are you suggesting that there would be a reason for me to interfere in your mach?" asked Machetti.

"No," said Coach looking slightly nervous, "but you know the Coach wants to beat Shawn Michaels one on one. If you see your friend getting beaten down, your actions from last week may repeat themselves."

For the second time in the first twenty minutes of the show a superstar laughed in Coach's face.

"You…beat HBK!" said Machetti through a fit of laughter, "keep dreaming."

"Well you may find that funny, but the Coach has something you may find funnier," said Coach, "if you don't leave the arena in the next five minutes, then I'm going to have to have security escort you out."

Machetti took a moment to look at the security, they were all at different heights and they all seemed to be in pretty good shape. Then Machetti looked down at his pipe.

"So what's it going to be?" asked Coach, "are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Machetti looked at the three security guys and then turned around and walked towards the door.

"That's what I thought," said Coach.

Machetti was about to grab the handle when he turned around, walked back to Coach, and promptly… laughed in his face.

"Guys get him out of here," ordered Coach.

One of the guards started advancing on Machetti.

"Gee what ever will I do now?" Machetti asked himself out loud, "Oh I know!"

Machetti grabbed his pipe with both hands and nailed the guard in the head, knocking the guard out before he even hit the ground. Machetti then turned around and ran out of the office.

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Coach, "get him out of the arena even if it kills you!"

**-x-**

The Carlito and Trish Stratus segment was taking place and Zack continued to run down the hallway. Zack eventually slowed down and ended near Maria's interview area.

"Hey Maria," said Zack as he ran up behind her.

"Hi Zack," said Maria as she gave him a quick kiss, "Did you get yourself in trouble again?"

"Well, they wanted me out of the arena," explained Zack, "and I really didn't want to go."

"Sounds like you have a fun night in front of you," said Maria.

"Well I'd rather spend it with you, but if management wants me running around the building creating chaos for two hours, then I guess it's not the worst way to spend Raw."

"Oh look, here come the thugs," said Maria.

"Oh, I guess I should get going," said Zack, "actually wait a minute."

"Hey guys hold up!" shouted Zack, "before we run out near ring side, let's fool around here for a few minutes. Camera guy get ready! Maria think of an interview question."

Zack quickly took a few steps back and the camera guy started rolling.

"Machetti!" called Maria as he ran by.

"Um… hey Maria," said Machetti, "now's not really a good time."

"Oh," said Maria, who looked a little put down, "but I just wanted to ask some questions."

"Alright, but make it quick," said Machetti as he glanced down the hallway.

"Well I've heard that Mr. McMahon has ordered Coach to get you escorted from the building, how do you feel?" asked Maria.

"Well I'm sure as hell not leaving," said Machetti, "and if Coach wants to send his stooges after me then they'll have to catch me first."

The camera man then turned and showed the security guys running down the hallway.

"Um Maria I think I need to get going," said Machetti as the security guards continued to run closer.

Machetti walked in front of Maria and ran towards the three security guys, and ducked under the guard in the middle's arm as he tried to stretch it out and clothesline him.

Machetti then turned around and leap-frogged over the security guy and kicked him in the face. The other two guards attempted to grab Machetti but he just swung his pipe and knocked the two of them tot the ground.

"I'll be back for this," said Machetti as he handed Maria his pipe, "I can run faster without it."

Machetti noticed the guards struggling to get to their feet, then turned and ran as fast as he could towards the entrance ramp, while passing John Cena and Ric Flair on the way. Flair quickly turned and woooo-ed as Machetti ran passed.

A camera guy in the arena took over as Machetti ran through the curtain and down the ramp. Machetti quickly climbed into the ring and posed for the fans as the security guys ran down the entrance ramp.

The security guys decided to split up and surrounded the ring, each of them going in a different way. Machetti hit a corkscrew dropkick on one of them but another guard grabbed Machetti from behind. The final guard then went to hit Machetti, but Machetti struggled free of the guard holding him and ducked out of the way just in time, the guard then in-advertently tackled the other to the ground.

As the guards stumbled back to their feet Machetti climbed out of the ring and posed on top of JR and King's announce table for a while. But when the security guys stumbled out of the ring after him, Machetti jumped off the table, and over a security guy in the process. Then Machetti ran and hopped the barricade before running up the stairs through the fans, as the security guys chased after him. Raw then faded to a commercial as Machetti ran though the curtain at the end of the steps.

**---x---**

The Benjamin/Carlito match had just ended and Machetti was still running through the arena. Machetti had managed to lose the security guards for the time being and had stopped at a food stand.

After talking with a little kid and his father, who were in line in front of him Machetti ordered a beer and a hot dog.

"Shouldn't you be running?" asked the little kid who decided to wait around.

"Well for now I don't know where the security guys are," said Machetti, "and if I just run in a random direction, not only will I get tired I might run into them. So I only need to worry about those stooges when I see them."

Machetti had just received his beer and his hot dog when one of the security guys saw him.

"Oh great," said Machetti, "Here come the party crashers."

As the security guard got closer Machetti popped open his beer and chugged it down and threw the can at the guard. Machetti then grabbed his hot dog and ran off down the hallway.

As the guards continued to chase Machetti down the hallway Machetti noticed a fair amount of fans were leaving their seats to watch the commotion in person. Machetti decided that this would be a good time to put on a show. So with his hot dog still in his hand, Machetti turned and faced the security guards as they ran towards him.

Machetti handed his hot dog to a fan nearby and got into a fighting stance as the guards circled him. The first guard ran at Machetti, but was thwarted when Machetti sent him flying with a hip toss. Then Machetti went to kick the next guard but the guard caught Machetti's foot. Machetti then brought his other leg up and hit the guard on the back of the head for an ensuguri.

The final guard stopped for a second and looked at the other two security guards on the ground, then charged at Machetti. As the guard approached Machetti jumped up and wrapped his legs around the guard's head, then fell backwards for a hurricurana, sending the guard flying.

As the guards stumbled to their feet Machetti walked over to a t-shirt cart and climbed up on top of it. Then as the three guards approached Machetti jumped off and hit all three of them with a flying crossbody. Machetti got back up to his feet and took his hot dog back from the fan he had given it to. Then Machetti turned and went through a curtain and down the steps and sat himself in a seat at about the twelfth row.

The camera then left Machetti and went back to JR and King who hyped the Hulk Hogan appearance. Then _Real American_ hit and Machetti jumped to his feet and cheer along with all of the fans in the arena as 'the Immortal' Hulk Hogan made his way to the ring.

Machetti sat in his seat and watched the Hogan/Orton segment. He was only interrupted when the guy sitting next to him asked him for an autograph. Machetti complied but said to wait until Hogan left, out of respect for the Hulkster.

Machetti started signing autographs for everyone around him when Mickie James' music hit. Mickie was a talented diva but she, Trish, and Victoria were the only one's who had any real wrestling talent. After Mickie carried almost the entire match, it finally ended when Mickie reversed Candice's flying crossbody into a pinning situation and got the win. Raw then faded to a commercial after JR and King announced that the HBK/Coach match was next.

**---x---**

The fans started cheering when the D-X theme hit and HBK made his way down to the ring for his match against Coach. HBK attempted to do Triple H's 'are you ready' thing but it was interrupted by Coach making his way down to the ring.

As the bell rang HBK got out of the ring and got a skull cap from the time keeper and put it on his head. HBK then got back in the ring and punched Coach five times. HBK then hit the reverse atomic drop on Coach driving Coach's nuts down onto his knee. As Coach stumbled around in pain HBK took of the cap and threw it out of the ring.

Then Coach managed to come back and raked Shawn's eyes, Shawn stumbled for a few seconds but then came back with a flying forearm. HBK then hit another inverted atomic drop, causing Coach to fall to the ground in pain. Then HBK climbed up to the top rope and came off with the diving elbow drop.

Meanwhile in the stands Machetti noticed the Spirit Squad running down to the ring and decided to piss Coach off. Machetti ran down the steps and hopped the barrier. Then ran and took out two of the Spirit Squad. While in the ring HBK managed to get rid of the rest of the cheerleaders.

HBK then started 'tuning up the band' and then delivered Sweet Chin Music to Coach. But Shawn didn't notice Umaga sneaking in the ring behind him. HBK turned around and Umaga threw him up into the air, then caught him on the way down for a vicious Samoan Drop. The referee then rang the bell, giving Shawn the disqualification victory.

Umaga then looked to hit Shawn with the Samoan Spike, but before he could Umaga looked up and saw Machetti spring-boarding off of the ropes. For a spinning springboard crossbody, which Machetti nailed driving the Samoan bulldozer down to the mat.

While Umaga tried to roll out of the ring Machetti noticed the security guys coming to the ring. It was funny how as the security guys then made their way down the ramp, the Spirit Squad ran back up it. The first guard came in and Machetti ran to meet him. Machetti kicked the guard in the stomach grabbed the side of the guards pants and nailed him with an Impaler DDT. But as Machetti got back up to his feet the other two guards snuck in the ring, one in front of him the other sneaking up behind him.

The guard in front of Machetti was trying to distract him, so the guard behind Machetti could attack him from behind. But the 'sneaky' guard was quickly silenced when HBK nailed him with the Sweet Chin Music. That's right, the Heart Break Kid was back on his feet.

The third guard nearly wet his pants now, he was alone against two wrestlers. HBK then grabbed him and hit him with an inverted atomic drop, and as the guard stumbled around Machetti nailed him with a corkscrew dropkick. Shawn then pointed towards a corner, stomped his foot and pointed at the guard. A smile spread across Machetti's face as he understood what Shawn wanted him to do.

As the guard struggled to his feet, both HBK and Machetti started tuning up the band, each from a different corner. As the guard turned around both Machetti and Michaels pushed off of the ropes and nailed the guard with sweet chin music as the D-X theme hit. The two superstars then posed in the ring before walking back up the ramp and going to the back.

"Thanks for the save kid," said Michael once he and Zack had gone through the curtain.

"Hey no problem, besides you saved me from that one guard so we're even," said Zack.

"But you also helped Paul save me last week," said Michael, "so I still owe you one."

"Not really," said Zack, "but if you insist, I've got a plan for later tonight."

Michael and Zack walked down the hallway and noticed Maria starting an interview with John Cena. The two of them snuck behind the camera man so they didn't interrupt the segment. Before leaving Zack quickly waved at Maria and gave her the 'call me' gesture. This prompted Maria to mess up her interview question, but Cena managed to bail her out and ranted about the chaotic episode of raw that was taking place.

**---x---**

The diva search segment had just ended and the camera was rolling in Shawn Michael's locker room as someone knocked on the door.

"Quick hide over there," Shawn instructed Machetti before opening the door.

"Yeeeeeeees?" asked Shawn as he opened the door to reveal Coach and a large amount of security.

"Is Machetti in there?" asked Coach, "we're here to escort him from the building."

"Noooooo," said Shawn.

"But wasn't he just with you?" asked Coach.

"Yeah, he was but he isn't anymore," lied Shawn.

"Well I think that this security team behind me, says otherwise," said Coach.

Shawn took a moment to look at the security team. Now instead of just three guards there were ten. Then for the fourth time that night Jonathan Coachman experienced a superstar laughing in his face. Once Shawn had finished laughing he slammed the door in Coach's face.

But it takes mores then a door slammed in his face to stop 'the Coach,' Coach had two of the security guys kick down the door and all eleven men entered the locker room.

"Now Shawn are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Coach.

"Please, we're WWE superstars here, we always do things the hard way," said Shawn, "Machetti send them in!"

Machetti quickly exited the shower room and shouted…

"Boys!" as Carlito, Eugene, Snitsky, Val Venis, Robbie and Rory McAllistar all entered the locker room.

"So Coach," said Machetti, "are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Oh crap!" said Coach as he eyed the eight superstars now inside of the locker room.

"So Coach," said Shawn, "we only have to ask you one question… are you ready?"

With that a huge brawl proceeded to break out in between the guards and the superstars. During the fray Carlito situated himself in front of the camera and turned to look at it after leveling the guard he was fighting.

"Now that, that's cool," said Carlito to the camera.

When the dust finally settled the superstars were standing and the guards were all scattered around the locker room on the ground. This left Coach standing in the middle of a locker room filled with superstars ready to kick his ass.

"So Coach you thought you could run Raw while Vince was away huh?" asked Machetti.

"And you'd have thought Vince would have learned about banning people from the building," said Shawn.

"Let's just get this straight," said Machetti, "you can't run Raw, Coach."

"The inmates are running the asylum," said Shawn.

"Carlito do you have an apple on you?" asked Machetti.

"Coach," said Carlito as he held up his apple, "I think what everyone here wants to say is, you're not cool."

Machetti and Shawn then held Coach as Carlito spat apple on Coach's face.

"And if you're not down with that," said Shawn, "then we've got two words for ya!"

"SUCK IT!" shouted the entire locker room, before turning and leaving Coach alone with his beaten security.

**---x---**

That's it, once again Machetti defied direct orders from Vince McMahon, AND now he has aligned himself with Shawn Michaels. What's next?

Peace!


	13. Punk's Invitation

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 13: Punk's Invitation**

Raw was live from New Jersey in the Continental Airlines Arena. Tonight was a super-show, meaning Smackdown was going to be taped first and then Raw would go on live afterwards. Zack and Maria were currently sitting backstage watching Raw unfold. Maria actually happened to be sitting on Zack's lap. They were sitting and watching the Intercontinental Title Triple Threat match take place. Zack was really enjoying it but the only down side was the fact that it had to end so quickly. Carlito, Johnny, and Shelton all had the ability and were putting on one hell of a match, but it was only seven minutes long and would have been a lot better had it been given more time.

Zack wrapped his arms around Maria while she was still on his lap, until he felt some one tap him on the shoulder. Zack turned around to see Phil Brooks, a.k.a. C.M. Punk, standing behind him.

(A/N: I just figured I'd mention this before anyone got confused. Yes, I know C.M. Punk and Maria are dating in real life. But this is my fan**fiction** story, so I can really do what ever I want. I just figured I'd clear up things before anyone had to ask.)

"Hey Zack," said Phil.

"What's up Brooks?" said Zack, as Maria got off of his lap so he could face Phil.

"Well I wanted to ask you a favor," said Phil.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" asked Zack.

"Well you may know that I am debuting in ECW tomorrow night," said Phil.

"Yeah I heard something about that," said Zack.

"Well it's also common knowledge that you are an honorary ECW wrestler," said Phil, "and that before you came to the WWE you wrestled in OVW, two times against yours truly."

"Yeah and what are you getting at?" asked Zack.

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to face me in my debut match?" asked Phil.

"You want me to go to ECW and lose to you in you debut match?" asked Zack.

"Well sort of," said Phil, "it's just I know from personal experience that you're a great athlete and I wanted to be able to show my skills against someone who can keep up."

"That reminds me of what I did with London for my first WWE match," remarked Zack.

"But come on, think about it," said Phil, "it would not only be a chance for me to show off my skills. It would also be a chance for you to make good on your ECW status and actually get in an ECW ring."

"Well, it has been a while since I've been in an ECW ring," said Zack, "and I haven't been able to put my pipe to good use in many of my WWE matches…"

"Well actually there's a slight problem with that," interrupted Phil, "now that ECW is being WWE-ized there aren't many Extreme Rules matches anymore, just regular one's."

"Damn, that sucks," said Zack.

"That's why I wanted to wrestle you," said Phil, "I know what you're capable of, and I think that we could have a good match together."

"Hmm…" said Zack as he thought over Phil's proposal, "well it's not like I'm undefeated anymore, what the hell, you've got yourself a match."

"Wow, thank you so much," said Phil, "I really owe you."

"No you don't, but there's just one thing," said Zack, "is Heyman okay with this?"

"Actually he doesn't know yet," said Phil, "he said I could choose my opponent as long as they were an ECW superstar and didn't have a match that night, you qualify."

"Alright," said Zack, as he shook Phil's hand "then, Phil I'll see you tomorrow night."

As Phil walked off Zack turned back to Maria.

"So," said Zack, "do you want to come to ECW and watch my match?"

"And miss the chance to spend time with you?" said Maria, "of course I'll go."

"But there is just the matter of getting to New York," said Zack.

"What do you mean?" asked Maria

"Well," said Zack, "tonight we're in New Jersey, and I'm rooming with my buddy Carlos and you're rooming with Torrie and Candice if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you're right," said Maria, "but what's your point?"

"Well we'll need to leave the hotel early in the morning and then drive to the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City," explained Zack, "before we can even rent a room we'll have to be at the arena."

"So, after we leave we'll take care of all that," said Maria, "honestly you worry too much. Besides I wanted to go to a club with you before we called it a night."

"Well I guess we could do that," said Zack, "but there is a matter of us sharing a room."

"Aww," said Maria with false pity in her voice, "are you scared of sharing a room with little old me?"

"Should I be?" asked Zack.

"I don't know," said Maria, as she quickly kissed Zack on the lips, "maybe."

Maria then went in for another kiss, "then again, maybe not."

"You know this gives me an idea," said Zack.

"And what would that be?" asked Maria.

"Well," said Zack, "I don't have to go out until the main-event, and I saw a comfy looking broom closet down the hall."

"Oh really," said Maria, "well then lead the way."

Little did Zack and Maria know, but two WWE superstars happened to see the two of them enter the broom closet from down the hallway.

**---x---**

"So should we knock first or just let ourselves in?" asked one of the two figures that were standing in front of the closet Zack and Maria were in.

"Do you even have to ask?" said the other.

"Alright but I suggest that as soon as we open the door we cover our eyes, that way we don't see anything we shouldn't," said the first.

"Okay, on three," said the other as he held the door.

"THREE!" shouted the two of them together, as they pulled the door open.

"PAUL, BRIAN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" shouted Zack once he realized the door was open.

"Well it is a super-show," said Paul, "and we have nothing better to do."

"So we figured we'd annoy you for a while," said Brian,

"You are too kind," said Maria, as she separated herself from Zack, and worked herself out of the closet.

"So what's up guys?" asked Zack.

"Well we're still tag-team champions," said Paul.

"But we haven't been on Smackdown lately," said Brian.

"But we did see you last week," said Paul.

"And I must say that thing with the cops was awesome," said Brian.

"Well, thanks guys," said Zack, "unfortunately I don't have a match tonight, I just have to be at ring side for the main event."

"So that means we have a while right?" asked Paul.

"Yeah I think the Foley/Flair segment just ended," said Zack, "so we have two matches left before I need to show up for my backstage segment."

"Alright so what do you want to do?" asked Brian.

"Well Zack and I were currently doing that," said Maria with a small smirk.

"Oh great, I did not need to know that," said Brian in fake disgust.

"Oh did I tell you guys yet," said Zack, "I'm going to be on ECW tomorrow night fighting with C.M. Punk in his debut match."

"Cool dude," said Paul, "but you know that there are no more 'Extreme Rules' matches.

"Yeah I heard," said Zack, "I wish I could use my pipe but that's illegal now. Someone needs to bring back the Extreme Rules matches."

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do in your match?" asked Maria.

"Actually I've got an idea," said Zack, "Phil and I wrestled a few times in OVW, and I know what he's capable of, but who knows, if all goes well we could develop some kind of a rivalry."

"That sounds awesome dude," said Brian, "that match should be off the hook."

"What would be great is if we got to wrestle at a PPV then we could go all out," said Zack.

"That would be fun, but you know what would be more fun?" asked Paul, "getting something to eat."

"Sure, why not, lead the way," said Zack, as he offered his arm to Maria, which she graciously took as they followed after Paul and Brian.

**---x---**

Brian, Paul, Maria, and Zack spent the next hour or so eating in the superstar cafeteria, where Brian and Paul succeeded in making fools of themselves, while Maria and Zack just sat there and threw stuff at Brian and Paul when they deserved it.

"Alright guys I've got to get going," said Zack as he got up.

"Good luck Zack," said Maria as she got up and gave him a quick kiss before he ran off.

Zack ran down to the locker room and got changed out of his t-shirt and jeans. He then put on a his ECW vest and a pair of black sweat-pants. Zack then left the locker room and ran down the hallway and finally stopped in front of the D-X locker room. Once there he met a few cops who were waiting outside of the locker room.

"You guy still haven't gone in yet?" asked Zack.

"No we've still got a few minutes left," said one of the cops, just as they received their cue.

Zack then stood there and watched the cops go into the locker room. A few minutes later the cops came out with Triple H and escorted them down the hallway passed Vince and Shane McMahon who started to smoke their cigars. The camera then followed Machetti into the locker room.

"Having some trouble?" asked Machetti.

"You have no idea," said Shawn, "I'm sure Vince is planning on having me screwed out there."

"Now I'm not trying to take Hunter's place, no one can do that," said Machetti, "but would you want me to come down to ring side with you? You know, to kind of even things out?"

"Well if you have nothing better to do," said Shawn.

"I don't even have a match tonight," said Machetti, "of course I'll do it."

"Thanks kid," said Shawn, "I owe you one."

**---x---**

_Are You Ready!_ echoed through the arena, as the Degeneration X theme song hit.

Shawn and Machetti then appeared on the entrance ramp and made their way down to the ring. Then Umaga's theme song hit as he and Estrada made their way down to the ring as the bell rang.

Shawn quickly got on the offense with a series of knife-edge chops, and then kicked Umaga in the face. Umaga quickly took control and carried Shawn on his shoulders over to the turnbuckle and attempted to hit the snake-eyes. But Shawn managed to squirm his way off of Umaga's shoulder and smashed Umaga's head against the turnbuckle instead.

Umaga quickly turned around and attempted a powerbomb on Michaels but Shawn managed to work his way over Umaga's shoulders and attempted a sunset flip. But Umaga wasn't going down easily, and jumped in the air in an attempt to crush Shawn underneath him, but Shawn managed to roll out of the way and avoided the damage.

But Umaga quickly got up to his feet and ran at Shawn, but HBK quickly ran forward and slid between Umaga's legs to the outside of the ring. Shawn then turned around to see Vince and Shane McMahon made their way down to the ring. Machetti quickly ran around the ring and stood next to the ring as the McMahon's walked down the ramp.

Machetti helped Shawn back into the ring and made sure no one jumped Shawn from behind, just as Raw went to a commercial break.

When Raw came back Shawn was fighting back by hitting Umaga with some knife edge chops. But Umaga hit a clothesline and a running head drop on Shawn sending him out of the ring. Umaga then hit a massive kick and knocked Shawn off the apron down to the floor.

Machetti ran around the ring and chased off Shane as he tried to attack Shawn while he was down. Umaga lifted Shawn up and smashed his head on the announce table before turning around and throwing Shawn over the top rope back into the ring.

Umaga then leveled Shawn with a running knee lift and then started stomping the hell out of him, before locking HBK in a neck vice. Shawn managed to fight back and managed to fight his way back up to his feet by elbowing and punching Umaga in the gut. But Umaga silenced the comeback with a head butt and then hit a body slam, and another running head drop.

Shawn then backed himself into a corner and fell to the ground and was now in perfect position for Umaga's running ass ram. But as Umaga was running across the ring Machetti pulled Shawn out of the way causing Umaga to run ass first into the ring post. Shawn then came back with a flying forearm and went for a kick up, but before he could Estrada grabbed Shawn's ankle and stopped him.

Shawn then got up and started arguing with Estrada as Umaga managed to get back up to his feet. Umaga ran at Shawn from behind, but HBK saw it coming and dodged Umaga's attack. Estrada wasn't so lucky though, and Umaga accidentally knocked his manager off of the apron. But as Shawn went to attack Umaga the Samoan Bulldozer caught him and nailed a Samoan drop.

Umaga then proceeded to go crazy and rolled out of the ring. Umaga proceeded to rip the top off of the announce table, and threw all sorts of weapons into the ring. Shane then managed to convince Umaga to get back in the ring to finish off Shawn, while Vince got on the apron and started distracting the referee.

Umaga attempted to hit the Samoan Spike on Shawn, but Michaels hit Umaga with a low-blow, and thanks to Vince distracting the referee Shawn's illegal maneuver went unseen. Shawn then went up top and hit the elbow drop on Umaga, then started tuning up the band for the Sweet Chin Music.

But Vince grabbed Shawn from the outside and stopped Shawn from hitting his finisher. Shawn then showed his frustration and knocked Vince off of the apron. But as Shawn turned around Shane ran in the ring, but Machetti saw this coming and ran across the ring and knocked both him and Shane out of the ring, while Shawn watched.

On the outside Machetti started beating the hell out of Shane, and finally ended up knocking him over the guard rail. But just as Machetti was turning around Vince attacked and kicked Machetti in the nuts. Machetti dropped to his knees due to the immense pain that was just caused, Vince then leveled Machetti with a clothesline.

Once he finished with Machetti Vince turned and mocked Shawn from the outside. Shawn then turned around and walked right into a brutal running Samoan Spike. Umaga then covered Shawn and got the pin.

As Umaga's music hit, Umaga and Estrada snuck out of the ring, while Vince and Shane got in ready to pick up the scraps left by Umaga. Vince and Shane then started double teaming, and beating the hell out of Shawn. Shane then got a chair and had Vince hold it in front of Shawn's face.

Shane then mocked Shawn by 'tuning up the band.' But suddenly Machetti hit the ring and took Shane down with a running corkscrew dropkick. Vince then came after Machetti with the chair, but as Vince swung the weapon Machetti ducked out of the way and kicked the WWE Chairman in the stomach, Machetti then grabbed Vince and hit him with an Impaler.

Machetti made his way over to Shane as Shane pulled himself to his feet with the ropes. Machetti then whipped Shane into the corner and ran at him and hit the thunder and lightning combo, sending Shane flying across the ring.

Machetti then got up and walked over to Shawn and helped him up. Shawn and Machetti then ran across the ring and clotheslined Vince clean out of the ring. Shawn then pointed at Machetti, stomped his foot and pointed and Shane, and Machetti immediately got the picture and went to a corner.

Michaels and Machetti then went to separate corners and tuned up the band as Shane struggled to get to his feet. Went Shane managed to stand up he turned around, just as Shawn and Machetti lunged from the corner, and both superstars nailed Shane with Sweet Chin Music. The D-X theme then hit and Shawn and Machetti celebrated in the middle of the ring together as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

Once again Machetti has saved Shawn from the McMahons' devious plans. What's in store for him now? And what's going to happen in his match with C.M. Punk?

Next Chapter: Return to ECW

Peace?


	14. Return to ECW

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T **(Anything that Sandman says will probably include strong language.)**

**---x---**

**Chapter 14: Return to ECW**

The next morning found Zack and Maria in Zack's rent-a-car driving into New York. Both of them had gotten up relatively early so they were both excited to be heading to ECW. Also spending time in New York together was going to be very enjoyable. But now was different and Maria suddenly felt herself getting restless.

"So are you excited for your match tonight?" asked Maria as she tried to break the silence.

"You bet," said Zack, "it's actually going to be really fun to be back in an ECW ring."

"Do you know what you're going to do?" asked Maria.

"Well I have an idea," said Zack, "but due to regulations we're not allowed to go all out as much as we'd want to."

"What do you mean?" asked Maria.

"Well have you watched Smackdown lately?" asked Zack, "the cruiserweight division is being held back. They rarely have matches and even when they do they don't go all out. I'm not taking anything away from Helms but he isn't allowed to go all out and be as impressive as he could be. The reason he's been the longest reigning cruiserweight champion is because he never defends the title."

"Wow I never noticed that," said Maria.

"Even Paul and Brian can't go all out," said Zack, "I know exactly what they are capable of, but they aren't doing everything they can."

"So are you saying that your match with Phil isn't going to be as good as it could be?" asked Maria.

"Yeah," said Zack, "I've wrestled Phil before and those matches were great in OVW both of us were pushed to the limit."

"So what are you going to do tonight?" asked Maria.

"Well Phil and I still have to put on one hell of a show," said Zack, "I mean Batista vs. Big Show as the main event, the fans are going to eat them alive!"

"What do you mean?" asked Maria.

"Well I'm not taking anything away from Paul (Big Show) and Dave, but they aren't the most 'extreme' wrestlers ever," explained Zack, "the ECW fans like to see the wrestlers wrestle in great matches that are hardcore and seamless. It takes a lot to impress them," said Zack.

"Well that triple threat match you had with Brian and Paul at One Night Stand was pretty good," said Maria, "at least I enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed doing the match, and that's probably why the ECW fans don't boo me out of the building," said Zack.

"Well I hope that doesn't happen tonight," said Maria.

"So do I," said Zack, "I'm the one who has to go out there."

"Well if you're going to use that attitude maybe I should go out there and wrestle," teased Maria.

"No offense but I don't think that's a good idea," said Zack.

"But…" said Zack as a smile spread across his face, "if you want I could show you some holds after the show."

"Actually," said Maria, "I was thinking of doing something else after the show."

"And what would that be?" asked Zack.

"Well we are in New York," said Maria, "so I figured that as long as we're here we could do something."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Zack.

"Well I figured we could go out to a club together or something," said Maria, "it might be fun."

"Alright," said Zack, "I'm game."

"I'm glad," said Maria as she put her hand on Zack's thigh, which almost caused Zack to swerve off of the road."

"Would it kill you to give a guy a little warning?" asked Zack as he avoided crashing.

"Alright," said Maria.

Two seconds later…

"Zack I'm going put my hand on you again!" said Maria, as she did what she just said she would do.

But this time Zack didn't swerve and kept on driving straight, "see I told you, all I needed was a warning."

"Oh really," said Maria as a smirk appeared on her face, "so if I were to say, 'I'm about to lunge at you and kiss you,' you'd be totally ready for it?"

"Well I…" Zack started but was interrupted by Maria lunging over and kissing him.

Zack quickly adapted to the sudden turn of events, and while keeping his eyes on the road kissed Maria back.

After a few more minutes of kissing and driving, Zack and Maria finally found the Hammerstein Ballroom and pulled into the superstar parking lot. On their way into the building, Zack and Maria came across none other than, Jim 'the Sandman' Fullington, who was outside smoking a cigarette.

"Zack is that you?" asked Jim, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do Punk's debut match," said Zack.

"Bull shit! I though Polaco (Justin Credible) was going to do it," said Jim.

"Well last night on Raw Phil came up to me and asked me to do it," said Zack, "so to make a long story short, here I am."

"Well no shit Sherlock," said Jim, "and from the looks of it you brought the lovely Miss. Kanellis with you."

"Of course he did," said Maria, "he offered to bring me along and I jumped at the opportunity."

"And I never go anywhere without my Maria," said Zack, "except maybe in the ring."

"You fucking softy," said Jim, "I haven't had a chance to break out the booze yet but after your match I should have some around so if you want to celebrate just give me a fucking shout."

"Well I'll keep that in mind," said Zack, "alright I've got to get inside, I'll see you later."

"See you Zack," said Jim, as he shook Zack's hand, "bye Maria."

"He's a nice guy," said Maria as she and Zack entered the building.

"Yeah Jim's pretty cool," said Zack, "but back to business, we need to find Heyman and Phil."

After finding Heyman, Zack went to the locker room to find Phil and get changed, while Maria waited outside. But soon enough both Zack and Phil emerged from the locker room wearing their wrestling gear, Zack wearing the orange shorts, black knee pads and his chain vest, Phil wearing his black and yellow trunks and a black ECW t-shirt.

"Maria how are you doing?" asked Phil as soon as he saw her.

"I'm doing good," said Maria, "I'm here to watch my boy beat the snot out of you."

"Ha-ha, you wish," said Phil.

"Well actually Phil we need to talk about the end of our match," said Zack, "I was thinking that we could try to do something controversial, this way we could have a rematch further down the road, and maybe even escalate into a rivalry."

"Oh really what did you have in mind?" asked Phil.

"Well which of your finishers are you going to use the Pepsi Plunge or the Anaconda Vice?" asked Zack.

"The board of directors told me that I'm should use 'the vice' instead of 'the plunge' for safety reasons," said Phil.

"Alright," said Zack, "what we could do is…"

Zack and Phil talked about what they were going to do with their match until the show started. Then Zack, Phil, and Maria, went and found a television backstage to watch the 'extreme rules' tag team match.

"Okay now we need to get going," said Phil, "I have my interview segment after Heyman's confrontation with Sabu."

"Alright," said Zack, "just let me go get something."

Phil waited a few minutes and Zack came back holding his pipe.

"What's that for?" asked Phil, "its not extreme rules."

"It's a surprise," said Zack, "now I need to get out there, you do your thing."

With that Zack left for the ring entrance while Phil got to his spot for his interview, and took off his ECW shirt. Punk's interview started by showing him backstage.

"I am a man of discipline," said Punk, "the key, the key is to quell my passion before the battle, release my passion in the battle, and tonight there's no more quelling of my passion for competition Waiting is over, I've got the opportunity of a life time. Tonight I debut in ECW, the time is now, and I'm going to make the most of this opportunity."

In the arena…

"That's right," said Joey Styles, "tonight is the debut of C.M. Punk and its next."

ECW then faded to a commercial while, Machetti snuck down to ringside and hid under the ring.

Back from the commercial…

Justin Credible was standing in the ring, ready to take on C.M. Punk. Then Punk's music hit as he made his way down to the ring to a nice ovation from the crowd. There was a large amount of C.M. Punk signs out in the crowd.

But before the bell could ring, Machetti appear from under the ring and attacked Credible with his pipe. Machetti ended up finishing him off with The Amputator then rolled the unconscious Justin Credible out of the ring. Machetti then got back in the middle of the ring and faced off against Punk.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Tazz.

"It looks to me like Machetti wants to wrestle C.M. Punk," said Styles.

"Well Machetti is an honorary ECW superstar," said Tazz, "I say let 'em go at it, this looks like a rocket-buster."

The bell rang signaling that C.M. Punk vs. Machetti was about to go under way. Machetti and Punk circled around the ring and then locked up in the middle. Punk was the larger of the two but Machetti was slightly faster. Punk used his strength and back Machetti up against a turnbuckle, then broke apart for a clean break. Punk backed into the middle of the ring, while Machetti smirked at Punk.

Machetti and Punk then locked up again, but when Punk started coming out on top, Machetti, slipped behind Punk for a take down, but before he could get Punk off of his feet, Punk started elbowing Machetti in the face, causing Machetti to break his grip on Punk. Punk then spun around and connected with a knife edge chop, which echoed through the arena.

Punk then stepped back and hit Machetti in the stomach with a strong kick. But Machetti fired back with a kick of his own. But Punk wasn't about to down yet, Punk spun around and nailed Machetti with a spinning kick, but Machetti came right back with a kick of his own. Punk stumbled back and Machetti took this moment to capitalize, Machetti delivered a side kick right to Punk's stomach, but Punk caught Machetti's foot, but Machetti swung his other leg around and connected with the back of Punk's head for an ensuguri. Punk went crashing down to the mat causing Machetti to fall down on top of him, but Machetti managed to pull himself free, Punk was still holding one of his feet, and got to his feet.

Punk got back up to a vertical base, but Machetti was already starting something and ran to the ropes and jumped one to the middle rope. Punk ran to confront Machetti but, but Machetti spring-boarded off of the rope, and grabbed Punk as he approached and drove his head down to the mat for a springboard DDT. Machetti then got up and ran to the ropes, and came off with a split legged summersault, which he nailed.

Machetti got up and lifted Punk to his feet, Machetti then whipped Punk into the corner, and ran at him looking for a turnbuckle crossbody. But Punk had the crossbody scouted and moved out of the way, causing Machetti to collide with the turnbuckle and stumble backwards. Punk then went through the ropes onto the ring apron and waited for Machetti to turn around, before he hoisted himself onto the top rope, Punk then lunged at Machetti and nailed him with a springboard clothesline, sending both of the crashing down to the mat.

Punk got to his feet first, but Machetti got up shortly after, and charged at Punk, but as Machetti approached Punk grabbed him by the arm and flipped Machetti over his head for an arm drag, then Punk locked in an arm lock, while Machetti was still on the ground. But as Punk continued to work on Machetti's arm, Machetti started fighting his way to his feet. Machetti started delivering elbow after elbow to Punk's chest, before he managed to free himself from the arm lock.

But Punk managed to stay in control and locked in a headlock, and immediately started applying pressure. Machetti tried desperately to free himself from the headlock but he couldn't seem to break the hold. Machetti attempted to whip Punk into the ropes, but Punk slid down to the ground and never broke the hold.

Machetti then fought to his feet again, by now his face was bright red and again attempted to throw Punk off of him. But this time Punk ran forward and drove Machetti's head into the ground for a bulldog.

Once they were on the ground Punk locked in the headlock again. Machetti's face had not been given time to fade and was once again back to its red color. Machetti once again, struggled to his feet by hitting Punk in the chest with a series of elbow's and punches. Finally Machetti was back on his feet and he managed to break the headlock with one final elbow.

Machetti then ran backwards and bounced off of the ropes, and came back with a corkscrew dropkick, which sent Punk rolling out of the ring. Machetti then backed against the ropes, and bounced back causing him to run clean across the ring. Machetti then jumped over the top rope and connected with Punk, who had just gotten to his feet and knocked both of them over the guard rail and into the fans.

Machetti and Punk managed to pull themselves up to their feet a relatively the same time. But Machetti struck first and slapped Punk across the chest. But Punk came back with a series of knife edge chops, and punches before he ran at Machetti and rammed him into the guard rail. Punk then grabbed Machetti and attempted to whip him over the guard rail, but Machetti reversed and instead sent Punk over the rail and back to ring side. Machetti then jumped up on top of the guard rail and jumped off of it, and hit Punk with a leg drop.

Machetti then rolled Punk into the ring but made it so that Punk's head was hanging over the apron. Machetti then climbed up onto the top rope and came off with a guillotine leg drop, right on Punk's head, practically decapitating him. The fans started chanting 'holy shit!' as Punk rolled over and pulled himself into the ring while clutching his face, while Machetti pulled himself to his feet on the outside.

Machetti then climbed up onto the ring apron and saw Punk in the middle of the ring clutching his head, a smirk came across Machetti's face as he hoisted himself onto the top rope, the spring boarded across the ring looking for the springboard body splash. But Punk had the move scouted and just managed to roll out of the way, causing Machetti to crash and burn.

Both wrestlers now struggled to their feet, and stared across the ring at each other. Machetti ran at Punk and slid between his legs, then jumped onto the middle rope while Punk turned around. Machetti then spring-boarded off of the middle rope and attempted the over-castle take-over. But Punk jumped in the air and caught Machetti while he was still in the air. Punk then nailed put Machetti on the ground so he was standing then held one arm to Machetti's throat while he held the other one to Machetti's back, then Punk lifted Machetti up into the air and brought him down hard on the mat.

Punk then locked in an armbar/chin lock (the Anaconda Vice), and started applying pressure to the hold, causing Machetti to scream out in pain. The referee move around and got on the ground and asked Machetti if he wanted to give up, but only got a scream in response. Punk continued apply pressure but soon realized that this wasn't working, so Punk started pushing down harder and managed to pin Machetti's shoulders to the mat.

The referee then noticed Machetti's shoulders on the ground and started to count, the referee continued to count seeing that Machetti's shoulders weren't moving and finally made the three count and awarded the match to C.M. Punk. But what the referee didn't notice was while he was counting was that Machetti had managed to get his right foot on the bottom rope. Had the referee seen that, it would have counted as a rope break, the pin would have been stopped and Punk would have had to break the hold.

But that wasn't the case, Punk's music was now playing throughout the arena as the fans cheered, or booed. Punk released the hold and got off of Machetti and started celebrating his debut win. Machetti just continued to lie on the mat with his foot on the rope. The referee eventually saw Machetti's foot but could not do anything to reverse the decision. Punk continued to celebrate in the ring before finally rolling to the outside and heading to he back.

Machetti eventually managed to pull himself to his feet and stood in the ring shaking his head for a few minutes. But eventually Machetti got out of the ring and made his way to the back, all the while the fans cheered as he left the ring.

Once Zack went to the back he suddenly attacked by a certain brown haired diva who jumped up and wrapped her legs around Zack's waist, all the while giving him a warm hug.

"That was a great match Zack," said Maria.

"Thanks," said Zack, as he gave Maria a quick kiss.

"Yeah dude I can't thank you enough for doing that for me," said Phil who was standing nearby.

"Well Machetti doesn't take a dive for anyone," said Zack, "so you can expect a rematch."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Phil.

"You know, you're not so bad Brooks," said Zack, as Maria finally climbed off of him, "let's go celebrate your successful debut."

"Alright man," said Phil, "but remember I'm straight edge so no beer for me."

"That's alright dude," said Zack, "we'll just have to avoid Jim so he doesn't force beer down our throats."

Phil, Zack, and Maria eventually ended up backstage watching the main event, which as Zack predicted didn't go over too well with the fans. Phil and Zack were stopped from watching the match by the arrival of Paul Heyman.

"Guys what can I say," said Paul, "that match was great. I definitely need to book a rematch between the two of you a little bit down the road, and who knows maybe you guys will be facing each other at SummerSlam."

"That would be awesome," said Zack.

"Yeah," said Phil, "I'll be looking forward to that."

"Alright I'll see you guys later," said Paul, "I need to go have a few words with Kurt."

Eventually ECW ended, Zack and Maria said goodbye to everyone before heading out to a club. While they were there they really enjoyed themselves and at three in the morning remembered that they didn't even have a hotel room.

After a while of driving they finally found a place that was opened. Unfortunately the only rooms that were left had one bed. Zack and Maria ended up taking the room, and charged it to Vince, of course. But that night in the room Maria stopped any of Zack's thoughts of sleeping on the floor by making him sleep in the bed with her. Once they were in the bed together Zack felt Maria cuddle up against him and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them eventually fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.

**---x---**

Well there you go, that's C.M. Punk's Debut, what's going to happen next?

Peace!


	15. The Road to SummerSlam Begins

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T **(Anything that Sandman says will probably include strong language.)**

**---x---**

**Chapter 15: The Road to SummerSlam Begins**

Raw was live from Memphis Tennessee and Zack was once again waiting backstage. But for once he wasn't with Maria; Zack was actually waiting for his cue to come so that he could do his segment with Paul before the main event. Zack was currently dressing in his wrestling gear and was leaning against the wall of the D-X dressing room with a camera guy. The two of them were waiting for the signal to begin filming.

"So," said Zack in an attempt to make small talk, "how long have you been doing this kind of stuff?"

"You mean with the WWE or just being a camera guy in general?" asked the camera man.

"Actually both," said Zack.

"Well I've been doing AV stuff since High School, and I've been with the WWE for about six months now."

"Wow, that's longer than me," said Zack, "did you get to film Wrestlemania then?"

"I got to do a few things," said the camera guy, "did you watch Wrestlemania?"

"Of course!"

"Well I did most of the backstage segments, the one with Michaels and Coach, the one with RVD and Batista and I filmed Cena while he was getting ready for his match."

"Wow that's a lot," said Zack, "the thing with Cena though that was when they were stressing the differences between him and Triple H right?"

"Yeah," said the camera guy, "we were trying to show how Triple H was all pampered and had every advantage, while Cena was the underdog."

"Speaking of Hunter," said Zack, "should we be getting in there soon?"

"Yeah they're just finishing the Diva Search segment," said the camera guy.

"Alright," said Zack.

A few more minutes passed and the camera guy finally got his cue.

"Alright," said the camera guy, "I'll go in first you count to twenty the come in after me."

"Sounds good to me," said Zack.

The camera guy went into the dressing room and filmed Triple H warming up for his match. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Triple H.

The door slowly opened and Machetti entered the locker room.

"Oh it's you," said Hunter, "I was wondering if I'd be seeing you."

"Well I'm pretty much here to make the same offer I did to Shawn last week," said Machetti, "do you want me to go down to ring side with you and try to even the odds."

"Well if you're offering," said Hunter, "then sure I'd appreciate that.

"Hey no problem," said Machetti, "I'll just go get my pipe and I'll see you out there."

"Alright," said Hunter, as Machetti left the room.

"And we're clear," said the camera guy as he stopped recording, "they're probably filming Umaga, Estrada, and the McMahon's right now, then they'll go to commercial."

The camera guy then left the D-X locker room and told Zack the same thing when he saw him waiting outside.

So while the commercials were on, Zack ran through the backstage area as _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti's video played on the TitanTron. Zack quickly grabbed his pipe from Maria, before going through the curtains, and then Machetti finally appeared and made his way down to ringside, but then he noticed J.R. sitting on his own and decided to join him at the commentary table. Machetti placed his pipe on the table and sat down in 'King's' vacated seat and put the head-phones on his head.

The commercials eventually ended and Raw was once again live.

"We're back on Monday Night Raw," said J.R., "and for tonight's main-event I have Machetti replacing King on commentary."

"Well no one can replace the King," said Machetti, "I just figured I'd help out."

"Well you've been doing a lot of that lately," said J.R., "last week you were at ringside and you saved Shawn Michaels from that beat down at the hands of Vince and Shane McMahon. So I'm guessing you're doing the same thing here tonight."

"Yeah," said Machetti, "but ever since Vince put me in that match against Umaga I've taken it to personally piss the boss off."

J.R. was about to reply when Umaga's them hit and the Undefeated Umaga made his way down to the ring accompanied by Estrada, and the McMahon men.

"Speaking of the undefeated Umaga," said J.R., "a few weeks ago you got beaten by him. But due to Estrada grabbing your ankle you got caught with the Samoan Spike."

"Yeah," said Machetti, "Estrada pissed me off. Then he and Umaga beat the crap out of me."

"Well tonight the game has a chance to try and end Umaga's undefeated streak," said J.R., "but you and I both know that this isn't just a match."

"You've got that right," said Machetti, "this is all about getting the advantage going into SummerSlam. Vince and Shane are doing everything they can to try and get the advantage and they know as well as everybody in this arena that putting their opponents up against Umaga is a good way to do that."

_**Are you ready!**_

Suddenly the D-X theme filled the arena as Triple H appeared on the entrance ramp and made his way down to the ring.

"And speaking of SummerSlam," said J.R., "the pay-per-view is only thirteen days away, and this man along with Shawn Michaels will be facing Vince and Shane McMahon in a tag-team match. Speaking of SummerSlam, Machetti you don't have a match yet."

"Oh we'll see about that," said Machetti in an undefined tone as Triple H got in the ring.

Triple H and Umaga started off trading right hands, but Umaga took control with a head butt and started working over the came in the corner. But HHH came back with a back elbow and then kick Umaga in the face. Umaga then charged at Triple H but the 'cerebral assassin' ducked out of the way and Umaga fell to the floor.

Showing no fear 'the game' got out of the ring and pushed Umaga into a ring post before rolling Umaga back into the ring. Umaga back himself into a turnbuckle, and Triple H ran at him and hit a clothesline. But when Triple H went for another one Umaga stopped him with a spinning wheel kick. The fans in Memphis immediately started cheering for Triple H.

But Umaga remained in control and hit a spear like maneuver which involved driving his body into the chest of Triple H. Then Umaga tied Triple H in the tree of woe, and hit a running/diving head-butt on Trips. Triple H then found himself in a bad position because he was currently sitting on the ground leaning against the bottom turnbuckle. Umaga then ran at Triple H and hit the running ass splash.

Triple H rolled into the middle of the ring as Umaga climbed up onto the middle rope. Umaga lunged at Triple H looking to hit the diving head-butt, but Triple H moved out of the way. Both men got to their feet but Triple H started his come back and hit some right hands. Then Triple H hit his signature face-buster, and finally knocked the Samoan off of his feet with a big clothesline.

The McMahon's decided that now was a good time to get involved and Shane got in the ring and attempted to attack Triple H from behind but Triple H knocked him down. Vince then got on the apron and started yelling at HHH, and 'the game' went and grabbed him. But while Triple H was busy with the McMahon's Umaga got back to his feet and charged at Triple H from behind.

But the 'cerebral assassin' once again moved out of the way, and Umaga ended up leveling McMahon. Triple H went for the pedigree but Umaga powered out. But 'the game' quickly came back with a spinebuster and went for a pin. But Vince once again got involved and pulled the referee out of the ring while he was making the count and dropped him unceremoniously on the ground.

Shane then got back up and started hitting some right hands on Triple H, but 'the game' but him away with a spinebuster. Vince then got in the ring and Triple H kicked him in the gut and attempted the pedigree. But Umaga appeared out of no-where and leveled Triple H with a running Samoan Spike. Estrada picked up the referee and rolled him back in the ring, the ref the counted the three and awarded the match to Umaga.

"Alright I think it's time I stopped this," said Machetti as he took off the headphones and grabbed his pipe.

Machetti quickly leveled Umaga with the Amputator and knocked Estrada to the ground with a shot from his pipe, then got in the ring as Vince was attempting to hit Triple H with a pedigree. Vince and Shane quickly dropped Triple H and left the ring when they saw Machetti entering the ring with his pipe. Machetti then helped Triple H to his feet, before going to get a microphone.

"You know," said Machetti, into the microphone, as he addressed Vince and Shane, "SummerSlam is only thirteen days away, and I wouldn't want both of you to be rusty when it came time to face D-X. So I was think, Shane; you, me, next week in a singles match."

Vince and Shane didn't answer they just glared at Machetti from the entrance ramp.

"Don't worry I'll let you thing about it," said Machetti, "but next week I expect an answer."

With that Raw went of the air, and after posing in the ring with Triple H for a few more minutes Machetti and Triple H left the ring and headed for the back.

"Well that was fun," said Zack.

"You've got that right kid," said Paul, "we've got the best job in the world working in the WWE."

"I know, I'm really starting to love it here in the WWE."

"Love huh? Well as long as we're on the subject, isn't that Maria over there?" asked Paul with a smirk before leaving Zack on his own.

"Nice job out there," said Maria, as she approached Zack, "I heard you doing commentary and you did an excellent job."

"Thanks," said Zack as he gave her a quick kiss, "now get your stuff together we need to get out of here quickly."

"Why are we going somewhere tomorrow?" asked Maria.

"I'll tell you while we're driving to the hotel," said Zack.

"Alright I'll just run and get my stuff," said Maria, "I'll meet you outside the men's locker room."

"Sounds good," said Zack, before a smirk came across his face, "but one more thing."

"What?" asked Maria.

"This," said Zack as he quickly grabbed Maria and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Alright," said Zack, "now we can go."

**---x---**

Then next night, in Nashville, Phil Brooks a.k.a. C.M. Punk was doing his promo during the ECW show.

"Last week I was welcomed into the ECW family," said Punk, "far greater than I was ever welcomed into my own. And for that, to the fans, I thank you. All my years of training, all the sparring, the hoping, the wanting, the craving, for me to get my one opportunity, my one shot, all came to ahead. All the years of struggle and sacrifice… well a very wise man once said, 'The longer we dwell on our misfortune, the greater their power is to harm us.' So from here on out it's no longer about the price I've paid to get here, it's about the future and what it holds. Next week right here on ECW I get to wrestle for the second time. I will make the most of it. I have to, it's my nature. My name is C. M. Punk."

But suddenly out of no where Punk was hit in the back with a pipe and fell to the ground. The camera quickly turned to reveal Machetti, dressed in a pair of jeans and his chain link vest. Machetti then pressed his pipe to Punk's chest and pinned him to the ground.

"What's up buddy?" asked Machetti, "remember me? The guy you screwed last week."

Punk started to say something but was cut off when Machetti pushed down harder on the pipe cutting off the flow of blood and oxygen to Punk's head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, don't say anything," said Machetti, "I'm not here to complain, you beat me fair and square… oh wait a minute, no you didn't. But you know what, I'm done talking about it, I'm going to do something about it. You and I are going to have a rematch. You might have a match next week, and it might not be me who you're facing, but sooner or later it's going to come. Probably when you least expect it."

"What I'm basically saying is," said Machetti as he crouched down so that his face was inches from Punks, a bone-chilling expression could be seen on Machetti's face, and a cold look was now in Machetti's piecing blue eyes, "expect, the unexpected."

"See you around," said Machetti as he got off of Punk, and picked his pipe up, while leaving the prone wrestler panting on the concrete floor.

"And we're good," said the camera guy as he stopped recording.

"I think that went well," said Zack, as he walked back over and helped Phil up, "I mean no one saw it coming."

"That went well?" asked Phil, "that's easy for you to say, you weren't the one having the air crushed out of you."

"I said it went well," said Machetti, "I didn't say it was fun."

Phil then shot Zack and irritated scowl.

"Okay, okay," said Zack, "it was fun for me. Maybe not you, but come on I weigh less than you, it would've hurt more having you on top of me. Besides I'm the one with the pipe."

Phil was about to say something but before he could, Maria rushed at Zack and latched herself onto him and wrapped her legs around him for a very tight hug.

"That was great," said Maria, "in a scary and creepy sort of way."

"Yeah," said Phil, "but you weren't the one with the pipe pressed to your chest."

"I know," said Maria, "but that means you had to have seen that scary look in his eyes."

"You kidding," said Phil, "I was looking him right in the eye and I actually started fearing for my life. It was freakin' scary."

"Alright, stop being such a wimp," said Zack, as Maria finally go off of him.

"Hey Zack!" said Paul, as he and Brian ran up to him.

"That was a sick promo you just did," said Brian.

"Oh come on," said Zack, "was it really that scary?"

"Uh…yeah," said Phil.

"I wasn't asking you," said Zack with a smirk.

"No seriously dude," said Paul, "normally your eyes are all, blue and happy."

"But during that," said Brian, "it was just freakin' scary!"

"I know," said Maria," you should do that more often."

"But not too often," said Maria as she quickly kissed Zack on the lips, "I still like your normal eyes better."

"For the love of god!" said Brian, "do you guys always have to do that in front of us? Is a warning too much for a guy to ask for?"

"Maybe," said Maria as he turned away from Zack and started to advance on Brian.

"Zack," said a clearly worried Brian, when he found himself backed against a wall, "what's she trying to do?"

"Think fast," said Maria as she quickly grabbed Brian, before he could react firmly kissed him on the lips, before quickly separating.

Paul, Phil, and Zack, all busted out with a fit of laughter due to the startled look on Brian's face.

"Now normally…" Zack addressed Maria, through a fit of laughter, "I'd be worried… about you kissing other guys. But holy shit, the look on his face... was so definitely worth it."

"Speak for yourself," said Brian, "that was scarier than your promo."

"Well if you want I could do it again?" Maria innocently offered.

"No that's okay," said Brian, "I've decided that you two can kiss when ever you want, whether I'm around or not, just don't kiss me."

"Good," said Maria, before a smirk appeared on her face, "'cause I wasn't going to do it again."

The five superstars then left to find a place to watch the main event. The match ended with RVD showing up laying out both Angle and Sabu. The Nashville crowd then was off the hook for RVD, and was apparently very glad he was back from his suspension.

Zack and Maria eventually left the arena together, and once again shared the same hotel room. But this time they got two separate beds, not that either of them minded what happened last week. In fact Zack was woken up in the middle of the night by Maria climbing into his bed with him and cuddling up next to him. A smile spread across Zack's face as he carefully wrapped his arms around Maria, and hugged her close to him, and eventually both of them fell asleep.

**---x---**

And that's all for now, 'till next chapter.

Next Chapter… The Road to SummerSlam Continues!

Peace!


	16. The Road to SummerSlam Continues

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 16: The Road to SummerSlam Continues**

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"But that's just the point, I can't see you have me blindfolded."

"Well it's a surprise, so keep the blindfold on otherwise I'll be very upset."

Zack and Maria were currently backstage during Raw in Charlottesville Virginia, and at the moment Zack was blindfolded and was being led around the backstage area to god-knows-where by Maria.

"Could you at least give me a hint?" asked Zack.

"No," answered Maria, "because then you'd figure out where I'm taking you, and we can't have that can we."

"Fine," conceded Zack, "but the anticipation is killing me."

"Well you're lucky because we're almost there," said Maria.

Zack felt himself being led down a hallway and finally Maria told him to stop.

"Okay," said Maria, as she directed Zack's hands to a door knob, "I'm going to untie your blindfold, but I want you to keep your eyes closed, and trust me I'll know if you open them or not. Your hands are on the door knob, open it and step inside."

Zack felt Maria untie his blindfold and kept his eyes closed. Slowly Zack turned the door knob and pushed the door open and walked in the room, Zack closed the door and suddenly heard a loud scream. Zack's eyes snapped open and he found himself in the women's locker room. How did he know it was the Women's locker room? The fact that Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson were standing topless in front of him gave him a vague idea.

"Oh my god!" shouted Candice as she and Torrie covered themselves up, "what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh god, I am so sorry," said Zack as he turned around, "tit, I mean it, was Maria's fault she had me blindfolded and told me to go in here."

"Wow you're trusting," said Torrie, "you honestly had no idea you were walking in here?"

"Not a clue," said Zack, "and you know this is very awkward so I'm going to leave."

"That's probably a good idea," said Candice.

"See ya Zack," called Torrie, as Zack left through the door.

"Now I know why Maria obsesses over him," Candice whispered to Torrie.

"Yeah he's such a sweet guy," Torrie whispered back.

"Have fun in there?" Maria asked Zack when he emerged from the Women's Locker Room, Maria was pleased to see that Zack's face was bright red.

"You are going to get it now," said Zack as he quickly grabbed Maria, and in one swift movement threw her over his shoulder. Zack then started walking down the hallway as Maria squealed while Zack tickled her.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Maria.

"Oh it's a surprise," said Zack with a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh please it wasn't that bad was it?" asked Maria, "I mean they just finished the water fight I thought you would enjoy it."

"Well actually…"

"Zack what the hell have you been doing!" interrupted Coach as he ran up to Zack, "your supposed to go on in a few minutes, put Maria down and go meet Michael and Paul by the locker room."

"Alright, alright," said Zack as he put Maria down, "I'll deal with you later."

Zack then turned and sprinted down the hallway towards the D-X locker room. When he got outside he saw Michael and Paul already there waiting.

"Well it's about time," said Paul.

"Yeah kid," said Michael, "we're on soon."

"Alright now that he's here let's get going," said the camera guy.

The camera guy then filmed Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Machetti walking to the entrance ramp.

"Hey kid," said Shawn, "Hunter and I just wanted to thank you for having out backs these passed few weeks, I know you didn't help us win our matches but you did save us from a beat down afterwards, and well we kind of got together and got you a little present."

"Here kid," said Triple H as he pulled a back shirt out from behind his back, "this is for you, you can wear it with pride now, and you can consider yourself an honorary member of Degeneration X."

The shirt actually turned out to be a D-X t-shirt. It had a big green 'D' on the front on to of a big grey 'X' which had 'generation' written across it. On the back the shirt said, 'break it down' in back letters with green out line.

"Wow thanks guys," said Machetti, "this is a real honor, I'll wear it with pride."

With that Machetti slipped off his chain-link vest and put on his new shirt, the he re-donned his vest and the three of them continued their walk to the entrance ramp as raw faded to a commercial.

**---x---**

When raw came back the D-X theme hit and Shawn, Hunter, and Machetti headed down to the ring. The three of them stood in the ring together and Triple H did the 'are you ready?' thing. Then Michaels took the mic.

"You know," said Michaels, "while I was sitting in the clink last week, I thought to myself, that Vince and Shane have forgotten something very important about Degeneration X. There are two things that separate us from everyone else, first we have always done what ever we want, when we want. Second we tend to focus on Vince's appetite for…"

Michaels then showed the new 'Vince Loves Cocks' t-shirt. But D-X's antics were interrupted when Shane McMahon's music hit and he appeared on the entrance ramp. But before he could say anything Vince's music hit and the WWE Chairman appeared on the stage and was followed by a huge amount of security. Shane then got on the mic.

"You know you guys are right," said Shane, "you are known for two things, one is sophomoric pranks, and also narrowly escaping being beaten to a pulp by the McMahon's."

Shane then showed the video from the passed two weeks and of Machetti running in and stopping D-X from getting hit by their own finishers.

"Now I don't know if you guys noticed but I found one similarity between those two events," said Shane as he glared at Machetti, "and I'm looking at him right now. Machetti, I accept you challenge for a match tonight. Tonight it will be Machetti versus Shane McMahon… and Viscera, in a handicap match, and D-X is barred from ringside."

Machetti then took the mic, "you think I'm scared of that…"

"Shut up, no one cares what you have to say," said Vince, "you see, after tonight Machetti will be out of the way, and we, the McMahon's will be partying down, but your party will be over. Collectively you have made quite a name for yourselves, but you want to talk about names, the name that will go down in the annuls of time, and the name that everyone will be talking about will be McMahon."

"When you stand in that ring what resources do you have?" asked Vince, "after Machetti gets taken out tonight you will only have each other, while we, the McMahon's have unlimited resources. If we want someone from Raw on our side it will happen with the snap of our fingers, we can even bribe police officers. At SummerSlam the McMahon's will bring down the wrath of Satan on D-X. So basically you have no chance in winning. In fact you have no chance in…"

"We know you're going to say, 'no chance in hell,'" interrupted Triple H, "and you're gonna try to leave us standing here holding out trunks. Well maybe we need to remind you who we are. This is the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels, and I am, the Game Triple H. He is the main-event, the icon, I am the cerebral assassin, the King of Kings. Together we are your worst nightmare, and at SummerSlam, we're gonna kick your ass. Vince, you can bring any one, we don't care, you can bring the 82nd airborne, we don't care. You want to bring Satan himself, we we'll look the devil in the eye, spit in his face, and tell him we've got two words for him, and those are the same two words we have for you…SUCK IT!"

The D-X theme hit while the McMahon's fumed up on the stage. Then as the TitanTron then showed footage of the parking lot and showed that Hogan still wasn't at the arena yet, the McMahon's and their police force left the stage, and eventually after posing for the crowd, Machetti, Michaels, and Helmsley made their way to the back.

"Well I think that went well," said Michael once they got through the curtain, "all though I am a little pissed about the mention of the devil, seeing how it's against my religion."

"Well I would have preferred covering them in shit again," said Paul, "but I guess we'll make due with what we did."

"Well guys," said Zack, "I've got to go and take care of some things before my match tonight, so I'll see you later."

As Zack walked around backstage he eventually came across Maria. But unfortunately she was rather busy talking with Torrie and Candice, all three of them seemed to be rather giggly. Zack quickly snuck up on Maria and grabbed her from behind.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Zack asked.

"Oh," said Maria, "no, not at all. We were just talking about the handicap match you have later tonight."

"Oh really," said Zack, "and what were you talking about the fact that it's against Viscera and Shane and how Vince is going to confiscate my pipe?"

"Umm no," said Maria, "we were talking about… how… Cena lifted Viscera last week, and if you were going to do something like that this week."

"Oh," said Zack, "well that's not really my style, I think I'm probably going to jump on him, or some how use my pipe."

At the pipe comment all three divas were overcome by a fit of giggles.

"You know," said Zack as he eyed them suspiciously, "I think I'm going to go… and get ready for my match."

Zack then gave Maria a quick kiss before leaving the three divas on their own.

"You know I'd let him use his pipe on me any day," said Candice.

"Not before me you won't," said Maria, "he's mine."

**---x---**

J.R. and King had just finished doing the rundown of the SummerSlam card when Viscera's music hit. 'The World's Largest Love Machine' made his way down to the ring, tonight he would be teaming up with Shane McMahon to face Machetti in a handicap match, and D-X has been barred from ringside.

Shane McMahon's music then hit as he made his way down to the ring to join his partner. All the way to the ring Shane did his 'kid on crack' dance thing.

Finally, _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti appeared on the entrance ramp, carrying his pipe. He was wearing his orange shorts with black knee pads, as well as his D-X shirt and his chain-link vest over it. But before Machetti could walk down the ramp Mr. McMahon's music hit and the WWE Chairman appeared on the entrance ramp as well.

Machetti turned around as Vince walked towards him a gestured towards the pipe in Machetti's hand. Machetti played dumb for a few seconds just to piss the boss off by pointing to his pipe with his free hand and shrugging. Vince was getting angrier and grabbed Machetti's pipe and tried to pull it away from him. Machetti glared at the boss and shook his head before pulling his pipe from the Chairman's grasp. Machetti then grabbed the pipe with two hands and wailed on the Chairman with a vicious pipe shot. Vince crashed to the mat and laid there unconscious. Then before turning to walk the rest of the way down the ramp Machetti dropped his pipe on Vince's unconscious body.

Machetti finally got in the ring and took off his vest and t-shirt after making sure Shane and Viscera wouldn't jump him from behind, and handed them to one of ring crew members who were at ring side. Machetti finally turned and faced his two opponents as the bell rang. As soon as it did Machetti charged at Shane and knocked him to the ground before raining down a series of punches on McMahon's head. But Viscera came and grabbed Machetti from behind and pulled him off of Shane. Shane then got out of the ring and onto the apron as Viscera locked in an inverted bearhug.

But Machetti fought out of it by smashing his head backwards into Viscera's two consecutive times causing the big man to drop him. Machetti pulled himself to his feet and ran to the ropes and bounced off of them and charged at Viscera for a clothesline, but the five hundred pound Viscera wouldn't go down. Machetti then backed up to the ropes again and charged at Viscera, nailing him with another clothesline, but still the big man wouldn't go down. Machetti went back against the ropes a third time and bounced off of them but this time Viscera caught Machetti with a spinning wheel kick, and knocked Machetti to the ground. Viscera then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into Shane's corner. Viscera then ran at Machetti and hit a body splash, squishing Machetti against the turnbuckle.

Viscera then tagged in Shane and held Machetti from behind while Shane hit a series of his signature punches on Machetti. Finally after a while of yelling, the referee got Viscera to let go of Machetti and get out of the ring. Shane then mounted Machetti and started raining down punches on Machetti's face. Shane eventually got off of Machetti and kicked him it the ribs. Shane then lifted Machetti up to his feet, only to send Machetti crashing back down by slapping him across the face.

Shane then went over to Viscera and tagged him in. The two of them then proceeded to stomp on Machetti and beat the hell out of him, all the while the referee was yelling at Shane to get out of the ring, which he finally did when Viscera had locked in a modified camel clutch. Viscera continued to torque Machetti's neck in the camel clutch and applied as much pressure as he could, after all the McMahons said they would pay him a lot of money if he took out Machetti.

After a while, with his face bright red, Machetti finally managed to grab the bottom rope, and forced Viscera to break the hold. When Viscera let go Machetti wrapped his legs around the ropes and yelled for Viscera to get away from him before using the ropes to pull himself to his feet. Machetti then ran at Viscera and tried for a sunset flip, but the big man fought and managed to stay on his feet. Then Viscera jumped in the air and landed ass first on Machetti's chest, crushing him under his five hundred pounds.

Viscera then rolled Machetti over onto his stomach and did the Viscera drop before getting off of Machetti and tagging in Shane. As Machetti fought to get to his feet Shane nailed a series of his signature punches before taking Machetti down with a clothesline. Shane then grabbed Machetti by his long brown hair and started to pull him to his feet, but Machetti started to stir and nailed some punches to Shane's stomach, causing the demon spawn to let go of his hair. Machetti then ran at Shane and clothesline him to the ground and took control of the match.

Machetti got back to his feet and ran and bounced off of the ropes and came back with a split legged summersault. Machetti then hit a standing moonsault and tried to get a pin but Viscera got in the ring and broke it up. Machetti got off of Shane and charged at Viscera with a clothesline, but the big man wouldn't go down. Machetti then ran to the ropes jumped off of the second one and spring-boarded across the ring while grabbing Viscera's head in the process and nailed the Over Castle Take Over.

As Viscera rolled out of the ring Machetti turned around and caught Shane about to hit him from behind. Shane went to punch Machetti but Machetti caught Shane's fist and hit Shane with a punch of his own. Machetti then irish whipped Shane into the ropes but Shane rebounded and came back at Machetti, but Machetti was ready and grabbed Shane lifted him in the air and brought him back down for a flapjack.

Machetti then got to his feet and went to a corner before climbing to the top rope and came off with a diving head butt. But before Machetti could go for a pin he noticed Viscera getting back in the ring. Machetti ran to a turnbuckle and jumped up onto the top rope, the spring-boarded off of it and hit Viscera with a flying clothesline, and knocked the big man off of his feet.

Machetti then walked over to Shane and lifted him to his feet, kicked him in the stomach and nailed an Impaler. Machetti got to his feet while Shane rolled onto his back clutching his head in pain. Machetti climbed out of the ring and onto the ring apron and pulled himself up onto the top rope, the spring-boarded off of it for the Spring-board Body-Splash. Machetti then hooked Shane's leg and got the pin.

Machetti's music hit and Machetti began to celebrate his win, but he suddenly noticed Viscera fighting to his feet. Machetti climbed out of the ring and onto the ring apron and waited for Viscera to turn around. When he did Machetti hoisted himself onto the top rope and launched himself all the way across the ring, and nailed Viscera with a spinning springboard crossbody and got the win.

Machetti's music hit again, as Machetti celebrated in the ring. Machetti then turned to face Shane's unconscious body and did the D-X crotch-chop before leaving the ring. As Machetti walked up the ramp he noticed that Vince had disappeared with his pipe and quickly ran backstage to get it back, leaving Viscera and Shane lying in the ring.

As soon as Zack came through the curtain he was attacked by a certain brown-haired diva, who attached herself to him by wrapping her legs around his waist. Maria quickly planted a long passionate kiss on Zack's lips which he was eager to return. But suddenly they were interrupted by some one clearing their throat. Zack and Maria separated to see Michael, Paul, and Vince standing near them.

"Oh sorry sir," said Zack as he put Maria down.

"That's alright Zack," said Vince, "just don't let any fans catch you two fraternizing like that, they could start nasty rumors or something."

"We'll try not to," said Zack, who decided not to mention the fact that he and Maria had been rooming and traveling together lately.

"So I was impressed by your match out there tonight," said Vince, "and I was wondering if you wanted to have a match for SummerSlam. We could book you against Umaga if you want."

"Well to be totally honest sir," said Zack, "I have something else in mind."

"Really what?" asked Vince.

"Well," said Zack, "Paul Heyman and I have been working together lately, and if you want to see what we have planned tune into ECW tomorrow night. Oh and I'll need my pipe and clothes back eventually."

"We'll have your pipe sent a head to Charlottesville," said Vince, "and the crew members will drop your stuff off at the locker room like they usually do."

"Alright thanks sir," said Zack, "I won't let you down. I'm sure what Heyman and I have planned for SummerSlam will impress everyone."

"Well we'll see you on Sunday then," said Paul as he, Michael and Vince who were soon joined by Shane walked off.

"Now then," said Zack now that he was alone with Maria, "where were we?"

Maria once again jumped up and wrapped her legs around Zack's waist and the two of them were about to kiss when once again they were interrupted. Zack didn't put Maria down this time, he only shifted her so she was holding onto his side. What he saw was Carlos, Trish, Adam, and Amy all staring at him and Maria.

"For crying out loud," said Zack, "that's the third time! Also you four aren't people to be commenting on PDA's."

"Well ours are planned by the story line writers," said Carlos.

"And if you don't mind we have a match coming up so you two need to get out of the way," said Adam.

"You know that's not a bad idea," said Zack as he quickly hoisted Maria over his shoulder, "we have some unfinished business."

Zack then walked off leaving the four wrestlers staring after him, and the struggling diva that he was holding over his shoulder.

**---x---**

"Alright now open the door," said Zack when he put Maria down and covered her eyes.

Maria did as she was told and opened the door, and stepped inside the room, when Zack uncovered her eyes.

"Umm, Zack this is a closet," said Maria.

"Exactly," said Zack as he entered behind her and closed the door.

**---x---**

The next day, in Charlottesville VA, ECW was live and CM Punk was making his way down to the ring for his second WWE match ever. Then Justin Credible's music hit as the ECW original made his way down to the ring. A little box appeared on the screen with Credible in it.

"Two weeks ago, Machetti blindsided me and took my spot in facing CM Punk in his debut," said Credible, "he lost, but tonight I'm going to get the match that I deserve, and I am going to beat CM Punk and show that his win two weeks ago was a fluke."

Credible started the match by slapping Punk across the face. Punk then started hitting roundhouse kicks. Punk hit a running forearm in the corner, and then started raking his boot against Credible's face. Punk then ran across the ring bounced off of the ropes and charged at Credible and raked his leg across of Justin's face in the corner. Punk then went for a pin but only got a two count.

Punk charged at Credible but Credible ducked the charge in the corner. Punk jumped to the top rope and tried to come off with a crossbody but Credible caught him with his knees. Credible went for a pin but Punk kicked out. Credible then locked on an abdominal stretch, and began beating on Punk's ribs.

Punk eventually managed to fight out of the abdominal stretch and went for a roundhouse which Credible avoided. Credible then bounced off the ropes and hit a spinning DDT on Punk for a two count. Punk the got up and hit a running knee to the face in the corner. Punk then nailed a sickening roundhouse kick, which caused Credible to be knocked into a daze, Punk then hit a uranage and locked in the Anaconda Vice, and after a few seconds Credible tapped out.

Punk began celebrating his win, but Machetti appeared from under the ring and nailed Punk in the stomach with his pipe. Punk doubled over in pain and Machetti nailed him in the back with the pipe causing Punk to crashed down to the mat. Machetti then sat on Punk's back and hooked his pipe under Punk's chin for the iron clutch. After strangling Punk to a loud chorus of boos Machetti finally got off of Punk and signaled for a mic which was quickly handed to him.

"Hey Punk," said Machetti, "you probably can't hear me right now, but I've decided that I'm trough waiting. It's going to be C.M. Punk versus Machetti, at SummerSlam."

Machetti then dropped the mic and left his SummerSlam opponent lying face down in the middle of the ring.

**---x---**

That's right C.M. Punk versus Machetti at SummerSlam!

Next Chapter: SummerSlam!

Peace!


	17. SummerSlam

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. But what happens when he starts to have special feelings for a certain backstage announcer? Story goes parallel to WWE programming, starts at the June 9th addition of Smackdown.

**Pairings:** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or any of its superstars' trademarks, names or slogans; it all belongs to a great man named Vincent Kennedy McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. But any characters you don't recognize (Zack Tyler) are mine!

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter 17: SummerSlam**

The Hulk Hogan vs. Randy Orton match had just ended and Hogan was posing in the ring. Zack was sitting backstage in the ECW locker room, Phil Brooks, his opponent for the night was sitting on the bench next to him.

"Phil," said Zack as he patted Phil on the back, and stood up, "it's time."

"Alright," said Phil, as he got up also, "let's do this."

They walked together to the curtain and when they arrived they saw the man himself, Terry 'Hulk' Hogan coming through the curtains.

"Have fun out there," said Hogan as he walked off.

In the ring, Lillian Garcia was starting the introductions when C. M. Punk's theme song hit.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall," announced Lillian as CM Punk appeared on the entrance ramp, "introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, weighing in at two hundred and twenty two pounds, C. M. Punk."

Punk walked down the entrance ramp and high-fived a few fans before finally getting in the ring. Then _Riot Time _hit, and Machetti appeared on the entranced ramp, wearing his chain-link vest and holding his iron pipe. The same pipe he laid Punk out with only five days ago.

"And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety pounds… Machetti."

Machetti walked down the entrance ramp with a purpose, ready to take on CM Punk. But when he attempted to get in the ring Punk rushed him, but Machetti quickly jumped off off the apron to avoid getting attacked. Machetti yelled for the ref to restrain Punk so he could get in the ring, and when his demands were met, slowly Machetti got in the ring. Then Machetti quickly took off his vest and put his pipe in the corner before turning and smirking at Punk.

The bell rang as Punk and Machetti crossed the ring and got in each other's faces. Machetti went to slap Punk in the face, but Punk quickly ducked and came back with a slap of his own. Machetti quickly backed off into the corner, and then Machetti and Punk started circling the ring. Punk tried to start things off by running in for a takedown, but Machetti moved out of the way, as Punk slid passed him. But before Machetti could do anything Punk got back on his feet.

Machetti and Punk met once again in the center of the ring and locked up, but before it could go anywhere Machetti broke it and took a few steps back. The wrestlers then started to inch towards each other with their hands stretched outward looking for a lock up, but before they could lock up Machetti slipped behind Punk and grabbed him from behind. But Punk quickly countered by grabbing Machetti's left arm and started to wrench and torque it. Punk worked his way out of Machetti's grasp and used his hold on Machetti's arm to apply a wrist lock.

But Machetti suddenly managed to pull his arm free, and once again slipped behind Punk and grabbed him from behind. Machetti then showed rarely used strength and lifted Punk up from behind only to slam him down to the mat for a side slam. But Punk quickly scrambled around so that Machetti couldn't use any submission moves and managed to find him-self sitting down. But from behind Machetti hooked his left arm around Punk's chin and applied a chin lock.

Punk quickly fought out of the chin lock and slipped behind Machetti and grabbed one of his legs, causing Machetti to now lay face down on the mat, Punk then slipped around Machetti and grabbed his head for a head lock, but then released it, slipped behind Machetti and grabbed him around the waist. Machetti fought his way up until he was kneeling on the mat then grabbed Punk's left arm, and twisted it so that he could get out of Punk's grip. Machetti continued to hold on to Punk's arm and bent Punk's arm backwards for a wrist lock while he got to his feet.

But Punk managed to escape by rolling forward and straightened his arm, then slipped behind Machetti and grabbed him around the waist again. While on one knee managed to grab Punk's arm and flipped him onto his back and then locked in an armbar. But Punk quickly broke the armbar by squeezing his legs around Machetti's head for a head-scissors. Machetti found himself in a bad spot as Punk continued to squeeze his legs around Machetti's head.

Thinking quickly, Machetti brought his knees to his chest and managed to kick up and used that momentum to pull himself free of the head-scissors. Punk then quickly got back to his feet and both men stared at each other from across the ring. The two wrestlers then inched toward each other and locked up, but Punk quickly capitalized by locking his arms around Machetti's head and applying a side headlock.

Machetti then fought desperately and managed to force Punk down to one knee, then spun around, while grabbing Punk's wrist in the process and applied a wrist lock. Machetti started applying immense pressure and began pulling Punk's arm backwards, bending it at a weird angle. Punk then fought back to his feet, but Machetti twisted Punk's arm two times to keep the pressure on. Punk straightened his arm by rolling forward, and then escaped the wrist lock by doing a cart-wheel type thing before locking Machetti in a wristlock of his own. But Machetti got out of it by rolling forward onto his back and the kicking up into a standing position, before bending Punk's arm and once again locking him in a wristlock. But Punk managed to break the hold by grabbing the top rope that was right next to him with his other arm.

The referee forced Machetti to break the hold and back away from Punk. The two wrestlers once again circled the ring, both looking for a spot to capitalize. The two of them once again went for a lock up, but when Machetti started pushing Punk backward Punks spun Machetti around and grabbed him around the waist again. But Machetti grabbed Punk's left arm again and bent it away from him so he could break free. Machetti then twisted Punk's arm again and locked in a wristlock. Then Machetti caused even more pain by forcefully pulling Punk's twisted arm forward, then Machetti twisted the arm some more and continued to apply pressure.

But Punk showing his wrestling skill slipped under Machetti and lifted him into a fireman's carry, flipped Machetti off and drove him down to the mat. Once Machetti was on the ground, Punk once again wrapped his arms around Machetti's head and applied a headlock. Machetti fought desperately as Punk continued to apply pressure, then got an idea and while still in the head lock Machetti grabbed Punk around the waist and rolled over, thus pinning Punk's shoulders to the mat, the referee quickly counted but Machetti only got two.

Punk then managed to get himself out of that situation and pushed off of the ground, and rolled Machetti back onto his back, while keeping the headlock locked in the whole time. Machetti fought hard and managed to get back up to his feet, then while still in the headlock Machetti backed against the ropes and pushed off, while in the process pushing Punk off of him. But Punk didn't go far because he held onto Machetti's arm and used it to spin himself back around, before locking the headlock back in.

Machetti grunted in pain as Punk continued to hold onto the headlock, occasionally bending Machetti's head forward to increase pressure. Then Machetti used his grip on Machetti's head and flipped him onto his back, but kept the headlock locked in. Now with Machetti on the mat Punk applied even more pressure to the headlock. While Punk continued to apply pressure Machetti's shoulders were occasionally pinned to mat, so Machetti had to exert a lot of energy to keep himself from getting pinned. Machetti eventually managed to fight to his feet though, but the headlock was still locked in.

Once on his feet Machetti pushed Punk back against the ropes, and then pushed Punk off of him and clean across the ring. But Punk bounced off of the ropes and came charging back at Machetti, who countered by jumping over Punk when he approached. Punk kept running and bounced off of the ropes again and ran at Machetti, but this time Machetti dropped to his stomach, causing Punk to run over him. Punk continued to run across the ring but this time held onto the ropes, effectively catching Machetti off guard and causing him to jump up in the air to avoid contact that never came.

Punk then bounced off the ropes, and grabbed Machetti's head while he was vulnerable and took him down with a running neckbreaker. Punk then got back to his feet, Machetti followed shortly after and charged at Punk, but Punk caught Machetti with an arm drag and flipped him onto his back. Punk then ran at Machetti while he was getting to his feet and grabbed Machetti's arm, Punk then flipped Machetti onto his back and locked in an armbar.

But Machetti fought through the pain and eventually made it to his feet, then spun around and straightened his arm. But Punk spun around too and kept the pressure on Machetti's arm. Machetti then quickly rolled forward and straightened his arm, but Punk still kept his grip on Machetti's arm. Machetti desperately tried to break Punk's hold on his arm and nailed Punk on the head with his lower arm for a forearm strike. Machetti then attempted to roll out of the hold, but Punk saw this coming and rolled with Machetti and kept his grip on Machetti's arm.

Punk then twisted Machetti's arm continuously and eventually managed to force Machetti onto his back again, and applied more pressure than ever on Machetti's arm. Machetti fought desperately against the pain and started kicking at Punk before managing to get back onto his feet, but Punk was still holding onto Machetti's arm so Machetti hit him with three consecutive forearm strikes and finally managed to break Punk's grip on his arm.

Machetti then charged at Punk and forced him back first into a turnbuckle, then pulled Punk forward and hit a scoop slam. Machetti than ran and bounce off of the ropes and came off looking for the split legged summersault, but Punk saw it coming and moved out of the way, causing Machetti hit the mat. Punk quickly got up and waited for Machetti to get his feet and sprung at Machetti and flipped him with an arm drag, before once again locking in an arm lock.

But Machetti quickly fought to his feet and got out of the arm lock by pushing Punk off of him and then whipping him across the ring. But Punk came back, and grabbed Machetti looking for a hip toss, but Machetti blocked it and prevented himself from being lifted off of his feet and spun around and went for a hip toss of his own but Punk blocked it, Machetti then lifted up his right leg and placed it on top of Punk's head, then brought up his other leg and locked in a head-scissors.

But Punk would have none of it and grabbed Machetti by the sides and slammed him down onto the mat. But Machetti kept his legs locked around Punk's head and rolled sideways, taking Punk with him. Then Machetti got to his feet, and took Punk down with an ensuguri as he was getting up. Punk slowly got to his feet, but Machetti went up to Punk and hit a forearm strike before grabbing his head. Machetti then wailed on Punk with two punches, one to the stomach and one to the head, and then locked in a headlock.

Punk managed to free himself by pushing Machetti off of him and tried to capitalize with an whipping Machetti across the ring, but Machetti reversed it and sent Punk flying though the top and middle rope and out of the ring. Punk landed on the ground with a thud, but eventually got back to his feet. Punk then climbed onto the apron, but Machetti rushed across the ring and hit Machetti with a baseball slide to knock him off of the apron.

Machetti then tried to slingshot himself over the top rope and onto Punk, but Punk quickly dove out of the way and Machetti went crashing to the ground. Punk then quickly got back in the ring and waited for Machetti to get to his feet. Punk then ran to the opposite side of the ring, bounced off the ropes, ran back across the ring, and dove between the top and middle rope. But Machetti saw this coming and moved out of the way, causing Punk to dive right into the barricade.

Machetti walked over to Punk and dragged him to his feet, then dragged Punk over to a ring post and pinned him against it. Machetti then backed up and charged at Punk for a clothesline, but Punk moved at the last second, causing Machetti to smash his own arm against the ring post, the same arm that Punk had been working over for most of the match. Punk then made his way over to Machetti and rolled him back into the ring.

Punk got in the ring while Machetti tried to get up, but one solid kick to the gut sent Machetti back down to the mat. Now in control Punk lifted Machetti to his feet and hit him with two consecutive side kicks. Punk then bounced off of the ropes and charged at Machetti, but Machetti jumped over Punk when he approached. Punk kept running and bounced off of the ropes, but Machetti dropped to his stomach and Punk ran over him. Machetti then got back to his feet while Punk bounced off of the ropes again, and nailed Punk with a corkscrew dropkick when he got close enough.

Machetti then made his way over to Punk and lifted him to his feet. Machetti then kicked Punk in the gut and attempted to hit the Impaler, but Punk hooked his leg around Machetti's to prevent himself from being lifted off of the ground. Machetti then kicked Punk in the gut again and went for the Impaler, but again Punk blocked it. Finally Machetti simply settled on grabbing Punk by the side and hit a vertical suplex. Both men were down on the mat and Machetti crawled over to Punk and went for the pin, but Punk kicked out.

Machetti got to his feet and took out his frustrations by kicking Punk solidly in the back. Machetti then ran and bounced off the ropes and came off with the split legged summersault and connected with Punk's back. Machetti then backed off of Punk and let him get to his feet but Punk advantage and took control with several hard kicked to Machetti's stomach.

Punk then grabbed Machetti and pushed him back into the turnbuckle then whipped Machetti across the ring and ran after him. Upon reaching the other side Machetti jumped onto the second rope and back-flipped off of it, but Punk caught him as he came off. Machetti then managed to slide behind Punk and grabbed Punk's head looking for inverted DDT. But Punk spun around and grabbed Machetti and tried to hit him with a vertical suplex, but Machetti blocked it and prevent himself from being lifted. Machetti then suplexed Punk over him, but Punk landed on his feet behind Machetti, but Machetti expected this and reached behind him, grabbed Punk's head and dropped to the ground for a neck-breaker. Machetti then crawled over to Punk and went of the pin, but Punk kicked out at two.

Machetti and Punk slowly go to his their feet, Punk quickly struck first and punched Machetti in the face. But Machetti came back with a forearm to Punk's head. Punk then drilled Machetti in the head with another hard punch, but Machetti fired back with a punch of his own, but Punk still didn't go down and hit Machetti in the head with another right hand. Machetti then got pissed and charged at Punk for a clothesline, but Punk ducked and clubbed Machetti on the back of the neck.

Punk then grabbed Machetti's head and right arm and tried to hit the uranage, but Machetti fought with all he had and managed to stay on his feet. Machetti then slipped behind Punk, and lifted him from behind, but Punk flipped in the air and landed on his feet behind Machetti, Punk then grabbed Machetti around the waist looking for a German suplex, but Machetti blocked it and slipped behind Punk and locked in a full-nelson. Then while Punk was still in the full nelson Machetti attempted a dragon suplex and lifted Punk up into the air, but Punk managed to fight his way back down, and slipped out of Machetti's grip, Punk then slipped around Machetti and hit a heel kick and connected with Machetti's face, Punk then once again grabbed Machetti's head and right arm and fell backwards, nailing the uranage.

After the impact both men were lying on their backs in the middle of the ring, Punk moved first and rolled over and put his arm over Machetti, but Machetti just managed to get his shoulder up before the three. Punk wasn't going to be stopped and grabbed Machetti's arm and head and locked in the anaconda vice and started choking Machetti. Machetti screamed in pain as Punk applied pressure and tried to choke him out, but Machetti managed to drive his knee into the back of Punk's head, one, twice, three times before effectively breaking the hold.

Both Machetti and Punk managed to struggle to their feet, but Machetti struck first by backing up against the ropes and charged at Punk. But Punk saw Machetti coming and flung Machetti up into the air for a free fall drop, causing Machetti to go crashing back down to the mat. Punk then got in the corner and waited for Machetti to get up then charged looking for a shining wizard, but Machetti countered and used surprising strength to lift Punk into a powerbomb position. With Punk in the air, Machetti rushed to the ropes and attempted to powerbomb him over the top, but Punk held on to Machetti with his legs and used a hurricurana to send both of them tumbling over the top rope to the floor.

Punk got up first and kicked the back of Machetti's head. Punk then lifted Machetti and went to whip him into the ring, but Machetti jumped up onto the apron, and back-flipped off of it, over Punk and landing on his feet behind him. Machetti then grabbed Punk's head from behind, and then fell backwards for inverted DDT on the floor.

The referee had been doing the ring out count the entire time and was at six when Machetti got to his feet, and Machetti rolled himself back into the ring well before seven and just laid there. At the count of eight Punk started to move, at nine Punk had pulled himself to his feet, at just as the referee was going to count to ten Punk rolled into the ring.

Machetti and Punk both struggle to their feet, with the later using the ropes to pull himself up. Both wrestlers glared at each other from across the ring, then Machetti charged at Punk, but Punk jumped over Machetti and turned around in time to whip Machetti into the corner. Punk then ran at Machetti and nailed him with a running knee, Punk then hit a series of chops and kicks that echoed throughout the arena, and caused Machetti to slide down and land on his ass.

Punk then began raking his boot across Machetti's face, then ran across the ring and came back at full force and raked his boot across Machetti's face. Punk then rolled Machetti out of the corner and covered him but only got two count. Punk got off of Machetti and climbed out of the ring and onto the ring apron and then waited for Machetti to struggle to his feet. When Machetti finally did Punk hoisted himself onto the top rope and nailed Machetti with a springboard clothesline.

Punk then walked across the ring and climbed up onto the top rope, and raised his arms high in the air, causing the fans to cheer loudly while Machetti struggle to his feet. As soon as Machetti turned around, Punk lunged at him looking for a body-press but Machetti had the move scouted and jumped high into the air and hit Punk in the stomach with a corkscrew dropkick as he approached, sending both of them crashing down to the mat.

Both men struggled to his feet but Machetti managed to regain a vertical base first and ran back against the ropes jumped onto the second rope and spring-boarded at Punk and grabbed his opponent's head when he reached him and drove it into the mat for a springboard tornado DDT. Machetti then got to his feet and went to whip Punk into the corner, but Punk reversed it sending Machetti running towards the ring post. But Machetti jumped onto the top rope, and spring-boarded backwards off of it and nailed Punk with a reverse clothesline.

Both men were on the ground but Machetti got up first and walked over to Punk and lifted him to his feet. Machetti then kicked Punk in the gut and nailed him with an Impaler. Machetti got to his feet, and climbed out of the ring and onto the ring apron, he then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, and lunged across the ring at Punk, looking for the springboard body splash but at the last second Punk managed to roll out of the way and Machetti crashed and burned.

Once again both men struggled to their feet, with both of them reaching a vertical base at the same time, but Machetti took Punk down with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then lifted Punk to his feet and backed him into a corner. Machetti then lifted Punk so he was on the top rope, before scaling to the top himself, and hooked his arm around Punk's head and looked to hit a superplex. But before Machetti could hit it, Punk started frantically hitting Machetti and clubbing him on the back of the neck.

Punk took control and bent Machetti over and stuck his head between his legs. Punk then hooked Machetti's arms and was now holding Machetti in the position for a pedigree, only from the top rope. Punk then lunged off of the turnbuckle, and pushed Machetti in front of him, before dropping down to his knees, driving Machetti's head down to the mat in the process causing it to hit with a sickening thud. Punk quickly rolled Machetti onto his back, hooked the leg and got the pin.

CM Punk's music played as Punk celebrated his first WWE Pay-Per-View victory. Punk went to one corner and stood on the top rope and raised his arms in the air as the fans cheered. Punk then got off of the top rope and was about to go to the corner across from it, but Punk stopped when he noticed Machetti moving and watched as Machetti struggled to his feet by pulling on the ropes. Once on his feet Machetti let go of the top rope turned and faced Punk, Machetti then stumbled across the ring and to everyone's surprise, stuck out his hand. Punk smiled at Machetti before grabbing Machetti's hand and firmly shaking it, much to the delight of the fans.

Machetti then used his hold on Punk's hand to lift Punk's arm up into the air. Machetti patted Punk on the shoulder before walking towards the ropes ready to leave the ring. But Punk grabbed Machetti's arm before he could go and pulled him back into the middle of the ring, and raised Machetti's arm up into the air. The fans cheered loudly for the two wrestlers, the same two wrestlers who had nearly killed each other. Then the two of them left the ring together, and headed to the back.

Once Phil and Zack went through the curtain they were greeted by a nice ovation. Before them they saw three people, Maria, Paul Heyman, and Paul Levesque.

"Great job guys," said Maria as she ran up to Zack and gave him a hug. While she was pressed against him Zack noticed that Maria was still wet from the shower incident.

"Guys it was a great idea to put you on the card," said Heyman, "after that ECW Championship match ECW wasn't looking too good, but after your match that wasn't the case."

"But there is the matter of Phil stealing my move," said Levesque, "the Pedigree is my move, oh and Michaels says, 'way to got kid, you never cease to amaze me.'"

"Let him have it," said Zack, "that move nearly killed me."

All of them laughed at that comment, and then laughed even harder when Zack said he was serious.

"Alright Zack, Phil," said Heyman, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah I've got to go too," said Levesque, "Michael and I need to do our segment with Glenn."

"Phil," said Zack as he wrapped his arm around Maria, "I'll see you later also, Maria and I have some business to attend to."

**-x-**

Backstage the 'I Quit' match had just ended and Machetti and Maria were shown backstage watching SummerSlam on a television.

(A/N: The segment where Vince and Shane talk to Estrada about Umaga being the biggest monster in the WWE still takes place, but that takes place earlier in the night.)

"I don't get it," said Maria, "Flair wasn't even going to hit Foley, but Mick gave up."

"Flair was going to hit Melina with the barb wire bat," explained Machetti, "he was protecting her. I know I would've done the same thing if it was you."

"You'd lose a match for me?" asked Maria.

"Of course I would," answered Machetti, "I wouldn't think twice about."

"You're awesome," said Maria as she leaned over to Machetti and gave him a hug. But the two of them were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Machetti and Maria turned to see Vince and Shane McMahon standing in the doorway.

"We're sorry to interrupt," said Mr. McMahon.

"Well actually we're not," said Shane as he smirked at the two of them.

"What do you two want," said Machetti as he stood up and got in front of Maria.

"We have an offer for you," said Vince.

"If you want me to help you face D-X I'm not going to do it," said Machetti.

"Oh no, nothing like that," said Shane, "as you know my Dad is a billionaire."

"And I have an offer for you," said Vince, "and all you have to do is stay backstage and keep out of everything."

"Yeah and what do I get out of this offer?" asked Machetti.

"Well," said Vince, "I will give you…"

Vince gestured for Maria and Machetti to get closer, and whispered something to him which made Maria gasp.

"Just think about it," said Vince as he and Shane walked to the door, "you're going to earn a lot of money by doing nothing."

When the two McMahons left Maria turned to Machetti and asked him what he was going to do as the camera stopped rolling.

"Alright we've got it," said the camera guy as he left the room.

**-x-**

The McMahons versus Degeneration X match was taking place. Vince and Shane had gotten the early advantage by sending Big Show, Finlay, Regal, and Kennedy out to beat down D-X. HBK got chokeslammed onto Big Show's knee while HHH got chokeslammed through the ECW announce table. The McMahons dominated during the beginning and hit HBK with passed tag-teams signature tag-team maneuvers. But Michaels finally made a comeback and tagged in Triple H, who proceeded to clean house.

All four men were in the ring but Michaels clotheslined himself and Shane over the top rope and out of the ring. But while Shawn and Shane were outside the ring when Umaga and Estrada appeared and walked down the entrance ramp. Umaga proceeded to kick Shawn in the face and then continued to walk down the ramp. Estrada got on the apron while Triple H was attempting to Pedigree Vince, but while the referee was distracted Umaga nailed Triple H with the Samoan Spike, sending both 'the game' and Vince crashing to the mat.

Umaga then went back to Shawn and was about to hit the Samoan Spike, when a huge explosion echoed through the arena and Kane appeared on the ramp. Kane ran down to the ring and attacked Umaga and the two monsters fought their way to the back.

In the ring Vince covered Triple H but Triple H managed to kick out at the last second. Vince was not happy, in fact he was furious and hit the referee with a strong right hand and knocked him out cold. Shane then got in the ring and set Triple H up in the corner and placed a trash can on his chest. Shane then got on the turnbuckle opposite the Game and lunged at him looking to go coast to coast for the Van Terminator. But while Shane was in mid air he was blasted in the stomach with an iron pipe.

Machetti stood over the Demon Spawn and kicked Shane out of the ring, then turned and smirked at Vince, who was now seething. But Machetti must have been the last thing he saw because Shawn Michaels snuck up from behind, hooked his leg and nailed the Chairman with the Sweet Chin Music. Vince then stumbled and fell against Triple H who kicked Vince in the stomach and nailed him with the pedigree. Triple H then went for a pin, as the referee finally regained consciousness and counted the pin and awarded the match to D-X.

Machetti got back into the ring as the D-X theme hit and stood there and shook both Triple H and Shawn Michaels' hands. Machetti then got a microphone and stood over Vince.

"How's that for an answer?" asked Machetti as the fans cheered.

Machetti's theme then hit and he and D-X celebrated for a while longer before leaving the ring. The three wrestlers then walked back up the ramp and went through the curtains.

SummerSlam eventually ended with Edge beating John Cena by hitting him with some brass knuckles. But the night wasn't over for the superstars, after leaving the arena a bunch of superstars got together at a local bar and celebrated the successful show. SummerSlam actually turned out to be the biggest party of the summer.

**---x---**

That's SummerSlam!

Next chapter: Machetti's weakness

Peace!


	18. Machetti's Weakness

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary:** Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been on Raw for a little more than two months now and is now on Mr. McMahon's bad side.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and my alone.

**Rating:** T

**IMPORTANT Note:** This chapter is going to be somewhat contradictory to Raw. I had an entire storyline similar to the Mick Foley get fire storyline. If I have both storylines going on it will be confusing, so I need to get rid of Foley quickly. This is where my storyline becomes FanFiction. Sorry about that.

**---x---**

**Chapter 18; Machetti's Weakness**

Vince McMahon had just walked backstage with that shocked/sick look on his face that he had after the D-X video segment. Machetti was then shown backstage, wearing a pair of jeans and his chain-link vest and was currently talking to Mick Foley near the entrance ramp.

"I'm just saying," said Machetti, "you did the right thing last night against Flair. I would have done the same thing"

Vince McMahon and Shane then walked up to the two wrestlers.

"Hello Vince," said Foley.

"What did you call me?" asked Vince, as he turned to glare at Foley.

"I called you Vince, Vince," said Foley.

"That's right if I remember correctly," said Vince.

"Yeah I did Vince," said Foley.

"Stop calling me that," snapped Vince, "you know, I don't like you very much Foley."

"And in the mood I'm in you don't want to cross me," said Vince.

"Well you know Vince I'm not having a good night either," said Foley, as he showed Vince his arm "I mean my arm is killing me, and my match last night…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Vince, who had suddenly gone from defeated to fuming, "I DON'T GIVE A DAHM HOW YOU'RE FEELING!"

"I'M VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON DAMMIT! I RUN THIS COMPANY!" said Vince as he looked from Foley to Machetti, "and you two seem to have forgotten that lately. Shane what was it Mick said the other day?"

"That you can kiss his ass," said Shane.

"Well you know what," said Vince, "it's time you learned your place and who you're dealing with. Machetti, I'll get to you later, but you might want to watch this important display."

Vince then turned to Foley and slapped him across the face.

"FOLEY, YOU'RE FIRED!" shouted Vince. Shane then grabbed Foley threw him to the ground and started beating the hell out him as Vince shouted get 'im Shane! Shane continued to kick Foley's ass until the two of them were off screen.

"Now for you," said Vince, as Machetti started to look worried, "oh don't worry I'm not going to fire you. I have something much better in mind."

"And what would that be?" asked Machetti.

"Well you'll find out later tonight," said Vince, "I have some business to attend to. Just come by my office later."

Vince then turned and walked off, leaving Machetti standing there on his own. Machetti looked extremely nervous when the camera stopped filming.

Zack then eased himself up onto the table and sat down as Maria walked over and sat down next to him. Then Maria rested her head on Zack's shoulder while Zack wrapped his arm around her. The two of them sat there together and watched Jeff Hardy and Edge walk by for their match.

**---x---**

John Cena had just thrown Edge off of the pier then the camera cut to inside the arena and Machetti was shown holding his pipe and knocking on the Chairman's door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

Machetti opened the door and walked into the office to find Vince inside watching a taped version of SummerSlam. Vince quickly paused the video when Machetti entered the room. Machetti noticed that the screen showed Maria and him before Vince and Shane made their offer.

"So what's the deal?" asked Machetti.

"Well," said Vince, "tonight you are going to face, Viscera, Shelton Benjamin, and Charlie Haas."

"And why would I do that?" asked Machetti, "I just came off of a huge match against CM Punk."

"Well that doesn't really matter," said Vince, "that was an ECW match. This is Raw, what you do with ECW is your own thing, this is entirely different."

"Still," said Machetti, "I'm not going to do it."

"Oh I think you are," said Vince, "Shane get in here!"

Shane then entered the room, carrying a struggling Maria with him.

"What's going on?" asked Maria as Shane put her down.

"Oh you'll find out," said Vince, "Machetti you have a choice, tonight you are either going to face Viscera, Shelton Benjamin, and Charlie Haas, or Maria will be… fired."

"Mr. McMahon please don't fire me!" sobbed a visibly upset Maria, "I didn't do anything! Please let me keep my job."

"Well that's not my choice," said Vince, "either Machetti will fight in the handicap match, or you will be fired. So Machetti what's it going to be?"

Machetti looked at Maria who was now sobbing uncontrollably, then back at Vince.

"Fine, I'll do it," said Machetti through gritted teeth, as Maria's head shot up to look at Machetti.

"I knew you would decide to fight," said Vince, "now you'd better get out there, your match is up next. Oh and I'll take that pipe of yours."

"What!" exclaimed Machetti, "I haven't even warmed up yet, I'm not even in my wrestling gear."

"Well that just too bad," said Vince, "now get your ass out there or Maria is fired."

"Fine," said Machetti as he dropped his pipe and walked out the door.

Maria quickly left the office and followed after him, as well as the camera.

"I'm sorry," said Maria when she caught up to Machetti.

"It's alright," said Machetti, "I'll get through this somehow."

Maria quickly stopped Machetti and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," said Maria as she squeezed Machetti tightly, "you have no idea what this means to me."

"No problem, anything for you," said Machetti as he walked off.

In the arena _Riot Time_ hit as Machetti came through the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Lillian, "the following contest is a handicap match, and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety pounds… Machetti."

Machetti walked down the ramp and got into the ring. Then took off of his vest and threw it out of the ring.

Shelton Benjamin's music then sounded as he, Haas, and Viscera appeared on the ramp.

"And the opponents," Lillian continued to announce, "weighing in at a combined weight of nine hundred seventy two pounds, Shelton Benjamin, Viscera, and Charlie Haas."

The three men then walked down the ramp and got in the ring, while Machetti and Lillian slipped out the other side. Viscera then gestured for Machetti to get in the ring, he eventually did.

The three opponents then chose Shelton to start off as Haas, and Viscera got out of the ring and on the apron. Machetti quickly charged at Shelton and hit him with a corkscrew dropkick. Then Machetti ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and hit Shelton with a split-legged summersault. Machetti then got to his feet and climbed onto the top rope and lunged at Shelton and nailed him with a diving head-butt. Machetti then hooked Shelton's leg and went for a pin, but Haas got in the ring and broke up the pin.

Machetti got to his feet and kicked Haas in the gut then whipped Haas out of the ring and onto the apron. Machetti then rushed at Haas and clotheslined him off of the apron. Machetti turned back around only to find Shelton back on his feet, and one of the feet coming right for his face. Machetti quickly caught Shelton's foot and swung it away, but Shelton swung his leg around and ended up nailing Machetti on the side of the head with the Dragon Whip.

Shelton then got onto the top rope and waited for Machetti to get to his feet, the jumped off of the top rope and hit Machetti with a flying clothesline, then went for a pin but Machetti kicked out at the last second. Shelton then went over to his corner and tagged in Haas, who rushed over to Machetti and immediately started to stomp on him. Haas then slipped behind Machetti and locked in a chin lock and pulled back wrenching Machetti's neck.

Haas continued to torque Machetti's and increased the pain on Machetti who screamed in agony. After a while Machetti managed to wiggle around and was now in a sitting position, but Haas still had the chin lock in and was applying more pressure than ever. Machetti then elbowed Haas in the stomach, and fought to one foot, and elbowed Haas in the stomach again, and this time managed to fight to a standing position. Then with a final elbow Machetti managed to break the hold.

Machetti then ran at Haas and clotheslined him to the ground. Machetti got to his feet and hit a standing moonsault onto Machetti, but Shelton got into the ring and broke up the pin. Machetti quickly got up and rushed at hit Shelton with a forearm strike, then hit him with a flurry of right hands. Machetti then backed up a few steps and clotheslined Shelton out of the ring.

But while Machetti was busy with his partner Haas had gotten to his feet, then grabbed Machetti around the waist and threw him back to the mat for a German suplex. Haas then lifted Machetti to his feet and dragged Machetti over to the corner and tagged in Viscera. Viscera then held Machetti from behind while Haas punched Machetti in the stomach repeatedly. The referee finally gained control and forced Haas out of the ring.

But this left Machetti to Viscera's mercy. Viscera whipped Machetti into the corner and ran at him and hit a big splash. Viscera stepped backwards as Machetti stumbled forward, the Viscera grabbed Machetti and slammed him to the mat with a black hole slam. Viscera then went for the pin but Machetti kicked out at two.

Viscera then got up and jumped in the air and came down, ass first, on Machetti's chest. Viscera then got on Machetti and once again went for the pin but again Machetti just managed to kick out. Viscera then got up and rolled Machetti onto his stomach and did that humping thing. Viscera then got up and tagged in Shelton, and then the two of them stomped on Machetti, until the referee managed to get Viscera out of the ring.

Shelton then lifted Machetti to his feet and irish whipped him across the ring. Machetti bounced off of the ropes but Shelton caught Machetti and hoisted him onto his shoulders then fell backwards for a Samoan drop. Shelton then went for a pin but Machetti just managed to kick out. Shelton then got up and started arguing with the referee while Haas got in the ring and started beating the hell out of Machetti, then quickly got back on the apron when the referee turned around.

Shelton then whipped Machetti into the corner and then ran at him and hit him with a crossbody into the turnbuckle. Shelton then lifted Machetti and perched him up on the top rope, then grabbed Machetti's arms and went for a top rope arm drag. But while in midair Machetti flipped and landed on his feet.

Then Machetti whipped Shelton across the ring into the opposite corner, and ran at him and hit Shelton with a crossbody of his own, Machetti then sent Shelton flying across the ring with a hurricurana. Machetti then ran at Shelton and dropkicked him in the face as he tried to get up. At this point Haas got in the ring and charged at Machetti, but Machetti caught him and sent him flying with a hip toss.

Then Shelton got up and ran at Machetti but when he approached Machetti flipped him up into the air and brought him down hard to the mat for a flapjack. Big Vis then decided to get in the ring and Machetti quickly ran at Viscera and hit him with a clothesline, but the big man didn't go down. Machetti then ran across the ring, jumped onto the second rope and spring-boarded off of it and hit Viscera with a crossbody to knock him off his feet.

But as Machetti got to his feet both Shelton and Haas attacked Machetti from behind, then the duo whipped Machetti across the ring, but Machetti came back and took both men down with a double clothesline. Machetti then ran back across the ring and jumped onto the second rope, then spring-boarded off of it, flew at Haas who was getting up and drove his head down to the mat for a spring-board DDT.

Machetti then turned around and kicked Shelton in the stomach as he tried to attack him from behind, then Machetti grabbed him and hit him with an Impaler. Machetti rolled Shelton onto his back and went for the pin, but Viscera came over and broke it up. Machetti then got up and punched Viscera in the chest, but the big man was not effected by the shot, then Machetti unloaded on Viscera with a flurry of chops, forearms, and punches, then backed up right into a German suplex by Haas.

Viscera then walked over to Machetti and jumped into the air and came down on Machetti with a huge bodysplash. Viscera and Haas then, got out of the ring and back onto the apron as Shelton got back on his feet. Shelton then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into his team's corner, then went over to Machetti and started unloading on him with punches. The referee finally deciding to step in shouted at Shelton to get Machetti out of the corner.

Shelton then stepped back and argued with the referee while Viscera choked Machetti with the tag rope, and Haas got in the ring and started kicked at Machetti. Then when the referee turned around both men stopped their assaults, Haas got onto the apron, and Machetti fell limply to the mat.

Shelton then walked to the corner and tagged in Viscera. The two of them then beat on Machetti until the referee forced Shelton out of the ring. Viscera then dragged Machetti into the center of the ring and grabbed him by the throat with both hands and lifted him high into the air, Viscera then slammed Machetti to the mat while dropping to his ass, for the Sex Drive. Viscera then got up back up against the ropes then charged as fast as a big man can, jumped into the air and hit Machetti with a big body splash. Viscera then went for the pin but at the last second Viscera pulled Machetti's shoulder up from the mat.

Viscera then went over to Shelton and tagged him in. The two of them then lifted Machetti to his feet and Shelton hit Machetti with a T-Bone Suplex as Viscera got back onto the apron. Shelton then went for the pin but just like Viscera had done pulled Machetti's shoulder off of the mat at two. Shelton then got back up to his feet and lifted Machetti up as well, and hit him with another T-Bone. But this time instead of going for the pin Shelton went over to the corner and tagged in Haas.

Haas then walked over to Machetti and locked in the Haas of Pain. Within a few second due to all the punishment he had endured Machetti was tapping out. But the referee didn't see it because he was currently being distracted by Shelton who was trying to get in the ring, which allowed Haas to continue his merciless torture on Machetti. Machetti was still tapping out but the referee was still occupied until all of a sudden Haas broke the hold and let Machetti fall limply to the ground.

Haas the cut his throat and walked over to the corner and once again tagged in Viscera. Viscera got into the ring but was distracted by Shelton pointing up in the air. Viscera immediately got the picture and climbed up onto the second rope, while Shelton and Haas positioned Machetti closer to Vis. Then Viscera lunged at Machetti and squished him with a middle rope body splash. Viscera just laid there on top of Machetti and the referee counted the pin.

Viscera's music then hit and the three winning superstars celebrated in the ring, but suddenly Vince McMahon's music hit and he and Shane made their way down to the ring.

"Alright you've done what I paid you to do," said Vince as he got in the ring, "now get out of here,"

Shelton, Haas, and Viscera then left the ring and went to the back, leaving Machetti alone in the ring with the two McMahons.

"So Machetti," said Vince as he talked down to Machetti while he struggled on the mat, "now do you understand who you're messing with. I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon, and I own this company. Now you've finally realized who you're dealing with."

"But tell me," continued Vince, as Machetti used the ropes and struggled to his feet, "how does it feel, to know that you had D-X's back this passed month, but when you needed them they weren't here? Well that's too bad for you, and now you've learned your place, but if you thought this was over, oh no, it's only the beginning."

Vince was then startled when Machetti stood up and grabbed the microphone from Vince.

"Vince you dirty, cheating, son of bitch, you used a helpless woman to get me into a brutal match," said Machetti, "but if you think you've broken me, you've go another thing coming, so as far as I'm concerned you can take D-X's advice and Suck It."

Vince went to slap Machetti across the face, but Machetti raised his arm in time to block the attack. Machetti then grabbed Vince by the throat and started choking him, but Shane suddenly came from behind and low blowed Machetti. Machetti then fell to the mat and Vince and Shane fled the ring.

Maria appeared on stage, ran down the ramp and passed the McMahon while the two of them headed backstage. Maria then climbed into the ring and helped Machetti to his feet. Then helped him from the ring and to the back.

Once through the curtain and away from the cameras Maria grabbed Zack and passionately kissed him on the lips, and wrapped her arms around him for a warm embrace.

"You know I love you right?" asked Maria when they had separated.

"You do?" asked Zack.

"Of course I do," said Maria, Zack's face immediately lit up at that comment.

"Well now I feel like the luckiest guy in the arena," said Zack, "and I just got beaten down in that ring out there."

"Oh please," said Maria, "I'm the lucky one, I get to have a guy as awesome as you and call him mine."

"Alright fine we're both lucky," said Zack, "I have you, you have me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

---**x**---

I really didn't want have to get rid of the Foley storyline like that, but I have been planning something along the lines of it for a month now and I didn't want to ditch the idea.

**---x---**

ECW was live on Sci-Fi and CM Punk had just beat CW Anderson when Machetti's music played through the arena. Machetti walked to the ring wearing jeans and his ECW vest, and was again carrying his pipe. Machetti walked around the outside and got a microphone before getting into the ring. Before getting down to business Machetti shook hands with Punk.

"Now I'm willing to bet that all of you want an explanation for my actions a couple weeks ago," Machetti said to the fans, who cheered in response, "well let me take you back three weeks ago, to CM Punk's debut in ECW."

A video clip from three weeks ago was shown, Machetti was currently in Punk's anaconda vice, but wasn't tapping out, then Punk applied more pressure and went for a pin, which the referee counted oblivious to the fact that Machetti had gotten his foot on the rope at the two count.

"To make a long story short, I was screwed," said Machetti, "So while I was backstage after the match I realized I had two options. One; I could come out here every week and complain about getting unfair treatment, or two; I could do something about it. That is exactly what I did."

A video clip from two weeks ago was shown, Punk had just finished his promo about getting to wrestle a second time when Machetti blasted him with his pipe and laid out his proposition for a rematch.

"Now I understand that my methods weren't ideal," said Machetti, "but I did what I needed to. But later on I decided that since I didn't have a match for SummerSlam I would make one myself."

A video clip from one week ago was shown, Punk had just beaten Justin Credible when Machetti stormed the ring and laid out Punk with his pipe. Machetti then issued his challenge to Punk that they'd have a rematch at SummerSlam.

"Well as most of you probably know we had our rematch at SummerSlam," said Machetti, "I lost, again, but after that match when I looked myself in the mirror I was proud of what I did. I respect CM Punk, he is a very gifted athlete and at SummerSlam the two of us had a great match."

Machetti then turned to Punk who was still in the ring. "So what I'd basically like to say is…thank you, thank you for the opportunity. Also Jesus Christ that top rope pedigree hurt like hell." With that the two wrestlers shook hands and together left the ring and headed to the back.

**---x---**

That's All!

Next Chapter: Hand's Tied

Peace!


	19. Hands Tied

**Chapter 19: Hands Tied**

Raw was live from Atlantic City New Jersey and the Randy Orton vs. Jeff Hardy match had just ended.

(A/N: Which by the way, was possibly the best match in the last month or two.)

The camera then showed Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Machetti in the Degeneration X locker room. Shawn was currently asking Hunter what the new D-X t-shirt meant.

"Of course it means… Vince likes Chicken," said Triple H.

"But that's not a chicken," said Shawn.

"Shane's here," announced Machetti when Shane McMahon and a bunch of security broke down the door to the locker room.

"Hunter, Shawn, I just wanted to say that I'm going to enjoy your match tonight," said Shane, "and I am ordering for the pranks to stop."

"Pranks?" questioned Triple H, "hey that thing with the roosters was from the heart we're not fooling around anymore. We know that Vince has been stressed out lately, so we figured, what better way to release stress than choking the chicken."

"You know what," said Shane, "my father says that you guys need to grow up."

"We need to grow up?" asked Triple H, "is this the same sixty one year old father who makes grown men kiss his ass. The same sixty one year old father who faced is own daughter in an "I Quit" match a week before her wedding to a guy with the biggest bazooka…"

"But of course we know about all of that," said Shawn as he took out a copy of Vince's DVD, "it's right here on the McMahon DVD which is available everywhere. So if that's all you're here to say then we've got two words for…"

"Hold on just a second," interrupted Shane, "I'm not done yet. You see I noticed something about D-X that happened a few weeks before SummerSlam."

"Yeah and what's that?" asked Triple H.

"Well you see, all of you had been led away in handcuffs one week," said Shane whose glance then fell on Machetti, "except now that you've added a new member he'll need to do the same."

"What? I didn't do anything," said Machetti who up until recently had just been sitting in the corner watching the confrontation take place.

"You're right that's why I have something special in mind," said Shane, "tonight you are going to face me one on one. But here's the thing, it won't be an ordinary match, no. You, Machetti, will have both of your hands handcuffed behind your back."

"Why would I compete in a match like that," said Machetti, "I kicked your ass two weeks ago in that handicap match."

"Well here's the thing," said Shane, "if you don't face me with your hands cuffed behind your back tonight, then Maria will be fired."

"You bastard why do you have to keep bringing her into this," said Machetti as he got up and in Shane's face.

"Because we can," said Shane before walking to the door, "I'll see you out there."

The three superstars were the left on their own in the locker room.

"Shit," cursed Machetti as the camera faded.

"Well I'll see you guys later," said Zack as he left the locker room.

"That kid is a piece of work," said Paul.

"I know I'm proud to say that I trained someone like him," said Michael.

Outside of the locker room Zack was greeted by a certain diva running at him and pushing him back against the locker room door, then passionately kissing him on the lips.

"Hey," said Maria when they broke apart.

"Hey," replied Zack as a smile spread across his face.

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" asked Maria.

"It depends if you had something in mind," said Zack.

"Well I figured that after the show we could go over to the casino and maybe have a good time," said Maria, "I mean if you don't want to it's fine, but I just thought if you'd like to we could…"

"Do you honestly thing I would turn down an opportunity to spend time with you?" asked Zack as he wrapped his arms around Maria, "of course we can go out and do something tonight."

"Great," said Maria, "so I'll see you later tonight."

Maria then walked off and Zack was left standing in the hallway with a huge smile on his face. Zack then quickly shook his head and walked off to the locker room to get changed.

**---x---**

The Nitro/Melina press conference had just ended and Machetti was shown backstage walking towards the ring when Maria walked up to him.

"Hey Maria," said Machetti.

"Hey," said Maria, "I heard about what Shane is making you do tonight."

"Yeah," said Machetti, "but I still think I can beat him."

"Seriously though," said Maria, "you don't have to do this for me, I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," said Machetti as he stopped and turned to Maria, "and don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise. Besides this something I have to do."

"I understand," said Maria, who suddenly kissed Machetti on the cheek, "for luck."

"Thanks," said Machetti with a huge grin as Maria walked off.

In the arena _Riot Time _hit and Machetti made his way down to the ring. Machetti then got in the ring and stood in it waiting for Shane. Before Shane showed up, three cops appeared, one of which was holding some handcuffs. The cops then got in the ring and instructed Machetti to place his hand behind his back, before they cuffed him. The cops then got out of the ring and walked to the back, leaving Machetti standing in the ring on his own.

Shane McMahon's music then hit as Mr. McMahon's Demon Seed/the GM for the night, appeared on the ramp. Shane was dressed in his wrestling gear and was ready to compete and started running down the ramp. But before he could make it to the ring Shane 'accidentally' tripped and fell. From his position on the ground Shane clutched his ankle and made a big deal out of it. Shane was then handed a mic and 'struggled' to sit up.

"Oh god, sorry Machetti," said Shane, "I know I said it would be you and me in there tonight, but I just twisted my ankle, there's no way I can face you tonight. But don't worry I've got a replacement."

Machetti looked on in horror as Viscera's music hit, and the World's Largest Love Machine slowly walked down the ramp. Machetti quickly walked over to the referee and asked for the key to the cuffs, but the referee didn't have it, and ended up signaling for the bell. Machetti then gulped and turned to face his opponent, who had just gotten in the ring.

Viscera then walked up to Machetti and taunted him for having his hands cuffed. Then Viscera struck with a strong right hand and knocked Machetti down to the mat. Machetti quickly got back up and backed away from Viscera. Vis then charged at Machetti for a clothesline but Machetti ran forward and ducked under it, then turned around and kicked Viscera in the stomach. Machetti then went for a side kick but Viscera caught his leg. But Machetti quickly adapted and swung his other leg around and kicked Viscera in the back of the head for an ensuguri, and knocked the big man to the mat.

Machetti quickly got up then ran across the ring and bounced off of the ropes. He then came back and nailed Viscera with a split legged summersault. Machetti then got off of Viscera and backed up a few steps while Viscera got on his hands and knees. Machetti then ran forward and dropkicked Viscera in the face, causing Viscera to flip onto his back. Machetti then attempted to pin Viscera without using his arms, but due to the lack of leverage Viscera easily kicked out.

Both superstars slowly got to their feet and faced off from across the ring. Machetti and Viscera then charged at each other, Viscera stretched out his arm looking for a clothesline but Machetti ducked underneath it and kept running. Viscera turned around only to see Machetti jump onto the middle rope, springboard off of it, and fly at him and nail him with a crossbody. From his position on top of Viscera, Machetti applied a pin, but Viscera managed to kick out.

The two combatants then slowly got back to their feet and once again faced off. Machetti quickly struck first and kicked Viscera in the side, then used his other leg and kicked him in the other side. Machetti then ran back against the ropes and came back with a corkscrew dropkick and knocked the big man on his back. Machetti then stood next to Viscera and did a back-flip and hit a moonsault splash. Machetti once again went for a pin but Viscera kicked out.

Viscera was now starting to get pissed off. Here he was facing a guy with his hands cuffed behind his back but he was still getting his but kicked. Something desperately needed to change and that something had to happen soon. Viscera and Machetti were now both on their feet and Machetti ran at Viscera and jumped in the air looking for a spinning heel kick, but Viscera rolled on the ground and hit a spinning heel kick of his own. Both wrestlers collided in the air, but Viscera came out on top and got to his, while Machetti went crashing down to the mat.

Viscera then smiled to himself and lifted Machetti to his feet, then whipped him across the ring and caught him when he came back with a side walk slam. Viscera then applied a pin but Machetti just managed to kick out. Viscera then got to his feet but quickly came back down with an elbow drop, right to Machetti's chest. Viscera then got to his feet and lifted Machetti up, then grabbed Machetti by the throat with both hands and lifted him up into the air. Viscera then dropped to his ass while smashing Machetti down to the mat. Viscera then went for a pin but Machetti somehow managed to kick out.

Viscera then got to his feet and lifted Machetti up as well and then whipped Machetti across the ring. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back at Viscera, who caught him and hoisted him onto his shoulders. Viscera then fell backwards and smashed Machetti to the mat for a Samoan Drop. But instead of going for the pin Viscera got up and ran across the ring, and bounced off of the ropes. Viscera charged back at Machetti and jumped high in the air looking for a body splash, but at the very last second Machetti managed to roll out of the way and avoided being squished.

Viscera and Machetti both fought to their feet, but Viscera got up first and whipped Machetti into the corner. Viscera then smirked at Machetti and leaned against the opposite turnbuckle and then ran at Machetti at full speed. Viscera was looking to squish Machetti against the turnbuckle, but as Viscera approached Machetti ducked out of the way at the last second, causing Viscera to run full speed into the unforgiving steel ring post.

Viscera then stumbled backwards after the impact but Machetti, without using his arms climbed up onto the top rope and lunged at Viscera as he turned around. While still flying in midair Machetti wrapped his legs around Viscera's head then fell backwards and sent Viscera flying with a hurricurana. While Viscera was on his back Machetti once again climbed onto the top rope. Machetti then turned around and did a back flip and nailed Viscera with a no-hands moonsault Machetti then applied a pin and got the three count for the win.

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti quickly got out of the ring, so Viscera didn't hurt him. Machetti then ran up the ramp and went through the curtain backstage while a camera followed close behind.

"Hey Shane your ankle seems to be better," said Machetti when he found Shane standing around backstage, "now I did your match, now get these damn cuffs off of me."

"Fine," said Shane as he signaled for some cops, "but here's the thing, I can't have you interfering in D-X's tag team match tonight. So I'm going to have to insist that you stay back here with these fine gentlemen."

"And let me guess," said Machetti, "if I don't cooperate you'll fire Maria."

"Yup," answered Shane with a smug grin, "so all you have to do is wait in my office until Raw ends. The cops here will un-cuff you once you're inside."

"Fine," said Machetti before turning to a cop, "lead the way."

Machetti and the cops then walked off, leaving Shane smiling to himself. Vince would be proud.

**---x---**

The Women's Championship match had just ended and Machetti was shown in Shane's office. Machetti was no longer handcuffed but was being watched closely by some cops while he watched raw. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Do you guys want me to get that?" asked Machetti, a cop slowly got up and opened the door and allowed Maria to walk in.

"I am allowed visitors right?" Machetti asked a cop, who just shrugged.

Maria then walked over to Machetti and sat down on the couch next to him.

"I just wanted to say..." started Maria, "thank you for doing all this for me. You are putting your body on the line, so I can keep my job. I know I'm really not worth all the pain that you are going through."

"I told you before," said Machetti as he turned and faced Maria with a look of utmost seriousness in his eyes, "you are worth it, and don't you dare tell yourself otherwise."

A huge smile spread across Maria's face as she wrapped her arms around Machetti and gave him a warm hug.

"Do you mind if I stay here and watch the main event with you?" asked Maria.

"Sure," said Machetti.

"Great," said Maria, "oh, hold on, I have some friends outside."

Maria then got up and let Torrie and Candice into the room. The three divas then joined Machetti on the couch as a huge smile spread across his face. The camera then went to the arena where D-X's theme hit.

"Well as long as we're here," said Zack as he put his feet up on the coffee table, "let's make ourselves comfortable."

"Great idea," said Maria as she leaned against Zack's chest, while Zack wrapped his arm around her.

"Aren't they a cute couple," Torrie said to Candice.

"Yeah," said Candice, "I wish I had a relationship like they do."

"Jealous?" asked Maria from her position against Zack's chest.

"Would you guys mind not talking about our relationship around us?" asked Zack as he continued to focus on the main event that was currently taking place.

"Fine," said Torrie, "but all we're saying is that you two go nicely together."

"If we didn't do you think I could do this?" asked Maria as she suddenly shifted herself onto Zack's lap and kissed him passionately, breaking Zack's concentration on the match that was taking place as he kissed her back.

"You see, if only that sort of thing happened to me," said Candice as she watched Maria and Zack's display of affection.

Zack and Maria eventually broke apart but Maria stayed on Zack's lab while the four of them plus the security guys watched the end of Raw.

"Hey I'm the only one who gets to use a pipe around here!" exclaimed Zack while Vince beat on D-X with the lead pipe he brought to the ring.

"I wouldn't mind him using his pipe on me," Candice whispered to Torrie who giggled in response.

"Not a chance," said Maria who obviously heard them, "he's mine."

Maria then proceeded to grind into Zack while on his lap. This caused Zack to groan involuntarily, which earned a malicious smirk to form on Maria's face.

"Maria, you've got to stop that or we're going to have a problem," groaned Zack.

"Well from what I can feel you already have a problem," said Maria with an evil smirk, as she continued to grind into Zack, "do you want me to do something about it?"

At that comment a lot happened in the room. One of the cops choked on his drink, while Torrie and Candice broke out in a fit of giggles, and Zack's eyes shot opened in shock. Maria then turned maneuvered around on Zack's lap and leaned against him.

"Or I could just stop," said Maria.

"Oh god," groaned Zack as he pushed Maria off of him a quickly ran to the restroom.

"I think that went well," said Maria once Zack had left.

"For how long are you going to keep torturing that poor guy?" asked Torrie.

"I'm not sure," admitted Maria, "but hey, it's fun."

This caused everyone in the room at the time to laugh, or at least chuckle in the case of the cops that were still in there.

Zack eventually came out of the restroom and Raw eventually ended. Maria and Zack then made good on their plans from earlier and went out to the casino across the way. The two of them spent the majority of the night gambling and drinking. The couple worked their way around from the slots to the card tables. Zack turned out to be rather lucky in blackjack that night, but blamed his luck all on Maria. The two of them then wasted their winnings by squandering them on drinks, most of which were rather expensive and had great deal of alcohol in them. Needless to say by the time they left the casino both of them were piss drunk.

The next morning Zack and Maria woke up in bed together. But what surprised them was the fact that Zack was wearing a top hat, a pair of giant neon green sunglasses, and a colorful pair of boxers that he swore he had never seen before in his life, and that Maria was wearing nothing but a furry red boa that would make Hulk Hogan proud. The two of them agreed never to speak of that night again, unless incredibly drunk.

**---x---**

And that's that. Sorry I decided not to mention ECW this week, mainly due to the fact that I didn't get to watch it.

Anyways, until next time!

Peace!


	20. More Blackmail

**Note:**Okay this story may need to become AU. While the TV version of Machetti would be perfectly fine with Maria kissing Ric Flair, it doesn't fit my writing purposes, so expect that segment to be different.

**---x---**

**Chapter Twenty: More Blackmail**

Raw was live from Atlanta Georgia, the opening segment was going on and Edge was sitting on top of the ladder in the middle of the ring, but Zack was currently standing backstage with Maria and was talking to Jeff Hardy while Hardy was painting the wall.

"You know you don't actually have to do that," said Maria.

"Yeah," said Jeff, "but it's still fun."

"I guess, if you can ignore the fumes," said Zack, "by the way I really liked that match you had with Orton last week. It was by far the best match we've had on Raw in a while."

"Thanks man," said Jeff, "I love doing that high-flying stuff and Orton was good to work with."

"Yeah I love doing high risk stuff too," said Zack, "jumping off of the top rope, or a ladder, is really a huge rush."

"You've jumped off of a ladder?" asked Jeff, "I thought you were new?"

"I came to Raw in June," said Zack, "but I did a dark match before ECW One Night Stand with my friends Brian and Paul. I jumped off a ladder and body splashed Paul London through a table outside of the ring."

"Damn, I'll have to make a point to see that," said Jeff, "do you have it on tape?"

"Actually I have a copy, but it's at home," said Zack, "maybe I'll get it to you next week."

"Seriously though," added Maria, "it was a cool match, by the end of it all three of them were bleeding and going all out. I was impressed."

The three superstars were suddenly interrupted by a loud cheer from the crowd. Cena had just FU-ed Edge through the table.

"Alright let's get ready," said Zack.

"How do I look?" asked Maria as she and Zack stepped away from Jeff and the camera man.

"Drop-Dead Gorgeous," answered Zack.

"Thanks," said Maria with a smile.

Cena came through the curtain and the camera guy started filming and showed Jeff painting the wall. Maria and Machetti then walked up to Jeff.

"Umm Jeff what are you doing?" asked Machetti.

"I'm watching Nitro and Melina's press conference from last week," answered Jeff.

"But it looks like you're just watching paint dry," said Maria.

"Exactly," said Jeff as he walked off.

"Actually," said Machetti as he and Maria started to watch the wall, "this is more exciting then that press conference was."

The camera the cut to the ring, where Jeff made his entrance for his IC Title match against Johnny Nitro

Maria and Zack stood backstage and watched Jeff's match and after it was over Zack went and got some folding chair so the two of them could watch Raw together, without standing the entire time. Zack was already dressed to go out with D-X to confront the McMahons and Big Show so he had about fifty minutes to just sit and talk with his girlfriend.

Raw slowly went by as Zack and Maria sat by the wall together. Maria got up after the Super Crazy/Masters match to show herself watching the paint dry when the McMahons and Paul Wight, the Big Show showed up.

"Hey Zack," said Shane before Mr. McMahon's theme hit and the two McMahon men made their way out to the ring with their security, "we'll see you out there."

Big Show's music then hit and the giant left went through the curtain and joined the McMahons in the ring. It was at that moment that Michael and Paul showed up.

"Well would you look at this," said Michael, "Paul it looks like we've been snubbed for Maria."

"Zack what does she have that we don't?" asked Paul.

"A lot of things," answered Zack as he put his arm around Maria, "well... she has a pretty face, a great personality, she's fun to hang out with, she has those beautiful eyes that you just get lost in... oh and she's got boobs too."

"Well excuuuse us," said Michael with a smile, "seriously though, you two go great together."

"Thanks," said Maria as she leaned into Zack.

"But you know we're kind of going to need him in a few minutes," said Paul, "we've got to go out there and beat up those security guards."

"Zack where's your pipe?" asked Michael.

"With your chair and sledge hammer," answered Zack.

"Alright just checking," said Michael, "this is Raw, and we're live. We can't have any screw ups."

"Yeah I know," said Zack, "wouldn't want to pull a Sabu."

This got a chuckle out of everyone present. Everyone knew that recently Sabu had been screwing up in critical point during his matches lately.

"Alright," said Paul a little while later, "Vince is about to say no chance in hell, let's get out there."

"Yes sir," said Zack as he jumped up with a salute, the three of them walked to the curtain and grabbed their weapons before the D-X theme hit and then they went through the curtain.

D-X and Machetti appeared on stage in the arena, HBK was wielding a chair, Triple H his sledge hammer, and Machetti his Pipe. But Trips was also holding a mic.

"It's been a long time," said Triple H, "since we've been made to taste our own blood. So Vince for that we have two words for ya…"

For a minute the crowd thought that Triple H was going to say 'suck it', but Trips quickly quieted them by finishing and saying, "thank you."

"Thank you for reminding us who the hell we are," said Triple H before dropping the microphone and the three of them walked down to the ring but were stopped by a guard who tried to reason with them.

D-X and Machetti bought it for a few seconds the turned to leave, but Shawn suddenly swung his chair and knocked out the guard. The three superstars then ran passed the rest of the guards and got into the ring. But the McMahons and Big Show quickly slipped outside as the security attacked them, bad idea.

Shawn, Hunter, and Machetti, then went wild on the security guards and bashed their brains out with their weapons. Machetti hit at least two of them with the Amputator, a move that he hadn't used in a while.

Eventually the three superstars cleared the ring, but then two more security guys entered the ring. Hunter dropped his sledge hammer and hit one guard with a pedigree, while Machetti and Shawn dropped their weapons and hit the other with a double Sweet Chin Music. D-X and Machetti then stared down at the McMahons and Big Show who retreated backstage.

But the segment wasn't over yet, the cameras followed the McMahons and their giant as they walked through the curtain and came across Maria who was still watching the paint dry.

"Well if it isn't Maria," said Vince.

"Hi Vince…I mean, hello Mr. McMahon," said Maria, when she saw the three men approach her, "you're not going to fire me are you?"

"Oh no," said Vince, "I have a better idea."

"What's that?" asked Maria.

"Well you see," said Vince, "tonight I'm booking you in a match against... Umaga."

"UMAGA! BUT…HE…HE'LL…" stammered Maria in shock.

"Don't worry," said Vince, "there's a twist, if he wants Machetti can step in and face him in his place. But if he does, D-X, and his pipe are all barred from ringside. On top of all that, if Machetti chooses to fight Umaga here on Raw tonight, he will not be allowed to appear on ECW when D-X faces the Big Show."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Maria as the McMahons laughed.

"Because I can, and because I'm Vincent Kennedy McMahon," answered Vince before the three men walked off leaving an extremely worried Maria on her own as Raw went to a commercial.

The triple threat tag team match had just ended and Maria was in the ring. Estrada then hit the ring with Umaga and got on the mic.

"Everybody listen, ha-ha, to me," said Estrada, "my name is Armando Alejandro Estrada, and let me introduce you to the Samoan Bulldozer, the undefeated... Umaga! And now allow me to present Umaga's newest victim, Maria."

Maria was scared to death and started backing away from the giant Samoan and his manager. Suddenly Machetti's music hit and Machetti appeared on the stage with a mic in his hand. Machetti quickly took off his vest and threw it on the ground, then ran down the ramp towards the ring.

"Don't you touch her," said Machetti as he got in the ring and faced Umaga, "she's not your opponent tonight… I am!"

Just as the bell ran Machetti dropped his mic and ran at Umaga and hit him with a corkscrew dropkick and then was all over the Samoan with a flurry of punches to the face. Machetti eventually got off of Umaga when Estrada and Maria left the ring and kicked Umaga hard in the back. Machetti then hit a standing moonsault and attempted to get a pin but Umaga kicked out.

Machetti then got up, ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes, and came back with a split legged summersault. Machetti then got to his feet again and waited for Umaga to get up, then ran to the ropes, jumped on to the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it, and planted Umaga with a DDT when he reached him. Machetti then went for another pin attempt but Umaga kicked out again.

Machetti and Umaga both got to their feet at the same time, but Machetti stayed in control and whipped Umaga into the corner. Machetti then ran at Umaga and hit him with a body splash. Machetti then jumped up and planted one of his legs on the ropes at Umaga's sides then jumped up wrapped his legs around Umaga's head and fell backwards for a hurricurana.

Umaga was sent flying across the ring as Machetti climbed up onto the top rope. When Umaga got to his feet and started towards Machetti, Machetti jumped off of the top rope and extended one of his legs. When he reached Umaga he hit Umaga on the back of the head with his extended leg, then used his leg to drive Umaga down to the mat. Machetti then rolled Umaga onto his back and went for the pin but Umaga kicked out again.

Machetti then got off of Umaga and waited for the Samoan to get up then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one and came off looking for a springboard crossbody. But Umaga caught Machetti in mid air, hoisted Machetti onto his shoulders then fell backwards for a vicious Samoan Drop. Umaga then pressed Machetti's shoulders to the mat for a pin, but Machetti kicked out before the three.

Umaga then walked to a turnbuckle and climbed onto the middle rope, then launched himself across the ring and nailed Machetti with a diving head-butt. Umaga then got up, jumped in the air and came down on Machetti with a standing leg drop. Umaga then moved around on top of Machetti and went for a pin, but Machetti just managed to kick out.

Umaga then got to his feet and whipped Machetti into the corner, then ran and him and drove his ass into Machetti squishing him against the turnbuckle. Umaga then stepped back and grabbed Machetti by the arm, the pulled Machetti forward only to practically decapitate him with a vicious Samoan Spike. Umaga then pressed his hands to Machetti's chest and went for a pin. While the referee counted Maria, who was still at ringside let out a loud scream, Machetti hearing that just managed to roll his shoulder up.

Umaga couldn't believe it, he got up and looked over to Estrada in shock. No one had ever kicked out of a Samoan Spike before! Umaga then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped Machetti across the ring. As Machetti bounced off of the ropes Umaga ran at Machetti looking for another Samoan Spike but Machetti managed to duck underneath Umaga's outstretched arm and ran passed Umaga.

Machetti kept running and jumped onto the middle rope, then spring-boarded off of it towards Umaga who had just turned around. Machetti was about to fly over Umaga's head for the Over Castle Take Over when Umaga caught Machetti in midair and placed him on one of his shoulders.

Umaga then shifted Machetti and ran full speed towards the corner and rammed Machetti back first into the turnbuckle. Machetti continued to hang their as Umaga ran across the ring, then bounced off of the ropes, and rammed his head into Machetti's chest. Machetti fell from the turnbuckle to the mat and clutched his chest in pain. But Umaga walked over to Machetti and went for the pin, but once again Machetti just kicked out.

Umaga then got to his feet and screamed then lifted up Machetti and whipped him across the ring into the opposite ring post. Umaga then ran at Machetti full speed looking for a body splash, but at the very last second Machetti ducked out of the way, causing Umaga to run into the turnbuckle and stumble backwards. Machetti then jumped up onto the top rope and lunged at Umaga and hit him with a flying clothesline. Machetti then went for a pin but Umaga kicked out again.

Machetti then got up and ran across the ring the ring and got out onto the ring apron. Machetti then hoisted himself onto the top rope and spring-boarded off of it. But Machetti didn't go for the body-splash, instead Machetti stayed in a sitting position and extended one of his legs and hit Umaga with a spring-board leg drop. But instead of going for another pin attempt Machetti walked over to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed onto the top rope.

When Umaga finally go to his feet and turned to face Machetti, Machetti leapt off of the top rope, and when he reached Umaga he spread his legs out so on of them went on either side of Umaga's head then used his momentum to knock Umaga to the ground for a Seated Senton. But as soon as he landed Machetti jumped to his feet, ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one, and hit a spring-board moonsault off of it onto Umaga. Machetti then hooked Umaga's leg and went for the pin but Estrada was suddenly on the apron distracting the referee.

Machetti quickly got off of Umaga and ran over to Estrada who quickly jumped off of the apron and started backing away. But Machetti went through the ropes and chased Estrada who ran around the outside of the ring like his life depended on it. Estrada then quickly slid into the ring and ran across it, but when Machetti got into the ring and attempted to follow him he was met with a vicious Samoan Spike from Umaga.

But before Umaga could go for the pin a giant red explosion sounded throughout the arena as Kane ran down to the ring. Umaga ran to meet Kane as he got in the ring but was met with a series of uppercuts and started stumbling backwards. Kane then turned around just in time and caught Estrada by the throat when he attempted to attack him from behind. Kane was about to go for a chokeslam but suddenly shoved Estrada away and elbowed Umaga in the face as he tried to attack Kane from behind.

Kane then pulled Umaga into the middle of the ring and whipped him towards the ropes. When Umaga bounced off of the ropes he was met by Kane who ran forward and nailed the Samoan with a big boot, which knocked Umaga over the top rope and out of the ring. Kane then raised his arms into the air and brought them down causing all of the ring posts to explode as Umaga tried to rush the ring again. Umaga quickly retreated at the sight of the explosions and was then restrained by Estrada as the two of them back up the entrance ramp.

Machetti then slowly got to his feet and patted the Big Red Machine on the back as Kane continued to glare at the retreating Umaga and Estrada. Kane then slowly turned to face Machetti who stuck out his hand and thanked the Big Red Monster. Low and behold, Kane slowly reached out and grabbed Machetti's hand and the two of them shook hands as Raw went to a commercial break.

Machetti then left the ring and grabbed Maria before leaving Kane to pose some more on his own. Machetti and Maria walked up the ramp and through the curtain and were eventually joined by Kane.

"Great match out there kid," said Glenn as he walked off and left Maria and Zack on their own.

"You hear that?" Zack asked Maria, "I was just congratulated by Kane!"

"That's awesome," said Maria as she gave Zack a quick kiss.

Maria and Zack then walked over to the wall with the paint on it and waited for raw their cue, and when Teddy Long was situated in his skybox, they got it.

"Machetti I just wanted to thank you for saving me again," said Maria, "I don't know what would have happened if I had to face Umaga."

"I do," said Machetti, "you would have gotten hurt. And trust me when I say this, when it involves me, I will do everything I can to stop you from getting hurt, I don't care if I get hurt in the process, but you will not be harmed if I have anything to do about it."

"Thanks, you know, you're too good to me," said Maria as she quickly grabbed Machetti and passionately kissed him on the lips. Machetti then started kissing Maria back and the two of them showed no sign of stopping so the camera quickly cut to JR and King who hyped the Unforgiven Card.

"Umm you guys can stop now," said the camera man, but was ignored by the two kissing superstars.

Maria and Zack eventually broke apart but it was a while later, and only because Adam and Amy were standing there making fun of them.

"Broom…closet…fifteen…minutes," panted Zack before walking off.

Maria was then left on her own but eventually walked off passed Carlos, Trish, and Cena. When Maria passed by, Carlos turned to Trish and Cena and raised an eyebrow.

"Now that, that's cool," said Carlos as the other two groaned.

Needless to say Maria and Zack met up at the broom closet and had an extremely enjoyable show. When the two of them finally emerged from the broom closet the main event was over and both of them looked extremely ruffled.

"That was fun," said Maria, "we'll have to do it again sometime."

"Oh yeah," said Zack who then looked at Maria and raised an eyebrow, "how about now?"

Zack then opened the door to the broom closet and pulled Maria back in behind them. The two of them were the last to leave the arena that night.

**---x---**

Alright Twenty Chapters!

I apologize again Flair fans, I had to re-arrange the segment for the good of the chapter. Maria going out and kissing Ric Flair doesn't really help my story.

'Till Next Time!

Peace!


	21. Unforgiven Approaches

**Chapter Twenty-One: Unforgiven Approaches**

Raw was live from Madison Square Garden in New York City, and the six man tag match had just ended. Machetti and Maria were sitting backstage together, Machetti was already dressed and had his pipe, just incase one of the McMahons tried something, when none other than Shane McMahon showed up.

"Machetti, Maria," said Shane to each of them.

"What do you want now?" asked Machetti.

"Watch your tone," said Shane as he got in Machetti's face, "it's people like you, who show no respect for authority, that end up getting their asses kicked. You'd do well to respect your betters."

"I do show respect to my betters," said Machetti, who wasn't giving an inch, "but they're not here right now, it's just you."

"You know what," said Shane, "I think it's time you were taught a lesson."

"Haven't you and your daddy been trying to teach me a lesson for like, two months now?" asked Machetti as he started to get angry, "I mean I thought that was the point of having me face Umaga last week, and Viscera with my hands behind my back the week before."

"Well we're going to make sure we get the message across this time," said Shane as he glared at Machetti, "so tonight you are going to face Shelton Benjamin. And that pipe of yours will not be allowed out there."

"Is that it?" asked Machetti.

"Actually no," said Shane, "your match is up next. Now get out there."

"Fine, this'll be easier than I thought," said Machetti as he smirked at Shane, then turned to Maria and handed her his pipe, "watch this for me, and stay safe."

"Good luck," said Maria as she quickly gave Machetti a kiss on the cheek.

In the arena Machetti's music hit, it was time for his match. Machetti appeared on the entrance ramp then ran down to the ring and slid under the ropes. Machetti then ran across the ring to a turnbuckle and jumped onto the middle rope. Machetti then raised both of his arms in the air and did a back-flip and landed on his feet, then turned around and waited for his opponent. Shelton Benjamin's music then hit as he made his way down to the ring ready to compete. The bell sounded and the two men faced off in the center of the ring.

Shelton started to talk smack to Machetti, and apparently he pushed the right buttons because Machetti slapped him hard across the face. Shelton stumbled backwards but did not fall to the ground, then while rubbing his face walked back up to Machetti and faced off again. This time Shelton struck first and hit Machetti in the stomach with a hard kick. Machetti stumbled backwards but came back with a kick of his own. Shelton then went for a spin kick but Machetti ducked under Shelton's leg as it came around then nailed him with a series of forearm strikes and kicks, causing Shelton to back up against the ropes.

Shelton quickly countered by shooting his leg out at Machetti and went for a side kick, but Machetti caught Shelton's leg and swung it around and out of the way. But Shelton expected that and used the added momentum to swing his leg around and went for the dragon whip. However, Machetti had the move scouted and ducked down as Shelton's leg came around. Then while Shelton was off balance Machetti jumped in the air and hit Shelton in the face with a spinning wheel kick and knocked him down.

Shelton quickly got up but Machetti was already starting something and had run across the ring. Machetti then jumped onto the second rope, spring-boarded off of it and came back and caught Shelton with DDT. Machetti then got to his feet ran to the ropes on the other side of the ring, then came back and connected with a split legged summersault. Machetti then rolled Shelton onto his back and went for a pin, but Shelton kicked out before Machetti could get the pin.

Machetti then got to his feet and ran across the ring, while Shelton got on his stomach and then pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back with a dropkick to Shelton's face and knocked him back on his back. Machetti then lifted Shelton up to his feet and whipped him across the ring into the ropes. As Shelton bounced off of the ropes and came back Machetti jumped into the air and nailed Shelton with a corkscrew dropkick. Shelton hit the mat hard, and Machetti quickly went for a pin.

But Shelton kicked out at two and Machetti got off of him. While Shelton pulled himself to his feet, Machetti ran to a corner and climbed up onto the top rope. As Shelton turned around and faced Machetti, Machetti lunged at him catching Shelton hard in the stomach with a missile dropkick. Shelton fell to the ground and rolled onto his stomach as Machetti got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Machetti then hoisted himself onto the top rope, and spring-boarded across the ring while extending his leg and nailed Shelton with a springboard leg drop to the back of the head.

Machetti then got back up to his feet and went to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope. Meanwhile Shelton had rolled onto this back and was looking blankly up in the air. Machetti lunged across the ring at Shelton and was looking for a diving head-butt. But at the very last second, Shelton rolled out of the way, and caused Machetti to crash and burn on the mat. Shelton crawled back over to Machetti and went for a quick pin but Machetti kicked out before the three.

Shelton then moved Machetti into a sitting position and applied a chin lock by hooking one of his arms under Machetti's chin, while using the other to pull back on his other arm and increase the pressure. Shelton worked over Machetti with the chin lock and viciously pulled back on Machetti's head and tried inflicting as much pain as possible. Shelton then laid down on his side and pulled Machetti down to the mat with him, while continuing to apply pressure with the chin lock.

While on the mat Shelton started to work over Machetti's exposed back by driving his knees into Machetti's spine. Each knee inflicted a lot of pain on Machetti's back, which on top of the chin lock he was still in was excruciating. Shelton then wrapped his legs tightly around Machetti's waist for a body-scissors, while still holding in the chin lock Shelton applied as much pressure as he could to both holds, and in turn inflicted as much pain as he could on Machetti.

Machetti was getting close to his breaking point and Shelton wasn't letting up, he couldn't take this kind of pain much longer. But suddenly Maria appeared on the entrance ramp and ran down to ring side. From her position at ringside, she cheered for Machetti, urging him to get out of the hold. Maria then started clapping her hands, slowly at first, in an attempt to get Machetti to fight back.

Then slowly but surely the fans joined in as well, the clap was slowly picking up as Machetti relentlessly drove his elbows into Shelton's legs, finally managing to break the leg scissors around his waist. As the clapping started to pick up, Machetti managed to struggle his way back into a sitting position, so now he was only in a rear chin lock. The clapping was getting faster as Machetti started to drive his elbow into Shelton's stomach and eventually fought his was to his feet, but Shelton still desperately held onto the chin lock. Maria and the fans were now clapping really fast as Machetti frantically elbowed Shelton in the stomach, then dug deep and threw Shelton off of him and across the ring.

Shelton reached the ropes and bounced off of them, and when he came back Machetti grabbed Shelton's arm and flipped Shelton over his hip for an arm-drag. Machetti then ran across the ring to the ropes, jumped up onto the second on and spring-boarded off of it for a spring-board moonsault, then hooked Shelton's leg and went for a pin. But Shelton just managed to kick out.

But Machetti was only just getting warmed up. As Shelton got to his feet Machetti ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one and spring-boarded off of it, then when he reached Shelton, Machetti wrapped his legs around Shelton's head and sent him flying with a hurricurana. Machetti then ran across the ring to a turnbuckle and with one leap jumped up onto the top rope, the lunged backwards across the ring, and caught Shelton as he was getting up, with a reverse diving clothesline.

Machetti then got up and lifted Shelton to his feet, then whipped Shelton across the ring, but Shelton held onto the ropes and kept himself from running back towards Machetti. But Machetti was still ready and ran at Shelton and then hit him with a corkscrew dropkick and knocked him out of the ring and out onto the ringside floor. Machetti smiled as Shelton crawled over to the barricade and started to pull himself to his feet.

Machetti then ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes on the other side, and ran at full speed across the ring, then dove through the ropes on the other side and speared Shelton into the barricade. Both men were down and the referee started to count for the ring out. But Maria quickly ran around the ring and helped Machetti to his feet. Seeing that Machetti was back on his feet Maria turned to leave and get out of the way, but Machetti grabbed her before she could go and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

When they broke apart Machetti had a huge smile on his face and gave Maria a quick hug before turning back to the match that was still going on. Machetti quickly climbed up onto the ring apron and got in the ring as the referee was counting to seven. As Machetti looked outside the ring Shelton was just struggling to his feet, and from the looks of it wouldn't make it in. Machetti then pulled himself up and over the top rope and landed on top of Shelton on the outside for a suicide plancha.

Seeing how Machetti had gone inside then gotten out of the ring the referee had to started the ring out count over again at one. But Machetti was already on his feet and had climbed back up onto the ring apron, then jumped up onto the second rope and did a springboard moonsault onto Shelton on the outside of the ring. After the impact Machetti rolled off of Shelton and struggled to his feet, then turned around and lifted Shelton to his feet and rolled him into the ring.

Once back inside the ring Machetti whipped Shelton into a turnbuckle then ran at him. But Shelton thought quickly and moved out of the way and stepped behind Machetti. But Machetti quickly jumped up onto the middle rope instead of colliding with the turnbuckle then in one motion back-flipped off of the middle rope and drove Shelton's head down to the mat. Machetti then went for a pin but Shelton just kicked out before the three count.

Machetti then got up and ran across the ring, then bounced off of the ropes and came back at Shelton at full speed. But quick as a cat, Shelton got back up to his feet and hoisted Machetti onto his shoulders, then fell backwards for a Samoan Drop and drove Machetti hard into the mat. Shelton crawled over to Machetti and draped an arm over him for a pin but Machetti just managed to get his shoulder up before the three.

Shelton and Machetti both struggled to their feet, but Shelton ended up taking advantage and whipped Machetti across the ring, then ducked down and got ready to send Machetti flying with a back drop when he came back. But Machetti didn't come back, and instead hung onto the ropes, then ran forward and kicked Shelton in the face causing Shelton to stumbled backwards and clutch his face in pain. Machetti then hoisted himself onto the middle rope and spring-boarded off of it and hit Shelton with a springboard dropkick to knock him to the mat.

Both men struggled to their feet, with Machetti managing to get up first. But Shelton struck first and ran at Machetti for a clothesline. But Machetti ducked underneath the clothesline and caught Shelton with an Impaler as he turned around and drove Shelton's head firmly into the mat. Machetti then got up and walked across the ring and onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself onto the top rope and spring-boarded across the ring and hit Shelton with the Spring Board Body Splash, covered and got the three count.

As Machetti's music hit Maria joined him in the ring and the two celebrated Machetti's win together. But then Big Show's theme music hit and the seven foot, five hundred pound giant slowly made his way down to the ring. As Big Show went over the top rope and got in the ring, Machetti stood in front of Maria to protect her from the incoming giant.

Big Show smirked as he walked over to Machetti then went to chop him to the ground, but Machetti ducked under Big Show's tree limb like arm and went behind him. Then when Big Show turned around Machetti went off on the ECW World Champion with a series of forearm strikes, punches, and kicks. But Big Show showed the resiliency that made him champ and never went down and then with one mighty slap knocked Machetti to the ground. Big Show then bent down and lifted Machetti to his feet then raised one of his arms into the air and signaled for a chokeslam.

Big Show brought his hand to Machetti's throat and the lifted him up into the air with ease. Big Show smiled as he held Machetti in midair by his throat. But as Big Show was getting ready to crush Machetti, a look of immense pain suddenly overcame his face. Maria had just snuck up from behind the Big Show and low blowed him. Machetti then took this moment to capitalize and drove Big Show's head down to the mat for a DDT.

Machetti then quickly got to his feet and grabbed Maria then the two of them quickly left the ring and started heading up the ramp. But when they were half way up the ramp Shane McMahon's music hit and the demon seed appeared on the entrance ramp. Then to everyone's surprise Shane started clapping.

"Great job Machetti," said Shane in false praise, "you managed to beat Shelton Benjamin and you escaped the Big Show. But you probably expect me to be upset now, but actually from watching your match I saw something interesting."

Machetti and Maria looked at Shane with puzzled looks on their faces, well Maria was usually puzzled but this time she had a reason.

"You see I thought that since Maria was so eager to get in the ring tonight," said Shane as a sick smile spread across his face, "then she wouldn't mind getting in the ring and teaming up with you. What I'm basically saying is, the two of you will face Viscera and Charlie Haas in a tag team match this Sunday at Unforgiven."

Both Maria and Machetti looked at Shane in shock. Did he just put Maria, a diva, against two male superstars, one of which was five hundred pounds. This wasn't going to be a tag-team match, this was going to be a handicap match, and if Viscera and Haas managed to get Maria in the ring, they'd be legally able to hurt her. This wasn't good.

"Now I'm sure you two have a lot to think about," said Shane, "so I decided to give the two of you the rest of the night off, and just so the two of you find your way out, I've got you an escort."

As Shane said that last word a team of security officers came through the curtain and stood behind Shane and attempted to look threatening. But Machetti quickly grabbed Maria's hand the walked right up to Shane and took the mic from him.

"I know where the door is," snapped Machetti, "now get your goons, and yourself out of our way."

To most people's surprise Shane stepped aside and gestured towards the curtain with a smile on his face. Now that Machetti was out of the picture the McMahons could simply bribe someone and they'd be able to beat on D-X without interference. Machetti wasn't fooled though, and knew what Shane was planning, so he glared at Shane then he and Maria walked passed the security guards and went through the curtain as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

When Raw came back the camera followed Machetti and Maria, who now had their stuff. Machetti and Maria then walked through the backstage, to the exit, and out of the arena. But before the two of them went into the parking lot Maria stopped walking and looked at Machetti with a scared expression on her face.

"What are we going to do?" asked Maria, "you know I can't wrestle Viscera and Haas."

"I know," said Machetti as he wrapped his arm around Maria and pulled her close to him, "don't worry, I'll handle everything."

"But then the two of them will double team you and hurt you," said Maria as she looked worried for Machetti's safety.

"I'm not really worried about me getting hurt," said Machetti, "it's you that I'm more concerned about. And I promise I wont let anything happen to you. Now let's get outta here."

The two of them then walked out to the parking lot as the camera faded and went back to the arena. Zack and Maria had been given permission to actually leave early that night, so they drove off to the hotel and enjoyed New York City. Then eventually the two returned to the hotel and cuddled together and drifted off to sleep on the bed, both with smiles on their faces.

**---x---**

Alright that's chapter twenty-one!

Next Chapter: Unforgiven

Peace


	22. Unforgiven

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Unforgiven**

"Well here we are, in Toronto," said Zack, as he and Maria sat backstage together, "I'm pretty sure this is going to be an unforgettable night."

"In that case I'm really looking forward to it," said Maria as she moved closer to Zack and leaned her head on his chest, "but the thing is, you know our match tonight?"

"Yeah," answered Zack as he hooked his arm around Maria as she leaned against him.

"I'm nervous," confessed Maria.

"I know what that feeling's like," said Zack as he lightly squeezed Maria for a one armed hug, "just remember I'll be out there too. So I'll be looking out for you."

"Well that's encouraging."

"It should be. Cause I'd only do it for you."

"Aw, I feel so special."

"You are special," said Zack as he squeezed Maria closer to him, and then gave her a kiss, "and that's why I love you."

"I love you too," said Maria as she kissed Zack back, only with more intensity, "so are you ready for our match at least?"

"I'm always ready," said Zack, "and I'm excited, not nervous, I love going out there and performing for the fans, it really gets my adrenaline flowing."

"Well that's easy for you to say," said Maria, "you wrestle almost every week. I just interview people, and do the Kiss-Cam. Even then I mess up sometimes, thus why I'm stuck with this ditsy gimmick."

"But we both know that's not the real you," said Zack as he separated himself from Maria and got to his feet, "c'mon let's get warmed up."

Zack pulled Maria to her feet, then the two of them walked off together, hand-in-hand. But as they walked down the corridor which was filled with backstage personal, they came across two very excited divas.

"Torrie, Candice," said Zack as he acknowledged both divas, "what's up?"

"Umm we were wondering…" started Torrie.

"If we could possibly, borrow Maria," continued Candice.

"I don't know. We were about to get warmed up for our match," said Zack, "you know, you can't go out there cold turkey and wrestle a Pay-Per-View match."

"It will only be for a second," said Torrie.

"Pleeease," pleaded the two divas.

"Alright fine," conceded Zack, "Maria, I'll be in the locker room."

"Thank you so much," said Torrie, as she grabbed Maria's hand, and the three divas ran off.

"Women, what can you do," said a voice from behind Zack. Zack quickly spun around to see none-other-than, Randy Orton standing behind him.

"What's up?" Zack asked.

"I was just passing by and saw your predicament," said Randy with his trademark smirk, "I would've done the same thing. You just don't say 'no' to chicks like that."

"I'm just shuddering while I try to think of what they might be doing right now," said Zack, "I can never understand those two."

"Well I can't blame you," said Randy, "women are an entirely different kind of animal. You never know what they're gonna do."

"I hear that," said Zack, "I mean just a few weeks back Maria had me walk into the Women's Locker Room. Now I'm not complaining but it was unexpected."

"Get used to it," said Randy as he gave Zack a pat on the back, "are you ready for your match tonight."

"Yeah," said Zack, "I'm always ready to go out there and compete, Maria's nervous though. How about you, you ready for you match? I'm expecting to see great things from it."

"Thanks," said Randy, "that means a lot."

"Well I mean it, you and Carlos are both great wrestlers," said Zack, "if the two of you get the time you need on that match, it should be pretty good."

"Well yeah, I am the greatest wrestler ever," said Randy with a smirk.

"Cocky aren't we?" asked Zack.

"You know it," said Randy, "see you later."

Randy then walked off down the corridor, and eventually Zack went back to the locker room to wait for Maria.

**---x---**

Later that night, the Tag-Team Title match had just ended when Lillian Garcia got back in the ring with a microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced as Maria's music hit, "introducing first, from Chicago Illinois…Maria!"

Maria appeared on the entrance ramp, but she was lacking the energy she usually had when she made her entrance, but given her current position no one could blame her, she was fearing for her life. Once Maria had gotten in the ring Machetti's theme hit.

"And the partner," announced Lillian as Machetti walked through the curtains, "from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety pounds… Machetti!"

Machetti ran down the entrance ramp and slid under the ropes, then ran to the corner and jumped up onto the second rope and raised his arms into the air as the fans cheered. Machetti the lunged off of the ropes and did a back flip and landed on his feet. Machetti then walked over to Maria and gave her a warm hug, which she responded to by giving him a nervous kiss. Maria and Machetti broke apart and Machetti took off his chain link vest, then Viscera's music hit, and Viscera and Charlie Haas made their entrance.

"And the opponents" announced Lillian, "weighing in at a combined weight of seven hundred and twenty seven pounds… Charlie Haas and Viscera!"

Viscera and Haas slowly made their way to the ring, knowing that one of their opponents was scared out of her mind. Viscera and Haas got in the ring and smirked as Machetti stood in front of Maria and glared at the two of them. Maria and Viscera then got out of the ring and onto the apron as Machetti and Charlie Haas started off the match.

Haas charged at Machetti and slipped behind Machetti for a double leg take down, but before Haas could grab his feet Machetti jumped up into the air, sailed backwards and landed on Haas while driving his feet into Haas' face. Haas rolled onto his back and slowly got up and checked to see if his nose was broken.

Haas then charged at Machetti again, while Machetti ran at Haas. But when Haas went to clothesline Machetti, Machetti ducked under Haas' arm and kept running. In the time it took for Haas to turn around Machetti had reached the other side of the ring, and had jumped up onto the second rope and was lunging off of it. When he reached Haas, Machetti grabbed Haas' head and drove it down to the mat for a springboard DDT.

Machetti quickly got to his feet, while Haas was a little slower. Then the two men met in the center of the ring for a stare down. Haas and Machetti started bad mouthing each other, then when Haas gestured towards Maria, Machetti got pissed. Machetti went to punch Haas in the face, but Haas ducked under Machetti's attack and slipped around behind him. Haas then hooked his arms around Machetti's waist and then snapped backwards, and launched Machetti high into the air for a German suplex.

But while in mid air, Machetti did a flip and managed to land on his feet behind Haas. Machetti waited for Haas to turn around, then nailed him with a corkscrew dropkick. Both men got up at the same time, but Machetti struck first and hit Haas in the face with a forearm strike. Machetti then kneed Haas in the gut and ran backwards across the ring, bounced off of the ropes, and came back with a clothesline that almost knocked Haas out of his boots.

Haas was down and the referee was bending down and checking to see if he was okay. Viscera took advantage of the distracted referee and got in the ring and attacked Machetti from behind. Maria then attempted to get in the ring to stop Viscera from attacking Machetti, but the referee saw her getting in the ring and started arguing with her to get back onto the apron.

While Maria and the referee were arguing Haas and Viscera double teamed Machetti and started stomping on him. Viscera then lifted Machetti and held him from behind while Haas hit Machetti in the stomach with a hard kick that echoed throughout the arena. Viscera then got out of the ring just as the referee turned around.

Haas then mocked Maria and kicked Machetti in the face, then lifted Machetti to his feet and then grabbed Machetti's arm and spun it around to lock in a wrist lock. Haas stepped behind Machetti and started working over Machetti's arm by bending it backwards. But Machetti then turned around, and rolled forward to straighten his arm, then used his other arm to his Haas with a clothesline.

While Haas was on the ground Machetti locked Haas in a headlock and applied pressure and made Haas scream out in pain. Machetti dropped down to his knees to get better leverage and continued to work over Haas' head. Haas struggled and screamed in agony, but slowly managed to get to his feet. Machetti had gotten to his feet as well, but now only had in a front face lock.

Haas then struggled and pushed Machetti backwards and into a corner. The only problem was it was the corner that Viscera was in, which allowed Haas to make a tag to Viscera, who got in the ring and hit Machetti from behind to get him to break the hold on Haas. Viscera then held Machetti in place and waited for Haas to get up to his feet.

Haas then grabbed Machetti and whipped him into another corner, then he and Viscera got in the corner opposite Machetti. Haas then whipped Viscera towards Machetti, which gave Viscera added speed and made the body splash he delivered to Machetti extra painful. After the impact Haas got out of the ring and Viscera took a few steps back to let Machetti slide down to the ground.

Viscera then walked over to Machetti and lifted him to his feet. Machetti quickly threw Viscera's arms off of him and hit Viscera with a forearm strike. Machetti then kicked Viscera in the side, then punched him in the face three consecutive times. Machetti then jumped in the air and hit Viscera with a corkscrew dropkick, but Viscera didn't go down and only stumbled backwards.

Machetti then ran at Viscera and hit him with a clothesline, but again Viscera wouldn't go down. Machetti then stepped backwards and hit Viscera with another clothesline, but still the big man wouldn't go down. Machetti then ran across the rings, jumped in the air as he came off the ropes and hit Viscera with a flying clothesline, which finally knocked Viscera to the ground.

Machetti then got off of the ground and took a few steps backwards, then ran at Viscera and dropkicked him in the face as he tried to get up. Machetti then ran over to Viscera and did a back-flip onto him for a standing moonsault. But instead of going for a pin like he usually did, Machetti got off of Viscera and ran across the ring, jumped onto the second rope, and spring-boarded off of it, while doing a back-flip in midair for a springboard moonsault.

Machetti then hooked Viscera's leg and went for the pin, but Haas came in just in time to break up the pin. Machetti got off of Viscera and charged at Haas and speared him to the ground, then started raining down punches on Haas' face. Machetti then got off of Haas and rolled him out of the ring. Machetti then turned around and walked right into a huge clothesline by Viscera.

Viscera then grabbed Machetti's long hair and used it to pull Machetti to his feet. Viscera then whipped Machetti into the corner and ran at him and hit a big splash. Viscera then grabbed Machetti's leg and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Viscera then taunted Machetti by swaying his hips then jumped high into the air and came down on Machetti for a big splash. But as the referee counted Maria ran into the ring and kicked Viscera in the head with her high heeled boot, which broke up the pin.

Viscera then got off of Machetti and started to advance on Maria, who just realized what she had done and started backing away from Viscera. Maria continued backing away from Viscera until she had backed her self into a corner. But while Viscera was distracted by Maria, Machetti had gotten to his feet, backed into the opposite corner and ran full speed across the ring, then jumped high into the air, over Viscera and Maria's heads before landing on the top rope.

Machetti then lunged at Viscera and went to hit him with a top rope crossbody, but in one motion Viscera caught Machetti, threw him onto his shoulders, and fell backwards for a Samoan drop. Viscera then taunted Maria then walked over to Machetti and put his foot on Machetti's chest for a cocky pin, but Maria ran at Viscera and slapped him clean across the face.

To say that Viscera was pissed would be an understatement, Viscera ran at Maria who quickly got out of the ring and backed up against the barricade. But Viscera got out of the ring as well, which caused Maria to run around the ring for her life, while Viscera gave chase. While the referee was distracted Haas got back in the ring and started to stomp on Machetti who was still lying on the mat.

But suddenly Machetti struck and low blowed Haas, causing him to fall to the ground and clutch his nether-regions. Machetti then saw Viscera chasing Maria, did some quick math then ran across the ring and jumped over the ropes and onto Viscera as he came around the corner. Machetti then got to his feet, climbed onto the ring apron and jumped off of it onto Viscera for a leg-drop.

Machetti then went to lift Viscera up to his feet, but Haas attacked him from behind, which allowed Viscera to clothesline him to the ground. Viscera then lifted Machetti up to his feet and stuck Machetti's head between his legs, then taunted Maria and dared her to interfere as he lifted Machetti up into powerbomb position.

But that wasn't entirely what Viscera had in mind, while still holding Machetti Viscera ran and drove Machetti spine first into the steel ring post. But Viscera wasn't done yet, Big V, slowly turned around took a few steps forward and powerbombed Machetti down onto the top of the barricade. Machetti fell limply to the ground as Viscera gloated. Viscera and Haas then lifted Machetti to his feet and rolled him in the ring. Viscera then got in after Machetti and went for a pin, which Machetti somehow kicked out of.

Viscera then walked over to his corner and tagged in Haas, who ran at Machetti as he tried to get to his feet and took him down from behind with a double leg take down. Viscera then ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes and hit a running leg drop on the back of Machetti's head. Viscera then got out of the ring, as Haas rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin. But Maria came in and kicked Haas in the back to break it up, the quickly ran away and got back on the ring apron.

Haas looked at Maria with a 'what-the-hell-was-that' expression, then shook it off and lifted Machetti to his feet. Haas then chopped Machetti across the chest with a knife edge chop, then ran at Machetti slipped behind him and shot him up into the air for a German suplex, which this time, he nailed. Haas then grabbed Machetti by the hair and dragged him over to the corner Viscera was in and tagged in Big V.

Viscera then grabbed Machetti and hoisted him high above his head for a military press. Maria looked on in horror as Viscera smirked at her. Viscera then pressed Machetti up into the air, and took a step forward and allowed Machetti to fall to the ground. Well he would have, but Haas ran forward and dropkicked Machetti in the side as he came down, causing Machetti to hit the ground even harder.

Haas then got out of the ring and Viscera went for a pin on Machetti. But before Viscera could get the three Maria got in the ring and kicked Viscera in the back to break up the pin. Then Maria jumped on Viscera's back and locked in a sleeper hold. The referee didn't have much time to shout at Maria for being in the ring illegally though, Viscera reached behind him and flipped Maria off of him and onto her back.

But as Viscera advanced on Maria, Machetti quickly kicked up and speared Viscera to the ground. Machetti then went for a pin while still lying on top of Viscera but Haas got in the ring and broke up the pin. Machetti quickly got off of Viscera then punched Haas in the face, the punch was so hard the Haas actually fell down to the mat. While Machetti dealt with Haas, Viscera pulled himself to his feet by using the ropes for leverage.

Machetti turned around and saw Viscera leaning against the ropes and charged at him and hit Viscera with a crossbody, which knocked both of them over the top rope and onto the floor. But Machetti had made one crucial mistake. Maria was still in the ring, and so was Haas.

While Machetti and Viscera were out on the out side, Haas slowly got to his feet and walked over to Maria who looked up at him in horror. Haas then smirked at Maria and grabbed her hair and used it to pull her to her feet. Haas started advancing on Maria, who started backing up until she was back in the corner. When Maria felt her back press against the ropes she panicked, and lashed out on Haas with a hard slap across the face.

Haas stumbled back in pain and in shock. He hadn't expected Maria to actually slap him, and for it to actually hurt. Haas stalked towards Maria and grabbed her by the throat and started choking her. The referee yelled at Haas to let go of Maria but Haas wouldn't listen and continued to choke Maria. But Haas was suddenly attacked from behind and thrown to the ground. Machetti then got on top of Haas and rained down a vicious series of punches.

Machetti then got off of Haas and turned to check on Maria who was leaning against the turnbuckle while clutching her throat. But while Machetti tended to Maria, Haas came and hit Machetti from behind. But Machetti quickly turned around and hit Haas in the face with a forearm strike. Machetti then whipped Haas across the ring towards the opposite turnbuckle, but unfortunately there was something in the way of the turnbuckle, the referee.

Haas ran full speed into the referee and both of them fell to the ground. The referee was out cold. Machetti eyed Viscera as got on the ring apron and went over to Maria and whispered something in her ear. Maria nodded and got out of the ring and reached under the ring, before pulling out…Machetti's pipe.

As Viscera approached Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then lunged backwards across the ring at Viscera and hit Viscera with a reverse flying clothesline. Maria then got in the ring and handed Machetti his pipe as Haas struggled to his feet. Machetti smirked as his hands gripped the steel pipe then ran at Haas and nailed him in the back of the head with the pipe.

Machetti then turned around as Viscera approached him from behind and nailed him in the stomach with the pipe. Viscera doubled over in pain, while Machetti lifted his pipe high above his head and brought it down hard on the back of Viscera's head causing him to fall down to the mat.

Machetti then walked back over to Haas and lifted him to his feet before hitting him with the Amputator and rolling his unconscious body out of the ring. Machetti then motioned for Maria, and the two of them walked over to Viscera and lifted him to his feet. Machetti then slipped the pipe in between Viscera's legs and got behind Viscera while Maria grabbed the other end of the pipe. An expression of pure pain and agony came across Viscera's face as Maria and Machetti pulled up on the pipe.

Machetti then took his pipe and slid it out of the ring as Viscera fell limply to the ground. Machetti then looked at Maria then pointed at the referee before walking over to Viscera and rolling him onto his back. Machetti then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron and hoisted himself onto the top rope, then lunged across the ring and hit Viscera with the Springboard Body Splash. Machetti then hooked Viscera's leg, and the referee, who had been revived by Maria, made the three count, and awarded the match to Maria and Machetti.

As Machetti's music hit he got off of Viscera and turned around to face Maria. Maria smiled at him as he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, then Machetti brought his lips to Maria's for a passionate kiss, which lasted quite a long time. Then Machetti grabbed Maria's hand and lifted her arm into the air as the fans cheered. Machetti and Maria then left the ring and walked up the ramp and to the back, hand-in-hand.

"Zack," said Maria once they had gone through the curtains.

"Yeah?" asked Zack.

"I love you," said Maria as she grabbed the sides of his head and brought his lips down to hers for another passionate kiss.

"Well, well, well," said a voice, "what do we have here?"

Maria and Zack broke apart to find none other than, Vince and Shane McMahon smirked at them.

"Sorry sir," said Zack as he held Maria close, "couldn't resist."

"Well you two earned it," said Vince, "you went out there and had a great match, for what it's worth, you have my permission to go out and celebrate."

"Thank you sir," said Zack as he grabbed Maria's hand and the two of them walked off…right into D-X.

"Nice job kid," said Michael as he grinned at Zack and Maria.

"You had a great match out there," said Paul, "but now, we'll show you how it's done… in a Hell in a Cell. I just hope Michael doesn't get eaten alive out there. We are in Canada."

"Well I hope not. But I'm looking forward to your match," said Zack, "but it had better not be too long, because I'm looking forward to making out with this lovely lady."

"Zack," scolded Maria, as her face turned red, "stop it, you're making me blush."

"She told you," laughed Paul.

"Oh," said Zack as he turned to look at Maria, "then I'll have to teach her a lesson. You're going to have to tape your match for me. I'm going to be busy."

Zack then grabbed Maria, and before she could react hoisted her over his shoulder and walked off.

"Well, I think she's in for an interesting night," Michael said to Paul.

"I hope she survives it," laughed Paul.

"Well I'm not as worried about her surviving it as I am about him," said Michael.

"Why's that?" asked Paul.

"Well," said Michael, "I saw Maria talking with Candice and Torrie earlier. Something tells me they're planning something."

Maria and Zack didn't get to see the rest of Unforgiven that night, they were rather, 'busy.' But even without seeing the other half of the show, it was an eventful night. Especially when Torrie and Candice pulled open the door of the closet and took a picture.

**---x---**

And that is Unforgiven.

Peace out!


	23. Aftermath of Unforgiven

**Chapter Twenty Three: Aftermath of Unforgiven**

"So Vince really isn't here tonight?" Maria asked Zack as they sat backstage. It was Monday night, and Raw was live from Montreal Quebec Canada.

"Nope," said Zack, "he's taking it easy tonight, I mean he was in that Hell in a Cell match."

"Speaking of matches, your stunt with ECW going to be on tomorrow?" asked Maria.

"Yeah," answered Zack, "we taped it last Tuesday after the Smackdown taping. You know ECW recorded last week before Raw from Madison Square Garden, so when they taped the show on Tuesday, they were taping the next show."

"Well I hope it looks good," said Maria.

"Please," said Zack, "you were there too, how could it possibly not look good."

**---x---**

(A/N: Okay I know that on Raw, Lita and Mickie had their confrontation after the Johnny/Flair match, but I think this segment fits in well here.)

The Johnny vs. Ric Flair match had just ended and Machetti was shown backstage in front of the 'get well soon Vince' curtain and was comforting Maria.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Machetti, "don't listen to anything those cheerleaders say. After all, Johnny lost."

"I know," said Maria, "by the way thanks for being there for me last night. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

"Hey it's no problem," said Machetti, "I mean we won right? And Viscera and Haas were the one's who ended up getting hurt."

"Yeah, you keep on stopping Vince and Shane from getting me fired," said Maria as she gave Machetti a hug, "and I really appreciate it."

"Oh speaking of the McMahons, I've got something to say to them too!" said Machetti as he turned to face the camera, "Hey Vince! It's me, you know, Machetti, one of the guys you and your son have been trying to teach a lesson to. Yeah, I'm still here and kicking. I had a feeling that D-X would kick your old ass in that Hell in a Cell match, I guess I was right. Oh speaking of asses, D-X shoved your face right into Big Show's giant ass. That had to be humiliating, and you know, I sort of feel bad for you, so I decided to get you a present."

"You got Vince a present?" asked Maria, "but he's not here."

"I know I didn't really think of that," said Machetti, "but when I saw it I knew Vince would love it."

"What is it?" asked Maria.

"Well, I got him something he loves," said Machetti as he left the camera and came back with a stuffed animal rooster, "well, it's a… well I guess it's pretty self-explanatory, get well soon Vince."

Machetti then put his arm around Maria's shoulders and the two walked off of the screen. But five seconds later Machetti came back with his pipe.

"Oh by the way Vince," said Machetti with a smirk, "tomorrow night on ECW, I'm gonna be calling out that lard ass, Big Show for a match, I'm not sure but it might be something you'd like to see. See ya!"

Machetti then walked off of the screen as the camera faded to black and went to a commercial.

**---x---**

The next night on the ECW taping, CM Punk's match with Shannon Moore had just ended and Paul Heyman was showing King Booker and Queen Sharmell around when they came face to face with Machetti, and Maria. Machetti smirked at Paul and the King then glanced at Booker's title.

"Hey Paul," said Machetti, "I just figured I'd say hi. I'm here for my match with Big Slow…I mean… Big Show."

"Do you honestly think that I'm going let you face Big Show tonight?" asked Heyman as he glared at Machetti, "and I'm guessing you want the match to be extreme rules so you can get to use that pipe of yours and injure my champion."

"Actually if you wouldn't mind," said Machetti as he smirked at Heyman, "that would be great!"

"Not a chance," said Heyman, "you'll be lucky if Big Show faces you at all. But Big Show is a fighting Champion, so if he decides to come out, then you can have your little match."

"Well I respect you for allowing it," said Machetti as he grabbed Maria's hand, "see you later, bye…your Highness."

"What'st that rouge mocking me?" exclaimed Booker as the screen faded to the ring, where Machetti's theme song hit.

Machetti and Maria then walked together through the hole in the wall, slapped some fans' hands, and then they got in the ring together and were handed a mic.

"Alright," said Machetti as he smiled and looked out at the cheering fans, "it's nice to see you guys remember me."

Machetti paused as the fans cheered. Machetti smirked as the fans chanted 'C…M…PUNK! C… M…PUNK!'

"Yep, you remember," said Machetti with a smile, "but that's not why I'm here tonight. Tonight I'm here to call out a certain 'giant'. So Big Slow-I mean Big Show, get you giant ass out here!"

Machetti started pacing in the ring, but Big Show didn't come out. Machetti waited a while longer before picking up the mic again.

"Come on!" exclaimed Machetti, "what is the ECW World Champion scared of little old me? Or are you scared of Maria here? Come on Big Show!"

Machetti lowered the mic and put his arm around Maria and continued to wait for the ECW Champion to show up.

"Big Show, I've got all night," said Machetti, "I've got this lovely lady for company out here and I won't be leaving anytime soon. Now get your ass out here!"

Machetti lowered the mic again and waited, but still Big Show didn't show up. The fans started chanting "BIG SHOW SUCKS, BIG SHOW SUCKS!"

"Alright fine if you won't come out Big Show then I guess we'll just have to sit out here and wait," said Machetti as he and Maria sat down in the middle of the ring, "Heyman! I'm not going to leave this ring until Big Show gets out here. So if you want your show to continue, you'd better get him out here."

Machetti then laid on the mat for a moment, then sat up as he got an idea. Machetti smirked and whispered something in Maria's ear, that caused a look of horror to appear on her face as she shook her head, begging him not to do what he was planning. But Machetti just smiled smugly and nodded his head then stood up.

Machetti stood up and started to stomp his foot and the clapped his hands together, then to everyone's shock, started to sing. It wasn't that bad, but it was something that would really get on Heyman and Big Show's nerves. Machetti knew for a fact that Heyman hated Queen.

"_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise…"_

"_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day…"_

"_You got mud on yo' face…"_

"_You big disgrace…"_

"_Kickin' your can all over the place…"_

Some of the fans who knew the song Machetti was singing caught on and started stomping their feet and clapping their hands along with Machetti. Then sang along with Machetti for the next two lines.

"**_We will, we will, rock you!"_**

"**_We will, we will, rock you!"_**

"_Buddy you're a young man, hard man…"_

"_Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day…"_

"_You got mud on yo' face…"_

"_You big disgrace…"_

"_Wavin' your banner all over the place…"_

"**_We will, we will, rock you!"_**

"**_We will, we will, rock you!"_**

"_Buddy you're an old man, poor man…"_

"_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day…"_

"_You got mud on yo' face…"_

"_You big disgrace…"_

"_Some body better put you back in your place…"_

"**_We will, we will, rock---"_**

Theme music hit, but it wasn't Big Show's instead it was Paul Heyman's, and boy was he pissed, everyone knew he hated Queen, and now someone was daring to sing it in his ring! Paul wasn't alone though, he was being accompanied by his security team. While Heyman glared at Machetti, as Machetti and Maria stood in the ring and Machetti whispered something in Maria's ear, which prompted the Diva to leave the ring.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MACHETTI," shouted Heyman, "STOP THAT SINGING! I WONT LET YOU SING IM **MY **RING!"

"Sorry Paul," said Machetti, "but if I don't get Big Show, then I don't leave. Look it's really simple, send Big Show out here, I'll kick his ass, and you can have you show back. It's not that hard."

"You're not going to tell me what to do!" snapped Heyman, "I make the orders around here, and I order you to GET OUT OF MY RING!"

"Sorry Heyman," said Machetti, "but that's not going to happen, unless I get Big Show."

"Well you know what," said Heyman as he motioned to his security team, "GET HIM OUT OF MY RING!"

The two helmet clad security guard followed Heyman's orders and started running down to the ring. It was at this moment that Maria got back in the ring, but she wasn't alone, she had Machetti's pipe with her, and she quickly handed it to Machetti.

"So it's the hard way huh?" asked Machetti as he dropped the mic and the security guys got in the ring.

The two guards took a look at the pipe in Machetti's hand then charged at him. But Machetti was ready and quickly ducked out of the way of the first guard, and smashed the other in the stomach with the pipe, causing him to double over in pain. Machetti then turned around and hit the first guard in the stomach when he tried to attack him, and then hit him hard on the helmet causing him to fall down to the mat.

Machetti then turned around and smashed his pipe on the other guard's helmet then slipped behind him and nailed the Amputator. The guard fell to the ground and slowly rolled out of the ring. Machetti then turned around and saw the first guard getting back to his feet and hit him with the Amputator as well. Machetti then flipped the guard onto his stomach, and hooked his pipe under the guard's chin and pulled back for the iron clutch.

Machetti continued to pull back on the pipe and was strangling the guard. If the guard's face was showing it would be purple. Machetti then let go of the guard once he was unconscious then rolled/kicked him out of the ring. Machetti then got back in the middle of the ring and picked up the mic again and glared out at Heyman.

"Paul you're going to have to do better than that," said Machetti, as the 'Messiah' of ECW looked on in shock at what had happened to his security, "I mean come on, I hang out with D-X back on Raw, we beat up security guards for fun! Now I suggest that you send Big Show out here, or I'm going to become aggravated."

"I will not have my Champion go out there and face you in the ring," said Paul, "not in the condition he's in! So you can just forget it."

"Alright," said Machetti as he got out of the ring with his pipe, "now I'm angry."

Machetti handed the mic to Maria, who had followed him out, then went over to one of the security guards and hit him on the back with his pipe. Machetti then turned to look back at Paul, then hit the guard again. Machetti again looked up at Heyman, but saw no remorse on his face and turned back to the guard. Machetti then raised his pipe high into the air and brought it down hard on the guard's helmet, causing a thud to echo throughout the arena as the iron pipe made contact.

Machetti then hit the guard two more times with his pipe, both times a loud thud echoed through the arena. Machetti then looked back at Heyman and saw he still wasn't going to budge. Machetti then went under the ring and pulled out a table and had Maria help him set it up. Machetti then walked over to the other guard and dragged him over to the table before placing him on top of it.

"Alright Paul," said Machetti as Maria handed him the mic, "last chance, send out Big Show, and nobody gets hurt."

"NEVER!" screamed Heyman.

"Alright," said Machetti then you give me no other choice. Machetti then gave the mic back to Maria and climbed onto the table with the guard and lifted the guard up to his feet. Machetti then kicked the guard in the stomach and then nailed him with an Impaler and sent him crashing, helmet first, through the table. Machetti then rolled off of the broken remains of the table and got to his feet.

Machetti looked back up towards Paul and saw the look of shock on Heyman's face. But saw that Heyman still wasn't going to call the Big Show out, so Machetti went under the ring pulled out another table and slid it into the ring. Machetti then picked up the guard who hadn't been sent through the table and rolled him into the ring after the table. Maria and Machetti then got in the ring and together set up the table.

Machetti smirked at Paul as he helped the guard to his feet and backed him up against the table. Maria then handed Machetti his pipe and Machetti put the guard in position for the Amputator. Machetti and the guard were standing in front of the table and Machetti hit the Amputator on the guard, sending him smashing through the table, while Machetti landed behind it unharmed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Heyman, "Look, you're not going to face Big Show if you keep this up. This is MY show, and the only way that you are going to face Big Show is if you earn that right. So we're going to do this by my rules. Next week, if you still want to face Big Show, come down to the show and I'll see if I can give you a match to earn the right to face the champion. But until then you don't get squat!"

Heyman's music then hit as the he went through the hole in the wall and disappeared backstage. Machetti was still a little angry, so he took out some of his frustrations by beating the hell out of the guard in the ring, who was still lying on top of the remains of the table.

Machetti then lifted the guard to his feet and hit him with an Impaler, then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron and hit him with the Spring Board Body-Splash. Machetti then got off of the guard and looked over at Maria, who seemed a little worried that Machetti was being so unnecessarily violent. But Machetti then took a few deep breaths and walked over to Maria and gave her a hug.

The two of them then left the ring and started walking up to the entrance. They stopped a few times to shake hands with/high five a few fans. Machetti and Maria eventually made it to the hole in the wall. Machetti then took the mic from Maria and held it up so he could use it.

"See you guys next week," said Machetti before he dropped the mic and he and Maria walked through the curtain and to the back.

"Did you have fun out there?" asked Maria once she and Zack had gone through the curtains.

"Of course, that was the highlight of my week," said Zack.

"Well I had fun too," said Maria with a smile, "come on, let's go back to the hotel."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Zack as huge smile appeared on his face and the two of them walked off.

**---x---**

Yes, that was _We Will Rock You, _by Queen. I thought that the song was fitting with Machetti's current situation, that's why I had him sing it. As to WHY I actually had him sing, I'm not sure, I just don't think that Heyman would allow Big Show to just go out there and face Machetti, not 'after' a Hell in a Cell.

Anyways…'Till Next Time!

Peace Out!


	24. An Extreme Guantlet

**Chapter Twenty-Four: An Extreme Gauntlet**

Raw was live from Okalahoma City and the power was back on. Shawn Michaels was currently being filmed backstage while reading the September issue of WWE magazine. Triple H and Machetti then walked up to Shawn while he continued reading the magazine. Machetti quickly hoisted himself up and sat down on the counter that Shawn was leaning against and read over his shoulder.

"Hey Shawn," said Triple H, "what're you doing?"

"Well I'm actually reading this issue of WWE Magazine," said Shawn as he held up the magazine he was reading, "more specifically, I'm reading the article about you Hunter, I mean only you could fit, Hulk Hogan, and Ultimate Warrior all in the same article.

"You know I also had a little thing about my facial hair in there too," said Hunter, as he looked at the magazine while Machetti continued to read over Shawn's shoulder.

"But you know what shocked me," said Shawn, "while I was perusing this issue of WWE Magazine not once did I come across an advertisement for any D-X merchandise. Like the shirt you're wearing," said Shawn as Triple H turned and smiled at the camera, "or like the shirt I'm wearing," said Shawn as the camera moved and showed Shawn's shirt.

"Here, let me see that," said Machetti as he grabbed the magazine from Shawn, "is my shirt in here?" asked Machetti as the camera zoomed in on his D-X shirt.

"Well you know," said Triple H, "WWE Magazine isn't the only place where you can purchase D-X merchandise."

"That's right," said Shawn, "you can also purchase D-X merchandise on WWE Shop-zone dot com." Shawn, Hunter, and Machetti then looked at the camera and smiled while Shawn gave a thumbs-up sign.

But the three of them were suddenly interrupted by Maria's unexpected arrival. "Hey Triple H, Shawn…Machetti," Maria as she smiled at the later, then turned to Triple H, "tonight you and Shawn are going to face the gauntlet, how do you feel?"

"Well despite Vince McMahon's…I mean Jonathan Coachman's dislike for Degeneration-X, and it's like the McMahons, Big Show, and Edge all learned recently, if those three teams have a problem with D-X and they think they can beat us, then we've got two words for them…"

"No way?" asked Maria, as Machetti smirked and shook his head.

"No Maria," said Triple H, "not no way, the words are…" Triple H then leaned closer and whispered the two correct words in Maria's ear, who still looked confused, "you know, if you don't get it maybe a visual aid is necessary…" said Triple H as he went for his trunks.

"Hey watch it," snapped Machetti as Shawn subdued Triple H and brought him out of the screen. Machetti then smirked at Maria before leaving, which prompted Eugene to show up.

"Do you know what D-X just told me," Maria questioned Eugene, as she whispered the words that Triple H had told her in Eugene's ear. But just those two words overloaded Eugene's mind and prompted him to faint.

"I think he took that rather well," said Machetti as he reappeared and smirked down at Eugene, "I wanted to ask you something Maria."

"What is it?" asked Maria.

"I wanted to know if you were going to come with me to ECW tomorrow night," said Machetti, "I have the first of one of Paul's matches for me, and it would be a great help if you were there."

"Of course I'll come," answered Maria, "it should be fun."

"Alright," said Machetti, as he grabbed Maria's hand and kissed it, "I'll see you later." Machetti then left the screen, this time for good.

**---x---**

Later that night, in the arena Shawn Michaels and Triple H had finished their usual pre-match skit and had showed a recap of their Hell in a Cell match at Unforgiven, when Machetti's music hit and Machetti made his way down to the ring. Machetti then climbed onto the apron and took the microphone from Shawn.

"Guys," said Machetti, "it's not that I doubt your ability, but I just figured that if you're going to be facing three different teams, maybe you wouldn't mind having an ace up your sleeve. Don't worry, I won't interfere, I'll just make sure that everything is on the up and up."

"Sounds good to me," said Shawn, "let's do this."

Machetti then got out of the ring as the Highlanders' theme hit and the two kilt wearing Scotsman made their way down to the ring. D-X and the Highlanders stood in the middle of the ring and introduced themselves and the Highlanders gave D-X their cloth that they were wearing on their necks a symbol of appreciation.

"I'm Robbie!" shouted Robbie as Triple H gestured to him and brought him over to Machetti who was standing on the ring apron and introduced him.

While the two of them kept Robbie busy, Shawn nailed Rory with the Sweet Chin Music and laid him out. Then while Triple H and Machetti continued to keep Robbie busy Shawn covered Rory and got the pin, and them dropped the cloth on Rory. Robbie then turned around and saw what had happened to his partner and was then kicked in the stomach and nailed by a pedigree, courtesy of Triple H.

As the Highlanders rolled out of the ring Viscera's music hit and he and Charlie Haas made their way down to the ring as the second tag-team in the gauntlet. Machetti glared at Haas and Viscera from ringside as they got in the ring and faced off with D-X.

Charlie Haas and Triple H started out and Haas ran at Trips and hit him with a knee lift then hit HHH with some punches in the corner. Haas then sent HHH across the ring, but HHH countered the irish whip with a clothesline. HHH then lifts Haas to his feet and throws him into Shawn's boot before tagging in HBK.

Michaels went to attack Haas, but Haas quickly took control with a shoulder thrust and a rapid succession of punches. HBK started a come back by nailing Haas with some knife-edge chops, but Haas took control by poking HBK in the eye. Haas then ran over to his corner and tagging in Big Vis.

As soon as Viscera came in he caught HBK with a huge sidewalk slam. But instead of going for a pin Viscera stood up and taunted the fans, Triple H, and Machetti by gyrating his hips Michaels was slowly getting to his feet but Vis sent him back to the mat with a huge punch, then got a two count off of a big clothesline. Raw then went to a commercial break.

During the break Viscera had tagged in Haas and the two of them double teamed HBK with the drop toe hold/leg drop combo. Haas currently has HBK in a single leg crab but Michaels managed to fight out of it, thanks to Machetti getting the fans to chant "H…B…K" But Haas remained in control and knocked Michaels to the ground with a strong right hand. Haas then tagged in Vis who held HBK from behind while Haas punched.

But due to some miscommunication on the part of Haas and Viscera, Haas accidentally punched Viscera in the face. Viscera then attempted to squash Shawn, but HBK moved out of the way at the last second and Vis ended up squishing his own partner. During the chaos Michaels was able to make a hot tag.

Triple H came in and was on fire as he unloaded on Viscera with a series of right hands. HHH then ran backwards and came back and hit Viscera with a face buster. HBK and HHH then hit Viscera with a double clothesline and knocked him down. HHH then kicked Haas as he came from behind and gave him a pedigree. Viscera, who was struggling to his feet was attacked by Machetti who jumped up and choked Vis on the top rope, causing Vis to turn around right into a Sweet Chin Music by HBK.

Vis then fell on Haas, and HHH and HBK sat on the two of them to get the pin. Machetti smirked as Haas and Viscera got out of the ring. But then Cade and Murdoch's them hit and the two red necks made their way down to the ring and started trading blows with HHH and HBK. HHH had knocked Murdoch to the ground and the two of them got out onto the apron and allowed HBK and Cade to start out.

HBK runs back against the ropes and hit Cade with a flying forearm, then kicked up and hit Cade with a reverse atomic drop. But Cade quickly took control thanks to a low blow and tagged in Murdoch, who knocked Michaels out of the ring as Cade distracted him. Machetti quickly made his way around the ring, but in the time it took him HBK had been thrown into a ring post, and Cade and Murdoch rammed HHH into the ring steps.

Machetti then stood over Triple H as Murdoch backed away towards the time-keeper. But meanwhile Cade had rolled HBK into the ring and was hammering away at him with some punches. While Machetti checked on HHH, Murdoch got back in the ring, but brought a chair with him.

Cade held Michaels from behind, but HBK hit Cade with a low blow, and then countered Murdoch's incoming chair shot by hitting him with a reverse atomic drop. HHH and Machetti then got in the ring and nailed Murdoch simultaneously with a set of chairs as the bell sounded.

Cade then struggled to his feet and found himself in the ring with HHH, HBK, and Machetti. The three D-X members then circled around Cade, HHH and Machetti were still holding their chairs. HHH then drove his chair into Cade's stomach, which Cade clutched at and turned around, right into a Sweet Chin Music from HBK. But what made the Sweet Chin Music even more painful, was the fact that Machetti stuck his chair in front of Cade's face. So HBK actually hit the chair and drove it into Cade's face.

Cade then fell to the ground and rolled out of the ring as D-X and Machetti celebrated in the ring. HHH, HBK, and Machetti then did the D-X crotch chop, and then left the ring as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

After D-X's match Zack had the rest of the night to himself and decided to spend it with a certain diva.

"You know," said Zack as he and Maria sat comfortably backstage, "if you're going to be in that tournament for the Women's Championship, maybe we could start training you in the ring."

"Really? Do you think you'll have the time?" asked Maria with a smile on her face, "I'd love to be able to put on a better match for the fans."

"Well I did learn from one of the best," said Zack, "so either I could teach you a bit or we could get Michael to do it, or we could just find another diva."

"And lose the opportunity to spend more time with you?" exclaimed Maria, "sorry Zack, you've got yourself a training partner. Oh! Do you know how to play poker? Maybe you could help me with that too!"

"Geez, that's a lot to cover in two weeks," said Zack, "but we'll see what we can do, and I'll try to get you involved in my matches in ECW, not to the point where you get hurt, but so you can do something instead of standing there and screaming like Melina does."

"Sounds like fun," said Maria, "maybe we can start with poker now, I mean we do have a while before we're allowed to leave."

"Do you have some cards?" asked Zack.

The two of them spent the rest of the night playing poker and Maria was a surprisingly quick learner. It was a rather fun experience and when Zack and Maria returned to the hotel room and played an actual game of strip poker. But before either could be declared the winner the two of them broke down and started making out, then before they knew it they were both naked and sleeping in the bed together.

**---x---**

The next day Zack and Maria arrived in Tulsa Okalahoma and parked in the parking lot then walked to the entrance, but the two of them were greeted by none other than, Jim 'the Sandman' Fullington. Jim was leaning against the wall and was holding his cane in one hand, an open beer can in the other, and had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. Jim smirked when he saw Maria and Zack approaching.

"Hey Jim!" said Maria as she and Zack approached.

"Maria, Zack, Jesus Christ! It's been fucking ages!" exclaimed Jim.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Zack, "Maria and I had to get out of here quickly two weeks ago, so we didn't have too much time to just sit around."

"You don't need to get into that bull shit," said Jim, "no hard feelings."

"That's cool," said Zack.

"So Jim," said Maria, "I hear you're in the main-event tonight."

"Oh I'm not in the main-event," responded Jim, "I AM the fucking main event. I'm gonna cane the shit out of that fucking sasquatch."

"Well good luck with that," said Zack.

"Oh fuck that!" snapped Jim, "I don't need luck. I've got every damn thing I need right here."

Jim then lifted his cane and swung it at Zack who just managed to pull him-self and Maria down and out of the way. Maria quickly grabbed Zack's hand, Jim was scary when he was frustrated.

"So what the fuck are you two doing here anyhow?" asked Jim.

"Well I want a shot at Big Slow too," answered Zack, "and Paul wants me to earn my shot at the champ so I'm starting off at the bottom and working my way up."

"Shit man, that's cool," said Jim as he breathed out a large puff of smoke, "any idea who your opponent is tonight?"

"Not a clue," answered Zack, "that's why I'm going to see Heyman right away. And who ever it is, we'll take care of him."

"We?" asked Jim before realizing that Zack meant Maria, "oh I get it, so Maria's going to be your manager or some shit like that?"

"Of course," answered Zack, "I never go anywhere without my Maria."

"Well don't let me stand in your way," said Jim with a smirk, "go take care of business dammit!"

"Well then we'll see you later," Maria said nervously.

"See you Jim," said Zack as he and Maria went into the arena.

Once inside the two of them went to the locker rooms and got changed, then met up again and went off together to find Heyman, who was sitting backstage with Bob Holly.

"Zack, Maria, good to see you," said Paul as he gave both Zack and Maria a warm welcoming hug.

"It's good to see you too, Paul," said Maria.

"Well let's skip the pleasantries," said Paul, "Zack tonight your opponent is Chris Wright, you know CW Anderson. But your match isn't going to be extreme rules, that's not a problem is it?"

"Of course not," said Zack, "we'll have a great match no matter what the rules and regulations are."

"I have no doubt in my mind about that," said Paul, "that's why I booked you for after the Extreme Rules match between RVD and Hardcore Holly."

"Well that should be a though act to follow," said Zack, "but I think we can handle it, right Maria?"

"Of course," said Maria, "I'll be right out there with you."

"Anyway," said Zack, "Paul, do you know where Chris is right now? I think we should plan out a few things if we're going to put on a good match."

"Last I heard he was off warming up somewhere," said Paul, "but I guess I'll see you later."

"See you later Paul," said Maria as she and Zack left and went off to find CW Anderson, who they found shadow boxing in an empty hallway.

**---x---**

Machetti's music hit as he made his way down to the ring accompanied by Maria. Maria and Machetti then got in the ring and Machetti was handed a mic.

"Well Paul I'm here," said Machetti, "now let's hurry up and get this over with so I can beat on that ogre you call a champion."

Heyman's music quickly hit as he and his team of thugs walked through the curtain. Heyman had a mic in his hand and was sporting a scary looking smile.

"What no singing tonight Machetti?" asked Paul, "well I can see that you're all business tonight. So how about we get this started. Let me introduce you to your opponent he is…C…W…Anderson!"

Anderson's music then hit as he appeared behind Paul and made his way down to the ring and got in, while Maria got out, leaving Machetti on his own to face off against CW. Machetti didn't know what to make of Anderson, and paid for it, because as soon as the bell rang Anderson ran at Machetti and took him down with a stiff clothesline.

Machetti then rolled away from Anderson and got to his feet and faced off with Anderson. But Anderson was motivated and charged at Machetti and took him down with a shoulder block. Anderson then started hammering away at Machetti with a series of vicious punches.

Anderson then slapped Machetti across the face before getting off of him and getting to his feet. Machetti then got to his feet and glared at Anderson. Anderson ran at Machetti and stretched out his arm for a clothesline, but Machetti had the move scouted and ran forward, ducked under Anderson's arm, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one and spring-boarded off of it and caught Anderson with a crossbody.

Anderson's shoulders were flat on the mat, but Anderson powered out before the referee even started counting. But Machetti wasn't surprise and got up and let Anderson get to his feet. The two wrestlers then stood facing each other from across the ring, then met in the middle. Machetti struck first and nailed Anderson with a strong right jab, which sent Anderson reeling. But Anderson came back with a huge right hand right to Machetti's mouth.

Machetti fell to the mat and rolled over to the ropes, then spat out some blood that was in his mouth before sliding out of the ring. Maria quickly came over to Machetti and asked him if he was alright, Machetti just smirked and jumped up onto the apron, hoisted himself onto the top rope and caught Anderson, who had come over to investigate with a sunset flip. But Anderson managed to kick out before the three count.

Machetti then got back to his feet and took a few steps back as Anderson got on his hands and knees. Machetti then ran at Anderson and dropkicked him right in the face, which caused Anderson to practically flip over and land on his back. Machetti then ran over to Anderson and hit him with a standing moonsault then went for a pin, but Anderson managed to kick out.

Machetti then got up and then lifted Anderson to his feet. Machetti then grabbed Anderson's arm and attempted to whip him into the turnbuckle, but Anderson grabbed onto the rope behind him and prevented himself from being whipped across the ring. Anderson then pulled Machetti towards him and nailed him with a vicious clothesline. Anderson went of a pin but Machetti kick out at two.

Anderson then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into a corner. Anderson then ran at Machetti and clotheslined him against the turnbuckle. Anderson then started unloading on Machetti with a series of relentless punches in the corner, which ultimately caused Machetti to slide down to the ground. Anderson then took a few steps back and ran at Machetti and rammed his knee into Machetti's face. Machetti then fell down to the mat practically unconscious.

But not unconscious enough, because when Anderson dragged Machetti into the middle of the ring and went for the pin Machetti managed to kick out. Anderson then got to his feet and lifted Machetti up as well. Anderson then whipped Machetti across the ring, but Machetti countered by jumping onto the middle rope, spring-boarding off of it and nailed Anderson with the Over Castle Take Over.

Machetti then lifted Anderson to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and hit him with a turnbuckle crossbody, and then sent Anderson flying with a hurricurana. While Anderson struggle to his feet, Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and measured up Anderson, then launched himself at Anderson for a diving crossbody, but in one motion Anderson caught Machetti, spun around and slammed Machetti to the mat for the Anderson Spinebuster.

But when Anderson went for the pin, Maria decided to get involved and got onto the ring apron and attempted to get in the ring and help Machetti. But the referee wouldn't allow Maria to get in the ring and started arguing with her, which pissed Anderson off enough for him to let go of the pin and get to his feet. Anderson then walked over to the referee and started arguing with him about not counting the pin, but unbeknownst to Anderson, Machetti had used this time to struggle to his feet and was measuring Anderson up for something big.

Having finished arguing with the referee Anderson turned around to get back to Machetti but was met with a hard kick to the abdomen, then Machetti grabbed Anderson for a front face lock and planted him with an Impaler, knocking him out cold. Machetti then walked across the ring, climbed onto the ring apron and hoisted himself up onto the top rope, then spring-boarded across the ring and nailed Anderson with the Springboard Body Splash. The referee then counted the pin and awarded the match to Machetti.

Machetti's music hit, and Machetti got off of Anderson and got to his feet. Maria then got in the ring and gave Machetti a hug, before grabbing his arm and raising it high into the air in victory. Machetti smiled and then got a mic.

"Well Paul," said Machetti as he wrapped his arm around Maria, "I guess I just won the first of your matches. So that means I'm one step closer to beating the snot out of the Big Show. So Big Show, no matter what happens against Sandman tonight, I'm coming for you!"

Machetti then gave Maria a quick kiss, before the two of them left the ring and together walked to the back. Zack and Maria then hung out backstage and enjoyed the rest of the show.

**---x---**

And that my friends is Chapter Twenty Four.

Sorry it took a little longer than normal, I've been incredibly busy with school this week, plus my Birth Day is on Friday so I'm getting ready of that.

'Till next time!

Peace


	25. Stevie's Got Spirit

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Stevie's Got Spirit**

Raw was live from Topeka Kansas, and the Intercontinental title match was going on. Zack and Maria were sitting together backstage, and while the match was really good, but Maria wasn't really giving the superstars in the ring her full attention.

"Zack," said Maria as she looked at Zack with a smile on her face, "did you see me on the new WWE magazine cover?"

"Of course," said Zack, "I got mine in the mail, and I'd just like to say, this one is the best cover yet."

"Thanks," said Maria, "that makes me feel really good. But did you really mean it when you said it would be the best cover yet?"

"Of course I did," said Zack, "you're on it front and center, and you're beautiful, what else could possibly make the cover any better?"

"Oh stop, you're making me blush ," said Maria as her cheeks slowly turned red, "umm do we have our segment with Hardy soon?"

"Yep," answered Zack, "the match just ended."

**---x---**

"Jeff Hardy," said Maria happily, "you just won the intercontinental title, you must feel great, let's take a look at how you won it…"

They rolled a clip of Hardy hitting Nitro with a Swanton Bomb and getting the pin, then came back to Maria and Hardy.

"So how do you feel?" asked Maria.

"You see winning this title is the reason I came back to Raw," answered Hardy, "this title is going to be like a giant bull's eye. Everyone is going to be after me and my title now. And you know what, I welcome it."

"Really?" asked Machetti as he appeared on screen, "well maybe I'll be seeing you in the ring then. I know that will be a good match."

"Well you're welcome to try," said Hardy with a smirk, "but I'm going to hang onto this title as long as I can."

"Are you kidding me?" said Melina as she walked on the set, "Hardy your title win was a fluke, Johnny Nitro is going to get that title back."

Melina then let out a loud, high-pitch scream, which cause the other three superstars to cover their ears. Hardy attempted to walk away but came back and covered Melina's mouth to stop her from screaming. Hardy then removed his hand, but Melina kept on screaming and was really getting on everyone's nerves. Hardy then covered Melina's mouth again, and then removed his hand to find that she was still screaming. Machetti then motioned to the other two, and Jeff, Machetti, and Maria left Melina screaming on her own.

**---x---**

D-X had dispersed of Coach and the two were now on their way to the Spirit Squad's locker room, when they met Machetti and Maria and an empty hallway.

"Hunter, Shawn, just the guys I wanted to see," said Machetti as he put his arm around Maria.

"What can we do for you?" asked Shawn.

"Well, I don't know if you know this," said Maria, "but Machetti was just telling me that he was booked to face off against the Spirit Squad tonight."

"Do you want us to cancel the match for you?" asked Hunter, "I know you have a match on ECW tomorrow night as well."

"Actually no," said Machetti, "I was wondering if you two could allow me to pick a partner for the match. You know just so those freakin' cheerleaders don't gang up on me."

"No problem," said Shawn, "get whoever you want."

"But you know," said Hunter, "that gives me an idea, I have something to say to those, 'freakin' cheerleaders. Let's go Shawn."

"Thanks guys!" said Maria as D-X left, before she turned to Machetti, "so do you know, who you are going to pick?"

"I have an idea," said Machetti, "but it's a surprise, and you'll have to wait and find out with everyone else. Anyway, I've got to go and find my tag-team partner, I'll see you later."

**---x---**

The Spirit Squad's them hit, and the five male cheerleaders came down to the ring dressed as female cheerleaders. The five of them were obviously humiliated, but were forced into these conditions by D-X.

Machetti's music then hit as he and Maria made their way down to the ring, for some weird reason Machetti's shorts were camouflage instead of the orange or the occasional green he normally wore. Maria smirked at the five weirdly dressed cheerleaders as she and Machetti got in the ring. Machetti then whispered something in Maria's ear that caused her to laugh, then got a mic and walked back into the center of the ring.

"Wow guys," said Machetti, "I must say your outfits are…interesting. But I think Maria here could pull off that look better than you can. Anyway, let me introduce to you, my partner for tonight's match…Sergeant Slaughter!"

The fans cheered loudly for the return of the legend as Sergeant Slaughter appeared on the entrance ramp, walked down the ramp, and joined Machetti and Maria in the ring. Machetti and Slaughter saluted each other as Nicky and Kenny got into the ring and faced off with their two opponents as Maria exited the ring and stood by the apron.

After a quick discussion it was decided that Nicky and Sergeant Slaughter would start out the match. Thanks to Maria who mocked Nicky by doing a fake cheer Nicky was distracted and Slaughter was almost immediately able to lock in the Cobra Clutch. Slaughter was choking Nicky and pulling back hard on the male cheerleader's neck, but thanks to a distraction from Mitch and his megaphone Kenny was able to get in the ring and break the hold for his partner by attacking Slaughter from behind.

Mitch was still distracting the referee so Kenny and Nicky took the opportunity to double team Slaughter and started stomping the hell out of him. Then they double irish whipped Slaughter into their corner. Kenny quickly got out of the ring as the referee turned around but it wasn't long lasted because Nicky quickly tagged him in. Nicky then held Slaughter from behind and allowed Kenny to nail Slaughter in the face with a spinning heel kick right to the jaw.

Nicky then got out of the ring while Kenny locked Slaughter in a sleeper hold. Kenny wrenched back on Slaughter's neck and the Sergeant's arm went limp as he started fading. Machetti saw that his partner was in trouble and jumped off the apron and whispered something in Maria's ear. Machetti and Maria then started chanting 'Lets go Slaughter! Lets go Slaughter!' The fans quickly joined in with the chant, which motivated Slaughter enough to keep fighting.

Slaughter maneuvered up to his knees then elbowed Kenny in the stomach and got on one leg. Slaughter then elbowed Kenny again and got to both feet. The chant was still going as Slaughter his Kenny with another elbow, which broke the hold. Slaughter then slipped behind Kenny and locked in the Cobra Clutch. But Kenny reacted quickly and managed to make it to the ropes before any real damage could be done. Slaughter broke the hold then went to his corner and tagged in Machetti as the crowd cheered loudly.

Machetti ran at Kenny and took him down with a corkscrew dropkick, then caught Nicky as he charged at him with a hip toss. As Kenny got to his feet Machetti ran at him and jumped onto Kenny's shoulders, and then sent him flying with a hurricurana. Slaughter then joined Machetti in the ring and the two of them lifted Nicky high into the air. Slaughter and Machetti then carried Nicky to the ropes and threw him out on top of the rest of the Spirit Squad.

Machetti then turned around in time to kick Kenny in the stomach and nailed him with an Impaler and drove his head down to the mat. Machetti then looked at Slaughter and then smirked at Kenny before lifted the cheerleader to his feet, slipping behind him and locking in Slaughter's Cobra Clutch. Kenny started struggling but stayed on his feet and tried to reach the ropes.

Slaughter quickly took action and distracted the referee while Maria jumped up onto the ring apron and pulled the rope away from Kenny's hand. While the referee was distracted Maria slapped Kenny across the face, and then allowed Machetti to drag Kenny backwards into the middle of the ring. Slaughter then told the referee to turn around, which the referee did, just in time to see Kenny tapping out to the Cobra Clutch.

Machetti's music hit as Maria joined Machetti and Slaughter in the ring as the three of them celebrated the win. Maria and Machetti then saluted Slaughter, and got a salute in return.

But the celebration was cut short as Mitch, Johnny, Nicky, and Mikey rushed the ring and took Slaughter and Machetti down from behind. Johnny and Mikey then threw Slaughter out of the ring, then joined Mitch and Nicky and held Machetti down on mat. Kenny saw his cue and got to his feet and climbed onto the top rope, but before he could jump Hunter's voice echoed through the arena as he and Shawn appeared on the TitanTron.

"Hey guys," said Shawn as Triple H smirked and then held up a thong, "you forgot part of your uniform!"

This distraction proved to be very helpful, because while Kenny was distracted Slaughter got on the ring apron and pushed Kenny off of the top rope and down to the arena floor. Slaughter then got in the ring as Johnny and Mikey ran to meet him. But the veteran took down both cheerleaders with clotheslines as Maria low blowed Nicky from behind and allowed Machetti to get free.

Machetti then pulled free from Mitch and nailed him with an Impaler. Then Machetti and Slaughter tossed Johnny and Mikey out of the ring. Mitch rolled out of the ring and Nicky soon found himself alone with Machetti, Slaughter, and Maria. Machetti whispered something to Maria and walked over to Nicky and held him from behind. Maria then walked up to Nicky and slapped him across the face. Maria then kicked Nicky in the stomach as Machetti let go of him and Maria then nailed Nicky with a slightly sloppy Impaler.

Machetti and Slaughter then saluted Maria and raised her arms in the air. Then the three of them left the ring and walked to the back to the sound of Maria's theme song.

"I think we sent them a message there," said Maria.

"Yup," said Zack, "you're getting better."

"Do you think I'll look good when I have my match in the tournament?" Maria asked Zack.

"You always look good," said Zack with a smirk, "but if we keep up at the rate we're going, I think you'll do alright."

"Thanks," said Maria with a smile.

"Speaking of thanks," said Zack as he offered his hand to Robert 'Sgt. Slaughter' Remus, "thanks for coming out there with me."

"No problem kid," said Robert, "I had fun."

"Well thanks again," said Zack, "and now if you will excuse us I have to continue teaching Maria how to play strip poker."

"Well don't let me stop you," said Robert.

"See you," said Maria as she grabbed Zack's hand and the two of them walked off down the hallway.

**---x---**

ECW was playing from Topeka Kansas and Maria and Machetti were shown on the Titan-Tron. Maria was smiling and Machetti had a smug look on his face.

"Hey guys," said Maria to the fans watching, "we're here again on ECW, but you know, what I'm really excited for is Extreme Strip Poker next week. Candice Michelle and I are coming from Raw to take part in the contest."

"And if you believe it or not Maria is actually kind of good," said Machetti, "I should know. But tonight I'm here to take on another ECW extremist of Paul Heyman's choice."

"And that match, is next," said Maria happily as she and Machetti walked off screen as ECW went to a commercial.

When ECW came back Machetti's music hit, and he and Maria made their way down to the ring. Machetti quickly climbed up onto the apron and held the ropes open for Maria and allowed her to enter the ring, then stepped inside behind her. Machetti then received a mic and walked back to the middle of the ring and put his arm around Maria.

"Well you all know why we're here," said Machetti, "so let's just skip this bull shit and reveal who's ass I'm going to be kicking tonight."

With that Machetti dropped the mic and Stevie Richards' music hit and Stevie made his way down to the ring wearing yellow trunks. Stevie got in the ring before the bell even rang and attacked Machetti with vicious right hands. But Stevie's momentum was suddenly cut off when Maria low-blowed him from behind. Stevie fell to the mat and clutched his 'region' as the bell rang and Maria got out of the ring.

Machetti smirked as he walked over to Stevie and lifted him to his feet. Machetti then hit Stevie with a forearm strike, then spun around and took him down with a clothesline. Machetti then stood by Stevie's side, did a back flip and landed on Stevie for a standing moonsault. Machetti hooked Stevie's leg and tried for a pin, but Stevie managed to kick out before the three.

Machetti got up and ran to the ropes while Stevie rolled onto his stomach and then pushed himself onto his hands and knees. But Machetti bounced off of the ropes and dropkicked Stevie in the face, which cause Stevie to flip over onto his back. Machetti then went to the ropes and climbed out onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself onto the top rope and launched himself across the ring. Machetti then extended his leg and landed leg first on Stevie's throat for a spring board guillotine leg drop.

Machetti then lifted Stevie to his feet and whipped him across the ring into a turnbuckle. Machetti then ran at Stevie looking to crossbody Stevie into the turnbuckle, but was met with an elbow to the face. Stevie then kept his momentum going and raked Machetti's eyes, then whipped Machetti across the ring and caught him as he came back and flung Machetti high into the air for a back body drop.

Stevie then walked over to Machetti and got on top of him and started to blatantly choke him. Seeing how the match wasn't extreme rules the referee started counting to five, and Stevie only broke the choke at four and a half. Stevie stayed on top of Machetti and started punching his face with several closed fist punches. Stevie then slapped Machetti across the face and got to his feet.

Stevie then backed up against the ropes and measured Machetti up as Machetti got to his feet. Machetti stumbled and turned around and Stevie went to his Machetti in the face with the Stevie Kick, but found he couldn't move his leg. Stevie turned around and saw that Maria had grabbed his leg from behind in order to prevent him from kicking Machetti.

While Stevie was distracted with Maria, Machetti recovered and waited for Stevie to turn around, when he did Machetti kicked Stevie in the stomach and then nailed him with an Impaler. Machetti rolled Stevie onto his back, then got up and walked to the corner and hoisted himself onto the top rope. Machetti then turned around on the turnbuckle and looked down at Stevie who was out cold in the middle of the ring.

Machetti then launched himself off of the turnbuckle and did a flip in mid air while extending his legs. Machetti then landed and planted his legs across Stevie's throat for a Flipping Guillotine leg drop. Machetti then hooked Stevie's leg and got the three count for the win as his music hit.

Machetti then stood up in the middle of the ring and was soon joined by Maria who gave Machetti a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Machetti then smirked and whispered something in Maria's ear and Maria nodded her head eagerly. Machetti then walked over to Stevie and lifted him to his feet and then held him from behind.

Then he waited for Maria's nod and pushed Stevie towards Maria. When Stevie got close enough Maria gave him a hard kick to the gut, then grabbed his head in a front face lock and hit him with an Impaler. Machetti then pointed towards a ring post and instructed Maria to climb up it. While Maria situated herself on the top rope Machetti stood on Stevie's shoulders and pinned him to the mat. Maria then launched across the ring and landed on Stevie for a top rope body splash.

Maria's music hit as Machetti walked over to Maria raised one of her arms in the air. Machetti and Maria celebrated in the ring for the cheering fans before getting out of the ring and talking with a fan at ring side. The two of them then held hands and walked up the ramp and went to the back as ECW went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

That's chapter twenty five, I'm really sorry it took so long but I had to balance, school, work, sports, and actually watching the shows.

'Till next time!

Peace


	26. The Family Reunion and Strip Poker

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Family Reunion and Strip Poker**

Raw was live and it was the season premier, Kane had just lost his match to Umaga and was leaving Raw, Machetti and Maria were backstage together watching the show. But despite the happy atmosphere, Maria couldn't help but see that Machetti seemed to have an unreadable expression on his face.

Further down the hallway the Highlanders were talking to Kane, but Kane being the lovable monster that he is beat the crap out of them and kept walking.

"Stay here," Machetti said to Maria as he moved to block Kane's path. Kane and Machetti stared at each other for minute before Machetti broke the silence, "Kane, it was great being on Raw with you, and I'm sorry to see you go."

Kane's only response was to smack Machetti upside the face, which caused Machetti to stumble backwards. Machetti then shook his head and walked back up to Kane and slapped him back, this only caused Kane to start laughing.

"See you man," said Machetti with a chuckle as he held out his hand. Kane just stared at Machetti's outstretched hand before slowly reaching out and shaking it. Kane then walked passed Machetti and out of the arena.

After Kane left Machetti walked back over to Maria, who noticed the strange look was still on Machetti's face. Maria slowly wrapped her arms around Machetti and looked up at Machetti.

"Machetti what's wrong?" asked Maria, "you seem a little off today? And I'm guessing it's not just Kane leaving."

"You're right," Machetti admitted, "Well…I guess…I just…Well, I'm a little upset about Big Show."

"Why Big Show?" asked Maria with a confused expression on her face..

"Well, you know how I've wanted to have a match with Big Show on ECW lately?" asked Machetti.

"Yeah," answered Maria, "and Paul was making you face other ECW extremists in order to face him because it's _his_ show."

"Well," said Machetti, "tonight Big Show is on _MY_ show and Jeff Hardy is the one wrestling him."

"Oh," said Maria when she realized how big of a deal this way, "so what are you going to do? The match is up next."

"Hmm," said Machetti as he thought for a few minutes before a smirk appeared on his face, "I've got an idea! Come with me."

Machetti then grabbed Maria's hand and together they walked off screen, to a place only Machetti knew.

**---x---**

Raw had just come back from the commercial break after D-X's '_apologies'_ and Jeff Hardy was making his way down to the ring. After Jeff got in the ring the fans expected Big Show's music to his, but instead Machetti's theme song hit and he made his way down to the ring with Maria at his side and his metal pipe in his hand. Machetti and Maria then joined Hardy in the ring and Machetti was handed a microphone.

"Hey, I bet everyone is wondering why the hell I'm out here," said Machetti, "well, Maria and I were just backstage talking with some of the higher ups, and Maria and I convinced them to make the Big Show/Hardy match a tag-team match. So right now it's going to be Jeff Hard and Machetti, versus Big Show and Johnny Nitro!"

With that Machetti dropped the microphone and handed his pipe to Maria, who left the ring, as Johnny Nitro and Melina made their entrance. Nitro and Melina did their typical entrance where Nitro blocked the fans' view of Melina as she entered the ring. Then pyro went off and Big Show's theme song hit as the largest athlete in sports entertainment made his way down to the ring with the ECW World Title.

As the bell rang and Melina got out of the ring the four combatants got in each other faces. Machetti gestured to Big Show, which meant he wanted to start the match against the giant. But Big Show just shook his head and walked to his corner and got on the ring apron. Machetti then shook his head and nodded to Hardy before leaving the ring and getting on the apron in his corner.

Hardy and Nitro started out by locking up in the middle of the ring, but Nitro broke the lock up with a stiff kick to Hardy's gut, then stayed on Hardy with a series of uppercuts. Nitro then went to clothesline Hardy, but Jeff ducked under Nitro's arm and slammed Nitro to the mat with a neck-breaker. Hardy then walked over to Nitro's lower half and lifted Nitro's legs then jumped in the air and dropped both of his legs on Nitro's lower abdomen region.

Hardy then lifted Nitro to his feet and put Nitro's head under his arm. Jeff wanted to end the match early on with the Twist of Fate, but Nitro countered by pushing Jeff off of him, then running over to Big Show and tagging him in. Big Show slowly got into the ring as Nitro got out and onto the apron. Nitro ran at Big Show, but was met with a huge boot to the face.

Big Show then walked over to Hardy and stepped on his chest, then stood and applied his full weight to Hardy before stepping off of him. Big Show then lifted Hardy to his feet then backed him against the ropes and hit him with a huge chop. Big Show then whipped Hardy across the ring into the corner Nitro was in, Big Show then ran across the ring and clotheslined Hardy into the turnbuckle and then tagged in Nitro.

Big Show then held Hardy from behind and allowed Nitro to hit Hardy with a hard kick to the gut. Big Show then dropped Hardy to the mat and got out of the ring. Nitro then dragged Hardy into the middle of the ring and locked Hardy in a chin lock. Nitro then laid down on his side and pulled back on Hardy's neck for a rear naked choke. Hardy clawed at Nitro's arm but saw that he was really stuck in the hold.

From the apron Machetti saw that his partner was in trouble and needed some help. Machetti thought quickly and jumped off of the apron and whispered something in Maria's ear, Maria nodded her head to show that she understood, then Machetti got back on the apron as Maria started chanted "HAR-DY, HAR-DY!" The chant started growing in size until most of the arena was chanting for Hardy.

In the ring Hardy heard the fans chanting his name, and somehow found the strength and motivation to fight to his feet. Hardy then hit a series of elbows to Nitro's sternum and finally managed to break the hold. Hardy then ran across the ring, bounced off the ropes and came back with a flying forearm smash to Nitro. Hardy then struggled to his feet and tagged in Machetti.

Nitro ran at Machetti looking for a clothesline but Machetti ducked under Nitro's arm and drove his foot into Nitro's abdomen before hitting an ensuguri. Machetti then got to his feet and turned around in time to hit Big Show with a corkscrew dropkick. Big Show had gotten in the ring illegally in an attempt to attack Machetti from behind, but the attack didn't seem to be working out too well. After the corkscrew dropkick Big Show stumbled backwards, then fell over the top rope as Maria pulled it down.

Machetti walked over to Nitro and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and hit him with a turnbuckle body splash, then sent him flying with a hurricurana. Machetti then got to his feet ran to the ropes, and jumped onto the second, before spring-boarding off of it and hitting Nitro with a spring-board moonsault. But instead of going for the pin Machetti got to his feet and motioned to Hardy.

But Melina saw what was happening and got in the ring and stood between Machetti and Johnny Nitro. But Maria suddenly hit the ring and grabbed Melina by the hair and threw her across the ring. Melina struggled to her feet and turned around as Maria rushed at her and jumped on her and drove Melina's head down to the mat. Maria then got to her feet and lifted Melina up, then drove her down to the mat with an Impaler. Maria then got up and stomped on Melina a few times before rolling her out of the ring. Maria then turned and smiled at Machetti before leaving the ring as well.

Hardy nodded his head and Machetti nailed Nitro with an Impaler and drove his head into the mat. While Nitro laid unconscious in the middle of the ring Hardy and Machetti climbed onto the top rope on opposite turnbuckles. Then Hardy and Machetti both hit aerial maneuvers at the same time. While Hardy hit Nitro with a Swanton Bomb, Machetti hit Nitro with a flip leg drop across Nitro's face.

Hardy then got off of Nitro, as Machetti applied a pin. The referee then dropped to the ground and counted the pin. Machetti's music hit as he and Hardy stood tall over the fallen Johnny Nitro. Maria soon Machetti and Hardy in the ring and raised both of their arms in the air in victory. Machetti then motioned for Hardy to leave, as he whispered something in Maria's ear.

Maria nodded her head and got out of the ring. Maria walked over to the time keeper and took Big Show's ECW World Title and a mic and brought them into the ring with her. Maria then handed the title and the mic to Machetti. Machetti then held the ECW title for a moment before placing it on the mat in front of him. Big Show mean while was on the outside of the ring and got pissed when he saw his title at Machetti's feet.

"Hey Big Slow," said Machetti mockingly, "you want this title? Then how about you come into this ring and get it! I'm not afraid of you!"

Maria on the other hand quickly hid behind Machetti as Big Show climbed onto the apron and stepped over the top rope to get in the ring. Big Show walked into the middle of the ring and faced off with Machetti. Big Show gestured to Machetti then to his title, meaning that he wanted him to hand the ECW title to him. But Machetti just laughed and smacked Big Show across the face.

Big Show got pissed and ran at Machetti for a clothesline, but Big Show was suddenly hit on the back of the head by both of the WWE Tag Team Titles. Big Show fell to the ground while Paul London, and Brian Kendrick then smirked at Machetti as he picked up the ECW World Title. The three wrestlers held their titles and circled around the Big Show, who was just getting up to his feet.

Brian struck first and bashed Big Show in the head with his Tag Team Title, Big Show then turned around and stumbled towards Paul who nailed the giant in the head with his Title. Machetti then leveled the Big Show by running at him and nailing him in the head with the ECW World Title. Machetti then dropped the ECW title on the ground and the three wrestlers lifted Big Show to his feet. Machetti then hit Big Show with an Impaler and drove Big Show's giant head into the ECW gold knocking him out on his own title.

Machetti then got up and dropped the ECW World Title on Big Show as hit theme song hit. Machetti, Brian, Paul, and Maria then celebrate in the ring together for a while. "How's this for a family reunion?" Machetti said into the mic in the middle of the celebration. The four of them exchanged hugs and then eventually left the ring together and walked to the back. They had just one upped the largest athlete in the world.

(A/N: I've decided to call the flip leg drop… **the Decapitator**, mainly because it's a 540, guillotine leg drop.)

**---x---**

Melina and Torrie Wilson were standing across the ring from each other as Lillian started announcing the Lumber-Jills. As Candice, Trinity, Ashley, Kristal, Kelly, and Maria made their way down to the ring. When Maria made her entrance she smirked at Melina who started screaming and freaking out about Maria being at ring side during her match.

When the bell rang and all the Lumber-Jills made their entrances, Melina quickly left the ring in an attempt to leave. But as Melina walked up the ramp, Maria ran after Melina and grabbed her by the back of her pants and dragged her kicking and screaming back to the ring. Maria then stood Melina up in front of her and gave her a hard slap across the face before rolling her back inside.

The match then proceeded and the two divas went back and forth, one occasionally throwing the other out of the ring. Torrie eventually hit a neckbreaker for a near fall, then Melina came back with a roll up for another near fall. But when Torrie kicked out of the roll up Kristal got in Torrie's face, but Torrie then shot her feet through the ropes and kicked Kristal in the face, and knocked her to the ground. Torrie then got to her feet and turned around, but Melina caught her and rolled her up for the pin while holding Torrie's tights for leverage.

Melina then got out of the ring as her music hit. Then turned and ran at full speed up the ramp as Maria chased her to the back. The other divas then took Kristal and rolled her into the ring, Torrie then whipped her into the ring post. Torrie then hit Kristal with a toosh push as Raw faded to a commercial.

**---x---**

ECW was playing and it was Tuesday night. The ECW ring announcer was standing in the ring with a live mic in his hand and was ready to make some introductions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is under EXTREME RULES! Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety-five pounds… Machetti!"

Due to the fact that Maria was backstage participating in Extreme Strip Poker, Machetti was no being accompanied to the ring by the lovely diva this week. But Machetti wasn't alone, in fact gripped firmly in Machetti's hand, was his steel pipe, something that hadn't been seen in a few weeks. Machetti was wearing bright blue shorts, and a matching bandana, and the chain-link vest was hard to miss.

Once Machetti got in the ring the announcer did his opponents introduction, "and the opponent, from Phoenix Arizona, weighing in at two hundred and sixty pounds… Mike Knox!"

Like Machetti, Knox's usual escort was backstage, so Knox made his way down to the ring on his own. Before getting in the ring, Knox eyed the pipe in Machetti's hand and went under the ring for a weapon of his own. Knox ended up grabbing a 2x4 before getting in the ring with Machetti. The bell rang and the two opponents were all set to start the match.

Machetti immediately went on the attack and went to smash Knox on the head with his steal pipe, but Knox got the 2x4 up in time to block the attack. Machetti then brought his pipe back and swung at Knox again, this time lower, but again Knox blocked the pipe shot with his 2x4. Machetti took a few steps back and grinned at Knox, so this guy wanted to play did he?

Machetti quickly threw his pipe at Knox, who looked up in the air and caught it before it hit him. But that all was part of Machetti's plan, because Machetti nailed Knox with a running corkscrew dropkick while he was catching his pipe. Knox rolled onto his stomach and got on all fours, while still keeping a hold on both weapons, but Machetti stayed on the attack and nailed Knox in the head with a shinning wizard and knocked Knox on his back.

Machetti then climbed out of the ring and onto the apron, then sling-shotted himself over the top rope and then landed on Knox for a leg drop. Machetti then lifted Knox to his feet, but was cut off from doing anything when Knox raked Machetti's eyes. Knox then hammered away at Machetti and backed him up against the ropes, then hung Machetti's head over the top rope and pushed down on him, thus choking the life out of him. But Machetti quickly retaliated by kicking his leg behind him and low blowing Knox to get him off of him.

While Knox was down and recovering from the low blow, Machetti walked over to a corner and quickly undid the turnbuckle pad, then leaned against it as Knox fought to his feet. Knox, then picked up the steal pipe then charged at Machetti, but Machetti ducked out of the way at the last second causing Knox to crash right into the exposed steal and stumbled backwards. Machetti then pulled his pipe from Knox's grip and slipped behind him, then Machetti nailed Know with the Amputator.

Knox was laying on his back and clutching his head while Machetti dropped his pipe and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti then leaped off of the top rope, flipped in the air, and landed on Knox for the Decapitator. But Machetti wasn't done yet, Machetti then dragged Knox into the middle of the ring and flipped him onto his stomach, Machetti then got his pipe and locked the Iron Clutch in on Knox. Machetti pulled back hard on his pipe, which was hooked under Knox's neck, and Knox had no choice but to tap out.

Machetti held onto the hold for a few more seconds before letting Knox go and getting to his feet as his theme song hit. That ECW fans weren't too happy about the short match but Machetti still held his pipe high in the air and celebrated his win before getting out of the ring and heading to the back. But before heading through the hole in the wall Machetti taunted Knox with the D-X crotch chop, which the crowd cheered loudly for.

**---x---**

Extreme Strip Poker was just about over, all of the divas were down to their bra and panties except Kelly, who was only in her panties. Ball dealt the hand and gave, Trinity an Ace of Diamonds, Kelly a Queen of Diamonds, Maria an Ace of Hearts, Candice a Two of Diamonds, Ashley an Ace of Spades, and Kristal a King of Diamonds. Candice had the low card.

"Candice I need it, I need some clothes," said Balls, when Candice had lost.

"Well Balls, you said it ain't no sin, I'll show you some skin," said Candice as she pushed her seat back and got to her feet. Candice slowly reached behind her to unclasp her bra, but suddenly stopped and didn't look too pleased. "How come all these Aces are on the table and I have a Deuce?"

"Candice I'm just… I'm just dealing the cards," replied Balls, as the other divas encouraged Candice to take her bra off.

"Are you scared?" asked Maria who was sitting next to Candice, "Are you scared to show something? Are you embarrassed?"

"No, I'm definitely not embarrassed," answered Candice, "it's just that uh… YOU CHEATED!"

"Cheated?" questioned Maria, "I don't even know how to cheat! What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh whatever, Miss. Little Pony!" snapped Candice as she quickly reached forward and ripped Maria's bra off. But that was not a good idea, because Maria got pissed, Maria quickly got up out of her seat and ripped Candice's bra off as well. Maria then slapped Candice hard across the face and shoved her backwards, Candice ended up tripping over her chair and fell to the ground. Maria then stalked over to Candice grabbed the waistband of Candice's panties and with one hard tug pulled them off of her, leaving Candice naked on the floor.

"Who's the winner of Extreme Strip Poker now?" asked Maria. The other divas quickly realized that Maria was out of control and decided to step in. Trinity went to grab Maria from behind but Maria saw her coming and spun around and met Trinity with a hard kick to the mid section, then grabbed Trinity's bra and pulled it off of her. Maria then kicked Trinity in the abdomen and pushed her backwards causing her to fall to the ground.

Kelly didn't want any part of Maria and quickly backed away from her, but it wasn't the same with Ashley and Kristal. Ashley quickly grabbed Maria from behind, while Kristal pulled Maria's panties off, then threw them at Balls. But Maria pulled herself free from Ashley and quickly spun around, then knocked both Smackdown! divas to the ground with a double clothesline. Maria wasn't too happy about the two of them stripping her of her panties Maria grabbed the waistband of Ashley's panties and pulled them off of her, Maria then turned to Kristal and yanked her bra off.

Then to everyone's shock, Maria stepped into Ashley's panties and put on Kristal's bra. Maria smirked and as the other divas cowered away from her then went over to Balls and grabbed all of the clothes that he had been collecting throughout the night. Balls wasn't too happy about that and got up to stop Maria but Maria quickly kicked Balls in the balls, which caused the ECW original to fall to the ground as Maria fled the room.

The camera cut to the outside, of the Strip Poker room, where Machetti was waiting, "Let's get out of here," said Maria when she saw Machetti. "I take it everything went well then," commented Machetti as he and Maria then ran off towards the parking lot with all of the other diva's clothes. "For what its worth," said Machetti as the reached the doors to the parking lot, "you look freakin' hot right now!" Maria stopped running and quickly turned and gave Machetti a heated and passionate kiss. When they broke apart Machetti put his arm around Maria and the two of them the walked out the door as ECW ended.

**---x---**

Okay, a few notes, yes, I made Maria into an animal, training with Machetti can do that to you. Second don't forget the 540 Guillotine Leg Drop move is called the Decapitator.

And that's all, thanks for reading, see you next week.

Peace!


	27. Jackass and Bra & Panties

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Jackass and Bra & Panties**

Raw was in Los Angeles, and Todd Grisham had invited Steve-O and 'Party Boy' Chris Pontius into the ring. Steve-O and Party Boy said that they were on Raw tonight to dish out ass kickings and kick some ass. This prompted Armando Alejandro Estrada to hit the ring, Steve and Chris watched as Estrada strutted down to the ring and then the three of them had had a brief conversation where Estrada got out that Steve-O and Party Boy would do anything.

Armando then decided to sick Umaga out on the two daredevils and called out his Samoan Bulldozer. The two non-wrestlers started warming up and Steve-O did a back flip off of the middle rope and landed on his feet. Steve-O decided to start things off and did a handstand then hooked his legs around Party Boy's head and pulled himself onto Chris' shoulders.

But as Chris launched Steve at Umaga, the Samoan Bulldozer caught the daredevil and then slammed him hard to the mat. Umaga then turned around and ran at Chris, and leveled Party Boy with a vicious running Samoan Spike. Umaga then grabbed Chris by the hair and hoisted him up onto his shoulders, Umaga slowly turned around and saw Steve-O getting to his feet, and waited for him to do so, then with Chris still on his shoulders Umaga ran at Steve-O and leveled him with a big kick. Umaga then fell backwards and planted Pontius with a Samoan Drop.

Umaga's music hit as he taunted the two jackasses on the ground. Then Umaga and his jackass manager got out of the ring. But when Umaga left, Steve-O lifted his head up and laughed at Chris for getting hit with the Samoan Drop. Umaga thought Steve-O was laughing at him and got back in the ring. Umaga walked over to Steve-O and kicked him in the back, causing him to roll onto his stomach. Umaga then lifted Steve-O to his feet, only to level him with a Samoan Spike. Steve-O went down hard but Umaga wasn't done yet. Umaga went to the corner and climbed up to the top rope.

But as Umaga launched himself across the ring for a diving head-butt, he was suddenly blasted in the back with a steal pipe. Umaga fell to the ground just shy of Steve-O and Machetti smiled at his handy-work. Umaga quickly got back to his feet, but Machetti saw the Samoan Bulldozer coming and dodged him, then nailed him with the Amputator. Machetti then got to his feet and rolled his pipe out of the ring, before walking over to Steve-O and helping him up. Machetti then walked over to Chris and helped him up as well.

"Now I'm sure you two had Umaga right where you wanted him, right?" asked Machetti on the mic he was just handed, "well I'm sorry to interfere, but a big scary friend of mine was forced to leave Raw last week after losing to this son of a bitch, so I figured I'd lend a hand and help you beat the crap out of him."

Machetti smirked as he dropped the mic and shook hands with Steve-O and Chris, then the three of them directed their attention to Umaga, who was still laying on his back in the middle of the ring, Estrada had seen that this was a losing battle and had quickly fled from ringside before HE got hurt.

Machetti, Steve-O, and Chris then lifted Umaga to his feet, and then whipped the Samoan Bulldozer across the ring. Umaga bounced off of the ropes and came back at full speed, Machetti quickly jumped forward and dropped flat on his stomach, which caused Umaga to step over him, and keep running. But Umaga was suddenly stopped by a double clothesline courtesy of Steve-O and Party Boy.

Machetti quickly pushed himself up to his feet and walked over to Umaga, then he pinned Umaga's shoulders to the ground, while Chris held down the Samoan Bulldozer's legs. Then Steve-O followed Machetti's instructions and went to a turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope. Steve-O then launched himself across the ring, and landed on Umaga for a diving elbow drop, by driving his elbow into Umaga's stomach as he landed.

"My turn!" shouted Machetti, as he motioned for Steve-O and Chris to hold Umaga down. Machetti walked all the way across the ring and climbed up a turnbuckle and onto the top rope. From his position on the top rope Machetti saw that Umaga was being pinned to the ground, on the other side of the ring, but just shrugged it off as he pushed off of the turnbuckle hard and launched himself coast-to-coast across the ring, while doing a flip in mid air. Steve-O barely got out of the way as Machetti landed on Umaga for the Decapitator.

But there were on hard feelings, because when Machetti's music hit, he, Steve-O and Party Boy stood in the ring together and celebrated. Machetti shook hands with both of the jackasses, and then the three of them left the ring as Raw faded to black and went to a commercial break.

When Raw came back the camera showed Three Six Mafia in attendance, then showed that for some reason Machetti still at ringside. Steve-O and Chris had gone back to their seats during the break, but Machetti was still hanging around. Deciding to ignore Machetti, Lillian got her note cards and got in the ring and was about to announce the next match. But Machetti quickly got in the ring with a mic of his own and interrupted her.

"Lillian look I'm really sorry to interrupt, but would you do me a HUGE favor and allow me to announce this one?" Lillian looked at Machetti skeptically for a moment, he might mess up or something, "look I can ever read your notes so I wont get anything wrong, come on please?" Lillian looked at Machetti for a moment, then slowly handed Machetti her note cards, then left the ring as Machetti thanked her.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following is a fatal-4-way, Bra and Panties, All or Nothing Match, where the winner will be in the semi-finals of the Women's Championship Tournament. Here are the rules…." Machetti put the first card in the back then silently read the next one, but slowly a frown appeared on his face, "what is this crap?"

Machetti took the offending card and threw it out of the ring, "no worries, I have a better idea. The following contest is a fatal-4-way, ELIMINATION, All or Nothing, bra and panties match. Here are the rules, a diva is eliminated when she is stripped down to her bra and panties, the divas will be eliminated, until there is only one left. Maria… I mean, that diva will then advance to the semi finals of the Women's Championship Tournament!"

The fans cheered at Machetti's rule change, Machetti then looked down at the next card, oh he didn't need this one either, but this was for a different reason, Maria's music hit as she came through the curtain and made her way down to the ring, "Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois… Maria!" Maria got in the ring and walked over to Machetti and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then went behind him and hoisted herself up so she was sitting on top of the turnbuckle behind Machetti, with her feet on the middle rope.

"And the opponent, from Milwaukee Wisconsin… Candice Michelle!" announced Machetti as Candice's music hit. Candice made her way down to the ring and slowly got in as she eyed Machetti, and Maria who was still sitting in the corner. But the tension was broken as Victoria's theme hit, "and from San Bernardino California…Victoria!"

Victoria got in the ring and glared at everybody, this bitch was going to be hard to beat. "Finally, from Boise Idaho… Torrie Wilson!" Machetti said as he finished announcing. As Torrie walked down to the ring, Maria whispered something in Machetti's ear from behind him, "of course you're my favorite," said Machetti forgetting that he had a mic in his hand. Upon realizing this Machetti blushed and left the ring as the bell rang.

Maria had been watching Machetti leave the ring and was caught off guard by Candice who ran at her and jumped up onto the middle rope, then sent Maria flying across the ring for a superplex. Candice smirked as she got to her feet, then walked over to the prone Maria and pulled her top off, revealing Maria's shiny black bra. Anyone who was watching would have seen a smile appear on Machetti's face as he watched the match from ringside.

Meanwhile Victoria had paired off with Torrie and had backed her into the corner. Victoria then took a few steps back, then grabbed Torrie by the arm and pulled her forward. As Victoria pulled Torrie towards her, Victoria hoisted Torrie up into the air, and then planted her on the mat with a tilt-a-whirl sidewalk slam. Victoria then got to her feet and easily pulled Torrie's top off, revealing her white bra underneath.

Meanwhile Candice had worked over Maria with some stomps and rolled her out of the ring. Unbeknownst to her, Machetti had left his seat and crouching over by Maria and whispering something in her ear. In the ring, Candice saw Victoria dominate Torrie and decided to help her girlfriend out. Candice ran at Victoria and knocked her down from behind. Candice then lowered herself on the ground, and wrapped her legs around Victoria's head for a head-scissors.

In the time this took, Torrie had gotten to her feet and saw Victoria at the mercy of Candice's head-scissors. Torrie smirked to her-self, then walked over to Victoria, and with only a little bit of trouble pulled Victoria's bottoms down, to reveal the red panties underneath.

But at that moment Victoria went crazy, like she has a tendency to do from time to time. Victoria lashed out at Torrie with her legs and kicked the blond in the stomach, and knocked her to the ground. Victoria then used her arms to push herself up to a bridge position, from there Victoria got to her feet, forcing Candice to do a handstand to keep the head-scissors intact. An insane smile slowly crossed Victoria's face as she grabbed Candice's sides and lifted her up into the air. Victoria now had Candice in the position for a powerbomb.

Using her ring veteran skill, Victoria caught Torrie in the stomach with a kick, as the blond tried to attack her, Victoria, while still holding Candice up, lashed out her leg and kicked Torrie square in the chest, knocking her to the ground. Victoria then spinning around, and was slowly gaining speed, which was causing Candice to scream. Victoria eventually stopped spinning and threw Candice off of her. Candice went sailing through the air and in-between the top and middle rope, and then landed on…Machetti.

Machetti, who had been talking with Maria, was caught off guard and knocked to the ground by the incoming diva. Maria then got pissed, and grabbed Candice's hair and used it to pull Candice off of Machetti. Maria then lifted Candice to her feet and shoved her. Candice stumbled backwards a few steps, the charged forward and shoved Maria back. Maria suddenly ran forward and tackled Candice to the ground, and the two divas were soon rolling around the arena floor in a vicious cat fight.

Meanwhile in the ring, Victoria watched as Candice knocked Machetti to the ground, which gave Torrie a great opportunity to come from behind Victoria and whip her across the ring, into a turnbuckle. Victoria, had been caught off guard and hit the turnbuckle harder than normal, and slid down to the ground. Torrie then smiled to herself when she saw the position that Victoria was in. Torrie turned around and then backed up against Victoria and gave her a toosh push.

Victoria didn't like that one bit, and with all the strength she could, pushed Torrie off of her and clean across the ring. Victoria quickly got to her feet, then ran at Torrie and took her down with a vicious clothesline as she turned around. Victoria then lifted Torrie to her feet and stuck Torrie's head in-between her legs. Victoria then lifted Torrie up, and nailed her with the Widow's Peak. Victoria then got to her feet and easily pulled Torrie's bottoms down, and thus eliminated Torrie Wilson from the match.

Meanwhile on the outside of the ring, the cat fight was still in full scale, Candice was currently on top and was blatantly choking Maria. But Maria quickly brought her elbow up and drove it into Candice's side and knocked Candice off of her. Maria then stalked over to Candice, and used Candice's hair to pull her to her feet. Maria then slapped Candice across the face and then pushed her under the bottom rope and into the ring.

On the inside, Victoria grabbed Candice's shoulders, while on the outside Maria quickly grabbed Candice's skirt and yanked it down and off of her. But Candice still had her top on and was thus still in the match. But not for long according to Victoria, Victoria lifted Candice to her feet, then lifted her up into a powerbomb position. But while Victoria was lifting Candice, she didn't notice Maria sneak back into the ring.

From inside the ring Maria quickly hoisted herself onto the middle rope, then spring-boarded off of it and launched herself into Victoria. Victoria fell backwards, and Candice who up until recently was being held up by Victoria, landed on Victoria's face. Maria then took advantage of the moment and grabbed Victoria's top, ripped it clean open and pulled it off of her to eliminate her from the match. It was now down to a one on one, Candice versus Maria.

But Victoria wouldn't go down that easily, Victoria quickly shoved Candice off of her and charged at Maria. Maria saw this coming and took a few steps back, and pulled down the top rope, causing Victoria to tumble over it and down to the floor. Candice and Maria then got back to their feet and walked into the middle of the ring for a face off. Both divas glared at each-other, daring the other to make the first move.

Candice decided to strike first and ran at Maria for a clothesline, but Maria saw it coming and bucked under Candice's arm. Candice ran passed Maria, but then turned around, only to be met by a boot to the stomach. Maria then grabbed Candice put her in a side headlock, and then smiled at Machetti before nailing Candice with an Impaler.

But Maria wasn't done yet, instead of just winning the match, Maria walked to the corner and climbed up to the top rope. Maria locked eyes with Machetti for a second before launching herself across the ring at Candice, who was laying on her back in the middle of the ring. In midair, Maria pulled her legs out in front of her, and landed on Candice for a diving leg drop. Maria then got onto her hands and knees, grabbed Candice's top and pulled it off of her. Maria had just won the match.

As Maria's theme music hit, Machetti got into the ring, and wrapped his arms around Maria for a hug. But that wasn't enough for Maria, she had just had her biggest win in her career and wanted to celebrate. Maria quickly placed her hands on Machetti's shoulders and hoisted herself up and wrapped her legs around Machetti's waist. Maria then grabbed Machetti's face and was about to kiss him… when Lita's them song hit.

Lita glared at Machetti and Maria from an entrance ramp, and decided against getting into the ring. She could make fun of them from here, where it was safe.

"Congratulations Maria," said Lita in a mocking tone, "you may have won this match, but you know what? You're facing me next!"

But this did not have the desired effect that Lita wanted, Maria chose not to let Lita ruin her moment, and kissed Machetti full on the lips. The kiss slowly grew in intensity until the two of them were making out in the middle of the ring. Lita frowned then dropped the mic and stormed up the entrance ramp and to the back in disgust.

Maria and Machetti paid Lita no notice and continued their kiss. When they finally broke apart both Maria and Machetti were panting for breath. Without putting Maria down, Machetti managed to get both of them through the ropes and down to the floor. Machetti then carried Maria, up the ramp and to the back. They weren't done celebrating just yet.

"You did great," said Zack, once he and Maria had gone through the curtain, "I was very impressed."

"Now you know how I feel all the time," said Maria as she gave Machetti a quick kiss, "I mean I go with you around the world and watch you wrestle from ringside every week. And every week, you find some way to amaze me, and the fans."

"Thanks," said Zack as he put Maria down, "you know there's still something left I have to do."

"And what's that?" asked Maria.

Her response, was Zack reaching forward, grabbing the sides of her shiny sliver shorts, and yanking them down, to reveal the shiny black panties Maria had on underneath.

"You little bastard!" snapped Maria as Zack ran off, Maria attempted to chase after him, but had a little trouble with her shorts dangling around her legs. "Ah, screw it," said Maria to herself as she pulled her shorts the rest of the way down, kicked them off and chased after Zack. Completely ignoring the fact that she was running backstage in only her bra and panties.

**---x---**

It was Tuesday night and it was time for ECW. C.M. Punk's match with Rene Dupree had just ended and then C. W. Anderson's music hit as he made his way down to the ring for the next match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is under EXTREME RULES!" announced the announcer, "introducing first, from Raleigh North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and four-five pounds…C. W. Anderson!" C.W. got in the ring and held his hands up in the shape of the C. W.

Riot time hit as Machetti and Maria came through the hole in the wall together, Machetti was holding his steal pipe, "and the opponent, being accompanied by Maria, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety pounds…Machetti!"

Machetti continued to hold his pipe while he glared at Anderson, all the while holding the ropes open from Maria to get into the ring. Once Maria was in, Machetti stepped through the ropes himself and placed his free arm around Maria. Machetti then held Maria's arm and raised it into the air, and spun Maria around, before pulling her into a quick kiss, which Maria was eager to return. When they broke apart Machetti handed Maria his pipe, and Maria left the ring.

The bell rang and Machetti and Anderson faced off in the middle of the ring, both glaring at each-other. C. W. glanced over at Maria, he hadn't forgotten about her costing him his match against Machetti a few weeks ago, it wasn't going to happen again. But Machetti took this moment to strike and took Anderson down with a running corkscrew dropkick, then did a standing moonsault onto C.W. for an early pin attempt. C.W. had been caught off guard but managed to kick out of the pin before the three.

Machetti kept in control and lifted Anderson to his feet, then whipped the ECW Original across the ring, then caught him as he came back with a hip toss. While C.W. got up Machetti ran across the ring and jumped up onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it, and caught Anderson with a crossbody. Machetti stayed on top of C.W. and went for a pin but Anderson had enough to kick out.

Machetti got off and backed away from Anderson, while he rolled on his stomach, but Machetti quickly came back and hit a running dropkick right to Anderson's face. Anderson practically flipped onto his back, but Machetti stayed on him and lifted him up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring and into a turnbuckle. Machetti then ran at C.W. and hit him with a turnbuckle body-splash, then jumped up and sent Anderson flying with a hurricurana.

Machetti then slid out of the ring and got a chair out from underneath it before sliding back in. It was extreme rules wasn't it? Machetti held up the chair and waited for Anderson to get to his feet before chucking the chair at him. But Anderson, being the ECW Original that he was caught the chair, but Machetti took this all in stride and ran at C.W. and hit a corkscrew dropkick on the chair, which drove it back into Anderson's face.

Machetti then walked over to Anderson and picked up the now dented chair, then measured Anderson up as he struggled to his feet. When Anderson turned around Machetti blasted him as hard as he could with the chair, the shot was almost like one that Hardcore Holly would do. Anderson fell to the ground and was now busted wide open, the crimson blood dripped down Anderson's forehead as he rolled onto his back.

Machetti then got out of the ring and got a table out from under the ring. Machetti and Maria then took the table and slid it into the ring. Maria and Machetti then got into the ring and set up the table in the middle of it. But while Machetti was setting up the table, Anderson had gotten to his feet and grabbed Machetti from behind. Anderson spun Machetti around and decked him with a hard right hand.

Maria screamed and backed out of the ring as Anderson started stomping on Machetti. Anderson then lifted Machetti to his feet, then locked in a side headlock before lifting Machetti high into the air for a vertical suplex. Machetti felt all the blood rushing to his head as Anderson held him up in the air, for what seemed like forever. Anderson then noticed the table and positioned himself so he could suplex Machetti through it.

But before Anderson could drop Machetti through the table, Machetti struggled free and landed with his feet on top of the table, while still being held by Anderson. Machetti then pulled free of C.W., spun around, then jumped off of the table and over Anderson's head. As Machetti hit the ground he drove Anderson's already bleeding forehead into the mat, causing the crimson blood to stain the white mat.

Machetti then got to his feet and walked to the nearest turnbuckle and climbed up to the top rope. Machetti then waited for Anderson to get to his feet, if all went according to plan Machetti would hit a crossbody on Anderson, which would cause him to fall backwards through the table. But as Machetti lunged at Anderson, C.W. caught him in midair, spun around and smashed Machetti right through the table. Causing the fans to chant, **_E C Dub, E C Dub!_**

Anderson then applied the pin, but as the referee counted to two a steal pipe suddenly smashed into Anderson's forehead, knocking him off of Machetti and onto his back. Anderson looked up to see Maria standing over him with the pipe. Maria then turned away from Anderson then helped Machetti up and out from the debris remaining from the table, before handing him the pipe.

Machetti smirked as he gripped the pipe with both hand, Maria quickly backed out of the way, but then noticed the steal chair still in the ring. Maria got the chair and put it on the ground behind Anderson, then lifted him to his feet. Machetti then ran forward and used his pipe to hit Anderson with the Amputator, driving Anderson's head down onto the steal chair, while the pipe came down on top. Machetti then applied the pin and got the one, two, three win.

The fans cheered loudly as Machetti's theme hit as he got off of Anderson and stood tall in the middle of the ring. Maria then walked over to Machetti and wrapped her arm around his waist, she was proud of him too. Machetti and Maria celebrated in the ring for a little while longer, before eventually leaving the ring and heading to the back. As the two of them went through the hole in the wall, ECW went to a break.

**---x---**

That's Chapter Twenty-Seven, tune in next week for Chapter Twenty-Eight.

But, until then…

Peace


	28. Maria's Hometown

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Maria's Hometown**

Raw had just come back from a commercial and Shelton Benjamin and Chris Masters were standing in the ring. Suddenly Carlito's music hit as he made his way down to the ring for the tag team match. Once Carlito got in the ring Jeff Hardy's music hit and the Intercontinental Champion made his way down to the ring as Carlito's partner.

The four men were in the ring, but the bell didn't ring, suddenly Machetti's music hit. Machetti appeared on the stage wearing a black and white referee shirt. Machetti smirked as he made his way down to the ring and elbowed the referee out of the way. The ring bell rang as Machetti smirked at the four combatants. Carlito and Shelton eventually got out of the ring as Hardy started working the fans and getting a big reaction.

But while Hardy's back was turned Masters rushed at him and tossed him to the ground. Masters then grabbed Hardy and lifted him into the air for a vertical suplex, the fell backwards and drove Hardy's back down to the mat. Masters then went for a pin, Machetti saw this and quickly started counting, but Hardy managed to kick out before Machetti's three count.

Masters got off of Hardy and started arguing with Machetti, that count seemed slow. Machetti just shrugged his shoulders and shook a finger at Masters, no arguing with this referee. Masters then turned and tagged in Shelton, who went right to work on Hardy with some right hands. Shelton then lifted Hardy to his feet and irish whipped him into the corner. But before he hit Hardy jumped up onto the top rope and then launched himself at Shelton and nailed the Whisper in the Wind.

Shelton hit the ground and this was just the opening that Hardy needed, because he finally made the tag to Carlito, who was able to get into the ring for the first time in the match. Carlito was on fire and took down Shelton and Masters with a few clotheslines a piece, then when both of them were laid out in the middle of the ring, Carlito ran to the ropes and nailed the quebrada on both Masters and Shelton.

Machetti felt his control of the match slipping as Masters started arguing with Hardy. Masters showed his strength and shoved Jeff into Carlito who was rolled up by Shelton. But Machetti suddenly struck and nailed Masters with an Impaler. Machetti then got back to his feet and saw Shelton pinning Carlito, but he also noticed that Shelton was holding the ropes. Machetti walked over to Shelton and kicked him hard in the back to break up the pin.

Shelton then got up and started arguing with Machetti. But Machetti responded by nailing Shelton with an Impaler. Carlito saw Shelton down on the mat and was about to go for the pin, but Machetti grabbed him and drove his head into the mat with a DDT. Machetti then dragged Carlito over to Shelton and placed him on top of him. Machetti then got on his hands and knees and counted the pin and announced Carlito and Hardy the winners of the match.

Machetti then turned around and found himself face-to-face with Jeff Hardy. Machetti smirked for a moment then got out of the ring. When he got back Machetti was holding the Intercontinental Title. Machetti then held the title out for Hardy to take but suddenly withdrew it and nailed Masters in the head as he tried to attack him. Machetti then dropped the belt and lifted Masters to his feet and tossed him out of the ring. Then just for good measure Machetti tossed Shelton Benjamin and Carlito out of the ring as well.

Machetti then walked back over to Hardy and picked up the belt again. Machetti held the title with one hand and offered his other hand to Hardy. Hardy paused for a moment before slowly reaching out and shaking Machetti's hand. Machetti then held out the title for Hardy, but when Hardy went to grab the title Machetti withdrew it and bashed Hardy in the head with the belt. Hardy hit the ground hard and was out cold as Machetti left the ring to get a mic.

"Hardy as you probably know," said Machetti as he got back in the ring and knelt down next to Hardy, "you're going to be defending your title at Cyber Sunday. But you don't know who your opponent is. It can be, Shelton Benjamin… Johnny Nitro, or… Carlito. But you know what I'm going to throw my hat into the mix, the fans can now pick option D, Machetti. And you know what, I like the look of this belt so much I'm going to hang onto it for a while."

With that Machetti's music hit and he made his way up the ramp and to the back, the message was sent, and the belt was his for now.

**---x---**

Raw was still live from Chicago Illinois and Machetti was now walking on his own backstage. He was still wearing his black and white referee shirt and had the Intercontinental Title draped on his shoulder. As Machetti walked down the hallway he suddenly bumped shoulders with Edge, who had just finished his interview segment. Edge was currently talking with Randy and Lita.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going chump stain," said Edge as he glared at Machetti for bumping into him.

"It's free country I can go where ever I want," said Machetti, "and if you've got a problem with it maybe we can settle it in the ring."

"You, want to face me, in a match?" asked Edge sarcastically after Machetti offered his challenge.

"No, I want to face you in a spelling bee you dumb shit!" snapped Machetti, "yeah I want to face you in a match. What's the matter you scared?"

"I'm not scared of you, it's just, umm…" Edge stammered as he tried to think of an excuse, "I've got a match tonight."

"No _you_ don't have a match," said Machetti, "Randy Orton has a match. But if you want to count being in the ring a match, then I just came from a match."

"Oh please," said Edge, "you were the referee."

"Yeah I was," said Machetti, "but I also took out all four of the combatants. Now, seeing how we're in Chicago tonight and Maria doesn't have a match, how about you and that tramp of yours face Maria and me in a mixed tag match?"

"You're on," Lita snapped, before Edge could answer, she was really getting pissed about this tramp thing.

"Then I'll see you two losers later," said Machetti with a smirk, but before leaving he turned to face the Legend Killer, "Randy, have fun getting your ass kicked again, even your observers can't save you from being beaten by D-X."

**---x---**

Machetti's music hit as he made his way down to the ring alone. Machetti had taken off the referee shirt but was still wearing Jeff Hardy's Intercontinental Title on his shoulder. Machetti got in the ring and walked over to Lillian, the ring announcer seemed to understand and handed Machetti the mic. Machetti smirked as he walked into the middle of the ring as his music stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, put your hands together for Chicago's own… Maria!!" Maria's music hit as she made her way down to the ring to a loud roar of applause and cheers. Maria blushed as she stepped through the ropes while Machetti held them open for her. Machetti then twirled Maria around before handing her the mic.

"What's up all you stars and studs in Chicago!!" said Maria in her usual peppy voice, a huge smile was on her face as she taunted for her home town. "Let me just say it is great to be home and it is great to see all of you here in attendance. Tonight Machetti and I are in a mixed tag match with Edge and Lita, and together we are going to kick both of their butts."

The Chicago fans cheered as Maria handed the mic back to Lillian, but started booing when Edge's music hit. Together Edge and Lita made their way down to the ring for the mixed tag match. The rules were simple, the men fought the men, and the women fought the women, when one partner was tagged in the partner of the opposing team automatically changes places with their partner. Lita and Maria decided to start the match out, so Machetti and Edge got onto the ring apron as the bell rang.

Lita and Maria met in the middle of the ring and locked up, Lita proved to be the stronger of the two and backed Maria into an unused corner and began blatantly choking her. The referee began the five count that would disqualify Lita, and Lita used all of it, only letting go a second before the referee counted five. Maria held her hands to her throat and gasped for breath, but Lita didn't stop her attack and smacked Maria clean across the face, before grabbing her by the hair and tossing her across the ring.

Lita then walked over to Maria and lifter her to her feet, Lita once again slapped Maria across the face before irish whipping her into one of the two unused corners. Lita then ran at Maria and nailed her with a turnbuckle clothesline, causing her to stumbled forward, Lita then climbed up onto the middle rope and grabbed Maria. Lita then taunted the ground before pushing off of the turnbuckle and driving Maria's head into the mat for a tornado DDT.

Lita then rolled Maria onto her back and went for the pin, but Maria managed to kick out just before the three count. The fans cheered loudly at their hometown hero's resiliency. Lita then situated Maria on her knee and hooked her arm under Maria's throat to lock in a Mexican stretch. Lita bent Maria backwards in a crazy looking fashion, which if given enough time could really hurt Maria's back. Machetti saw that Maria was in trouble and decided to help Maria out.

It started slowly at first, but under Machetti's encouragement the fans started chanting **Ma-ri-a, Ma-ri-a, **hearing Machetti and her hometown crowd chanting her name Maria managed to fight her way up to her feet, which meant that Lita only had in a sleeper hold now. Maria then pushed Lita off of her and went to whip her into the ropes, but Lita reversed the irish whip and instead sent Maria towards the ropes. But as she approached Maria jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it, and elbowed Lita in the face went she reached her, knocking her to the ground.

Both divas were down on the ground now, and both of them started crawling towards their corners. Maria was in a lot of pain and had to fight really hard, but eventually she made it to Machetti's outstretched hand and made the hot tag. Machetti quickly got into the ring and clotheslined Edge to the ground when they met in the middle of the ring. Edge quickly got back up but Machetti took him down again with another clothesline. Once again Edge got up and ran at Machetti, but this time Machetti caught Edge, lifted him up and drove his head down to the mat for a flapjack.

While Edge was down Machetti ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes and dropkicked Edge in the face, flipping the Rated R Superstar onto his back. Machetti then got to his feet, ran to the ropes and bounced off of them again, but this time Machetti rolled on the ground, jumped up and nailed Edge with the split legged summersault, which landed right on Edge's back. Machetti then rolled Edge onto his back and went for the pin, but Edge kicked out to a loud chorus of boos.

Machetti then lifted Edge to his feet and whipped him into an unused corner before tearing after him. Machetti nailed Edge with a turnbuckle crossbody, then stepped back and sent him flying with a hurricurana. Machetti looked at Edge and saw him lying on his back and climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti then lunged across the ring but Edge rolled out of the way, causing Machetti to crash and burn.

Edge and Machetti both struggled to their feet and met in the middle of the ring. Edge struck first and punched Machetti in the face, Machetti stumbled backwards but came back with a punch of his own. Edge stumbled back but delivered another punch to Machetti, Machetti then retaliated and punched Edge back. Edge then went to punch Machetti again, but Machetti ducked under Edge's oncoming arm, got to his feet and nailed Edge with an uppercut as he turned around.

But in desperation Edge grabbed Machetti's face and raked his eyes, then grabbed Machetti by the head and planted him for an Impaler. Edge then rolled Machetti and went for a pin but Machetti just managed to kick out before the three. Edge got pissed and got to his feet and backed up against the corner and began measuring Machetti up for a spear. Machetti had no idea where he was and struggled to his feet and turned around, to find himself in the path of a spear.

But as Edge was about to charge at Machetti, Maria who had been laying low grabbed Edge's ankle and made Edge fall flat on his face. The fans cheered loudly as Maria and Machetti smiled at each other. Machetti then lifted Edge to his feet and irish whipped him over the top rope and out of the ring. Machetti then made his way over to his corner and tagged in Maria, roar of approval from the fans.

One the other side of the ring Lita got in and ran at Maria looking for a clothesline, but Maria ducked down and avoided the contact, then kicked Lita in the stomach and planted her with an Impaler. Maria then got up, smiled at Machetti and climbed up onto the top rope, Maria then launched herself across the ring at Lita and landed on the red head with a diving leg drop. Maria then went for a pin and got the three count.

The fans cheered loudly as Maria's music hit and Machetti made his way over to Maria and lifted her to her feet. Machetti then smiled at Maria before raising her arm into the air. Machetti then let go of Maria's hand and the two of them went to opposite sides of the ring and climbed up onto the middle rope as the fans cheered. Machetti and Maria then got off of the turnbuckle, and Machetti turned around right into a Twist of Fate from Jeff Hardy.

Jeff then smirked as he looked down at Machetti, then walked across the ring to get his belt back. But Jeff forgot one thing, Maria suddenly ran at Jeff and jumped on his back while his back was turned. Maria then hooked her arms under Jeff's chin for a sleeper hold. Jeff struggled desperately, but for some reason couldn't seem to get Maria off of him. In the midst of all the confusion, Machetti rolled out of the ring and grabbed the Intercontinental Title from then time keeper, then got back in the ring behind Jeff's back.

Machetti then waited for Jeff to turn around and charged at him, Maria saw Machetti coming and jumped off of Jeff's back, but Jeff didn't, and ended up getting blasted in the face with the Intercontinental Title. Jeff was out cold and Machetti was about to climb onto the top rope, when he had a better idea. Machetti instructed Maria to climb up onto the top rope, Maria did what she was told and hit Jeff with her diving leg drop.

Maria's music hit for the third time that night as Maria and Machetti once again celebrated in the ring. Maria still had a loud reaction to the crowd, but eventually the two of them left the ring and walked up the ramp. But just before going through the curtain Machetti stopped and grabbed Maria's hand. Maria turned around in surprise but was brought into a passionate kiss by Machetti. The fans cheered loudly as Machetti and Maria kissed on the entrance ramp.

Machetti the hoisted Maria up and Maria quickly wrapped her legs around Machetti's waist, then the two of them made their way through the curtain with the Intercontinental Title, and without breaking the kiss.

On the other side of the curtain Zack eventually put Maria down, but when he did both of them were panting.

"Did you have fun out here?" asked Zack.

"Of course, I got a great reaction," answered Maria, "I was just a little worried about the fans booing me after I hit Jeff with that leg drop."

"Please," said Zack, "they'd never boo you, me maybe, but never you."

"Do you think you'll be able to hang onto that belt until Cyber Sunday AND keep your face appeal?" asked Maria.

"I hope so," said Zack, "but if all else fails, I could just go out with D-X again, they get cheered no matter what town they're in."

"Alright," said Maria. "now WE have plans tonight.

"Oh, and what would those plans be?" asked Zack.

"If I told you, then I wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" asked Maria, "but it involves us having a night on the town, so lets get changed and get out of here."

"Did you get permission to leave early," asked Zack.

"Yeah," said Maria, "I just asked Vince if we could leave early and visit my hometown, and he had no problem with it. You know he's very proud of you for being able to wrestle on Raw and ECW every week."

"Really?" asked Zack.

"Would I lie to you?" asked Maria.

"I guess not," answered Zack.

"Alright then," said Maria, "now let's get the heck out of here."

Maria and Zack eventually left the arena, Zack had the greatest time of his life. But who could blame him, not only was he with Maria, but Maria knew her hometown really well. It was well passed midnight by the time the two of them made it back to their hotel room.

**---x---**

ECW was live from St. Louis Missouri, but Zack and Maria were currently backstage enjoying themselves. Tonight during the taping the entire Detroit Tigers team was backstage, and Zack, being a Detroit native was having the time of his life. Maria personally had to calm him down on multiple occasions. At one point Zack had asked Curtis Grandson for an autograph, and Curtis only agreed if Machetti would sign one for him.

As time went by Maria and Zack were still in the ECW Men's Locker room. While Maria was a little worried about going in at the beginning, saying that she didn't want to invade anyone's privacy, she eventually turned around when she saw that the majority of the locker room didn't seem to mind her presence. Maria and Zack were enjoying themselves until Jim Fullington came up to them.

"Alright Zack, Maria, let's get the fuck out of here," said Jim, "we've got to go out and sit in the crowd for the next match."

"Alright let's go," said Zack as he grabbed Maria's hand and his pipe and the two of them followed Jim out of the locker room.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Jim when they were almost at their seats when they realized that they had forgotten the beer.

Jim, Zack, and Maria made a quick pit stop at the beer stand and got an entire cooler full of beer. But before they left Zack remembered that they needed a different kind of drink in the cooler as well. Eventually having filled the cooler the three of them made it to their seats in the crowd. They were just in time because as they sat in their seats Matt Strikers' music hit.

In the ring CM Punk was facing Matt Striker in what was turning out to be a technical masterpiece. But when Punk went for the Uranage, Mike Knox got in the ring and attacked Punk from behind to end the match as a disqualification. Knox then worked over Punk with a few stomps until Striker got to his feet. Then Knox and Striker nailed Punk with a double suplex and slammed him hard into the ground. Striker then held Punk's legs with a leg lock while Knox stomped the hell out of Punk.

Punk was getting the crap kicked out of him when all of a sudden, Sandman's theme song hit. Striker immediately jumped off of Punk and backed up against Knox. Both Knox and Striker frantically searched the arena, both of them were looking for Sandman. But when Sandman appeared with him Singapore Cane, he wasn't alone, walking a few steps behind him, carrying his steal pipe and the Intercontinental Title, was Machetti.

Striker attempted to hightail and got out of the ring and started up the ramp but Machetti ran through the crowd and cut him off. Machetti then nailed Striker in the stomach with his pipe then grabbed Striker brought him back down to ring side before rolling him back into the ring. Sandman quickly pounced on Striker and nailed him numerous times with the cane. Sandman then lifted Striker to his feet and nailed him with a While Russian Leg Sweep. Machetti and Sandman then rolled Striker out of the ring before focusing their attention on Knox.

Knox slowly started backing away, but stopped when he backed into someone. Knox turned around and walked right into a Uranage from CM Punk. Sandman, and CM Punk blocked Knox from leaving while Machetti got a mic. Machetti returned to the ring and Knox was still frantically trying to find a way out of this, but his luck had just run out, it was time to pay the piper. Machetti quickly lunged at Knox and nailed him in the head with a hard shot with his pipe, then let Punk lock in the Anaconda Vice.

Knox couldn't take the pain of Punk's signature submission move and started tapping out, but they weren't in a match so it made no difference. Punk eventually released the hold but it was only for Sandman to hit Knox with a While Russian Leg Sweep. Machetti then rolled Knox onto his back and hooked his pipe under Knox's chin and began pulling back for the Iron Clutch. Knox screamed out in pain and Machetti eventually leg Knox drop limply to the mat, and got off of him.

Machetti then stood up and addressed the practically unconscious Mike Knox and the fans. "Mike, Mike…" taunted Machetti, "you might not be able to hear me, but I'm going to say this anyway. Next week on ECW, you're going to have a match. And it is going to be against your pick of three worthy candidates. The first is the cane swinging, beer drinking, ECW original the Sandman!"

Machetti paused for a moment as the fans gave Sandman a loud ovation, "or you could face, Raw Temporary Intercontinental Champion, yours truly Machetti," Machetti paused again and leg the fans make their reaction known. His ovation wasn't as loud as Sandman's but it was still there, "or finally you can face the man you seem to be extremely jealous of, the straight-edge, undefeated C…M…Punk."

The fans cheered loudly for CM Punk, and Machetti waited for them to finish before continuing, but no one could miss the huge smirk on his face, "now I think we're in need of a celebration…Maria!" Suddenly Maria's music sounded and Maria made her way through the crowd with what appeared to be a beer cooler. Maria then got in the ring with the cooler. Maria opened the cooler and handed out beer to Machetti and Sandman, leaving CM Punk standing there.

"Oh wait a minute," interrupted Machetti, "I almost forgot something!" Machetti quickly walked over to the beer cooler and pulled out… a Pepsi. Machetti smirked and tossed the soda to Punk. Then CM Punk's music hit as the three extremists and Maria celebrating in the ring with a beer/soda bash. Eventually Punk helped Machetti and Maria stumble their way up the ramp, while Sandman who could hold his liquor walked up by himself.

**---x---**

That's chapter Twenty-Eight,

See you next week.

Peace!


	29. Cyber Sunday Approaches

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Cyber Sunday Approaches **

Raw was live from Milone Illinois and a fast paced triple threat match was taking place between Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, and Johnny Nitro. These three men are three of the four men that the fans can vote in to face Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Title. Also a ringside was Jeff Hardy, the current Intercontinental Champion. But Jeff currently did not have hit title, because the fourth man in the voting, Machetti, had stolen Jeff's Intercontinental Title belt.

Shelton Benjamin was currently on the top rope, but Carlito who had been knocked out of the ring jumped onto the apron and tried to push Shelton off of the top, but Shelton fought Carlito off, and managed to knock him off of the apron. Shelton then stood on the top rope and launched himself at Nitro, who had just gotten to his feet. But Nitro saw Shelton coming and jumped high into the air and nailed Shelton in the stomach with a dropkick while he was airborne.

But on the outside Machetti took that moment to strike and quickly grabbed Nitro and pulled him out of the ring and down to the floor with a loud thud. Carlito then got in the ring and lifted Shelton to his feet from behind, then nailed him with the Back-Cracker. Carlito then hooked Shelton's legs and got the pin. But as Carlito stood in the ring and celebrated the win he was suddenly nailed in the back of the head with a pipe. Machetti stood in the ring over Carlito and rolled him out of the ring, before addressing Hardy.

"Hey Jeff," said Machetti, who to Jeff's dismay did not have the Intercontinental Title with him, "now I know you want your belt back, but I just really wanted to hang onto it for a little while longer. But you know what, if you want, you can tune into ECW tomorrow night on Sci-Fi, but it'll be your last chance to see it before Cyber Sunday. Where if the fans vote me in, I will kick your ass and win the title for real."

Jeff was about to say something but was cut off by Machetti nailing Shelton Benjamin in the gut with his pipe. Shelton had been laying low and tried to attack Machetti while he wasn't paying attention, but Machetti saw it coming and beat Shelton to the punch. Machetti then slipped behind Shelton and nailed him with the Amputator. Machetti's music then hit as he got out of the ring and made his way to the back, taunting Hardy every step of the way.

**---x---**

Machetti was shown backstage leaning against a wall when Maria walked out of the Women's Locker room. Machetti quickly grabbed Maria's hand and caught up to her. "Hey Machetti," said Maria, "my match is coming up next are you going to be at ringside?"

"Actually I have some bad news," confessed Machetti, "both Edge and I have been banned from ringside. So you're going to have to do it alone."

"Oh," said Maria, looking a little put down by Machetti's comment, "but wait, that means I'll have to fight Lita, a three time Women's Champion on my own!"

"Yeah," answered Machetti, "I'm sorry but there's nothing that I can do. But I know you can do it, you just need to focus and keep your head in the match."

"Well then," said Maria, "wish me luck."

Machetti responded by grabbed Maria and kissing her passionately on the lips, when they broke apart, both Machetti and Maria were smiling, "good luck," said Machetti as Maria walked off.

**---x---**

In the arena Mickie James' music hit and she made her way down to the ring and sat down at the announcer's table. Lita's music then hit as the former three time Women's champion made her way down to the ring. From the ring Lita glared at Mickie as Maria's theme song hit. Maria then made her way down to the ring and faced off with Lita. Lita then disrespected Maria by turning her back and mouthing off at Mickie James.

But as soon as the bell rang Maria ran at Lita and caught her with a school boy roll up while her back was turned. But Lita managed to kick out at two. Lita and Maria then got to their feet, but Maria quickly pounced on Lita and went for another pin, but again Lita kicked out at two. Maria and Lita then got to their feet, but Maria walked right into a clothesline by Lita. Lita then lifted Maria to her feet and hit her with a Russian Leg Sweep, then went for a pin but only got two.

Lita then got to her feet and lifted Maria up as well, Lita then lifted up Maria drove Maria's back down onto her knee for a backbreaker. Lita then went for the pin, but again Maria kicked out at two. Maria and Lita both got to their feet and started exchanging right hands. Lita went off on Maria with a series of three right hands, but as Lita went for the fourth punch, Maria ducked and started working on Lita with few punches of her own. Maria then worked over Lita with a series of three right hands.

Lita then whipped Maria against the ropes, but as Maria bounced off she grabbed Lita's head and drove it down to the mat for a facecrusher. Lita then pushed herself away from Maria and sat herself against the turnbuckle. Maria then taunted, then ran at Lita and humiliated her with a bronco buster. But while Maria was hitting the bronco buster, Lita grabbed her and planted her shoulders onto the mat. Lita then maneuvered herself around and put her feet on the ropes. But the referee saw her feet and stopped the pin count.

But as Maria went to capitalize Lita raked Maria's eyes, then dragged Maria into the middle of the ring and set Maria up for a DDT. But as Lita was about to hit the move, Maria countered and planted Lita with an Impaler. Maria then got to her feet and taunted as Lita rolled onto her back. Maria then walked to a turnbuckle, and climbed onto the top rope, then launched herself across the ring for the leg drop. But at the very last second, Lita rolled out of the way and made Maria crash and burn.

Lita then got to her feet and climbed onto the top rope, Lita then launched herself off of the top rope and nailed Maria with a moonsault. While on top of Maria, Lita applied the pin and got the three count. Lita then got to her feet and got out of the ring and got in Mickie's face. But while Lita was commenting on becoming the next Women's Champion, Maria got to her feet, then ran across the ring and dove through the ring and knocked both Mickie and Lita to the ground.

Maria then smirked and lifted Lita to her feet and screamed at her, then slapped her hard across the face, causing Lita to fall to the ground. Maria then glared at Mickie as her music hit. Maria then taunted for the fans as she made her way back around the ring, up the ramp, through the curtain and to the back. This left both Mickie and Lita staring at each other, wondering what the hell just happened.

**---x---**

ECW was airing from Milwaukee Wisconsin and the Diva Costume Contest was just about over. Ariel, being a vampire, wasn't wearing a costume, Trinity was wearing a strip of caution tape as a top, and Kelly was dressed as what appeared to be…CM Punk. Trinity ended up being announced the winner, but suddenly Knox hit the ring and looked questionably at Kelly's costume. But this prompted CM Punk to hit the ring, and he and Knox began brawling in the ring.

But Punk and Knox suddenly broke apart when Machetti's theme song hit. Then from the entrance came, Machetti, Maria, and Sandman. Maria was holding the Intercontinental Title, while Machetti and Sandman were holding their pipe and cane. As Maria, Machetti, and Sandman made their way down to the ring Ariel and Trinity quickly got out of the ring. But as Knox tried to escape with Kelly, Punk blocked his exit route. Punk's distraction allowed Sandman and Machetti to make it into the ring.

While Maria waited outside, Machetti, Sandman, and CM Punk surrounded Kelly and Knox. Machetti then smirked as he received a mic and glared at Knox, but then turned his attention to Kelly, "Kelly, is much as I enjoy seeing you at ringside, I'm going to suggest that you leave the ring before things get messy," said Machetti. Kelly was about to do just that and leave, but Knox grabbed her hand and pulled Kelly in front of him like a shield. "Knox, let her go, you're only making this worse on yourself," said Machetti.

Knox glared at Machetti, then glanced at Sandman and CM Punk, it didn't take a genius to see that these were bad odds. Slowly and begrudgingly Knox let go of Kelly and allowed her to leave the ring. Machetti, Sandman, and Punk turned to watch Kelly leave, then focused their attention back on Knox, "now Mike," said Machetti, "please, answer the question that's been on everyone's mind… who are you going to face tonight? Sandman, CM Punk, or me?"

Machetti walked up to Knox and handed him the mic, and then stepped back and gave Knox some room. "You guys can't bully me into a match," snapped Knox as he glared at the three men in the ring with him, "I don't have to face any of you! And I especially don't have to face CM Punk." Knox then glared at Machetti as Machetti stepped forward and grabbed the mic from him. Machetti then retreated back a few steps and smirked at Knox.

"Actually we can," said Machetti as he continued smirking at Knox, "you see I was looking for Heyman backstage and couldn't find him anywhere, so I guess we can make a match." Machetti paused for a moment and glanced towards the announce table, more notably the gorilla in the crowd behind it. "But you know, I kind of had a feeling that you weren't going to pick someone," continued Machetti, "so I'll tell you what, next week you will face CM Punk, in an Extreme Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match."

Machetti smiled as Knox shared a hated glare with Punk, then continued, "but tonight, seeing how you couldn't decide, you're going to be facing, yours truly… and the Sandman!" Machetti paused for a moment before continuing, "don't worry it won't be a handicap match, it's actually going to be a tag-team match. And before you ask, we already took the liberty of choosing your partner, since you're not the most anxious to choose people to be in matches with you."

With that Stevie Richands' music hit and the extremely bizarre Stevie Richards made his way down to the ring, Machetti and Sandman handed their pipe and cane to CM Punk who got out of the ring and stood next to Maria. Stevie then got in the ring and all four men got in a huge slugfest. But getting in a slugfest with the Sandman wasn't such a good idea on Stevie's part, because Sandman immediately began working over Stevie with huge haymakers and managed to knock Stevie out of the ring.

Sandman then got out of the ring and got on the apron as Machetti continued fighting it out with Knox. Machetti and Knox were currently trading blows and were going punch for punch. Knox seemed to be getting the advantage due to his size and the fact that he was landing more powerful punches, but Machetti quickly took control by ducking a punch and knocking Knox to the mat with a corkscrew dropkick. But Knox quickly got back up to his feet. Only to be knocked down by a clothesline from Machetti.

Knox got up again, but this time Machetti went to kick Knox in the stomach, but Knox caught Machetti's leg. But Machetti capitalized by bringing up his other leg and kicking Knox in the back of the head for an ensuguri. Machetti then rolled Knox onto his back and went for the pin, but Knox kicked out before the three. Machetti quickly got to his feet, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one and spring-boarded off of it towards Knox, and landed on the back of Knox's head with a springboard leg drop.

Machetti again went for the pin, but Knox kicked out again. Machetti then got to his feet and dragged Knox over to Sandman, who Machetti tagged in. Machetti and Sandman then double teamed Knox and nailed him with a double vertical suplex. Machetti quickly got out of the ring and Sandman went for a pin, but Stevie Richards got in the ring and broke up the pin at the very last second. The referee started arguing with Stevie and tried to get him out of the ring, but Knox took this moment to take advantage and hit Sandman with a low blow.

Knox then waited for Stevie to get on the apron and dragged Sandman over to Stevie and tagged in Richards. Knox and Richards then double teamed Sandman and started stomping the hell out of him. Knox then helped Stevie get Sandman to his feet and together Stevie and Knox whipped Sandman into the corner. Knox then whipped Stevie into Sandman, and Stevie nailed Sandman with a turnbuckle crossbody. Stevie then grabbed Sandman by the head and nailed him with a bulldog.

Stevie rolled Sandman onto his back and went for the pin, but Sandman kicked out at two. Stevie then got to his feet and kicked Sandman hard in the ribs before lifting Sandman to his feet and dragging him over to Knox, who Stevie tagged in. Knox and Stevie then double teamed Sandman and drove his head down to the mat with a Double DDT. Stevie quickly got out of the ring as Knox went for the cover, but Machetti came in just in time to break up the pin.

The referee then started arguing with Machetti to get out of the ring, which gave Stevie the opportunity to get back in the ring and help Knox double team Sandman. While the referee was distracted Knox and Stevie lifted Sandman high into the air, then stepped back and let him fall to the mat for a Double Flapjack. Stevie then quickly got back on the apron as the referee turned around, and Knox rolled Sandman onto his back and went for the pin, but somehow, someway, Sandman kicked out just before the three count.

Knox looked down at Sandman in shock and went for another pin, but again Sandman kicked out. Knox then got to his feet and attempted to lift up Sandman, but suddenly Sandman punched Knox hard in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Sandman struggled to his feet and hit Knox with another hard right, sending him back against the ropes, Sandman then whipped Knox across the ring, ducked down, and flipped Knox over him for a back body drop when he came back.

Sandman then stumbled over to his corner and made the desperate tag to Machetti. With a flash Machetti was in the ring and took Knox down with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then landed on his feet and caught Stevie, as he came in, with a hip toss. Machetti then ran at Knox and drove his head down to the mat with a running DDT. Machetti then got to his feet and started trading punches with Stevie, but took him down with a clothesline.

Machetti then jumped into the air and landed on Stevie for a leg drop, then lifted Stevie to his feet and whipped him into a turnbuckle. Machetti then turned around and kicked Knox in the gut as he tried to attack Machetti from behind, but Machetti then whipped Knox into the turnbuckle Stevie was leaning against. Knox collided with Stevie at full speed and practically squished him, then Machetti ran at Knox and hit him with a turnbuckle crossbody, and drove him back further into Stevie.

Machetti then stepped back and hit Knox with a hurricurana, causing him to fly across the ring. Machetti then jumped up and ran at Stevie then jumped and landed with his feet on the middle rope on either side of Stevie. Machetti then jumped up and sent Stevie flying across the ring with a monkey-flip. Stevie ended up landing right on top of Knox. Machetti then climbed onto the top rope, and lunged across the ring at Stevie and Knox, and ended up landing on Stevie for a Diving Head-butt.

Sandman then got in the ring and together, Machetti and Sandman lifted Stevie to his feet, then up and into the air. While still holding Stevie up, Machetti and Sandman walked over to the ropes and unceremoniously dumped Stevie out of the ring and to the floor with a loud thud. Machetti then climbed onto the apron, as Sandman walked to a turnbuckle and climbed onto the top rope. Sandman then nailed Knox with a Swanton Bomb, and then rolled out of the way as Machetti hoisted himself onto the top rope and landed on Knox for a Springboard Body Splash.

Sandman stepped back as Machetti went for the pin and got the three count. Machetti's music hit as he and Sandman celebrated in the ring, then the two of them turned to Maria, who nodded and got a cooler out from under the ring and tossed both Sandman and Machetti a couple of beers. But as Machetti and Sandman guzzled down beer and celebrated their win, someone snuck in the ring and stood behind Machetti, then nailed him with a Twist of Fate when he turned around.

Jeff Hardy smirked down at Machetti, who was out cold, then began stomping and beating the hell out of him. But suddenly Jeff was blasted in the back with a Singapore Cane. Jeff looked up to see Sandman glaring at him while holding his cane threateningly. Jeff got to his feet and charged at Sandman, but Sandman sidestepped Hardy and nailed him with a White Russian Leg Sweep. Maria and CM Punk meanwhile had gotten in the ring and had managed to get Machetti to his feet.

Maria then handed Machetti a mic as she and Punk walked him over to Hardy, "Hey Jeff," wheezed Machetti, "that was a pretty nice shot you got in there. But you forgot one thing… incase you weren't watching the segment before, Sandman hates clowns."

Machetti smirked down at Jeff, as Maria and CM Punk let go of him and managed to stand on his own. "You made a big mistake coming to ECW and picking a fight with me, and now you're going to pay… Punk!"

With that command Punk sprung at Hardy and lifted him to his feet, Punk then destroyed Hardy with a Uranage, and then started choking Hardy with the Anaconda Vice. The whole time Punk had the move in, Machetti taunted Hardy and had gotten the Intercontinental Title and was waving it in front of the real champ's face. CM Punk eventually let go of the Anaconda Vice, but it was only to allow Sandman to jump off of the top rope and nailed Hardy with a Swanton Bomb.

"You see Jeff," taunted Machetti, "you can't mess with ECW. I mean look at this, we've got a drunken bastard like the Sandman and the Straight Edge CM Punk in the same ring, working together, you can't beat us. But I'll tell you what, since you want to get in an ECW ring so badly, here's what I'll do, next week you can face me in Extreme Rules, then you'll get a taste of what we're all about."

Machetti then dropped the mic and took his pipe from Maria and then locked in the Iron Clutch on Jeff Hardy. Machetti pulled back hard on the pipe and Jeff immediately started tapping out, but it didn't matter, Machetti kept the pipe in and continued the pressure on the Intercontinental Champion. But eventually Machetti got off of Jeff, then he had Sandman and CM Punk lifted him to his feet. Machetti then took the Intercontinental Title, ran at Jeff and nailed him hard across the head as Sandman and Punk let him go.

Jeff hit the ground and was out cold, a small trickle of blood could be seen oozing its way out of the gash on Hardy's forehead. Machetti's theme song hit as he, Sandman, CM Punk, and Maria celebrated in the ring, then the four of the left the Raw Intercontinental Champion lying unconscious in the middle of the ring. "Don't mess with ECW," said Machetti before going backstage, and thus sending ECW to a commercial break.

**---x---**

That's Chapter Twenty-Nine!

Next Chapter: Cyber Sunday

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	30. Cyber Sunday

**Chapter Thirty: Cyber Sunday**

The cameras were recording around ring side and Lillian was standing in the ring, ready to announce the next match. The Intercontinental Title match results had just come in and it was time for the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Intercontinental Championship!" announced Lillian as the crowd cheered, and Jeff Hardy's music hit, "introducing first, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and twenty-five pounds, he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion…Jeff Hardy!"

Hardy made his way down to the ring, with the Intercontinental Title wrapped around his waist and slapped hands with as many fans as he could before getting in the ring. Hardy then took his belt off and handed it to the referee as the bell rang. The Titan-Tron then showed Carlito, Nitro, Shelton, and Machetti's names, it paused for a moment and then the votes came in… Nitro with 11, Shelton with 23, Carlito with 30, and Machetti with 33.

"And the opponent, with thirty-three percent of the vote…" Lillian paused as _Riot Time_ hit, "from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety-five pounds, being accompanied by Maria…Machetti!!"

Machetti and Maria came through the curtain holding hands, Machetti was wearing his usual orange shorts and chain link vest. Both of them were smiling as they walked down the ramp and got in the ring. This was going to be Machetti's first title shot, and neither of them was going to let it go to waste, not without a good fight anyway.

But as Machetti and Maria approached the ring, Jeff ran towards the ropes, jumped clean over them and knocked Machetti down to the floor with a suicide plancha. Maria who who Machetti had pushed out of the way when Jeff landed on Machetti, watched unable to do anything as Jeff lifted Machetti to his feet and rolled him into the ring before getting in after him.

Jeff had started the match off with a bang, and kept it going as he began working over Machetti with a series of stomps and elbow drops. Jeff then grabbed Machetti's legs, lifted them up and spread them apart, before landing a leg drop right to Machetti's groin. Machetti's screamed and rolled onto his stomach as the pain pulsed through this lower region.

But Jeff didn't want to give Machetti any time to recover, so he quickly walked over to him and lifted him to his feet. Hardy then whipped Machetti across the ring causing him to bounce off the ropes, then caught him as he came back, lifted him high into the air then brought him down to the mat face first for a flapjack. Jeff once again started working over Machetti with a series of stomps and elbow drops.

Machetti could barely do anything to stop this vicious assault by the champion, hell, he hadn't even had time to take his vest off yet. Machetti rolled onto his back and laid in the middle of the ring. Jeff still kept on Machetti by jumping in the air and extending his legs, then landing across Machetti's face for a standing leg drop. Jeff then went of a quick pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

Jeff lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him hard into the corner. Machetti leaned back against the turnbuckle pad and gasped for breath. Jeff then ran at Machetti and jumped in the air looking to hit Machetti with a flying elbow, but at the very last second Machetti dropped down to the mat, causing Jeff to hit the turnbuckle with his elbow and stumbled back in pain. Machetti quickly got to his feet and ran at Hardy while his back was still turned, then grabbed Hardy's head and drove it to the mat of a bulldog.

With the Champ down on the mat Machetti had a much needed break to catch his breath. Machetti finally took off his chain link vest and handed it to Maria who was standing at ring side. Maria smiled and put on the vest as Machetti handed it to her. Now with that out of the way Machetti could go back to focusing on his match for the Intercontinental Title.

In the time that it took for Machetti to take off his vest, Jeff had managed to get to his back. Both champion and contender walked to the middle of the ring and faced off. Both Hardy and Machetti glared at each other, the tension could be felt by everyone in the arena. But Machetti quickly broke it by hitting Hardy with a forearm smash. But Hardy came back with an uppercut that caused Machetti to stumble backwards. Machetti smirked at Jeff before holding out his hands, and the two locked up.

While locked up Hardy quickly took advantage and slipped behind Machetti, Jeff then grabbed Machetti's head and drove it down to the mat for an inverted DDT. Hardy then went of the pin, but Machetti managed to kick out before the three. Jeff then lifted Machetti to his feet and attempted to whip him into the corner, but Machetti managed to reverse it and sent Hardy towards the corner instead.

As Machetti launched Hardy towards the corner, Machetti ran after him, but in one motion Hardy grabbed onto the top ropes and hoisted his legs into the air and wrapped them around Machetti's head as he approached. Jeff then pushed off of the turnbuckle and took Machetti down to the mat with a head scissors.

Jeff Hardy then stood behind Machetti and measured him up as he got to his feet. Machetti turned around and Hardy grabbed him in a side head lock and screamed as he went of a Twist of Fate. But before Hardy could hit it, Machetti pushed Jeff off of him and across the ring, then as Jeff came back Machetti jumped into the air and hit him with a corkscrew dropkick.

Jeff rolled onto his stomach and got up onto all fours in an attempt to get up, but Machetti ran at him and nailed him with a dropkick right to the face. Jeff flipped onto his back as Machetti ran back against the ropes and bounced off of them, Machetti then did a summersault, jumped into the air and brought his legs forward as he landed on Hardy for the Split Legged Summersault.

Machetti then got up ran to the ropes, jumped up onto the middle one and then spring-boarded off of it. Machetti then nailed Jeff on the back of the head of a springboard leg drop. Machetti then rolled Hardy onto his back and went of a pin, but Jeff just managed to kick it, it was going to take more than that to win the Intercontinental Title. Machetti lifted Jeff to his feet and whipped him across the ring into a turnbuckle, then ran at him full speed.

When Jeff saw Machetti running at him he immediately, moved out of the way so Machetti wouldn't hit him. But Machetti took it all in stride as he jumped up onto the top rope, then lunched backwards at Hardy and nailed him with a reverse flying clothesline. Machetti then got to his feet, ran to the ropes and jumped onto the middle one, spring-boarded off of it, and nailed Hardy with a springboard moonsault. While on top off Jeff, Machetti went for the pin, but Hardy managed to kick out just in time.

Machetti couldn't believe he didn't get the pin, so he went for another, but again Jeff kick out just before the three count. Machetti then got to his feet and lifted up Jeff as well, and then whipped him towards the turnbuckle. Machetti then ran after Jeff as he neared the corner. But as he reached the turnbuckle, Jeff jumped up into the air and onto the top rope, then lunged backwards and flipped in midair, and nailed Machetti in the head with the Whisper in the Wind. Jeff then went for a pin but Machetti managed to kick out before the three.

Instead of lifting Machetti back to his feet Jeff tried a different approach and wrapped his arms around Machetti's head for a headlock. Jeff began applying as much pressure as he could, hoping that Machetti would tap out. But Maria was at ring side, and through the cheering Machetti on Machetti managed to fight his way to his knees, then finally to his feet. Machetti then pushed Jeff off of him and towards the ropes, but as Jeff reached the ropes Maria pulled down the top one, causing Hardy to topple over the ropes and fall to the floor.

Jeff glared at Maria as he struggled to his feet on the outside, he had hit the ground really hard and it was her fault. But as Jeff got to his feet, Machetti ran across the ring and slid under the rope and drove his feet into Jeff's side and knocked him back with a baseball slide. Due to the impact of Machetti's feet, Jeff was thrown from where he was standing into the barricade with a loud thud. But Jeff, being the fighting champion he was fought through the pain and struggled to his feet.

But in the time it had taken for Jeff to struggle to his feet, Machetti had gone under the bottom rope completely and was now standing on the ring apron. Machetti then turned his back to hard, hoisted himself onto the middle rope, and spring-boarded off of it for a moonsault. Jeff turned around just in time to see Machetti sailing through the air, but it was too late to move and Machetti connected with Hardy, knocking both of them to the ground.

Jeff had hit the ground the harder of the two, so it was no surprise that Machetti got to his feet first, but by that time the referee had started the ring out count and was up to four. But Machetti had all the time in the world, so he slowly turned and lifted Jeff to his feet. Machetti then threw Jeff into the barricade, causing him to hit it and flop over it and into the crowd. Machetti then stepped back to the ring apron, then ran and jumped onto the barricade, then jumped off of the barricade and onto Jeff for a leg drop in the middle of the crowd.

Machetti rolled onto his back and pulled himself to his feet, and then climbed over the barricade and back to the ring. By the time he got inside the referee was at seven. But it was then that Machetti had a shocking realization, he couldn't win the title on a count out! There was no way that Jeff was going to get back in the ring in time. So thinking quickly Machetti slid out of the ring, which interrupted the ring out count and caused the referee to start over at one again.

Machetti smirked as he made his way over to the part of the crowd where Jeff was, but when Machetti reached over the barricade to grab Jeff, he was met with a punch to the jaw. Machetti stumbled backwards and in a flash Jeff was on his feet. Machetti recovered from Jeff's surprise punch, but was met with another when he went back over to Jeff. Hardy then got on the barricade while Machetti was dazed, then jumped off of it and landed on Machetti for a Seated Senton. The back of Machetti's head hit the floor with a loud thud as Jeff landed on him.

Jeff then got to his feet and rolled back into the ring, he needed to catch his breath. The referee was back up to a six count, and Machetti showed no signs of getting up. At seven Maria decided that it was time to take action. Maria walked over to Machetti and managed to pull him to his feet at the eight count, then rolled him back into the ring at nine.

Jeff saw Machetti being slid back into the ring decided to act and ran across the ring to the ropes opposite Machetti and bounced off of them and ran clean across the ring towards Machetti. Jeff then nailed Machetti, who was still laying on the ground, in the side with a dropkick, which knocked Machetti under the bottom rope and back out of the ring. Machetti hit the ground with a thud and Maria slowly made her way over to Machetti and lifted him to his feet.

Maria held Machetti's head in her hands to check if he was okay, but was surprised when Machetti leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips. A huge smile then appeared on Machetti's face as the turned back towards the ring and climbed up onto the apron. When Machetti climbed onto the apron Jeff walked over and punched Machetti in the head, hoping to knock him off, but Machetti held onto the top rope, and came back by hitting Jeff with a punch of his own.

Jeff stumbled backwards from the shot, but when he came back Machetti grabbed him and tucked Jeff's head under his arm and attempted to suplex him out of the ring. But before Jeff could be suplexed out of the ring, Hardy's foot caught the bottom rope, which prevented Machetti from lifting him out of the ring. Machetti struggled for a few more minutes, until suddenly there was the sound of steal being dragged across the ground, and a lot of gasps from the fans.

Machetti then unloaded on Jeff with hard punches to the stomach, which caused Jeff to lose the grip he had on the bottom rope. Suddenly Maria was on the apron on the other side of the ring, distracting the referee for some reason. But that didn't matter to Machetti, using as much strength as he could Machetti lifted Hardy up into the air for a vertical suplex, then fell backwards for a suplex, as Machetti and Jeff hit the ground the was a loud clang and the fans started chanting **_Holy Shit, Holy Shit_.**

Machetti struggled to his feet and turned around to see Jeff lying on top of the bottom section of the steal ring steps. Machetti looked at the corners and saw that someone had dismantled the ring steps near the time keeper. Machetti then looked at the ring and saw Maria, who was still distracting the referee. Maria winked at Machetti before attempting to get in the ring, but the referee moved to block her path and continued to argue with her.

Thinking quickly Machetti dragged the hurt Jeff Hardy off of the steps and then rolled him into the ring before quickly getting in himself. Maria saw Machetti and Jeff back in the ring and quickly jumped off of the apron. The referee turned around in time to see Machetti rolled Jeff onto his back and go for the pin. But on the outside of the ring Jeff had been given the time to recover and managed to kick out of Machetti's pin attempt at two. Jeff the brought both of this legs to his chest, and then pushed them into Machetti and pushed him off of him and onto his back.

Both Machetti and Jeff stood up and got in the middle of the ring, both men daring the other to make the first move. Jeff decided to strike first and jumped up onto Machetti and attempted a Hurricurana. But while Jeff's legs were wrapped around his face, Machetti powerbombed Jeff down to the mat, then flipped over Jeff and applied a bridge for a pin attempt. But Jeff kicked out before the three count could be made. Machetti rolled off of Hardy and got to his feet, then got out of the ring and onto the apron.

Machetti hoisted himself onto the top rope, and flipped himself over the tope rope and extended his legs in time to land on Jeff with a flip leg drop. Machetti then maneuvered onto his knees and locked Jeff into a side headlock before, pulling himself and the Intercontinental Champion up. Machetti then grabbed the side of Jeff's pants, and hoisted him up for a Vertical Suplex. But in midair, Jeff maneuvered himself to land on the ground behind Machetti, and in one movement drove Machetti's head down to the mat for an Inverted DDT.

Jeff was now in control and got to his feet, then jumped into the air and landed across Machetti's face for a leg drop. Jeff then got to his feet and lifted Machetti up as well, and whipped Machetti into the corner. Jeff then charged at Machetti at full speed and jumped in the air looking for a flying forearm. But at the last second Machetti moved out of the way, causing Jeff to smash into the turnbuckle, bounce off of it and land on his back.

Machetti quickly took the advantage by jumping up onto the middle rope, spring-boarding off of it, and landing elbow first on Jeff. Machetti then got to his feet and lifted Jeff up as well, then while still holding Jeff ran full speed across the ring, but let go at the last second causing Jeff to fly through the top and middle rope and land on the ground out side of the ring. Maria saw Jeff land and made her way over to him, with a smirk on her face, the referee saw this and quickly began reprimanding Maria.

But while the referee was distracted with Maria, Machetti walked over to a corner and undid the turnbuckle pad, then kicked it out of the ring and leaned against the exposed turnbuckle and hid it from the referee, who at that moment turned around to check on Machetti. Maria decided that going after Jeff wasn't the best course of action and stepped away from him. This gave Jeff the time he needed to catch his breath and get back in the ring.

Jeff quickly got to his feet and wasted no time in charging at Machetti, who was still leaning against the exposed turnbuckle. Then when Jeff was in reach, Machetti jumped forward, grabbed Jeff by the side and lifted him into the air, and the drove Jeff down head first into the exposed turnbuckle. Jeff leaned, almost unconscious against the turnbuckle, and Machetti quickly grabbed him from behind and slammed Jeff's head down to the mat with a Russian Leg Sweep.

Machetti then got on top of Jeff and started punching him with a series of hard, closed fist shots. Jeff's head had been busted open from the turnbuckle, and was now bleeding profusely as Machetti kept punching him. Blood was trickling down Jeff's forehead as Machetti got to his feet and kicked Jeff in the face. Machetti then lifted Jeff to his feet and tossed him against the turnbuckle, then ran at him and hit a crossbody. Machetti then stepped backwards and went for a Hurricurana.

But Jeff grabbed onto the top rope on both sides of him, which caused Machetti to fall back first down to the mat. Jeff then turned around and started climbing the turnbuckle, and situated himself on the top rope, but in a flash Machetti was on his feet. Machetti jumped up and landed on the middle rope and started punching Jeff in his already bleeding forehead, but Jeff fired back by driving Machetti's head down into the exposed turnbuckle.

Machetti fell backwards onto the mat, but got back up. Only this had given Jeff the opening he needed, Jeff lunged at Machetti and extended his legs for a missile dropkick and drove them straight into Machetti's head, causing Machetti to fall down to the mat. Jeff then got to his feet and lifted Machetti up, then ran back at the corner and drove Machetti's head into the exposed turnbuckle. Machetti fell down to the mat and was busted wide open.

Blood began oozing out of the gash on Machetti's forehead as Jeff wiped the blood out of his eyes and one again climbed up onto the top rope. But before Jeff could jump, Machetti jumped over to the ropes and pushed the top rope. This caused Jeff to lose his footing and land crotch first across the turnbuckle. Machetti then pulled himself to his feet, climbed up onto the middle rope and immediately began working over Jeff with hard punches.

Machetti smirked as he got Jeff into a side headlock while climbing onto the top rope. Machetti then pulled Jeff up, so now both men were standing on the top rope, high above the ring. Machetti then pushed off of the top rope, and in mid air nailed Jeff Hardy with his own finisher, TWIST OF FATE OFF OF THE TOP ROPE!! Machetti then rolled Jeff onto his back and went for the pin, but somehow Jeff Hardy kicked out. Machetti couldn't believe it and went for another pin, but got the same result.

Machetti immediately began raining punches down on Jeff's face, then slipped behind him and locked in a rear chin lock. Jeff screamed in pain as the blood on his face continued to drip. The fans in the arena did now want the match to end here and began chanting **_Har-dy! Har-dy!_** Jeff head the fans chant and began digging down deep inside of him for a way out of the hold. Jeff maneuvered himself onto his knees and elbowed Machetti in the stomach, then got onto one foot and did it again.

The fans continued to chant as Jeff elbowed Machetti a third time and got up on both feet, and then in one motion Jeff elbowed Machetti to break the hold, grabbed Machetti with a side headlock, and planted him with a Twist of Fate. Jeff rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, but Machetti somehow managed to dig deep enough to kick out of the pin at the very last second. Jeff couldn't believe it and went for another pin, but again Machetti kicked out at two.

Jeff got off of Machetti and decided to go up top, and walked to a turnbuckle and climbed onto the top rope. Jeff then launched himself off of the top rope for a Swanton Bomb. But at the very last second Machetti rolled out of the way, and caused Machetti to hit the mat back first. Machetti pulled himself over to Jeff and draped his arm over him for a pin, but at the last second Jeff kicked out. Both men were exhausted, and Machetti didn't even have enough to move his arm off of Jeff.

Both wrestlers just laid there on the mat as the referee began the Double-KO count. At five Machetti had rolled on his stomach, and Jeff had rolled onto his side, at six both Jeff and Machetti grabbed onto the bottom rope, and at seven they managed to pull themselves up to their feet. Both Machetti and Jeff just stood there and leaned against the ropes, and wiped the blood out of their eyes. Then both of them dug deep and found a second gear, and at the same time charged at each other.

Jeff jumped into the air looking for a spinning heel kick, but Machetti dropped down looking to dropkick Jeff in the knee. Jeff ended up flying over Machetti, and both men landed on the mat and then got to their feet. Jeff recovered first and ran at Machetti and jumped into the air for a crossbody. But in one movement Machetti caught Jeff in the air, and suplex him over his head, for what looked like a Fall Away Slam, and in midair jumped up and did a back flip and landed on top of Hardy. Machetti pinned Jeff's shoulders down to the mat but Jeff kicked out at two.

Machetti got to his feet and looked around the ring, then suddenly smirked and looked down at Jeff. Machetti then bent down and pulled Jeff up to his feet, and got him in a side headlock. Machetti then ran towards a corner while pulling Jeff along with him, and jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it into a back flip and nailed Jeff with Brian Kendrick's Sliced Bread Number Two. Machetti then applied a pin but at the very last second Jeff kicked out.

But Machetti decided not to make an issue of it and walked to a corner and climbed onto the top rope. Machetti then jumped off of the top rope and flipped in mid air, and landed on Jeff for Paul London's 540 Splash. Machetti then went for the pin, but again Jeff managed to kick out just before the kick out. Machetti got to his feet and lifted Jeff up with him and again put him in a side headlock looking for an Impaler, but Jeff immediately began punching Machetti in the stomach and got Machetti to let go of him.

Jeff then slipped out of Machetti's grip and locked Machetti in a side headlock of his own, went of a Twist of Fate, and nailed it! Jeff rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, but while the referee wasn't looking Maria grabbed Machetti's leg and put it on the bottom rope and ducked down. The referee saw Machetti's foot on the rope, but not Maria, so he stopped the pin count. Jeff then got to his feet and started arguing with the referee saying that Machetti hadn't put his foot on the rope,

But while Jeff was arguing with the referee, Machetti rolled on his stomach, then grabbed Jeff from behind and rolled him up, Jeff was taken by complete surprise and was almost pinned, but managed to kick out before the three. But Machetti kept on Jeff and grabbed Jeff's legs and went for another pin, but again Jeff kicked out. Machetti let go of Jeff and got to his feet, and Jeff got up as well. Machetti then walked towards Jeff and punched him in the face, but Jeff came back with a punch of his own, sending Machetti stumbling back.

Machetti then nailed Jeff with another punch, but again Jeff came back and hit Machetti with a punch. But as Jeff went for another right hand Machetti ducked under Jeff's arm and slipped behind him. Machetti then whipped Jeff across the ring and towards the ropes, then nailed Jeff with an Impaler as he came back. Machetti then got up and rolled Jeff onto his back, then got up and walked to the corner before climbing onto the top rope.

Machetti then launched himself across the ring, flipped in midair and nailed Jeff with the Decapitator. Then quickly got up, got out of the ring and onto the apron, hoisted himself onto the top rope and lunged at Jeff, and nailed him with a Springboard Body Splash. Machetti then went for the pin and finally got the three count. The bell sounded and Machetti rolled off of Jeff and sat up in shock, he had just won the Intercontinental Title! Maria, who had gotten the belt for Machetti, walked over to Machetti and handed him the title.

Machetti got up grabbed Maria for a fierce hug. Machetti then went to kiss Maria, but Maria held up a finger to stop Machetti and motioned to the blood all over the NEW Intercontinental Champion's face. Machetti let go of Maria and got out of the ring and walked over to the announcers table. Machetti then grabbed King's water bottle and poured it on his head, then wiped all of the blood off. Machetti then got back in the ring and was met by Maria who immediately gave him a passionate kiss.

Machetti and Maria only broke apart when they saw Jeff standing there across the ring from them. Jeff walked over to Machetti and pointed to the Intercontinental Title in Machetti's hands, then to the fans shock, stuck out his hand. Machetti looked down at Jeff's hand for a moment, then let go of Maria, grabbed Jeff's hand and shook it. Jeff and Machetti had put everything they had into that match and the fans knew this and cheered loudly. Machetti then let go of Jeff's hand and whispered something in Maria's ear.

Maria quickly left the ring and got a mic, then came back in and handed it to Machetti, "Listen man," said Machetti, "I just want you, and all of these fans to know that I respect you. And to show that I respect you, how about, we make our Extreme Rules match on ECW an Intercontinental Title match?"

Jeff smirked at Machetti and nodded in agreement, then saluted Machetti and left him and Maria in the ring. Maria and Machetti continued to celebrate a while longer before they eventually left the ring and headed through the curtain to the back.

Zack and Maria looked in shock at the people waiting for them, "Great match Zack," said Michael (HBK), "you're first title win and you did great!"

"Yeah man," said Paul (HHH), "that match was fast paced, off the hook, and you know what, we're all proud of you."

"And look at you," said Vince (McMahon), "you've been here almost five months and you've won your first championship. I knew I liked something about you, you did a great job, keep it up."

"Just one thing, why'd you steal our finishers!" snapped Brian (Kendrick), "I mean you did them perfectly but…"

"Don't listen to him," said Paul (London), "we're honored that you would used our finishers in that match."

"Like I said before," said Jeff (Hardy), who had wiped all the blood off of him, "great job! If I had to lose my title, I'm glad I lost it in a great match like that."

"Yeah," said Glenn (Jacobs), "your match was the highlight of my night, I wish I could do half the stuff you did out there. Hell, your match was better than mine."

"Shit Zack, you tore the fucking house down!" exclaimed Jim (Fullington), "you're definitely coming out for a drink with me tonight."

"Actually Jim," interrupted Maria, "I have plans with the new Intercontinental Champion tonight."

A loud chorus of 'ooh's' followed, Maria's comment, "now if you will all excuse us," continued Maria, "I need to get this guy cleaned up." Maria then grabbed Zack's hand and dragged him away.

"So what are we doing to night?" asked Zack.

"Oh, I don't know," said Maria, "I'm thinking of celebrating somehow."

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Zack asked innocently.

"You'll see," said Maria as she and Zack walked off down the hallway. Needless to say, it was a great night for Zack.

**---x---**

I made it! Chapter THIRTY!!

Alright so the story went a little off there, but I figured I'd do something big for the thirtieth chapter, and what's bigger than winning a title? I'll try to keep the story as close to the story lines as possible, but again it's kind of hard to do now that Machetti is the IC Champ.

Anyway, until next time…

Peace!


	31. New Champion and Eric Bischoff

**Chapter Thirty-One: New Champion and Eric Bischoff**

Raw was live from Ohio State University and Eric Bischoff was in the ring with Orton, Edge, and Lita. Bischoff had just announced himself the General Manager for the night. His first proclamation was to keep John Cena from wrestling by giving him the night off. Next Bischoff banned Triple H and Shawn Michaels from the building. But as Eric ranted about having the power the New World Tag Team Champions, Ric Flair and Roddy Piper came from the back.

The two of them told Bischoff how they were all about controversy and poked fun at Edge and Orton. But then Bischoff made a no disqualification match, Roddy Piper and Ric Flair vs. Randy Orton and Edge for the Tag Team Titles. But as Bischoff went to hit his music, _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti and Maria walked through the curtains while holding hands stepped up to the ramp. Before addressing the crowd Machetti made a point to shake hands with the World Tag Team Champions then turned to face the ring.

"Hey Eric, Randy, Edge, Ho-bag." said Machetti with a smirk as he watched Lita flinch at the name he called her, "you know, I won last night too." Machetti made a point to show off his title belt, before continuing, "but all I see is these three bragging about how they beat my friends D-X in a rigged match. Now I know you've been out of the GM position for a while Eric, but you can't just forget about you Intercontinental Champ like that. I mean…"

"Alright that's enough," interrupted Bischoff, "you want to be noticed tonight? I'll get you noticed tonight, you, Machetti are going to have your first Intercontinental Title defense tonight. And it's going to be against one of MY fan favorites. Johnny Nitro, who will of course be accompanied by the lovely Melina…AND the man you beat for the title last night… Jeff Hardy. So get your ass down to this ring, you've got a title to lose."

Bischoff. Edge, Orton, and Lita then taunted Machetti and Maria as they walked down the ramp and stood by the ring. Machetti got in the ring and saw Edge charging at him for a spear and quickly dodged the Rated R Superstar causing Edge to tumble through the ropes and out of the ring. Machetti then turned around and bashed Orton in the head with the IC title as the Legend Killer went for an RKO. Bischoff and Lita saw what they were up against and quickly fled the ring as Johnny Nitro's music hit.

Nitro and Melina made their way down to the ring and did their signature entrance, which Machetti stepped back and allowed them to do, then the two of them got in each other's face and started arguing while Melina got out of the ring. But then Jeff Hardy's music hit, which caused both Nitro and Machetti to glare at the former Intercontinental Champion as he made his way down to the ring, as the bell rang.

Nitro and Machetti didn't even wait for Hardy to get in the ring and immediately began trading punches. But when Nitro seemed to be getting the advantage Jeff Hardy grabbed Nitro from behind, spun him around and leveled him with a hard right hand. Nitro hit the ground hard as Hardy and Machetti started at each other. They had nearly killed each other last night. But Machetti broke the tension by smirking at Hardy then gestured to Nitro, Hardy smiled back at Machetti and nodded his head.

Machetti and Hardy then walked towards Nitro, who quickly started backing away, but Hardy and Machetti grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Hardy and Machetti then worked together and lifted Nitro up into the air for a vertical suplex and slammed him down to the mat. Hardy then lifted Nitro up and held him from behind, and Machetti charged at Nitro and nailed him with a corkscrew dropkick. Then Hardy grabbed Nitro's legs, jumped in the air and drove his legs down into Nitro's crotch.

Nitro rolled onto his stomach and clutched his 'area', but Machetti then ran at Nitro and dropkicked him into the face, causing him to flip onto his back. Hardy then did a standing moonsault onto Nitro, but got up before the referee could get the count in. Machetti then had Hardy lift Nitro to his feet. Machetti then ran across the ring and bounced off of the ropes, but as Machetti approached Nitro, Hardy pulled Johnny out of the way, causing Machetti to run passed him and tumble over the top rope as Melina pulled it down.

Now Nitro and Hardy were left alone in the ring. Hardy walked over to Nitro and went to whip him into the corner, but Nitro reversed it and instead sent Hardy running towards the corner, and then Nitro ran after him. But as Hardy reached the turnbuckle, he jumped on top, and then lunged off and nailed Nitro with the Whisper in the Wind. Nitro was now out cold on his back, Hardy got back to his feet and got back up onto the top rope. But Melina suddenly jumped up and pushed Jeff off of the top rope.

The referee saw all of this and called for the bell. From her seat Lillian announced the result of the match, "Ladies and Gentlemen, here is your winner and STILL Intercontinental Champion…Machetti!" But as Maria pushed Machetti into the ring Eric Bischoff's theme hit and the Temporary General Manager came onto the stage.

"Hold on, hold on," interrupted Bischoff, "this match isn't going to end like this, the match is going to be restarted, and it's going to be no-disqualification match." Machetti looked at Bischoff in disbelief, but was suddenly attacked from behind by Nitro. Machetti wasn't going to let Nitro get the better of him and started to fight back and took Nitro down with a corkscrew dropkick. But suddenly Hardy came from behind and leveled Machetti with the Intercontinental Title. Hardy then went up top and nailed Machetti with a Swanton Bomb, but before he could get the three count Nitro broke it up.

Then Hardy and Nitro then started trading blows and were beating the hell out of each other. Hardy then ran at Nitro and took him down with his signature neck breaker. But suddenly Melina got in the ring and jumped on Hardy's back and started choking him. Maria saw this and smirked as she reached under the apron and pulled out Machetti's steal pipe. Maria then walked over to Machetti, who was still on the ground, and slid the pipe into the ring for Machetti.

Machetti smirked at Maria as he gripped the pipe and got to his feet. Machetti then ran at Hardy who was still struggling to get Melina off of his back and nailed him in the stomach, which caused him to fall to his knees. Machetti then lifted his pipe up into the air but paused when he saw Melina still holding onto Jeff and choking him out. Machetti motioned for Melina to let go of Jeff but she shook her head and refused.

Machetti smirked at Melina, then turned around and lifted Nitro to his feet, and then nailed him with the Amputator. Nitro was out cold, and Machetti calmly stood and put a foot on Nitro's stomach for a pin. But Melina finally got off of Jeff and ran over to Machetti, which prompted him to take his foot off of Nitro's chest. Machetti then smirked at Melina as Maria came from behind and tackled her to the ground. The two divas then rolled around the ring and eventually rolled out and down to the floor.

Machetti meanwhile ran at Hardy and smashed him with his pipe. Then Machetti flipped Jeff onto his stomach and locked in the Iron Clutch by hooking the steal pipe under Hardy's chin. Hardy had no choice but to tap out. Machetti's music hit as got out of the ring and separated Maria and Melina. Melina glared at Machetti as he and Maria made their way up the ramp with the Intercontinental Title.

**---x---**

Coach and Bischoff were currently in the General Manager's room and Coach was kissing Bischoff's ass as Maria and Machetti entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Maria, as Machetti put his arm protectively around Maria's shoulder.

"Yes," said Bischoff as he glared at Machetti, "but I wanted to see YOU, not him."

"Sorry Eric," said Machetti, "but I don't trust you, and I quite frankly, I don't like you, so I don't trust you alone with Maria."

"Well fine," said Bischoff, "maybe you want to be here for this then." Bischoff then explained about how he was upset about Maria making him look stupid at his court case. Bischoff then made a match between Maria and Umaga.

"Jesus Christ, you piece of shit!" cursed Machetti as he was censored, "how could you put her in a match with Umaga!?"

"Well there's nothing you can do about it," said Bischoff calmly.

"I'll tell you what," said Machetti at he glanced at the look of pure fear on Maria's face, "I'll fight Umaga in her place."

"Well, as tempting as that offer is," said Bischoff, "you already had a match tonight, while Maria was simply at ringside."

"But you can't expect her to face Umaga in a match!" snapped Machetti, "he'll murder her!"

"That's actually the point," said Coach, with a smirk. But this proved to be a bad idea, because Machetti suddenly charged the Executive Assistant and speared him to the ground. Machetti then started choking the hell out of Coach but suddenly, security was in the room and a dozen guards pulled Machetti off Coach.

"That's was not smart," said Eric, "and to stop further interference from you, for Maria's match, you are banned from ringside."

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Machetti as he made to charge at Bischoff, but was held back by the security. "You're going to pay for this Bischoff! Mark my words, by the end of the night, you're going to pay!"

"Get him out of here!" ordered Bischoff, before turning to Coach, "and get her down to the ring."

Maria watched with a frightened look on her face as Machetti was dragged out of the room by security. Coach then got up and grabbed Maria by the arm and leg her out of the room as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

In the arena Maria's music hit as she and Coach appeared on the entrance ramp. Coach was literally dragging Maria down to the ring by the arm, and pushed her in and held her there until Umaga's music hit. Umaga and Estrada made their way down to the ring and taunted Maria. Coach then pushed Maria into Umaga as the bell rang the fled the ring. Maria bumped into Umaga and the bell rang.

Umaga screamed as Maria looked up at Umaga in pure horror. Umaga then bent down to grab Maria and pick her up, but Maria suddenly struck and low blowed Umaga. The Umaga stumbled backwards as the referee called for the bell. Umaga then charged at Maria, who quickly got out of the ring. But suddenly Estrada came from behind and grabbed Maria, and then rolled her back into the ring.

Umaga screamed at Maria and was about to grab her again when the fans let out a loud cheer. Suddenly Umaga was speared to the ground by both the WWE Champion, John Cena, and the Intercontinental Champion, Machetti. Cena and Machetti then lifted Umaga to his feet, and then slammed him head first down to the mat with a double DDT. Machetti and Cena then stomped the hell out of Umaga, then with Machetti's help Cena lifted Umaga up and nailed him with an F-U.

Machetti then went onto the top rope and came off with the Decapitator, then both Cena and Machetti rolled Umaga out of the ring. Machetti then got a mic and got into the middle of the ring.

"Look Cena," said Machetti as he walked over to Maria and helped her up, then turned back to Cena, "I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I have to thank you. Maria means a lot to me, and I appreciate you having my back. I would have hated to see her get hurt."

Machetti then stuck out his hand and offered it to Cena. Cena stared at Machetti's hand for a moment, and then shook it. Machetti nodded at Cena when they broke their hand shake, then grabbed Maria and left the ring. As Machetti and Maria headed to the back Cena began ranting about Bischoff, Umaga, and K-Fed. Maria and Machetti meanwhile hurried backstage, and once through the curtain had an extremely passionate kissing session.

"So did you really mean that when you said I mean a lot to you?" asked Maria when they broke apart.

"Of course I did," said Zack, "Maria, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and whether it's out there or back here, I'll make sure that you don't get hurt."

"Thanks Zack," said Maria, as she grabbed Zack and hugged him tightly, "I'm glad to know you're protecting me, both on and off the set."

**---x---**

It was the main event, Roddy Piper and Ric Flair were facing Edge and Randy Orton, for the Tag Team Titles, in a no-disqualification, special referee match. And none other than Eric Bischoff was the referee. But at the current moment, Bischoff was out cold on the ground, Flair hand 'accidentally' knocked him out. But suddenly Edge speared Flair, and Orton went for a cover as a new referee ran down to the ring. But Randy only got a two count off of the Nature Boy.

But suddenly the fans cheered as Shawn Michaels and Triple H ran down to the ring. Orton got off of Flair and turned around right into a Super Kick by Shawn Michaels. Triple H and Michaels then placed Flair on Orton and the new referee counted the pin. Michaels and Helmsley then got out of the ring and ran off Edge and Lita then got back in the ring and Hunter pedegreed Bischoff. But suddenly _Riot Time _hit and Machetti and Maria came out onto the stage.

"Hey Eric," said Machetti as he held onto Maria's hand, "I don't know if you can hear me right now, but remember how you put Maria in the match, and I swore I would get you for it? Well, while I was backstage, I saw the two gentlemen in the ring with you outside, so after dealing with your crappy security I let them in, and well, they did that to you, but oh no, they're not done yet. In fact they had someone with them outside."

Machetti then paused and handed the mic to Maria, "Shawn!" said Maria, which cued HBK to hand the mic to Hunter, who said that instead of two words, they had three words for Eric Bischoff. BIG DICK JOHNSON!

Machetti and Maria then got out of the way as the fat male stripper came out onto the stage, jogged down the ramp and got in the ring. Dick eventually took off his D-X warm-up suit to reveal a yellow thong and 'D-X' spray painted on his ass. Dick then danced around the ring shaking his ass, which really freaked Bischoff out as Michaels and Helmsley held him down. Machetti then covered Maria's eyes as D-X shoved Bischoff face first into Dick's ass.

"Hey you know what they say Bischoff," said Machetti, as he uncovered Maria's eyes, "payback's a bitch!" The D-X theme then hit as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

It was time for ECW, Daivari and Khali had just beaten Little Guido and now Machetti was in the ring with Maria, and had the Intercontinental Title wrapped around his waist and his steal pipe in his hand. Machetti then got a mic and got back in the middle of the ring. "Alright Jeff," said Machetti, "on Raw you had a shot in a triple treat match, you lost both times. Now it's a one on one, Extreme Rules match. So get your ass out here so we can start the match."

The bell rang as Jeff Hardy's music sounded and pulsed through the arena. The Jeff appeared on the stage and walked down towards the ring. But when Jeff got close, Machetti ran and jumped over the top rope, and in mid air bashed Jeff in the head with his steal pipe. Jeff started falling backwards, but Machetti was still moving in the air and ended up knocking Jeff to the ground with a crossbody. Machetti then rolled off of Jeff, grabbed him by his long purple hair and dragged him over to the ring.

Machetti rolled Jeff into the ring, then got in after him, with his pipe. Machetti lifted the pipe above his head and brought it down on Jeff's back, then Machetti swung his pipe and smashed it into Jeff's side. Machetti then kicked Jeff hard in the ribs, then pressed his pipe to Hardy's chest for a cocky looking pin, but at the two count Jeff managed to kick out. As Machetti got off of Jeff the fans expected to see him upset about not getting the pin, but instead Machetti was smiling. Hardy was tougher than he thought.

Machetti stood with his back to Hardy and held his pipe horizontally in front of him, then did a back flip in mid air and landed on Jeff for a standing moonsault, but as Machetti landed he drove the pipe into Jeff's stomach to increase the pain the move caused. From on top of Jeff, Machetti went for another pin, but again Jeff kicked out at two. Machetti smirked again and got to his feet and measured Jeff up. When Jeff finally struggled to his feet, Machetti ran and drove his pipe into the mat, then used it like a pole-vault and launched himself at Hardy and nailed him with an incredibly hard dropkick to the face.

Machetti then got on top of Jeff and started wailing on him with a series of hard punches, and when Machetti finally got off of Hardy a gash had appeared on Jeff's face, and it began to slowly ooze blood. Machetti smirked then grabbed his pipe and brought it down hard on Jeff's face, busting him wide open. The blood was now freely flowing out of the gash on Jeff's forehead as Machetti got out of the ring and got a chair. Jeff had managed to get back to his feet by the time Machetti got back in the ring and awaited his fate.

Machetti charged at Jeff with the chair, but Jeff also charged at Machetti, then jumped into the air and dropkicked the chair back into Machetti's face. Machetti fell backwards and hit the mat hard, Jeff quickly struck and jumped into the air and landed on the chair with a leg drop, and drove it down into Machetti. Jeff then pulled the chair away from Machetti and went to work on the Intercontinental Champion with a series of hard chair shots.

Jeff then dropped the chair to the ground and went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two. Jeff then got to his feet and then pulled Machetti up to his feet as well. Jeff then pushed Machetti, causing him to stumble backwards, then Jeff ran at Machetti and hit him with his signature neck-breaker, while in the process driving the back of Machetti's head down into the chair. Jeff then went for another pin, but Machetti kicked out at the two count again.

Jeff then got off of Machetti and got to his feet, then lifted Machetti up and kicked him in the gut, Jeff then nailed Machetti with a Twist of Fate and drove his head down onto the chair. Jeff rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, but Maria quickly got in the ring and broke it up. Jeff got pissed and yelled at Maria to get out of the ring, which she reluctantly did, then Jeff went for the pin again; But Maria had given Machetti enough time to recover and Machetti just managed to kick out before three.

Jeff got up and shook his head then looked down at Machetti and the chair and got an idea. Jeff grabbed Machetti by the arm and dragged him into the middle of the ring, then placed the steal chair on top of Machetti's chest. Jeff then yelled for Maria to stay out of the way as he walked to a corner and climbed onto the top rope. Jeff then stood on the top rope and launched himself at Machetti for a Swanton Bomb, but in a flash Machetti kicked up with the chair in his hand and nailed Jeff in the back with the chair as Hardy was flying through the air.

Jeff hit the mat with a thud and didn't move. Machetti smirked and rolled Jeff onto his stomach then placed the chair on Jeff's back. Machetti then walked over to his pipe and picked it up, and then sat down on the chair on Jeff's back and locked in the Iron Clutch. With the combination of the pipe pulling back Jeff's head, and Machetti's weight driving the chair into Jeff's upper back, Jeff Hardy had no choice but to tap out. Machetti kept the hold in for a few more seconds, then let go and got to his feet.

_Riot Time_ hit as Maria got in the ring with the Intercontinental Title and a mic, "Ladies and gentlemen," announced Maria, "here is your winner, and STILL the Intercontinental Champion…Machetti!" Maria then handed Machetti the title and gave him a warm hug. Machetti and Maria's lips then met for a passionate kiss, then they broke apart and left the ring holding hands. Machetti and Maria smirked at Jeff, who was still lying unconscious in the middle of the ring, as the walked to the back and ECW went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Well that's chapter thirty-one. I think I kept everything together alright. But now the question is, what will I do about Survivor Series?

But until then…

Peace


	32. Machetti in Manchester pt I

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Machetti in Manchester**

Raw was airing from Manchester England, as John Cena's music played in the arena. Todd Grisham had joined Jim Ross at the announce table as the WWE Champion made his way down to the ring to a mixed reaction from the Manchester crowd. Then the Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga's music hit as he made his way down to the ring with his manager, Armando Alejandro Estrada. Umaga got in the ring and he and Cena circled around in the middle, deciding who would attack first.

Umaga struck first and went for a clothesline, but Cena ducked Umaga's arm and nailed him with a right hand. But Cena's punch had no effect on the Samoan Bulldozer as he began advancing on Cena. Umaga backed Cena into a corner and charged at him, but Cena moved out of the way and made Umaga smash into the turnbuckle. Cena then went off on Umaga with a flurry or rights and lets. But Cena's punches had no effect on Umaga, who with one push, knocked Cena down to the ground.

Cena then got up as Umaga ran at him, but Cena moved out of the way, and hit Umaga with a bulldog from behind. But Umaga came back and nailed Cena with an uppercut, then kicked him in the chest. Umaga then punched Cena again, and hoisted him up onto his shoulders and nailed him with the Samoan Drop. Umaga then sat Cena up and grabbed onto Cena's well defined trapezius muscle for a nerve hold. Umaga squeezed as hard as he could, hell bent on destroying the WWE Champion.

But suddenly Cena showed some life in him and started fighting back, and the crowd chanted '**Let's Go Cena,'** and was countered by '**Cena Sucks!'** Cena then slipped behind Umaga and drove Umaga's head down to the mat with a Throwback. Umaga got back up to his feet and Cena ran at him and hit him with a shoulder tackle, but Umaga stayed on his feet, Cena then hit another shoulder tackle, but Umaga was still standing. Cena then backed up against the ropes then ran across the ring and hit Umaga with a third shoulder tackle.

The third time was the charm, and with the additional force of running across the ring, Umaga was knocked backwards and ended up getting tangled up in the ropes. Cena then attacked Umaga and hit him with a few rights and lefts, but Estrada jumped onto the apron and began distracting the referee. Cena walked over to Estrada and grabbed him by the shoulders, and flipped the manager over the ropes and into the ring. But Cena was suddenly blind sided by the ECW Champion the Big Show.

The referee called for the bell ending the match as a disqualification, but Big Show continued attacking the worn out WWE Champion. Umaga then attacked Cena from behind and allowed Big Show to nail Cena with a head-butt, which sent Cena crashing down to the mat. Big Show and Umaga then whipped Cena into a corner, and then Umaga ran at him and hit him with a huge splash in the corner. Then Big Show ran at Cena and smashed into him with a running butt splash.

Cena fell down to the ground and laid down on his back in the middle of the ring, Umaga then ran against the ropes, bounced off and jumped into the air, and then came down on Cena with a big body splash. Big Show then lifted Cena to his feet, then with one hand lifted the WWE Champion up into the air for a chokeslam. But before Big Show could slam Cena down to the mat, his knee was clipped from behind by a steal pipe, Big Show dropped Cena and fell down to his knees.

Umaga then ran at Machetti, who was smirking at what he had done to the Big Show, but Machetti sidestepped the Samoan Bulldozer, causing him to dive through the ropes and out of the ring. But Umaga distracted Machetti long enough for Big Show to get to his feet and grab Machetti by the throat for a goozle. Big Show then lifted Machetti high into the air, looking for a chokeslam, but Machetti hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Big Show's head, and brought him down with a Hurricurana.

Machetti then got to his feet and picked up his pipe, which he had dropped while he got rid of Umaga and nailed Big Show with a big shot to the back. Machetti then hooked his pipe under the Big Show's chin and pulled back for the Iron Clutch. Machetti pulled back hard on the pipe, and in no time the Big Show was tapping out. Machetti had no intentions of releasing the hold, but eventually did when he saw Umaga getting onto the apron.

Machetti waited for Umaga to get into the ring and hit him in the gut with his pipe, but surprisingly, this had little effect on the Samoan Bulldozer. Machetti simply took this all in stride and pressed the pipe to Umaga's neck and nailed him with the Amputator. Machetti got up to his feet, got a mic from the time keeper, and then helped Cena up to his feet. While he did this, Big Show and Umaga discretely rolled out of the ring and onto the floor.

"Cena, now we're even," said Machetti, "you helped me save Maria last week. For which I am very grateful, and decided I owed you one. So this week I saw you getting your ass kicked by Big Show and Umaga, and decided to return the favor. So now we're even, and you know what, I've wanted to kick Big Show's ass for ages, and Umaga had that coming after what he did last week. So thanks for allowing me to give the ass kicking that I've craved."

Machetti then offered his hand to Cena, which the WWE Champion took and shook. _Riot Time_ then hit as Machetti and Cena left the ring and headed to the back. But once they went through the curtain Zack, had gone only two steps, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Maria. But once he stood up he was tackled to the ground again, this time by London and Kendrick. Both tag-team champions stood over Machetti with identical smirks on their faces.

"I can see I'm not needed," said Cena with a smirk as he walked off, leaving Zack alone, with Maria, Paul, and Brian.

"What's up guys?" asked Zack as he took Brian's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Not much man," said Paul, "all three shows are being taped tonight, so just like you we're here."

"Yeah and why haven't you been hanging out with us lately?" asked Brian.

"Well," answered Zack, "I've been really busy for the passed few weeks. I mean, with the title, ECW, and Raw, it's been hard. Of course Maria's been here every step of the way."

Maria smirked as Zack wrapped his arm around her, "so what are you doing tonight then?" asked Paul.

"Well, I just did my thing with Cena, Show, and Umaga," answered Zack, "later I have my Intercontinental Title match, and I already finished with Smackdown! and ECW, so if you want to say I'm really busy tonight, I won't yell at you."

"I'm just upset that I can be out there with you," said Maria, "I'm supposed to be scared of being forced to face someone like Umaga again, so I'm supposed to hide backstage while Machetti has all of his matches. Which by the way, are very entertaining."

"Dude are they at least paying you extra?" asked Brian, "I mean how many times did you go out and wrestle tonight?"

"A bit," confessed Zack, "but still, I love doing this so much, I could probably do it for free, as long as I have food and transportation."

"Yeah but if you did it for free then you wouldn't have the money to take me out as often as you do," said Maria with a smile.

"Yeah and I guess that would be a problem wouldn't it?" said Zack, as Maria's smile changed to a fake scowl.

"You know maybe I'll have to punish you for that," said Maria as she glared at Zack, who had taken his arm off of her and began creeping away. Zack then quickly stepped behind Brian and held him like a shield.

"Ha, can't punish me now," said Zack while smirking at Maria, "you'll hurt Brian if you do."

"Oh and that's a problem?" asked Maria.

"Hey!" snapped Brian, "you're not going to be attacking me to get to him! And I do so matter!"

"Yeah but you didn't wrestle tonight," added Paul, "I was the one who was out there against Regal, in England might I add."

"What is this, Pick on Brian Day?" asked Brian in his own defense.

"Every day is Pick on Brian Day," said Maria, as she smirked at both Brian, and Zack, who was still hiding behind him."

"Well that sucks!" pouted Brian.

"Yup," said Zack as he quickly pushed Brian towards Maria and ran off down the hallway. Maria found it rather hard to run in her heels, let along catch Zack, so she quickly kicked them off and ran after him.

"Do you understand them at all?" Brian asked Paul.

"Dude," answered Paul, "I don't even try."

**---x---**

"The following is a NO-DISQUALIFICATION triple threat match for the Intercontinental Championship!" announced Lillian Garcia, as Johnny Nitro's music hit, "Introducing first, from Los Angelus California, being accompanied by Melina… Johnny Nitro!"

Nitro and Melina did their usual entrance and got in the ring, then Jeff Hardy's started pulsing as the former Intercontinental Champion made his way down to the ring, "and the opponent, from Cameron North Carolina… Jeff Hardy!!" Hardy then got in the ring, and he and Nitro faced off before turning to the entrance as _Riot Time_ hit.

"And finally, from Detroit Michigan, the WWE Intercontinental Champion… Machetti!" Machetti made his way down to the ring with only his Intercontinental Title, and his pipe. Maria was staying backstage after what happened with Umaga last week. Machetti got in the ring and handed the referee his Intercontinental Title, then faced off with Nitro and Hardy. Machetti held up his pipe and smirked at his two opponents.

Nitro and Hardy looked at each other and formed a temporary alliance, at least until they got that pipe away from Machetti. Nitro and Hardy charged at Machetti, but Machetti side stepped Nitro and took Hardy down with a hard shot from the pipe. Machetti then turned around and hit Nitro in the stomach, then brought the pipe up above his head, and then brought it down on Nitro's back, sending him crashing down to the mat. Machetti used his foot to roll Nitro onto his back, then pressed his pipe down on Nitro's chest for a pin.

But the thanks to Hardy, the pin was broken up at two. Jeff ran at Machetti and kicked him in the face, while he was occupied with Nitro, then grabbed Machetti's legs and nailed him with his patented low blow. Nitro then got back to his feet, and both he and Hardy then grabbed one of Machetti's legs, and then fell backwards, sling-shotting Machetti over the top rope and out of the ring. Machetti hit the ground with a loud thud, and didn't move after that.

Nitro and Hardy then locked up in the middle of the ring, and Hardy managed to back Nitro into the corner, and broke clean. Hardy then locked in a side headlock, and then took Nitro down with a shoulder tackle and went for a pin, but Nitro kicked out. Hardy then got up and started working over Nitro's arm with a wrist lock, but Nitro countered by pulling Hardy down by the hair. Nitro then worked Hardy's arm with a wrist lock, but Hardy reached the ropes and flipped himself out of it, then sent Nitro out of the ring.

Nitro quickly got up to his feet, but Hardy ran and hit a slingshot dropkick, sending Nitro flying backwards and into the barricade. Nitro then got to his feet and got in the ring, but Hardy caught him and irish whipped Nitro into the corner, then went into the corner and worked Nitro over with the Ten Punches. Hardy then stepped backwards and hit Nitro with a baseball slide into the corner. Nitro fell onto his stomach, and Hardy went onto the top rope, but Nitro wisely slid out of the ring.

But Hardy quickly ran back against the ropes and bounced off of them, and then nailed Nitro with a baseball slide knocking him backwards. Hardy then flipped himself over the top rope and onto Nitro. Both Hardy and Nitro were down, and Machetti was still out cold, but suddenly Big Show's music hit. The ECW Champion and the Samoan Bulldozer then made their way down to the ramp. Hardy and Nitro at first backed away, but Big Show and Umaga walked right passed them and over to Machetti.

Big Show lifted Machetti up to his feet and held him, which allowed Umaga to run at him and nail Machetti with a Samoan Spike. Big Show then grabbed Machetti by his long hair and dragged him around ring side and up the entrance ramp. Umaga followed after Big Show, while Nitro and Hardy quickly got back in the ring and continued their now, one-on-one match. Once up the ramp, Big Show and Umaga towered over Machetti then lifted the now, practically lifeless superstar up to his feet.

Big Show then shoved Machetti's limp body into Umaga, who caught Machetti, flipped him onto his shoulders and fell backwards for a Samoan Drop, ON THE STEAL ENTRANCE WAY! Big Show smirked as the crowd booed, then lifted Machetti up to his feet once more. Big Show grabbed Machetti by the throat and lifted him high into the air, then brought him down hard on the steal for a sickening chokeslam. Big Show and Umaga, then looked down at Machetti, then satisfied with their work, went backstage.

As soon as Big Show and Umaga were gone, EMTs and trainers immediately came out through the curtain. They carefully fitted a stabilizer collar around Machetti's neck, and then lifted him onto a stretcher. The EMT then carefully lifted the stretcher up and took Machetti backstage. Seconds later Johnny Nitro back flipped off of the top rope, and landed on Hardy for a moonsault, but Nitro's cover on Hardy wasn't strong enough, because just as the referee's hand was coming down for the three, Hardy reversed the pin, and ended up getting the three count.

Machetti was laying on the stretcher backstage when he heard Jeff Hardy's music hit, but then stop. Machetti sat straight up with a smirk on his face, so much for his first title reign. Slowly Machetti started thinking up a list of people he would have to get revenge on, Big Show and Umaga were at the top.

**---x---**

ECW was airing from Manchester England. Bobby Lashley had attacked Hardcore Holly from behind while Holly was going out to sign the contract for the Extreme Elimination Chamber, but as Lashley came down to the ring, Big Show met him half way, but was met with a vicious spear from Lashley. But as Lashley was getting off of Big Show, a masked man in all black slid out from under the ring and took the contract and then jumped into the crowd and ran away through the fans. This left Lashley, Big Show, and Heyman looking at each other wonder in what the f--- just happened.

**---x---**

Later that night, the masked man was shown backstage talking to Rebecca, "so why did you steal the contract for the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match?" asked Rebecca.

The masked man looked at Rebecca with a slight dislike before taking the mic from her, "I'll tell you why," said the masked man, "Heyman made an open invitation for ANYONE on Raw, Smackdown!, or ECW to take that spot in the Chamber. The contract was not for only Hardcore Holly. But here's the contract," said the man as he took out the contract that was still unsigned, "and I'm willing to put it on the line against Lashley, and Hardcore Holly tonight in a triple threat match."

The masked man then glared at Rebecca as he left with the contract. But seconds later Heyman and his security showed up panting and out of breath, "Why didn't you stop him!" demanded Heyman, "now I actually have to book that match tonight, and I have no idea who that guy is!"

"What did you want me to do?" asked Rebecca.

"I don't know! Anything!" snapped Heyman. Heyman and his goons then left, with Heyman shaking in pure rage, this was not a good night.

**---x---**

Heyman's music hit as he made his way down to the ring with Test, Big Show, and his security. It was time for the main event. Hardcore Holly's music hit, and Holly confidently made his way down to the ring and got in. Heyman and his lackeys cheered for Holly. Then Lashley's music hit as he made his way down to the ring. Lashley took some caution and eyed the people at ringside, before entering the ring. Then random ECW music hit as the masked man made his way down to the ring.

**---x---**

This is going to be a very long week, so I'm ended Part One there, Part Two will be up soon though, maybe later tonight.

Peace.


	33. Machetti in Manchester pt 2

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Machetti in Manchester Part II**

The masked man's mask was something that a burglar would wear, it was black with only two eye holes. His outfit was also black, and consisted of some black pants, and a sleeveless black shirt. The man slowly walked down the ramp, then walked up the steps and got in the ring. But before the bell could even ring, the masked man was tackled to the ground by a spear from Lashley. Lashley went for the cover, but Holly broke up the pin by pulling Lashley off of their mysterious opponent.

Holly kicked Lashley hard in the back, then lifted the masked man up and hit him with an Alabama Slam. Holly then hooked the leg and went for a pin, but Lashley broke up the pin before the three. Lashley lifted Holly up to his feet and whipped him across the ring and into the corner. Lashley then ran at Holly and practically took his head off with a hard clothesline into the corner. Lashley then picked Holly up and lifted him into the air and hit a delayed vertical suplex.

Holly struggled up to his feet and backed himself into a corner, Lashley quickly ran at Holly, looking for a corner splash, but Holly moved out of the way, causing Lashley to eat the turnbuckle. Lashley bounced off of the corner and was leveled by a stiff clothesline by Holly. Holly began stomping on Lashley, but Lashley fought to his feet and hit Holly with a right hand, which Holly quickly returned. The two competitors traded blows until Holly took Lashley down with a clothesline.

Holly then walked to a corner and climbed up to the top rope, but as he jumped off he was met by a big boot from Lashley. Lashley then lifted up Holly and put him on his back for a torture rack, then dropped to his knees and began bending Holly's back. Lashley then climbed onto the top rope, but Holly got to his feet and crotched Lashley on the top. Holly then climbed to the second rope and suplexed Lashley off of the top for a superplex. Holly went for a pin, but Lashley managed to kick out.

Holly got to his feet and again went to a corner and climbed on top, but as he jumped off Lashley got to his feet and sent Holly flying with a belly-to-belly suplex. Holly got to his feet and leaned against the corner, but was met with a hard clothesline by Lashley. Lashley then hoisted Holly up and hit a running powerslam. Lashley then went for the pin, but Heyman and Big Show were instantly on the apron distracting the referee, which enabled Test to enter the ring and his Lashley on the back with a chair.

Test then pulled Lashley off of Holly, lifted him to his feet, and then practically decapitated Lashley with a running big boot. Test then slid out of the ring, while Heyman and Big Show got off of the apron. Holly then crawled over to Lashley's prone form and draped his arm over Lashley for a cover. But due to the time taken for Holly to get the pin, Lashley was able to kick out before the three. Holly struggled to his feet and lifted Lashley up to his feet, then lifted Lashley, and nailed him with an Alabama Slam.

But as Holly went for the pin, the masked man, who had been laying unconscious for most of the match, came from behind and rolled up Holly, grabbed Holly's tights, and by some miracle managed to get the three count. The masked man quickly slid out of the ring and retreated up the ramp as Heyman, Big Show, Test, and Heyman's security got in the ring. The man then stood on the entrance ramp and then pulled off his mask to reveal his identity… Machetti!

Big Show looked as if he had seen a ghost, while Heyman screamed at Machetti from the ring. Machetti was now the sixth entrant to the Extreme Elimination Chamber, he had the shot he wanted at the Big Show, AND he had an Opportunity to win the ECW Championship. Heyman screamed and yelled at Machetti, but Machetti simply turned and went through the curtain, then came back with the contract, then just to taunt Heyman, signed it right in front of him.

Machetti then went back through the curtain with a giant smirk on his face, revenge was sweet. But this left Heyman and his lackeys alone in the ring, with the still recovering Bobby Lashley. Heyman needed to take out some anger and ordered his security to attack. The two helmet clad guards followed Heyman's orders and began beating the hell out of Lashley with their nightsticks, both of them were zeroing in on Lashley's back, hitting it hard and repeatedly.

Heyman then ordered Test out of the ring, only for Test to return again with a steel chair. Test walked over to Lashley and began smashing the chair down on Lashley's back, over and over again the chair made contact with Lashley's back, causing sickening thuds to echo through the arena. Test then kicked Lashley hard in the back, and placed the chair down in the middle of the ring. Test and Heyman's security helped Holly to his feet, and Holly managed to gather up Lashley and hit him with an Alabama Slam back-first onto the chair.

Heyman then had everyone stand out of the way as Big Show picked up what was once Bobby Lashley and lifted him up for a chokeslam. Show then brought Lashley down hard on the chair with a loud thud. Then to add insult to injury Heyman walked over to Lashley's unconscious form and spat on his face. "Welcome to ECW Bitch!!" shouted Heyman as ECW came to an end.

**---x---**

Smackdown! was airing from Manchester England, the Chris Benoit vs. Tatanka match had ended and Smackdown! GM Theodore R Long was backstage talking to Batista.

"Listen playa," said T-Lo, "I've got some good news and some bad news for ya, both things involve the show tonight."

"Yeah what's that?" asked Batista.

"Well playa," explained Teddy, "you know how Lashley went to ECW on Tuesday, to answer the open challenge for the sixth spot in the Extreme Elimination Chamber match?"

"Yeah," said Batista as he took in the information Long was telling him.

"Well as you probably know, Machetti got involved and there was a triple threat match for the contract that Lashley ended up losing," continued Teddy. "after the match Heyman, Big Show, Test, Holly, and Heyman's security did a real number on Lashley. They severely injured Lashley's back on Tuesday night, and his spine is bruised. So, Lashley is going to be out of action for two weeks and he's probably going to miss the Pay-Per-View."

"So what does that mean?" asked Batista, "am I going to be fighting in a handicap match tonight or something?"

"Actually," said T-Lo, "that's the good news. You're not, I've found you a tag-team partner, and let me tell you playa, he seemed really eager to be your partner tonight, he said something about clearing the air."

"Who is he?" asked Batista.

"Well Dave that's a surprise for later on tonight," answered Teddy as he started walking off, "but Holla Playa, and good luck out there tonight."

Batista was then left on his own, wondering who his tag-team partner was and how the match would end. Hopefully whoever his partner was, wouldn't hold him back that much.

**---x---**

In the ring the Smackdown ring announcer, Tony Chimmel was beginning to announce the main event, "Ladies and gentlemen the following TAG-TEAM match is scheduled for one-fall…" Tony paused for a moment as Batista's music hit and he was met by a huge ovation from the Manchester crowd, "introducing first from Washington D.C. weighing in at two hundred and ninety pounds, the Animal, BATISTA!!"

Batista came through the curtain and did his signature pose as his pyro went off. Batista then walked down the ramp and got in the ring, then walked to a turnbuckle and climbed onto the middle rope and posed for the fans. Batista then got down and went to the turnbuckle on the other side of the ring and did the same. Batista then stepped down and warmed up as he waited for his partner, and their opponents to be announced.

Batista's music stopped and there was an awkward pause for a moment, the tension was building as everyone waited to find out who Batista's partner would be. Then _RIOT TIME_ hit and Machetti appeared on the entrance, dressed in blue shorts and his chain link vest from ECW. Machetti then ran down to the ring and slid inside as Tony Chimmel began the introduction, "and the partner, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety five pounds… MACHETTI!!"

The fans cheered as Machetti walked over to Batista and pounded fists with him, then Machetti walked over to Tony Chimmel and took his mic. "Sorry Tony," said Machetti, "but I've got something that I need to say."

Machetti paused and walked into the middle of the ring, "for starters, it's great to be here on Friday Night Smackdown!!" Machetti paused as the fans cheered, "now that that's out of the way I would like to say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happened to Bobby Lashley, and I admit it is partially my fault." The fans stopped cheering for Machetti and booed a little, "You see I have made a list of people I need to get revenge on and after costing me the Intercontinental Title both Big Show and Umaga are on the top of that list."

"I figured the best way to get revenge on Big Show would be to take away his ECW Championship," continued Machetti, "seeing how Paul Heyman was pretty much refusing to give me a shot at Big Show, I had to take matters into my own hands. So when I heard about the Open Invitational for the sixth spot in the Extreme Elimination Chamber match at December to Dismember, I decided to act. Now what I didn't want or expect to happen was for Heyman and his goons to do was injure Bobby Lashley."

The fans booed at the mention of the 'Messiah' of ECW's name, before allowing Machetti to continue, "so I'm here to take Lashley's place while he is out, and I would like to add that I saw him in the hospital and Lashley is making a full recovery." The fans cheered to the fact that Lashley was recovering, "now that that's out of the way, let's get this show back on the road!!" said Machetti as he walked over to Tony Chimmel and handed him back the mic.

Tony then separately introduced Finlay, and King Booker, who was as usual accompanied by Queen Sharmell. The ring bell rang as the four competitors stood in the ring. Machetti pointed to Batista and gestured to Booker and Finlay, silently asking the Animal if he wanted to start the match, Batista nodded his head, so Machetti went out onto the apron and allowed Batista to start the match off against Finlay.

Batista and Finlay started off by sizing each other up then locked up in the middle of the ring. But Batista showed his amazing strength and shoved Finlay roughly down to the mat. Finlay got back up and did the 'test of strength' with Batista, but before Finlay could be over powered he kicked Batista hard in the stomach. Finlay then locked in a headlock on Batista, but Batista pushed Finlay off of him and across the ring. Finlay bounced off the ropes and came back, only to be met by a shoulder block from Batista.

Finlay got back up to his feet and Batista began working him over with hard punches. Batista then whipped Finlay into the ropes, then bent down for a back drop, but Finlay stopped himself from running into the move and instead kicked Batista in the chest while he was bent over. Finlay ran at Batista, but Batista caught him and lifted him up for an inverted atomic drop. Batista then slingshot Finlay off of the ropes and caught the Irish Man with his knees as he bounced back.

Finlay crawled away from Batista and leaned against a corner to try and compose himself, but the Animal stayed on Finlay and elbowed him into the turnbuckle. Batista then worked over Finlay's midsection with a series of shoulder blocks. Batista then grabbed Finlay and whipped him across the ring and into the ropes, but as he bounced back Finlay caught Batista in the face with a boot. Finlay tried to stay in control, but Batista came back and hit Finlay with a sideslam, then went for a cover, but only got two.

Finlay rolled to this corner and from the ground makes a tag to King Booker. Batista and Booker faced off in the middle of the ring, but Batista took control with a knee to the midsection. Batista then whipped Booker into the corner, but when Batista came over Booker grabbed Batista and switched places with him, then began working him over with a series of chops. Booker then whipped Batista across the ring and then ran after him, but Batista bounced out of the corner and exploded with a clothesline to Booker.

Batista then lifts 'the King' up to his feet and nailed him with a suplex, but when Batista went for a pin, Booker kicked out. Batista then gets back to his feet, walks over to the corner and tagged in Machetti, who entered the ring to a loud cheer from the fans. Batista and Machetti picked up Booker and whipped him across the ring, then took him down with a double shoulder block as Booker came back. Batista then got out of the ring and Machetti took over on Booker after a hip-toss.

Machetti lifted Booker to his feet but Booker grabbed Machetti's arm for an armbar. Booker then poked Machetti in they eyes and managed to make a tag to Finlay. Finlay then attacked Machetti and elbowed him into the corner. Finlay then grabbed Machetti and went to whip him across the ring, but Machetti reversed it and sent Finlay into the corner instead. Machetti then ran at Finlay and hit a crossbody into the corner, then sent Finlay flying across the ring, and into Booker, who for some reason had come into the ring.

Machetti then called in Batista and together they grabbed Finlay and lifted him up into the air for a double vertical suplex. Finlay rolled on the ground the pulled himself up using the ropes, but Batista and Machetti ran at him and knocked him out of the ring with a double clothesline. Machetti then got out of the ring and rolled Finlay back inside, while Batista got back on the apron. Machetti then went to whip Finlay across the ring, but Finlay reversed it and whipped Machetti into the ropes.

Machetti bounced off of the ropes, but as he reached Finlay, ducked under the Irish Man's clothesline attempt, then jumped onto the middle rope on the other side of the ring, spring boarded off of it, and drove Finlay's head down to the mat for the Over Castle Take Over. Machetti went to continue his assault on Finlay, but the referee pushed him away and checked on Finlay, who managed to roll out of the ring. Machetti then ran at Finlay and attempted to hit him with a baseball slide, but Finlay pulled back the apron, causing Machetti to get stuck in between.

Finlay then went crazy on Machetti with hard punches, and then a boot to the face, before finally rolling him back into the ring. Batista got off of the apron and walked over to Machetti to check if he was alright, while Finlay got back in the ring. Finlay then kicked Machetti hard in the back of the head from behind, then stood back and allowed Machetti to finally pull himself out of the apron and crawl into the ring. Machetti then struggled to his feet but was taken down by a clothesline from Finlay.

Finlay then hit Batista with a cheap shot and knocked him off of the apron. This enraged Batista, who attempted to get into the ring but was detained by the referee. Behind the referee's back, Finlay grabbed Machetti and rammed him shoulder first into the steal ring post. Finlay then tagged in Booker before whipping Machetti across the ring, and allowing Booker to take Machetti down with a high kick. Booker then pranced around the ring and taunted the fans as Machetti struggled back to his feet.

But once Machetti got back to his feet Booker took him down again with a hook kick to the jaw. Booker then went for the cover, but Machetti managed to kick out at two. Booker then locked in a chin lock and applied pressure and tried to wear Machetti down. Then the Manchester crowd started chanting, **_Ma-Chet-Ti, Ma-Chet-Ti_**, which gave Machetti the motivation to struggle back up to his feet and break out of the hold. Machetti then went toe-to-toe with the kick, before finally taking him down.

Machetti then whipped Booker into the ropes, but when the King came back both Machetti and Booker collided and fell down in the middle of the ring. Machetti came to his senses first and covered Booker for a pin, but the pin was broken up by Finlay. Batista then attempted to get in the ring but the referee stopped him and began arguing with him. Booker then took that opportunity to take advantage and threw him out of the ring. Finlay got off of the apron and began looking under it, when suddenly LIL' BASTARD appeared.

Machetti sat up on the ground and backed away from the enraged Leprechaun. But Finlay grabbed Lil' Bastard, lifted him up and threw him down onto Machetti. Then Finlay grabbed Lil' Bastard and rolled him back under the ring. Machetti laid there on his back wondering what the hell just happened to him, but while he did so, King Booker and the referee began the ring out count and were up to six. Machetti quickly gathered himself, and then rolled back into the ring, but Booker immediately jumped him and began stomping away at Machetti.

Booker then made the tag to Finlay as Machetti struggled up to his feet. But Finlay immediately took advantage and worked over Machetti with a kick to the ribs, and then a series of hard forearm strikes. But suddenly Machetti grabbed Finlay and drove his head down to the mat for a DDT. But as Machetti went to make the tag, Finlay got to his fee and took Machetti down from behind with a dropkick. Then Finlay locked in another chin lock on Machetti.

Batista saw his partner was in trouble and started up a clap for Machetti. Machetti heard the fans and began fighting to his feet. Machetti managed to get to his feet, then whipped Finlay into the ropes, but Finlay came back and took Machetti down with a clothesline. Finlay then made the tag to King Booker, who whipped Machetti into the ropes, then followed after him and hit him with an elbow, before measuring Machetti up and taking him down with a standing dropkick.

Booker attempted to get the pin, but Machetti managed to kick out before the three. Then again Booker locked in a chin lock on Machetti, hoping this time he could get Machetti to tap out. But yet again Machetti managed to struggle to his feet thanks to the fans. But Machetti couldn't seem to break the hold, and Booker began kneeing Machetti furiously in the stomach. Booker then grabbed Machetti and attempted to whip Machetti into the corner, but Machetti reversed it and ran after Booker.

When he reached to corner, Booker attempted to jump over Machetti, but Machetti caught him. Booker struggled and managed to get out of Machetti's grasp and back to his feet. Booker roughly shoved Machetti into the ropes, but Machetti came back and took Booker down with a corkscrew dropkick. Both Booker and Machetti were down, and both were crawling to reach their corner. But with one last burst of strength, Machetti managed to make the tag to Batista and the fan exploded with cheers as the Animal was unleashed.

Batista got in the ring and took Booker down with a right hand, then took down Finlay with another right. Booker got back up and Batista took him down again with another right hand. Finlay got up again and Batista took him down with a second right as well. Batista then lifted Finlay to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then ran and nailed Finlay with a clothesline. Batista then grabbed Booker and irish whipped him into Finlay, causing the king to fall to the mat.

Finlay stumbled out of the corner right into a back body drop from Batista, then Batista lifted Finlay to his feet, and clotheslined him out of the ring. Batista then went to attack Booker, but was met with a poke to the eyes. Booker then irish whipped Batista across the ring, and the Animal bounced off the ropes, ducked under the Kings clothesline attempted, bounced off of the ropes on the other side and took Booker down with a huge spear. Batista got to his feet and shook the ropes, then signaled for the thumbs down.

Batista then grabs Booker and puts him in position for the Batista Bomb, but Finlay came from behind and took the Animal down with a clothesline to the back of the head. But Machetti was suddenly in the ring, and Machetti ran at Finlay, kicked him in the gut and nailed him with an Impaler. Machetti then got back to his feet, but was suddenly taken down by a hard kick to the jaw, courtesy of King Booker. Booker then grabbed Batista and threw him down onto the bottom ropes.

While Booker distracted the referee, Sharmell attacked Batista and nailed him in the head with her scepter. Booker then dragged Batista into the middle of the ring and went for the pin, but some how, much to the delight of the fans, and the dismay of Sharmell, Batista kicked out. Booker lifted Batista up to his feet and kicked him in the mid section, then went for the Scissors Kick. But Batista caught the King as he came back and planted him with spinebuster.

But before the referee could count the pin, Batista got up and helped Machetti to his feet. Batista smirked and pointed to Booker, and Machetti understood and nodded his head before climbing onto the apron. Batista then went over to Booker, and lifted him up into the air for a Batista Bomb. Machetti then hoisted himself onto the top rope, and launched himself across the ring at Booker. Machetti landed on Booker with a Seated Senton, just as Batista was driving the King down to the mat. Batista then went for the pin, and got the three count.

As the bell rung and Batista's theme music hit, both Machetti and Batista stood tall in the ring and had their arms raised in victory by the referee. Machetti and Batista then posed for the fans, who cheered loudly. Batista then made the motion for the title around his waist as Friday Night Smackdown! came to an end.

**---x---**

Sorry it took longer than I said it would to get this up. The site wouldn't let me upload the chapter for some reason.

Alright, sorry I had to take out Lashley, but I felt that Machetti needed to settle a score with Big Show, and the Extreme Elimination Chamber was the perfect place to do it.

If for some reason Bobby Lashley does win the ECW Championship in the Extreme Elimination Chamber, Machetti will be taking his place in ECW and Lashley will be on 'Smackdown!'

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	34. Road to Survivor Series

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Road to Survivor Series**

Raw was live from Baltimore Maryland, and Team Cena was making their way down to the ring, lead by Captain John Cena. But what most of the fans noticed was that Cena's team was down one person, Cena only had RVD, Sabu, and Kane with him. Cena waited for the crowd to die down before getting a mic.

"Alright," said Cena, "now let me get this straight, last week while I was facing Umaga, Big Show decided to get involve, which resulted in me getting my ass kicked." Cena paused while some fans booed at the mention of Big Show and Umaga, and some cheered at Cena getting his ass kicked. "But then Machetti came out and settled a score we had by beating down both of those big apes. But then later that night those two dumb apes cost Machetti his Intercontinental Title."

"Now here's where this starts to get confusing," continued Cena, "Tuesday on ECW, Bobby Lashley, who was supposed to be on my Survivor Series team, went to ECW to try to get in the Extreme Elimination Chamber. But Machetti got involved then and got the spot in the chamber while Lashley ended up getting the crap kicked out of him. So now, my team is down one superstar…"

Cena was interrupted at that by_ Riot Time_ sounding through the arena. Machetti then walked through the curtain wearing green shorts, his chain-link ECW vest and his pipe hoisted over his shoulder. Machetti made his way down to the ring and got inside and faced off with Cena. "So you're saying you're down a superstar huh?" asked Machetti.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying," answered Cena with a smirk, "haven't you been listening man?"

"Yeah I've been listening," answered Machetti, "but you left out something on your recap of last week. You see, Friday night on Smackdown Batista was down a man for his tag team match, and seeing how I'm partially responsible for Lashley getting his ass kicked, I took his place. Well, that's what I'm out here to do tonight, Cena, I want to be on your Survivor Series Team."

"Oh you want to be on my team do you?" asked Cena, "and why would that be?"

"Well you see," answered Machetti, "I have a list of people I need revenge on. I will have my revenge on Big Show when I pin his ass in the Extreme Elimination Chamber, causing him to lose his precious ECW Title. The next person on my list is Umaga, and I figured the best way to get revenge against him is to break his undefeated streak. And what would be a better place to do that than Survivor Series, when I eliminate him, and his Undefeated Record."

Cena looked at Machetti for a moment and considered putting him on the team, "alright team huddle," said Cena. Then he, RVD, Sabu, and Kane huddled together to discuss letting Machetti on the team. Machetti smiled when he saw Kane nod his head.

"Alright we have a tie," said Cena as he broke apart from his team, "you see both me and the Big Red Machine want you on the team. But it seems you're not loved in ECW, cause RVD and Sabu don't want you on the team."

"Might I ask why?" asked Machetti as he glanced at Van Dam and Sabu. RVD nodded and took the mic from Cena.

"Listen dude," said Van Dam, "it's nothing personal. It's just that Sabu and I really don't trust you. We're going to be opponents at December to Dismember, both Sabu and I have to keep one eye on each other, and if we have you in the match then we'll have to keep an eye on you, and that's both eyes man, we'll end up getting our asses kicked."

"Oh," said Machetti, looking a little dejected, "but you know the guys that you need to keep an eye on, are the one's who are going to be across the ring from you. Like Big Show and Test. The way I see it, I'm saving you from getting your asses kicked, so we'll be making even teams."

"I know how we'll settle this," said Cena, as he turned to face the fans, "if you don't want Machetti to be on team Cena, let me hear you!"

Cena paused and Machetti heard some boos from the crowd. Machetti nodded his head and waited for them to die down. "Now if you DO want Machetti to be on Team Cena let me hear you cheer!" Cena paused again to let the fans cheer, and boy did they cheer. Machetti raised an eyebrow, and was surprised at how loud it was. "Alright it's decided," said Cena, "Machetti you're on the team!"

"Thanks guys," said Machetti as he addressed the fans, "that means a lot to me. Now Rob and Sabu, I have an idea to prove my loyalty. Kane, you have a Steel Cage match with MVP on Smackdown! right?" Machetti asked the monster, who nodded in response, "well there's bound to be more room in there ring? So how about we add Test and myself to that match, and have ourselves a Cross-brand Tornado Tag Steel Cage Match."

Kane smirked at Machetti and grabbed Cena's mic, "you're on!" snarled Kane, which brought a smile to Machetti's face.

"Alright now that that's settled," said Cena when he took his mic back from Kane, "why don't we get 'Tons of Fun' and 'Team Goodyear' down here, and we'll start Survivor Series a little early."

But instead of Big Show's music hitting, Team RKO's music hit, and Edge and Randy Orton, lead Helms, Knox, and Nitro down to the ring before getting in. "Look Cena," said Edge as he and Orton showed off their new tag team titles, "you got your ass kicked last week, so I think instead of you, the New Tag Team Champions should be out here talking."

"Yeah and after Nitro beats Jeff Hardy tonight in that Ladder Match," added Orton, "we'll have four champions on our team, plus the biggest rising star in ECW, Mike Knox."

But suddenly Ric Flair's music hit as he and his team, Sgt. Slaughter, Dusty Rhodes, and Farooq along with Arn Anderson made their way down to the ring, but stopped short of getting in. "Orton, Edge," said Flair, "last weak when you beat ME for the tag team titles was a load of crap. You beat one man, not two!"

But before Orton or Edge could respond, the Spirit Squad made their presence felt and appeared on the entrance ramp. "Flair do you call that bunch of Natural History Museum Rejects a Survivor Series team?" asked team Captain Kenny, "I am the youngest Captain in Survivor Series History, and to top that all of we have a special cheer prepared for tonight!"

But the Spirit Squad didn't get to do their cheer, because suddenly the D-X theme hit and Team D-X appeared on the entrance ramp. "You know I'm tired of all of this talking!" said Michaels, "why don't we start the Royal Rumble right now!"

"Um Shawn…" whispered Hunter into Shawn's ear, as he and Punk looked at him as if he had lost his mind, "this is Survivor Series."

"Well that works too," said Shawn, "let's start Survivor Series right now!"

"Look Flair," said Hunter, "we all know that your team can beat the cheerleaders at anytime, they're easy. And there's a big case of Twinkies in the back so the Big Show isn't going to make it out. That mean only two teams are ready for Survivor Series."

"Look at our team," said Shawn, "we've got the Next ECW Champion CM Punk, and the reunion of Team Extreme."

"Bull Shit," Machetti coughed into his mic, "whoa, I forgot I still had this, what d'you know!"

"And all you guys have," said Hunter to Edge and Orton, who all decided to ignore Machetti, while CM Punk glared at him, "is the Village People."

"And if you're not down with that," said Shawn, "then we've got two words for ya…"

"Shut up, right now," snapped Edge, "me and my team are tired of hearing those words. Hell I bet even Cena here is tired of them."

"I'm not tired of them," remarked Machetti, who now that he remembered he still had a mic, decided to use it to make snide comments.

"You shut up!" snapped Edge.

"Look if Team Big Show is not going to come out," said Cena, "then I've got no problem with team D-X kicking team RKO's ass."

But it was at that point that Big Show decided to make his presence felt, Big Show came through the curtain with Umaga, Test, MVP, and Finlay. Both Machetti and Kane smirked at their opponents for tomorrow night.

"Are you calling me gutless?" asked Big Show, "I am the most dominant Captain, of the most dominant Survivor Series team. So…"

"You know what," interrupted Cena, "how 'bout everyone gets in the ring, and we see who's left standing."

"So get your fat ass in here you dumb sasquatch!" snapped Machetti, who then dropped his mic and stood in front of everybody, waiting to jump on Big Show if he got close enough, everyone just stood out of Machetti's way, thinking that he had gone crazy. Big Show looked angry and teased going down to the ring, but Vince McMahon's music stopped him.

"Have you all lost your minds?" asked Vince as he appeared on the ramp, "we're not going to have Survivor Series tonight. But we will have some special cross-brand matches this week involving Survivor Series opponents. Machetti and Kane, you went over my head with your Tornado Tag Cage Match idea, but I like it, so I'll let it slide. And we'll also have something that's never been seen in history, an all Captains eight man tag match. Pitting Cena, D-X, and Flair, against Big Show, Kenny," the fans didn't really react to Kenny's name so Vince said it again to some boos, "and team Rated RKO."

Vince McMahon's music then hit and he left through the curtain, leaving all six of the Survivor Series teams standing in the ring or at ringside, as Monday Night Raw went to it's first commercial break.

**---x---**

Backstage Edge and Lita were about to make out when Orton appeared with Maria, who was being followed closely by Machetti,

"What the hell is he doing here?" asked Edge.

"I'm not leaving Maria with you two losers," answered Machetti, "I'm not going to stop her from doing her job but I'm here to make sure the interview goes, uneventfully. Maria…"

"Do you guys think you're going to win at Survivor Series?" asked Maria. Edge and Orton looked pissed off at the question, of course they thought they were going to win. In fact they knew they were going to win. But before either of them could answer they heard some commotion coming from down the hall.

Orton, Edge, and Lita, who were followed by Machetti and Maria, ended up finding Cryme Time hanging out, from the looks of things they were watching _See No Evil_.

"If you guys are who we're going to be facing in the tag division," said Orton, "then we're going to have the titles for a long time."

Cryme Time then said something that no one really understood, "What did they say?" Maria asked Machetti, "I think something about Edge and Orton being crappy tag-team champions, and that they'd be better ones. And I think they just said that Lita's a whore," answered Machetti.

"They said all that?" asked Maria.

"Well I don't know!" answered Machetti, "I'm just guessing."

"Oh," said Maria.

"Look I have no idea what you guys just said," said Edge, "but I'm Canadian and I've had some bonding with Whitney Houston back in the day."

"I love Whitney Houston!" interrupted Maria.

Edge and Orton looked at Maria weirdly before leaving. But as Maria and Machetti went to leave Cryme Time stopped them. Shad and JTG said something along the lines that they wanted Maria to watch with them, so Machetti and Maria ended up watching _See No Evil_ with Cryme Time.

**---x---**

After Cena planted Kenny with an F-U and won the main event for his team. Then all of the teams got in the ring and they had a huge brawl. But the heels seemed to be getting the upper hand when suddenly Kane's pyro went off and Kane and Machetti, who was holding his pipe, ran down to the ring. Thanks to Kane's strength and Machetti's pipe the two of them managed to even up the score, Machetti lost count of how many people he hit with his pipe. The ring was in total chaos as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

ECW was live from the Nassau Coliseum in Uniondale New York. When the intro to ECW stopped, attention was drawn to Matt Striker who was standing in the middle of the ring. Striker was wearing his sweater vest and his wrestling shorts and was accompanied in the ring by his blackboard and his teacher's desk.

"I am Matt Striker and I am, your teacher," said Striker as he introduced himself, "now I know all of you can't wait to see the carnage at December to Dismember, but you're gong to have to wait. Because tonight I am going to be conducting a wrestling lesson, with Machetti."

Striker was suddenly interrupted by _Riot Time _playing in the arena and Machetti making his way down to the ring, accompanied of course by his steal pipe, and dressed ready to compete with green shorts and his chain link vest. Striker quickly bailed to the outside of the ring while Machetti got inside.

"You wanna teach a wrestling lesson?" asked Machetti into the mic that Striker had dropped as he got out of the ring, "well I'm right here, so you can try to give me a lesson in wrestling. But I'm going to give you a lesson about ass kickings."

Striker showed no sign of getting in the ring and Machetti needed to burn off some steam, "alright," said Machetti, "I get it, you don't want to come in the ring because of all the crap in here."

Machetti smirked as he walked towards the black board and wailed on it with his pipe, then he lifted it up and pushed it over the top rope and out of the ring. Upon hitting the ground the blackboard broke in half and the frame broke off of it. Striker yelled at Machetti from ringside but still didn't get in the ring.

"There you go, come on we've got room now, come on, get in," said Machetti, but Striker just shook his head as he continued to stay out of the ring, "alright fine," said Machetti, "I'll make more room."

Machetti then climbed on top of Striker's desk and jumped up and down on it, and picked up some of the stuff Striker had on top and then threw it out of the ring. Machetti then got off of Striker's desk then lifted it onto its side, then lifted from the other side and pushed it over the top rope and down to the floor. The desk broke on impact with the slightly padded floor and Striker looked at his destroyed desk in horror.

"Alright _Mr. Striker_," said Machetti, "the ring's all cleared. Come on in."

Striker looked pissed and got on the steps and started walking up them, but then stopped and pointed to Machetti's steal pipe. Machetti smirked, then shrugged his shoulders and slid his pipe out of the ring, before facing Striker again. Striker cautiously got in the ring and approached Machetti, who had a huge smile on his face. Machetti motioned for Striker to _bring it_, as the bell rang, and that was just what Striker did. Or attempted to do.

Striker slipped behind Machetti and attempted to take him down from behind. But Machetti saw the move coming and jumped into the air and drove his legs down onto Striker's back as he landed. Machetti then lifted Striker up and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and hit the Thunder and Lightning Combo. After Striker was flung across the ring, Machetti climbed onto the top rope and came off with a diving head butt, right to Striker's abdomen.

Machetti then lifted Striker to his feet and attempted to irish whip him across the ring. But Striker reversed it and instead sent Machetti across the ring, but Machetti took it all in stride and jumped onto the middle rope, spring boarded off of it, and came back, and took Striker down with the Over Castle Take Over. From there Machetti lifted Striker up again and kicked him in the gut, then planted him with an Impaler. Machetti then pressed Striker's shoulders to the mat and went for a pin, but at two Machetti pulled Striker's shoulder up.

Machetti smirked as he got to his feet and then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Machetti then hoisted himself onto the top rope and came off with a Spring Board Body Splash. But Machetti wasn't done there, Machetti got back to his feet, then walked to the corner and climbed onto the top rope. Machetti then jumped off of the top and flipped in mid air before landing leg first across Striker's throat for the Decapitator. Machetti then pinned Striker's shoulders to the mat and got the three count.

"Hey Striker," said Machetti as he got a mic, "you just learned a valuable lesson, oh and SCHOOL'S OUT SUCKER!!"

_Riot Time_ then hit as Machetti got out of the ring and got his pipe, then walked back to the entrance ramp, occasionally stopping to high-five a fan or taunt Striker, who was still laying unconscious in the middle of the ring. Machetti finally gave the crowd one last smirk before going through the curtain and to the back.

**---x---**

Paul Heyman's music hit as he made his way down to the ring with the current ECW Champion the Big Show. Show and Heyman got in the ring and then addressed the crowd.

"You know, people thought we were crazy for putting the title on the line in an Extreme Elimination Chamber," said Heyman, "and on top of that, to load the chamber with various foreign objects and weapons."

"Yeah this match is the most dangerous match in wrestling history," said Big Show as the fans started chanting 'what', "Yeah you're five years behind. But now the chamber has me putting my title on the line against five other men, and you know what, I like the odds. Because everyone that I have faced so far, hasn't even been a challenge for me. I've beaten the best the WWE had to offer; Undertaker, Ric Flair, Sabu, Sandman, and Batista."

But suddenly _Riot Time _hit and Machetti made his way down to the ring, with his pipe in hand. Machetti got in the ring and faced off with Big Show, and Heyman begging Show not to fight Machetti. For a moment it appeared that Big Show was going to leave, but suddenly he took down Machetti with a huge cheap shot. Machetti had dropped his pipe when he hit the ground, but he quickly got back to his feet. Only to see, Big Show charging at him with the ECW Championship in his hand.

Machetti thought fast and ducked under the belt as Big Show tried to crush his head, then unloaded on Big Show with a series of forearms and punches. Machetti then grabbed the ECW title that Big Show had dropped and bashed the giant in the head with it, and knocked him out of the ring and down to the floor. Machetti then taunted Big Show and stood ready to fight in the middle of the ring, but Show began freaking out at ringside. Show grabbed the top of the steal steps and through it through the air, then he and Heyman slowly left for the back.

Machetti then smirked down at the ECW Title he still had in his his hands, then took it and wrapped it around his waist. Machetti smirked at the fans, who cheered loudly. They might be seeing a preview of December to Dismember.

**---x---**

It was Friday Night and Smackdown was airing on the CW from Long Island New York. JBL and Michael Cole had just done their introductions when a big red blast of pyro went off, and then Kane's music hit. Kane and Machetti then appeared on the entrance ramp and made their way down to the ring, where the cage has been lowered around it. For this match Machetti was wearing red shorts and his chain link vest, but he didn't have his pipe with him. Kane and Machetti confidently went through the door of the cage then turned to the entrance ramp and waited.

MVP's music hit and the "Power Ranger" made his way down to the ring in one of his custom body suits. But MVP didn't seem too eager to get into the ring with two men, so he waited for a minute. Test's music hit and the ECW Extremist made his way down to ring side and stood next to MVP. The two of them then walked over to the cage door and finally went inside, with Test going in first of course. The rules of the match were simple, the first TEAM to escape the cage would win.

MVP and Test turned around and checked to make sure that they were sealed in, then they turned around, only for MVP to find Kane's hand around his throat, and for Test to be on the receiving end of a corkscrew dropkick. Kane threw MVP across the ring and began brutalizing him, as Machetti went to work on Test, by lifting him up to his feet and slamming him face first into the steel cage. Kane went to attacked MVP, who was leaning against a turnbuckle, but was met with an elbow to the face.

MVP then reversed his and Kane's positions and went to work on him with right hands. Meanwhile, Machetti attempted to slam Test's head into the cage again, but Test blocked it and ended up slamming Machetti's head into the cage. Test then grabbed Machetti's head and slammed him down to the mat, then worked over him with some stomps. Meanwhile MVP was still working over Kane in the corner and had got him down to a crouch. MVP then ran across the ring and attempted to escape the cage, but Kane caught him and brought MVP back in, hard.

MVP landed in the middle of the ring and began backing away from Kane, only to get himself in the middle of Machetti and Test. Test had been working over Machetti with stomps, but had stopped when he saw MVP attempting to escape. This gave Machetti time to capitalize, which he did by getting to his feet and hitting Test with a series of punches and forearms. When MVP got involved Machetti immediately decked him with a right hand, and then went back to Test.

On the ground MVP crawled his way over to the door of the cage, and the referee on the outside was about to open the door, when Kane came and grabbed MVP by the leg and dragged him back into the middle of the ring. MVP sat in the mat and begged Kane not to hurt him, but Machetti suddenly landed on him with a standing moonsault. Machetti had been fighting with Test, but had finally taken him down with a corkscrew dropkick, Machetti was standing nearby MVP while he was begging, so Machetti just did a backflip and landed on MVP.

But Test got up and came over and pulled Machetti off of MVP by the hair. But Test was suddenly leveled by a big boot, courtesy of Kane. Machetti and Kane then traded opponents and Kane went to work on Test in the corner, while Machetti went back to MVP. MVP suddenly found himself more confident, now that he wasn't facing a monster. But when MVP went to punch Machetti in the face, only for Machetti to duck the punch and take him down with a clothesline, MVP realized Machetti wasn't a slouch either.

Machetti grabbed MVP and whipped him across the ring, then ran at him and hit MVP with a body splash then sent him flying with a hurricurana. Meanwhile Test and Kane were hitting each other with hard right hands, but neither of them was going down. Machetti, who had just sent MVP flying, saw this and snuck behind Test, winked at Kane, then got on his hand and knees behind Test. Kane then smirked and shove Test as hard as he could, which resulted in Test tripping over Machetti and falling to the mat.

Meanwhile MVP found himself unattended and decided to make a break for it. Kane saw this and ran to the other side of the cage and pulled MVP back down to the mat by the leg. Kane then began stomping on MVP, while Test glared at his partner, was that idiot going to leave him alone in the cage! Test was suddenly brought out of his thoughts, when Machetti landed on him with a standing leg drop across the throat. Machetti then got to his feet and stepped back, while Test rolled onto his stomach, then ran at him and nailed a dropkick to the face.

On the other side of the ring Kane had just leveled MVP with a throat thrust, then both Machetti and Kane turned around to find their partner standing. Machetti and Kane then lifted Test and MVP, respectively, to their feet, then whipped them across the ring. Test and MVP ended up colliding in the middle of the ring, and both of them fell to the ground.

Machetti and Kane then walked over to Test and MVP, then the two of them grabbed MVP and lifted him high up into the air for a double vertical suplex, then brought him down hard to the mat. But suddenly Test struck and took Kane down with a running big boot. Then Test grabbed Machetti and hoisted him onto his shoulders, and hit Machetti with his swinging neck-breaker finisher. Test then walked to the side of the cage and began climbing, when Kane suddenly sat up, got to his feet and grabbed Test, pulled him down to the mat.

Machetti was still down, but had now rolled over to one of the walls of the cage to stay out of the way, when suddenly Maria ran down the entrance ramp with Machetti's pipe. Maria quickly gave the pipe to Machetti, by sliding it through the hold in the cage wall. Machetti then smiled at Maria before getting back to his feet. Test and MVP looked like they were going to piss themselves when they saw the pipe. Kane who had his back to Machetti turned to see Machetti with his pipe. Kane's only reaction was to start laughing.

Machetti and Kane approached Test and MVP in a menacing manner, both of their partners quickly got to their feet and attempted to climb up the cage wall. But Kane grabbed MVP and pulled him back down into the ring. While Machetti hit Test on the back with his pipe, causing Test to fall off of the cage wall and down to the mat. Kane then lifted MVP to his feet and held him from behind, which allowed Machetti to nail MVP in the stomach with the pipe.

Kane dropped MVP and let him fall to the mat, then began stomping the hell out him. Meanwhile Test had gotten to his feet, and attempted to attack Machetti from behind while his back was turned. But Machetti saw it coming and in a flash turned around and smashed Test in the face with the pipe. Machetti then swung the pipe and hit Test in the stomach, then lifted his pipe up brought it down on Test's back, knocking him down to the mat.

Machetti then dropped his pipe and grabbed Test and lifted him to his feet, Machetti with Test clean across the ring and drove his head into the wall. Test fell to the mat and was busted open. Machetti then lifted Test to his feet again and began slamming Test's head into the cage wall, the grated Test's forehead against the steal wall. Meanwhile someone had noticed Machetti's pipe on the ground and picked it up. MVP looked up in horror, Kane had a pipe!

Test saw Kane with the pipe too, and quickly brought his foot up between Machetti's legs for a low blow then, jumped up onto the wall, and started climbing as fast as he possibly could. Machetti slowly recovered, then smirked and LET Test climb over the top and down to the floor. Test then completely ignored Maria, who was still staying at ringside, and ran up the ramp and to the back. Machetti then turned around to face Kane and MVP, the later practically wet his body suit. It was now two-on-one!

Machetti walked over to MVP and lifted him to his feet then shoved him towards Kane, who swung the pipe and knocked MVP down to the ground. Machetti then lifted MVP to his feet and drove his head into the steal cage, then shoved him back into Kane, who leveled MVP with a pipe shot to the head. A red trickle then appeared on MVP's forehead, MVP was busted open. Machetti then smirked at Kane and walked over to a corner and undid the top pad.

Then Machetti walked back over to Kane and MVP, Kane then dropped the pipe and grabbed MVP and lifted him up and onto his shoulder. Kane then walked over to the exposed turnbuckle and dropped MVP face first down on it for 'snake eyes.' The blood was now flowing freely from MVP's head, and was dripping down his face and into his eyes. Kane then lifted MVP up into the air, flipped him upside-down and slammed him down the mat for a scoop slam.

Machetti then walked over to MVP and lifted him to his feet, then kicked MVP in the gut and went for an Impaler, but suddenly MVP struck and raked Machetti's eyes, then kicked him in the groin. Machetti went down hard, and MVP immediately ran away from Kane. MVP then grabbed the discarded pipe and nailed Kane clean across the head with a hard shot. Kane teeter for minute, but then a second shot with the pipe took him down.

MVP then dropped the pipe and jumped onto the cage wall and began climbing up it. But when MVP was three quarters of the way up the cage, Kane sat up. Kane looked up and noticed MVP, then got up and walked over to Machetti. Kane lifted up Machetti carried him over to the wall MVP was on, and then used his immense to Machetti up the cage wall to the top. Machetti grabbed onto the top of the cage and hoisted himself up so he could straddle the top of the cage.

MVP looked at Machetti in horror, but Machetti immediately struck MVP with some hard right hands to the already bleeding forehead. But suddenly MVP started fighting back and began punching Machetti in the face, both Machetti and MVP were now having a slug fest, fifteen feet in the air, on the top of a steel cage. But suddenly Machetti brought his head back and smashed it into MVP's for a head butt, then Machetti grabbed MVP by the throat and tossed him off the wall and down into the ring.

Kane then smirked at MVP as he landed hard on his back in the middle of the ring. But Machetti wasn't done yet, Machetti slowly climbed up to his feet and stood on the top of the cage. Machetti then jumped high off of the cage and flipped in midair, then came down fifteen feet and landed across MVP's throat with a Decapitator, which practically decapitated MVP. Machetti then rolled off of MVP and onto his stomach in and attempt to recover from his fifteen foot fall.

Kane decided that now it was his turn. Kane then reached down and grabbed MVP by the throat, then lifted him high up into the air. Kane was about to drop MVP when he saw Machetti shake his head. So Kane kept holding MVP up, while Machetti struggled up to his feet, then slowly made his way over to the corner and got on the top rope. Kane then walked over to the corner, while still holding MVP up in the air and faced away from Machetti.

Machetti smirked and launched himself up into the air and over Kane and MVP's head. Then when he was halfway over Machetti grabbed the back of MVP's head, at the same time Kane slammed MVP down to the mat. MVP stood no chance, with the combination of the chokeslam, and Machetti pulling him head first down to the mat, the was unconscious on impact. Machetti and Kane then smirked at their handy-work, and climbed up the nearest cage wall, reached the top, and dropped down to the floor to win the match.

Kane and Machetti then celebrated together as _Riot Time_ hit, then the two of them plus Maria, walked up the entrance ramp and to the back. Leaving MVP still laying unconscious in the middle of the cage as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Wow that was a pretty long Chapter, just for a regular week.

Next Chapter: Survivor Series

Peace!


	35. Survivor Series

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Survivor Series**

**---x---**

World Wrestling Entertainment was live from Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Raw, Smackdown, and ECW were presenting WWE Survivor Series 2006. Suddenly MVP's music hit, and MVP made his way down to the ring through his signature entrance as Lillian began her introduction.

"The following contest is a Traditional Survivor Series, five on five, elimination tag match. Introducing first, from Miami Florida, M. V. P!" MVP walked somewhat nervously down to the ring and got in then awaited his team, just as Test's music hit, "and his partners, introducing first, from Toronto Canada, Test!" Test walked confidently down to the ring and got in and stood next to MVP. The two of them had faced Kane and Machetti in a cage match two nights ago on Smackdown, and the match did not end in their favor.

Umaga's music then hit as the Samoan Bulldozer made his way down to the ring with Estrada, "from the Isle of Samoa, Umaga!" continued Lillian, as Umaga got into the ring, only to walk right passed his partners and get out the other side. Finlay's music then played in the arena, "from Belfast Ireland, Finlay!" Finlay made his way down to the ring with his shillelagh (A/ N: that's a hard word to spell), but was stopped by a referee, while another came from behind and stole Finlay's shillelagh.

Finlay then got into the ring as the Team Captain, the Big Show made his entrance, "from Tampa Florida, the Big Show." Big Show got in the ring with his team, and he, Test, MVP, and Finlay faced the entrance and waited for their opponents. Umaga was still on the outside, clearly he didn't like anyone. Then Team Big Show got out of the ring as Rob Van Dam's music hit.

"And the opponents, from Battle Creek Michigan, Rob Van Dam!" continued Lillian as RVD got in the ring Then Sabu's music hit and the ECW original made his way down to the ring. "And the partners, the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal, Death Defying Maniac, Sabu!!" Sabu then got in the ring and stood next to RVD and waited for the rest of their team, while keeping an eye on their opponents.

Then Machetti's music hit, and he made his appearance accompanied by Maria. Machetti was wearing his chain-link ECW vest, and a pair of red shorts. "From Detroit Michigan, being accompanied by Maria, Machetti!" Maria then gave Machetti a kiss on the cheek and a hug, then Machetti ran forward jumped in between the middle and bottom rope, then in one motion landed, rolled forward, then stood up and raised his arms in the air.

Machetti then shook hands with RVD and Sabu, and then the three of them turned to their opponents as a large blast of red pyro hit along with Kane's theme music. Kane then made his way down to the ring, "weighing in at three hundred twenty five pounds, Kane!" Kane then went over the top rope and got in the ring with his team mates. Machetti made his way over to Kane with a smirk on his face and stood next to him as John Cena's Music hit, "from West Newberry Massachusetts, John Cena!"

On the outside of the ring Team Big Show regrouped and tried to figure out who would start the match, but Umaga answered that for them and quickly got in the ring and went to attack John Cena. But Cena dodge Umaga and Umaga ran right into the ring post. But Umaga didn't stop, he immediately attacked Rob Van Dam and Sabu and knocked them both off of the apron. Umaga then turned around into a series of punches from Cena, and was knocked back against the ropes, then Cena whipped Umaga across the ring, and knocked him over the top rope with a shoulder tackle.

Cena then tagged in RVD who took down Finlay and landed on him with a standing corkscrew leg drop. But on the outside Umaga was going crazy, and pulled apart JR and King's monitor. Umaga then brought the monitor into the ring and used it to level RVD. Sabu then ran in, but Umaga hit him with the monitor as well. Finally Umaga hit Cena with the monitor and knocked him out of the ring. The referee then called for the bell and Umaga was disqualified, and thus eliminated from the match up.

Umaga and Estrada stood over Cena on the outside, but eventually made their way to the back. But while that was happening Test and MVP had gotten in the ring, but Kane and Machetti quickly got in as well and began brawling with Test and MVP. After a series of punches, throat thrusts and clotheslines, Test and MVP were knocked out of the ring, Kane and Machetti were the only ones left standing in the ring. But the two of them then got out and onto the apron as did Sabu and most of Team Big Show.

Finlay and RVD then started off in the ring, with Finlay taking RVD down then hitting his sit down splash on RVD's chest. Finlay then got up and tagged in Test, who started going to work on RVD, but RVD started to mount a comeback and began taking control of Test. But when RVD bounced off of the ropes looking for a crossbody, Test caught him and dropped RVD down onto his knee for a backbreaker. Test then tagged in Finlay, who went to work on RVD with an elbow to the face.

Finlay then tagged in MVP, who put RVD in a chin lock. Blood was dripping from RVD's mouth as he attempted to mount a comeback be hitting MVP with a series of elbows. RVD then got to his feet and bounced off of the ropes, dodged a back drop attempt, and rolled MVP up into a cradle, but only got a two count. RVD then lifted MVP up to his feet, but took him down with a spin kick, and then a back kick. RVD then hit Test with a spinning kick, and then took Finlay down with a hard kick to the jaw.

RVD then ran at Big Show and hit a baseball slide to Big Show's knee and took him down off of the apron. But as RVD got back into the middle of the ring, Test grabbed Van Dam's leg and dragged him out of the ring, leaving MVP standing there alone, while Machetti tapped Kane on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. On the outside, Test hoisted RVD onto his shoulder and attempted to ram RVD's head into the post, but RVD slid down and rammed Test's head into the post.

In the ring MVP turned around to see Kane standing in the ring behind him. Before he could react, Kane grabbed MVP by the throat and slammed him to the mat with a chokeslam. Kane then got back on the apron as RVD got onto the top rope and hit MVP with a Five Star Frog Splash, RVD then went for the pin and got the three count, eliminating MVP from the match. But as soon as RVD stood up Test ran in the ring and practically took RVD's head off with a big boot. Test then got the pin and eliminated RVD.

Sabu then got in the ring and caught Test with a cradle pin, but only got a two count. Test then got up and threw Sabu out of the ring and followed him out. But test didn't get to do anything to RVD because Machetti suddenly ran at him and took him down with a running corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then helped Sabu back into the ring as the referee began yelling at Machetti to get back onto the apron. But while the referee was yelling at Machetti, Test attempted to hit Machetti from behind, but suddenly Maria came from behind and hit Test with a low blow.

Machetti then turned around and rolled Test back into the ring, before giving Maria's hand a squeeze and getting back on the apron. Sabu then got out of the ring and onto the apron, but Sabu flipped over the ropes and landed on Test with a Slingshot Leg Drop. Sabu then got up as Test got on his hands and knees. Sabu then jumped onto the middle rope, spring boarded off of it, grabbed Test's head as he stood up, and drove it down to the mat for a springboard Tornado DDT. Sabu then rolled Test onto his back and got the pin, and Test was eliminated.

Big Show then got in the ring, so Sabu ran jumped off of the middle rope and attempted to catch Big Show with a crossbody, but Big Show caught Sabu in midair, shifted Sabu around, and chokeslammed him down to the mat. Big Show then got the pin on Sabu, and eliminated him from the match. It was now three on two, Cena, Kane, and Machetti versus Big Show and Finlay.

Kane then stepped over the top rope and got in the ring and faced off with the Big Show. Big Show then suddenly grabbed Kane by the throat for a goozle and began squeezing Kane's throat as hard as he could, hoping to wear Kane down and get the chokeslam in. But suddenly Kane fought back and grabbed Big Show's throat with a goozle of his own. Kane and Big Show were at a stalemate, waiting for an advantage. But suddenly Little Bastard appeared from under the ring and got inside.

Little Bastard then stood in between the two seven foot giants, who were both still holding each other's throats with goozles. Little Bastard then looked up at Big Show and Kane before running away and getting out of the ring. But this was enough to distract the referee who followed Little Bastard across the ring. Meanwhile Finlay pulled a new shillelagh out from under the ring and clipped Kane behind the knee. This gave Big Show the opening and the advantage that he needed.

Big Show suddenly lifted Kane up into the air by the throat, then slammed him down to the mat for a huge chokeslam. Big Show then pinned Kane for a three count and eliminated him from the match. Cena then ran in and attacked Big Show, but Big Show caught Cena and hit him with a powerslam. Then Big Show got up and tagged in Finlay, and then the Irish Man went to work on Cena with some stomps in the corner. But then Finlay tagged Big Show back in.

Big Show shoved Cena into the corner and began working him over with some huge chops in the corner. But then Show tagged Finlay back in who worked over Cena with some shoulder thrusts into the corner. Finlay then threw Cena into the middle of the ring and then climbed onto the middle rope, but as Finlay reached Cena, Cena managed to get his foot up, and contacted with Finlay's face. Cena then crawled across the ring and made the desperate tag to Machetti.

Machetti came in and was on fire, immediately taking down Finlay with a clothesline, and then again with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then lifted Finlay back up to his feet and kicked him in the gut and went for an Impaler. But Finlay raked Machetti's eyes and managed to free himself from Machetti. Finlay then went to attack Machetti, but Machetti quickly caught Finlay and sent him flying with an Exploder Suplex. Machetti then went for a pin, but Big Show got in the ring and broke it up.

Cena then got in, and he and Machetti hit Big Show with a clothesline, but at the same time, Big Show countered and double clotheslined both Cena and Machetti. Big Show, Machetti, and Cena were all down in the middle of the ring, but Finlay had rolled to the outside and was now looking under the ring. Finlay emerged holding Little Bastard and brought the evil Leprechaun into the ring. Finlay then attempted to throw Little Bastard at Machetti, but Machetti quickly caught Little Bastard and threw him back at Finlay.

Finlay caught Little Bastard, and then threw him back at Machetti and the two of them began a Hot Potato Match with Little Bastard as Machetti threw him back. Finlay then attempted to throw Little Bastard back at Machetti, but this time Machetti ducked, and Little Bastard ended up in the arms of John Cena. But Machetti wasted no time and quickly planted Finlay with an Impaler, Machetti then rolled Finlay onto his back and got the pin.

Cena then lifted Little Bastard onto his shoulders and attempted to hit him with the F-U, but Big Show suddenly got up and hit Cena with a big boot to the face. Cena fell to the ground and Little Bastard rolled off of him and out of the ring, then crawled back under the ring to hide again. Machetti then got up and ran at Big Show, jumped into the air and took him down with a crossbody. Cena then walked over to Big Show and lifted him to his feet and attempted a suplex, but was having no luck at lifting the five hundred pounder.

Machetti then got in the ring and hooked Big Show's other arm over his and then together Cena and Machetti hit Big Show with a double suplex. Machetti rolled out of the way and clutched his back while Cena went for the pin. But Big Show showed his resiliency and kicked out at two. Cena then taunted Big Show and hit him with the Five Knuckle Shuffle Fist Drop, but before Cena could get any further Big Show suddenly grabbed Cena by the throat and got back to his feet.

Cena was in BIG trouble, he was about to be on the receiving end of a chokeslam. But Machetti suddenly got into the ring and rammed Big Show in the stomach with a shoulder thrust. Big Show stumbled backwards and then bounced off of the ropes and came back, Cena then caught Big Show, hoisted him up onto his shoulders and nailed him with an impressive FU. Cena was about to go for the pin, but suddenly Machetti got back to his feet and stopped Cena from getting the pin.

Cena then glared at Machetti, who pointed to the top rope, but Cena suddenly nodded and understood. Cena then held Big Show's shoulder's down as Machetti climbed onto the top rope. Cena then jumped out of the way, as Machetti jumped off of the top rope and flipped in mid air, then landed with his leg across Big Show's throat for the Decapitator. Machetti then looked at Cena and questioned which of them was the legal man. Cena simply shrugged and pressed Big Show's shoulders to the mat, while Machetti hooked Big Show's legs, then together Cena and Machetti got the pin and won the match.

Cena's theme song hit as Machetti and John Cena celebrated together in the ring. Maria then joined the two survivors and raised their hands into the air in victory. Machetti then gave Maria a quick kiss as Lillian got back into the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen here are your winners, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Kane, Machetti, and John Cena!" Cena, Machetti, and Maria then left the ring together and headed up the ramp to the back. The three of them stopped to high five some fans, before going through the curtains to the back.

"Nice job out there man," said Cena once they were through the curtain. "Especially that double suplex, I wasn't sure if we could get him up or not."

"Yeah I thought you had gone crazy out there," answered Zack, "I mean you were trying to suplex Big Show on your own."

"Well I was very impressed with both of you," said Maria as she gave Zack a quick kiss. "Zack, I think that was one of your biggest wins yet. But beating Jeff for the title was probably bigger."

"Well he might have a bigger one coming up," came the voice of Vince McMahon as the Chairman of the WWE walked up to Cena, Maria, and Zack, "Cena, Maria, could you give us a moment please?" Maria and Cena nodded before walking off down the hallway and rounding a corner.

"Zack I'm very proud of the work you've been doing lately," said Vince, "you've been wrestling on Raw, ECW, AND for the past two week you've been wrestling in matches on Smackdown!"

"Well it's been really fun sir," said Zack, "I mean, just being here in the WWE is a dream come true. Working with everyone, and the reaction and energy I get from the fans is a huge rush and I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"Well I'm happy to hear that," said Vince, "but I'm a little disappointed that your Intercontinental Title reign was so short. With all the work you've been doing I thought that would be a great gift to show my and everyone else's appreciation."

"That's alright sir," said Zack, "just winning the title from Jeff in that match at Cyber Sunday was enough. I mean it was a great match and I came out on top with gold around my waist. I can't think of a better ending."

"Well," said Vince, "I still think that there are bigger and better things out there for you Zack. By the way are you ready for the Elimination Chamber next week?"

"Yeah I think so," said Zack, "my pipe's going to be allowed in there right?"

"I think we can work something out," said Vince with a smirk, "but speaking of the Chamber, you know how Paul's been hurting lately right?"

"Yeah, I've heard some things. But Paul's a big though guy, I think he can pull through," answered Zack.

"Well you know he's been working through a few nagging injuries lately and we might need to give him some time off," said Vince.

"So what's going to happen with the title?" asked Zack.

"Well here's the thing," said Vince, "most of the people in the back are pulling for Rob to win, but because of that drug problem that went down earlier this summer, I'm not too eager to put the gold around his waist, the same goes with Terry. That leaves us with you, Phil, and Andrew. Most of the board thinks that it's a little too early to put a main championship around Phil's waist, and some are saying the same for you, and we are not positive if Andrew can become the new leading face in ECW, he just doesn't have the star power."

"So then do you even know who's going to win?" asked Zack.

"No," answered Vince honestly, "but you are one of the three choices, and due to the work you've been putting in recently I'm behind you."

"Thank you sir," said Zack, he was truly touched, the Chairman of the WWE wanted him to be the next ECW Champion.

"Now the plans are still in the air, but I think we'll have a decision by the end of ECW on Tuesday," said Vince, "so we're going to gauge the fans' reaction by putting you in a main event match against Paul on Tuesday. If all goes well, you might have a new belt on Sunday."

"Seriously?" asked Zack.

"Seriously," said Vince before turning to leave, "I'll keep you posted. See you around Zack."

"Good bye sir," answered Zack. A huge smile spread across Zack's face as he walked off down the hallway, only to be tackled to the ground by an ecstatic Maria.

"Why do I get the feeling that you heard the entire thing," said Zack from the floor.

"It's probably just a hunch," said Maria with a huge smile on her face as she gave Zack a warm hug.

"Are you planning on getting off of me anytime soon?" asked Zack.

"I don't know," said Maria, "you're pretty comfy."

Well it would be great if you two could get up," said a familiar voice, "I'm getting embarrassed just watching you."

Zack and Maria blushed red as they looked up and saw Brian and Paul as well as John Cena all looking down at them with smirks on their faces. Zack and Maria quickly separated and got up.

"So what's this hugging on the floor in the middle of the hallway all about?" asked Paul, Brian and I were just walking down the hallway and we saw Maria tackle you to the ground."

"Zack's being pushed personally by Vince McMahon to be the next ECW Champion," answered Cena.

"Are you serious!!" asked Brian.

"Dude, that's awesome!!" exclaimed Paul.

"Wait Zack's being pushed to be the next ECW Champion?" asked Michael who appeared out of no where with Paul his partner in crime.

"Yeah," answered Maria happily.

"Well that means we need to celebrate," said Paul (HHH), "we are in Philly tomorrow night right?"

"Oh great, I think I know where this is going," said Michael.

"Zack," said Paul (HHH) as he put his arm around Zack's shoulder, "tonight we're going out and we are going to celebrate, and when we're done, both you and that chick of yours are going to be so drunk off of your toes you're going to have the worst hangover ever in the morning."

"Sounds like a fun evening," said Maria with a smile.

"Well hurry up, get changed, get showered, then meet us back here," said Paul (HHH), "Mike, feel up to being DD tonight?"

"Aren't I always," asked Michael.

"Well if you want we can get Phil and he can keep you company," suggested Zack.

"That's a good idea," said Paul (HHH), "alright, we're having a big party and everyone's going to be there. I'll talk to Steph and see if we can get a bar bought out for the night."

"Alright everybody, lets go and get our stuff done," said Michael, "we'll meet back in the caf later."

"You hear that Brian we're getting invited to a party!" said Paul, "I was beginning to lose hope after hanging out with you all the time."

"Oh shut up!" snapped Brian as he and Paul walked off.

"Well Zack, we need to get you showered up," said Maria with a smile, "so hurry up or Dave's gonna have the match won already."

"Alright, alright," said Zack as the two of them started walking off down the hallway, but then a sudden thought hit Zack. "Wait, did you just say that WE needed to get me showered up?"

"Did I stutter?" asked Maria as she continued walking down the hallway.

"No ma'am," answered Zack with a huge smile as he hurried after her.

To make a long story short, Paul pulled through and they rented a bar for the night. Zack and Maria celebrated for most of the night, and true to Paul's word both of them were tripping over each other when it was time to go. It was an extremely enjoyable evening for both of them.

**---x---**

Okay I lied before when I said the next chapter was going to be an entire week long. Then next Chapter will include Raw and ECW, then the one after it will be entirely December to Dismember. Sorry about the confusion.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	36. December to Dismember or Bust

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been on Raw for a while now and has developed both friends and enemies. Machetti is easily now one of the busiest superstars around, working both ECW, Raw, and sometimes more in a single week.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and my alone.

**Rating:** T

**---x---**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: December to Dismember or Bust**

Raw was live from Pittsburg Pennsylvania, it was the day after Survivor Series and Raw came back from a commercial and Torrie Wilson was making her entrance for the Number One Contender Diva Battle Royal. Melina, Candice Michelle, Victoria, and Maria were all already in the ring, and Machetti was leaning against the announce table trying to stay out of the way. Machetti had a brief conversation with Mickie James, while Lillian Garcia explained the rules of the match to the fans. The bell then rang and the match was immediately under way.

Victoria started off taking on BOTH Candice and Torrie, while Melina quickly went after Maria and almost eliminated her right off of the back, but Maria held onto the ropes and stopped herself from being thrown out, then when Melina got close enough Maria rammed her shoulder into Melina's stomach and got back into the ring. Maria then went on the attack and kicked Melina in the abdomen, but Melina came back with an eye rake, then threw Maria into the turnbuckle, ran at her, and hit her with a vicious clothesline.

Meanwhile Victoria had singled out Torrie Wilson and was working on her in the corner. Victoria then held Torrie from behind and called over Melina, who walked over to Torrie and slapped her across the face. Victoria then whipped Torrie into the corner and directed traffic and told Melina to clothesline Torrie. But as Melina approached Victoria suddenly turned on her and almost took Melina's head off with a clothesline. Victoria then lifted Melina to her feet, ran with her across the ring and threw her over the top rope.

Victoria then set her sights on Maria who was in the middle of whispering something to Machetti. But Victoria struck quickly and kicked Maria in the stomach then irish whipped her across the ring and over the top rope. But Maria held onto the top rope and stayed on the apron as Machetti ran round the ring and stood behind Maria, whispering encouraging advice to Maria. Victoria had meanwhile grabbed Torrie and irish whipped her into Maria, but Maria managed to keep herself on the apron.

Victoria then pushed Torrie up against the ropes and knocked her over the top rope with a clothesline, thus eliminating her from the match. Victoria then clotheslined Maria and knocked her off of the apron, but Maria was suddenly caught in mid air by Machetti, who quickly put Maria back on the apron and stepped back as the referee came over and yelled at him. Machetti then protested and said that Lillian said nothing in the rules that he couldn't catch Maria, only that both of a diva's feet had to touch the ground to be eliminated.

The referee then backed off but kept Machetti in the corner of his eye. Meanwhile, Maria had rolled back into the ring and had gone unnoticed to Victoria, who had turned her back on Maria and was focusing her attention on Candice Michelle. Machetti then called Maria and told her to wait a minute, because Candice was beginning to mount a comeback against Victoria. Candice was frantically hitting Victoria with elbows, and then Candice lifted Victoria up onto her shoulders and dumped Victoria onto the apron.

But Victoria showed some in ring skill and stayed on the apron. Candice then hit Victoria with some forearms, but Victoria still held onto the apron. Victoria then hit Candice in the face with a hard kick, got back in the ring and tossed Candice over the top rope and out of the match. Machetti then tapped Maria on the shoulder, and Maria ran at Victoria and tackled her to the ground as she turned around. Victoria was taken completely by surprise and Maria started raining down punches on Victoria's face.

But Victoria got her bearing back and used her strength to show Maria off of her. Victoria quickly got to her feet and began stomping on Maria, which Machetti didn't like one bit. But Maria slowly got onto her hands and knees, then quickly dodged and incoming stomp, slipped behind Victoria, grabbed her legs and took her down from behind. Maria then rolled across Victoria's back and grabbed Victoria's head for a headlock.

Maria held the headlock in for a while, hoping to wear Victoria down so she would be easier to eliminate, but Victoria slowly began getting onto her hands and knees and eventually managed to power out of the headlock and threw Maria to the ground. Victoria then showed some athleticism and nailed Maria with a standing moonsault, then got back up to her feet and lifted Maria up with her. Victoria then hoisted Maria onto her shoulder and walked over to the ring ropes, intent on dumping Maria out of the ring.

But as she attempted to do that, Maria wrapped her legs around Victoria's neck, and flipped her over the top rope with her. Victoria and Maria then both fell to the ground AT THE SAME TIME! The referee was confused beyond belief and just shrugged before running away at the look Victoria and Machetti were giving him. It was at that moment that Victoria went into CAB mode, (Crazy-Ass Bitch Mode). Victoria quickly got to her feet stomped on Maria and then rolled her back into the ring.

Victoria then put Maria's head between her legs and hoisted Maria up into position for the Widow's Peak. But before Victoria could execute the move Machetti got into the ring, and shouted for Maria to counter. Maria did just as Machetti had instructed her and pulled her legs away from Victoria, then using all of her weight drove the back of Victoria's head down to the mat for an Inverted DDT. Maria then ran across the ring and got onto the top rope, lunged at Victoria and nailed her with a top rope leg drop.

Maria's music played as she got up and quickly ran over to Machetti and gave him a hug, but their celebration was interrupted by Women's Champion Mickie James getting into the ring, with a live mic. "Wait so who's the number one contender then?" asked Mickie as she looked from Maria and Machetti, to the unconscious Victoria. Maria smirked at Mickie before walking over to her and taking the mic, "You know Mickie," said Maria in that sweet voice that only she could do, "if you were really a great Champion it wouldn't matter."

"Oh it doesn't," said Mickie as she pulled her mic away from Maria, "I am the Women's Champion and I will take on all comers, including you and Victoria."

"Then I guess you just answered your own question then didn't you," said Maria as she stole the mic back, "so for now on, leave the question asking to the experts." Maria's music then hit once again and Maria and Machetti left the ring and headed to the back.

**---x---**

Triple H and Shawn Michaels then walked down the hall and found Dusty Rhodes and Arn Anderson. Rhodes commented on Shawn and Hunter's respect for Ric Flair, and told them that they respected them. Shawn invited the two legends to the party he was throwing for Ric Flair, saying he'd have chips, drinks, and maybe a karaoke machine. Shawn then walked off saying that this was going to be great.

This left Hunter alone with the legends, "I've got two words for you," said Triple H, "booze and broads." Ron Simmons and Machetti then showed up, Machetti had a smirk on his face as usual, and Ron only had one work for Triple H, "Damn!" Simmons, Rhodes, and Anderson, then walked off, and Triple H was about to leave when Machetti grabbed his shoulder and held him back. "'Chicks and booze' is three words," said Machetti, "and I'm sorry but I can't make it, so give my regards to the Nature Boy."

"Dude it's a party," said Triple H, "why can't you come?"

"Well Maria is not quite ready to leave yet, and I have a few things to take care of for now," explained Machetti.

"Alright man," said Triple H, "but if you want, you can stop by, have a quick drink then go on your way. You and Maria are always welcome."

"I'll try to do that," said Machetti, as he started walking off, "see you later."

**---x---**

In the arena Edge was doing his Cutting Edge interview segment and had called out his guest only for no one to appear. Orton then appeared and said that he had Edge's guest with him, but needed Edge to check for him. Edge walked over to Orton and confirmed that that was indeed his guest, then he and Orton dragged an extremely blood and unconscious Ric Flair down to the ring. Edge then taunted D-X, saying that they only care about themselves, and even went as far as to call D-X bullies.

Edge and Orton decided that they needed to send a message to Degeneration X, so Edge quickly got two chairs and set Flair up for a one man con-chair-to. But before Edge could deliver the blow to Flair's head, D-X's theme music hit. Edge and Orton then looked at the entrance in shock, they were positive that Hunter and Michaels had left for the night. But the person who appeared wasn't Triple H or Shawn Michaels, it turned out to be Machetti, who appeared to have been in the middle of a shower.

Machetti's long brown hair was dripping wet, and the only thing Machetti was wearing was a pair of blue jeans. But what Machetti did have was his steal pipe tightly clenched in his hand. Machetti sprinted down the entrance ramp and immediately swung his pipe at Edge, who managed to block the pipe shot with the chair he still had in his hands. Orton quickly pulled the bloody chair under Flair's head up and all three superstars faced off with their respective weapons.

Edge then pointed to Orton, his chair, the ground then back to himself. It only took a second for Orton to understand what Edge meant but when he did, both Edge and Orton began tuning up for a two man con-chair-to. Machetti looked a little worried for a moment, but when Edge and Orton simultaneously swung their chairs, Machetti dropped to the ground and dodge the shot. Machetti then let got of his pipe and while on the ground swung his legs out from under him and took Edge and Orton down with a break-dance type of move.

Machetti then slid his foot under his pipe and used his foot to flip it back up into his hand. Machetti then stood over the unconscious Ric Flair as Orton and Edge quickly high-tailed it out of there. Once Orton and Edge were gone Machetti called for the EMT's, who quickly rushed down with a stretcher and eventually wheeled Flair to the back. Raw then faded out and went to a commercial break.

When Raw came back from the commercial Machetti was shown in front of the locker room door. Machetti still had his pipe in his hand, when Maria, who also seemed to have been in the middle of a shower and was wearing only in a towel, ran up to Machetti with a live mic in her hands.

"Machetti can you pleas explain to us what happened out there?" asked Maria, as she held out the mid with one hand, and held the towel closed with the other.

"Well I think that Edge and Orton just displayed what kind of gutless cowards they are," answered Machetti, who was no longer his happy fun-loving self, he was now dead serious and looked just plain scary, and was still dripping wet, "they waited for D-X to leave the building, then blindsided Flair, and attempted to have a two man beat down on an unconscious man. Let me just say something to Edge and Orton, it is that kind of thing that makes me sick! Sure you can blindside a guy, but you don't blindside them when you are looking for revenge on someone else. Edge and Orton had no business attacking Ric Flair like they did tonight."

"And let me tell you something," said Machetti as he took the mic from Maria, who used her new free hand to help hold her towel closed, "Edge, Orton, if D-X doesn't get you for the stunt you pulled last week, I WILL. You can count on that."

The camera then went back to JR and King in the arena. At that moment Zack broke character and grabbed Maria for a passionate kiss. "If I ever become famous enough to have a DVD, that is definitely going on there," said Zack once he broke apart from Maria.

"I'll say," said Maria, "that was just down right sexy."

"Oh, and you're one to talk, Miss, I'm-Going-to-Interview-You-in-Only-Towel," retorted Zack.

"Ah, touché," said Maria with a sexy smirk, "let's just go back to what we were doing."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Zack as he opened the locker room door for Maria and quickly followed her in.

**---x---**

ECW was airing from Sci-Fi and it was just about time for the main-event, ECW World Champion Big Show vs. Machetti, in a non-title match. Machetti was shown walking towards the ring when he was stopped by ECW backstage interviewer, Rebecca.

"Machetti, tonight you're going to be facing ECW Champion Big Show, how do you feet?" asked Rebecca, but before Machetti even attempted to answer the question, Rebecca jumped at the sound of someone behind her clearing _her _throat.

"That, would be my job," said Maria as she quickly pulled the mic away from Rebecca and bumped her out of the way.

"So Machetti, tonight you are going to be wrestling the five hundred pound ECW Champion Big Show," said Maria as she regained her normal cheery tone, "The man you have been trying to get a one-on-one match with for about a month now. How do you feel about finally getting the match you wanted?"

"Well it's about time," answered Machetti, "it's true what you've said, I've been looking to face Big Show for over a month now, but week after week, Heyman manages to avoid putting his beloved champion in a match with me. So do you know what I did?"

"What?" asked Maria with a knowing smile.

"I earned myself a match with him," answered Machetti, "two weeks ago I came down here and took the contract for the sixth spot in the Extreme Elimination Chamber. Now as long as my name is on that dotted line I get a title match against Big Show. Now that Heyman's finally realized that I'm not joking around anymore, he decided to put me in a match with him. So all I can say is, it's about time."

Machetti then went to walk off screen but came back a second later, "oh and Maria could you do me two favors?" asked Machetti.

"Of course," answered Maria.

"The first, is to stay back here," said Machetti, "it's probably going to get messy out there and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine," conceded Maria, "and what was the other."

Machetti's response was to whisper something quietly in Maria's ear, "for the same reason of course," said Machetti as he finished telling Maria his request, "now I've gotta go. I've got a giant to slay."

Machetti then walked off screen as Maria dropped the mic and walked off the other side. In the arena, Big Show's music hit and the ECW World Champion made his way down to the ring with Paul Heyman. A clip of Big Show saying that he would prove that he was the most dominant athlete at December to Dismember by walking in champion and walking out champion was shown, but then before anything else could happen, ECW took a dreaded commercial break.

When ECW came back _Riot Time_ played in the arena and Machetti, with his pipe in his hand, slowly made his way down to the ring. To the untrained eye it would appear that Machetti was afraid of the Big Show, but actually it was quite the opposite. Machetti couldn't wait to get in the ring, but he was just keeping an eye out for Heyman's goons since he hadn't seen them at ringside. But Machetti eventually placed his pipe down on the ring steps while glancing over his shoulder, and finally got in the ring.

Before the bell rang Machetti and Big Show had a stare down, which was really funny to see because Machetti was just shy of six feet, while Big Show was a couple inches over seven feet. This resulted at Machetti staring at Big Show's hairy chest, rather than his eyes. But as soon as the bell rang Machetti went to work and began hitting Big Show with a series of right hands, which didn't seem to be having much of an effect. Machetti then took a few steps backwards and ran at Big Show and hit him with a clothesline.

But the clothesline didn't seem to have much of an effect on the giant, in fact it just made him angrier. Machetti then backed up across the ring and bounced off of the ropes and hit Big Show with a shoulder tackle, this managed to move Big Show but he didn't go down. Instead Big Show stumbled backwards, bounced off of the ropes, and practically took Machetti's head off with a huge clothesline. Big Show then took control and lifted Machetti high into the air for a vertical suplex.

But Machetti seemed to be really light to the Big Show, because Show was in no hurry to bring Machetti back down. Big Show stood there for a moment holding Machetti upside down about seven feet up in the air, but eventually Big Show fell backwards and drove Machetti back first into the mat with a loud thud. Big Show then pressed Machetti's shoulders to the mat and went for a pin, but Machetti managed to roll on of his shoulders off of the mat before the three count.

Big Show then lifted Machetti up to his feet and whipped him across the ring, then Big Show ran across the ring and splashed Machetti in the corner. Big Show pressed Machetti back against the turnbuckle, then quieted the crowd before slapping Machetti hard across the chest, the sound of the slap was sickening and echoed throughout the arena. Big Show has so much fun the first time that he decided to do it again, and once again gave Machetti a massive chop across the chest.

Big Show then stepped backwards and allowed Machetti to fall to the mat, Big Show then kicked Machetti in the side an rolled him over, then pressed his foot down on Machetti's chest and went for a pin. But Machetti got his shoulder up before the three. Big Show then walked over to the turnbuckle and climbed onto the second rope, Big Show bounced for a second, before pushing off of the turnbuckle and pointing his knee downward, but at the last second Machetti rolled out of the way, and Big Show ate the mat.

Machetti then pulled himself out of the ring and onto the apron, then stood up and was about to hoist himself onto the top rope when Heyman grabbed the back of Machetti's leg. Machetti kicked back at Heyman, and managed to knock the loud mouth off of him. But as Machetti turned back to the ring Big Show was on his feet, the giant quickly grabbed Machetti around the throat with both hands and easily flipped Machetti over the top rope and down to the mat.

Machetti hit the mat and rolled onto his side and clutched his stomach, but Big Show quickly approached Machetti and kicked him in the back. Machetti then rolled onto his stomach, while Big Show pressed his huge boot down hard into Machetti's back. Big Show then pressed down harder with his foot and lifted his free foot into the air. The five hundred pounder was now standing on the barely two hundred pound Machetti. Big Show eventually stepped off of Machetti, rolled him onto his back, covered but only got two.

Big Show then lifted Machetti up to his feet and whipped him across the ring, but Machetti thought on his feet and jumped onto the middle rope, then spring-boarded off of it and finally managed to take Big Show down by driving the back of Show's head down to the mat with the Over Castle Take Over. Machetti then went for the pin, but Big Show kicked out. And boy did he kick out, with on motion Show pushed Machetti off of him and sent him flying across the ring.

Big Show got onto this hands and knees as Machetti quickly got to his feet and ran at Big Show and nailed him with a running dropkick. But Big Show stayed on his hands and knees, barely even feeling the move. Machetti quickly began kicking Big Show, repeatedly and hard in the side, but Big Show simply swatted Machetti away and got onto his knees. Machetti came back at Big Show and started clubbing him on the back, and frantically hitting the giant with a series of forearms.

But Big Show used both of his hands and showed Machetti to the ground and then got back to his feet. Machetti saw Big Show stand up and quickly ran to the ropes, Machetti jumped onto the middle rope and spring-boarded off of it, but in one motion Big Show caught Machetti in mid air and slammed him down to the mat. Big Show then lifted up Machetti and whipped him into the corner and began working him over with huge punches.

Big Show then stepped backwards and stood on one leg while driving his other into Machetti's throat. The referee started the five count that would disqualify Big Show, and Show took his foot off of Machetti's throat just before the five count. Machetti was leaning limply against the turnbuckle as Big Show backed up across the ring, then Big Show ran clean across the ring, looking to splash Machetti into the corner again, but Machetti dove out of the way at the very last second, causing Big Show to smash into the corner.

Machetti then ran at Big Show and jumped in the air and smashed into him for a turnbuckle crossbody, then jumped into the air and took Big Show down with a hurricurana. While Big Show got back to his feet Machetti ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes, jumped high into the air and took Big Show down with a crossbody. Machetti rolled off of Big Show and climbed out onto the apron, then hoisted himself onto the top rope, spring boarded off of it and landed on Big Show with a Spring Board Body Splash.

Machetti then went for the pin but Big Show managed to kick out before the three count. Machetti then got back to his feet ran across the ring, jumped onto the middle rope, back flipped in mid air and landed on Big Show for a springboard moonsault. Again Machetti went for the pin, but again Big Show kicked out. Machetti again got to his feet and went to the corner and climbed onto the top rope. Machetti was about to jump off onto the prone giant but Heyman was suddenly on the ring apron next to Machetti.

Machetti quickly slapped Heyman in the face and knocked him off of the apron, then jumped off of the top rope, flipped in mid air and landed on Big Show for a Decapitator. Machetti then went for the pin and finally got the three count. But the second Machetti's theme music hit, Heyman's security rushed the ring and attacked Machetti. But Machetti took the first one down with a corkscrew dropkick, and drove the other's head down to the mat with an Impaler.

But suddenly Test came out of no where and practically took Machetti's head off with a running Big Boot. Big Show and one Heyman's security soon came around and soon all of them were quadruple teaming Machetti. But suddenly CM Punk appeared and sprinted down the ramp, grabbed Machetti's pipe, which was still on the ring steps, and got in the ring. Punk immediately took down one of Heyman's security guys with a hard shot to the head, then dropped the pipe and laid the other out with a Uranage.

Punk was rolling the security guys out of the ring, when Test attacked him from behind and knocked Punk down to the mat. Test went to work on Punk while Big Show worked over Machetti with huge stomps. But suddenly RVD and Sabu hit the ring, both of them wielding a chair. Sabu threw his chair and Test then ran at him and drop kicked it into his face. Meanwhile RVD threw the chair at Big Show and hit him with the Van Daminator.

But unlike Test, Big Show stayed on his feet. But Sabu quickly turned around and hit Big Show in the stomach with his chair, while Van Dam smashed Big Show in the head with his. Big Show hit the mat like a ton of bricks and was out cold. Machetti and Punk eventually got back to their feet, and were about to thank Van Dam and Sabu when suddenly the two of them swung their chairs at them. But both of the younger superstars quickly ducked in incoming chair shots and took Van Dam and Sabu down with a pair of dropkicks.

But Van Dam and Sabu quickly got back up to their feet only to be leveled by their dropped chairs. Machetti dropped his chair on the ground after taking down Van Dam and turned around to face Punk, who had taken out Sabu. But Punk hadn't dropped his chair and quickly swung it at Machetti, but Machetti quickly reacted and dropped to the ground and rolled under Punk, grabbed his pipe which was on the ground behind Punk, and brought it up to block Punk's next incoming chair shot.

Machetti then tossed his pipe from one hand to another and measured up Punk, who did the same to Machetti but with the chair. Punk and Machetti swung their weapons ended up smashing each other in the head. After the impact Punk and Machetti fell to the ground unconscious.

On the out side of the ring Heyman slowly got to his feet and eyed his unconscious security. Heyman then got into the ring and looked from Big Show, to Test, to Van Dam, to Sabu, to CM Punk, to Machetti, all of whom were lying unconscious in the ring. Heyman walked into the middle of the ring and surprised everyone by laughing his ass off. This was the perfect preview for December to Dismember. There weren't going to be any alliances in the chamber, and no one was going to get out unscathed. ECW then went off the air.

**---x---**

Alright that's the last stop before December to Dismember. I felt that it would be a better ending to have utter chaos and bodies sprawled all over the ring. I mean you can just picture it, Heyman standing there, and all six of the combatants in the Chamber unconscious.

I can't wait for Sunday, but 'till next time…

Peace!


	37. December to Dismember

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been on Raw for a while now and has developed both friends and enemies. Machetti is easily now one of the busiest superstars around, working both ECW, Raw, and sometimes more in a single week.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and my alone.

**Rating:** T

**Note:** I was really pissed about how the actual Extreme Elimination Chamber match was. So don't be surprised if you see a lot of changes in it.

**---x---**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: December to Dismember**

ECW was live from Augusta Georgia wit December to Dismember. Matt Striker versus Balls Mahoney had just ended and CM Punk was shown in the locker room warming up for the Extreme Elimination Chamber match, which would be the main event tonight. Suddenly Machetti entered the locker room, already dressed in his chain link vest, green shorts and a green bandana to top it all off. Punk stopped warming up and looked at Machetti as he walked over and sat down on the bench that Punk was standing in front of.

CM Punk glared at Machetti for a moment before finally asking, "what do you want?"

"Not much," said Machetti, "I just wanted to wish you luck in there tonight."

"Thanks," said Punk as he eyed Machetti suspiciously.

"You know," said Machetti, "RVD, Sabu, and Big Show had all been ECW World Champion. Yet this is our first opportunity, our first chance at a major WWE title. I mean sure I won the Intercontinental Title and then lost it two weeks later last month, but I'm talking about the top title in the brand here."

"Are you going to make a point?" asked Punk, "or are you just planning on wasting my time?"

"Well," said Machetti, "I know that I'll give the match everything I've got, and I'm pretty sure that you will too. It would be a pity if either of us was eliminated early and missed out on our opportunity to become ECW Champ."

"You have about two seconds to start making sense," threatened Punk, "or I'll kick your ass right here, that way you won't even make it into the Chamber."

"Okay, calm down big guys," said Machetti as Punk started to get testy, "you know how the Chamber is every man for himself?"

"Yeah," said Punk, "that's pretty obvious."

"Well, say two superstars worked together in the match," continued Machetti, "then they would have an advantage wouldn't they?"

"I guess they would," said Punk, "wait, are you suggesting that we team up?"

"I'm not suggesting anything," answered Machetti, "I'm only say that this is our first ECW Title shot, and our first Elimination Chamber match. No one expects much out of us 'cause we're the new guys. But maybe if we helped each other out, we could get a lot further, and maybe one of us could even win the thing."

"I AM going to win the Chamber," said Punk, "and I am going to become the NEW ECW Champion." Punk then glared at Machetti for a moment before continuing, "but it would make my job a lot easier knowing that you had my back."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," said Machetti as a smirk appeared on his face while he got to his feet and headed for the door, "see you out there buddy."

Machetti then left the locker room, and left Punk on his own. CM Punk paused a moment before resuming his workout. It really didn't matter if he and Machetti were on the same page in the Chamber or not, but it would make the match a hell of a lot easier for both of them if they were.

**---x---**

Elijah Burke and Sylvester Turkey had just beaten the Full Blooded Italians when the camera cut backstage. Machetti, CM Punk, and Rob Van Dam were shown helping Sabu get situated onto a stretcher, and then was carted off. RVD looked a little shaken off and left Punk and Machetti standing on their own.

"You know what this means don't you?" Machetti asked Punk.

"What?" asked Punk, not really feeling up to guessing at the moment.

"Somebody clearly wants Big Show to retain his title tonight," answered Machetti, "so I'm thinking that that somebody is going to put someone that's in his pocket in the Chamber tonight."

"Yeah so what," said Punk.

"Well, now more than ever we need to stick together in this match," answered Machetti, "there's Big Show and his lackeys, and then there's us and RVD. This match just got a lot harder. If we don't stick together out there, we won't stand a chance."

"You know," said Punk with a small smile, "you're starting to make some sense." Punk then left Machetti standing alone backstage. The camera then faded to black and a promo for Raw tomorrow night was shown.

**---x---**

Mike Knox had just walked out on Kelly Kelly, which led to her losing the match against Kevin Thorn and Ariel. Rebecca was then shown backstage with Machetti.

"Machetti, tonight…" Rebecca started before being cut of by someone clearing her throat behind her.

Maria glared at Rebecca for a moment, and Rebecca quickly took the hint and gave Maria the mic and left.

"Machetti, tonight is your first shot at the ECW World Title, something that you have been working towards for a few months now, how do you feel?" asked Maria.

"I am psyched," answered Machetti, "tonight I am going to walk in there, and tonight I am going to walk out as the ECW Champion, and there is nothing that's going to stop me from winning that match. Once CM Punk and I eliminate the competition, and it's just the two of us, I'm going to eliminate him, and become the NEW ECW Champion."

Maria then suddenly jumped, as it became apparent that Machetti had squeezed her butt, "for luck," said Machetti with a smirk as he walked off, leaving Maria on her own with a huge blush appearing on her face.

The camera then cut and Maria immediately ran after Zack, "you jerk, you could have warned me!" snapped Maria once she caught up with him.

"Yeah, but doing it the way I did was more fun," answered Machetti, "plus your reaction was priceless."

"But you know, there are other ways I could wish you good luck," said Maria. Zack was about to respond but Maria quickly lunged at him and latched her lips to his. After about two minutes they finally broke apart, "good luck," said Maria, as she walked off, "oh, and just wait to see what I'll do when you win."

**---x---**

Big Show's theme music played through the arena as the ECW World Champion made his way down to the, now lowered, Elimination Chamber. Big Show took the Barbed Wire Wrapped Bat that he was presented with and took a couple of practice swings. Big Show was then let to his pod and was locked in by some officials. It was about to get a lot hotter and a lot smellier in that pod.

CM Punk's theme song then hit as one of ECW's fastest rising stars made his way down to the chamber. Punk walked up to Big Show's pod and taunted him from the outside. CM Punk was then handed a steel chair and was eventually locked in a pod of his own. Test's theme song then hit as he got in the chamber and was handed a crowbar. Test then got in his pod and awaited the other competitors.

_Riot Time_ played in the arena and Machetti made his way down to the Elimination Chamber. With him Machetti had his steel pipe, but the second Machetti go inside the chamber the referees yelled at him and took his pipe away. The referees then pointed to the last remaining pod, which had a table in it. But before Machetti complied he walked right up to Big Show's pod and motioned to his waist, saying that he was going to win the title. Machetti then followed the referees and was locked in the pod with the table.

RVD and Hardcore Holly then made their entrances and got in the ring. The two of them would be starting the match off. Holly started the match with a go-behind, but RVD reversed with a standing switch. Van Dam hit a clothesline, but Holly came back with one of his own and made a cover for not even a one-count. Holly backed Van Dam into the corner, but then tossed him over the top rope and onto the steel. Holly then lifted Van Dam up and snapped Van Dam's neck across the top rope.

RVD came back and tried to hit a dropkick off of the top rope, but Holly moved out of the way. Van Dam kept moving was heading straight for the steel chain wall, but he stopped himself, jumped up onto the wall and tried to hit a cross body, but Holly moved again, sending RVD crashing down to the steel floor. Holly then lifted Van Dam up to his feet and proceeded to slam Van Dam back-first onto the steel wall.

Holly then got up and climbed up to the top rope and went for a splash, but RVD got his boot up and smashed it into Holly's face as he was landing. Van Dam then got into the ring, ran across it, bounced off of the ropes and hit Holly with Rolling Thunder by jumping over the top rope. Van Dam then went to lift Holly to his feet but Holly hit RVD in the abdomen with a few punches, then took control and suplexed Van Dam over the top rope and sent Van Dam back into the ring, the hard way.

Van Dam then fought back up to his feet and he and Holly traded blows in the middle of the ring, as the clock counted down and the crowd chanted for CM Punk. Holly connected with a dropkick and went for the pin, but RVD kicked out before the three count. Five minutes were up and CM Punk was released from his pod came into the ring with his chair and threw it at Holly. Punk then hit a springboard clothesline on RVD as the crowd went wild.

Punk then got his chair back and tried to throw the chair into Van Dam's face, but RVD caught it and threw it back in Punk's face. Van Dam then ran at Punk and hit him with the Van Daminator. RVD lifted Punk up to his feet and backed him up into the turnbuckle, and then hit a monkey flip that sent Punk's lower back crashing down on the chair. Van Dam lifted Punk up again tried to follow up with a DDT onto the chair. But Punk countered and fixed his leg on top of RVD's head and drove Van Dam's head down into the chair for a Fame-asser.

Punk backed away from Van Dam and it became apparent that he had been busted wide open. Punk then climbed onto the top rope and spring-boarded off of it and hit Holly with a springboard dropkick. Punk then took the chair and wedged it between the top and middle rope against the turnbuckle. Punk then went back to Van Dam and tossed him head-first into the steel chair.

CM then climbed to the top rope and tried for a hurricarana off the top rope on Holly, but Holly caught Punk in mid air and swung him shoulder-first into the side of the chamber. Holly then took Punk and hung him across the top rope before eventually moved him and set him on the top rope. Holly then climbed up to the top rope and hit a superplex. Van Dam crawled over to Punk and tried to get a pin, but Punk kicked out just before the three count.

Punk then came back and took RVD down with a DDT, then ran at Holly, who was leaning against the turnbuckle and hit a running high knee to Holly's skull. RVD the came from behind and nailed Punk in the face with a spinning kick. Another five minutes had now expired and it was time for Machetti to get into the ring. But Heyman's security, who were still at ringside attacked the referee and prevented Machetti from being released. Apparently didn't want Machetti in the match.

To say that Machetti was ticked would be an understatement, but Machetti's turned around and suddenly caught sight of the table that was in the pod with him. Machetti then took the table and rammed it as hard as he could into the ceiling of the pod, breaking it open. Machetti then climbed up and slipped out from the top of the pod. Machetti then reached down and pulled out the table then dropped it down into the ring, nailing Van Dam in the back with the falling table. Van Dam then went down and was out cold.

Machetti then eyed Hardcore Holly who was just getting to his feet, then jumped from the top of the pod and nailed Holly with a huge flying clothesline. Machetti then pulled himself to his feet and faced CM Punk, who was just getting back up to his feet as well. Machetti and Punk then smirked at each other and went over to the table and set it up in the middle of the ring. Punk then lifted Van Dam to his feet and threw him over the top roped down to the steel floor.

Machetti meanwhile grabbed Holly and got him onto the top rope, then climbed up himself. Machetti was then about to suplex Holly off of the top rope and through the table, but decided against it. Machetti then called CM Punk over and together the two of them lifted Holly up onto of CM Punk empty pod. Punk then stepped back as Machetti climbed up onto the top of the chamber with Holly. Machetti then got up to his feet and lifted Holly up as well and superplexed Holly off of the pod and through the table below.

Holly and Machetti both hit the ground hard, and even though Machetti hadn't been put through the table the move had taken a lot out of him. Punk then pushed the broken table remains out of the ring, and covered Holly for a pin, and got the three count. Hardcore Holly was thus the first one eliminated from the Elimination Chamber match. The referees then opened the door and got in the ring. They lifted Holly up to his feet and brought him out of the ring and out of the Chamber.

But suddenly Heyman's security snuck in the Chamber through the open door and attacked CM Punk with their nightsticks. Machetti was still hurt from the superplex on Holly and wouldn't be getting up any time soon. So the two guards continued their assault and beat the crap out of Punk. Finally one of them took the chair that was still wedged in between the top and middle rope. The other guard then lifted Punk up to his feet and held him from behind, and then the other guard smashed CM Punk hard in the head, busting him wide open.

The guards then let Punk's limp body hit the mat and left the ring, and the chamber then together locked to door again. Meanwhile RVD crawled under the bottom rope and got back into the ring and went for the pin on the now bleeding CM Punk. But as the referee's hand was coming down for the three count Machetti came out of nowhere and broke up the pin. If anyone was questioning it before it was clear that the two of them were now working together in the Elimination Chamber match.

RVD got off of Punk and immediately got in Machetti's face, shouting about the match being every man for himself. But Machetti simply smirked at Van Dam and took him down with a lightning fast ensuguri. Machetti then lifted Van Dam up to his feet and whipped him into the corner, Machetti then ran at Van Dam and hit the Thunder and Lightning combo. Machetti then climbed up onto the top rope and came off with a diving head butt. Machetti then went for a pin but RVD kicked out before the three count.

Machetti rolled off of Van Dam and checked on CM Punk, after a while he managed to get Punk up to his feet. Machetti and Punk then turned to face Van Dam, who was now getting back up to his feet. The two of them then ran at RVD, with Punk going low and hitting Van Dam in the knee with a dropkick, while Machetti jumped up and over Punk, and nailed RVD in the head with a corkscrew dropkick. RVD was thus knocked through a loop and flipped in mid air before landing hard on his face.

Machetti and Punk then attempted to lift Van Dam up to his feet, but RVD frantically punched both Machetti and Punk in the stomach. RVD then jumped into the air and took both Punk and Machetti down with a dropkick, using one of his legs on each of them. RVD quickly got back to his feet and noticed Machetti getting up, but Van Dam quickly took him back down with his signature ensuguri. Van Dam then took down Punk by connecting with a spinning wheel kick to the open wound on Punk's forehead.

Van Dam then focused his attention back on Machetti and lifted him up to his feet. RVD dragged Machetti over to the corner and leaned him against the turnbuckle, and then RVD hit a monkey-flip on Machetti and sent him flying across the ring. RVD then got back to his feet and turned around, only to walk right into a uranage courtesy of CM Punk. Punk then grabbed RVD and brought him over to the corner and got him onto the top rope. CM Punk then climbed up himself and got RVD in position for a suplex off of the top.

But RVD started to mount a comeback and started punching Punk in the face, but Punk returned Van Dam's punches with punches of his own. But eventually after a hard head-butt RVD took control and shoved Punk off of the top rope and down into the middle of the ring. Van Dam was feeling a little froggy from looking at the scene below him. But what Van Dam didn't notice was Machetti crawling over to Punk with the steel chair underneath his stomach.

RVD completely ignored Machetti and jumped off of the top rope looking for the Five-Star Frogsplash, but in a flash Machetti got to his feet and jumped in front of CM Punk. In one movement Machetti caught Van Dam in mid air, then sent him flying backwards with a Fall Away Slam… right onto the chair! Machetti then ran and jumped over Van Dam and jumped onto the top rope of the turnbuckle nearest to him. Machetti then flipped off of the turnbuckle and landed on RVD with the decapitator.

Machetti then hooked Van Dam's legs and got the three count to eliminate him from the match. Machetti went over to CM Punk and helped him to his feet, while the referee took Van Dam and led him to the door of the chamber. But as the door was opening to let Van Dam out, once again Heyman's security got into the chamber. But this time they didn't seem to be as anxious to attack. Maybe it was the fact that there were now two superstars in the ring, and both of them were standing.

The guards then remembered that they had nightsticks and got in the ring and faced off with Machetti and Punk. Machetti quickly grabbed the steal chair and tossed it to Punk, then ran at one of the guards and took him down with a running corkscrew dropkick. Meanwhile Punk bypassed the other guard's nightstick and smashed the guard in the stomach with the steel chair, then brought the chair down on the back of the guard's head and knocked him down to the mat.

Meanwhile Machetti had thrown the other guard over the top rope and out of the ring, onto the steel. Machetti then got out of the ring and speared the guard into the steel wall. Machetti then slammed the guard down onto the ground and quickly jumped up onto the wall, bounced off of it and landed on the down guard with a splash. Machetti then looked up and saw Punk take out his guard to the two of them dragged the two guards to the still open door and threw them out of the chamber, then had the referee outside lock the door.

But as Machetti turned around he was suddenly hit in the face by a running Big Boot, courtesy of Test, who had been released from his pod while Punk and Machetti dealt with Heyman's security. Test then pressed his crowbar in Machetti's chest and sandwiched him between the crowbar and the steel floor and went for the pin, but Punk took one of the nightsticks that were still in the chamber and smashed it down on the back of Test's head to save Machetti from being eliminated.

Test quickly got up and gave Punk a hard shot in the stomach with the crowbar, then flipped behind him and started choking him with shaft of the crowbar. Test then threw Punk into the steel wall and began viciously stomping on him. Test then turned around only to be caught in the stomach by a kick from Machetti, and have his head driven down into the steel with an Impaler. Machetti then stood up and spat out the blood in his mouth, Test's Big Boot bad busted open the inside of his mouth.

Machetti then lifted Test up to his feet and rammed his head into the wall of the Chamber, then let Test fall down to the steel floor. A cut had now appeared on Test's forehead, and blood started to trickle out of it and down his forehead. But Test quickly grabbed his crowbar and smashed it into Machetti's knee, taking him completely by surprise. Test then took the crowbar and smashed the bent end of it into Machetti's forehead, causing him to start bleeding.

Test then continued to bury the tip of the crowbar into the open wound on Machetti's head, then smashed Machetti's head against the wall of the chamber. Test then pressed Machetti's face into the chair and then moved it back and forth like a cheese grater, and then Test slammed the back of Machetti's head down to the steel. But suddenly Punk got back to his feet and took down Test with a huge dropkick. Punk then grabbed Test and rammed him head first into one of the pods, then slammed Test's back against the Chamber wall.

Punk then grabbed Test's head and drove it down to the steel chamber base with a DDT. Punk then helped Machetti back to his feet and together the two of them threw Test back into the ring. Punk quickly got in after Test, and started stomping on him, but Machetti stopped and picked up Test's discarded crowbar and brought it into the ring with him. Machetti then took the crowbar and slammed it down on Test's back repeatedly, then kicked Test in the ribs to roll him onto his back.

Machetti then pointed to CM Punk and motioned to a corner, while he walked over to the corner opposite it and got onto the top rope. Punk then walked over to his corner and got out onto the apron. Machetti and Punk were both at corners on the same side of the ring and waited for Test to get back to his feet. When Test finally did Punk hoisted himself onto the top rope and came off looking for a springboard clothesline, while Machetti launched himself off of the turnbuckle for a missile dropkick.

Both Machetti and Punk's moves hit Test at the same time, with Punk hitting Test with a clothesline, and Machetti hitting him in the back with a missile dropkick. Test was then launched into the air, and then landed hard on his face. Machetti quickly took the crowbar and hooked it under Test's neck while sitting on his back and locked in a modified version of the Iron Clutch. The pain was too much for Test as he regretfully tapped out, and was eliminated from the match.

Together Punk and Machetti lifted Test to his feet and threw him over the top rope and out of the ring. Test landed hard on the steel floor, and the referee on the outside had to drag Test out of the chamber before locking the door again. Machetti and Punk were now left in the ring on their own, and the two of them slowly turned to face Big Show who had watched the whole match from the safety of his pod. Machetti and Punk didn't attack each other and instead made themselves comfortable and sat on two of the turnbuckle pads and waited for Big Show's pod to open.

Machetti quickly hopped off of the turnbuckle and grabbed the crowbar, and then retrieved the chair and tossed it to Punk, after pointing out that Big Show had a barb wire wrapped bat. Big Show's pod slowly opened and Big Show slowly left the safety of his pod as both Punk and Machetti hopped off of their 'seats' and stood ready for Big Show. But Big Show seemed to be in no hurry to get in the ring with Machetti and Punk so the two of them brought the fight to him.

Machetti and Punk got out of the ring and stood in front of the Big Show, with their respective weapons ready. Big Show quickly swung his bat, but Punk blocked it with his chair, and Machetti quickly nailed Big Show in the stomach with the crowbar. Big Show brought his bat back and swung it at Machetti, but Machetti blocked it with the crowbar, and Punk smashed his chair on Big Show's back. Then brought it back and smashed him again.

Big Show roared in pain and swung his bat at Punk, but Punk ducked the shot and allowed Machetti to clip the back of Big Show's knee with his crowbar. Big Show winced slightly after the first shot, but when Machetti brought the crowbar back and hit Big Show in the back of the knee again, Big Show dropped down to his knee and was now on one foot. Big Show raised his bat over his head and swung it downward at Machetti, but Machetti jumped out of the way and the bat went crashing down to the steel floor.

Punk meanwhile smashed the back of Big Show's other knee with his chair. Then did it again for good measure, and Big Show was now down on his knees. Machetti then pelted Big Show in the arm with his crowbar, and Punk smashed him on the back with the chair, and low-and-behold, the giant went down. Machetti and Punk then dropped their weapons and pulled Big Show up to his knees, then ran and rammed his head into the wall of the chamber. Big Show fell down to the ground as Punk and Machetti posed for the crowd.

The fans cheered rabidly, both Punk and Machetti were picking apart the Big Show, who was the biggest asshole in the WWE, so the fans were happy to support either of them. Machetti and Punk then lifted Big Show up to his feet and rammed Big Show through one of the glass walls of one of the pods. Big Show was now busted open, but Big Show attempted to retreat and got to his feet and smashed his way out of the other side of the pod. Machetti and Punk quickly split up, with Machetti following Big Show through the pod, and Punk going through the ring.

Machetti and Punk then slammed Big Show against the wall, then ran across the chamber area and tossed Big Show back into the ring. Machetti and Punk followed Big Show into the ring, but Machetti was hit with a huge clothesline that knocked him out of the ring. Big Show then threw Punk into a corner and ran at him for a splash, but Punk managed to move at the last second and Big Show ate the turnbuckle. Punk then went on Big Show and hit him with a series of ju-jitsu forearms and kicks, but Big Show quickly came back and swatted Punk down to the mat with a big slap.

Big Show then lifted his arm into the air and signaled for the chokeslam and grabbed Punk around the throat once he stood up. Big Show then lifted CM Punk high into the air and was ready to slam him down to the mat, but suddenly Machetti came from behind and clipped the back of Big Show's knee with the steel chair. Big Show then fell backwards and Punk landed on top of him. But CM Punk wasted no time and quickly locked in the Anaconda Vice on the Big Show.

Big Show roared in pain, but Machetti saw he wasn't about to tap out and began smashing Big Show's stomach with the steel chair. Over and over again Machetti brought the chair down, while Punk continued to apply pressure with the Anaconda Vice. The pain was immense and a lesser man would have been crying for his mother, but Big Show sucked it up and slowly tapped out, relinquishing his ECW World Championship to either Machetti or CM Punk.

CM Punk finally released the hold and Machetti stopped hitting the former champ with the chair, the two of them suddenly realized, one of them was going to become the NEW ECW World Champion. The referee helped Big Show to his feet, but the angry giant shoved the referee to the ground, then grabbed both Machetti and CM Punk and planted the two of them with chokeslams. Both Punk and Machetti were down, and Big Show slowly got back up to his feet and glared at Punk and Machetti before leaving the chamber on his own accord.

Machetti and CM Punk were still down in the middle of the ring, and neither of them was moving. But suddenly at the same exact time, both Machetti and CM Punk kicked up and stood face to face in the middle of the ring. This was it, this was for all the marbles, who ever pinned the other or made them tap out would be the new ECW World Champ, both Punk and Machetti glared at each other, before Machetti's face broke out in a smirk and Machetti offered his hand to Punk. Punk quickly took Machetti's hand and shook it.

Machetti then motioned to the chair that had been discarded on the ground then left the ring and got Big Show's barbed wire bat. CM Punk had now picked up the crowbar and the two of them faced off in the ring with their weapons. Machetti struck first and quickly swung the bat, but Punk got his chair up and kicked Machetti in the stomach. Punk then pulled back his chair and swung it at Machetti but Machetti ducked the shot and hit Punk hard in the stomach with the barbed wire bat.

Punk doubled over in pain as bloody scratches from the barbed wire appeared on his stomach, Machetti quickly followed up with a shot to Punk's back and took him down with one hard swing. Punk now had several cuts on his back, and the blood started dripping out of them and down his back. Machetti then raked the barbed wire bat across Punk's face busting Punk's already bleeding head wide open. The blood oozed out of the gashes on Punk's face and now covered his entire face.

Machetti then lifted Punk up to his feet and threw him over the top rope and out of the ring. Punk hit the ground hard and screamed in pain as the blood continued to drip down his face. Machetti then hopped over the top rope and got out of the ring and made his way over to Punk, but Punk caught Machetti with a drop toe hold and caused Machetti's already bleeding forehead to smash into the chamber wall. Punk slowly got up to his feet and hit Machetti with and elbow drop then lifted him up to his feet. Punk then backed Machetti against the ring ropes, then launched him off of them right into the chamber wall.

Machetti hit the wall with a loud thud and collapsed on the ground. Punk saw that Machetti was down and got back into the ring and waited by the turnbuckle for Machetti to get to his feet. When Machetti finally pulled himself up using the chamber wall, Punk hoisted himself up onto the top rope and spring-boarded off of it, looking for his springboard clothesline. But Machetti thought fast and caught Punk's arm in mid air and brought him down hard to the steel.

Machetti then put Punk's arm in between his legs and locked the Crippler Crossface on CM Punk. Punk screamed in pain as Machetti pulled back on the submission move, but suddenly Punk grabbed the previously discarded crowbar and nailed Machetti in the head with it. Machetti fell backwards and Punk slowly rolled on top of him and went for a pin, but as the referee's hand was coming down for the Machetti managed to get his shoulder up.

Punk couldn't believe it and started arguing with the referee, before slowly getting up to his feet and lifting Machetti up as well. Punk then whipped Machetti towards the chamber wall, but Machetti suddenly jumped in the air and caught the wall, then bounced off of it and fly backwards at Punk and caught him with a flying crossbody. From his position on top of CM Punk Machetti went for the pin, but Punk managed to kick out before the three.

Machetti slowly got up to his feet, and then lifted Punk up and threw him over the top rope and back into the ring. Machetti then followed Punk into the ring and after getting him up to his feet whipped him across the ring, then caught him when he came back with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then bent over to lift up Punk, but Punk quickly low blowed Machetti, then planted him with a uranage, Machetti hit the ground hard and his right arm felt metal behind him.

Punk went to follow up with the Anaconda Vice, but Machetti suddenly grabbed the chair he had touches, and bashed Punk in the face with it. Punk flew off of Machetti and landed hard on his back, then Machetti ran over to Punk and without hesitation locked in Punk's own signature submission hold, the Anaconda Vice. Machetti choked Punk as hard as he could, thinking that if Punk didn't tap out, he'd make him pass out anyway. But Punk refused to be beaten by his own finisher and kept fighting the pain.

Machetti squeezed as hard as he could and slowly felt Punk's strength fading. Punk screamed out, the pain was unbearable, but he wouldn't tap out, he would never give up, ever! Machetti felt Punk's body going limp, but still kept up the pressure, knowing that the second that he let go the resourceful CM Punk would somehow capitalize. Punk's screaming suddenly stopped, and blackness overcame him, he slowly and painfully passed out. Machetti saw this and let go of Punk's arm and pressed Punk's shoulders to the mat.

And like that, it was over, the referee counted the three count, there was no way Punk could have kicked out, he was unconscious. Machetti looked down at Punk's blood covered face in shock, he had just choked a man until he was unconscious. Machetti stood up and suddenly realized, he did it, he won the Extreme Elimination Chamber, AND the ECW World Championship. The referee was suddenly at Machetti's side and handed him newly acquired title. Machetti then motioned to CM Punk and made sure that the referee took care of him, before standing in the middle of the encased ring and holding the title high above his head.

This was it Machetti had just made it to the big time, he had just won the ECW Championship. Machetti slowly got out of the ring and left the chamber, then grabbed the wall of the chamber and started climbing up the chamber wall, and hoisted himself up onto the roof of the chamber. Machetti then walked on a steel beam and made it to the middle of the structure, then Machetti stood in the middle of the roof with the ECW Championship raised above his head, and a huge smile on his face, despite the fact that the blood that was still dripping down his head was now in his eyes. December to Dismember then went off the air and the WWE logo flashed.

**---x---**

And that's a wrap, I don't want to toot my own horn, but I like my Elimination Chamber match so much better than the actual one. I'm proud of it and think I did a good job.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	38. New Champ on the Block

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been in the WWE for a while now and is now the ECW Champion. But he is still an active member of the Raw roster and his relationship with Maria is still going strong.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and my alone.

**Rating:**T

**---x---**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: New Champion on the Block**

Raw was live from North Charleston South Carolina, and Maria's music played in the arena. Maria then made her way down to the ring accompanied by the NEW ECW World Champion Machetti. Maria was dressed to compete tonight, while Machetti was only wearing jeans and his chain-link ECW Vest, but what Machetti did have that was special was a bandage on his forehead (HHH style). Machetti climbed up the steps and got on the ring apron, and held the ropes opened for Maria.

Maria then climbed up the steps and walked passed Machetti and stepped through the ropes. Machetti then took Maria's hand and lifted it into the air and spun her around. Machetti then took the ECW World Title from around his waist and held it up in the air to a loud cheer from the fans. Machetti then wrapped his arms around Maria for a warm hug, and the two of them were about to kiss when Victoria's theme music hit. Victoria then appeared on the entrance ramp and slowly walked down towards the ring.

A video package from last weeks Diva Battle Royal was shown, especially the part where both Maria and Victoria hit the ground at the same time. The clip then showed the end the end of the match, where Victoria attempted to hit Maria with the Widow's Peak, but Maria reversed it into the inverted DDT. The clip then showed Maria taunting Mickie James and saying how both of Victoria and her should be the number one contender for the Women's Championship.

Meanwhile Victoria got in the ring and Maria quickly slipped behind Machetti, who had yet to leave the ring. But the referee didn't want Machetti lurking around so he started arguing with Machetti to go to the back. The ECW Champion argued back, saying that he hadn't done anything _yet_. But behind the referee's back Machetti had slipped Maria the ECW Championship. When Victoria charged at Maria, Maria quickly turned around and bashed Victoria in the head with the belt, knocking her out cold.

Machetti saw Maria take out Victoria and then slide his title out of the ring, so he decided to let the referee win the argument and left the ring. Machetti then grabbed his title and started heading to the back. The referee then turned around to see Maria on the top rope, Maria then jumped off and landed on Victoria for a top rope leg drop, then hooked Victoria's leg and got the pin. Machetti quickly ran back to the ring and raised Maria's arm in victory.

Maria's music hit as Machetti and Maria celebrated in the middle of the ring. But suddenly Mickie James' music hit and the WWE Women's Champion made her way down to the ring. Mickie then got in the ring and told Machetti to step off. Machetti quickly stepped back and sat on the turnbuckle in the corner. Mickie James and Maria then stood in the middle of the ring. Mickie then showed off her Women's Championship before getting the mic.

"Listen Maria," said Mickie, "new week Victoria is going to be facing Torrie Wilson, so how about you and I face off in a non-title match?"

"Wait why just non-title?" asked Maria in a sweet and innocent voice, "are you scared or something? Do you think I'll beat you?"

"Oh trust me honey," said Mickie, "you have no chance of beating me."

"Well why don't you prove it?" asked Maria, "I mean if you can clearly beat me, why don't you make the match a title match?"

"You know what, fine!" snapped Mickie, "you're on. Next week, you and me for the Women's Championship."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Maria who suddenly smirked, then kicked Mickie in the stomach and planted her with an Impaler.

Maria's music hit as Machetti got off of the turnbuckle pad and walked up to Maria while clapping his hands. Machetti then smirked as he and Maria left the ring, before heading through the curtain and to the back.

**---x---**

The main-event of Raw had just ended. Kenny had interfered and while the referee wasn't looking laid out HBK with a chair shot. HHH then got out of the ring and chased after Kenny as he attempted to hightail it through the crowd. Meanwhile the Hardyz were in the ring and were fending off MNM. Matt had hit a Twist of Fate on Mercury, and now Jeff was on the top rope looking for a Swanton Bomb. But then Nitro came and pushed Jeff off of the top rope down to the floor.

Matt then turned around right into a spear from Edge. Edge then covered Hardy and got the win for his team, and then he and Orton fled from the ring and backed up the ramp as D-X got in the ring with Kenny. Michaels tuned up the band and nailed Kenny with the Sweet Chin Music, Kenny then turned around right into a pedigree from Triple H. D-X and Rated RKO then glared at each other and had an intense stare down.

But suddenly Machetti came from behind and laid out Edge by bashing him in the back of the head with the ECW Title. Then Machetti dropped the title on the ground and drove Orton's head down into it with an Impaler. Machetti then called for D-X and had Triple H drag Orton down to the ring while he and Michaels brought down Edge. Triple H then hit Edge with a pedigree and Machetti and Michaels hit Orton with a Double Sweet Chin Music. Then Machetti got on the top rope and landed on the already unconscious Kenny with a Decapitator.

Then to the delight of the fans, Machetti, Triple H, and Michaels all locked in Figure Four Leg Locks, Machetti had Kenny, Triple H had Edge and Michaels had Orton. The three heels tapped frantically, but D-X and Machetti weren't going to let go, this wasn't a match. But eventually when the damage had been done and the revenge had been extracted, HHH, HBK, and Machetti released the holds and stood in the ring to the sound of Ric Flair's theme song.

Machetti, Michaels and Hunter then got a cameraman to come into the ring, and then stood side-by-side and then together the three of them did the D-X salute to the camera, knowing that Ric Flair was watching from home at this exact time and moment.

**---x---**

ECW was airing on Sci-Fi from North Charleston South Carolina, Tommy Dreamer had just beaten Davari, only to be attacked after the match by the Great Khali. Machetti was then shown walking backstage, where he was going no one could be certain, but from the looks of things he wasn't looking to compete, Machetti was only wearing a blue button down shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and the ECW World Title over his shoulder. But as Machetti continued walking he suddenly came face to face with CM Punk.

"What's up man?" asked Machetti, who eventually noticed the very seriously look on Punk's face.

"Last night you made me tap out to my own finisher," stated Punk, but suddenly his face turned into a smile, "and you took me to the limit, I came to ECW for the competition, and you gave it to me. I won at SummerSlam, you beat me last night, now we're even. So 'champ' how about you put that title on the line, and we'll have our third match?"

"Look man," said Machetti, "I'd love to face you for the title, and granted I will… eventually. But tonight I have a **big** problem to attend to."

"What do you mean?" asked Punk.

"You'll see," said Machetti as he walked off.

Machetti's music then played in the arena and the NEW ECW World Champion made his way down to the ring. Machetti walked up the steps and got in the ring and stood there with a purpose.

"Alright you giant smelly ape!" exclaimed Machetti, "you know who you are, get you big ass out here right now! I've got something to say to you, and I'm going to say it face-to-face."

Machetti waited a moment but there was no sign of the Big Show, "being big and slow is one thing, but if you're not going to come out here, then I'll have to come back there, and that's not going to be pleasant."

Big Show's music eventually hit and he made his way down to the ring and stepped over the rope to get in. Big Show then held up his mic and was about to say something when Machetti cut him off.

"Hold up there Big Guy," said Machetti as he silenced the Big Show and held up his title, "see this gold? That means I'm the champ now. And you're going to have to earn your shot just like I did. But don't worry I won't make you wait that long, you can have your rematch tonight, Paul Heyman's not here tonight though, in fact he 's been released, so that means I'm calling the shots, and the title match is going to be under my rules. And my rules, are EXTREME RULES!!"

"Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you little man?" asked Big Show, "you only won that title last night because you and CM Punk double teamed me. You could never take me alone. I don't need to prove anything, and as former Champion I get the title match of MY choice."

"Well you might," said Machetti with a smirk, "but if you chicken out and deprive these fans of seeing an Extreme Rules match for the ECW Championship, and if you get their hopes up and don't deliver, not only are you a coward, but that's bad for business."

"I am not a coward!" snapped Big Show, "I don't have anything to prove to you!"

"Right, and that's why I'm wearing this belt instead of you," said Machetti sarcastically, "look at it this way big guy, If you face me tonight in a regular match there's chance that either of us could get disqualified or counted out, then I would still retain my title. We woudln't want that now would we? So if we have an Extreme Rules match the only way a decision can be made is by either pinning me or making me tap, I won't be able to use my advantages as Champ and get myself disqualified or counted out. So what do you say Big Man? Are you up for the challenge?"

"You know what," answered Big Show, "I'm going to make you eat those words. You're on, tonight the Transitional ECW Champion Machetti faces the Former ECW Champion the Big Shom for the ECW Title in an Extreme Rules match. And after I beat you in the middle of that ring tonight, I'll start my second reign as Champion and I'll become even more dominant than ever before!"

Big Show's music then hit as the giant stepped over the top rope and got out of the ring. Machetti was then left on his own saying, "bring it on big man, bring it on."

**---x---**

It was time for ECW's Main Event. The ring announcer stood in the middle of the ring with the title in his hand as Big Show's theme music hit. "The following contest is for the ECW World Championship, and is being contested under EXTREME rules," announced the announcer, "introducing first, the challenger, from Tampa Florida, weighing in at five hundred and seven pounds, THE BIG SHOW!!"

Big Show confidently walked down to the ring and stepped over the top rope before getting inside. Big Show then waited and soon _Riot Time _hit. "And the champion, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety-five pounds, MACHETTI!!"

Machetti appeared on the entrance ramp to a loud ovation from the crowd. Machetti was wearing a pair of gold shorts, his ECW chain-link vest, and the ECW World Championship around his waist. In Machetti's hand was his trusty pipe. Machetti was about halfway down the ramp when he was jumped by Heyman's security guys. Both of them clobbered him with their nightsticks and beat the crap out of him. Once Machetti was unconscious the two of the dragged Machetti down the ramp and rolled him into the ring.

Big Show then pressed his arms to Machetti's chest and went for the pin, but somehow Machetti kicked out before the three count. Big Show then got pissed and pulled the ECW Championship off of Machetti and placed it down in the middle of the ring. Big Show then signaled for the chokeslam, and raised his arm into the air. A while had gone by and Machetti still wasn't moving so Big Show walked over to Machetti and lifted him to his feet and with one hand held Machetti up, and with the other grabbed Machetti's throat.

Big Show pulled Machetti into the middle of the ring and then lifted him high into the air, and then slammed him down on the title with a giant chokeslam. Big Show then covered Machetti for the pin. The referee's hand hit the mat once, then lifted and hit the mat again, then lifted up into the air, but suddenly a steel pipe smashed the Big Show on the back and broke up the pin on Machetti. Big Show looked up and glared at Maria as she slowly realized what she just did.

Maria held the pipe up in front of her as she backed away from the Big Show, he was huge and towered over her, Maria quickly slid out of the ring and away from the Big Show. Show was about to go over the ropes after Maria but he was suddenly bashed on the back on the head with the ECW Championship. Big Show went down on his knees and Maria tossed Machetti his pipe. Big Show got up on his feet and started advancing on Machetti, who wasn't backing down.

Machetti quickly slipped behind Big Show and smashed his steel pipe into the back on Big Show's knee. Then brought it back and nailed him again, and again. Big Show then went down on his knee, and Machetti quickly went to the other side of Big Show and smashed him in the back on the other knee. Once, twice, three times Big Show then dropped down to his knees and was relatively level with Machetti now. That was one way to get rid of the height difference.

Machetti then dropped his pipe and ran passed Big Show, jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it, and grabbed Big Show's head as he came back and slammed it down to the mat for a springboard Bulldog. Machetti then picked up his pipe again and brought it up above his head, then brought it down on Big Show repeatedly. Machetti then ran to the ropes, bounced off of them, and dropkicked Big Show in the side.

Machetti stayed on offense and got back up and ran to the ropes again, jumped onto the middle rope, then back-flipped off of the ropes and landed on Big Show for a springboard moonsault. Machetti then got up and walked over to the ropes and got on the ring apron. Machetti then hoisted himself up onto the top rope and spring-boarded off of it. Machetti then landed on the back of Big Show's head with a springboard leg drop. Machetti then grabbed his pipe and hooked it under Big Show's chin and pulled back.

Big Show screamed in pain, but refused to tap out. Test quickly hit the ring and stomped on Machetti's back to break up the hold. Test then lifted Machetti up off of the ground and onto his shoulders then hit him with a modified swinging neckbreaker. Test then rolled Big Show onto his stomach and dragged him over to Machetti and placed Big Show on top of him. The referee was about to count the pin when CM Punk grabbed his ankle and pulled him out of the ring and down to the floor.

While Test's attention was focused on CM Punk someone snuck in the ring behind Test and used Machetti's discarded pipe to nail Test right between the legs. Test cried out in pain and fell to the ground while looking up to find Maria standing over him. Maria then walked over to Big Show, who was still on top of Machetti and smashed him on the side with the pipe and knocked him off of Machetti. Punk then got back in the ring and together Punk and Maria helped Machetti back to his feet.

Maria and Punk then let go of Machetti and let him stand on his own. Machetti then walked over to the Big Show, who was still down on the mat. Machetti taunted Big Show by saying you almost had me didn't you? While holding his index and middle fingers less than an inch apart. Big Show glared at Machetti for a moment then crawled over to the ring ropes and managed to pull himself back up to his feet. Big Show stood gingerly but was now once again towering over Machetti.

Meanwhile CM Punk and Maria had left the ring, CM Punk dealt with Test and chased him away from the ring and through the crowd, while Maria helped the referee back to his feet and helped him get back into the ring. Machetti then ran at Big Show and hit him with a clothesline, but Big Show wasn't going down, Machetti then stepped backwards and ran and Show and hit him with another clothesline, but still Big Show stayed on his feet. Machetti then backed up against the ropes, bounced off of them and hit Big Show with a third clothesline.

This one had an effect, but Big Show stayed on his feet, but was clearly teetering. Machetti then stepped back again and ran at Big Show, but this time Machetti went low and dropkicked Big Show's knee, causing Big Show to go back down. Machetti then went off on Big Show and hit him with a flurry of forearms and kicks, but Big Show swatted Machetti away with one chop. Machetti got back up to his feet and jumped up into the air and nailed Big Show in the face with a corkscrew dropkick.

Big Show then fell backwards and landed on his back. Machetti then ran to a corner and climbed onto the top rope, then launched himself off of the top rope and nailed Big Show with a Diving Head-butt. Machetti then went for a pin, but Big Show kicked out with authority and sent Machetti flying across the ring. But Machetti quickly got back up to his feet and jumped up onto the middle rope, then back-flipped off of it and landed on Big Show for a springboard moonsault. Machetti once again went for a pin, but again Big Show kicked out.

Machetti stood up and turned around then did a back-flip and hit Big Show with a standing moonsault, went for the cover, but again Big Show kicked out. Machetti then got back up to his feet and walked over to the corner and climbed onto the top rope. Machetti then waited for Big Show to get to his feet and launched himself across the ring for a crossbody. But Big Show caught Machetti in mid air and slammed him down to the mat. Big Show then went for the pin but Machetti kicked out right before the three count.

Big Show then grabbed Machetti and lifted him up to his feet then whipped Machetti hard into the corner. Big Show then picked up Machetti's pipe and walked towards Machetti, Big Show stood in front of Machetti and back him into the corner and held the pipe high above his head. But Machetti suddenly lashed out and kicked the giant right in the nuts. Machetti then pulled his pipe away from Big Show and pressed it to the giant's neck.

Then Machetti climbed up onto the top rope, while continuing to press the pipe to Show's throat, then flipped backwards and slammed the back of Big Show's head down onto… the ECW CHAMPIONSHIP. Maria then smirked at Machetti as she stepped backwards and got out of the way. The Big Show had just been put through a top rope Amputator onto the ECW Championship. Machetti then pressed Big Show's shoulder's down to the mat and finally got the three count to win the match.

Machetti's theme song hit and Maria was instantly at Machetti's side. Maria saw the ring announcer getting into the ring and quickly ran over to him and took the mic from him before getting into the middle of the ring next to Machetti. "Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and STILL the ECW World Champion… Machetti!!" announced Maria. Maria then lifted the ECW Championship from the ground and wrapped it around Machetti's waist. Maria and Machetti then stood in the middle of the ring together over the fallen Big Show as ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

Well that's that. I have a huge amount of respect for Ric Flair and I wanted to see Edge and Orton get punched for what they did to him. So I figured I'd throw Machetti in there at the end of Raw.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	39. Watch This

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been in the WWE for a while now and is now the ECW Champion. But he is still an active member of the Raw roster and his relationship with Maria is still going strong.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and my alone.

**Rating: **T

**---x---**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Watch This**

Raw was live from the Mohegan Sun Casino in Connecticut and as soon as the intro ended and the pyro went off John Cena's music made his way down to the ring, ready for his match against Umaga's handler, Armando Alejandro Estrada. Cena got in the ring and did the Chain Gang salute. But as Cena got ready for his match theme music hit, but instead of Umaga's theme music hitting, and Estrada coming to the ring _Riot Time _hit.

The ECW World Champion Machetti then appeared on the stage and walked down to the ring, wearing a pair of jeans, his chain-link vest and his signature pipe slung over his shoulder, and in his other hand he held a mic. Machetti then got in the ring and stood across from Cena, who didn't seem too thrilled to see Machetti.

"Hey, hey, calm down Champ," said Machetti, "I'm not out here to fight **anyone**. You see Jonathan Coachman sent me out here, to ensure that his New Year's Revolution Main-event stayed intact. You see the way Coach sees it, if Umaga sees you John Cena beating the crap out of his handler, he might be tempted to interfere. So I'm out here to prevent him from doing anything stupid."

Cena nodded at Machetti and the ECW Champion took that as a hint to get out of the WWE Champ's way. So Machetti walked to the corner and hoisted himself onto the middle rope before sitting on the turnbuckle pad. Then Umaga's theme song hit as Armando Estrada made his way down to the ring dressed in his suit and hat with a wooden box in his hands. Estrada then got in the ring and faced off with Cena.

"Everybody listen, to me," said Estrada in a way more nervous then his normal way, "I have had a week to think this over and I realized that nobody wants to see this match."

Estrada then paused for a minute while Cena turned to the fans, who booed in a statement that said that they did want to see the match. "Now look Cena, I've got a present for you, all you have to do is call off this match and I'll give you this," Cena then took the wooden box that Estrada offered him and opened it to reveal an entire box of Cuba cigars. "Now those are 100 Cuban Cigars, if you call this match off they're all yours."

Cena then took a cigar out of the box and sniffed it, then to Estrada's shock Cena snapped the cigar in half and threw it down on the ground. "Okay, okay, fine," said Estrada, "you don't like cigars, well smoking is bad for you. But I have something for someone of your stature."

Estrada then showed Cena the watch on his wrist, "this is a diamond watch, worth a lot of money. And it's all yours if you call this match off," pleaded Estrada as he unfastened the watch and gave it to Cena, "here I'll even give you the watch off of my own wrist." Cena then took the watch from Estrada and examined it for a moment, and was about to rip it when Machetti tapped Cena on the shoulder.

"Dude, that's a diamond watch!" said Machetti, "hell, if you don't want it, I'll take it. There's someone backstage who would love it." Machetti then smirked at the camera as he took the watch from Cena, and then walked back to his corner and sat back on the turnbuckle. Estrada saw that that plan was a bust and though on his feet, he didn't want this match to go on, Cena would kill him.

"Alright Cena," said Estrada, "so you don't like cigars, and you don't like nice watches. Well I have another gift for you, a gift that everybody likes, cash." Estrada then produced a bundle of 100-dollar bills from his jacket pocket and handed it to Cena. "Now call this match off, go down to the casino and put it all on black."

But as a response Cena simply got out of the ring and counted out the money, before taking it little by little and throwing it into the crowd. The fans cheered loudly for Cena's generosity as he got back into the ring and made his way over to Estrada who was now cowering in the corner. Cena then grabbed Estrada's hat and dropped it on the mat and stomped on in. Then ripped Estrada's shirt open, pressed him back against the turnbuckle, and hit Estrada with a big chop, right onto Estrada's bare chest.

Cena then grabbed Estrada around the collar and dragged him across the ring. Cena was heading right for Machetti, who was still sitting on the turnbuckle, but Machetti stood on the top rope, and jumped over Cena and Estrada, landed on the mat, rolled through, then jumped onto the turnbuckle on the other side of the ring and sat there. Meanwhile Cena backed Estrada into the corner and climbed onto the middle rope and rained down punches on Estrada's face, the fans counted along as Cena reached ten.

Cena then got off of the ropes and pulled Estrada into the middle of the ring. Cena then shoved Estrada and knocked him back against the ropes. But when Estrada came back Cena caught him and hoisted Estrada onto his shoulders and planted him with a huge FU. Cena then hooked Estrada's leg and got the three count for the win. But Cena wasn't done. Cena quickly got off of Estrada, only to lock in the STF-U. Estrada started tapping out frantically as Umaga ran down to the ring to help his manager.

But this was what Machetti had been waiting for, and as the Samoan Bulldozer got in the ring the ECW Champion met him and held his pipe threateningly. Cena meanwhile let go of Estrada and let him crawl out of the ring. Umaga then glared at Cena and started walking towards him, only for Machetti to smash Umaga in the stomach with his pipe. Umaga then dropped his pipe and planted Umaga for an Impaler. Machetti then smirked at Cena and locked in the STF-U on Umaga.

But as Cena watched his New Year's Revolution opponent get tortured he was suddenly low blowed from behind by Johnny Nitro. Nitro then kicked Cena hard in the temple as Machetti got off of Umaga and went to help Cena. But Nitro quickly bailed to the outside, while Umaga rolled outside as well. Nitro then backed up the ramp as Melina came from the back with a mic and handed it to Nitro.

"Hey Cena, that's just a sample of the type of thing that I have been teaching the man who's going to beat you on January First, Kevin Federline," Cena had a glazed look in her eyes as he was helped to his feet by Machetti. Raw then went to it's first commercial break.

**---x---**

"Hey Maria," said Zack, "ready for your match tonight?"

"I think so," said Maria with a smile.

"Don' worry you'll do fine, and I'll be out there with you," said Zack, "oh by the way, this is for you." Zack then took the watch he had gotten from Estrada and gave it to Maria.

"Wow! Are these real diamonds?" asked Maria.

"I honestly don't know," confessed Zack, "maybe."

"This is amazing," said Maria as she put the watch on her wrist and quickly grabbed Zack and gave him a warm hug.

"Just wait for your Christmas present," said Zack with a smirk as a look of surprise crossed Maria's face.

"Christmas present?" asked Maria, "what did you get me?"

"Well umm," stalled Zack as Maria's music played in the arena, "well would you look at that, you have to get out there."

"Fine, but we'll finish this later," said Maria as she quickly kissed Zack, grabbed his hand and led him through the curtains and out onto the stage.

**---x---**

Maria's music played in the arena as she made her way down to the ring accompanied by the ECW World Champion Machetti. This match was going to be a title match against Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship. Maria showed off her new watch as she got into the ring Machetti, and then Machetti whispered something in Maria's ear as Mickie James' music hit and the Women's Champion made her way down to the ring in her typical fashion. Mickie James then reached the ring but stopped short of climbing in.

The referee turned around and started yelling at Machetti to get out of the ring and head to the back. Machetti just smirked at the referee before leaving Maria and getting out of the ring. Machetti then walked over to the commentary table and sat down in an empty seat next to Jerry Lawler.

"Hello Machetti welcome to the Raw Commentary Table, nice to see you out here again." said JR as he stood and shook the ECW Champion's hand. Machetti, who had had his belt over his shoulder prior placed his ECW title on the table in front of him before putting on set of head phones that Lawler had handed to him. "It's a pleasure to be here as always, JR," said Machetti, "the referee over there doesn't seem to like me very much so I figured I'd keep you guys company and let Maria do her thing."

Meanwhile in the ring the bell had rung and the match had started. Maria and Mickie locked up in the middle of the ring and Mickie backed her into the corner then broke clean. Maria smirked at Mickie before running at her and taking her down with a dropkick.

"So from the looks of thing I'm going to assume that you've been working with Maria lately right?" JR asked Machetti.

"Well yeah," said Machetti, "it all started back at the Women's Championship Tournament after Trish vacated the title. Maria said to me that she wanted to win the belt, so I started training her."

"Well I noticed from Maria's newly acquired fighting style that she's been doing a lot of things that you would," said Lawler. Meanwhile in the ring, Maria was attempting to lift Mickie to her feet, but Mickie came back and hit Maria in the stomach. Maria then went to kick Mickie in the chest but the Women's Champion caught Maria's foot. Maria then took her other foot and kicked Mickie in the back of the head and took her down with an ensuguri. Maria then covered Mickie but the Women's Champion kicked out.

"Well she's still new at the whole wrestling thing," said Machetti, "but my wrestling style is fast paced and high flying, so that's how I learned and that's how I teach it."

"Now speaking of training you were originally train by Shawn Michaels, who was quite the high flyer back in his day, "said J.R.

"Yeah," answered Machetti, "me, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick were all trained by Shawn. He taught us that if we wanted to impress the fans we needed to give it everything we had, we needed to put our bodies on the line to win match and to entertain the fans. Now that I'm training Maria I know what Shawn felt when he was training the three of us."

In the ring Maria lifted Mickie to her feet then went to whip Mickie across the ring, but the Women's Champion reversed it and sent Maria across the ring. But when Maria reached the ropes she jumped onto the second one, then pushed off of it and took Mickie down with a springboard crossbody. Maria again went for a pin but Mickie James pushed Maria off of her before the three.

"Well Maria surprisingly seems to be quite the quick learner," said Lawler.

"Yeah, Maria, like any superstar in the WWE, is really dedicated to this business, and she's pulling out all the stops and is trying to become the best wrestler she can," answered Machetti. Maria got back up to her feet and started stomping on the Women's Champion. Maria then jumped into the air and landed back first on top of Mickie James for a Senton. Maria then rolled off of Mickie, waited for her to get up, and took her down with a dropkick.

"But between being the ECW Champion on the ECW roster, and being a prominent figure on the Raw roster how do find time to train Maria?" asked J.R.

"Well Maria and I have a tendency to arrive at the arena early," explained Machetti, "and we've been using that time to train her/"

"So then you and Maria are traveling together?" questioned King/

"To answer you question, yes," said Machetti, "but I don't see why we have to drag my personal life into this. What Maria and I do in our free time is our business."

In the ring Maria had stepped back and waited for Mickie to get back up, when she did Maria ran full speed at Mickie. Looking to take her down with a clothesline, but Mickie saw Maria coming and made her fall to the mat with a drop toe hold. Mickie then rolled across Maria's back and locker in a headlock and pulled back to apply pressure.

"Now on top of all the aerial stuff," said J.R, "I'm guessing that you've trained Maria in the basics as well."

"Of course," said Machetti, "you've got to start some where. Do you think Michaels had me, Paul, and Brian flip off of the top rope out first time in there? No way, you've got to start at the basics then work your way up."

While in the headlock, Maria pushed herself off of the mat so she was on her hands and knees. Maria then elbowed Mickie in the chest and managed to get back to her feet. Maria then kneed Mickie in the abdomen and managed to break the hold, then immediately slipped behind Mickie and took her down with a double leg take down. Maria then rolled Mickie onto her back and sat her up, then locked in a chin lock on the Women's Champion.

"Now, two weeks ago we saw you saw Ric Flair from a two-on-one assault by Rated RKO," said J.R. "then you said later that if D-X didn't make Edge and Orton pay, you would. Then just last week you showed up after the main-event and helped D-X get the better of Rated RKO and the former Spirit Squad member Kenny."

"It's gutless cowards like Edge and Orton that make me sick," said Machetti, "the two of them blindsided Flair backstage, made sure that D-X had left the building then dragged Flair out to the ring and started beating up and already unconscious man. I can't stand people like that, sure I respect Orton and Edge's in ring skill and ability, hell I've been in the ring with Edge, he's a former two time World Champion, but the way they've acted lately has really pissed me off. And the way I see it, Orton and Edge are going to get what's coming to them. And if D-X doesn't give it to them I will."

In the ring the Women's Champion had managed to fight to her feet, but Maria still had her in a headlock. Mickie then kicked Maria in the mid section and reversed Maria's headlock into one of her own. Then Mickie signaled for the DDT. But Maria reversed it and kicked Mickie in the stomach, and then planted her with an Impaler.

"Now on top of the thing with D-X, you were out here earlier and kept Umaga from getting his hands on John Cena," Maria then got to her feet as well as Mickie, then Mickie charged at Maria, but Maria caught Mickie with a forearm, which for some reason knocked the Women's Champion on her back. "What the heck was that!?" asked King.

"I think it was that watch that Maria's wearing!" said J.R., "Maria just knocked out the Women's Champion with that watch. Wait a minute, Machetti, that's the same watch you got from Estrada earlier."

"Well, I don't think Maria intentionally meant to do that," said Machetti, "but still I guess that watch came in more handy than I thought it would."

Maria quickly went to the corner and climbed onto the top rope, and then jumped off looking for a top rope leg drop, but at the last second Mickie James sat up, causing Maria to land hard on the mat. Mickie then seized the opportunity and caught Mickie in a cradle pin, and got the three count. The referee called for the bell and handed Mickie her retained Women's Championship back. Mickie then took her title and quickly left the ring.

"Wow, that was a tough break, now guys I must be going," said Machetti as he stood up, and grabbed his title, "J.R., King, it was a blast, see you around."

Machetti then got in the ring and helped Maria to her feet. The two of them then glared at Mickie as she headed to the back. Machetti then grabbed Maria's hand and lifted her arm into the air and twirled her around. Then much to their surprise, the fans started cheering, and it wasn't the normal, 'Hey, look a diva! Puppies!' cheer, it was more like, 'that was actually a pretty good match.' Maria's wrestling may not have been the best, but it was better than most of the wrestling that happened in the Women's division.

Machetti then sat on the middle rope and pushed the top one up, and held both ropes open so Maria could get out of the ring and climb down the steps. Machetti then hopped down off of the apron and together Maria and Machetti walked to the back, hand-in-hand. Before going through the curtain Machetti twirled Maria once more, and again the two of them were met by a loud cheer from the fans.

**---x---**

ECW was airing on Sci-Fi on a special Saturday addition from Boston Massachusetts, the camera was currently backstage and showed ECW World Champion Machetti talking with Maria. "So, do you think you'll win tonight?" asked Maria.

"Think?" questioned Machetti, "I know I'm going to win tonight. You got to wrestle on Raw, and now I get to wrestle on ECW. But before I do I have something to say to my opponent."

"Oh and what's that?" asked Maria.

"Well, watch this," as he walked off screen.

**---x---**

In the arena the ECW ring announcer was in the ring and was starting the intro for the main event. "The following handicap match is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety-five pounds, he is the ECW World Champion… Machetti!" While the announcer was doing his introduction _Riot Time _played in the ring and Machetti made his way down to the ring with his ECW title belt over his shoulder.

Tonight Machetti was wearing blue shorts and his usual chain-link vest, but was devoid of Maria and his signature pipe. Instead, in his hand he had a live microphone. Machetti got in the ring and stood next to the announcer, who looked carefully at Machetti's mic, but Machetti laughed and told the ring announcer it was for later. The ring announcer nodded and introduced Machetti's opponents for the Handicap Match, Heyman's Special Enforcers. Both men made their way down to the ring, wearing helmets and holding their nightsticks.

The two of them then got in the ring and were about to put their nightsticks down when Machetti interrupted, "hold on guys, I've got a proposition for you. Since I'm the ECW Champion, and Paul Heyman, your _former_ boss, has been let go, that means I'm in charge. So how about you hold onto those nightsticks and we make this an EXTREME RULES Handicap Match?" Machetti paused for a moment and saw that neither guard was going to respond vocally, "Oh I get it, alright, just nod your head for yes, and shake it for no."

A smile came across Machetti's face, as slowly but surely both guards nodded their heads. "Awesome guys just give me two seconds to put this belt away," said Machetti as he handed his title to the referee, who took it over to the time keeper, before coming back into the ring, and finally signaled for the bell, starting the main event.

Both guards looked in Machetti's direction, possibly wondering if he was going to get a weapon, but Machetti only responded by taking his vest off and putting it in the corner. Machetti then looked up and saw the guards, and did a 'come on' gesture to them. The guards shrugged before the first one charged at Machetti and swung his nightstick at him. But at the same time Machetti ran forward and ducked under the guard's incoming nightstick, and took down the other one with a corkscrew dropkick.

Machetti got back up, turned around, and immediately ducked anther in coming nightstick shot from the first guard. While the guard was off balance Machetti jumped into the air and wrapped his legs around the guard's helmet, then sent him flying with a hurricurana. Machetti got back up and kicked the other guard, who had just gotten up, in the stomach, then jumped into the air, swung around and drove the guard's helmet down into the mat with a Tornado DDT. Machetti then stood up and realized that since the guard had a helmet on that wouldn't work.

Both guards quickly got back to their feet, then regrouped and stood next to each other across the ring from Machetti. Then as one, the guards charged at Machetti, Machetti ran at the guards as well and jumped into the air, and wrapped is legs around one guards helmet and his arms around the other one's helmet, then spun sideways and took both guards down with a double head-scissors, and in the same movement, managed to pull the helmets off of both guards, to reveal ninja masks on both of them.

The two guards slowly got back to their feet and picked their nightsticks back up. The guards then separated and stood on opposite sides of the ring, with Machetti in the middle, then the two of them rushed at Machetti and at the same time swung their nightsticks, with one aiming for Machetti's head, and the other aiming for Machetti's knee. But Machetti quickly jumped into the air and spun horizontally and avoided both nightsticks, then landed on the ground, and lashed out his legs in a break-dance like fashion and took down both guards.

Machetti rolled onto his back, then kicked up, stood next to one guard and back-flipped onto him for a standing moonsault. Machetti then hooked the guards leg and tried for the pin, but the other guard interfered and smashed Machetti on the back with his nightstick. The same guard then grabbed Machetti by his long brown hair and pulled him off of his partner, and then began stomping the hell out of him. The other guard then got back to his feet and joined his partner in stomping on Machetti.

Then one guard lifted Machetti up and held him from behind with Machetti's arms pinned behind his back, while the other guard was free to land hard punches to Machetti's stomach. After a long series of hard shots the guard punching Machetti got his nightstick back and began smashing it into Machetti's stomach, landing blow after blow on the ECW Champion's torso. The guard holding Machetti eventually let go of Machetti and let him fall to the ground, the other guard then went for a pin, but Machetti kicked to a loud cheer from the fans.

The guard who attempted to pin Machetti got back to his feet and started stomping on him, but in a split second, Machetti grabbed the guard's foot, and spun it to take the guard down to the mat. Machetti then got back to his feet and took the other guard down with a spinning kick to the face. Machetti then went to the ropes and got out of the ring. Once on the floor Machetti looked under the apron and eventually pulled out a table. Machetti then pushed the table aside and pulled out a fifteen foot ladder, and then went back under the apron to find something else.

While Machetti was outside of the ring getting weapons the guards got back to their feet. Then each of them got out of the ring from an opposite side and approached Machetti, who's head was still under the apron. The guards then walked towards Machetti, only for Machetti to come out from under the apron and smash both guards in the stomach with his signature pipe in rapid succession. Machetti quickly swung his pipe and connected with one guars head, and took him down and out.

Machetti then turned to the other guard and gave him another shot to the stomach before raising the pipe into the air, and then bringing it down on the back of the guard's head, knocking him down and out as well. Machetti then put his pipe into the ring and turned around and picked up the table he had taken out and slid it into the ring. Machetti then grabbed the ladder and brought that in the ring as well. Machetti quickly took the table and dragged it to the middle of the ring and set it up.

On the outside, the guards were stirring and pulled themselves up to their feet. Machetti meanwhile had grabbed the ladder and was standing it up next to the table. The guards quickly slid into the ring and approached Machetti from behind, but Machetti suddenly hoisted the ladder onto his shoulders and spun around really fast, smashing the ends of the ladder into the guards' heads and knocking them to the mat. Machetti then dropped the ladder, climbed onto the table, waited for the guards to get up, then took both of them down with a crossbody off of the table.

Machetti quickly rolled off of the guards and lifted on to his feet and threw him over the top rope and down to the floor below. Machetti then turned and focused his attention on the other guards. Machetti took the guard in the ring and lifted him to his feet, then whipped him into the set up table. Machetti then ran and jumped onto the table, and flipped off of it while driving the guard's head down to the mat face-first. Machetti got back to his feet and flipped himself over the top rope and onto the guard outside of the ring, who had just gotten to his feet.

On the outside Machetti pulled himself up to his feet, and then lifted up the guard before whipping him into the steel steps, causing him to run into them and flip over them onto the other side. Machetti quickly ran over to the guards, but surprisingly ran passed him, Machetti headed straight for the commentary table and scared the crap out of Joey Styles as he took off the top of it. Machetti then grabbed the guard who was down on the ground and lifted him to his feet, then planted him with an Impaler onto the floor, knocking the guard out cold.

Machetti got back to his feet, lifted up the guard and rolled the guard's unconscious body onto the uncovered announce table. Machetti then got back onto the apron and got back into the ring, ran straight at the table, jumped onto it and off of it and smashed into the guard in the ring, who was now resting against the turnbuckle. Machetti th en grabbed the guard's head, ran forward and drove the guard face first down to the mat with a bulldog. Machetti then lifted the guard to his feet and rolled him onto the wooden table.

Machetti climbed onto the table with the guard and lifted him to his feet, the kicked the guard in the stomach and drove his head down and through the table with a sickening Impaler. But Machetti wasn't done yet, he quickly grabbed the ladder and set it up next to the ropes, then scaled it and stood on top. The fans were going wild, and a smirk quickly appeared on Machetti's face.

Machetti then raised both of his arms into the air, before lunging off of the ladder flying over the top rope and out of the ring, and finally coming down on top of the guard on the announce table with a body splash, breaking the table in the process. Machetti then hooked the guard's leg, and the referee slid out of the ring, checked that the guard's shoulders were pinned to the ground and counted the three count.

_Riot Time_ hit as Machetti pulled himself to his feet and was handed his ECW Championship. Machetti then got into the ring, lifted the unconscious guard to his feet and threw him over the top rope and down to the floor to a loud cheer from the crowd. Machetti turned around and was suddenly met by Maria, who jumped up and wrapped her arms around Machetti's shoulders and her legs around his waist for a special hug. Machetti held Maria with one arm, while taking his ECW Title and holding it high into the air, as ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

**This whole Saturday Night ECW thing isn't working for me. But here's the next chapter anyway!**

'**Till Next Time!**

**Peace!**


	40. Armageddon

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been in the WWE for a while now and is now the ECW Champion. But he is still an active member of the Raw roster and his relationship with Maria is still going strong.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and my alone.

**Rating: **T

---x---

**Chapter Forty: Armageddon**

Armageddon was live from Richmond Virginia the WWE Tag Team title Ladder Match was underway. Joey Mercury had been rushed from ringside sporting a broken nose. But Nitro was still going strong. Regan grabbed Paul London and suplexed him onto the ladder that was bridged over the top rope. Regal then starts climbing the ladder in the middle of the ring but halfway up the ladder Regal got scared and jumped back down. Johnny Nitro then began climbing the ladder, but Paul London spring boarded off of the top rope and dropkicked him in the back, knocking him down to the mat.

Matt Hardy and Paul London then began climbing up the ladder and met on top of it. Matt then grabbed London and back-dropped him off of the ladder and down to the mat. But Hardy then lost his balance and fell down off of the ladder. Now Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro climb up the ladder, but Hardy jumped off of the ladder and slammed Nitro down to the mat with a Sunset Flip off of the ladder. William Regal and Dave Taylor then climbed separate ladders but both were afraid, and couldn't make it.

Regal and Taylor jumped down from the ladder. Regal then slowly climbed up the ladder but Brian Kendrick came from nowhere and knocked Regal off of the ladder, but Kendrick ended up falling off of the ladder and down to the floor. Kendrick landed hard on his leg and clutched it in pain. Matt Hardy and Paul London then climbed up the ladder at the same time and met and the top and started trading blows. But suddenly Dave Taylor pushed the ladder and knocks it over, Hardy and London then fall off of the ladder and down to the floor.

Dave Taylor was now the only man standing in the ring. Taylor glanced around at the unconscious Regal. Then looked out of the ring at the prone forms of Johnny Nitro, Matt and Jeff Hardy, as well as both tag team champions Brian Kendrick and Paul London. Taylor then glanced up at the titles and gulped. He slowly took a ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring, checked to make sure it was sturdy and began to climb. But suddenly Machetti appeared from under the ring, wearing a pair of long silver pants that matched Paul London and Brian Kendrick's.

Machetti quickly hoisted himself onto the top rope and spring boarded off of it and smashed his forearm into the back of Taylor's head and knocked him into the ladder, then shoved Taylor off of the ladder and down to the mat. Machetti looked up at the titles and realized that if he got them then the match would end in dispute, he needed someone in the match to get them. Machetti jumped down from the ladder and ran across the ring, then flung himself over the top rope and onto the Hardyz and Johnny Nitro as they tried to get to their feet.

Machetti then got up and helped Paul London to his feet and helped him into the ring. Machetti gave London a friendly nudge towards the ladder and London began to climb up. While London climbed up the ladder Regal and Taylor came from behind and blindsided Machetti. Taylor and Regal then whipped Machetti across the ring, but as he neared the ropes Machetti jumped onto the middle rope and spring boarded off of it. Machetti then flew through the air and grabbed both Regal and Taylor's head and drove it down to the mat.

Meanwhile London was on top of the ladder and managed to take down the titles, awarding the match to himself and Brian Kendrick. Machetti slid out of the ring and helped Brian Kendrick to his feet and then into the ring, just as London was coming down from the ladder. London handed Kendrick his title and together London, Kendrick and Machetti celebrated in the middle of the ring. London and Kendrick were still the WWE Tag Team Champions.

**---x---**

Later that night, Big Dick Johnson had turned up as Santa Claus and had a Conga Line with Ashley, Layla, Krystal, and Jillian. London, Kendrick, Machetti and Maria were shown together celebrating backstage with the tag team titles, the four of them were then joined by Ashley and they continued with the celebration. Theodore Long suddenly appeared and walked up to the five of them and looked questioningly at Machetti and Maria. "Sup dog? Now if you don't mind me asking playa, why exactly are you on my show?" asked the Smackdown! General Manager.

"Oh hey Teddy," said Machetti, "I was in the neighborhood, so I figured I'd drop by."

"And interfere in my WWE Tag Team Title Match?" asked Long.

"Well, Paul, Brian and I go way back," said Machetti with a smirk, "I couldn't just sit back here and let them lose their titles to Dave Taylor."

"That still gives you no right to interfere in a title match on my show," said Teddy, who was starting to get angry.

"Well back from where I come from, when you have a ladder match, it's no disqualifications. And that means, anything goes, you can't win a ladder match by disqualification because someone interfered in it," said Machetti with the same smirk as before, and held up his ECW Title, "I didn't win this title by disqualification, I won it in an Extreme Elimination Chamber, and then defended it then next show against the former champion, the Big Show, in an Extreme Rules match."

"Well you may be right playa, but you can't just show up on my show, interfere in one of my title matches, and then get away with it scot-free," said Teddy.

"Alright," said Machetti in a cocky way, "you could punish me, but I have a better idea."

"You had better start making sense, playa," said Long, "or I'll have to get you and Maria to get stepping."

"Alright, calm down there Teddy," said Machetti with a chuckle, "here's what I'm thinking. This is Armageddon, the last pay-per-view of the year."

"That's right dog," said Teddy, "so where are you going with this?"

"Well wouldn't it increase your ratings if you have all three World Champions competing?" asked Machetti with a grin.

"I guess it would," said Long.

"So here's what I'm saying," said Machetti, "I'm going to go out to that ring with this here ECW Title, and I'm going to wait for an opponent of your choice, and then the two of us are going to have an Extreme Rules match."

Machetti then stood up, grabbed his title and walked off screen. His music then played in the arena and he made his way down to the ring, all set for his match. But instead of his opponent's music hitting, the Smackdown! General Manager, Teddy Long's music hit. "You know Machetti, this is my show and I make the matches, not you. So here's what were gonna do," said Teddy, "tonight you're going to face all comers in an Extreme Gauntlet Match."

"Sounds fun!" said Machetti as he mocked the General Manager.

"Alright have it your way, here's your first opponent," said Teddy Long as Scotty 2 Hotty's music hit. Scotty made his way down to the ring in his usual fashion and got in. Machetti smirked up the ramp at Teddy and shook his head, then ran at Scotty and took him down with a running corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then lifted Scotty to his feet and whipped him into a turnbuckle, Machetti then ran and hit Scotty with a bodysplash, then sent him flying with a hurricurana.

Machetti then climbed up onto the top rope, and then launched himself off and hit Scotty with a diving headbutt. Machetti then hooked Scotty's leg and went for a pin, but Scotty kicked out before the three count. Machetti got up and off of Scotty and then lifted him up to his feet. Machetti then went to whip Scotty into the corner, but Scotty reversed it. Machetti took it all in stride and jumped up onto the top rope when he approached the corner, then spring-boarded backwards off of it and hit Scotty with a reverse Spring-Board Clothesline.

Machetti hit Scotty so hard he practically flipped in mid air and landed on his stomach. But Machetti got back to his feet, then backed up against the ropes, bounced off of the ropes and dropkicked Scotty straight in the face knocking him flat on his back. Machetti then got to his feet and walked to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. But as Machetti was preparing to jump off Scotty jumped up to his feet and climbed up onto the top rope and met Machetti. The two then traded blows, until Scotty jumped up and wrapped his legs around Machetti's head, and took him down to the mat with a Super Hurricurana.

Scotty landed on his stomach while Machetti landed hard on his back, then Scotty crawled over to Machetti and tried for a pin, but Machetti kicked out before he could be pinned. Scotty looked at Machetti in shock before getting up to his feet and standing behind him. Machetti slowly pulled himself up to his feet, only for Scotty to come from behind and drive Machetti's face down to the mat for a bulldog. Machetti rolled onto his back as Scotty taunted and prepared for the worm.

W-O-R-as Scotty approached Machetti kicked up and kicked Scotty in the gut, and then nailed him with an Impaler. Machetti quickly rolled Scotty onto his back and pinned him for a three count. Machetti then kicked Scotty out of the ring, but was quickly jumped from behind by Sylvan. The Ambassador of Quebec then stomped on Machetti and then whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and hit him with a clothesline. Sylvan then stepped back and quickly drove Machetti's head down to the mat for a DDT. Then rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

Sylvan looked up at the referee in shock, then got off of Machetti and got out of the ring. Sylvan dug under the ring and pulled out a chair. This was a no-disqualification match, so this chair was completely legal. Sylvan got back in the ring and lifted the chair up above his head, ready to smash it down on Machetti, but as the chair came crashing down Machetti rolled to the side and dodged the chair, pushed himself up to his feet, then jumped up and dropkicked the chair into Sylvan's face.

Sylvan fell flat on his back already unconscious, but Machetti quickly got to his feet and got out of the ring and onto the apron. Machetti hoisted himself onto the top rope, spring boarded off of it and landed on Sylvan with a Springboard Body Splash. Machetti then hooked Sylvan's leg and got the three count. Machetti then lifted Sylvan to his feet, and then ran across the ring and tossed Sylvan over the top rope and down to the floor. Machetti turned towards the ramp in time to see Vito making his way down to the ring in a dress.

Machetti smirked and raised an eyebrow as he faced off with Vito, then ducked at the Italian charged at him with a clothesline. Machetti then turned around and took Vito down with a clothesline of his own. Machetti then walked over to the discarded and picked it up, then waited for Vito to get to his feet, then took the chair and drove it into Vito's stomach. Machetti then dropped the chair, kicked Vito in the stomach, and drove Vito's head down onto the chair with a DDT. Machetti then rolled Vito onto his back and hooked his leg, only to get an eyeful of Vito's thong.

Machetti jumped off of Vito then pressed Vito's shoulders down to the mat, and went for the pin, but he had taken too long and the Tough Italian managed to kick out. Machetti then got to his feet and lifted Vito up to his feet and then whipped him against the ropes. Machetti quickly grabbed the chair then drove it into Vito's stomach as he came back, Machetti then lifted the chair high above his head and brought it down on the back of Vito's head. Machetti then rolled Vito onto his back, pressed Vito's shoulders to the mat, and got the three count.

But Machetti didn't have much time to celebrate because he was suddenly attacked from behind by KC James, and Idol Stevens. Both men worked over Machetti with stiff stomps and elbow drops, and then lifted him to his feet. Stevens held Machetti's arms behind his back as James worked over Machetti with hard punches, then James stepped back and ran at Machetti and hit him with a hard clothesline. James then turned around and saw the chair from earlier and picked it up.

KC James picked up the chair, as Idol Stevens worked hard to keep Machetti's arms behind his back. James then swung the chair looking to his Machetti in his face with the chair, but Machetti quickly pulled himself free from Stevens and ducked down, and caused James to smash his own partner in the face with the steel chair. Machetti then acted quickly and rolled up the startled James for a School Boy and got the three count on him. Machetti then got back to his feet, while KC James jumped up and realized that he was eliminated.

Stevens then got up as well and the two of them surrounded Machetti. The referee attempted to get James out of the ring, but was just shoved out of the way and decided to stay out of the way. But Machetti quickly did his break-dance kick, and swept both James and Steven's legs from behind them and knocked them both to the ground. Machetti then grabbed the chair, jumped up into the air, placed the chair under his leg and brought it down on Stevens' face for a leg drop. Machetti then pinned Stevens to the ground and got the three count on him.

Machetti then took the chair, swung it and took down James with a hard chair shot. Machetti was then joined in the ring by Funaki. But before Funaki could attack Machetti gestured to James and Stevens. Funaki seemed to understand, and together Machetti and Funaki threw both KC James and Idol Stevens over the top rope and down to the floor. Machetti then turned to Funaki and walked over to the center of the ring and stood ready for Funaki.

Funaki and Machetti then locked up in the middle of the ring, but Machetti slipped behind Funaki and took him down from behind with a double leg takedown. Machetti then jumped up to his feet, jumped into the air, and landed across the back of Funaki's head with a leg drop. Machetti jumped to his feet and back up against the ropes, bounced off of them and then dropkicked Funaki hard in the side, rolled him onto his back. Machetti then ran over to the chair and picked it up, then waited for Funaki to get to his feet.

Machetti then threw the chair at Funaki, who just managed to catch it, but Machetti ran at him and dropkicked the chair into his face. Machetti then got to his feet and walked to the corner, and climbed onto the top rope, then flipped off of it and landed on Funaki for the Decapitator. Machetti then hooked both of Funaki's legs and got the pin. Machetti then dragged Funaki across the ring and threw him through the ropes and down to the floor below. Machetti then turned to the ramp, panting, and saw Tatanka making his way down to the ring, wearing his custom war paint.

Machetti and Tatanka stood in the middle of the ring, and suddenly Tatanka went to his Machetti with a clothesline, but Machetti ducked underneath Tatanka's arm and hit him on the back. Tatanka turned back around and chopped Machetti hard across the chest. But Machetti came back with a forearm. Tatanka then swung his hand at Machetti for another chop, but Machetti rolled under, jumped to his feet and turned around, and hit a corkscrew dropkick to Tatanka's back, knocking him into the ropes.

Tatanka bounced off of the ropes, and Machetti jumped high into the air and spread his legs, causing Tatanka to go under them. Machetti then landed on all fours in front of Tatanka, and then drove both of his feet into Tatanka's chest, knocking him down to the mat. Tatanka quickly got back up to his feet and ran at Machetti, but Machetti ran back at Tatanka and slid between Tatanka's legs, then jumped up to his feet and drove Tatanka's head down to the mat with a bulldog.

Machetti quickly rolled out of the ring and dug under the apron, and eventually came out with a ladder. Machetti slid the ladder into the ring and quickly got in after it. On the other side of the ring Tatanka got to his feet, Machetti lifted up the ladder onto its end and pushed it into Tatanka, who managed to catch it before it could do any damage. But Machetti ran straight at Tatanka and jumped into the air and hit the ladder with a corkscrew dropkick, driving it back into Tatanka's face and knocking him to the mat.

Machetti picked up the ladder and brought it over to a corner and leaned it against the turnbuckle. Then Machetti walked back over to Tatanka and lifted him to his feet, then whipped Tatanka into the ladder, and quickly followed after and smashed Tatanka into the ladder with a corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then grabbed Tatanka and took him down to the mat with a Russian Leg Sweep, Machetti then took the ladder and slammed it down on top of Tatanka,

Machetti quickly climbed onto the top rope, and then came off and landed on the ladder with a body splash, sandwiching Tatanka between the ladder and the mat. Machetti then pulled the ladder off of Tatanka and then rolled Tatanka on top of it, then got out of the ring and on the apron. Machetti hoisted himself onto the top rope, launched himself off and landed on Tatanka with a springboard body splash, smashing him hard against the ladder. Machetti then hooked Tatanka's leg and got the pin, eliminating him from the Gauntlet.

Machetti then rolled Tatanka off of the ladder and out of the ring out of the ring and then took the ladder and leaned it against the turnbuckle. Machetti then leaned back against the ropes and panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. But suddenly Teddy Long's music hit again. Was the match over?

"Way to go playa!" said Teddy, "you beat ALMOST all of them. You've still got one man left Champ…a man who's making his ring return tonight!"

Bobby Lashley's music then hit and he was met by a huge ovation from the crowd. Bobby Lashley was back on Smackdown! Lashley came from the back and passed Long as the GM headed to the back, then Lashley walked down to the ring with a purpose, and got inside and faced off with Machetti in the middle of the ring. Machetti stopped for a moment and asked Lashley something no one could hear, except Lashley, who quickly responded, before swinging at Machetti with a hard punch, but Machetti ducked, then grabbed Lashley's arm and took him down to the mat with an armdrag.

Machetti then stood next to Lashley and did a back flip for a standing moonsault, then jumped to his feet ran to the ropes and jumped onto the second one, flipped off of it and landed on Lashley with a Springboard Moonsault. Machetti then hooked Lashley's leg and went for the pin, but Lashley kicked out at two. Machetti and Lashley both got to their feet and locked up in the middle of the ring, Lashley, the more powerful of the two, managed to back Machetti into the corner.

Lashley then stepped back and then ran at Machetti for a clothesline, but Machetti dove out of the way, causing Lashley to crash into the turnbuckle. Machetti then ran over to Lashley and rolled him up while he was still groggy, but Lashley kicked out before the three. Machetti and Lashley got back to their feet, and Machetti went to hit Lashley with a forearm, but Lashley caught Machetti's arm and whipped him into the ropes, but Machetti jumped onto the middle one and spring-boarded off of it, then took Lashley down with a springboard crossbody. While on top of Lashley, Machetti went for the pin but only got two.

Lashley pushed Machetti off of him and got up to his feet at the same time Machetti did. Both men glared at each other in the middle of the ring, Machetti was clearly the more exhausted of the two and was currently panting and sweating profusely. Lashley on the other hand was the fresher of the two and was only breathing heavily. Machetti then ran at Lashley and hit him with a clothesline, but it had no effect on Lashley, who kneed Machetti in the stomach, then lifted him up into the air for a Vertical Suplex.

Lashley then taunted as took on of his arms off of Machetti and only held him up in the air with one, but eventually fell backwards and slammed Machetti hard down to the mat. Lashley then went for the pin, but Machetti managed to kick out before three. Lashley then got back to his feet and stood behind Machetti and waited for him to get up. Once he did Lashley kicked Machetti in the stomach then lifted him up onto his shoulders and planted Machetti with a Dominator, slamming him down next to the abandoned chair.

Lashley then hooked Machetti's legs and went for the pin, but Machetti acted quickly and grabbed the chair and smashed it on the back of Lashley's head, breaking up the pin. Machetti then pulled himself out from under Lashley and got to his feet. Lashley soon got up as well, glaring at Machetti the entire way. Machetti then shot out his leg for a kick, but Lashley caught it, but Machetti brought up hit other leg and hit Lashley in the back of the head for an ensuguri. Machetti then pulled himself up his feet and out of the ring to catch his breath.

Machetti then dug under the ring and pulled out a table, lifted it up and slid it inside the ring and then got in after it. Machetti then ran across the ring and passed Lashley, jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it, then came back and drove Lashley's head down to the mat for a springboard DDT. Machetti then pulled himself up to his feet and glanced around the ring. Lashley was down in the middle of the ring, the ladder was in the corner and the table was nearby, not yet set up.

Machetti then walked over to the table and set it up in the middle of the ring, not noticing Lashley getting back up to his feet. Machetti then stepped back from the table to admire his handy-work, only for Lashley to run at him looking for a spear. But as Lashley approached Machetti jumped up into the air, and managed to leap frog Lashley, causing him to run shoulder first into the ladder in the corner. Machetti then turned around as Lashley bounced off of the ladder and turned around, then caught him with an Impaler.

Machetti then lifted Lashley up to his feet and rolled him onto the table, then walked over to the ladder and set it up. Machetti then climbed up onto the top rope of the turnbuckle, and from there climbed onto the top of the ladder. Machetti looked down and saw Lashley lying unconscious on the table, the stood on top of the ladder and turned around, the flipped off of it and landed on Lashley for a moonsault, driving him through the table in the process. Machetti then used all his remaining strength to press Lashley's shoulders to the mat and got the final three count in the Extreme Gauntlet Match.

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti pulled himself off of Lashley and away from the remains of the table and knelt in the middle of the ring with his arms high in the air. Machetti was soon joined in the ring by Maria, Ashley, Brian, and Paul, and the three of them helped Machetti to his feet and celebrated with him as he was handed back his ECW World Title. The five of them eventually made their way to the back, but the camera stayed live and followed them backstage.

The lively group then came across WWE Champion John Cena, and World Heavyweight Champion Batista. "I've got this," Machetti whispered to his friends as he put his ECW World Championship over his shoulder. "What's up guys?" asked Machetti.

"Not much man," said Batista, "did you have fun out there?"

"You bet I did," said Machetti, "Extreme Rules is my territory, and none of those Smackdown! Superstars could hold a candle to me."

"Well now it's our turn to have fun," said Cena, "we're going to go out there and beat the crap out of a King and his Irish Side-Kick."

"Well I won't keep you guys from that then," said Machetti with a smirk as he move out of the way.

"Alright, see ya, 'Champ'," said Cena as he and Batista walked off towards the curtains.

"Oh don't worry Cena, you'll be seeing me a lot sooner than you think," said Machetti as the two walked off. A smile the formed across the ECW Champion's face and he began chuckling, and the camera eventually faded and went to the ring.

**---x---**

Didn't expect to see Machetti at Armageddon did you? Well I figured it would be cool to have all three champions compete on the same pay-per-view. So yeah there it is.

One quick thing though, Bobby Lashley is back, but he's going to be on Smachdown! that way Machetti can have his run on ECW.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	41. Cena vs Machetti pt 1

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been in the WWE for a while now and is now the ECW Champion. But he is still an active member of the Raw roster and his relationship with Maria is still going strong.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and my alone.

Rating: T

**---x---**

**Chapter Forty One: Cena vs Machetti pt I**

Raw kicked off from Washington DC just as the intro ended and the ring was shown, filled with Raw superstars. Suddenly Shawn Michaels' music hit and HBK made his way down to the ring. Carlito soon followed, and then Randy Orton came out after him as one half of the World Tag Team Champions. Triple H's music then hit as he made his way down to the ring as well. Then finally _Riot Time_ hit and Machetti made his way down to the ring, not only as a Raw Superstar, but as ECW Champion as well. The Battle Royal then started and everyone brawled in the ring, Machetti quickly landed a few shots on Randy Orton, while Edge snuck out to the outside and hid by the steps.

Carlito was thrown out in between the middle and bottom rope, but was not eliminated, then Edge speared Carlito on the outside, knock him out cold. Edge then rolled Carlito into the ring, where he was unceremoniously thrown out of the ring by Chris Masters. Machetti and Jim Duggan formed and Alliance and Eliminated the Brooklyn Brawler. But Machetti quickly turned on Duggan and threw him over the top rope and out of the ring, while Viscera eliminated Sergeant Slaughter. Machetti then ran across the ring and did a baseball slide out from under bottom rope and hit Edge in the head. Machetti then grabbed Edge and rolled him into the ring, where they were met by HHH who took down Edge with a clothesline.

After a while of brawling, where Machetti started brawling with Kenny, Viscera went after Triple H, who countered and hit Vis with a high knee. Machetti then low blowed Kenny, and he and Michaels then came and hit Vis with a double sweet chin music, then the two of them, with the help of Triple H, threw Viscera over the top rope and down to the floor, eliminating the biggest man in the match up. Raw then went to a commercial break.

When Raw came back, everyone was back to brawling, and Ron Simmons clotheslined Val Venis over the top, then turned around and was eliminated by JTG and Shad. Simmons then grabbed a mic and said his catch phrase, 'damn!' Benjamin and Haas then eliminated JTG, and then worked together and took out big Shad. D-X then went after Haas and Benjamin and Triple H tossed out Haas, while Michaels tried to push Benjamin over the top rope, but Benjamin was hanging on. Machetti then ran and nailed Benjamin with a dropkick, knocking him down to the floor. Lawler was then back dropped over the top rope down to the floor, while Crazy went after Jeff Hardy and used a hurricurana to knock Hardy out of the ring, but Crazy lost his balance and fell to the floor as well.

Flair and Eugene paired off in the corner, while Snitsky attempted to throw out Triple H, but HHH countered with a DDT. Kenny then went after Triple H, who in turn tossed Kenny over the top rope, but Kenny hung on and rolled back into the ring. Nitro and Eugene the worked on Michaels in the corner, and Eugene went crazy on Michaels with chops. But Triple H came from behind and tapped Eugene on the shoulder. Triple H then got Eugene to wave to the fans, then tossed him out of the ring and down to the floor. Masters then whipped Snitsky into the ropes, and Snitsky was knocked over the top rope by a corkscrew dropkick down to the floor.

Murdoch was tossed out of the ring by Flair, while Machetti brawled with Edge in a corner, meanwhile Flair hoisted Kenny onto his shoulders and attempted to dump him over the top, but Nitro and Orton came from behind and dumped both Kenny and Flair over the top and down to the floor. The superstars left in the ring looked around and eyed the competition, D-X and Machetti were left in the ring, against Rated RKO, Cade, Nitro, and Masters. Raw then went to a commercial break.

When Raw came back Machetti, Michaels, and Triple H were still in the ring, against Orton, Edge, Nitro, Cade, and Masters. Machetti was being double teamed by Edge and Orton who after a while tossed Machetti through the top and middle rope and down to the floor. Machetti hit the ground hard and didn't move. Cade, Nitro, and Masters then triple teamed Triple H, while Orton and Edge double teamed Michaels in the corner.

Triple H hit Cade with a boot and knocked him to the mat, then took down Nitro with a clothesline. HHH then hit Masters with a facebuster, backed him against the rope, and clotheslined him over the top rope and down to the floor. But suddenly Cade, Nitro, Edge and Orton came from behind and tossed out Triple H.

Michaels was then left alone in the ring against Edge, Orton, Cade, and Nitro. But suddenly Machetti came from behind and took down Edge and Orton, while Michaels got up and got some from Cade and Nitro. Michaels side stepped Nitro, then ran at him and clotheslined him over the top rope and down to the floor. It was now Rated RKO, Cade, Michaels and Machetti. Machetti and Michaels worked together and cleaned house, Michaels planted Orton with a scoop slam and went on top while Machetti kept Cade at bay in the corner. Edge had rolled out of the ring and was resting on the floor. Michaels then came off of the top and hit Orton with an elbow drop.

Michaels then tuned up the band and went to hit it on Orton, but Edge quickly jumped onto the apron to stop Michaels, but HBK nailed Edge with a Sweet Chin Music and knocked him off of the apron. Cade then ran at Michaels and clotheslined him, but Machetti came from behind and tossed him out of the ring. It was now two on two, Michaels and Machetti, versus Edge and Orton. Michaels and Machetti stand over Orton, while Edge came from behind and grabbed Machetti's ankles and pulled him out of the ring and down to the floor.

Orton then took down Michaels from behind and measured HBK up for an RKO. But Michaels saw Orton coming and pushed him off. Orton then got up and charged Michaels, who pulled himself up with the ropes, and then back dropped Orton over the top and down to the floor. Michaels then celebrated after eliminating Orton, but Edge came from behind and dumped Michaels out. Meanwhile Machetti managed to crawl into the ring and pulled himself to his feet. Edge and Machetti then faced off in the ring, ready to fight.

Edge and Machetti met in the middle of the ring and immediately started trading blows, with Machetti coming out on top with a spinning wheel kick to Edge's face. Machetti then whipped Edge across the ring and caught him as he came back with a hip-toss. Machetti then stood beside Edge and back-flipped looking for a standing moonsault but Edge got his knees up. Edge then got to his feet and held Machetti's legs, each on either hooked under one of Edge's arms. Edge then fell backwards and flung Machetti up and over the top rope, but Machetti caught the top rope and held onto it, barely keeping his feet from touching the floor.

Edge got back to his feet and punched Machetti hard in the face, but Machetti grabbed onto the top rope and held on. Edge then went off on Machetti with three more punches, but Machetti stayed on the apron. Machetti quickly countered by ramming his shoulder into Edge's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards, Machetti then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, spring-boarded off of it, and landed on Edge's shoulders as Edge turned around. Machetti then fell back and catapulted Edge up into the air and over the top rope, and down to the floor.

Machetti knelt down in the middle of the ring with his arms held high. He had just won the Biggest Battle Royal in Raw history and was now going to face John Cena, one on one, for the WWE Title, later that night. Machetti smirked at Edge as he grabbed his ECW Title, rolled under the bottom rope, then walked to the curtains. Machetti taunted for the fans once more before heading to the back, to a loud ovation from the fans.

**---x---**

_My Time Is Now_ played in the arena as WWE Champion John Cena appeared on stage to a decent ovation from the crowd. Cena did his normal routine on stage as Lillian Garcia began her introduction, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE Championship. Introducing first, the Champion, from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at two hundred and pounds… John Cena!!" Cena ran down to the ring and got inside, then ran across it and climbed onto the middle rope and raised his title into the air, and received a cheer from the fans, (mostly little kids).

_Riot Time_ then hit as Machetti and Maria appeared on the entrance ramp, Machetti was wearing a pair of red shorts and his ECW chain-link vest. Machetti also held his ECW Championship over his shoulder as he made his way down to the ring. "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety-five pounds, he is the ECW World Champion…Machetti!" Machetti ran down the ramp and dove through the middle and bottom rope, and ended in a roll in the middle of the ring. Machetti then stayed on his knees and lifted his title up into the air, and was met with a large ovation from the fans, which was actually louder than Cena's.

Maria climbed into the ring after Machetti and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Machetti smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then took off his vest and handed it to her, Maria quickly took it and walked to the ropes and got out of the ring. Cena and Machetti gave their title belts to the referee and the two of them stood on opposite sides of the ring as the bell rang, starting the match. The two superstars contrasted greatly, Cena with his short hair and his green shorts, white knee pads, and white Chain Gang armband. And Machetti with his long brown hair, red shorts, and black knee pads and boots.

Cena and Machetti slowly approached each other and locked up in the middle of the ring, neither refusing to give an inch. But Cena proved to be the stronger of the two and started pushing Machetti backwards. Cena continued pushing until Machetti's back was against the corner, then he broke clean with a smirk on his face. Cena and Machetti then locked up again, but this time Machetti slipped behind Cena and took him down with a double leg take down, then jumped up to his feet as Cena got up as well. This time Machetti smirked at Cena. The mind games had begun.

Cena and Machetti then got back in the middle of the ring, and Cena quickly swung at Machetti and punched him hard in the face, knocking him backwards, then followed up with another hard punch and knocked Machetti off of his feet. Machetti held his hand to his face and looked up at Cena as he got back up to his feet. Cena held up two hands, one with a finger up, the other with none. Cena 1, Machetti 0. Machetti smirked and nodded then quickly ducked as Cena went to punch him again, then Machetti brought up his knee and kneed Cena in the stomach, the brought up his elbow and brought it down on Cena's head, knocking him down to the mat.

Cena then got up and glared at Machetti, as Machetti held up two hands each with a finger up. Cena 1, Machetti 1. Cena shook his head and walked over to the ropes and raised his arms into the air and receive a cheer from the fans. Then walked across the ring to the other side and lifted his arms again, and received a louder cheer with some, 'Cena Sucks' mixed in. Cena then walked back into the middle of the ring and gestured to Machetti.

Machetti smirked before walking to the corner and climbing onto the middle rope and raising his arms in the air to a loud cheer from the fans. Machetti then jumped down and crossed the ring before getting on the middle rope on the other corner and doing the same. But this time at Maria's encouragement, the fans started to chant, _Ma-Che-Ti, Ma-Che-Ti!_ The 'Machetti' chant was louder than Cena's ovation. Machetti smirked at Cena as he walked back into the middle of the ring and stood across from him. Machetti then held up two hands, one with one finger, and the other with two, Cena 1, Machetti 2.

Cena glared at Machetti, then charged at him looking for a shoulder block, but Machetti quickly dropped to the ground and took down Cena with a drop toe hold, then rolled across Cena's back and locked in a headlock. Machetti pulled back on Cena's head, while applying pressure to Cena's neck at the same time. Cena struggled for a moment, before struggling and finally managing to drag himself, and Machetti over to the ropes. Cena reached out and grabbed the bottom rope and the referee signaled for Machetti to break the hold, which Machetti quickly did before getting back to his feet.

Cena got back to his feet and held the back of his head. Machetti then charged at Cena, but Cena caught Machetti and flipped him over onto his back with a hip toss. Cena then dropped to his knees and lifted Machetti up into a sitting position, then drove his knee into Machetti's back, and locked in a Chin Lock. Cena pulled back on Machetti's neck, while continuing to push his knee into Machetti's spine, causing Machetti to scream out in pain.

Maria saw that Machetti was in trouble and began slamming her hands on the ring apron, the fans soon followed by clapping in tune with Maria. It started slowly but soon the majority of the fans were doing to slow clap for Machetti. Machetti looked up at the fans, and brought back his elbow before driving it into Cena's stomach, Machetti quickly fought his way onto one knee as the clap got faster. Machetti drove his other elbow into Cena's stomach and managed to get into a crouching position as the clap got faster still. Then with a third elbow Machetti managed to get to his feet, and used a great deal of strength to push Cena off of him and into the ropes.

As Cena came back, Machetti jumped high into the air and spread his legs, causing Cena do run under him, then Machetti dropped to the ground, turned around and jumped into the air and hit Cena with a corkscrew dropkick as he bounced back off of the ropes. Machetti then ran forward and jumped into the air and did a flip in mid air and landed back first on Cena, driving his entire one hundred and ninety five pounds into Cena's chest and stomach. Machetti then rolled onto his stomach and went for a pin, but Cena kicked out at two.

Machetti rolled off of Cena and got to his feet, and Cena followed a little after. Once again Machetti and Cena stood across from each other in the middle of the ring, and glared at each other. They weren't playing games anymore. Cena then swung at Machetti and his him in the face with a hard punch. Machetti stumbled backwards before coming back with a punch of his own, knocking Cena backwards. Cena then went for another punch and scored, then stayed on the attack and landed a third punch, and then fourth.

Machetti stumbled backwards and was in a daze, Cena then rushed at him and lifted his arm into the air looking for a clothesline. But Machetti dropped to the ground and rolled under Cena's arm, then jumped up to his feet and jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it, turned his body horizontally in mid air and caught Cena with a springboard crossbody. Machetti stayed on top of Cena and went for a pin, but Cena kicked out at two.

Machetti rolled off of Cena and got to his feet, while Cena rolled over to the ropes and used them to pull himself up. Machetti then ran across the ring at Cena, but at the last second Cena bent down, caught Machetti, and shot him up into the air, over the top rope, and down to the floor with a back body drop, earning a loud scream from Maria, who was on the other side of the ring. Cena leaned against the ropes and looked down at Machetti, who appeared to be out cold from the impact with the floor. The referee saw Machetti was out of the ring and began the ring out count.

Maria quickly ran to Machetti's side and knelt down beside him, and encouraged him to get up. Maria quickly grabbed Machetti's arms and pulled Machetti partially off of the ground, then maneuvered herself so her shoulder was under Machetti's chest and managed to get Machetti up to his feet. The referee was at six as Maria held Machetti steady and led him over to the ring, and at seven Maria slid Machetti under the bottom rope and back under the ring. But Cena didn't waste any time and quickly ran over to Machetti and hooked his leg for the pin, but at Machetti grabbed the bottom rope at the last second to break up the pin.

Cena then got to his feet and lifted Machetti up as well, then Cena whipped Machetti into the corner, ran at him, and rammed his shoulder into Machetti stomach, knocking Machetti back against the turnbuckle. Cena then stepped back, as Machetti stumbled forward, then Cena grabbed Machetti and lifted him up into the air for a Vertical Suplex. Cena held Machetti straight up in the air for a moment, before falling backward and slamming Machetti back first to the mat. Cena then went for the pin, but Machetti just kicked out before the three count.

Cena got to his feet and stomped on Machetti, viciously driving his foot into any part of Machetti's stomach he could reach, then Cena dropped two elbow straight to Machetti's chest. Cena then lifted Machetti up to his feet and whipped him across the ring. Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back at full speed, but Cena dropped to the mat and caught Machetti with a drop toe hold, and then locked in the STF-U. Machetti screamed in pain, he was stranded in the middle of the ring, the ropes were too far away, and the hold way really beginning to hurt.

Unbeknownst to Machetti and Cena, Maria quickly slid into the ring and started to undo a turnbuckle pad in the corner. The referee saw her and turned away from Machetti, who was getting ready to tap out. The referee walked over to Maria wondering what the hell he was doing, then made Maria get out of the way as he attempted to put the turnbuckle pad back on. While the referee was distracted Maria ran over to Cena, who still had Machetti in the STF-U and kicked him hard in the side, causing him to release the hold on Machetti.

Cena got off of Machetti and glared at Maria, before getting to his feet. Cena then stalked towards Maria and backed her across the ring and then started arguing with her to get out of the ring once they reached the ropes. While Cena was distracted Machetti quickly came from behind and rolled Cena up from behind, just as the referee was turning back around. The referee ran over to Machetti and dove to the ground, counted one, two, thr… NO! Cena kicked out!

Machetti rolled off of Cena and managed to pull himself up using the ropes, while Cena quickly got up to his feet and glared at Maria, who had gotten out of the ring. Cena then ran at Machetti and met him in the middle of the ring and took him down with a shoulder block. Cena then backed up against the ropes as Machetti got back to his feet, then Cena leveled Machetti again with another shoulder block. Cena leaned back against the ropes as Machetti got back to his feet, Cena the ran at Machetti, slipped behind him, lifted him up from behind and slammed him to the mat for a spin-out powerslam.

Cena then got back to his feet and stood over Machetti, taunted and did the 'You Can't See Me,' then ran back against the ropes, and came back and dropped his fist on Machetti's head for the five knuckle shuffle. Cena then stepped backwards as Machetti rolled onto his stomach and struggled to his feet, Cena did the Chain Gang Salute to Machetti, before kicking him in the stomach and the lifting him onto his shoulders for the F-U.

But Machetti suddenly slid off of Cena's shoulders and landed on the ground behind him, Cena turned around, only to receive a kick to the stomach, and then have his head driven into the mat with an Impaler. Machetti then rolled Cena onto his stomach and went for the pin, one, two, thr…NO!! Cena kicked out at two and a half! Machetti got back up to his feet and looked down at Cena in disbelief, then shook his head and walked to the corner, climbed on the top rope, and stared down at Cena, looking for the Decapitator.

But suddenly Cena jumped to his feet, ran to the corner, and jumped onto the middle rope and began going off on Machetti with hard punches to the stomach and head. Cena then grabbed Machetti and hoisted him onto his shoulders, then drove him down to the mat with an F-U from the second rope! Maria screamed loudly as she saw Machetti's back make hard contact with the mat, Cena then jumped off of the middle rope, hooked Machetti's leg, and went for the pin. But suddenly Rated RKO came from under the ring and pulled Cena off of Machetti, Edge then decked Cena with a vicious spear, ending the match in favor of Machetti, via Disqualification.

Edge and Orton then waited for Machetti to get to his feet and Orton leveled him with an RKO. Edge and Orton continued beating the hell out of Cena and Machetti until D-X came from the back and ran down to the ring. Michaels took out Orton with a Sweet Chin Music while Triple H took out Edge with a pedigree. D-X then helped Cena and Machetti to their feet, both champions seemed a little delirious and didn't know quite where they were. Machetti then called for a mic, which Maria quickly handed to him as she got into the ring.

"Cena," said Machetti, "I want a rematch, and you know what this time it will be for my ECW Championship. It's gonna be tomorrow night on ECW, EXTREME RULES!! How about it? Champ?"

Cena glared at Machetti and took the mic from him, "you're on!" said Cena as his theme song hit. HHH, HBK, Cena, Machetti, and Maria then left the ring, leaving Rated RKO, lying unconscious on the mat.

**---x---**

It's not over!! This is only part I, part II will be up soon, and it will have the six-man tag match, and Cena/Machetti II.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	42. Cena vs Machetti pt 2

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been in the WWE for a while now and is now the ECW Champion. But he is still an active member of the Raw roster and his relationship with Maria is still going strong.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and mine alone.

**Rating: **T

**---x---**

Raw was still live from Washington DC, the three hour special was drawing to a close and it was time for the main event. After the hellacious end to the Cena vs. Machetti title match the following match was made, D-X and John Cena vs. Rated RKO and Umaga, in a six-man tag match. But instead of any of the competitors making their entrance _Riot Time_ played and Machetti made his way down to the ring accompanied by Maria. Machetti had showered and was now wearing jeans and his chain-link vest, and his ECW Title over his shoulder, it was clear that he wasn't here to compete.

Machetti and Maria then walked around the ring and took seats next to Jerry Lawler at the announce table. Machetti and Maria both put on headsets as JR and King welcomed them to the table.

"Machetti, Maria, welcome to the Raw announce table," said King, "but of course, I should say 'welcome back' to you Machetti, you were here last week as well."

"Hi Jerry!" exclaimed Maria in a cheerful voice.

"Well I had so much fun last time I just couldn't stay away," said Machetti, "and after what Edge and Orton did during my title match I want to be sure they get what's coming to them."

"And I'm here to keep Machetti company and keep him from doing anything stupid," added Maria.

"Now Machetti, you won that title match by winning the largest battle royal in Raw history and defeated twenty-nine other superstars," said J.R.

"Yeah I did," said Machetti, "by the way King, you looked pretty good in there, until Masters got you."

"Yeah well, I did what I could," said Lawler, "I really wanted to toss that punk out, but I guess he got me first."

"Well he scared me earlier when he was oiling up for his match," said Maria, "I thought he was going to put the Master Lock on me!"

"If he did he wouldn't have only Carlito to worry about," said Machetti in a cold voice. Rated RKO's them song then played in the arena as Edge and Orton made their way down to the ring, both Orton and Edge glared at Machetti as they got in the ring, and Machetti stood up and glared right back. "You better watch yourselves, D-X and John Cena aren't the only one's you need to worry about," said Machetti before sitting back down.

"Now Machetti, earlier tonight, like you said before Edge and Orton cost you your title opportunity by attacking you and WWE Champion John Cena," said J.R., "how do you feel about that?"

"Well I don't feel very good," said Machetti, "I mean if the match was going to end I would have rather have been pinned by Cena, instead of winning by Disqualification. That's why I challenged him to a rematch tomorrow, at a place where there are no rules, and where I don't have to worry about Disqualifications."

"But instead your ECW Title is on the line," commented Lawler, "will that make the match different from the one we saw tonight?"

"Well I'll definitely be more motivated to win," said Machetti.

"Which he will," cut in Maria.

"But now it's anything goes and is on my turf, so I'll have an advantage." said Machetti, "not that I need one of course." Umaga's music then played as Umaga and his handler Estrada made their way down to the ring.

"Now speaking of John Cena," said J.R., "Umaga is the official #1 Contender for the WWE Title. If you had beaten Cena tonight, would you be apprehensive about getting in the ring with Umaga at New Year's Revolution?"

"Of course I would, but I'd still do it, I've already face Umaga twice, and from those conversations I've learned that Umaga's a really scary guy," said Machetti.

"Especially for me," said Maria who looked a little scared when Umaga looked over at him, "I still can't forget about how Eric Bischoff put me in a match with him."

"Well I must say you got out of that the best way you could," said King, "losing by disqualification is better than being injured."

"I was so scared," said Maria, "Umaga was really going to hurt me."

"Now I'll have to stop you there for a moment," said J.R., "we have to go to our last commercial break."

"Alright folks we're back," said J.R., once the commercial break was over. John Cena's theme song then hit and Cena made his way down to the ring as the WWE Champion, but stopped short of coming in. D-X's theme then hit and HHH and HBK appeared on the entrance ramp and then walked down it and got in the ring with Cena, while Umaga, Edge, and Orton bailed to the outside. Machetti immediately pushed Maria's chair back and rolled in front of her and then glared at Umaga as he wandered over. Estrada managed to control Umaga and eventually got him onto the apron with Edge.

Orton and Cena then started out and Cena used his brawling ability to take advantage, and after whipped Orton into the corner Cena hit him with a Vertical Suplex and went for a pin but only got two. Cena then tagged in HBK who came in and worked over Orton with some knife edge chops and punches. But Orton came back and threw Michaels into the corner and tagged in Edge. But HBK quickly came back and regained momentum on Edge and hit him with a scoop slam. HBK continued working over Edge until Edge poked him in the eyes and tagged in Orton.

But HBK staying in control and connected with some punches and chops on Orton before finally taking him down with a flying forearm. Umaga then came in the ring illegally and blindsided HBK with a clothesline to the back of the head. Umaga then got on the apron where Orton tagged him in. Umaga then dominated HBK with stomps and elbows before Edge tagged himself in. Umaga eventually got on the apron while Edge whipped HBK into the corner then speared him into the turnbuckle. Edge then whipped HBK across the ring but Michaels countered with a Back-Suplex. HBK and Edge tagged in Triple H and Umaga, respectively and the Game went at it with the Samoan Bulldozer, but couldn't seem to get him off of his feet.

Triple H hit a high knee, then ran at Umaga and hit him with a clothesline, but Umaga remained on his feet. Triple H then back against the ropes and finally took Umaga down with a flying forearm. Umaga then got back up and took Triple H down with a clothesline, then caught HBK with a vicious Samoan Drop, but Cena then got in the ring and started brawling with Umaga. Meanwhile Triple H got back to his feet and nailed Orton with a spinebuster. Cena and Umaga had fought out of the ring and brawled to the back, Cena then shove Umaga through the set and went off after him, eliminating both of them from the match.

Meanwhile Edge grabbed Triple H and pulled him out of the ring and then rammed him shoulder first into the steal steps, and then attacked the timekeeper and stole his chair, got a chair. Meanwhile something was going on at the announce table. "Maria get out of here," said Machetti.

"Why?" asked Maria, worried for Machetti.

"Things are about to get messy," said Machetti.

"But I don't want you to get hurt," said Maria.

"Look, I'll probably be better off if I don't have to worry about protecting you from those bastards over there," said Machetti, "they won't hesitate to attack you."

"I won't get in the way," said Maria.

"Jerry," said Machetti as he quickly got to his feet, and picked up Maria, "get her out of here."

"You sure?" asked King as Machetti handed the struggling Maria to Lawler.

"Just go!" snapped Machetti. King nodded and ran off hopped he barricade and ran through the fans and up the stairs.

Meanwhile Edge had gotten his chair and was measuring up Triple H who has leaning against the barricade, but suddenly Machetti jumped onto the announce table, jumped off of it and tackle Edge to the ground. Machetti then got back up and turned around into an RKO from Randy Orton. Orton then helped Edge up, who picked up the chair and blasted Triple H in the face, knocking him over the barricade and into the crowd. Edge then grabbed another chair, stepped over Machetti and got in the ring with Orton.

Edge and Orton placed a chair on the ground then lifted up HBK and hit him with a double RKO onto the chair, busting him oven, as Triple H came back over the barricade busted open. Edge then positioned Michaels' already bleeding head on top of the chair and went for the one man con-chair-to, but saw Triple H going for a sledge hammer. Edge dropped the chair and nailed Triple H with a baseball slide, which caused him to fall backward trip over Machetti and fell over the announce table and landed on JR.

Edge came back out of the ring and removed the cover of the announce table, then went to work on HHH landed hard punches on his already bleeding face. Orton then came back out with the chairs and after rolling Triple H onto the announce table, placed a chair under his head. Orton then instructed Edge to hit Triple H with a con-chair-to, but suddenly Machetti was up and on the apron, then he lunged from it over to the announce table and knocked Edge off and down to the floor. Machetti then got back up only to receive a hard chair shot to the face by Orton, who took the chair out from under Triple H's head.

Orton then grabbed Machetti and pulled him in front of the announce table then rammed him head first into the steps. Machetti was busted open. Edge then got back to his feet and grabbed his chair and he and Orton stood over Machetti, each with chairs and went for a two man con-chair-to. But Machetti did his break dance move and tripped both Edge and Orton. Machetti then pulled a chair away from Orton and went after Edge who managed to fight to his feet. Machetti swung his steel chair as hard as he could, only for Edge to bring his up and block the shot with steel-on-steel contact.

Machetti then brought the chair back and went to his Edge again, but Edge ducked and Machetti smashed his chair on the ring post. Edge quickly seized the opportunity, and dropped his chair and nailed Machetti with a spear, nearly breaking him in half. Orton then got up and lifted Machetti up to his feet, slid the chair in front of Machetti with his foot, then RKO-d Machetti onto the chair. Edge then grabbed his chair and brought it down on Machetti's back, once, twice, three times, before kicking Machetti in the ribs.

Orton and Edge then lifted Machetti to his feet, ran him towards the barricade and tossed him over into the crowd, and unconscious bloody pulp. Edge and Orton then turned back to Triple H, who was just sitting up and blasted him with a chair. Then Orton placed a chair under Triple H's head, while Edge got on the table and gave HHH a one man con-chair-to. Edge then handed the chair to Orton and he gave Triple H a con-chair-to as well. Edge and Orton got in Triple H's face, asking him 'how that felt,' before getting back in the ring and going after Michaels, who was already unconscious.

The EMT's then hit the ring and eventually managed to get Edge and Orton to leave Michaels alone. Rated RKO then taunted the fans all the way to the back, while the EMT's looked after Triple H, Michaels, and Machetti. That was the scene that showed as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

A/N: I figured I'd put this in here. ECW is going to be a bit different, the triple threat match between Van Dam, Sabu, and Test will NOT be the main event. The main event will be Cena vs. Machetti for the ECW World Championship. So forget about anything with Rene Dupree, that was only used to put Lashley over and to show off his strength.

**---x---**

ECW was airing on Sci-Fi and the show opened with a camera showing Maria sitting on her own backstage. She then looked up as Machetti walked into the shot, with his ECW Title over his shoulder and a bandage on his forehead from his recent beat down. Machetti sat down next to Maria and didn't say a word for a moment, but finally broke the silence.

"So you came to the show?" he asked.

"Of course," Maria replied shortly.

"Did you at least see what happened out there?" asked Machetti.

"Yeah," said Maria, "you, Triple H, and Shawn were beaten up by Edge and Randy Orton."

"So you understand why I had King carry you away then?" asked Machetti.

"Yes," said Maria, "but I still think I could have helped you."

"Yeah and gotten hit with a chair," said Machetti in a very serious manner, "that's not something I want to see happen, especially to you."

Maria looked at Machetti for a moment, "so what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to go out there and face Cena for my title," answered Machetti as he stood up.

"You can't be serious, you were carted to the back by EMT's just last night!" snapped Maria.

"I made a challenge to John Cena," said Machetti, "and I am going to go out there and compete. I will not back down."

"But, Cena wasn't beaten up like you were last night, he's bound to be fresher than you are." Maria then looked into Machetti's eyes with a look of concern, "please don't do this."

"I have to, there is now way I am just giving up," said Machetti then walked off camera but came back, "by the way, this one's for you."

**---x---**

The Triple Threat Match between RVD, Sabu, and Test had ended, and even though Test won the match RVD was named the contender for Machetti's ECW Championship on the January 2nd addition of ECW. ECW then went to a commercial break, and came back for the main event. In the arena, John Cena's music played in the arena as he made his way down to the arena as the WWE Champion. But tonight the ECW crowd was overpowering the Chain Gang Soldiers, so Cena's ovation was actually a chorus of boos.

_Riot Time_ then hit as Machetti appeared on stage wearing black shorts, black knee pads, and his chain link vest. In Machetti's hand was his trusty pipe and on his opposite shoulder was the ECW Championship. Once in the ring Machetti raised the ECW Title up into the air and received a loud cheer from the fans. Machetti then took his vest off and rolled it out of the ring, then took his pipe and laid it in the corner. Machetti walked into the middle of the ring and faced off with Cena, but before the match could start the referee stood between them.

Machetti handed his title to the referee how showed it to Cena before leaving the ring with it and coming back a second later and calling for the bell to start the match. Machetti smirked at Cena, before both men charged and met in the middle of the ring, furiously trading blows. Cena landed some hard right hooks right to Machetti's face, but Machetti came back with a few punches to Cena's stomach. Cena then took advantage by whipping Machetti into the corner, then charged him looking for a clothesline into the corner, but Machetti dove out of the way, causing Cena to run shoulder first into the steel ring post.

Machetti then came over and grabbed Cena, and whipped him across the ring, causing Cena to rebound off of the ropes. Then Machetti took him down with a corkscrew dropkick as he came back. Cena fell flat on his back, but sat up only for Machetti to run at him and kick him hard in the head. Machetti then got on top of Cena and started raining down punches on the WWE Champions face. This match was entirely different from their last one. There were no mind games tonight, just straight up fighting.

Cena managed to push Machetti off of him, then rolled on top of Machetti and started punching his face, busting open the cut Machetti had gotten from last night. Blood started streaking down Machetti's forehead as Cena continued to punch him, causing his fist to turn crimson from Machetti's blood. Cena then stood up and lifted Machetti to his feet, then kneed him in the gut before running to the ropes, bouncing off and driving Machetti's head down to the mat with a throwback. Cena then rolled Machetti onto his back and went for a pin, but Machetti kicked out to a loud chorus of cheers.

Cena got off of Machetti and glared at the fans, who in turn started a _Cena Sucks_ chant. Meanwhile Machetti rolled on the mat and made it over to the ropes. Cena got a little ticked and went after Machetti and started stomping on him. Then Cena went to lift Machetti to his feet, but Machetti countered by falling back and causing Cena's neck to snap down on the top rope, Cena then fell back to the amt and clutched his throat gasping for breath, while Machetti crawled over to the corner and grabbed his pipe, to a loud cheer from the fans.

Machetti turned around as Cena was just getting to his feet and ran at him and hit him in the back with the pipe, knocking Cena back down to the mat. Machetti then brought the pipe up above his head and brought it down hard on Cena's back. Machetti once again lifted his pipe up into the air, but as he brought it down Cena rolled out of the way, and Machetti hit the empty mat with his pipe. Cena then rolled across the mat and quickly slid out of the ring in and attempt to catch his breath.

But Machetti would have none of that. Machetti quickly back up against the ropes, then ran straight across the ring, and dove through the ropes, while holding his pipe horizontally in front of him. Machetti's pipe then came in contact with Cena and knocked him down to the ground as Machetti landed on top of him. Machetti quickly got back to his feet and lifted his pipe up above his head and brought it down on Cena's back again, resulting in a loud thud.

Machetti then dropped his pipe and lifted Cena to his feet, then rammed him back first into the barricade. Machetti then pulled Cena forward, ran with him a bit, before sending him back first into steel steps. Cena screamed in pain as Machetti walked over to him and rolled him back into the ring. Once inside Machetti covered Cena for a pin, but Cena kicked out at two. Machetti quickly got up to his feet and started stomping on Cena, then jumped up in the air and landed with his leg across Cena's throat with a standing leg drop, Machetti then stood up again and nailed Cena with another standing leg drop, before this time covering him for a pin, but Cena kicked out.

Machetti shook his head and got to his feet then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one, back-flipped off of it, looking for a springboard moonsault, but Cena rolled out of the ring, causing Machetti to slam down flat on the mat. Cena pulled himself back to his feet and began stomping on Machetti then eventually locked in a headlock. Machetti screamed in pain, as the blood going down his face went into his eyes, then slowly the fans started chanting _Ma-che-tti, Ma-che-tti!_

Machetti took this as motivation and fought his way onto his hands and knees and began driving his elbow into Cena's stomach. Machetti then hit a few more elbows before getting up to his feet, with the fans chanting as loud as ever. Machetti finally pushed Cena off of him, causing Cena to go into the ropes, lose balance and fall out of the ring and down to the floor. Machetti got back to his feet and look out of the ring at Cena, then ran back across the ring to the ropes, bounced off of them, then jumped clean over the top rope and landed on Cena on the outside,

Machetti then got to his feet and stood Cena up, then rammed him head first into the ring post, then rolled him back into the ring. Machetti quickly got in after Cena, but didn't go right after him, instead he untied the turnbuckle pad and threw it out of the ring. Machetti then went back to Cena and lifted him to his feet, then ran across the ring and rammed Cena shoulder first into the ring post. Machetti then rolled Cena up for a pin, but Cena kicked out at two.

Machetti rolled off of Cena and got up and leaned against the uncovered turnbuckle, as Cena grabbed the ropes and used them to pull himself to his feet. Cena then saw Machetti out of breath and bleeding in the corner, and charged at him. But Machetti quickly dropped to the ground and used a drop toe hold to trip Cena, causing him to go face first into the exposed turnbuckle. Machetti then grabbed Cena's shoulders and slammed him down to the mat, then smirked down at Cena when he saw he had been busted open.

Machetti raised his hand to his forehead and whipped some of the blood off so the could see better, then ran at Cena and hit a low dropkick right to Cena's side, causing Cena to roll onto his back. Machetti then lifted Cena to his feet and whipped him into the turnbuckle, then ran at him and drove Cena's back into the exposed turnbuckle with a crossbody. Machetti then jumped up and sent Cena flying with a Hurricurana, causing him to land hard on his back in the middle of the ring. Machetti pulled himself up to his feet. Machetti felt his hand to his forehead and stumbled a bit. He was losing a lot of blood. Not only was the blood flowing freely it was now passed his eyes and was dripping down towards his mouth.

Machetti dug deep and managed to climb onto the top rope, then stood up and went to nail Cena with a diving headbutt, but as Machetti soared through the air and neared Cena, Cena rolled out of the way, causing Machetti to eat canvas and leave a crimson mark where his face landed. Machetti and Cena both struggled to their feet at the same time, but Cena struck first and took Machetti down with a shoulder block, then backed up and took down Machetti when he got back up with another one. Cena then stepped back as Machetti again pulled himself to his feet, then Cena ran at Machetti lifted him into the air and nailed him with a spin-out powerslam.

Cena then stood over Machetti and did his 'you can't see me' gesture, and even though there was some cheering, Cena was met mostly with boos. Cena looked out at the crowd in shock, then shrugged his shoulders and ran to the rope and came back looking for the five knuckle shuffle, but at the last second Machetti rolled out of the way, causing Cena to slam his fist into the canvas. Cena and Machetti then pulled themselves to their feet, but this time Machetti struck first and kicked Cena in the stomach, and then drove his head down to the mat with an Impaler.

Instead of going for the pin, Machetti rolled onto Cena and drove his knee into Cena's back and pulled back on Cena's head, damaging Cena's already injured back, which Machetti had been targeting all match. Cena screamed in pain, and dragged himself across the ring and grabbed the bottom rope. But the referee looked down at Cena and shook his head. This was extreme rules, no rope breaks. Cena gritted his teeth in pain and slowly pushed up on his hand and knees, then with Machetti still hanging on him with a facelock, got to his feet. Cena the grabbed Machetti's legs and positioned him on his shoulders for an F-U. But before Cena could drive Machetti to the mat, Machetti grabbed the top rope and used it for leverage to keep himself from being F-U-d. Machetti then pulled himself off of Cena and used his legs to send Cena over the top rope and down to the floor with a Hurricurana.

The fans cheered loudly as Machetti got to his feet on the apron, and got louder as Machetti jumped off of it and landed on Cena for a leg drop. Machetti then got to his feet and lifted Cena up then rammed him back first into the barricade. Then repeatedly drove his shoulder into Cena's stomach, causing Cena's back to repeatedly go into the barricade. Machetti then whipped Cena back first into the ring apron, then ran at him and nearly took his head off with a clothesline. Machetti then grabbed Cena, who was still on his feet and rolled him in the ring.

But before going in, Machetti dug under the ring and eventually pulled out a table. Machetti slid the table into the ring, and grabbed his pipe before climbing up onto the apron, the flipping himself over the top rope and landing pipe first on John Cena's back. Machetti left the pipe and then got to his feet and grabbed the table and lifted it up and brought it into the middle of the ring and set it up. Machetti then walked back over to Cena, who hit Machetti in the stomach with a jab, then hit him again and again before getting up to his feet.

Cena quickly grabbed Machetti's pipe and went to nail Machetti in the head with it, but Machetti ducked, then ran at Cena and speared him to the ground, and rained down punches on the open wound on Cena's forehead. Machetti then grabbed his pipe and rolled it across the ring, before going back to Cena, who nailed Machetti with a low blow. Cena then grabbed Machetti and drove his head down to the mat for a DDT.

Cena then bent down and dragged Machetti over to the table, then lifted Machetti up and onto his shoulders. Cena then turned to the side looking to FU Machetti through the table, but at the last second, Machetti swung his legs around and used his momentum to drive Cena head first into the table, but Cena did not go through it, and only had his already bleeding head, slammed hard into it. While Cena was out Machetti quickly got his pipe, and stood Cena up in front of the table, Machetti then held his pipe to Cena's throat and nailed Cena with an Amputator, driving Cena back first through the table, while Machetti landed safely behind it.

Machetti pushed his pipe to the side and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself onto the top rope and spring-boarded off of it. Machetti flew through the air and landed on Cena for a Springboard body splash, sandwiching Cena in between the table and Machetti's entire body weight. But Machetti didn't go for the pin, instead he rolled Cena onto his stomach and grabbed his pipe and hooked it under Cena's jaw. Machetti then pulled back on the pipe for the Iron Clutch, while applying pressure to Cena's back. Cena had not choice but to tap out.

Machetti's theme song hit as he knelt on the mat and raised his arms into the air. He just beat the WWE Champion John Cena, AND defended his ECW title. But at a great cost, once the referee handed Machetti his title, Machetti pressed it to his chest and fell flat on his back in on the mat. He had lost so much blood he could barely stand. The fans then cheered as Maria came through the entrance way and walked down to the ring, but stopped short of getting in. Machetti rolled onto his stomach, barely conscious and saw Maria looking at him with concern written all over her face. Then Maria shook her head at what Machetti just did to retain his title and slowly clapped for him. But Maria didn't go in the ring, instead she slowly backed up the ramp and headed to the back, leaving Machetti in the ring.

Machetti had no idea what was going on and couldn't think about it at the moment, because his head suddenly slammed down to the mat, Machetti was out cold from the blood loss. EMT's thnn headed to the ring and got both Machetti and Cena on stretchers and took them to the back as ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

Well that's it, Machetti versus John Cena. Tell me what you think, and if I get a good response I'll work with it and maybe do another match between them in the future.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	43. Christmas In Iraq

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been in the WWE for a while now and is now the ECW Champion. But he is still an active member of the Raw roster and his relationship with Maria is still going strong.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and mine alone.

**Rating: **T

**---x---**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Christmas in Iraq**

Raw aired from Iraq, it was December 25th and it was time for the Tribute to the Troops. Zack and Maria had spent the last few days visiting the troops along with some of the other WWE superstars. Zack, Maria, Tommy Laughlin, and Phil Brooks had gone together to the hospital and visited the injured soldiers, had ridden in one of the choppers and did everything they could to make sure that the troops were having a good time. At one point during the trip Zack was pulled aside by Mark Calloway, who told Zack that he appreciated the effort he was putting in on his first trip to Iraq.

Undertaker had just beaten Johnny Nitro when Hardcore Holly's theme song hit. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for one-fall and is a non-title match. Introducing first the challenger, from Mobile Alabama weighing in at…" Lillian was interrupted when _Riot Time_ played. Machetti made his way down to the ring wearing green camouflage shorts, but instead of his usual chain-link vest, an ECW hooded sweatshirt and his ECW Title over his shoulder.

Machetti shook his head as he got in the ring and held up a finger to Holly, saying he was going to be with him in a second. Machetti walked over to Lillian and took the mic from her. "Look Lillian, this is Christmas in Iraq, the Tribute to the Troops! Do you honestly think they _want_ to see a non-title match?" Machetti paused as Lillian shook her head, "you know what I've got a better idea, let's find out," Machetti turned and addressed the troops in the crowd, "If you want to see Machetti versus Hardcore Holly, for the ECW Title, let me hear you cheer!" Machetti paused as the troops cheered, and they cheered loudly, it was definitely a 'yes'.

"Alright, that settled, this is going to be a title match, is that alright you Holly?" asked Machetti as he turned to his opponent, who smiled and nodded. "But you know what, you guys deserve more than that, you guys have been putting your lives on the line, so I think it would only be fair if Holly and I put our bodies on the line. So, if you want to see Machetti versus Hardcore Holly in an …EXTREME RULES MATCH!! LET ME HEAR YOU CHEER!!" Machetti paused and the troops cheered, even louder than before, it was almost deafening. "Well Hardcore," said Machetti as he turned to Holly, "it looks like you're in you element, an Extreme Rules match, for the ECW Title. Now ring that bell, let's get this match started."

Machetti quickly turned to the referee and handed him his ECW Title. While Machetti took his sweatshirt off and rolled it out of the ring, the referee walked across the ring and showed the belt to Holly before taking it outside of the ring. The referee then came back in and signaled for the bell, starting the match. Machetti quickly charged Holly and speared him to the ground, then rained down punches on Holly's face. But Holly eventually managed to throw Machetti off of him, and then went to work on Machetti punching his face hard and repeatedly.

Holly eventually got off of Machetti and started stomping on him, then stood by Machetti's head and landed a standing leg drop. Holly then pressed Machetti's shoulders to the mat and went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two. Holly got back up and glared at the referee, but turned back to Machetti and lifted him to his feet. Holly brought his hand back and slapped Machetti hard across the chest, knocking him to the ground, then got back on him and repeatedly punched his face.

Holly got up and off of Machetti and stomped on him then dropped some elbows, which connected with Machetti's stomach. Holly then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then Holly ran at Machetti and drove his shoulder into his stomach, driving Machetti back into the ring post. Holly then stood up straight and slapped Machetti hard across the chest, then grabbed Machetti's head and slammed him to the mat.

Holly glared down at Machetti and stomped on Machetti's back before lifting the ECW Champion to his feet. Holly then whipped Machetti across the ring to the ropes, but when Machetti reached them he jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it and nailed Holly with the Over Castle Take Over. Machetti then rolled off of Holly and got out of the ring. Machetti dug under the apron and pulled out a steel chair, raised it into the air and got a loud cheer from the troops.

Machetti smirked as he got in the ring with his chair and walked over to Holy. Holly saw the chair in Machetti's hands and sat up and began backing away from him, until he found himself caught by the ropes. Machetti was about to bring the chair down when Holly lashed out and kicked Machetti's knee, causing him to drop the chair and fall face first on top of it. Holly smirked to himself as he rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out.

Holly got back to his feet and pulled the chair out from under Machetti and held it up in the air, but Holly didn't receive the reception that Machetti did, instead he was met with a loud chorus of boos from the troops. This got Holly really pissed, Holly quickly looked down and saw that Machetti was on his hands and knees attempting to get up, so Holly brought the chair down hard on Machetti's back, knocking flat on the mat. Holly the raised the chair high above his head and brought it down on Machetti's back once more. Holly then rolled Machetti onto his back and made the cover, but Machetti kicked out at two and a half.

Holly got up to his feet and looked down at Machetti, then walked to the corner and wedged the chair in between the top and middle rope. Holly then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him towards the corner. But Machetti managed to find his bearings and as he got close jumped up onto the top rope, the spring-boarded backwards and caught Holly with a reverse springboard clothesline. Machetti quickly got hack to his feet while Holly rolled onto his stomach. Machetti then ran towards the ropes on the other side of the ring, bounced off of them and connected with a dropkick right to Holly's face, knocking him onto his back.

Machetti then stood beside Holly and back-flipped onto him for a standing moonsault, went for the cover, but Holly kicked out. But Machetti shook it off and quickly got to his feet, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one and back-flipped off of it and onto Holly for a spring-board moonsault. Again Machetti went for the cover, but again Holly kicked out. Machetti shook his head as he stood up, then lifted Holly to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. Holly bounced off and came back only to be caught by Machetti for a hip-toss.

Machetti backed against the ropes as Holly got up, then bounced off of them and nailed Holly with a running corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then ran to the ropes as Holly got back up, jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it, flew at Holly and in one motion caught Holly's head and slammed it down to the mat for a Spring-Board DDT. Machetti then rolled Holly onto his back and went for the pin but Holly kicked out at two. If Machetti was getting frustrated, he showed no sign of it as he quickly jumped his feet and ran to the ropes.

Holly slowly got back to his feet as Machetti jumped onto the middle rope and spring-boarded off of it. Machetti then maneuvered his body horizontally in mid air, looking for a springboard crossbody, but in one sudden move Holly turned around, caught Machetti and slammed him down to the mat. Holly then hooked Machetti's leg and went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out. Holly got up to his feet and glared at the referee then as Machetti rolled onto his side, Holly kicked Machetti hard in the back. Holly then dropped an elbow on Machetti's back and went for another pin, but Machetti just kicked out.

Holly looked up and held up three fingers and yelled at the referee, then got to his feet and lifted Machetti up. Holly then ran with Machetti and rammed him shoulder first into the chair that was still set up in the corner, then slipped behind Machetti and rolled him up for a pin, while the referee began counting Holly grabbed Machetti's shorts for more leverage but some how Machetti managed to kicked out just as the referee's hand was coming down for the three count.

Holly pulled himself off the ground and yelled at the referee and got in his face, 'you're counting too slow!' Holly then walked over to the chair in the corner and set it down in the middle of the ring. Holly then went back to Machetti and lifted him up for the Alabama Slam, Holly quickly spun around and positioned himself right above the chair, but in one movement Machetti pulled himself free from Holly's grip and flipped himself over Holly and pinned him to the mat for a sunset flip. But as the referee was counting three, Holly kicked out.

Machetti quickly crawled to the ropes and slid out of the ring down to the floor in an attempt to catch his breath. But while he was on the ground Machetti saw something under the apron, and pulled it out and clutched it to his chest so Holly couldn't see what it was. Holly who had been busy yelling at the referee for counting too fast walked over to Machetti, who he thought was panting out side of the ring, but suddenly Machetti turned around and sprayed Holly with a fire extinguisher.

Holly stumbled backwards, blinded as Machetti dropped the fire extinguisher and hopped onto the apron. Machetti then hoisted himself onto the top rope, spring-boarded off of it and maneuvered himself in mid air while spinning horizontally and caught Holly with a spinning springboard crossbody. While on top of Holly, Machetti went for the pin, and finally got the three count. The troops all cheered as Machetti got to his feet and raised his arms into the air, while the beaten Holly rolled out of the ring.

The referee then left the ring and came back with Machetti's ECW World Championship, which Machetti held high in the air and received a loud cheer from the troops. Machetti smirked as he got out of the ring and walked around the ringside area, shaking hands with the troops as he went along. Machetti then got his sweatshirt off of the ground and put it on, then to everyone's surprise, Machetti hopped over the barricade and joined the troops in the crowd. The troops tapped Machetti on the back, while he offered to let the soldier on his left hold his title.

**---x---**

The Great Khali and Daivari's music hit as the two of them made their way down to the ring, unfortunately for the troops Daivari had a live mic in his hand. "Alright listen," said Daivari as he got into the ring, trialed by his giant cohort. "You all make me sick!" snapped Daivari as he addressed the troops, "you're out here fighting a war because someone told you to! You don't have an idea what you're doing or destroying, and that's probably why you're losing!" the troops at ringside responded with loud boos, which drowned out whatever Daivari said next.

"SHUT UP!!" Daivari shouted at the troops at ringside, "there you go again, acting like mindless drones, booing because I'm telling it how it is. Well I'm…" Daivari was suddenly silenced as Machetti, who was still in the crowd and had been crowd surfing, hopped over the barricade and got in the ring. Machetti quickly pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it into the crowd before quickly taking the mic away from Daivari and backing away to the other side of the ring in order to avoid Khali.

"Daivari, you have two seconds to shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" snapped Machetti, "now I wasn't in WWE yet, but correct me is I'm wrong, when you first arrived in the WWE, all you and Muhammad Hassan did was complain about being treated unfairly."

"Well it's because of these men and women that you actually have an opportunity to be treated fairly." Machetti stopped as Daivari shook his head and said that he wasn't treated fairly.

"Oh please," said Machetti, "no one treated you fairly because you were an asshole!" That comment was met by a loud cheer from the troops in the crowd.

Daivari then rushed over to Machetti and pulled the mic away from him before retreating to Khali's side. "That does it you little punk!" snapped Daivari, "I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Daivari then turned to Khali and shouted at him in Arabic, which caused Khali to advance on Machetti.

Machetti saw the challenge and quickly ran at Khali and started wailing on him with punches and forearms, only stopping when he realized it wasn't working. Machetti looked up at Khali and nodded his head, then started backing away, only to turn around and run at Khali and hit him with a clothesline, but that had no effect at all, except to make him angry. Khali then lifted his arm in the air and brought it down on Machetti's head, knocking him down to the mat. Khali then grabbed Machetti's throat and lifted him up off of the mat and high in the air.

Machetti quickly struggled and started kicking Khali in the chest, while reaching out and raking the bigger man's eyes. Khali was blinded and let go of Machetti, allowing him to drop to the mat and quickly roll out of the ring. While on the outside Machetti lifted the apron and dug under it for a moment before coming out with a chair. Machetti then got back in the ring and went to hit Khali with the chair, but in one movement Khali punched the chair, and knocked it out of Machetti's hands. Machetti then looked down and the chair and found that Khali's fist had dented it.

Machetti quickly slid the chair out of the ring, before running at Khali, and ducking under his arm as Khali went to hit him with a clothesline. Machetti then bounced off of the ropes and clipped Khali's knee from behind. Then in a flash Machetti was on his feet, frantically kicking the back of Khali's knee as hard as he could. Eventually Khali went down to his knee, eliminating some of the height advantage. Machetti then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle one, spring-boarded off of it and caught Khali's head and slammed it down to the mat with a springboard bulldog. Machetti had finally taken Khali off of his feet.

While Khali was on the ground Machetti quickly grabbed his head and locked in a headlock. But slowly Khali got on his hands and knees, then just his knees, and while grabbing Machetti stood up, then lifted Machetti straight up into the air, Machetti was now hanging upside down eight feet above the ring. Khali then fell backwards and drove Machetti's back down to the mat for a suplex. Khali then lifted Machetti back up to his feet and whipped him against the ropes, then when Machetti came back Khali grabbed Machetti and launched him high into the air, then stepped back and allowed Machetti to fall the ten feet down to the mat.

Khali then lifted his arms into the air and roared, which was met with loud boos from the crowd. When suddenly Khali was hit on the back by a steal chair, and while it didn't take Khali down, he did stumble a bit. Khali then turned around to face non other than The Innovator of Violence, Tommy Dreamer. Khali stood in front of Dreamer and roared, then prepared to swat the chair out of Dreamer's hands, only for Dreamer to jump back and point at something behind Khali.

Khali turned around to find Machetti back on his feet, and flying horizontally through the air. But as Machetti approached Khali caught Machetti in mid air and roared. But suddenly Dreamer ran up and smashed the chair on the back of Khali's knee, causing the giant to fall backwards with Machetti on top of him. Machetti then got up and walked over to Tommy, who lifted him up from behind and dropped Machetti on top of Khali, squishing him underneath Machetti's entire one hundred ninety-five pounds.

Dreamer and Machetti then got out of the ring, but were stopped by Daivari, who wasn't happy about what they did to Khali. Dreamer and Machetti smirked as they reached out and grabbed Daivari then rammed him shoulder first into the steel steps, knocking off the top part in the process. Dreamer and Machetti then grabbed the second part of the steps and lifted it into the air and shot it up, over the top rope and in the ring. The troops cheered as the two extremists lifted of the stairs each from on side and waited for Khali to get up. Dreamer and Machetti didn't have to wait long, because Khali slowly got to his feet then turned to face them, but was met by the indent of the steps being driven into his stomach, knocking him down to the mat.

Machetti then got Dreamer's attention and pointed to a corner, then pointed to himself and another corner. Dreamer nodded and went to the corner and climbed onto the top rope, while Machetti went to the one opposite him. It was clear that Khali's unconscious body was closer to Dreamer, but it didn't matter to Machetti, because at the same time the two of them leaped off of the top rope, with Machetti flying halfway across the ring and landing on Khali for the Decapitator, while at the same time, Dreamer landed on Khali's torso with a diving bodysplash.

Machetti's music hit as he and Dreamer stood over the fallen Great Khali, with their arms raised high in the air. The troops cheered loudly as Machetti and Dreamer got out of the ring and made their way around the ring, slapping the hand of anyone who reached out. Machetti and Dreamer then posed together by ring entrance with their arms raised. Machetti then went to the back but came back a second later with a mic, "Merry Christmas!" shouted Machetti, before he and Dreamer finally went through the curtains to the back.

Once Zack and Tommy had gone through the curtain they were met by, 'Santa' and his helpers. Zack smirked at Maria before being addressed by John Layfield. "Zack, I just want to let you know that I really appreciate all you're doing on this trip. It may be your first time here but you've really added something to the whole thing, and I really appreciate it, and incase you couldn't tell from the cheers you were receiving, so do the troops."

"It's no problem at all," answered Zack, "this had been a great experience so far, and I'm really enjoying myself. These guys really deserve this for everything they're doing."

"That's the attitude I like to hear," answered Layfield, "good job kid."

"Thank you sir," said Zack. Santa then turned to address Tommy so Zack excused himself and walked over to Maria.

"Nice job out there," said Maria as she eyed Machetti, wearing his usual wrestling gear in the cold climate, "but you should probably get some warm clothes on, it's really cold here."

"I'm starting to feel it now," said Zack, as he quickly hugged Maria and gave her a quick kiss, "by the way, you look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thanks," said Maria as she blushed slightly.

"MARIA! GET OVER HERE!!" came John Layfield's voice, "we're doing our segment before going out there!"

"I've got to go," Maria said quickly, "I'll see you later."

Zack watched as Maria ran over to John, Torrie, and Kristal. Zack then walked off with Tommy and the two of them got on some warm clothes before settling down to watch the rest of the show.

**---x---**

Now most of you probably know that the WWE Superstars weren't really in Iraq for Christmas, they actually went a few weeks before. But I figured I'd do the whole thing all in one, so there it is.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!

Oh, and Happy Holidays!!


	44. Machetti vs RVD

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been in the WWE for a while now and is now the ECW Champion. But he is still an active member of the Raw roster and his relationship with Maria is still going strong.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and mine alone.

**Rating:**T

**---x---**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Machetti versus RVD**

"K-Fed! K-Fed!" shouted Maria as she knocked on the door of Kevin Federline's Locker Room. Raw was live from Miami Florida and K-Fed had just beaten WWE Champion John Cena, then K-Fed, Nitro, and a lot of random people went into Federline's Locker room. Maria was attempting to get an interview with K-Fed when Melina appeared and blocked the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Melina.

"I was going to ask K-Fed if he felt his win was tainted," said Maria.

"Of course it wasn't tainted," snapped Melina, "K-Fed just pinned John Cena, in the middle of the ring. But you know what I think I'll give K-Fed a present."

"And what's that?" asked Maria.

"Well why don't you go out into the ring later and find out," said Melina as she brought her hand back and went to slap Maria. But suddenly Machetti ran in the way and as Melina was shouting 'bitch' she slapped Machetti across the face.

"Nice one," said Machetti as he glared at Melina, and lifted his hand to his cheek, "now why don't you get out of here."

Melina glared at Machetti and retreated into the locker room, leaving Machetti alone with Maria. "You didn't have to do that," said Maria once Melina was gone.

"I know, but I felt like it," said Machetti.

"Look I've got to go, I'll see you later," said Maria as she walked off.

"Good luck in your match," Machetti called after her.

**---x---**

Kenny Dykstra had just done his interview when John Cena was shown walking backstage. Suddenly the door to Jonathan Coachman's office, which Cena was just passing, opened and Machetti walked out.

"Well would you look at that," said Machetti with a smirk, "here he is the WWE Champion John Cena. So how does it feel to be beaten by Kevin Federline?"

"I think you know how I feel," snapped Cena, "and I think you should get out of here if you know what's good for you."

Instead of leaving Machetti only laughed, "yeah I know how you feel," said Machetti, "you feel like you were screwed out there, cause Umaga interfered. Once of the things I've learned with becoming ECW Champion is that you've got a giant bull's eye on your chest, and everyone is after you. Hell, look at Test, Sabu, and RVD on ECW all three of them are after my title, and I bet you everyone else in that locker room would like a shot if they can get one."

"You'd better have a point," said Cena, other wise I'll have to beat your ass again.

"Right, well incase you forget, our match on Raw ended a little abruptly, but then it was me who beat you the next night on ECW," taunted Machetti.

"Yeah, and then passed out from blood loss," added Cena.

"Hey, you didn't get your ass kicked by Rated RKO the night before," said Machetti, "you just ran after your little boy toy Umaga and chased him to the back so you could do naughty things in a closet."

"You know what, screw this," snapped Cena, "I'm gonna kick your ass right here."

"Whoa, whoa," said Machetti as he backed away, "don't you think you have enough to deal with tonight? Nitro, Umaga, Estrada, Coach, AND K-Fed? Do you really want to pick a fight with me? Because I swear I will not hold back, I couldn't give a crap if you've got a four-on-one handicap match later tonight."

"You know what, you're actually right," said Cena, "I'm not going to waste my time on you tonight, I've got a match to prepare for. But mark my words, if you get in my way again, I'll take you on, and I'll take you out."

"That's what you think, see this?" said Machetti as he held up his ECW Championship, "I'm the ECW Champion, I'm made out of tougher stuff than that, I think I can handle everything you've got."

"Well you know me," said Cena as he started backing away, "if you want some, come get some!"

"I'll keep that in mind," said Machetti as Cena walked off.

**---x---**

Melina and Maria were in the ring when Victoria made her entrance and sat with J.R. and King. Maria ran at Melina and knocked her down to the ground and rained down punches. Maria then whipped Melina across the ring and into the corner, then ran at her and went for a clothesline, but Melina moved causing Maria to smash into the turnbuckle. Melina then rolled up Maria from behind and went for a pin, but Maria kicked out.

Melina got up and lifted Maria to her feet, and went to slap her, but Maria ducked down, causing Melina to miss, then grabbed Melina's head in a side headlock and nailed her with an Impaler. Melina hit the ground and rolled out of the ring in an attempt to escape Maria..

But suddenly Victoria came from behind and took down Maria with a cheap shot. Victoria grabbed Maria by the hair and dragged her into the middle of the ring, then nailed her with the Widow's Peak. Suddenly the fans cheered and Mickie James ran out to the ring. Victoria and the Women's Champion brawled until Mickie finally took advantage by planting Victoria with a Spike DDT. But as Mickie got up and turned around, Maria took her by surprise and kicked her in the stomach, then planted Mickie an Impaler.

Maria's music hit as she left the ring, leaving both Mickie and Victoria knocked out cold. It was then announced that Maria, Victoria, and Mickie James would be facing off at New Years Revolution for the WWE Women's Championship. Maria then headed to the back as the cameras went backstage.

**---x---**

Masters and Dykstra versus Flair and Carlito had just ended, and Kenny was backing up the ramp while Flair demanded for him to come back and finish the match. But suddenly Edge came through the crowd and distracted Flair, which enabled Orton to come from behind and nail Flair with an RKO. Orton and Edge then went and got chairs from the ringside area and positioned one chair under Flair's head. It's con-chair-to time! But suddenly the fans cheered loudly and Machetti ran down the entrance ramp at full speed carrying with him a mic and his trusty pipe. Machetti ran down to the ring and Rated RKO immediately bailed to the outside, leaving the unconscious Ric Flair in the ring.

"Listen, you cocky pieces of crap!" snapped Machetti at Orton and Edge, "you know as well as I do that D-X has left the arena. And this whole attacking Ric Flair thing is getting really old, and is pissing off a lot of people. So how about you show some balls and one of you get your ass in here and face me in a match." At that comment the fans cheered loudly. "Well come on, one of you get your ass in here," snapped Machetti, "hell I'll take on both of you if you want!"

On the outside Orton and Edge smirked to each other and slowly got in the ring. Edge told Machetti to drop the pipe and they'd face him in a match. So after making sure that Flair was safely rolled out of the ring, Machetti dropped his pipe on the outside and turned to face Rated RKO, who suddenly ran forward and started beating the hell out of him, just as the bell rang and a referee got in the ring. Orton lifted up Machetti from behind and held his arms behind his back, while Edge worked Machetti over with a hard knife-edge chops.

Edge and Orton then whipped Machetti across the ring and into the ropes, but as Machetti approached he jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it, came back and took down both Edge and Orton with a double springboard clothesline. Rated RKO rolled out of the ring and stood by the ramp to regroup. But Machetti suddenly got to his feet and stepped back a little, then ran full speed and jumped over the top rope, flipped in mid air and landed on Edge and Orton, taking down both men in the process.

Machetti then grabbed Edge and rolled him into the ring, then turned back to Orton and whipped him into the barricade. Machetti then ran at Orton at full speed and nailed him with a clothesline, knocking him over the barricade and into the crowd. Machetti then turned around and got into the ring, only for Edge to pounce on him and start stomping on Machetti's back. Edge then whipped Machetti across the ring, but Machetti countered and took Edge down with the Over Castle Take Over. Machetti then attempted to get a pin, but Edge kicked out at two.

Machetti shook his head and got to his feet, then lifted up Edge and whipped him into the corner. Machetti then ran at him and hit Edge with the thunder and lightning combo, then climbed up to and came off with a diving head-butt. Machetti then went for the pin, but Edge kicked out at two. Machetti got to his feet, a little frustrated that he hadn't put Edge away, but suddenly Orton got in the ring and took Machetti down from behind with a cheap shot.

Orton stayed on Machetti and pulled him to his feet, then took him down with a European Uppercut. Then Orton lifted Machetti up into a sitting position and locked in a rear chin-lock. Meanwhile, Edge got back to his feet and saw that Orton had control of them. So Edge dropped to his knees and got in Machetti's face, taunting him while he was in the chin-lock. But that only seemed to motivate Machetti because, suddenly he started to stir and elbowed Orton in the stomach, and to both Edge and Orton's shock, managed to fight his way up to his feet.

But Edge wasn't going to let Machetti take control and came from behind and kicked Machetti in the back of the knee, knocking his foot out from under him and causing him to fall down to the mat. Orton and Edge then stomped mercilessly on Machetti and dropped a few elbows on him. Edge and Orton then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then Edge ran at Machetti and speared him into the turnbuckle. Then Edge grabbed Machetti and whipped him back at Orton, who went for an RKO, only for Machetti to push him off and nail Orton with an Impaler.

Machetti then turned around, only for Edge to level him with a vicious spear. Edge then helped Orton to his feet and together, they nailed Machetti with a double RKO. Orton then rolled Machetti onto his back and got the three count. Edge then ordered Orton to go get some chairs. So Orton left the ring while Machetti attempted to roll out of the way. Orton came back and handed Edge a chair, while putting the other one under Machetti's head. But suddenly the fans cheered and Ric Flair, who hadn't left ringside, got in the ring with Machetti's pipe.

Orton stood behind Edge, who blocked Flair's pipe shot with the chair. Then while Flair was distracted with Edge and had his hands full, Orton struck and dropped Flair with an RKO. Edge and Orton then glared down at Flair as the fans cheered. Edge and Orton looked suspiciously at each other, why were the fans cheering? Rated RKO turned around, only to see Machetti come flying off of the top rope and catch both Orton and Edge with a double crossbody. Rated RKO quickly rolled to the outside and glared at Machetti as he helped Flair up to his feet.

Sensing danger both Orton and Edge jumped into the crowd and high-tailed it out of the arena, this didn't go as planned. This left Machetti and Flair together in the ring, where Flair preceded to offer his hand to Machetti, which Machetti promptly took and shook. Flair's music hit as Machetti and 'the Nature Boy' celebrated together in the ring. Flair then gave the fans a 'woo' before the two of them left the ring and headed to the back.

The cameras stayed live and followed Machetti and Flair backstage, where they came across Maria.

"Let me get this straight," said Maria, "did you just get yourself in a two on one handicap match against Rated RKO?"

"Yeah," said Machetti with a smirk.

"But you…" Maria started but was cut off by Flair.

"Hey Maria," said Flair, "if it wasn't for Machetti, Edge and Orton would have hit me with a con-chair-to again, or worse!"

"I know that," said Maria, "but I don't see why Machetti's working himself to death out there, tomorrow night he has to face RVD."

"Look Maria," said Flair, "Machetti is one of the hottest you prospects in the business. And if he continues to work the way that he has been he's going to become one of the biggest names in the company. Don't you want him to succeed?"

"Yeah," said Maria, "I just don't won't him to work himself so hard that he gets hurt."

"Maria," said Flair, "the ride to the top is rather boring if you don't have some bumps and bruises on the way. Trust me, Machetti is doing a great job."

"I know," said Maria with I sigh, "and I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," said Flair, "you don't be a part of this business as long as I have without picking up a few things. WOO!"

With that Flair left Machetti and Maria on their own. "So are we cool then?" asked Machetti.

"We never weren't," said Maria as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug, "I was just looking out for you. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"Well it's nice to know I'm appreciated," said Machetti.

"You always are," said Maria with a smile. The cameras then stopped rolling and went to show Umaga, Nitro, Coach, and Estrada heading to the ring, then Raw went to a commercial break.

"You were wearing my Christmas present earlier," said Zack once the cameras had left.

"You noticed," asked Maria with a smile.

"Of course," said Zack, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! That's why I'm not wearing it now, I don't want anything bad to happen to it," said Maria, "but you must have been listening when I said I wanted rubies."

"That, and you always look great in red," said Zack, "well you look great in anything, hell you look great without anything too!"

"Watch it!" snapped Maria as she playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Speaking of watching," said Zack, "do want to go watch Cena win the main event m' lady?"

"With you?" asked Maria, "of course." With that the two walked off backstage to enjoy the rest of the show.

**---x---**

ECW was live on Sci-Fi, Elijah Burke and Sylvester Terkay had just beaten the Full Blooded Italians and Machetti was shown backstage with Maria, warming up for his match against RVD.

"So you ready?" asked Maria as Machetti punched an unseen opponent.

"I hope so," said Machetti, "but Rob's not some one you can easily by ready for."

"Well I think you've got this one in the bag," encouraged Maria.

"Thanks for the encouragement," said Machetti with a smile.

**---x---**

Kevin Thorn had just beaten Balls Mahoney and Machetti was backstage standing next to Rebecca. But Maria appeared and chased Rebecca off and conducted the interview herself.

"So Machetti," said Maria with a happy smile, "how do you feel with the start of the new year? Do you think it's new start for you as well."

"Maria," said Machetti, "I'm at the high point of my career right now. And with this coming year, I'm only going to get better."

"So how do you feel about wrestling Rob Van Dam and his unique wrestling style?" asked Maria.

"I have a lot of respect for Rob Van Dam," said Machetti, "and I've prepared as much as I can to take him on. I'm going to do everything I can to win, and I'm sure RVD is going to do the same. But I'm walking into the match as the ECW Champion, and I am going to walk out of it, as the ECW Champion."

"Well I have something to help you with that," said Maria, as she walked off camera, only to come back with Machetti's pipe. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," said Machetti, "I'll see you later, after I win."

Machetti then walked off screen and the camera went to the arena where Tazz interviewed Vladimir Kozlov, who said he liked ECW style very much, and could beat both RVD and Machetti. Then he kept on saying, "I love Double Double E!" When the interview was over RVD's music hit and he made his way out to the ring, all set for the match. But ECW went to a commercial break before anything else could happen.

ECW came back and RVD was waiting in the ring, but he didn't have to wait long before _Riot Time_ played. Machetti appeared on stage wearing orange shorts, his chain link vest and holding his pipe in his hand. Machetti walked down the ramp and RVD and Machetti stood on opposite sides of the ring. The ring announcer then began his introduction, "the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for…" the announcer was cut off by a glare from Machetti who then brandished his pipe, "um… and is being contested under, EXTREME RULES, and is for the ECW World Championship." The ring announcer quickly glanced at Machetti, who gave him nod, saying that was good and allowed him to continue.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Battle Creek Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and thirty-five pounds, Rob Van Dam!" during the ring announcer's introduction RVD did his signature taunt, and received a loud cheer from the fans. "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety-five pounds, he is the ECW World Champion, Machetti!!" Once the announcer was done Machetti held his title high up into the air and was greeted with a loud cheer, almost as loud as RVD's, but not quite. But it seemed to be enough for Machetti, who smirked at Van Dam before handing his title to the referee.

Machetti went right after Van Dam with his pipe, which RVD was quick enough to duck. But when Machetti drove his pipe into the ground and pole-vaulted into RVD, he was finally taken down. Machetti then got his pipe and brought it down on RVD repeatedly, but suddenly RVD swung his leg out and swept Machetti's feet out from under him. RVD then grabbed the pipe and rolled it out of the ring, before rolling out of the ring himself, in an attempt to get away from Machetti, but eventually got back in the ring.

Van Dam got back in and walked towards Machetti and swung his leg at him, but Machetti caught it, then ducked Van Dam's other foot when he went for an ensuguri. But RVD used his educated feet and once placing his foot on the ground, lifted it again and drove it into Machetti's face, knocking him on his back. Van Dam then ran to the ropes and bounced off of them, then rolled across the ring and hit Machetti with a rolling thunder and went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out.

Machetti was still down on the mat, so Van Dam went up top looking to end the match early and came off with the five star frog splash, and nailed it. RVD then went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out just before the three count. Van Dam looked up at the referee in shock, then looked down at Machetti and went for another pin, but again Machetti kicked out. RVD shook his head as he got off of Machetti and got to his feet, then lifted Machetti up and whipped him into the corner. RVD then ran at Machetti and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach for a shoulder thrust, then quickly nailed another.

Van Dam then did a back flip, but came back with a third shoulder thrust, causing Machetti to slide down to a sitting position on the ground. Van Dam backed away from Machetti, then ran at him, looking for a dropkick, but Machetti quickly moved out of the way, causing Van Dam to crotch himself on the steel ring post. Machetti quickly capitalized by rolling Van Dam onto his back and going for the pin, but only got two. Machetti then got to his feet and lifted up RVD and whipped him into the ropes. RVD bounced off of the ropes and came back at Machetti at full speed. Machetti quickly grabbed Van Dam and hoisted him into the air, then drove him down to the mat for a flapjack.

Machetti then got off of Van Dam and got to his feet, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the second one, back-flipped off of it and landed on Van Dam for a springboard moonsault, went for the pin, but RVD kicked out. Machetti got up and lifted Van Dam to his feet, but RVD pushed Machetti off of him and whipped Machetti into the ropes, but as Machetti reached the ropes he jumped onto the second one and spring-boarded off of it, then caught Van Dam with the Over Castle Take Over. Machetti went for the pin, but Van Dam kicked out.

Machetti got to his feet and glared at the referee before bending down to lift up Van Dam, but RVD quickly punched Machetti in the stomach, knocking him backwards. Machetti stumbled for a moment, then ran at Van Dam, only for RVD to jump into the air and take down Machetti with a spinning wheel kick. Machetti rolled across the ring and pulled himself up with the ropes, and held his hand to his mouth while glaring at RVD. Van Dam just shrugged and did his signature Rob…Van…Dam taunt which the fans did along with him.

Machetti shook his head and took a step towards Van Dam and went to do an RVD taunt of his own, but in a flash Van Dam ran at Machetti, slipped behind him then lifted Machetti up from behind and suplexed him over the top rope and down to the floor with a Release German Suplex. Machetti hit the ground hard and clutched his head as he slowly got back to his feet. But Van Dam quickly ran at Machetti and did a suicide dive over the top rope and knocked Machetti down to the ground when he landed on top of him.

RVD then got up and went to rolled Machetti in the ring, when Machetti came back with a surprise head-butt. Machetti quickly grabbed Van Dam and whipped him into the steel steps, causing a loud thud as RVD's shoulder made contact with the metal. Machetti then walked over to Van Dam and lifted him to his feet, then rolled him into the ring. But before Machetti did anything else he quickly turned to the fans behind him and smirked, before going under the ring and coming out with a chair.

Machetti got into the ring with the chair and measured up, Van Dam, who had his back to Machetti and was just getting to his feet. As RVD turned around Machetti swung the chair and smashed it against RVD's head and knocking him to the mat, Machetti then dropped the chair and went for a pin, but RVD kicked out at two and a half. Machetti got the chair again and waited for Van Dam to get to his feet, then threw the chair at RVD, only for Van Dam to catch it and throw it back at Machetti.

Machetti caught the chair, and realized too late what he had just done, as RVD suddenly kicked the chair into Machetti's face for the Van Daminator, knocking Machetti down to the mat. Machetti rolled onto his stomach and clutched his head as Van Dam took the chair and wedged it between the top and middle rope. RVD then turned from the chair and grabbed Machetti, ran with him and rammed him head first into the chair. Machetti stumbled backwards and fell onto his back, and RVD went for the pin, but Machetti just managed to kick out.

RVD glared at the referee before walking to the corner and retrieving the chair. RVD then measured up Machetti as the ECW Champ got to his feet. RVD then swung at Machetti for a chair shot, but Machetti quickly dropped to the ground and then took down RVD with his break-dance kick, knocking the chair out of Van Dam's hands in the process. Machetti then lifted Van Dam to his feet and went to whip RVD into the corner, but RVD countered and instead whipped Machetti into the corner. Van Dam then ran at Machetti and jumped onto the middle rope, then sent Machetti flying across the ring with a Monkey flip, Machetti flew to across the ring and landed back first on the steel chair.

RVD got back to his feet and looked at Machetti who was out cold on the chair, the hoisted himself up onto the top rope, and did his R… V…D… taunt, but as RVD was about to got for the Five Star Frog Splash, Machetti got up. RVD recalculated and launched himself at Machetti for a flying side kick and took him down. Then followed up by throwing Machetti out of the ring. RVD then ran and jumped over the top rope and landed on Machetti, then lifted Machetti up and rammed his head against the ring post.

RVD then dragged Machetti over to the announce table and smashed his head against it, then threw him on top of it. RVD then got on the ring apron and prepared to jump, but Machetti suddenly stood up on the announce table, which prompted RVD to go to higher ground and climb onto the turnbuckle. Machetti glared at RVD, then at the same time, both of them jumped off of their respective areas and lunged at each other. RVD came off looking for a crossbody, while Machetti jumped up looked for a clothesline, both men collided in midair and fell down to the ground. The fans then started chanting "E…C…W! E…C...W!"

The referee checked over Machetti and RVD to see if they were okay, and the fans started chanting bullsh-t! But as the referee was asking Machetti if he wanted the match to end, slowly Machetti's arm raise into the air, and one of his fingers moved out ward, Machetti then moved his hand to face the ref, effectively flipping him off, which got loud cheers from the fans. Machetti then rolled onto his stomach and went for the cover on RVD, but the referee was pissed and wasn't counting. Machetti rolled off of RVD and onto his back and glared up on the referee.

When Test suddenly appeared at the entrance and walked down to the ring. Then he walked over to Van Dam and Machetti and whipped him into the ring post, knocking him to the ground and earning Test a loud chorus of boos. Test then ran at Machettti, who was just getting to his feet, and practically took his head off with a running big boot. Test then lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders and nailed him with his modified swinging neck-breaker finisher.

Test then walked over o RVD and lifted him up to his feet, then whipped him into the announce table. Test then took the cover off of the table, and rolled RVD on top of it. For a second it looked like Tazz was going to do something, but he quickly backed off. Test then climbed into the ring and got on the top rope, then jumped off and dropped an elbow on RVD, smashing him through the announce table in the process. Test slowly got off of Van Dam and glared down at him, "that's what you get for stealing my title shot you son of a bitch!" Test shouted at RVD's unconscious body.

Test then walked over to Machetti and once again lifted him up onto his shoulders, then nailed Machetti with his signature neckbreaker. Test the dragged the unconscious over to Van Dam, who was still laying on the remains of the table and then draped Machetti's arm over Van Dam. Since it was Extreme Rules the match was still going on, so the referee reluctantly made the three count. _Riot Time_ hit as the referee walked off Test looked down at his handy-work and laughed before leaving the ringside area and heading to the back.

Machetti, who was barely conscious slowly managed to fight his way up to his feet, then Machetti turned to Van Dam and helped RVD up to his feet as well. Machetti hobbled his way over to the announcer and got a mic then turned back to RVD.

"Look Rob, I don't know about you, but I think that that was a load of crap!" Machetti paused as the fans booed. "And from the looks of things, the fans agree with me. Now I can't change the outcome of the match, but I CAN give you a rematch. How about it?"

Machetti handed the mic to Van Dam, "you know what dude, you're on!" said Van Dam, "but since you're as much a victim as I was, I'll let you choose the match type. It makes no difference to me, 'cause I'm the whole damn show."

"Alright," said Machetti as RVD handed him the mic back, "how about the two of us invade New Year's Revolution and have the rematch this Sunday!?" RVD nodded as the fans cheered. "And I've got the perfect match, this can't be settled by one pin fall, or one submission. And Test's beat down on us gave me an idea. So how about we make it a two out of three falls, TABLES MATCH!!"

Machetti was met with a deafening cheer from the crowd, "alright I guess its okay with them, is that alright with you? Or are you scared?"

RVD took the mic from Machetti, "Look dude, I'm not scared at all, I've been put through countless tables, YOU'RE ON!" and with that ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

I don't know about you guys, but I think that ending to the Lashley/RVD match was a load of crap. So I tried my hand at a bad ending, which I think is better than theirs, at least someone was put through a table.

Alright, so Van Dam vs. Machetti for the ECW Title at New Year's Revolution. First one to put the other through TWO tables wins.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	45. New Year's Revolution

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**Summary**: Zack Tyler a.k.a. Machetti has been brought in from OVW to compete on Raw. Machetti has been in the WWE for a while now and is now the ECW Champion. But he is still an active member of the Raw roster and his relationship with Maria is still going strong.

**Pairing;** OCxMaria

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, they belong to Vince McMahon. I do own Machetti though he's mine and mine alone.

**Rating:**T

**---x---**

**Chapter Forty Four: New Year's Revolution**

(A/N: This segment is going to replace the Victoria/Melina team up angle. I don't see a point to it for the story line I'm doing, because incase you didn't notice, there was no checklist.)

New Years Revolution was live from Kansas City, the Dykstra/Flair match had just ended. Machetti was shown sitting sitting backstage with Shawn Michaels and Triple H. D-X was currently thanking Machetti for saving Ric Flair, for the second time. Machetti responded by saying it was no problem and that Ric Flair was someone he admired and respected, so he would have done it anyway. D-X then commented that later on they would make Rate RKO pay for everything they've done. Suddenly Maria appeared beside Machetti.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Maria asked him.

"Of course," said Machetti before turning to Hunter and Shawn, "guys I'll talk to you later." Machetti then followed Maria and left D-X on their own.

"What's up?" asked Machetti once he and Maria were alone.

"I just want you to be careful in your match," said Maria, "I have my Women's Championship Match in a little bit, and after it I'll be a little tired, so I wont be out there with you."

"Well as good as RVD is, I'm gonna win tonight," said Machetti, "he's a little rusty from wrestling in all those traditional rules matches and may have lost his edge. Meanwhile I've been putting people through tables all month, besides this is going to be the point in which my career really takes off, and I'm going to go down in the books as one of the greatest champions in history."

"Well that all depends on if you can put RVD through two tables tonight," said Maria, "it's hard enough to put him through one."

"Don't worry I've got it under control," said Machetti, "just watch I'm gonna come out on top no matter what RVD does."

"Well I'm sure you'll win, but I've got to get going," said Maria, as she started walking off, "I've got a Women's Championship match, and I'm up next."

"Good luck in your match, champ," Machetti called after her. At this point the cameras went off and went to the ring where Victoria was making her entrance.

Maria quickly ran back to Zack, "You're ready for your match right?" asked Maria.

"Of course," said Zack, "we've got everything worked out and I think everyone's going to be happy with it. We'll have earned our spot on the Raw Pay-Per-View Card."

"So after you're done do you want to go and do something later?" asked Maria, in a little rushed tone, as Victoria taunted the fans..

"With you?" joked Zack like Maria had a few nights ago, "of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Great," said Maria with a smile, "last time we came to here I found the greatest place, you'll love it?"

"Really?" said Zack as he raised an eyebrow, "what kind of place is it?"

"It's a surprise," said Maria, as she ran off just as her music started playing.

**---x---**

Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring and it was time for the Women's Championship Match. Victoria had made her entrance and now Maria's music hit. Maria quickly came through the curtain and waved happily to the fans as she walked down the ramp, then got in the ring, meanwhile Lillian was doing her introduction, "From Chicago Illinois, Maria!!" once Maria got in the ring she and Victoria faced off in the ring but turned to face the stage when Mickie James' music hit. The WWE Women's Champion ran out onto the stage in her typical fashion and ran down to the ring, "and the champion, from Richmond Virginia Mickie James!"

Once all three divas were in the ring and Mickie James had handed her title to the referee the bell rang and the match got underway. Mickie James and Victoria quickly went after each other and locked up in the middle of the ring, but Victoria was the stronger of the two and began pushing Mickie towards the turnbuckle. Maria then walked to Mickie's side and nodded at her. Mickie and Maria then worked together and pushed Victoria across the ring, then both kicked Victoria in the midsection, and then hit her with a double Suplex. Then Maria and Mickie lifted Victoria back up to her feet and ran forward nailing her with a double clothesline. Mickie and Maria stood ready as Victoria got back up to her feet, then Mickie and Maria grabbed her and planted her with a double DDT. Mickie then went for the cover, but Maria pulled her off. Maria then went for the cover on Victoria, but Mickie pulled Maria off.

Maria got up and started arguing with Mickie who argued right back. But this was the opening Victoria was waiting for, Victoria quickly got to her feet and slammed Mickie and Maria's heads together for 'a meeting of the minds.' Victoria then grabbed Mickie and tossed her out of the ring and turned back to Maria. Victoria lifted Maria to her feet then lifted her up into the air and nailed her with her signature sidewalk slam. Victoria then went for the pin, but Maria kicked out at two. Victoria looked down at Maria in shock before shaking it off and getting back up to her feet. Victoria then lifted up Maria and whipped her into the ropes, then caught her when she came back for a hip toss.

Victoria looked down at Maria as she rolled across the ring, under the top rope and down to the floor, in hopes of avoiding Victoria. Victoria then went after Maria but was suddenly caught by Mickie James, who jumped up onto the apron, and then dropped down, snapping Victoria's head against the top rope. Mickie then got into the ring, grabbed Victoria who was still dazed and whipped her into the corner, then began working her over with punches and kicks to the midsection. But Victoria fought back and pushed Mickie off of her, then ran forward and took down Mickie with a vicious clothesline. Victoria then got to her feet and stood next to Mickie and back flipped onto her for a moonsault splash. Victoria then went for the pin, but Mickie kicked out at two.

At this point Victoria got angry and started yelling at the referee, but ended up turning back to Mickie and lifting her up to her feet. Victoria then stuck Mickie's head under her arm and lifted her up for the Widow's Peak, and nailed it. But before Victoria could go for the pin, Maria got in the ring and lifted Victoria to her feet, kicked her in the midsection and planted her with an Impaler. Maria stood up and looked down at Victoria, but suddenly Mickie came from behind and surprised Maria by rolling her up, and got the surprise win. Mickie quickly got off of Maria and rolled out of the ring as the referee followed her out and handed her the Women's Championship.

Maria glared at Mickie as the Champion walked to the back, but was suddenly blindsided by Victoria, who was equally angry about not winning the title. Victoria then dragged Maria into the middle of the ring and whipped her into the ropes, but Maria jumped up onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it and caught Victoria with a springboard crossbody. Maria then rolled off of Victoria and rolled out of the ring, leaving a very angry Victoria on her own. Maria walked backwards up the ramp before going to the back.

**---x---**

The Masters/Carlito match had just ended, and now there were only two matches left in the show. Lillian got in the ring and began her introduction for the next match. "The following contest is for the ECW Championship and is a two out of three tables match, where the winner is the one who puts their opponent through TWO tables," Rob Van Dam's music hit and the ECW original made his way to the ring, stopping halfway to do his signature RVD gesture, "Introducing first, the challenger, from Battle Creek Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds Rob Van Dam!" RVD reached the ring, but didn't go in right away, instead he went under the ring and pulled out a table, the pushed it into the ring and got in after it.

_Riot Time_ played in the arena as RVD set up the table, and Lillian Garcia continued her introduction, "and from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety five pounds, he is the ECW World Champion, Machetti!!" Machetti then ran through the curtain and appeared on stage wearing a pair of blue shorts and his chain-link vest. Machetti then ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope, only to be cut off by Rob Van Dam who started stomping on his back.

Van Dam continued working over Machetti and pulled his vest off and tossed it out of the ring and then RVD whipped Machetti into the corner then ran at him, jumped up to the middle rope, and sent Machetti flying with a monkey flip, Machetti came dangerously close to the table, but as he approached, he reached out and knocked it over, stopping himself from going through it, and instead rammed right into it. Machetti slowly got back to his feet and shook his head before turning around, only to find Van Dam flying at him from off of the top rope, RVD connected with a flying side kick and took down Machetti.

RVD then got back up and turned the table upright once again, then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him back into the ropes. Machetti bounced off of them and came back at Van Dam at full speed, Van Dam caught Machetti and launched him high into the air, while continuing to send him forward. While in midair Machetti saw himself over the table and kicked his legs, pushing himself forward and stopped himself from going through the table, and instead went crashing down to the mat.

Van Dam saw Machetti on the ground and ran to the ropes on the other side of the ring, bounced off of them, jumped over the table, and was ready to land on Machetti, when suddenly Machetti jumped up and caught Van Dam and slammed him down to the mat, back first. Machetti then lifted RVD to his feet and leaned him against the table, then quickly climbed on top of the table, and then Machetti jumped off of the table, grabbed the back of Van Dam's head and drove it down to the mat for a Tornado DDT. With no time left to lose Machetti got back to his feet and walked over to the table and dragged it over to the corner. Machetti then leaned the table on its side against the corner before turning back to Van Dam.

Machetti then lifted Van Dam to his feet and whipped him across the ring sending him back first into the table. Machetti then backed into the corner opposite Van Dam and ran as fast as he could at Van Dam, who dove out of the way. Machetti saw the table coming and as he approached jumped into the air and landed with both of his legs on either side of the table, then spring-boarded off of the ropes, spun in midair and caught Van Dam with a crossbody. Machetti rolled off of Van Dam and got to his feet while RVD pulled himself up with the ropes.

Machetti leaned against the table, while RVD got up, Machetti then took a few steps forward only for RVD to charge Machetti and ram him back first into the table. RVD then rammed his shoulder into Machetti's stomach for a shoulder thrust then did a back-flip and ran at Machetti for another shoulder thrust, but Machetti dropped down and caught RVD with a drop toe hold, causing Van Dam to go head first into the table, but not break it. Machetti then grabbed RVD and pulled him forward, then whipped him over the ropes and down to the floor.

Machetti turned around and raised his arms into the air and received a loud cheer from the fans, then once Van Dam had gotten up, Machetti ran to the other side of the ring, bounced off the ropes, ran clear across the ring and jumped up over the top rope, flipped in midair, before landing on Van Dam with a seated senton and knocked him down on the outside. Machetti slowly got back up to his feet and lifted Van Dam up as well, and then rolled him into the ring. Machetti then lifted the apron and pulled out a table, then went under again and pulled out a second table. Machetti lifted up one table and rolled it into the ring, before turning to the other one and setting it up on the outside.

Machetti then turned to get into the ring, only for Van Dam to slid under the bottom rope and drive his feet into Machetti's chest for a baseball slide, knocking him back-first into the table. RVD slid the rest of the way out of the ring and got Machetti up onto his feet and rolled him onto the table. Van Dam then got onto the apron and prepared to jump off, only for Machetti to roll off of the table before RVD could do so. But Van Dam only shrugged and jumped off of the apron and caught Machetti with a crossbody, knocking Machetti back into the barricade and then down to the floor.

RVD got up to his feet and rolled Machetti onto the barricade, then jumped onto the table, jumped off of it while spinning in midair and landed with his leg across Machetti's neck for his signature spinning leg drop. Machetti fell off of the barricade and rolled into the audience, but that didn't stop Van Dam, RVD simply climbed over the barricade, lifted Machetti to his feet then landed a few punches on Machetti's face. RVD then pulled back his leg and went for a spinning kick, but suddenly Machetti ducked, then speared RVD down to the ground. The security was surrounding the two superstars and prevented them from hurting the fans, who were having a great time watching Machetti and RVD duke it out right in front of them.

Machetti who had been raining down punches on RVD's face, eventually lifted him to his feet and whipped him into the barricade. Machetti then ran at Van Dam and went for a clothesline, but RVD moved out of the way, causing Machetti to run into the barricade, trip over it, and fall to the floor at ringside. RVD then turned to the fans and did the R…V… D… taunt with them, and as he turned back to Machetti, Machetti suddenly got to his feet and jumped up onto the apron. Machetti then jumped off of the apron and caught RVD with a crossbody, knocking him back into two security guards. Machetti smirked as RVD attempted to untangle himself from the security guards. Machetti then turned to a little boy at ringside and asked him for his steel chair chair, which the boy quickly handed to him. Machetti then took the chair, and measured up Van Dam, who had pulled himself free from the guards and was getting up to his feet with his back to Machetti. Once RVD turned around Machetti nailed him with the chair, knocking RVD down to the ground, and denting the chair in the process.

Machetti looked down at the chair, and the dent, then looked at the little boy who had to sit in it. OOPS. Machetti quickly walked over to a security guard and got a marker from him, then autographed the chair, under the dent, and handed it back to the little boy, who smiled brightly and thanked Machetti. Machetti smiled back at him and ruffled the kids hair before tossing the marker back at the guard he had borrowed it from then began advancing on RVD. Machetti went to lifted RVD to his feet, but Van Dam started punching Machetti in the abdomen and got up to his feet. Van Dam then jumped up into the air and took down Machetti with a spinning wheel kick. RVD quickly grabbed Machetti and threw him over the barricade and back into the ringside area. Van Dam then climbed over the barricade and pulled Machetti up to his feet, slammed his head onto the ring apron, then rolled him into the ring.

But before going in RVD dug under the apron and pulled out a steel chair. RVD got in quickly and blasted Machetti on the back with the chair, then lifted Machetti to his feet, whipped him across the ring with one arm, and caught him as he came back with a hard chair shot. Machetti hit the ground hard and rolled on the ground until he was sitting against the corner, but that wasn't a good place to be when you're facing RVD. RVD quickly ran at Machetti and Skateboarded the chair into Machetti's face. RVD then turned to the table that Machetti had rolled into the ring earlier and set it up in the middle of the ring.

Van Dam then ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and rolled on the ground, before landing on Machetti, who was lying in the corner on his back, with the rolling thunder. RVD then grabbed the chair again and stood behind Machetti and waited for him to get to his feet, and once he did, RVD threw the chair at Machetti and nailed him with the Van Daminator, driving the chair into Machetti's face. RVD then grabbed Machetti who was down on the ground and dragged him over to the table and eventually rolled him onto it.

RVD then walked back over to the chair picked it up and came back over to Machetti, nailed him with a chair shot to the chest to make sure he was out, before laying the chair on Machetti's chest. RVD then walked to the corner and climbed onto the top rope, jumped off and landed on the chair and Machetti with the Five Star Frog Splash, driving him through the table in the process. The score was now one to zero in favor of RVD, all he had to do was put Machetti through one more table and he'd be the new ECW Champion.

RVD rolled Machetti off of the remains of the table and dragged the left over wood over to the ropes and slid it out of the ring, then walked back over to Machetti, lifted him to his feet and whipped him into the table that was still set up in the corner. RVD then back into the corner opposite Machetti and ran at him full speed, but Machetti suddenly ran forward and nailed Van Dam with a running corkscrew dropkick. Machetti then rolled to the ropes and dropped down onto the floor to catch his breath. He needed to make a comeback, and fast.

While on the outside Machetti saw just the thing he needed lying under the ring, so Machetti reached under the apron and pulled out… HIS PIPE!! Machetti smiled as he gripped his weapon and got back up to his feet. RVD, who was on his feet in the ring, saw Machetti with the weapon and went and grabbed his chair. Machetti took no heed to RVD's weapon and quickly got in the ring and advanced on Van Dam, Machetti quickly swung his pipe, but RVD got the chair up in time to block it, but the sound of metal on metal sounded through the arena.

From the impact of the pipe RVD's chair had a big dent in the middle of the seat, RVD glanced down at it, only to bring the chair back up and block another on coming pipe shot. Van Dam then dropped his chair, and went low and attempted to sweep Machetti's legs, like he had on Tuesday, but Machetti jumped up into the air, while driving his pipe into RVD's back, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti then brought the pipe up again and brought it down on RVD's back with a sickening thud.

Machetti then dropped his pipe and kicked it into the corner before lifting Van Dam to his feet. Machetti then whipped RVD into the ropes and when RVD came back Machetti caught him with a flapjack and drove RVD's face down to the mat. Machetti then got back up and dragged RVD over to the ropes, but RVD suddenly struck and grabbed Machetti's legs and lifted them up, knocking Machetti onto his back with a take down, RVD then maneuvered Machetti under the bottom rope and while holding up Machetti's legs, dropped down to his back, causing Machetti's head to shoot up and his neck to come in hard contact with the bottom rope.

RVD then walked over to Machetti and lifted him up before slipping behind him, RVD then gripped his arms around Machetti waist and went to German suplex Machetti out of the ring like he had done on Tuesday, but this time there was a table looming right outside of the ring. But Machetti quickly wrapped his leg around Van Dam's which prevented Van Dam from launching him into the air. RVD thought quickly and brought back his head and drove it into the back of Machetti's for an inverted head-butt. RVD repeated this few times, before he finally launched Machetti with the German Suplex. Machetti was shot up into the air and over the top rope.

But as he was going over Machetti caught the top rope and prevented himself from going through the table. Machetti then pulled himself onto the apron, and caught RVD in the stomach with a shoulder thrust when Van Dam turned around. Machetti hit RVD with another shoulder thrust when he came back, then grabbed him around the head for a side headlock while standing on the apron. Machetti then hoisted Van Dam up and into the air, and fell backwards, smashing RVD's upper-back through the table for a vertical suplex. Machetti had now tied the match up, one to one; next person to put the other through a table would win.

But something was wrong, RVD had been put through the table, but Machetti wasn't moving! Both men were down and lying unconscious on the remains of the table. A slow replay was shown of what just happened and this time from a different angle. On the replay everyone could see Machetti's head coming in hard contact with the frame of the table as he sent RVD through the table, he had knocked himself out! The referee at ringside, who wasn't really being used in the match walked over to Machetti and Van Dam and knelt down next to Machetti in an attempt to see if he was still conscious.

"Kid, you alright," the referee whispered in Machetti's ear, but he heard no response. This was legit! The referee stood up and crossed his arms, giving the signal for an injury, and EMT's were immediately running from backstage to ringside. In all the chaos, RVD had gotten back to his feet and was now leaning against the barricade, what was going to happen with the match? The same question seemed to be going through the mind of all of the EMT's and trainers. A tables match couldn't end in a no contest, some one had to be put through the final table, the match couldn't simply be awarded to RVD, could it?

Then Maria came running through the curtain and sprinted down to ringside. She quickly squeezed in between two of the trainers and knelt down next to Machetti. "Zack, Zack talk to me," Maria whispered, "come on please don't do this to me." Maria reached down and moved some of Machetti's long brown hair out of his face. She hated seeing him like this. "Zack, you've got to wake up," Maria frantically whispered, "come on, please." Maria thought of something to do as tears started welling up in her eyes. Slowly Maria reached out and pinched Machetti's nose, causing him to have to breathe through his mouth, which had now just opened.

Maria looked down and saw Machetti's chest rising and falling, he was breathing, so he just needed to be woken up. Maria let go of Machetti's nose and looked down at him. "Zack, it's me, Maria," Maria whispered in his ear, "please get up, you're in the middle of your match, and you're scaring me." Maria spared a glance up at the fans, they clearly knew something was up. The boy at ringside who Machetti had given the chair to was desperately trying to see what was wrong. Then slowly the boy started chanting, "Ma…chet...ti! Ma…chet...ti!"

Slowly other fans started joining the boy in his chant, and it grew louder. Fan kept joining the chant, causing it to get louder and louder, until practically then entire arena was chanting, "Ma…chet...ti! Ma…chet...ti!" over and over again, hoping to urge Machetti up to his feet. "Hear that Zack," Maria whispered in his ear, "They're all cheering for you. Come on, get up, you can do it, I know you can. Please." Maria moved back and looked down at Machetti as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

Then slowly, Machetti's eyes opened. Maria saw it immediately and lifted him slightly for a hug, "thank god, Zack, come on, you've got a match to finish." Maria slowly drew back, something was wrong. Machetti's eyes were opened but there was nothing there, just a blank empty stare. Maria moved back and a looked down at Machetti, the fans had stopped chanting and were now just cheering. "Come on kid," said one of the trainers at Maria's side, "can you finish the match?" Machetti didn't answer, but slowly Machetti sat up, and shakily Machetti managed to get to his feet.

Then he blankly walked through the people surrounding him and got in the ring. RVD, who had been silently waiting the whole time slowly followed him in and stood across from him. Was he supposed to wrestle a guy who was just knocked out? Rob slowly reached forward and grabbed Machetti around the waist and lifted him up into the air, then somewhat gently slammed him down to the mat, back-first. RVD then move around to Machetti's head and rolled him onto his stomach, then grabbed Machetti's head for a headlock.

"Alright Zack, talk to me," whispered Rob, "come on, Zack, it's me, Rob, your opponent. We need to finish the match. Can you hear me?"

But despite his efforts RVD heard no response. So Van Dam slowly released the head lock and lifted Machetti to his feet, then whipped him into the corner, which Machetti ran right into. Machetti then fell to the ground on his stomach, while facing the corner. RVD saw that Machetti was down for the time being so he took the table that Machetti that was still in the corner and set it up in the middle of the ring. Van Dam then walked slowly over to the corner and went to grab Machetti when he was suddenly nailed in the head with Machetti's pipe. Rob rolled onto his back and looked up at Machetti, who was just standing there looking in Rob's general direction holding the pipe.

Machetti had been thrown into the corner and fell on top of his pipe, and some how acted out of instinct and grabbed it and hit RVD in the head with it. Seeing how Machetti was barely conscious he didn't hold back with the pipe shot, and practically laid Van Dam out since he wasn't even expecting it. But Rob was tough, and had been getting hit with foreign objects all through his career, and even though the pipe shot had knocked him on his back, and hurt like hell, he still remained conscious and managed to crawl over to the ropes and pull himself to his feet.

Van Dam ran at Machetti and took him down with a running dropkick, easily knocking the pipe out of Machetti's hand in the process. Van Dam then went by Machetti's head and lifted him into a sitting position, then locked in a rear chin lock. "Dude, what the hell was that," Rob whispered in Machetti's ear and he held him in the hold. But Rob got no answer from Machetti. "Look Zack," said Rob, "if you don't do something, we're going to have to change the outcome of this match." But still Rob got no answer from Machetti. "Alright," whispered Rob, "we'll have to end this quickly then."

Rob then lifted Machetti up to his feet from behind, then slipped around in front of Machetti. RVD then took hold of one of Machetti's legs and held it out, then brought his other around and kicked Machetti in the head with his windmill kick. Once Machetti was down, Van Dam grabbed him and dragged him over to the table, then lifted Machetti up and rolled him on top of it. "Sorry about this dude," Rob whispered as he backed away from Machetti. Rob then walked to the nearest corner and received a death glare from Maria, which clearly read, "If you hurt him, I'll hurt you." Van Dam shrugged before climbing up onto the top rope.

RVD then turned and faced Machetti, who was still lying on the table. RVD then lifted both of his arms into the air and extended his thumbs, then did his Rob…Van…Dam taunt. RVD then lunged off of the top rope and brought his knees to his chest and kicked them out again for the Five Star Frog Splash. But some how, Machetti acted out of instinct and rolled off of the table, causing Van Dam to come crashing down onto it and break it in half. Machetti had some how won the match!

_Riot Time_ played and then EMT's and Trainers got into the ring and lifted Machetti to his feet. RVD slowly rolled out of the ring and got the ECW Title from the time keeper and brought it into the ring. Van Dam then pressed the title into Machetti's chest, and Machetti responded by slowly bringing his arms up and hugging the belt to his chest. Rob then stepped aside and left the ring as Maria came in and stood where he was. In an instant Maria had grabbed Machetti and gave him a hug, while sobbing hysterically. With the help of the EMT's and Trainers they all got Machetti out of the ring, up the ramp and to the back.

Once in the back it was utter chaos. "Some one get a doctor!" yelled one of the trainers, "we'll get him to the trainer's room." Maria followed after everyone with tears still in her eyes as Zack was lead down the hall way, into the trainer's room, where Paul Levesque was laying back on one bed nursing his leg, which he had hurt during his match. Zack was then laid down on the other bed and Paul looked over at him and Maria, "Shit Zack, not you too!"

"He won't answer," sobbed Maria as she stared down at Zack's unmoving form, and even though his eyes were open, she knew he wasn't 'awake'. This was not the ending to the night that Maria had planned, she wanted to go out to dinner, Zack would be overjoyed by winning his match, he would have loved the place she had chosen and would be celebrating with her.

Maria refused to leave Zack's side, and sat down in a chair near Zack's bed, silently urging him to pull through. The world around Maria became a blur, just like Zack's eyes, and she didn't notice a thing that was going on. Zack had received many visitors throughout the night, looking to see if he was alright, but Maria hardly noticed, she didn't even notice when Vince McMahon deliberately addressed her. All Maria could see was the blank look in Zack's eyes, which were staring up at the ceiling above him.

**---x---**

Dammit Paul, why did you have to get hurt, that was my angle! Yes Triple H's injury was legit, but I'm a little ticked that it had to happen tonight. I had the whole 'knocked himself out' thing planned out since Christmas, when I watched the Lesnar/Angle match from Wrestlemania XIX. Oh well, get well soon HHH.

This match is going to be a career turning point for Machetti. Wait 'till next chapter when he 'wakes up.'

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	46. The Awakening

**Can I Ask You Something?**

**---x---**

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Awakening**

The night went by slowly for Maria. Zack was driven to a nearby hospital while Paul Levesque was flown to a hospital to be evaluated. The WWE doctors diagnosed him with the makings of a quadricep tear and had no idea how long he would be out for. (A/N: And that is true, I read it online.) Zack on the other hand seemed to be a different story. The doctors found that he was alright physically but somehow had hit his head really hard and had 'knocked himself silly.' He would be fine, if he managed to wake up and pull through.

Now it was three in the morning and Maria was still in the hospital with Zack. Even though visiting hours were over she had been allowed to stay. Vince had arrived at the hospital shortly after them. He knew Maria was taking Zack's injury really badly so he told the night nurse to let Maria stay with Zack, then tossed her a generous bribe. The night nurse eventually accepted, but told Maria to call her if Zack woke up. So Maria was now sitting in the small hospital room, urging Zack to wake up from his stupor.

"Come on Zack," sobbed Maria as she wiped some tears from her eyes, "please wake up. I miss you. Zack, you can't do this to me! I'm a wreck without you, come on wake up."

Maria looked down at Zack's unmoving body, this was really hurting her to watch and she was getting really sleepy, but she couldn't leave him, what if he woke up and she wasn't there. He'd have no clue where he was and would freak out. A determined look appeared on Maria's face, she had to wake Zack up, she just had to. Maria got up and stood at the side of Zack's bed. The she slowly reached out and moved his hair off of his face, then lifted each of Zack's closed eyelids and saw his eyes were still there, but Zack didn't move. Maria then slightly tapped the side of Zack's face, hoping he'd feel it and wake up, but that didn't work either. The whole idea was getting really hopeless.

"Well the most I can do I make sure I'm head when he wakes up," Maria said to herself, as she yawned, "but I'm so tired."

Maria looked at the bed Zack was in, it was bound to be more comfortable than the chair she had been sitting in for the passed few hours. Maria also noticed that there was some room beside Zack. Maybe if she got in slowly she could lay next to him. That way, incase she went to sleep, she'd feel him moving if he woke up. Maria slowly walked to the door and checked for the night nurse, she was sitting at her station going over some paper work. She wouldn't notice. So Maria walked back to the side of Zack's bed and slowly lifted herself up and into it, and then rested herself down on the soft mattress next to Zack.

Suddenly just as she was getting comfortable Maria felt Zack's arm slowly moving upward. "Zack," said Maria as she quickly rolled over, but he wasn't awake, he was acting out of instinct again, his body must have felt Maria lying next to him, because Zack's arm eventually wrapped around Maria. "Good night Zack," whispered Maria as she rested her head back down on the pillow and slowly closed her eyes, she was so tired and before she knew it she was out like a light.

**---x---**

Three and a half hours later light was starting to trickle through the window in Zack's room, and Maria slowly woke up. Last nights events slowly came back to her as she remembered Zack bumping his head, the trainer's room, the ride to the hospital, Vince bribing the night nurse, trying to wake Zack up, and finally getting into the bed next to Zack. Maria quickly remembered that she wasn't supposed to be sleeping next to Zack and went to move out of the bed, when a hoarse voice greeted her.

"Careful, don't fall out," but that was just what Maria did. But she quickly got back up and looked over at Zack. He was laying there on the bed with a huge smile on his face and his eyes were back to normal.

"Zack?" asked Maria as she slowly realized what this meant, "Zack! Oh my god! You're awake!!" Maria quickly jumped up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Zack for a furious hug, she was never going to let him go again, or not until the nurse came in and pried her off of him.

"Maria," wheezed Zack, "I…can't…breathe."

"Oh," said Maria as she slowly let go of Zack and sat on top of him. Zack looked up at her and smiled.

"So, did I win?" asked Zack with a smirk.

"You finally wake up and that's what you ask?" questioned Maria, "yes you won, some how you moved out of the way when Rob was going to frog splash you through the table."

"Alright," said Zack, "and how are you holding up?"

"Me?" asked Maria, "just the fact that you're awake is making me feel better. Oh, I need to get the nurse."

"No need," said Zack.

"What?" asked Maria.

"Well I woke few minutes ago, and I recognized that I was in a hospital," explained Zack, "I looked down and saw you next to me, and then I looked up and saw a grumpy looking nurse looking at me. I said good morning to her, and she smiled slightly then pointed to you. I said that I wasn't going to let you leave, so she just told me to make sure that you were off the bed when the doctor got here."

"Thanks, I guess," said Maria.

"Well I figured that you were up all night making sure I was okay," said Zack, he knew her too well, "so I wanted to make sure you got some sleep."

"Well thank you," said Maria, "but now I just have one thing to say to you."

"Oh and what's that?" asked Zack.

Maria quickly brought back her hand and slapped Zack across the face. "What was that for!?" snapped Zack.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" exclaimed Maria, then she slowly smiled and brought her lips down to Zack's and kissed him. The kept at it for a few more minutes until they heard someone clearing their throat nearby.

Maria and Zack looked up to see then nurse, and from the looks of it a doctor in the door. Both blushed simultaneously and Maria slowly eased herself off of Zack and got out of the bed, then looked sheepishly at the floor as the doctor walked over.

He didn't say anything to Maria as he checked on Zack then once he was done he stepped back, "well Mr. Tyler, you're all clear," said the doctor, "I just need you to stay here for a few more hours to be sure you are alright, then we can release you."

"Will I be able to wrestle later tonight?" asked Zack, which caused Maria to look sharply at him.

"I'm afraid not, we'll need you to take it easy for the time being," the doctor answered.

"Oh," said Zack looking a little upset, "then how about tomorrow?"

"We'll see," said the doctor.

He and the nurse then left the room, talking quietly with each other, and left Zack and Maria on their own.

"Can I wrestle later tonight," Maria said in a mocking tone, "Zack, you'll be lucky if I allow you to wrestle at all for the rest of this week."

"How's Paul?" asked Zack, interrupting Maria.

"You remember that?" asked Maria.

"Yeah," answered Zack, "I remember everything up to when I bumped my head. Is he alright?"

"I don't know," said Maria, "They had him flown down to a hospital to be checked out. From what I heard I think he may have torn his quadricep."

"Now again," moaned Zack, "didn't he just come back from that like, five years ago?"

"Actually, last night was exactly five years after his comeback," explained Maria, "but no one knows how long he'll be out for."

"Damn," said Zack, "I wonder what's going to happen to the story line."

"We'll see when we get to the arena tonight,' answered Maria, "but tonight, I'm driving, got that!"

"Maria," said Zack with a warm smile.

"What?" asked Maria.

"I love you," said Zack.

A smile spread across Maria's face, "I know," said Maria, "and I love you too."

**---x---**

Later that day it was around seven and Maria and Zack parked in the arena parking lot and walked in. They were here in St. Louis Missouri and as soon as they walked through the door they were greeted by a security guard, who told them that Vince wanted to speak to them. Maria and Zack looked at each other and shrugged, then walked into the stadium and went to find Vince and see what he wanted.

They didn't have to look long because he was in the first place they check, his office. "Zack, Maria come in," greeted Vince as Zack and Maria entered the office and took seats opposite Vince's desk.

"Zack how are you feeling?" asked Vince.

"Fine Sir," said Zack, "I'm ready to get to work."

"Great," said Vince, "that's just what I wanted to hear. Because I've been watching you wrestle a lot lately, and I am extremely proud of the effort you've been putting in. Two matches a week and sometimes three, you're really shaping up to be quite the superstar. That's why I decided to talk to you about an important issue that has come up."

"So what do you need me to do?" asked Zack.

"Well as you know Paul got hurt last night in his match against Randy and Adam," said Vince, "so Michael is going to be here alone. Now Triple H's spot on the roster is a big one, and I don't intend to replace him, but I do need someone to fill the void. We already got Dalip from ECW and we're going to start pushing you a little more as well. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Well that's a big void to fill," said Zack, "but sure. I'm ready for anything."

"Yeah, except that table," muttered Maria from next to Zack.

"Speaking of that," said Vince, who had clearly heard Maria's comment, "with you incoming push we've decided backstage that we're going to give you a new look."

"What is that going to involve?" asked Zack, "I don't really want to cut my hair and I get uncomfortable wrestling in trunks like Paul and Randy wear."

"That's alright," said Vince, "it's nothing like that. We're just going to give Machetti a slight change in attire but it will be more prominent in attitude."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Zack.

"Well you see," said Vince, "later tonight…" Vince then launched into an explanation about Machetti's character change and what he would be doing on the show tonight.

A few minutes later Vince was done explaining Machetti's character. "Now I am going to be doing the Donald vs. Rosie segments all night, so I'll count on you to get everything done right," said Vince.

"Of course," said Zack, "no problem."

"But there's one more thing," said Vince, "with your new personality, you're going to get a new move-set. Don't worry you'll still be high-flying, but we need you to bulk up a little. See if you can break two hundred and five for now."

"You want me to gain weight?" asked Zack.

"Well that way it won't be as ridiculous when you're lifting up other superstars," said Vince, "It'll be a little more believable if you're over two hundred. So start slowly and work up, but if you feel you can't keep up your in ring skill while getting heavier, just let me know and we'll stop it."

"I guess I can do that," said Zack, "Maria get ready to wake up earlier every morning, we're going to be hitting the hotel fitness centers a lot more."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Maria with a smile.

"Good, now I've got to go and take care of a few things," said Vince, as he stood up, "so go meet up with the costume designers. They have your new wrestling gear."

"Alright," said Zack as he and Maria stood up and got ready to leave, "see you later Vince."

"See you later Zack," said Vince, "you as well Maria."

"Good bye Vince," said Maria as she and Zack left the office.

"So you going to get your new stuff on?" asked Maria.

"Yeah," said Zack, "you wanna watch?"

"If you're offering," said Maria, "sure."

**---x---**

In the arena, Raw was now live from St. Louis Missouri, the red carpet was rolled out and Melina's music hit, she walked down to the ring, then Victoria's music and she walked down to the ring and joined her partner Melina in the ring. They waited a second, then Maria's music hit and she slowly walked down to the ring, but stayed outside of the ring. The Women's Champion Mickie James' music hit and she skipped down to the ring and joined Maria at ringside. Then the two of them got in the ring and faced off with Melina and Victoria.

Maria slowly shrugged her shoulders and got out of the ring and allowed Mickie to start out the match. Something about Maria seemed off as Mickie and Melina locked up, maybe it was because Machetti was rumored to still be in a hospital bed somewhere in Kansas. Mickie took control of the match with an armbar, then got off of Melina and let her get up, only to take her down with an arm wringer flip. Mickie then tagged in Maria and whipped Melina into the corner, then Mickie ran at her and hit her with a clothesline.

Mickie then got out of the ring, while Maria ran at Melina and hit her with a running dropkick into the corner. Luckily, she wasn't wearing heels tonight. Melina then went to hit Maria with a clothesline, but Maria ducked and took Melina down with a DDT. Maria then waited for Melina to get to her feet, then ran to the ropes and went to bounce off of them, but Victoria kneed Maria in the back as she got close and stopped her in her tracks. Melina then ran forward and grabbed Maria by the hair and tagged in Victoria.

Victoria got in the ring and grabbed Maria by the air and whipped her across the ring for a snapmare. Victoria then ran to the corner and knocked Mickie off of the apron and down to the floor with a cheap shot. Victoria then walked over to Maria and lifted her to her feet, then hoisted her onto his shoulder and hit her with a tilt-a-whirl sidewalk slam. Victoria then went for the pin, but Maria managed to kick out at the two count. Victoria glared at the referee then grabbed Maria's hair and dragged her to the corner, then tagged in Melina.

Melina and Victoria then worked together and nailed Maria with a double DDT. Then Victoria got out of the ring and Melina took over, by lifted Maria to her feet and whipping her into the corner. Melina then ran at Maria and hit her with a crossbody into the turnbuckle. Melina then pulled Maria forward and took her down with a head-scissors. Melina then went for the pin, but Maria kicked out just before three. Mickie finally got off of the floor and got in the ring and went right for Melina and speared her to the ground.

Victoria then got in the ring and pulled Mickie off of Melina, then held Melina got up and held Mickie from behind. Victoria then went to his Mickie, but Mickie ducked and Melina ended up hitting Victoria. Mickie then took down Victoria, while Maria came from behind and caught Melina with a surprise roll up. But Melina kicked out before the three. Mickie meanwhile knocked Victoria out of the ring, got out of the ring and onto the apron, then jumped off of the apron and landed on Victoria for a Louise Thresz Press.

In the ring Melina lifted Maria to her feet and dragged her over to the corner. Melina then climbed onto the top rope and WENT for the Extreme Make Over, but Maria pulled Melina off of the top rope and down to the mat. Where Melina rolled across the ring and laid on her back in the middle of the mat. Maria then climbed onto the top rope and came off of the top rope with a diving leg drop on Melina. Maria then hooked Melina's leg and got the pin.

Mickie quickly joined Maria in the ring then the two of them ran from the ring and walked to the back together. But Maria still seemed a little off. Meanwhile, Victoria and Melina glared at each other while at ringside as Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

Rated RKO had come down to the ring and had said that even though D-X had won the battle last night, by leaving them bloody and battered at ringside. They won the war, because Triple H is now out of action. So they said that even though D-X fulfilled their promise to beat Rated RKO to a bloody pulp, Rated RKO fulfilled their promise by stopping D-X. Rated RKO then announced that next week they would face Shawn Michaels in a handicap match.

But then the D-X theme hit and suddenly stopped as HBK Shawn Michaels appeared on stage. "Listen I came out here tonight," said Shawn, "because I have a lot of respect for the people of St. Louis, and a lot of respect for the people at home. And I'm here to address the question, is D-X over?"

Shawn paused for a while before continuing, "Well the answer is…I don't know," said Shawn, "But what I do know, is that my partner, no my best friend is lying in a hospital bed in Birmingham Alabama. And tomorrow he's going to go into surgery, and I am going to be there at his side. So as for you two," said Shawn as he turned to address Rated RKO, "I'll deal with you next week. But you know, I'm not going to be alone, it's not going to be a handicap match, it's going to be a tag team match. So let me introduce you to my tag team partner, he's a man that you guys should be familiar with…"

_Riot Time_ hit and the fans cheered so loudly the practically blew the roof off of the arena in one of the loudest ovations of the night. Machetti then walked through the curtain and the fans got even louder. Machetti was wearing a pair of green shorts, black knee pads and black boots, but no shirt. Machetti then he walked over to Shawn and grabbed the mic and then faced Edge and Orton. "The time for talking is over, and now you two are going to pay. And in fact, I'm not waiting 'till next week, I'm going to kick both of your asses tonight! Shawn, don't worry I've got this, this one is for Triple H." Machetti dropped the mic and slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out something black.

Machetti then tied it on his head to reveal it as a black bandana, an evil glint appeared in Machetti's eyes once it was on, then he left Shawn and sprinted down to the ring. Edge and Orton, didn't move they didn't know if Machetti was just plain stupid or if they were just delirious from the hit to the head last night, but either way they were going to kick his ass. Machetti ran and jumped up onto the apron, hoisted himself onto the top rope, and spring-boarded off of it. While in midair Machetti stretched out both of his arms and took down both Edge and Orton with a double springboard clothesline. Machetti then rolled onto Edge and then alternated hands and he punched him mercilessly in the face. Orton eventually acted and pulled Machetti off of Edge from behind. But Machetti responded by jumping high up into the air, from in front of Orton, flipping over him, and while landing safely on his knees drove the back of Orton's head down to the mat for an inverted DDT.

Machetti got back up and ran at Edge, who was just getting up to his feet. Machetti then grabbed Edge and whipped him into the ropes, and then as Edge came back, Machetti jumped up into the air and kicked Edge in the back of the head with a lightning fast ensuguri, knocking him out cold. Machetti finally stopped his onslaught seeing how both Edge and Orton were incapacitated, then Machetti, while breathing heavily, slowly reached up and took hold of his black bandana and pulled it off. He was still panting as he got out of the ring and walked up the ramp, where Shawn was still waiting. Then the two of them headed to the back together.

The cameras followed Machetti and Shawn backstage where they were both greeted by Maria, who quickly jumped up on Machetti and wrapped her arms around him, while Machetti spun around and twirled Maria in the air. "You're back!!" exclaimed Maria, who was once again her usual happy self, "I was so worried, and I was scared to death. Don't you ever do that again!"

"I won't trust me on that," said Machetti.

"Oh god I missed you," said Maria as she buried her face in Machetti's chest.

"It's alright," said Machetti as he patted her on the back.

"Machetti?" asked Maria, as she looked up at him, he wasn't quite like himself.

"He's fine Maria," said Shawn who had silently watched Machetti and Maria's interaction. "He's probably still groggy from waking up on the hospital."

"I hope so," said Maria as she looked up into Machetti's eyes as the cameras went to a commercial.

"Well it's nice to see you're back Zack," said Michael, "good job out there."

"But you told me you wouldn't do any high risk stuff," Maria scolded.

"I went as easy as I could," said Zack, "I mean three moves that's all I did."

"Yeah, but all three of them had you either flying through the air, or upside down," Maria pointed out.

"Well I needed to send a message," said Zack, "and all of those moves were high impact, and I think they sent the message well."

"You're telling me," said Orton as he and Adam 'hobbled' through the curtain, "geez, you didn't hold up at all."

"Hey man," said Zack, "you know me, high impact and high flying."

"Yeah but you didn't have to kick me in the back of the head so hard," complained Adam.

"But dude, it's alright," said Randy, "and now that we're almost done tonight, and we're in my hometown, why don't we go to a club. I know all of the best one's and if we go to the right places, I could get you guys in cheap."

"Sorry boys," said Michael, "I've got to fly out to Alabama tomorrow morning. And getting drunk is not something I'm looking forward to doing. But by all means you kids go and have fun, Paul would've loved to join you."

"Well, we'll do it then," said Zack with a grin, "for Paul."

So later that night Adam, Randy, Zack, Maria, and even John Cena were in a local club, partying like their lives depended on it. "It's good to be back," Zack thought to himself as he smashed his beer into Randy's for a toast to Paul."

**---x---**

It was Tuesday Night and ECW was airing live on Sci-Fi. _Riot Time_ played in the arena and the fans cheered loudly and then Machetti appeared on stage, and received and even louder cheer. He was wearing the green shorts, black knee pads and boots from last night, but now he was wearing the ECW title over his shoulder. Machetti walked down the entrance ramp and got in the ring. "I'm baaaack," said Machetti once he was standing in the middle of the ring, with a mic in his hand. The fans cheered loudly at Machetti's return and a 'Machetti' chant broke out.

"But back to business," said Machetti, "Rob, get your ass out here. Tonight we're going to finish what we started. You. Me. ECW World Championship. Extreme Rules." Machetti didn't have to wait long, because suddenly RVD's music played in the arena and the ECW Original made his way down to the ring in his usual fashion. Machetti saw him coming and reached into his pocket and took out his black bandana and tied it on. When Van Dam got close enough Machetti ran across the ring, jumped over the top rope and landed on Van Dam on the outside. Then Machetti went crazy on RVD with right hands furiously working over RVD's face.

Machetti then got up to his feet, then dragged Van Dam up as well, then whipped him into the steel ring steps, causing Van Dam's shoulder to come in hard contact with the steel. Machetti ran over to Van Dam and hit a low dropkick to the side, smashing RVD further into the steel steps. Machetti then dragged RVD to his feet and whipped him hard into the barricade. Then ran at him and speared him back first into it. Machetti stepped back and looked down at RVD, who was now on the ground clutching his back in pain.

Machetti then reached out and grabbed RVD by the hair and dragged him over to the ring. Machetti stopped to smash RVD's head into the ring apron before rolling Van Dam into the ring. Van Dam started crawling away from Machetti, but Machetti smirked and climbed up onto the apron, and flipped himself up and over the top rope, causing him to land back first on RVD. Machetti rolled off of RVD, who was pressed stomach first down to the mat after Machetti landed on him, then Machetti started driving his knees into RVD's head, alternating between them as he continuously drove his black knee pads into the back of Van Dam's head.

Machetti got back up to his feet, then pulled Van Dam up as well, then Machetti whipped RVD into the corner and ran at him. But RVD though out of desperation and dove out of the way when Machetti got close. But with one jumped Machetti leaped up onto the top rope, then flipped backwards and rolled until he was sideways, then he caught RVD, who was standing behind him, with a crossbody, and once RVD landed hard on the mat, Machetti rained down closed fist punches on Van Dam's face.

Machetti eventually got off of Van Dam and lifted him to his feet, then jumped up looking for a dropkick, but RVD reached out and put his hands under Machetti's legs and flipped him backwards. But Machetti landed on his feet after completing the flip, then in the blink of an eye took down RVD with a lightning quick ensuguri. RVD rolled across the ring, and attempted to escape, but Machetti grabbed Van Dam's leg and pulled him back into the middle of the ring.

Machetti then stomped on the back of RVD's knee, before jumping up into the air and landing on the back of Van Dam's head for a leg drop. Machetti then bent down and lifted RVD to his feet, then whipped him across the ring into the ropes. As Van Dam reached them Machetti bent down looking for a back body drop, but RVD quickly grabbed the ropes and slid out of the ring, in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. Machetti had been hammering him like a railroad spike all match. But Machetti wasn't about to let RVD catch his breath and quickly ran to the side of the ring and dove through the ropes, tackling RVD to the ground in the process.

Machetti then worked over Van Dam's face with hard punches, and was showing no sign of stopping until he was suddenly hit on the back with a steel chair. Machetti let out a loud grunt and looked up to see Test standing over him. Machetti quickly jumped off of Van Dam and went right for Test, but Test saw him coming and blasted him with the chair. Test then threw the chair in the ring and then grabbed Machetti and rolled him in. Test then got in the ring and attempted to beat down Machetti further, but he was suddenly smashed in the head by the chair.

Machetti had taken Test completely by surprise and was now standing over him holding the chair. When Test had rolled Machetti into the ring, Machetti had seen the chair and quickly grabbed it to defend himself with. But now Machetti was back on offense. Machetti took the chair and set it up in the middle of the ring, like a steel folding chair should normally be used. Then Machetti lifted Test up to his feet, and when Test started fighting back and punching Machetti, Machetti responded by kicked Test right in the groin. Then Machetti grabbed Test for a side headlock and drove his head down onto the seat of the chair of a DDT, knocking Test out cold.

Machetti looked down at the unmoving Test, and then turned around only for RVD to nail him with a diving side kick off of the top rope. RVD then ran back to the ropes, bounced off of them and rolled on the mat, then nailed Machetti with the rolling thunder. RVD got back up and pushed Test off of the chair, which now had a dent in its seat, Van Dam then folded the chair and waited for Machetti to get up, and prepared to throw it at him. But as Machetti got up he quickly charged at Van Dam, and ducked when RVD threw the chair at him. Machetti then tackled RVD to the ground and alternated hands while punching Van Dam in the face.

Machetti then got off of Van Dam and got the chair. Machetti then walked over to Van Dam and lifted the chair up above his head, then brought it down on RVD's back. Lifted it again, and brought it down again. Machetti repeated this multiple times, showing no sign of stopping, until he took the chair and threw it down into the center of the ring. Machetti then reached down and pulled RVD to his feet, whipped him into the ropes, then caught him when he came back and hoisted him into the air and drove RVD down face first into the chair, for a flapjack. Machetti then rolled RVD onto his back and covered him for the pin, and got the three count.

_Riot Time_ hit and Machetti stood over Van Dam, panting, then reached up and undid his bandana before returning it to his pocket. The referee then handed Machetti the ECW Title, and Machetti yelled at the ref to get him a mic. The referee quickly complied and handed Machetti a mic as he requested. "How's that for extreme?" Machetti asked the fans, who really didn't know what to think. Machetti then dropped the mic, on top of Van Dam and left the ring, while stepping on, and over Test's body before heading to the back, at that point ECW went off the air, but at that moment everyone in the arena was wondering, what's up with Machetti?

**---x---**

How was that? Let me know if you can tell the difference in Machetti now. If not I'll make it more obvious in the next chapter.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	47. Step Up

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Step Up**

**---x---**

IMPORTANT Note: Okay, as you know I have Machetti and Michaels facing off against Rated RKO in a tag team match. But as you know having watched Raw there were segments with Rated RKO and Shawn Michaels saying that it would be a handicap match. Now obviously, I can't have that so I am dropping both of those segments, so sorry about that but it had to be.

**---x---**

Raw had come back from its first commercial break and Maria was shown backstage in front of a locker room. The camera then showed the door labeled 'D-X.' Maria slowly knocked on the door before going in, only to find Machetti sitting on the bench in front of a row of lockers.

"Machetti?" called Maria as she slowly walked over to him, "Machetti?"

Slowly Machetti looked up at Maria, as she slowly sat down next to him. "Hey," said Machetti in an expressionless tone.

"Are you alright?" asked Maria, with her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," said Machetti.

"Look, my match against Nitro and Melina is up next," said Maria, "I'm teaming up with Jeff Hardy is that okay with you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" said Machetti in the same expressionless tone.

"Well I just wanted to let you know," said Maria, "maybe you'd want to watch it?"

"I'm kind of busy," said Machetti.

"You're just sitting here," said Maria.

"Yeah, but I'm getting ready for my match," said Machetti.

"But it's not for another few hours!" said Maria.

"Don't you have a match you need to be in the ring for?" said Machetti in slightly harsh tone.

"What's happened to you?" said Maria with a sigh, before getting up, "I'll see you."

"Bye," said Machetti as he turned back to the lockers in front of him, while Maria whipped something out of her eye before leaving the room.

**---x---**

Nitro and Melina's music hit and they made their way out to the ring ready for the mixed tag match. Then Jeff Hardy's music hit as he appeared on the entrance ramp with Maria. The two of them eventually got in the ring, and Maria got on the apron, while Nitro got in the ring opposite Jeff. Nitro started off clubbing Hardy on the back then he took him down. Nitro then hit Hardy with the break-dancing leg drop, which got a loud scream from Melina.

But Hardy came back and went for the twist of fate, but Nitro managed to avoid it, then he tagged in Melina, which had Maria come in automatically,\ and Hardy and Nitro to go out onto the apron. Melina then went for a clothesline but Maria ducked then slapped Melina across the face. Maria then grabbed Melina by the hair and slammed her face into the top turnbuckle. Maria then ran forward and drove Melina's head down to the mat for a bulldog, went for the pin, but Melina kicked out at two.

Maria got off of Melina, and Melina got to her feet, then Melina quickly struck and whipped Maria into the ropes, but Maria jumped up onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it and caught Melina and knocked her down to the mat, went for the pin, but Melina kicked out. Maria slowly got off of Melina, who got to her feet, Maria then backed up against the ropes, but Nitro tripped her enabling Melina to capitalize and choke Maria on the ropes, eventually breaking the hold just before the five count.

Melina then dragged Maria into the middle of the ring and went for a backbreaker, but Maria countered out of it with a head scissors. Melina quickly crawled over to Nitro and tagged him in, and Nitro ran at Hardy and knocked him off of the apron, and went to pick on her. Nitro pulled Maria up to her feet, but Maria wasn't in the mood and stomped on Nitro's foot, then ran over to Jeff and tagged him in.

Hardy ran in and cleaned house eventually hitting the mule kick. Hardy lifted Nitro back up to his feet and when for an Irish whip, but Nitro reversed it and sent Hardy into the corner, but Hardy came back with the whisper in the wind, then went up to for the Swanton. But Melina got in the ring and stopped Hardy from going off, Maria then ran in and knocked Melina out of the ring.

Nitro got back to his feet and climbed up to the top rope to meet Hardy and went for a superplex, but Hardy fought out and pushed Nitro off of the top rope, causing him to fall on his back. Hardy then came off with the Swanton Bomb and got the pin. Hardy's music hit and Maria got back in the ring Hardy and Maria celebrated together briefly before heading to the back.

**---x---**

Shawn Michaels was shown arriving at the arena when Todd Grisham approached him. "Shawn tonight you and Machetti are going to face Randy Orton and Edge, how do you feel?" asked Todd.

"It's like I told Rated RKO last week, I'd deal with them," said Shawn, but he was interrupted from saying anything further by the arrival of Maria.

"Hey Shawn," said Maria.

"Hey Maria, what's up?" asked Shawn.

"Look I was talking to Machetti before and he seemed a little out of it," said Maria, "do you think you could talk to him and see what's up?"

"I'll do what I can," said Shawn, "see you later." Shawn then walked off only to be stopped by the Nature Boy Ric Flair.

"Hey Shawn," said Flair.

"Hey," said Shawn.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I've got your back tonight," said Flair, who then continued talking before Shawn could say anything, "I know you guys don't need me, but I'll be there to back you up, just in case things get messy.

**---x---**

Todd Grisham was shown backstage standing over a bloody and beaten Ric Flair. Shawn Michaels then ran into the shot.

"I have reports saying that the last people who were seen with Flair, were Orton and Edge," said Todd.

**---x---**

Todd Grisham was shown backstage, he told the fans the Ric Flair had been rushed to the hospital due to his attack at the hands of Edge and Randy Orton. Michaels and Machetti walked into the camera, and Shawn glared at it while Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out his bandana.

"You know what, this just means we have nothing left to lose," Shawn said in a serious voice, as Machetti slowly tied on his bandana, "but D-X isn't going down alone. We're going out in a blaze of glory!!"

Machetti suddenly grabbed Todd Grisham hoisted him up into the air, and drove him face first down into the ground with a flapjack. "Bye the way," said Machetti to the camera as he took off his bandana, "I call that, the Flat-Liner." Michaels and Machetti then walked off screen, leaving Todd Grisham laying unconscious on the ground.

**---x---**

Rated RKO's theme music played in the arena as Edge and Randy Orton made their way down to the ring together. Then Edge got his hands on a mic and mocked Triple H by saying "Are you ready!?"

Orton then continued and bent down on a knee, "then for the thousands in attendance, and for Triple H, who is sitting at home watching tonight's show in a wheel chair, let's…"

"You know what I've got a better idea," said Orton, "everyone show your D-X signs, come on!" The fans held up their signs and chanted **_D-X_**, then Orton got back on the mic, "then by order of Vince McMahon, I've got two words for ya! Get 'em!!" Security then went around the arena and confiscated most of the D-X signs in the lower tier and brought them to the ring, where Orton and Edge preceded to tear them in half and kicked the signs out of the ring.

"You see, just like Ric Flair, even you fans are not going to be able to help HBK and Machetti tonight!" taunted Orton. Then D-X's them hit and Shawn Michaels appeared on the entrance ramp, but stopped short of getting in the ring. Shawn looked down at a torn sign as a heart rate sounded in the arena and a pulse meter showed on the titan-tron. Then the heart rate got faster until it flat-lined. Suddenly a loud explosion of pyro and green smoke went off on the stage as _Step Up_ by Drowning Pool hit. Then out through the smoke and through the pyro walked Machetti, who looked to be a bit more buff than last week, but only a bit.

Machetti slowly walked down the entrance ramp and pulled his black bandana out from his pocket. Machetti stopped next to Shawn and tied the bandana on, then in a flash Machetti and Michaels rushed into the ring and both of them tacked Edge and Orton (respectively) to the ground and rained down punches. Then Machetti lifted Edge to his feet and whipped him out of the ring and onto the apron. Machetti then ran to the corner, jumped off of the middle rope and knocked Edge off of the apron with a dropkick, meanwhile Michaels hit Orton with a back body drop before knocking him out of the ring.

Machetti went to go after Edge but Shawn grabbed him. Shawn gestured to himself, saying he was going to start the match and then Shawn pointed to the corner. Machetti just stared at Shawn for a moment before reaching up and taking off his bandana and placing in back in his pocket, then getting out of the ring and onto the ring apron. Orton eventually got on the ring apron and Edge got in the ring, Shawn caught Edge with a shot to the jaw then hit him with a swinging neckbreaker.

Edge then crawled over to Orton and tagged him in. Orton came in and went right after Shawn and beat him down, then whipped Shawn into the ropes and went for a dropkick, but Shawn held onto the ropes causing Orton to fall down to the mat. Shawn knocked Orton down again and went to bounce off of the ropes, only for Edge to pulled down the top one, causing Shawn to fall to the outside. Edge then got off of the apron and knocks Shawn through a loop with a vicious clothesline.

Edge then rolls Shawn into the ring where he and Shawn have a fist fight, with Edge coming out on top by backing Shawn into an empty corner. Edge then began raining down hard punches to Shawn's face, until the referee came over and pulled him off. While the referee was distracted with Edge, Orton came over and drilled Shawn with some more illegal right hands. The referee eventually turned around and yelled at Orton to get away from Shawn, while Machetti got in the ring and started walking towards Orton. But the referee wouldn't have it and he force both Orton and Machetti back to their corners, meanwhile Edge continued working over Shawn with hard right hands.

The ref finally went back to Edge and pulled him off of Michaels, who was busted wide open. Edge then tagged in Orton while Shawn fought to his feet. Orton ran at Shawn and took him down with a clothesline, then took him down again with a second and went for a pin, but only got two. Orton gets off of Shawn as blood continues to drip down Shawn's face. Orton then lifted Shawn to his feet and hit him with a backbreaker, but only got two. Edge then got the tag and worked Shawn over with some punches, but then Orton tagged back in and taunted Shawn by asking him 'where's Triple H?'

Orton then lifted Shawn back to his feet, but Shawn came back with a lariat, Orton quickly rolled to his corner and tagged in Edge, who started measuring up Shawn for a spear. But Shawn managed to move out of the way, causing Edge to spear Orton instead and knock his own partner off of the apron. Edge turned back around as Shawn got back up to his feet and hit Shawn with a punch, but Shawn came back with some chops. Shawn then backed against the ropes and took Edge down with a flying forearm, then nipped up, but his legs were shaky.

Shawn then hit Edge with a series of punches, and then a inverted atomic drop. And then even though Shawn was covered in his own blood he hit Edge with a scoop slam. Shawn then went up top, and came off with the diving elbow drop. Shawn rolled off of Edge and was completely spent, while Machetti stood on the bottom rope and reached his arm out, calling desperately for Shawn. Shawn then dug deep and crawled over to Machetti and made the desperate tag. Machetti then reached into his pocket, pulled out his bandana and got in the ring.

Machetti charged at Edge and tackled him to the ground, then rained down punches on his face. Machetti then whipped Edge into the corner, lifted him up onto the top rope, then sent him flying across the ring with a super hurricurana. Machetti then got back to his feet and leveled Orton with a dropkick to the face as he tried sneaking in. Machetti then waited for Orton to get back to his feet then ran at him and took him down with a lightning fast ensuguri.

Machetti then lifted Orton back to his feet and whipped him across the ring, then caught him as he came back with the Flat-Liner. Machetti then turned around and dodge and spear from Edge, then raised his arms into the air and when Edge turned around Machetti lifted him up into the air for the Flat-Liner, but suddenly Michaels pushed off of the corner and nailed Edge in the face with the Sweet Chin Music as he was coming down. Michaels then collapsed on the mat as Machetti went for the pin on Edge and got the three count for the win. Machetti then got off of Edge and rolled him across the ring before kicking him out and down to the floor, Machetti then turned around and was nailed with a RKO from Orton.

Orton walked over to Michaels and lifted him to his feet, then dropped him with a RKO. Orton then went back over to Machetti, lifted him to his feet, before tossing him over the top rope and out of the ring. Edge meanwhile, had struggled to his feet on the outside and grabbed some chairs from ringside and got in the ring. Edge then positioned Shawn for the con-chair-to, but as Edge was bringing the chair down Shawn kicked his foot up into the chair and drove it back into Edge's face.

Orton came over to stop Shawn before he made a comeback, but Shawn nailed him with a kick to the balls. Then Shawn turned around and gave Edge a kicked to the groin as well. On the outside, Machetti had pulled himself to his feet and was about to get in the ring, went he suddenly had an idea. Machetti got off of the apron lifted it up, and pulled out Triple H's sledge hammer from under the ring. Machetti got in the ring and Shawn quickly backed off, seeing the weapon in the determined looking ECW World Champion's hand.

Machetti went after Edge and nailed him in the stomach with the sledge hammer, causing him to roll out of the ring. Machetti then ran at Orton, slipped behind him and then press the shaft of the sledge hammer to Orton's throat. Machetti continued choking Orton until he was unconscious in the middle of the ring. Machetti then dragged Orton over to the previously abandoned chair and set him up for the con-chair-to, after picking up the chair Edge had dropped. Machetti then turned and glared at Edge who was outside of the ring, "come on Edge," taunted Machetti, "you want to help you partner don't you?"

Edge eyed the chair in Machetti's hands, then glanced at Shawn who was just trying to stay out of Machetti's way. It didn't take a genius to realized that this was a bad situation, so Edge slowly backed up ramp. "Alright, don't save him," taunted Machetti, "but this is your fault then." Machetti then lifted the chair in his hands high above his head and brought it down on Orton's skull, sandwiching it between the two chairs. "You know what, it's not your fault Edge," said Machetti as he lifted the chair and brought it down on Orton's skull a second time. "It's my fault! So take this you son of a bitch!" Machetti then lifted the chair up and gave Orton another con-chair-to, then another. Orton was now busted wide open as he continued to lay unconscious on the steel chair.

Machetti showed no signs of stopping his brutal assault on Orton, and the entire arena was shocked at what they were seeing from Machetti. Machetti finally stopped crushing Orton's head when Shawn Michaels himself nailed Machetti with Sweet Chin Music. Michaels looked down at the bloody and battered Randy Orton, Edge who was standing on the entrance ramp in shock, and then to Machetti, who somehow was now stirring on the mat and was fighting up to his feet. Shawn slowly reached out and pulled Machetti's black bandana off of his head and dropped it on the mat in front of him. This calmed Machetti down and he just stared down at the bandana and panted as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

ECW was live on Sci-Fi, but the intro hadn't started yet. Machetti was shown warming up somewhere backstage. Machetti turned to the camera and stared at it for a moment before speaking, "Tonight I'm facing Rob Van Dam, and Test for the ECW World Title, but it's not going to be a normal triple threat match. It's going to be extreme rules. And it's going to be a Three-Way Dance." Machetti then turned and walked off screen as the ECW intro hit.

**---x---**

"The following contest is tonight's main event and is an extreme rules three-way dance for the ECW World Championship!" RVD's music then hit and the ECW Original made his way down to the ring in his typical fashion. Then Test's music hit and ECW's Impact player made his way down to the ring, not even caring about the fans who were booing him. Then a heart rated echoed through the arena, and a pulse meter appeared on the Titan-Tron. The beeping got faster and faster until it flat-lined, then a huge explosion of green pyro and smoke went off of stage, as _Step Up _started playing, and out through the pyro and smoke walked Machetti with the ECW Championship over his shoulder.

Machetti then got in the ring and stared at RVD and Test who were each standing in their own corner. The ring announcer then stood in the middle of the ring for the introduction, "Introducing first, from Battle Creek Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and thirty-five pounds Rob Van Dam!" At the mention of his name RVD pointed to himself then did his custom spinning kick when the announcer said 'Dam'.

"And from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at two hundred and eighty-five pounds, Test!" Test did nothing to acknowledge his introduction, he simply stared at Machetti, who stared right back. "Finally, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at one hundred and ninety-eight pounds, he is the ECW World Champion, Machetti!" Machetti received a mixed reaction from the fans, most of them didn't really know what to expect from him now, and thus Van Dam's crowd reaction had been louder. Machetti simply shrugged and reached into his pocket as the bell rang. Machetti then pulled out his bandana and tied it onto his head, then ran right at Test, jumped up into the air and collided with Test's chest, knocking the near three hundred pound wrestler off his feet and down to the mat.

Machetti then went crazy on Test raining down rights and lefts on Test's forehead showing no sign of stopping, not until RVD came out of no where and hit Machetti with a dropkick to the side and knocked him off of Test and causing him to roll onto his back. Machetti quickly got up and ran at Van Dam, jumped in the air and took him down with a running dropkick. Machetti then grabbed RVD by the hair and dragged him into the corner and started bashed Van Dam's head into the turnbuckle, once, twice, three times, four times, five times, then Machetti slammed RVD back first down to the mat.

Machetti then turned to the turnbuckle and quickly undid the pad, then moved out of the way as Test ran at him with a big boot. Test ended up over running Machetti and jammed his leg into the top rope. Machetti then bent down, grabbed Test's bottom leg with both hands, struggled and eventually lifted Test up off of the ground, and then shoved him out of the ring and down to the floor. Machetti panted slightly and turned back to Van Dam, who kicked Machetti squarely in the face with a spinning wheel kick. Machetti hit the ground but showed no sign of stopping and charged at Van Dam and tackled him to the ground and worked over RVD with hard punches to the face.

Machetti then got off of Van Dam and dragged him to his feet, then rammed RVD head first into the exposed turnbuckle. Machetti then brought RVD's head back again and again driving it repeatedly into the exposed corner, before letting RVD drop limply to the mat, RVD had been busted open over his right eye and crimson blood started to drip down his face. Machetti then backed up and bit, ran full speed and dove through the ropes tackling Test to the ground on the outside.

Machetti got up and kicked Test hard in the back, then dragged him over to the steps and slammed Test's head into the steel. Machetti then placed Test's head down against the top of the steps, then jumped up into the air and landed on the back of Test's head with a leg drop, crushing Test's head against the steel steps. Machetti then grabbed Test by the back of the head and slammed him down to the floor on the outside. Machetti then lifted the ring apron and reached under, and emerged shortly with a table. Machetti then lifted the table up and slid it into the ring, but as Machetti went to get into the ring RVD ran at him and nailed Machetti with a baseball slide, knocking him from the ring and back into the barrier.

On the outside both Test and Machetti pulled themselves to their feet, when suddenly RVD soared over the top rope and took out both men with a suicide dive. RVD then went for the pin on Machetti, but Machetti kicked out, Van Dam then went for the pin on Test, but Test kicked out. RVD got to his feet and lifted Test up as well, then RVD lifted Test up and placed him stomach first on the barricade, then hit him with some elbows to the back before walking over to the ring apron and climbing up onto it. RVD stood on the apron and did his signature taunt, then he leapt at Test looking for the leg drop, but Machetti suddenly jumped up, caught RVD and in one motion slammed him down to the floor with a spinebuster. Machetti then went for the pin, but RVD kicked out.

Machetti got up to his feet and rolled RVD into the ring, but stopped short of getting in and got a chair from under the ring. Machetti then got in the ring and hit RVD on the head with the chair as he got up, the gash above Van Dam's eye was split opened and now RVD was bleeding profusely. Machetti then held the chair in one hand while pulling RVD up to his feet, then Machetti placed the chair under RVD's jaw and slammed both the chair and RVD's head down to the mat for a guillotine.

Machetti pulled the chair away and Van Dam fell to his back unconscious, then Machetti walked to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, when suddenly Test jumped up onto the apron and pushed him off. Test then climbed up onto the top turnbuckle and came off on Machetti with a diving elbow drop. Test then went for the pin but Machetti kicked out. Test couldn't believe it and went for another pin but again Machetti kicked out, this time with more authority.

Test then got to his feet and climbed back up to the top rope, but Machetti suddenly sprung to his feet and jumped up onto the middle rope, then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Test's head and fell backwards for a super hurricurana. Test was launched across the ring and landed…on Van Dam! Test rolled off of Van Dam and landed on his back, then Machetti climbed up onto the top rope and stood facing Test and Van Dam, who were on the ground still, then Machetti spring-boarded off of the top rope, did a back-flip in mid air and landed on Test for a SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS!! The fans erupted with applause, that was high risk and it looked sick! Machetti then went for the pin, and got it! Eliminating Test from the match up, now making it one on one.

But as Machetti got up and approached Van Dam, RVD jumped to his feet and took Machetti down with a windmill kick. Then RVD backed against the ropes and hit Machetti with the rolling thunder. Machetti rolled over to the ropes to recover while RVD walked over to the table Machetti had slid into the ring and pulled it into the middle of the ring before setting it up. Then RVD got the chair, waited 'till Machetti got to his feet and threw the chair at Machetti, then nailed him with the Van Daminator. RVD then dragged Machetti over to the table and laid him down on top of it.

RVD then walked to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. RVD was feeling froggy, he quickly did his Rob…Van…Dam taunt and was about to push off, when Test, who had yet to leave ringside, jumped up and pushed RVD off of the top rope. RVD hit the mat shy of Machetti and pulled himself to his feet while glaring at Test, who started backing up the entrance ramp. Van Dam then turned around… and walked right into Machetti, who hoisted him up and slammed RVD through the table with the Flat-Liner!! Machetti then hooked RVD's leg while still on the table, and got the three count!

Machetti then stood up in the ring and raised his arms in the air, he had just defended the ECW World Title against both Test AND Rob Van Dam! But suddenly Test hit the ring and practically took Machetti's head off with a big boot. Test then smirked down at Machetti and walked over to the ropes and was about to leave the ring when Machetti began stirring. Test then glared at Machetti, who rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up slightly, then flipped Test the bird. Test snapped and ran back at Machetti, hoisted him up onto his shoulders and nailed him with a modified swinging neckbreaker.

Machetti hit the ground hard and coughed while clutching his stomach. Test just glared down at the ECW World Champion as ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

I always liked those three-way dances back in the days of ECW, and I'm glad I got to do one. Let me know what you think!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	48. Ready to Rumble

**NOTE: **Sorry this chapter's up late, I've been extremely busy this passed week, I got into college, had two huge projects for school, and the semester ended on Friday, so I seriously had no free time, that and I wanted to see what happened at the Royal Rumble, that way I can start to construct some plans for Wrestlemania, without disrupting anything.

Now, remember that last week Shawn Michaels and Machetti teamed up against Rated RKO, thus Shawn's speech is going to be a little different.

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Ready to Rumble**

Raw was live and the fireworks had just gone off. The D-X theme then hit and Shawn Michaels made his way down to the ring, with a microphone in his hand.

"Let me just start this by saying I feel great after last week," said Shawn, "I feel like I can overcome all odds, I was being beaten to a bloody pulp but I survived. I can overcome any obstacle, and I think that at the Royal Rumble, once again I am going to overcome all odds by outlasting all other twenty-nine other superstars."

Suddenly Edge's music hit, and he made his way down to the ring and got in Shawn's face, "please, Shawn, you as well as all of these chump stains in the crowd know that the only reason you beat us last week, was because of Machetti. Face it, you've gotten soft, and you probably can't even beat me one on one anymore."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Shawn.

"No it's a fact," snapped Edge, "at the Royal Rumble, I'm going to chuck your ass out of the ring, then go on to the main event of Wrestlemania,"

"You know what," said Shawn, "lets start this now!"

Shawn and Edge dropped their mics and the two men began brawling and eventually rolled out of the ring, still in a fierce fight, Edge was then knocked into the first row, and Shawn went right after him fighting Edge in the crowd. Security and referees then ran out and they began attempting to separate Shawn and Edge. Eventually some order was restored and Edge and Shawn were pulled back into the ringside area, but Shawn broke free and went back after Edge as Raw went to a commercial.

When Raw came back Shawn and Edge were going at it, brawling backstage. Coach then ran out and had security separate Shawn and Edge. "Get them out of here," snapped Coach as Raw went to the arena, for the Hardy/Mercury match.

**---x---**

After the match Coach was shown backstage with Vince, "you know, I have half a mind to ban BOTH Shawn Michaels and Edge from the building tonight."

"I have a better idea," said Vince, "why don't we get them to fight in a street fight tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea," said Coach.

"Good, now speaking of good ideas," said Vince, "I have something to say to the fans."

Vince and Coach then went out to the ring where Vince read his letter to Donald Trump, then John Cena came down and ended up getting himself a match with Coach. Raw then went to the back where Machetti was shown arriving at the arena.

His face was expressionless as he walked through the people backstage, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Maria then ran up behind Machetti and tried to get his attention.

"Machetti," called Maria as Machetti kept walking, "Machetti, can I talk to you?"

Machetti continued walking, not even paying attention to Maria, until she stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Machetti," said Maria, "can I talk to you?"

"What do you want!?" snapped Machetti in a harsh voice, a voice that completely surprised Maria, a voice that Maria had never used on her before. Machetti glared at Maria and she slowly backed away and suddenly felt really small.

"Nothing," said Maria as she lowered her head and stepped out of the way, "well, then thanks for wasting my time!" Machetti then stormed off, leaving Maria on her own, wondering what was going on with him, Raw then went to a commercial, and it was announced that Machetti would face Hardcore Holly in an Extreme Rules match tomorrow night on ECW.

"I'm sorry about that," said Zack as he walked back over to Maria.

"For what?" asked Maria, "you didn't do anything."

"I know," said Zack, "but they way I snapped at you, I know I was supposed to be acting, and that's what I did, but it really hurt me to do it. Maria, I love you, and I never want to see you hurt, especially by me."

"That's nice to hear," said Maria as she walked up to Zack and wrapped her arms around him, "but trust me, and no matter what happens in this story line, I know it's just a story line. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. That's why I love you, you're always looking out for me and my well being."

"Thanks," said Zack, as he quickly brought his lips to Maria and kissed her, but before the kiss could escalate any further they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Zack, Maria, how are you two doing?" asked Vince McMahon.

"Fine sir," said Zack, "don't worry, I'll be ready to go out there with Ric tonight."

"That's good to hear, but what I wanted to ask you about was last Tuesday," said Vince, "what was going through your head when you did that Shooting Star Press? You know that move is banned right? And you know with the condition you just got back from, it might not be a good thing to do."

"Don't worry sir," said Zack, "when I was in the independent circuit I did Shooting Star Presses all of the time, and I never botched a single one. Besides, did you hear the fans when I did that thing? They went nuts!"

"Yes I heard," said Vince, "that's why I'm going to allow you to keep doing it. Machetti you're really helping the ratings and I trust you not to hurt anyone, or yourself, so I'll let you use that move."

"You really mean that sir?" asked Zack.

"Of course," said Vince, "you're a great athlete and I never question your abilities, and I wont start questioning them now. You're starting on your way to becoming one of the biggest stars in the business."

"Well thank you sir," said Zack as he turned and smiled at Maria, "I won't let you down."

"Good, but, now that that's settled," said Vince, "I wanted to talk to you about was your current storyline and how it's progressing."

"It's going fine sir," said Maria, "I've been helping Zack wake up early every morning and we got to the gym together."

"Really," said Vince, "so Zack, how much do you weigh now?"

"I think I'm at around two hundred," said Zack, before glancing at Maria "you should see this girl. She has the craziest ways of waking me up and motivating me, I'm glad I have her helping me."

"Good," said Vince, "are you ready for Sunday?"

"Hell yeah," said Zack, "Andrew and I have got everything worked out, now that there's only an eighty pound difference in our weight we're going of a big finish."

"Well I'm looking forward to seeing it," said Vince, "you've been doing really good work lately and that work has been showing in the ratings, ECW is now beating Smackdown, and I think we all have you to thank."

"Just happy to help," said Zack, "it's really great being the main name in the brand, and I have you to thank for that opportunity."

"Well then, speaking of opportunity," said Vince, "I had an idea for you for Wrestlemania."

"Are you serious!?" asked Zack as he looked at Maria, then back at Vince, "I'm going to be wrestling at Wrestlemania!?"

"Of course I'm serious," said Vince, "you're going to be representing ECW as the ECW World Champion, and I have the perfect match set up for you."

"Really?" asked Zack, "who's it against?"

"It's against an old friend," said Vince, "someone, who you seemed to have hit it off with quite well. And someone who can help Machetti with his current, _situation_."

"Sounds fun," said Zack as a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Now have fun out there tonight," said Vince, "I've got some more things to take care of."

Vince then walked off, leaving Zack and Maria alone. Zack immediately grabbed Maria for a hug both of them were extremely happy with how this was shaping out.

"Alright, I've got a little bit of time until I need to do my segment," said Zack, "so you, me, broom closet, now!"

Maria and Zack then ran off to the broom closet and didn't come back out until quite some time later."

**---x---**

Machetti was shown entering Shawn Michaels' locker room, where Shawn was sitting on the bench praying before his match. "Hey," said Shawn, "what's up man?"

"I hear you have a street fight with Edge tonight," said Machetti, "and I hear, that's up next."

"You heard right," said Shawn.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you, if thing get messy, I'll be there to help you out," said Machetti.

"Thanks," said Shawn, "but I think I can handle this on my own."

"Alright, if that's the way you see it," said Machetti, "but if you need anything, let me know."

"Well, there is one thing," said Shawn.

"Name it," said Machetti.

"I just wanted to know," said Shawn, "what's up with you lately?"

"Nothing," said Machetti with a frown, "I'm fine, and better than ever."

"Alright," said Shawn, "but we'll have this conversation later, see you."

"Later," said Machetti as he shook his head and left the room.

**---x---**

Shawn Michaels and Edge were nearing the end of their street fight, Edge was waiting In the corner, looking to go for a spear, but Shawn countered with a Lou Thesz press. Shawn then got off of Edge and got a chair, then nailed Edge with it. Shawn then slid the chair under Edge's head and got another and set Edge up for a con-chair-to. Suddenly, Orton appeared and nailed Shawn with an RKO. Edge then crawled over Michaels and managed to get the three count and won the match, thanks to Orton.

Orton then walked over to Edge and helped him up to his feet, then to Edge's surprise, Orton chucked Edge over the top rope and out of the ring. Orton then went back to Shawn and set him up for a con-chair-to, when Ric Flair and Machetti with his bandana on, ran down to the ring and attacked Orton. Machetti took Orton down, then Flair came and held Orton from behind and Machetti went off on him with hard punches. Kenny Dykstra then ran down to the ring and attacked Ric Flair, and ended up throwing him over the top rope.

Machetti kept on Orton and planted him with a tornado DDT, but slowly Michaels got back up to his feet, then took out Dykstra with a Sweet Chin Music. Orton and Machetti were still brawling around the ring, and Machetti moved just in time and dodge a Sweet Chin Music, but Orton wasn't so lucky and ended up getting laid out. Machetti glared down at Orton, when suddenly Michaels nailed Machetti with the Sweet Chin Music. The Royal Rumble was approaching, and it would be every man for himself, and that's just what Shawn proved, by being the only man standing as Raw went off of the air.

**---x---**

ECW was live and Test had somehow convinced management to change the main event from Hardcore Holly vs. Machetti, to Test vs. Machetti in a non-title match, a preview for the Royal Rumble.

Test's music played in the arena and the impact player of ECW made his way down to the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is a non-title match, introducing first, from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at one hundred and eighty-five pounds,,, Test!" This may not be the title match Test was after, but it is the perfect time to soften up Machetti, and weaken him giving the advantage to Test, going into the Royal Rumble.

A heart rate then sounded through the arena and a pulse meter showed up on the arena… "and the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred pounds, he is the ECW World Champion… Machetti!!" A big explosion of green pyro and smoke went off on stage as _Step Up_ played and Machetti ran out and sprinted through the smoke and pyro, already wearing his black bandana. Machetti got right in the ring, dropped his title on the ground and went right after Test, who met Machetti in the middle of the ring.

Machetti then blasted Test with a right hand, but Test came back with one of his own, knocking Machetti back a bit, Machetti then came back with two punches to the stomach, but was stopped by Test blasting him in the face. The two extremists continued trading right hands for some time, Test was the stronger of the two and was hitting harder, but Machetti was faster and was hitting Test more often. When each man was knocked back, he immediately came back and answered the other with a punch of his own. This went on until Machetti eventually ducked a big right hand from Test, then grabbed his head then drove it down to the ground with a DDT.

Machetti then got up to his feet and started stomping on Test's back, then jumped up into the air and his Test with a standing leg drop, then got back up and hit him with another one, driving the back of his leg into Test's face. Machetti then got back to his feet and stood up again, then ran forward and jumped high into the air while doing a back flip and landed on Test for a Standing Shooting Star Press, which got a loud cheer from the crowd. Machetti then went for the pin, but Test kicked out.

But Machetti wasn't discouraged and he quickly got on top of Test and started punching him hard in the face, the referee then yelled at Machetti for using closed fists, Machetti had forgotten that this wasn't an Extreme Rules Match, he could get disqualified. Machetti got off of Test and jumped up into the air, then landed on him with an elbow drop. Machetti rolled off of Test and Test rolled onto his side. Machetti then jumped up and dropkicked Test in the back, sending him rolling across the ring, under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

Test pulled himself up with the ring apron, this match was not going how he wanted it to, he wanted to beat down Machetti and weaken him for Sunday, not get his ass kicked. Machetti suddenly ran at Test and slid under the bottom rope and knocked Test backwards into the barricade with a baseball slide. Machetti then pulled himself back into the ring, waited until Test got back up to a vertical base, then flipped himself up over the top rope, causing him to land on Test and take him down.

While on top of Test, Machetti started drilling him with hard right hands, as the referee began the ring out count. Machetti eventually got off of Test then went to whip him into the steel stairs, but Test reversed it and sent Machetti crashing into the steps, causing him to run into them knee first, and flip over them and land on his back on the other side. Test then walked over to the steps and climbed up on top of them, then jumped off as Machetti was getting to his feet and took him down with a clothesline. Test then rolled back into the ring as the referee made it to the five count.

At six Machetti had dragged himself over to the announce table, at seven he pulled himself up, then at eight he managed to make it over to the ring, at nine Test ran at Machetti for a baseball slide, but Machetti grabbed his leg, then put his foot on the top of the ring apron and pulled Test out of the ring and down to the floor. Test was now back outside of the ring, so the referee had to restart the ring out count at one. Machetti got back up to his feet first then walked over to Test and lifted him to his feet, then tried whipping him into the ring post, but Test spread his legs and used all his weight to prevent himself from being whipped by Machetti. Test then grabbed Machetti's wrist and pulled him towards him, then nailed him with a stiff clothesline.

Test then bent down and lifted Machetti to his feet and rolled him back into the ring before getting in himself. Test then started stomping on Machetti and dropping elbows, trying to do as much damage as possible. Test then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then Test ran at him and nailed him with a clothesline then stepped back, allowing Machetti to slid down to the mat, while leaning against the ring post. Test then took his foot and drove it into Machetti's face and applied pressure, pushing Machetti's head back into the steel ring post. The referee eventually had to intervene and pulled Test off of Machetti.

Test just smirked and walked back over to Machetti, then grabbed both of his legs and shot Machetti up into the air, then let him fall down to the mat back-first. Test smirked down at Machetti and taunted the fans, who responded by booing loudly. Test then grabbed Machetti's legs and spun around before releasing, sending Machetti flying across the ring. Machetti continued to slide on the mat and only stopped when his side made contact with the steel ring post.

Test then got out of the ring and walked over to Machetti, then grabbed one of Machetti's arms and one of Machetti's legs and pulled, causing Machetti's side to go into the steel, practically bending him in half, only releasing when the referee threatened to disqualify him. Test then got back in the ring and grabbed Machetti's leg, and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Test then lifted Machetti to his feet, then lifted him up into the air for a powerbomb. But before driving Machetti down to the mat, Test walked over to the ropes then slammed Machetti down, causing his back to go hard into the floor.

Test smirked down at Machetti, this was starting to look better now. The referee was counting the ring out and was now at six, but Test decided that if he wanted to make an impact, not only would he beat down Machetti, but he'd pin his ass too. So, Test got out of the ring and grabbed Machetti and rolled him inside before getting in himself. Test then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, then caught him with a stiff clothesline as he came back. Test then walked to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, looking to destroy Machetti with a top rope elbow drop.

But when Test came off, Machetti got his knees up and drove him into Test's chin, sending him stumbling backwards. Machetti got back to his feet and ran at Test, who was leaning against the ropes, and hit him with a clothesline, knocking him out of the ring. Test hit the floor and rolled over to the announce table. Okay, now this was back to being bad, Test then decided he'd win this on his terms and went and got a steel chair from the time-keeper and brought it into the ring. Machetti, not afraid of the chair at all, ran right at Test, so Test swung the chair at him, but all in one movement Machetti ducked the chair shot, then jumped up slightly and dropkicked Test in the stomach, knocking him down, and knocking the chair out of his hands.

Machetti got to his feet and smirked down at Test then walked over to the corner and began untying the top turnbuckle pad. The referee immediately came over and started telling Machetti off, say that this wasn't an Extreme Rules Match. So Machetti glared at the referee then dropped the removed turnbuckle pad to the ground and walked away. The referee then grabbed the turnbuckle pad and attempted to re-attach it, but while he was doing so Machetti walked over to the chair and picked it up.

Test, who had his back to Machetti, had just pulled himself up to his feet with the ring ropes, then turned around, but Machetti rammed the steel chair into Test's stomach, then dropped the chair and slammed Test's head down onto it, with a sickening DDT. Machetti rolled Test off of the chair and onto his back, then slid the chair out of the ring, just as the referee turned back around. Machetti then walked over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, and turned to face Test, who was out cold in the middle of the ring.

Machetti then jumped up and spring-boarded off of the top rope and did a back-flip in mid air before landing on Test for the Springboard Shooting Star Press and got a huge cheer from the fans. Machetti then covered Test and got the pin. Machetti got to his feet and stared down at Test, the referee then came over and grabbed Machetti's wrist and raised his arm into the air. Machetti turned and glared at the referee, then pulled his wrist down, and turned the referee towards him, Machetti then grabbed the referee, hoisted him up into the air, then planted him with the Flat-Liner. Machetti then took off his bandana and glared down at the referee, then Test. Was this a sign of things to come at the Royal Rumble? That was the question all the fans were wondering as ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

That's it, next Chapter…

Royal Rumble

Till Next Time…

Peace!


	49. Royal Rumble

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Royal Rumble**

**---x---**

The Royal Rumble was live from San Antonio Texas. King Booker had just did his 'tell me you didn't just say that' line to Orton and Edge when Machetti was shown walking into Shawn Michaels' locker room, Machetti was dressed in his green shorts and was ready to compete, he also had his ECW Championship over his shoulder. Shawn received a huge pop from the San Antonio crowd and immediately got up and stood face to face Machetti.

"That was a nice shot you got in on Monday," said Machetti, "I didn't see it coming."

"Well the Royal Rumble is every man for himself," said Shawn.

"Yeah I know," said Machetti as he held up his title, "but I'm not in the Royal Rumble, see, I'm the ECW Champion. So, why'd you attack me tough guy? I was out there saving your sorry ass, and I don't take too kindly to having my teeth kicked down my throat."

"Look, I'm sorry," said Shawn, "I guess I went a little bit over board."

"A little?" Machetti remarked sarcastically, "well, I have an Extreme Rules Match with Test now, so when I beat him and pin his ass, I'll still be champion. On the other hand, you have to face twenty-nine other guys, and something tells me, only one of us is going to walk out of here a winner tonight."

"If that a challenge?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah," said Machetti with a smirk as he walked to the door, "but we'll deal with that later. 'Cause right now, I've got a title to retain."

Machetti then left the locker room, as a recap of the Machetti-Test feud was shown, then the camera went to the arena.

"The following Extreme Rules Match is scheduled for one-fall, and is for the ECW World Championship," the ring announcer paused at Test's music hit, and the challenger made his way down to the ring, all set to compete. "Introducing first, the challenger from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at two hundred and eighty-five pounds… Test!!"

Test got in the ring and stood ready to face Machetti, this time it was for all the marbles, this time it was for the title. And this time, he was going to win. A heart rate sounded through the arena and a pulse meter showed on the titan-tron, it got faster and faster, until it was one solid beep, then a huge explosion off green pyro and smoke went off on the stage as _Step Up_ started playing. Then through they pyro and smoke walked Machetti.

"And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred pounds, he is the ECW World Champion… Machetti!!" Machetti walked down to the ring with the ECW Title over his shoulder and got into the ring and faced off with Test. Machetti handed his title to the referee who showed it to Test before giving it to one of the guys out side of the ring. The bell then rang and Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out his black bandana. But before he could put it on, Test ran at him and took him down with a clothesline, then started stomping the hell out of Machetti, before kicking him out of the ring.

Machetti hit the ground hard, but soon got back up to his feet. Machetti then climbed up onto the ring apron and attempted to get in the ring, but Test ran at him looking to clothesline him off of the apron. But Machetti ducked Test's clothesline and rammed his shoulder into Test's stomach, knocking him backwards. Machetti then hoisted himself up onto the top rope, spring-boarded off of it, and stretched out his arm, then took down Test with a springboard clothesline when he reached him.

Machetti glared down at Test before walking over to his black bandana, bending down and tying it onto his head. A sadistic smile then spread across Machetti's face and he ran at Test at full speed, then jumped up into the air, did a back-flip and landed on Test for a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti rolled off of Test with out even trying for a pin, then positioned Test so his head was resting on top of the bottom rope. Machetti then took his foot and pushed it into Test's face, sandwiching it between the rope and Machetti's foot.

Machetti eventually got off of Test and lifted him to his feet, then whipped him across the ring, and caught him with a lightning fast enzuigiri. Machetti then rolled Test onto his back and went for the pin, but Test kicked out. Machetti glared down at Test before moving and raining down punches on Test's head. Machetti then rolled off of Test and got out of the ring and looked under the apron. He found it then sat against the apron so Test couldn't see.

Test eventually got to his feet and walked over to the ropes where Machetti was waiting outside. Test then went in between the top and middle rope and went to grab Machetti, when Machetti suddenly bashed Test's head with a trash can lid, knocking Test back into the ring and on his back. Machetti then got to his feet and got in the ring, while Test pulled himself up with the ropes. Machetti held the trash can lid over his head as Test turned around then bashed him on the head when he got close, Test hit the ground hard and the trash can lid was now dented from the impact it had made with Test's head.

Machetti then walked over to the corner with the trash can lid and climbed up onto the top rope. Eventually Test made it back to his feet, but when he turned around to face Machetti, Machetti jumped off of the top rope and placed the trash can lid under his leg before landing on the back of Test's head with a Diving Fame-ass-er, sandwiching Test's head between the trash can lid and the mat. The innovative move received a cheer from the crowd who started an **_E…C…Dub _**chant as Machetti went for the pin, but Test kicked out at two.

Machetti stepped away from Test as Test got on his hands and knees and attempted to get up. But Machetti quickly ran at him with the trash can lid and bashed Test in the head, knocking him on his back. Machetti then placed the trash can lid on Test's face and got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, then Machetti hoisted himself up onto the top rope and came off with a springboard leg drop onto the trash can lid, driving it down into Test's face. The fans cheered and chanted **_E…C Dub, E…C…Dub!_** as Machetti went for the cover, but Test managed to kick out before the three count.

Machetti grabbed the trash can lid, which Test had pushed off of himself while kicking out, then stood and measured up Test for another shot once he got to his feet. Test crawled over to the ropes and used them to pull himself to his feet, then the turned around and Machetti swung the trash can at his head, but Test had been hit in the head with that thing too many times, and saw it coming, Test quickly ducked under the trash can lid, then ran at Machetti and took him down with clothesline. Test then grabbed the trash can lid and threw it out of the ring, before lifted Machetti to his feet and whipping him into the corner.

Test then ran at Machetti, and nailed a clothesline into the turnbuckle. Test stepped backwards and Machetti fell down to the mat and rolled onto his back, then Test smirked and climbed up onto the top rope, and came off with an elbow drop, driving his elbow hard into Machetti's chest. Test then went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two. Test glared down at Machetti, then lifted him up to his feet and whipped him across the ring, Test then ran at Machetti and practically took his head off with a running big boot. Test then went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two and a half.

Test looked down at disbelief before getting to his feet and yelling at the referee, "that was three!" The referee shook his head and held up two fingers, so Test turned back to Machetti and lifted him up to his feet. Test then hoisted Machetti up and placed him on his shoulders, then swung him around looking for the swinging neckbreaker, but Machetti countered it into a DDT. Machetti and Test both laid there on the ground, before Machetti eventually got to his feet. Test got on his hands and knees, but Machetti ran at him and dropkicked Test in the face, knocking him on his back again.

Machetti then got back up to his feet and got out of the ring, then went over to the time keeper and got a steel chair before getting back into the ring. Machetti then waited for Test to get to his feet then threw the chair at him, which Test caught, but then Machetti ran at Test and dropkicked the chair into his face, knocking him on his back. Machetti stood and waited for Test to get to his feet, then Machetti swung the chair, looking to take Test's head off, but when Machetti swung the chair, Test ducked then backed up and moved away from Machetti.

Machetti glared at Test then threw the chair up in the air, so it would come down on Test's head. Test then looked up and went to catch the chair, but Machetti suddenly ran forward and kicked Test in the nuts. Then Machetti caught the chair, dropped it on the ground, and drove Test's head down onto it for a DDT. Machetti then rolled Test onto his back and went for the pin, but Test just kicked out. Machetti glared down at Test then took the chair and brought it over to the corner, where he fitted the chair in between the top and middle rope.

Machetti then went over to Test and lifted him up to his feet, then Machetti ran with Test and went to ram him shoulder first into the chair, but at the last second, Test got his foot up and stopped Machetti from ramming him into the chair. That stopped Machetti, for a second, because Machetti suddenly grabbed Test's head and slammed it down on the turnbuckle pad, then stepped back and dropkicked Test in the back, Machetti then rolled Test up and went for the pin, but Test kicked out at two and a half.

Machetti got off of Test and went to get the chair when Test suddenly rolled out of the ring and backed up the ramp. Machetti quickly got out of the ring, then ran around to the ramp and went after Test, who retreated further up the ramp. Machetti stared after Test, then turned around and went back to the ring. But Machetti didn't go in, instead he went under the ring apron and came out… with a baseball bat! Machetti held the bat on its end and turned to face Test, who freaked out at the sight of the bat and started running. Machetti then sprinted up the ramp after Test, who had made it to the top and went through the curtain.

Machetti went through the curtain after Test, and the fans only had to wait a few moments before Test came running back through the curtain, with Machetti running after him, still holding the baseball bat. Machetti ran at Test and swung the bat, but Test ducked and Machetti ended up hitting the stage set up. Test then turned and ran back down the ramp, with Machetti right behind him. Test eventually found himself backed against the ring apron, and Machetti raised the bat up above his head, but as he was bringing it down, Test moved out of the way and Machetti smashed the bat on the ring apron.

Test then ran to the side and Machetti went after him, catching Test in between the steel steps and the bat. Machetti then swung the bat at Test, but Test ducked and Machetti ended up smashing the bat against the ring post. Machetti then held the bat and pretended to swing it at Test, who was faked out of his boots and ducked down, Machetti then swung the bat and connected with Test's stomach, knocking him back into the steps. Machetti raised the bat above his head and brought it down, but Test moved to the side at the last second, causing Machetti to smash the bat on the steel steps, causing a loud thud to be heard throughout the arena.

Test quickly ran around the steps and got in the ring, with Machetti following behind him. But Machetti didn't get right in the ring, instead he jumped up onto the apron, held the bat with one hand, while hoisting himself up onto the top rope with the other, then Machetti spring-boarded at Test and swung the bat, connecting with Test's chest in midair, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti then dropped the bat and went for the pin, but Test kicked out.

Machetti glared down at Test before picking up the bat again and going behind him. Test slowly got to his feet, but didn't see Machetti behind him, but Machetti quickly ran forward and swung the bat low, connecting with the back of Test's knee, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti then bent down and placed the bat on the inside of Test's knee, then pulled back bending Test's knee backwards around the bat. Test screamed in pain, but suddenly brought his other leg back and drove the heel into Machetti's head, knocking Machetti off of him.

Test then got to his feet, then walked over to Machetti and whipped him into the ropes, Test then ran forward and nailed Machetti with a big boot, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders and went for the swinging neckbreaker, and nailed it. Test then covered Machetti and went for the pin, but as the referee's hand was coming down for the three count, Machetti kicked out. Test couldn't believe it and yelled at the referee, then covered Machetti again, but to the same result.

Test screamed in frustration, then grabbed Machetti's chair which was still wedged in the corner. Test brought the chair over and waited behind Machetti as he got to his feet, then as Machetti turned around, Test swung the chair and bashed Machetti in the head, knocking him down to the mat. Test then covered Machetti and went for another pin, but Machetti kicked out. Again Test couldn't believe it, he quickly got up and started arguing with the referee.

Meanwhile, Machetti rolled over to the ropes and grabbed onto him and managed to pull himself to his feet. Test then turned around and saw Machetti on his feet and ran at him, but Machetti dropped down and caught Test with a drop toe hold, causing Test to fall forward and get caught on the top rope. Test then fell backwards and landed on his back on the mat as Machetti got out of the ring. Machetti lifted the apron and went under again, and came out with… a ladder!

Machetti slid the ladder into the ring then got in himself. Machetti then lifted the ladder up and hoisted it onto his shoulder. Machetti then ran with the ladder and used it like a battering ram to knock Test down to the mat. Machetti then turned around and placed the ladder on top of Test before walking to the corner and climbing onto the top rope. Machetti jumped off and front flipped in mid air, landing on the ladder for a 540 splash, driving it into Test. Machetti then pushed the ladder off of Test and went for the pin, but Test somehow managed to kick out.

Machetti glared down at Test, then got up and started stomping on him, working over Test with his foot, trying to do as much damage as possible. Machetti eventually stopped then went and grabbed the ladder and brought it over to the corner and took a little more time than necessary leaning it against the corner. While Machetti was setting up the ladder, Test got to his feet and went into the corner opposite Machetti. When Machetti turned around, Test ran forward looking to clothesline Machetti into the ladder, but Machetti suddenly moved, causing Test to run full speed into the ladder.

Machetti then jumped up onto the top rope, behind the ladder, which Test was now leaning limply against, Machetti then pushed the ladder and jumped out and nailed the ladder with a missile dropkick, knocking the ladder and Test to the ground. The ladder was now on top of Test and Machetti pulled it off before going for the pin, but Test kicked out. Machetti got angry and slammed his fists down to the mat before getting up to his feet.

Machetti then dragged the ladder over to the corner and set it up so it was laying sideways on the middle rope on either side of the turnbuckle. Machetti then walked over to Test and dragged him over to the ladder, but Test suddenly nailed Machetti with a low blow, then smashed Machetti's head down into the ladder. Machetti fell to his knees while still leaning against the ladder, while Test walked over to the corner opposite Machetti. Test waited for Machetti to get to his feet then sprinted across the ring looking to nail Machetti with the big boot when he turned around. Machetti turned around, but as Test went to nail him with the boot, Machetti ducked under his legs, then hoisted Test up into the air and slammed his face down onto the ladder for the Flat-Liner. The fans screamed and started chanting **_E…C…Dub…E…C…Dub!_**

Test fell backwards and rolled onto this back in the middle of the ring. Machetti smirked at Test, but didn't go for the pin, instead Machetti climbed up onto the ladder, turned to face Test, then jumped up off of it and into the air, Machetti then did a back-flip in midair before coming down on Test for a Shooting Star Press. The fans cheered loudly as Machetti then hooked both of Test's legs, and went for the pin, one… two… three!!! He got it! Machetti retained his title! _Step Up_ hit as Machetti got up and took off his bandana, then stood tall in the middle of the ring. The fans stood cheered loudly for the ECW World Champion, this was the first time there had been an Extreme Rules Match at the Royal Rumble, but it was a great match. Both Machetti and Test had given a great effort.

Machetti looked down at Test as he was handed his title by the referee. Machetti glanced around at the fans cheering for him, the majority of the arena was on their feet, cheering for Machetti. Machetti then got out of the ring, and while holding his ECW Championship over his head, he headed to the back.

**---x---**

Backstage Vince McMahon had just paid WWE Champion John Cena a visit while Cena was being checked over by a doctor, then Machetti was shown walking backstage. Machetti's hair was damp with sweat as he walked to the door of the ECW Locker room. Machetti was about to go in when Maria showed up.

"Nice job out there champ," said Maria with a smile.

"You talking to me?" asked Machetti as he turned around and face Maria.

"Yeah," said Maria, as her smile started to falter, "I was watching your match backstage, and you did a good job. I knew you'd defend your title."

"And I'm supposed to care what you think?" asked Machetti.

Maria suddenly looked at Machetti with tears in her eyes, "you used to," said Maria.

"Well, why would I do that," snapped Machetti, "I don't need you congratulation, I don't need you pity, and I don't need you!"

"Machetti," sobbed Maria as a tear started to drip down her cheek, "what's wrong with you."

"Nothing!" snapped Machetti, "in fact, I'm better than ever. You saw what I just did out there, I didn't need you to do that, and I don't need you for anything else. I'm fine, I'm perfect, so stop wasting my time!!"

"Is… that really… what you want?" sobbed Maria, who was now clearly crying, despite trying to stop, "Is that really… what you see me as? A waste? Machetti, I lo---"

"Save it!" interrupted Machetti, "just stay the hell away from me, and stay out of my life!"

With that Machetti opened the door to the ECW locker room, and slammed it shut in Maria's face. Believe it or not, a lot of things were running through Maria's mind as that door slammed. Sure she was upset, and she felt horrible and dejected. But she also felt sorry, for Machetti, he clearly wasn't himself, he would never have done that to her. Something was wrong with that. So instead of sitting around and crying she was going to do something, she was going to try and help him, she was going to try and bring the old Machetti back. Maria wiped her eyes and walked off, with a sigh, this wasn't how she wanted this night to end.

**---x---**

John Cena had just come backstage, he had just retained his title in a brutal Last Man Standing Match against Umaga. John Cena had taken only three steps backstage when he walked by Zack, and Maria who was sitting in his lap.

"Hey John," said Maria.

"Oh hey Maria," said Cena, "hey Zack."

"Nice finish out there," said Zack with a smirk, "that was really innovative, and a great effort by both of you."

"Well coming from the ECW Champion, I'll take that as a compliment," said Cena.

"You should," replied Zack, "with my character now, you wont be receiving many."

"I'll keep that in mind," said John, "so what are you guys doing?"

"We're going to sit here and watch everyone go out for the Rumble," answered Maria.

"We've got everything we need," added Zack, "we've got the big screen backstage monitor over there, we've got this… what ever it is to sit on, I have a six pack over here, and I've got this lovely lady on my lap."

"Sounds like a fun night," said Cena.

"Oh it's gonna be," said Maria with a devious smirk.

"Something about that, tells me I'd better get out of here," said Cena as he backed away.

"Good idea," said Maria as she quickly caught Zack's lips with hers.

Cena walked off with a smirk, but Zack and Maria didn't have long before Vince McMahon came over.

"Nice spot you two have here," said Vince.

"That's sir," said Zack, "not only do I have her, but we get to wish everyone luck as they go out."

"Well then you two should have an interesting hour," said Vince as his eyes went to the six pack Zack had beside him.

"Want one?" asked Maria.

"Tell you what," said Vince, "I've got to pay close attention to the rumble, but save one for me later."

"Alright, but if we have to give one to you, and one to Mark when he comes through, that leaves us only four," said Maria.

"Maria, don't talk like that to the guy who writes you pay check," said Zack in a quiet voice, which got both Maria and Vince to laugh.

"Well, I'm going to be going," said Vince, "but there's one more thing."

"What's that?" asked Zack.

"I'm going to need you two to start traveling separately," said Vince, "at least until after Wrestlemania, we need to keep up the angle."

"Travel, without Maria?" questioned Zack, "that's going to be hard. But I think we might be able to manage it."

"Alright," said Vince, "sorry about that, but we need to keep up the appearance that you two are no longer together."

"I guess that's alright," said Zack, "it may be hard to get used to, but we'll be fine."

"That's what I like to hear," said Vince, "I'll see you two later."

With that Vince walked off, and Zack and Maria settled down to watch the Royal Rumble. Needless to say it was an interesting night.

**---x---**

That's the chapter, alright I'm back on schedule, I should have the next chapter up in a few days, Wednesday the earliest and Thursday the latest.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	50. An Unlikely Alliance

**Note: Something big is going to happen for this chapter, because hey, it's big fifty. So expect to see something AU happen, and don't be too surprised.**

**---x---**

**Chapter Fifty: An Unlikely Alliance**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Dallas Texas, and Mr. McMahon had just been upstaged by Donald Trump, who dropped real money in the arena for the fans. Mr. McMahon then left the arena and got in his limo and drove off, despite Coach trying to kiss his ass.

The Great Khali was shown walking backstage, when he walked passed Machetti, who jumped off of the table he was sitting on and stepped in front of the seven foot four giant. Machetti was wearing a pair of black jeans and an open green button down shirt, showing he clearly wasn't here to compete, "Hey there big guy," said Machetti with a smile, "I saw you in the rumble last night, you were unstoppable…until the Undertaker got in there."

Khali roared at the mention of the Phenom and swung at Machetti, who quickly ducked out of the way.

"Whoa there," said Machetti as he raised his arms in the air, "calm down, look I just want to talk, alright. I have an idea for you."

Khali, didn't swing at Machetti again, but instead stood there and glared at him. "Look, we all know the only reason you didn't win the Royal Rumble last night was because of the Undertaker, calm down! Here's what I have in mind, what if the two of us were to work together?"

Machetti paused for a moment, "now I know you used to work with Daivari," said Machetti, "but that's different, he was your manager, I'm talking about us being partners."

Khali no longer looked angrily at Machetti, instead he just looked at him, Khali actually showed signs that he was listening to Machetti.

"Look, with your power and my speed, we'd be unstoppable, we have absolutely everything," said Machetti, "think about it, it would be like, perfect balance, you're strong, I'm fast, you've got then size and presence, I've got the charisma. You're the four hundred pound monster, I'm the innovative genius that wrestles week after week on ECW, as the Champion. There would be no superstar in that locker room that could stop up. We'd be untouchable, even the Undertaker couldn't stop us. So, what do you say? Do you want to team up?"

Machetti paused for a moment, and looked at Khali, "you know what," said Machetti with a smirk, "I have another idea. Tonight, you have a match with Jeff Hardy, for the title right?"

Khali nodded, "well, I happen to know a lot about Jeff Hardy, in fact I'm the one who had that title before Jeff, I'm the man the Jeff Hardy, has yet to beat. Now here's my idea, how about I accompany you to the ring tonight, I'll be in your corner for your match. And with the two of us working together, I PROMISE you will win the Intercontinental Title. What do you say?"

Neither of the two men said anything for a moment, then slowly, Khali nodded, and a smile spread over Machetti's face, "that's what I wanted to hear. With the two of us working together, we're going to go straight to the top of this business."

The camera then went to the arena where Carlito's theme music hit and he, Torrie Wilson, and Cloe made their way down to the ring for the tag team match.

**---x---**

It was time for the WWE Intercontinental Title Match and Jeff Hardy's music played in the arena as he made his way down to the ring in his usual fashion as the reigning Intercontinental Champion. Jeff got in the ring and after taunting for the fans, he turned and faced the entrance ramp. The Great Khali's music then hit as he made his way down to the ring, with the ECW Champion Machetti. Khali and Machetti made it down to the ring and then got in. Machetti stood next to Khali as the referee showed Khali the title that was on the line. "That's going to be yours," said Machetti,

Machetti then got out of the ring and Khali started the match off by shoving Jeff into the ropes, then as he came back Khali sent Jeff flying over the top rope and down to the floor. Machetti then came over to Jeff and slowly bent down and picked him up, then allowed Jeff to step up onto the apron, Khali then attacked Jeff and started clubbing him on the back. Khali eventually grabbed Jeff and flipped him into the ring. Khali walked over to Jeff and kicked him hard in the head, causing him to roll across the ring.

Khali then lifted Jeff to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then ran at him and nailed him with a clothesline into the corner. Khali dragged Jeff back into the middle of the ring, then Khali went for a scoop slam, but Jeff slid behind Khali and started hitting him with shots to the back, but they did nothing, Jeff then ran back into the ropes looking for a clothesline, but Khali took him down with a hard clothesline of his own. Jeff rolled on the mat and held his face and rolled to the corner.

Jeff then climbed up onto the top rope as Khali walked over to him. Jeff then launched himself off and nailed Khali with the Whisper in the Wind. The hard shot to the head caused Khali to stumble backwards. Jeff then leaned against the ropes and Khali ran at him, looking for a big boot, but Jeff moved out of the way, causing Khali to get caught up on the top rope. Jeff then went off on Khali with hard punches, but the monster known as the Great Khali took no notice and grabbed Jeff by the throat and got back into the ring.

Khali then lifted Jeff up into the air and set Hardy up on the top rope, then hit him with a huge chop, knocking him out of the ring, right next to Machetti. The referee yelled at Machetti to stay away from Hardy, which Machetti slowly did as he backed away. The referee then began the ring out count, Khali and Machetti just stared down at Jeff's unmoving form. At seven Jeff still showed no sign of moving, he was knocked out. Machetti understood that Khali couldn't win by count out, so at the eight count Machetti walked over the Hardy, lifted him to his feet and rolled him back into the ring. Machetti raised his arms up into the air and backed away, saying he only got Jeff in the ring.

Machetti then shouted to Khali, "Finish him off!" Khali seemed to understand and nodded, then he reached down and lifted Jeff to his feet, grabbed Jeff by the throat with both hands then hoisted him high into the air. Machetti then got on the apron and shouted for Khali to stop, Khali looked at Machetti confused, until Machetti pointed to the corner. Khali looked at Machetti for a moment before understanding. Khali grabbed Jeff by the hair and dragged him over to the corner, then lifted Jeff up and placed him up on the top rope.

Khali then grabbed Jeff by the throat with both hands, the hoisted Jeff up into the air, spun around and slammed him down to the mat for the choke bomb. "Put your foot on him," Machetti instructed Khali from ringside, and that's just what Khali did, he placed one foot on Jeff's chest, and he got the three count. The fans then let out a loud chorus of boos, but despite that, the Great Khali was now the NEW WWE Intercontinental Champion.

Machetti got back into the ring and smirked at Khali, then pointed to the title the giant was now holding. Monday Night Raw had just received a wake up call, in the form of The Great Khali and Machetti. The two of them then got out of the ring and together headed to the back.

**---x---**

John Cena and Ric Flair had just done their backstage segment when Shawn Michaels was shown backstage.

"Well. well, well," said Machetti as he approached his former mentor, with Khali by his side, "would you look at that Khali, here he is, your 2007 Royal Rumble winner, Shawn Michaels. So Shawn, how does it feel to have lost the Royal Rumble, in front of your friends and family in your hometown of San Antoinio?"

"You'd better shut your mouth, or I'll kick your teeth down your throat," said Shawn in an irritated tone, "what are you trying to pull anyway? Why did you team up with Khali? Why did you screw Jeff Hardy out of the Intercontinental Title? Why did you turn on Maria? What's going on with you?"

"Well aren't you full of questions tonight," mocked Machetti, "but I really don't give a crap about you anymore old man. So I don't need to answer your questions."

"That does it," snapped Shawn, "Machetti, I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice, I'm going to beat some sense into you."

"Is that so?" taunted Machetti as Khali stepped forward and stood right in front of Shawn, so he was standing at Khali's chest. Khali then shoved Shawn hard and knocked him down to the ground.

"See you later old timer," said Machetti as he and Khali walked off, leaving Shawn sitting there on the floor.

**---x---**

John Cena just planted Randy Orton with an F-U and got a three count, now he and Shawn Michaels were the new tag team champions. John Cena and Shawn Michaels stood tall in the middle of the ring, but suddenly Shawn went for the Sweet Chin Music, but Cena grabbed onto the ropes and managed to avoid it. Cena then walked up to Shawn, asking him is that was about the WWE Title, even though they were now the tag team champs, but suddenly The Undertaker's signature gong sounded in the arena.

The lights in the arena all turned blue and a fire started burning on the right side of the stage, then slowly the Undertaker rose up from the stage and stared at Cena. Was Undertaker going to go after Cena's title? Suddenly Machetti and Khali came from behind and Machetti clipped Taker's knee while Khali bashed him in the back of the head with his newly won Intercontinental Title. Undertaker hit the stage hard, but Khali and Machetti weren't done yet. Machetti lifted the Undertaker to his feet, and pushed him into Khali, who grabbed Taker by the throat and lifted him up with both hands, then slammed him down with the choke bomb onto the steel stage.

"Go back to Smackdown you dead son-of-a-bitch!" Machetti yelled at Undertaker's unmoving body. Machetti then reached down and crossed Undertaker's arms over his chest, mocking the Phenom. Suddenly, Cena and Michaels got out of the ring and ran up the ramp towards Khali and Machetti. Machetti ran forward to meet them, then rolled in between both men and jumped up to his feet. Cena and Michaels glanced back at Machetti, but that was all Khali needed, as he suddenly came and took down both Cena and Michaels with a double clothesline.

Machetti then grabbed Michaels by the hair and lifted him up into the air and brought him down on the steel ramp with the Flat-Liner. Khali then grabbed Cena and hoisted him up for the choke bomb, but Machetti suddenly yelled for him to stop, then ran and got then Intercontinental Title and placed it on the ground in front of Khali. Khali then slammed Cena down, back-first on the title. Khali stood tall as Machetti ran backstage, but came back with a microphone.

"All of you have just witnessed something spectacular," said Machetti, "you have just witnessed Machetti and the Great Khali joining forces. And we just proved that NO ONE can beat us, not Undertaker, not Shawn Michaels, and not John Cena. "How's that for an impact?" Machetti and Khali then stood above the carnage they had just caused as Raw went off the air.

**---x---**

Raw went off the air and Machetti and Khali headed to the back, stepping over bodies on their way. But when Machetti got to the Undertaker, he stopped and let Khali go on, then Machetti spat in the Undertaker's face, which got almost the entire arena to boo him. "Royal Rumble winner my ass," said Machetti as he followed after Khali and went backstage to a loud chorus of boos.

Once through the curtain Zack and Dalip waited for a moment, then Mark, Michael, and John came through. "Sorry about that," said Zack to Mark.

"Don't worry kid," said Mark, "you'll pay for it soon enough."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Zack as Mark, Michael, and John walked off.

Maria then came up to Zack and gave him a hug, "so I guess you have a traveling partner now."

"Yeah," said Zack as he glanced over at Dalip, "we're going to be getting to the arena early and we're going to practice some stuff, I'm going to see if I can get him to improve his in ring skills."

"I appreciate it," said Dalip, who was standing near by.

"It's no problem man," said Zack, "we're in this together now, and we both need to look good."

"Well I hope you guys have a fun stint," said Maria.

"We should," said Zack, "I mean, you saw the impact we made out there. We laid out three of the top stars in the WWE, and we proved no one could stop us. Plus Adam's right, it's fun being a heel, did you hear them booing me? The only down side to this whole thing is that I have to do all the driving, and we'll have to drive SUVs."

"Well, I've got to go catch up with Torrie," said Maria, "I'm driving with her and Lillian now."

"Sounds like a nice ride," said Zack.

"Well we have fun," said Maria, "but not as much fun as I have with you."

"Don't worry," said Zack, "we'll still have fun. By the way, Bears right?"

"Of course," said Maria, "I can't go against my hometown team."

"Alright," said Zack with a smirk, "Bears win, I'm at your disposal for an entire day. Colts win, it's the other way around."

"Alright," said Maria, "but we get to pick the day, and nothing too crazy."

"Sounds fair," said Zack, then he looked at Dalip who gestured towards the locker room "alright I've got to get going, we'll talk. Good night."

With that Zack and Dalip walked off to the locker room, and Maria went off to find Torrie.

**---x---**

ECW was live from Houston Texas and Mr. McMahon was shown arriving backstage. When he walked up to building he sees the Alpha Male Marcus Cor Von and Machetti standing outside. "Well, well, would you look what we have here," said Vince, "the Alpha Male, you know, you're like a breath of fresh air into ECW." Cor Von nodded before turning to Machetti.

"Evening Mr. McMahon," said Machetti, as he held his ECW Title over his shoulder, "I hope you have a good time here at ECW. But as the champion of this brand I'd like to warn you, some of the people here are… peculiar, but I'd also like to tell you that not all of us are that way, some of the guys backstage are just making the rest of us look bad."

"I have no doubt about that Machetti," said Mr. McMahon, "I've only seen the two of you so far, and so far, I like it. You guys are the type of extremists that are going to be the future of this brand."

"Thank you sir," said Machetti as he turned and smirked at the Alpha Male, "we appreciate that. And again, I hope you have a good time here at ECW, and if you need anything, just give me a shout."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Vince as he continued towards the building where he encounter the Sandman, who was drinking on the job, as usual.

**---x---**

Mr. McMahon was in the ECW ring for the first time in history, standing next to him was Elijah Burke, who Vince McMahon claimed was the future of ECW. Burke was happy to be in the ring with Mr. McMahon and ran down the ECW Originals, only for the old ECW theme to his and the Sandman to appear. Sandman walked down to the ring and got in, then started brawling with Burke, Burke came back and took him down while Mr. McMahon got out of the ring. Tommy Dreamer then came out and got in the ring and helped Sandman. Balls Mahoney then came out and got in the ring and the ECW Originals that Mr. McMahon had berated before, began beating the hell out of Elijah Burke.

Sandman and Dreamer held Burke as Balls hit his punch combo, then Dreamer and Balls held Burke and Sandman got in a cane shot, and then Dreamer planted Burke with the Dreamer DDT. Sabu then appeared and got a table out from under the ring, then the ECW Originals set up the table in the ring as Sabu got a chair. Burke was placed on the table and Sabu climbed up to the top rope, but suddenly _Step Up_ hit and Machetti, with his ECW Title over his shoulder and live mic in his hand, flanked by Marcus Cor Von and Kevin Thorn made his way down to the entrance ramp.

"What the hell are you ass holes thinking?" snapped Machetti, as he, the Alpha Male, and Thorn walked passed Mr. McMahon, "you are totally disrespecting a man that gave you all jobs, a man that is generous enough not to fire you on the stop. How dare you insult the Chairman of the WWE like that. You're setting a bad example for all of the Extremists in ECW. That's why you're all in the past, and WE are the future."

Machetti, Thorn and Cor Von walked down to the ring and got inside, meanwhile Sabu had gotten off of the top rope and was now simply holding the chair, which he eventually handed to Balls. Machetti got Burke off of the table and helped him to his feet, then the four men representing the future of ECW stood across the ring from the four ECW Originals.

"This is our brand too," said Machetti, "and we'll be dammed if you make it look bad for us."

Dreamer, who was standing across from Machetti slowly walked forward, then quickly snatched the mic away from Machetti. "Machetti," said Dreamer, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but you'd better shut the hell up right now."

Machetti, smirked at Dreamer, "oh, that's the way it is huh?" Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out his bandana, which had been pre-tied, then slipped it on his head before running forward and bashing Sabu in the head with the ECW title. Burke, Thorn, and Cor Von took this as a signal and immediately charged at the ECW Originals. Thorn ducked a chair shot from Balls. Cor Von started brawling with Dreamer, and Burke ducked a cane shot from Sandman before going off on him with hard punches.

Machetti lifted Sabu to his feet, then whipped him across the ring, caught him as he came back then hoisted him up into the air and drove him down through the table with the Flat-Liner. Machetti rolled the unconscious Sabu out of the ring, as Sandman finally hit Burke with his cane and already laid out Mr. McMahon's pick for the embodiment of ECW. Sandman rolled Burke out of the ring, then Machetti and Sandman charged each other, with Sandman going to his Machetti with his cane, but Machetti rolling under, then jumping up and then did a back flip and drove his feet into Sandman's head for a Pele Kick as he turned around, knocking him out cold. Machetti then rolled Sandman out of the ring, then went back and grabbed the Sandman's Singapore cane and threw it out of the ring after him.

Just as Machetti had laid out Sandman, Balls Mahoney had smashed Thorn in the head with the chair, knocking him out cold. Balls kicked Thorn out of the ring, now there were only four men remaining. Dreamer and Cor Von broke apart and each of them walked over to either their fellow Original or Future Extremist. Machetti and Cor Von stood across the ring from Dreamer and Mahoney. Machetti then charged at Dreamer and Cor Von charged at Balls, knocking the chair out of his hands. Balls eventually got the advantage on Cor Von and was hitting his punch combo, when Machetti, who had just whipped Dreamer into a corner, came from behind and swept Balls' feet out from under him.

The Alpha Male then pounced on Balls and locked in an armbar, bending Balls' arm back at a sickening angle. Machetti and Dreamer then charged at each other, but Machetti struck quickly and deadly by nailing Dreamer in the back of the head with an Enzuigiri. Machetti then lifted Dreamer up to his feet, and tossed him through the top and middle rope and out of the ring. Machetti turned back to Cor Von, who still had Balls in an armbar. Machetti yelled for Cor Von to stop, which the Alpha Male reluctantly did.

Machetti then walked over to Cor Von and whispered something in his ear as Balls tried to crawl away. Machetti then turned and grabbed Balls by the foot and dragged him backwards, then pulled him up to his feet and whipped him into the side of the ring, Cor Von then ran to another side of the ring, and bounced off of the ropes at the same time as Balls did then met him in the middle of the ring and nailed him with the pounce. (I'm sorry, but I don't know what the WWE is calling that move now.) Machetti then walked over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, spring-boarded off of the rope and nailed Balls with a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

Machetti and Cor Von then lifted Balls to his feet, then up in the air and carried him over to the side of the ring before tossing him out and down to the floor. Machetti then pulled off his bandana and got a mic and addressed Mr. McMahon, who had stayed on the entrance ramp for the entire brawl.

"It's like I said sir," said Machetti, "not all of us are Drunken Suicidal Cave Men. I'd like you to remember that when you leave tonight. Now if you and the Alpha Male don't mind, I've warmed up, and now I have a Title Rematch against ECW's Impact Player Test. And I suggest you watch it, you'll see what ECW and I am all about." Mr. McMahon nodded and Cor Von left the ring leaving Machetti alone in the ring, with the crowd booing loudly as ECW went to a commercial break.

When ECW came back Machetti was still in the ring, but then Test's theme song hit and he made his way down to the ring for the title match. Once Test was in the ring the ring announcer stood between Machetti and Test and started the introduction. "The following Extreme Rules Match is scheduled for one-fall, and is for the ECW Championship. The challenger, from Toronto Ontario Canada, weighing in at two hundred and eighty five pounds…Test!"

Test raised his arms into the air, only to receive boos from the crowd. "And the champion, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and five pounds…Machetti!" The fans then proceeded to boo the hell out of Machetti, his boos were louder then Test's were. Machetti smirked and snatched the mic from the announcer. "Looks like they hate me more now," Machetti said as he smirked at Test, "but don't you remember them cheering me at the Royal Rumble?" Test smirked back at Machetti and nodded, "fickle aren't they? Now they know why half the superstars on the roster don't give a crap what they think." This received another chorus of loud boos from the fans.

Machetti then handed the mic back to the announcer and stepped forward, and offered his hand to Test, which Test took and shook, causing the fans to boo even louder. Machetti and Test then broke their hand shake and Machetti took out his bandana and tied it on, then charged at Test, and jumped into the air, taking him down with a flying lariat clothesline. Test then rolled to the ropes and got out of the ring as the referee began the ring out count.

Machetti shrugged at Test who backed up against the barricade to catch his breath, then turned around and started shouting at a fan, the sign guy to be more specific. The ECW Champion then ran forward and jumped up onto the top rope, spring-boarded off of it and did a back-flip in midair, knocking Test down with a Shooting Star Press. Some of the fans who didn't give a damn what Machetti did, but just like his solid wrestling style started chanting **_E… C… Dub, E… C… Dub!_**

The rest of the fans then came back and started chanting, _**They… Both… Suck, They… Both… Suck!** _Machetti smirked as he got to his feet, then pulled up Test and rolled him back into the ring. As Machetti got back in the ring, Test took advantage and started stomping on Machetti's back, flattening him on the mat. Test then pulled Machetti up to his feet, then lifted Machetti up for a powerbomb. Test ran forward looking to powerbomb Machetti out of the ring, but Machetti quickly countered it into a hurricurana and sent Test over the top rope and down to the floor.

Machetti pulled himself up with the ropes and looked down at Test, who was laying on his back on the floor. Machetti then flipped himself over the top rope and landed on Test back-first. Machetti then rolled off of Test and rolled him back into the ring. Machetti then lifted Test to his feet and attempted to whip Test into the corner, but Test reversed it and sent Machetti into the corner, then ran at him and nailed him with a running shoulder thrust into the turnbuckle.

Test then went off on Machetti punching him repeatedly in the stomach, Then Test pulled Machetti forwards then ran across the ring and bounced off of the ropes. Test then came back and nailed Machetti with a big boot. Test then went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two, causing boos from the fans. Test then glared down at Machetti and rolled him out of the ring, then got out of the ring himself and pulled up a piece of padding, revealing the hard floor underneath.

Test then went back over to Machetti and pulled him to his feet, then dragged him over to the uncovered portion of the floor. Test then stuck Machetti's head between his legs and went for an old school piledriver on the hard floor, but Machetti managed to push Test backwards and fought out of it and dropped to his knees. Test then ran at Machetti, but Machetti jumped back up to his feet, then caught Test with the Flat-Liner and drove his head down to the exposed floor. Machetti then rolled Test onto his back and went for the pin, and got the three count.

The crowd booed as Machetti got back in the ring and was handed back the ECW World Champion. But suddenly the lights went off, then a gong sounded and the lights turned back on, only this time they were blue, and Undertaker was standing across the ring from Machetti. Undertaker glared at Machetti and did the 'I want the title gesture' which got a loud cheer from the fans. Machetti then ran forward with the title looking to bash Undertaker in the head, but Taker quickly reached out and grabbed Machetti by the throat.

Undertaker hoisted Machetti high up into the air and was about to hit the chokeslam, when the Great Khali appeared and ran down to the ring. Undertaker placed Machetti back on the ground then turned to face Khali, as he got in the ring, hitting him with hard punches. Khali suddenly came back and shoved Undertaker backwards, right into Machetti who nailed Taker in the back of the head with the ECW Title, causing Taker to fall down to the mat then roll onto his back.

Machetti and Khali smirked down at the fallen Deadman, when suddenly the gong sounded and Undertaker sat up. "Get him!" Machetti shouted at Khali, who ran at Taker and took him down with a big boot. Machetti then lifted Undertaker back up to his feet and Khali grabbed Taker by the throat, then hoisted him up into the air with both hands and hit the chokebomb. Machetti then ran to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, then spring-boarded off of the top rope, back-flipped in midair and landed on the Undertaker for a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

Machetti then pulled off his bandana and got a mic and glared down at the unmoving Undertaker. "You'd better go after Cena or Batista, because if you jump to ECW, and challenge for my title, your undefeated streak at Wrestlemania is going to be over, because at the end of the match, you'll look just like you do now. Out cold, on the mat!" Machetti then glared down the Undertaker then spat on him and got a huge chorus of boos from the fans. "Welcome to ECW," said Machetti, "but don't come back!" Machetti then dropped the mic and _Step Up _hit. Machetti and Khali then left the ring together as ECW went off the air.

Machetti and Khali headed to the back and once they were gone King Booker, MVP, Finlay, and Mr. Kennedy ran down to the ring and attacked Undertaker started in the night's dark match main event. Zack and Dalip were backstage heading for the locker room. "Did you see that," laughed Zack, "they hate me. They seriously hate me."

"I heard," said Dalip.

"Listen man," said Zack, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**---x---**

That's Chapter Fifty!

Machetti has officially turned heel! Told you it was something big, and now I can sort of tinker with Khali and make his wrestling more solid, like I did with Maria, because I don't know about you guys but it hurts to watch Khali wrestle.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	51. Off the Hook

**Note:** There will not be an ECW World Championship title match between Kenny and Machetti on Raw.

**---x---**

**Chapter Fifty-One: Off the Hook**

Raw was live, and as soon as JR and King did the recap of last week, the Undertaker's gong hit. The 2007 Royal Rumble Winner then made his way down to the ring, ready to make his decision regarding who he was going to face at Wrestlemania 23. But suddenly John Cena's theme hit and the WWE Champion made his way down to the ring and got inside, then Cena held up his title in front of Undertaker.

Then a pulse sounded and a huge explosion made hit on the stage as _Step Up_ hit. Machetti then walked through the explosion, but he wasn't alone, in his hand was a crowbar, and in his other hand, the ECW Championship. Machetti got in the ring and brandished the crowbar in front of Undertaker, "watch it," snapped Machetti as he held the ECW World Championship up in front of the Undertaker's face.

Batista's theme then hit and Smackdown's World Heavyweight Champion made his way down to the ring. Batista then stood in front of Undertaker and showed off his title. Cena, Machetti, and Batista all stood in a row as Undertaker sized up each of them and glanced at their titles. Undertaker stepped in front of Cena, glanced at the WWE Championship then moved on. Undertaker then stepped in front of Machetti, who held up his ECW World Championship, "don't even try it," said Machetti, "you wouldn't stand a chance."

Undertaker looked Machetti right in the eyes and glared at him for what seemed like eternity, then he moved passed Machetti and onto Batista. Undertaker glared at Batista then glanced at the World Heavyweight Championship, then cut his throat, signaling that he wanted to face Batista at Wrestlemania for the World Heavyweight Championship. Machetti smiled at Taker's choice, now he didn't have to worry about losing to Taker at Wrestlemania, now he was off the hook, and he had gotten away with spitting in the face of the Phenom two nights in a row. The Undertaker's decision was made, and as soon as it was, Shawn Michaels' theme hit and he made his way down to the ring.

Michaels went about saying that now that Undertaker made his decision, and that the WWE Championship was missing a challenger, he'd fill the spot. But then Randy Orton's theme song hit and he made his way down to ringside, but stopped short of actually getting in the ring. Orton then went on to DEMAND a title shot with John Cena, but then Edge's theme hit and he made his way down to the ring. Edge then said that he deserved a title match, he was undefeated at Wrestlemania and he DESERVED a title match at Wrestlemania.

Vince McMahon's theme hit and the WWE Chairman appeared on the stage. Vince McMahon then pointed out that Machetti was the only champion who no one wanted to face. "And that's because Machetti is the toughest champion in the ring," explained Vince, "Machetti, I appreciate what you did for me last week on ECW, so to show my thanks I'm going to give you the night off. Because tomorrow night you and I are going to give the ECW Originals another lesson on what happens when you cross Vince McMahon."

Vince then went on to say that the WWE championship would be determined tonight, and made a match between Randy Orton, Edge, and Shawn Michaels. With that Vince's theme hit and everyone got out of the ring and started heading to the back, except for Batista and Undertaker. Machetti looked relieved that he didn't have to defend his title and smirked as he made his way to the back, now he didn't have to face Undertaker at Wrestlemania and he didn't have to wrestle tonight, this night was getting better and better.

Batista was about to leave the ring, when he turned and saw Undertaker glaring at him. Batista stepped forward and got in Undertaker's face, but suddenly Undertaker grabbed Batista by the throat, hoisted him into the air, then slammed him down to the mat for a thunderous chokeslam, Undertaker's music hit and then he left the ring and headed to the back, leaving Batista glaring at him as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Maria was shown backstage with Ric Flair, who talked about Batista facing Undertaker at Wrestlemania, then Flair went on to say that tonight he was facing Jeff Hardy for the Intercontinental Title, number one contender spot. Suddenly Machetti and the Great Khali walked on screen and Maria immediately backed away.

"Flair," said Machetti, "you've got a match with Jeff Hardy tonight, and after the beating Khali gave him last week, you may _actually_ beat him. But whether you win or not, it doesn't make a difference because either if its Jeff Hardy or you, the Great Khali is going to win and beat the hell out of you."

"Is that so?" asked Flair as he slapped Machetti hard across the face.

Machetti quickly stepped behind Khali to get away from Flair. Flair went to attack Machetti but found himself standing in front of Khali, who towered over him. "Yeah that's so," said Machetti as he held his face. "But we'll just see what happens wont we?"

Machetti and Khali then turned and walked off and Flair turned back to Maria and was about to say something, when suddenly Machetti ran back and took Flair by surprise and bashed him in the head with the ECW Title. "Don't ever slap me again you son of a bitch!" Machetti shouted at Flair, Machetti then turned and glared at Maria before walking off screen.

Once the cameras went off Zack walked back over to Maria. "So, Bears lost didn't they," said Zack.

"Yeah they did, you don't have to rub it in," said Maria, "so am I yours tonight?"

"Nope," said Zack with a smirk, "I'm going to save it for a day where I'll have you for the entire day."

"Oh," said Maria, quickly wondering what Zack had planned.

"I'll see you later," said Zack as he quickly leaned in and kissed her, then walked off further backstage, he had a segment in a few minutes.

**---x---**

ECW Extremist Balls Mahoney was in the ring, when Jonathan Coachman appeared on stage, but before he could do anything _Step Up_ hit and Machetti and the Great Khali walked out. "Coach, Coach," said Machetti, "look you must be very busy tonight, and Balls is from my brand, why don't you go to the back, and I'll take care of this." Coach thanked Machetti then walked backstage, leaving Machetti and the Great Khali on the stage.

"Balls," said Machetti, "what the hell are you doing here! You're disgracing this brand! Normally I'd come down there and beat the crap out of you, but Vince gave me the night off. So then I though, why not have Khali face him? Then I realized that this is a partnership, so Khali doesn't have to do my dirty work. Instead we found someone to do that for us."

Balls glared at Machetti, waiting for him to introduce the opponent, and then Umaga's theme song hit. Machetti and Khali laughed at the slightly scared look on Balls' face, then they walked backstage, leaving Umaga to destroy Balls, which was exactly what he did in about two minutes.

**---x---**

The Flair/Hardy Number One Contender Match had just ended, but instead of Jeff Hardy's music hitting, the Great Khali's music hit and the WWE Intercontinental Champion made his way down to the ring with Machetti. Khali took Hardy down with a clothesline, while Machetti charged and decked Flair with the ECW World Championship. Khali then lifted Hardy up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes, then as Hardy bounced off the ropes and came back, Khali launched Hardy high into the air, then stepped back and let Hardy go crashing down to the mat.

Machetti meanwhile got out of the ring and got a chair before getting back in the ring. Machetti had Khali lift Flair to his feet then drove the steel chair into Flair's stomach, then dropped the chair and drove Flair's head down into it. Machetti then rolled the unconscious Flair out of the ring then pointed to Khali, the corner and Jeff Hardy before picking up the chair again,

Machetti then climbed to the corner, then Khali climbed over and stood in front of him, then while holding the chair, Machetti climbed up onto Khali's shoulders. Jeff Hardy managed to get back to his feet and turned around, just as Machetti jumped off of Khali's shoulders and brought the chair down on Jeff's head, knocking the number one contender for the Intercontinental Title out cold. Machetti and Khali then stood tall in the ring and received loud boos from the fans, the two heels eventually left the ring and made their way to the back.

**---x---**

ECW was airing on Sci-Fi and the ECW Originals were in the ring. Sandman, Balls Mahoney, Tommy Dreamer, Sabu, and Rob Van Dam were all in the ring awaiting Vince McMahon who had ordered them all out in the ring. Vince McMahon's music hit and the WWE Chairman made his way down to the ring, with ECW World Champion Machetti walking behind him.

Vince got in the ring, followed quickly by Machetti. "Tonight you delinquents are going to learn a valuable lesson," said Vince, "you're going to learn, don't cross the boss." Vince went on to berate the ECW Originals and called them dinosaurs, and that dinosaurs go extinct. Vince then announced that SOME of the ECW Originals were going to be in matches, but Vince wasn't going to say who. Mr. McMahon, and Machetti then left the ring, with Machetti flipping off the ECW Originals as they left.

**---x---**

Kevin Thorn versus Tommy Dreamer was the first of Vince McMahon's matches. But the added twist was that Matt Striker was the referee. For most of the match Thorn stayed on Dreamer and worked over his jaw. But suddenly Dreamer came back with a sit down spinebuster. Tommy Dreamer then went for the pin, but Striker suddenly hurt his knee and couldn't make the count.

Tommy Dreamer got off of Thorn and stormed over towards Striker, ready to take his head off, when suddenly, Snitsky came from under the ring and took Dreamer's head off with a big boot. Thorn crawled over to Dreamer and made the cover, and got the three count from Striker. Snitsky and Ariel then got back in the ring, and lifted Thorn up to his feet. The two vampires and the freak Snitsky then left the ring, leaving Dreamer and Striker alone in the ring.

_Step Up_ then hit and Machetti made his way down to the ring. "Hey Tommy," said Machetti, "Mr. McMahon decided that tonight, you're gonna face me, for the ECW Championship…TONIGHT!" The crowd booed loudly as Machetti made his way down to the ring. But before getting in the ring, Machetti went under the ring apron and pulled out a… frying pan?

Machetti got in the ring holding the frying pan and glaring at Dreamer. An ECW referee attempted to get in the ring, but Striker grabbed him and tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor. Machetti then looked at Striker who was now the referee for this match, much to the disgust of the ECW crowd. Matt Striker then turned his back on Machetti and went to yell at some of the fans for booing, and while Striker's back was turned Machetti and Dreamer met in the middle of the ring, and Machetti smashed Dreamer in the head with the frying pan, knocking him out cold.

Machetti then placed the frying pan on the ground, with the bottom up. Machetti then lifted the unconscious dreamer up to his feet, then lifted him up and drove his head down into the frying pan for the Flat-Liner. Machetti then shouted for Striker to turn around then rolled Dreamer onto his back and got the quick three count. Machetti just defended his ECW World Title in a controversial match. Machetti then left the ring and headed to the back as ECW went to a commercial.

**---x---**

The next of Vince McMahon's matches was Captain Caveman, Balls Mahoney versus Marcus Cor Von. Balls was still hurt from his brutal match against the Samoan Bulldozer Umaga, just the other night. Matt Striker was still at ringside, this time, he was the special guest time keeper. Cor Von dominated the match, and ripped the neck brace off of Balls' neck. Cor Von spent the match working over Mahoney's neck, then finally got the win by making him tap out to a cobra clutch. But for the second time that night _Step Up_ hit and the ECW World Champion Machetti made his way down to the ring.

"Hey Balls, can you hear me?" taunted Machetti as he made his way down to the ring, while Cor Von made his way to the back. "Vince thinks that my match earlier tonight was cheep and ordered me to have another one. So I'm gonna have to face you for the ECW World Championship, right now." The fans booed loudly, Balls was barely conscious. Machetti walked around the ring and Matt Striker handed him a chair. Machetti smile and got in the ring and stood over Balls.

Machetti then pulled Balls up to his feet and then placed the chair under Balls' chin. Machetti then drove Balls' head and the chair down to the mat, driving the chair into Balls' already injured neck. The referee wanted to disqualify Machetti, but Matt Striker hadn't rung the bell, so the match hadn't started yet. NOW Striker rang the bell, and Machetti simply placed his foot on Balls and got the three count. Defending his title for the second time that night. The fans booing for Machetti was almost deafening as Striker and Machetti left the ring and headed to the back.

**---x---**

Extreme Expose was going on but suddenly Matt Striker's music hit again and he received loud boos as he made his way down to the ring. Striker had a mic and announced himself the Special Guest Ring Announcer. Then Striker pointed out Marcus Cor Von who was the Special Guest Commentator. Kevin Thorn and Ariel were then introduced as the special guest Time Keepers. Elijah Burke's music then hit, and Burke made his way down to the ring wearing a ECW referee's shirt. Striker introduced him as the special guest referee. All throughout this the ECW fans were booing loudly, but suddenly cheered when RVD's music hit.

Van Dam made his way down to the ring, and got in the ring while glancing around at the wrestlers at ringside. Then _Step Up_ hit and the crowd erupted in boos as Machetti made his way down to the ring. Machetti walked up to Striker and asked for the mic, which Striker handed to him. "Look," said Machetti, "I'm getting a little tired of this, but I unlike the ECW Originals listen to Vince McMahon's orders. So Rob, it's your lucky night, because tonight you get to face me for the ECW World Title."

On commentary Cor Von was upset that Machetti had to fight three times in the same night, but Joey Styles brought up the point that neither of Machetti's matches had lasted more than a minute. Matt Striker got out of the ring and sat next to Thorn, while Burke went about searching Rob Van Dam for foreign objects. Burke then turned to do the same to Machetti but did a much less diligent search of the ECW World Champion. Burke signaled for the bell, which Thorn rang, signaling the start of the match.

Machetti and Van Dam locked up and Van Dam backed Machetti into a corner, but Burke pulled Van Dam off of Van Dam, even though RVD had a five count. Van Dam simply shrugged then turned and kicked Machetti in the face. Machetti slid down to the mat, then quickly rolled under the bottom rope and out of the ring. Burke got out after Machetti, and Thorn and Striker came over. Together the heels had a 'team huddle.' Van Dam suddenly ran towards the ropes and was about to dive over the top rope and nail everyone at ringside with a suicide dive, but then he remember that if he did that he'd be fired.

Machetti eventually broke away from the extremists at ringside, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his black bandana. Machetti tied the bandana on his head, then ran and slid into the ring, RVD ran forward and went to hit Machetti with a spinning kick, but Machetti ducked under it, then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the second rope, spring-boarded off of it, then caught Van Dam as he came back, with a Springboard Crossbody. Machetti went for the pin, but Van Dam just managed to kick out of a fast count by Burke.

Machetti got up and started stomping on RVD then got on top of him and went off on Van Dam with a series of hard punches to the face. Machetti then stood up, jumped into the air and landed across Van Dam's throat with a leg drop. Machetti got up again, then backed up, before running forward, jumping into the air and doing a back-flip, then landing on Van Dam for a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti then hooked Van Dam's leg, but RVD just managed to kick out of another fast count by Burke.

Machetti got to his feet and lifted RVD up as well, then went to whip him into the corner, but Van Dam reversed it and sent Machetti into the corner instead. Van Dam then ran at Machetti and hit him with a running shoulder thrust, backed up and hit another, then backed up, did a flip then ran forward and hit a third shoulder thrust. Van Dam then pulled Machetti forward and whipped him across the ring, then caught him as he came back with a spinning heel kick, knocking Machetti on his back. Van Dam then ran to the ropes and came off and hit Machetti with the rolling thunder.

RVD then walked to the corner and climbed up to the top rope. It was time to end this. But suddenly Thorn started ringing the ring bell. Both RVD and Elijah Burke looked over at Thorn and Ariel, confused by his actions. Machetti then got on his knees and reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of brass knuckles. Machetti then ran to the corner Van Dam was in, while he was distracted with Thorn and took him by surprise with a hard shot to the head. Machetti then followed up with three more hard shots to the head of Van Dam, driving the brass knuckles hard into RVD's head each time.

Machetti then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Van Dam's head and then fell backwards, sending RVD flying with a top rope hurricurana. Van Dam landed on his back in the middle of the ring, but was already out cold from the brass knuckle shots. Machetti then climbed back onto the top rope, came off with the Springboard Shooting Star Press, and got the three count.

Suddenly, Thorn, Striker, and Cor Von rushed the ring. They were soon joined by Machetti and Burke and then all five men started beating the hell out of Van Dam. Thorn and Cor Von then lifted Van Dam up and held him from behind while Machetti stood in front of RVD and showed off the brass knuckles. Machetti was about to punch Van Dam's face in, when suddenly Tommy Dreamer, Balls Mahoney, Sabu, and the Sandman ran down to the ring.

Upon seeing the ECW Originals, Machetti quickly bailed to the outside, a brief brawl then began, but Thorn, Striker, Burke, and Cor Von quickly joined Machetti outside of the ring. The New Breed stood on the ramp while the ECW Originals stood in the ring. All ten men (and Ariel) glared at each other as ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

Sorry to Snitsky and Hardcore Holly but I had different plans for Machetti, which you just saw. I still worked Snitsky in though, I figured I'd have him debut and have him make some kind of impact. Maybe I'll use him in the future.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	52. Substitution

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Substitution**

**---x---**

Sorry this took so long, I had some plans for the chapter, but they would interfere in current WWE story lines too much, that and I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to re-write it. So as an added bonus I'll have a few additional chapters up this week.

**---x---**

"Alright let's try this again," said Zack. He and The Great Khali aka Dalip Singh were in the arena before the raw show. The ringside area was empty except for Maria, who had arrived early with Torrie and Lillian, and a few random crew members who were preparing for the show.

"Now, I'm going to run at you, what I want you to do is launch me as high as you can up into the air," said Zack, "I'm going to be jumping but in order for me to get over five feet, you're going to need to push me. Then step back and let me fall flat on my face."

Dalip nodded as he took everything in then Zack ran back against the ropes and bounced off of them, and ran at Dalip at full speed. Dalip caught Zack as he started jumping and launched him high over his head, Zack was probably twelve feet above the ring, then Dalip stepped back and Zack slammed down to the mat face first.

"You alright?" Maria asked from ring side.

"Yeah," said Zack as he sat up, "your timing's getting better, you just need to do your part of the move at the same time as the opponent, that's what makes it look more solid."

"What next?" asked Dalip.

"Hmm," said Zack as he got to his feet, "you remember that Military Press I showed you before?"

Khali nodded, "do that, then walk over to the ropes and throw me out of the ring. Here I'll run at you so you can catch me, then try hoisting me up in one motion."

Zack backed up against the ropes then bounced off of them and as he got close, Dalip grabbed him with two hands then hoisted him up above his head, while holding Zack parallel to the mat.

"Alright," said Zack, despite the fact that he was over ten feet in the air, "now drop me where ever."

Dalip walked over to the ropes with Zack still over his head then threw him down behind Maria. Zack landed with a thud and rolled onto his back then sat up against the barricade.

"Okay, will try one more thing then we'll call it a day," said Zack, "lets take this easy, someone might get hurt, mainly me."

"We can't have that can we?" asked Maria as she walked over to Zack and pulled him up to his feet.

"No, that would be pretty bad," answered Zack as he climbed into the ring. "Alright, I'm going to run at you again, I want you to catch me, lift me up into the air then slam me down on my back for a powerslam. Think you can do it?"

Dalip nodded, "Just be sure to catch me when I'm jumping and do it all in one motion if you can," said Zack as he backed over to the ropes opposite Dalip.

Zack then ran at Dalip who caught Zack and hoisted him up into the air, then after only a seconds delay slammed him down to the mat back first. Dalip grabbed Zack's arm and pulled him to his feet, when suddenly they heard applauding.

"Nice job kid," said Mark 'the Undertaker' Calloway as he walked down the entrance ramp, "he's improving."

"Well we're trying to get him ready for 'Mania," explained Zack, "can't have a sloppy match there can we?"

"No we can't," said Mark as he stood near the ring while Zack leaned against the ropes, "speaking of Wrestlemania, are you getting ready for your match?"

"The story line is going to start next week," explained Zack, "it should be fun."

"Well I'm looking forward to it," said Mark, "there's something special about it when you get in the ring."

"So what brings you here?" asked Zack.

"I want a match with you," said Mark, "it might not be this week, it might not be next week, but some time I want to face you one-on-one in the middle of the ring."

"Really?" asked Zack.

"Really," said Mark, "like I said before, there's something special about it when you get in the ring. That's why I want to face you."

"Well I'm looking forward to it," said Zack.

"So am I," said Mark as he turned around, "see you later kid."

"Looks like you're working every show again _Kid_," said Maria as she playfully poked Zack in the back once Mark left.

"Well I'm the kid who may be having a match with the Undertaker," said Zack with a smile.

"Well, when it happens I'll be watching intently, until then, I'm looking forward to it," said Maria as she, Zack, and Dalip got out of the ring.

"You're not the only one," said Dalip as he followed Zack and Maria up the ramp "should be fun."

**---x---**

Raw was pre-empted due to the Dog Show on USA and was now airing Thursday night. The music of Eugene hits as he made his way down to the ring, the bell rang then the music of the great Khali played in the arena. Khali and Machetti then appeared on stage and walked side by side down to the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship." But before Lillian could finish her introduction, Machetti had Khali get in the ring and he went right after Eugene and took him down with a stiff armed clothesline.

Eugene rolled on the ground and got up, then held his hand to his face where Khali hit him. Then Eugene got angry and went into retard mode and charged at Khali, who caught Eugene and hoisted him up above his head for a Military Press. Khali then turned around and dropped him out of the ring and down to the floor. Khali was about to get out of the ring and go after Eugene but the referee grabbed his arm and stopped him. Khali slowly turned around and chased the referee across the ring, before the referee slid out the other side.

Meanwhile Machetti seized the opportunity and attacked Eugene while he was down outside of the ring and stomped on his back. Machetti then lifted Eugene up to his feet and drove him back first into the steel ring post. Machetti stepped back and Eugene rolled on the ground and clutched his back. Machetti walked over to Eugene and lifted him to his feet then stepped back and let Eugene stand on his own. Machetti then smirked at Eugene and flipped him off.

Eugene charged at Machetti but the ECW World Champion caught Eugene hoisted him up and slammed him down to the floor for the Flat-Liner. Eugene was out cold so Machetti dragged him to his feet and rolled him back into the ring. Khali then turned around and pulled Eugene up to his feet by his hair, then Khali grabbed him by the throat with both hands, hoisted Eugene up into the air then threw him down to the mat for a double hand chokeslam. "Put your foot on him!" Machetti shouted from ringside. And Khali did just that, the referee slid into the ring and reluctantly made the three count.

The referee quickly slid out of the ring as Machetti slid in. Machetti then raised Khali's hand into the air, to a tremendous amount of boos from the fans. But whether they liked it or not, the Great Khali was still the WWE Intercontinental Champion. Machetti and Khali retrieve the title belt and then headed to the back, leaving Eugene still out cold in the middle of the ring.

**---x---**

Raw was still on and it was time for the main event. Batista's theme music hit and Smackdown's World Heavyweight champion made his way out to the ring to a loud ovation from the fans. Batista got in the ring and shook the ropes as the fans cheered, then 'Are You Ready' echoed through the arena. One half of the World Tag Team Champions, Shawn Michaels made his way down to the ring, all set for the match. Shawn got in the ring and stood across it from Batista and received an even louder cheer from the crowd.

Then the Undertaker's gong sounded. The crowd erupted as the 2007 Royal Rumble winner, the Phenom, made his way down to the ring and got in then removed his hat and trench coat in typical Deadman fashion. Then John Cena's theme music hit and the WWE Champion AND the other half of the World Tag Team Champions made his way down to the ring. All the members of possibly the most star studded four man team were in the ring and the crowd was blowing the roof off of the arena.

Then Mr. Kennedy's music hit and the cheers turned to boos as the brash Smackdown up start made his way down the entrance ramp, but wisely stopped short of getting in the ring. MVP's theme music then hit and he made his way down to the ring for the match, but MVP suddenly slipped and fell and rolled down the entrance ramp before coming to a stop at Mr. Kennedy's feet. MVP clutched his ribs in pain, and the fans started booing.

Rated RKO's theme hit and Edge and Randy Orton came down the entrance ramp but stopped when they reached MVP. "What is this crap?" demanded Edge, "I refuse, no my team refuses to get into that ring without a fourth partner. There's no way that MVP can get in there tonight, look at him he can't even stand up!" The crowd booed loudly at Edge's complaint, they were hyped for this match and they were going to see it one way or another.

Then _Step Up_ hit as ECW World Champion made his way down to Orton, Edge, Kennedy, and MVP, who was still down the floor. From the looks of things Machetti dressed to compete and was wearing his green and black ring attire. "So, I heard you're in a bit of a pickle," said Machetti into a mic as he glanced down at MVP, "yeah there's no way he's competing, for all we know he could have re-injured his ribs."

"Look, are you out here to point out the obvious, or are you going to say something about what we should do?" asked Orton as he took the mic that Edge had.

"Funny you should bring that up," said Machetti as he looked up and stared Randy in the eye. "I didn't have a match tonight and there's no better way to prove my dominance as ECW World Champion then to win a match against a team like that."

"So you're offering to be on our team?" asked Orton.

"And you said I pointed out the obvious," said Machetti in a fake hurt tone, "yeah, that's what I'm saying, is there a problem with that?"

"Well incase you don't remember," said Orton, "We haven't that the greatest history in the past."

"You're right, we can't trust each other," said Machetti, but then he glanced at the superstars waiting in the ring, "but then again, neither can they."

Machetti then turned and looked at Orton who glanced at Edge and Kennedy, then the four of them smirked. "You're in," said Orton, "but what do you suggest we do?"

"Well," said Machetti, "first we should be sure MVP gets to the back, and then we'll talk about that."

A trainer came out from the back and helped MVP to his feet and helped him to the back, at that moment, Raw went to a commercial.

When Raw came back Machetti, Orton, Edge, and Kennedy broke out of a team huddle, the whole time the superstars in the ring where glaring at them and waiting for them to get in the ring. The four heels made their way around the ring and all four climbed up onto the ring apron, then Machetti got into the ring and stood there against John Cena. Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out his black bandana. Cena stood there and allowed it when suddenly Orton came from behind and took Cena down with a cheap shot.

Machetti and Orton smirked at each other as Machetti headed over to the corner and got on the apron. The match was going to start off with Randy Orton versus John Cena. Orton already had the advantage and worked over Cena with hard stomps to the mid section, then whipped him into an unused corner. Orton ran at him and nailed Cena with a clothesline into the corner.

Orton then grabbed Cena and pulled him forward and went for a vertical suplex, but Cena countered out of it and managed to get down to the ground. Orton turned around and Cena lifted him up and planted him with a fisherman's suplex. Cena went for the cover but only got who. Cena got up and then lifted Orton up to his feet and whipped him across the ring. Orton bounced off of the ropes and came back, and Cena caught him with a hip toss. Cena then lifted Orton up, turned him upside down and slammed him down to the mat for a scoop slam, Cena then nailed Orton with an elbow drop and went for a pin, but Orton kicked out at two.

Cena grabbed Orton and dragged him into his corner and tried to tag, but Orton hit a quick thumb to the eye. Orton then dragged Cena across the ring and tagged in Mr. Kennedy. Orton held Cena from behind and allowed Kennedy to stomp him in the stomach. Kennedy then whipped Cena across the ring, Orton bounced off of the ropes, came back and took Kennedy down with a shoulder tackle. Cena then crawled over to his corner and tagged in Undertaker.

Undertaker came in and took Kennedy down with a clothesline, then ran to the corner and knocked Orton off of the apron. Undertaker turned and tried to do the same to Machetti, but Machetti ducked under Taker's arm and jumped down off of the apron on his own accord. Undertaker glared at Machetti when Kennedy came from behind and blind-sided Undertaker. Taker was knocked down on his knee, but didn't like Kennedy's surprise attack one bit and started advancing on Kennedy and backed him across the ring.

Kennedy went to punch Undertaker in the face, but Taker reached up and grabbed Kennedy's fist. Undertaker wrenched Kennedy's arm and brought him down to his knees, then he dragged Kennedy by his arm over to the corner. Undertaker climbed p onto the top rope and tried to hit Old School, but Kennedy grabbed onto the top rope and prevented himself from being pulled any further. But Undertaker pulled Kennedy and forced him off of the rope and pulled him into the middle of the ring. Then Taker jumped off of the top rope and drove his fist into the back of Kennedy's arm for Old School.

Undertaker lifted Kennedy up then nailed him with a downward spiral, slamming his face down to the mat and Undertaker then went for the pin. Machetti then got in the ring and went to break up the pin, but Undertaker moved, causing Machetti to his Kennedy. Undertaker then ran at Machetti and went for a clothesline, but Machetti ran forward and rolled under Taker's arm. The referee then grabbed Machetti and yelled at him, demanding that he get back onto the ring apron.

Machetti backed away from the referee and got onto the apron. Then he glared at Undertaker while reaching out his hand for a tag. Undertaker glared at Machetti but stood back and LET Mr. Kennedy crawl to the corner. Machetti reached out and allowed Kennedy to tag him in. Machetti then got in the ring and stood across it from Undertaker, who didn't move and instead just glared at Machetti, waiting for him to make the first move.

Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out his black bandana and tied it onto his head. Machetti then ran at Undertaker and went off on him with hard punches, forearms, and chops to the torso. But none of them seemed to effect to Undertaker, who suddenly reached out and shoved Machetti, knocking him down to the mat, causing him to roll backwards across the ring. Machetti got back up and ran at Undertaker and went to hit him with a clothesline, but that didn't have much of an effect on Undertaker.

Undertaker then swung at Machetti and punched him in the face, knocking him back a few steps, Undertaker kept on Machetti and went off on him with hard right hands and eventually knocked Machetti off of his feet and onto his back. Machetti got to his feet and held his chin, where Undertaker had hit him particularly hard. Machetti then charged at Taker ad jumped up into the air and finally took him down with a flying forearm. Machetti landed on the ground and rolled on his back, then he kicked up and glared right at Shawn Michaels, who didn't like that one bit, Machetti, his former student, was openly mocking him.

Shawn reached out his hand and shouted for Undertaker to tag him in. Undertaker, who had gotten back up to his feet glared at Machetti, then looked over to Michaels, who had his hand outstretched. Machetti held out his arms and stared at the Deadman, "what are you going to do?" Machetti asked. To answer that question Undertaker walked over Machetti and looked him right in the eye, then slowly did the cut throat gesture. Undertaker then backed away and tagged in Michaels.

Michaels came in bowed his head slightly to Undertaker as he got back on the apron, then walked across the ring and stood across from Machetti. Machetti swung at Shawn, but Shawn ducked the punch then punched Machetti in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Machetti then shoved Shawn, who stumbled backwards, but came right back and shoved Machetti, causing him to stumble backwards. Machetti

Machetti came forward and grabbed Shawn then went to whip him across the ring, but Shawn reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes instead. Machetti bounced off of the ropes but as he came back he jumped up into the air and kicked Shawn in the back of the head with a lightning fast enzuigiri. Machetti then crawled over to his corner and tagged in Edge, he had enough. Edge came in and went after Shawn viciously stomping on him. Edge lifted Shawn up to his feet and drove his elbow into Shawn's jaw, causing him to stumble back.

Edge whipped Shawn into the corner, then ran at him, looking for the spear, but Shawn moved out of the way. But at the last second, Edge put on the breaks, and prevent himself from running into the corner. Shawn took the opportunity while Edge was shaken up and hit him with an enzuigiri. Shawn glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with Machetti while he and Edge crawled to their respective corners. The both made it to the corner at the same time Edge tagged in Orton, while Shawn tagged in Batista, who came in to a huge ovation.

Batista charged at Orton and took him down with a clothesline, then Machetti and Kennedy ran in and charged Batista, with Machetti in front. Batista ran forward and practically took Machetti's head off with a clothesline that caused him to flip in mid air. Then Batista hit Kennedy with a shoulder block and knocked him on his back. Orton then ran at Batista and charged him, but Batista caught him and slammed him down to the mat with a spinebuster. Batista got back up and shook the top rope then gave the thumbs up sign as Raw went to a commercial.

When Raw came back, Batista whipped Edge into the ropes, but Edge came back and kicked Batista in the face. Batista stumbled backwards into his corner and tagged in Cena who came in and started trading punches with Edge. But Cena took control with a series of punches then nailed Edge with a side suplex. Cena glared down at Edge then looked over at Orton, Machetti, and Kennedy and dared them to get in the ring, but none of them did. Cena then nailed Edge with a five knuckle shuffle.

Cena then hoisted Edge up onto his shoulder in position for the F-U and walked over to Orton, Machetti, and Kennedy and mocked them. Orton reached over the top rope and grabbed Edge's foot, preventing Cena from hitting the F-U, Orton then went off on Cena with hard punches to the stomach, knocking Cena onto his back with Edge on top of him. Orton moved Edge off of Cena and went for the pin, but Cena kicked out at two. Orton then went off on Cena and drove his fist into Cena's face, over and over again. Orton went for the pin, but Undertaker came in and broke it up.

Orton was knocked off of Cena, thanks to the Undertaker, and Cena crawled to his corner in an attempt to make a tag, but Orton grabbed Cena' ankle and dragged him back across the ring, before tagging in Machetti. Machetti and Orton then worked together and stomped on Cena together, then Machetti slid behind Cena and locked in a sleeper hold from behind while Orton got out of the ring.

Machetti applied as much pressure as he could to Cena, intent on knocking him out. Cena's head was turning red when the fans started chanting **_Ce-na_** over and over again. Cena used that as motivation and fought his way up to his knees and drove his elbow into Machetti's stomach. Cena then fought up to his feet and the fans were cheering louder than before, then he grabbed Machetti from behind, flipped him over his head and onto his back.

Machetti jumped up and tagged in Kennedy who came in and drove his knee into Cena's spine as he tried to make the tag. Kennedy kept driving his knee into Cena's back, then kicked him in the side. Kennedy then went for the pin, but Cena kicked out at two. Kennedy got up on his knees and glared at the referee, while Cena tried crawling to his corner. But Kennedy grabbed Cena by the ankle and pulled him back into his own corner, but Orton reached over and tagged himself in.

Kennedy held Cena from behind and Orton jumped up and nailed him with a standing dropkick. Orton then went for the pin, but Undertaker got in the ring and went to break it up. Orton jumped off of Cena, causing Undertaker to get back onto the apron. Orton then whipped Cena into the corner and worked over Cena with hard punches, but Cena came back with some elbows to the jaw of Orton. But Orton stopped Cena's comeback with a stiff clothesline, knocking Cena down to the mat.

The crowd started chanting **_We Want Taker_** as Orton tagged in Edge, who came in locked in a sleeper hold on Cena, when wrapped his legs around Cena's waist for a body scissors. Edge worked over Cena and pulled back on the sleeper, trying to do as much damage as possible. Undertaker and Michaels then got the fans chanting **_Ce-Na_** over and over again.

The cheering fans gave Cena the strength he needed to break the leg scissors, and fight onto his knees. Cena drove his elbow into Edge's stomach and then threw him off. Cena then charged at Edge as he bounced off of the ropes and both men collided in the middle of the ring with a double clothesline. Cena and Edge struggled and crawled to their corners out of sheer desperation. Edge tagged in Orton and Cena tagged in Undertaker, causing the fans to explode in a loud applause.

Machetti, Kennedy, and Orton charged at Taker, who took Orton down with a clothesline, then followed up with a clothesline to Machetti and Kennedy. Undertaker then whipped Orton into one corner and Machetti into the one opposite it. Kennedy then attacked Undertaker, but Taker caught him, carried him over to the corner and dropped him face first into the top turnbuckle pad for snake eyes. Kennedy rolled out of the ring and down to the floor as Undertaker got back into the middle of the ring.

Orton and Machetti came out of their corners and went after Undertaker, but he caught them both by the throat, looking for a double chokeslam. But Machetti and Orton worked together and kicked Undertaker in the stomach, breaking the choke hold on both of them. Machetti and Orton pushed Undertaker back, but Undertaker came back and took both Orton and Machetti down with a double clothesline. Undertaker leaned against the ropes when Shawn Michaels suddenly tagged himself into the match, and Taker didn't like it.

HBK went to the corner and climbed onto the top rope, then came off with a diving elbow to the chest of Orton. Shawn then went to the corner and started tuning up the band, when all hell broke lose.

Edge came over and went off on Shawn, while Undertaker and Machetti brawled over by the corner. Batista brawled with Kennedy as Cena came over and went after Edge. Edge and Cena then brawled and Cena ended up knocking Edge out of the ring and down to the floor. Batista then did the same to Kennedy and got out of the ring after him, leaving Orton, Michaels, Undertaker, and Machetti still in the ring. Undertaker knocked Machetti back into the corner and went after Orton, who was on the ground.

Orton got to his feet and glared at Undertaker, then turned around only to see Shawn's foot coming at him. Orton ducked causing Shawn's foot to go over time. Shawn almost hit Undertaker, but Taker caught Shawn's foot then grabbed him by the throat. Taker was about to go for a chokeslam on Shawn when Machetti came over and 'accidentally' knocked down the referee. But Taker grabbed Machetti by the throat looking for the chokeslam.

Suddenly out from under the ring came MVP, who clipped the back of Undertaker's knee. Machetti and MVP smirked at each other as MVP slid out of the ring, Undertaker got up and stormed at MVP and glared at him from the ring. Orton then shoved Shawn, knocking him into Undertaker, while at that moment Machetti pulled down the top rope, causing Taker to fall out onto the floor. Undertaker got up and saw Shawn and didn't like it, then MVP tried attack him from behind, but Undertaker turned around and scared the crap out of MVP, who turned and ran, jumped over the barricade and ran through the fans.

Meanwhile in the ring, Orton grabbed Shawn and whipped him into the ropes, and as Shawn bounced off of the ropes, Machetti stepped in front of Shawn and hoisted him up for the Flat-Liner, then Orton ran forward and grabbed Shawn's head and drove it down to the mat with an RKO, and while combined with the Flat-Liner, the move looked a lot like a 3D. Orton then went to pin Shawn, while Machetti grabbed the referee and brought him over to Orton and Shawn, where he slowly made the three count, awarding the match to Orton, Machetti, Edge and Kennedy. The later two of which were knocked out cold on the outside courtesy of Cena and Batista.

Machetti and Orton saw Undertaker getting in the ring and quickly bailed from the ring and stood on the ramp. Shawn pulled himself up to his feet and glared at Machetti and Orton, not seeing Undertaker behind him, then when he turned around Undertaker grabbed him by the throat lifted him into the air and slammed him down to the mat with a chokeslam. But then Cena came in and he started going off on Undertaker, but then Batista got in the ring and whipped Cena into the ropes, Undertaker nailed Cena with a big boot, then Batista destroyed him with a Batista Bomb.

From the entrance ramp Orton and Machetti glared at Undertaker and Batista, who stood tall over Cena and Michaels. Machetti looked at Orton and shrugged, everything had gone according to plan. They had won the match, and the opposing team had self destructed. With that Raw went came to an end.

**---x---**

Sorry I had to take out MVP the way I did, but I had nothing better to do with Machetti on raw this week. There will be another chapter up in a little bit.


	53. A Visit To Smackdown

**Chapter Fifty-Three: A Visit to Smackdown!**

**---x---**

Hardcore Holly's theme music hit and he made his way out to the ring for the main event. This was an extreme rules match for the ECW World Title. Holly got in the ring and glared out into the crowd, which was booing loudly before a loud beeping sounded through the arena.

The beeping got faster and faster until it turned solid, then an explosion of green pyro and smoke went off on the entrance ramp as _Step Up_ hit. Then Machetti came walking out of the explosion to a chorus of boos. Machetti was wearing his usual green and black attire and had his ECW World Title over his shoulder. Machetti eventually made his way down to the ring and got inside, then just to piss off the fans he shook Holly's hand, which got an extremely loud chorus of boos.

"The following Extreme Rules match is scheduled for one fall and is for the ECW World Championship," said the ring announcer, "Introducing first, the challenger from Mobile Alabama weighing in at two hundred and thirty-five pounds… Hardcore Holly." Holly raised his arms into the air and received loud round of boos from the crowd. Machetti nodded and then whispered, "Nice job watch this."

"And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and ten pounds, he is the ECW World Champion… Machetti." Machetti patted himself on the chest and raised his arms into the air, and received the loudest ovation of the night. Only it was an ovation of boos not cheers. The fans couldn't stand Machetti. Machetti looked at Holly and gestured to the crowd and smirked. Holly nodded, he knew when he was beat, the crowd hated Machetti.

The referee showed the title belt to Holly while Machetti took out his black bandana and tied it on his head. The bell then rang starting the match up. Machetti and Holly then met in the middle of the ring and locked up, Holly was the stronger of the two and back Machetti up against the ropes, then broke clean. Holly then brought back his arm and chopped Machetti hard across the chest, once, twice, three times, causing a red welt to appear.

Holly then whipped Machetti across the ring and he bounced off of the ropes, then caught him as he came back with a hip toss, causing Machetti's back to make hard contact with mat. Holly then backed off and let Machetti get up to his feet. Machetti and Holly stood across from each other, then at the same time they both charged. Machetti jumped into the air looking for a flying clothesline, at the same time jumped high into the air and dropkicked Machetti in the side, sending him crashing down to the mat.

Holly then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him hard into the corner, Holly then ran at Machetti and hit him with a hard clothesline into the corner. Holly then stepped back and slapped Machetti across the chest. Holly then brought back his other hand and slapped Machetti across the chest again, causing the red welt on Machetti's chest to get even redder. Even though the crowd hated Machetti they started cheering seeing the abuse Machetti was being put through.

Holly then grabbed Machetti by the arm and whipped him across the ring, then jumped up into the air and dropkicked Machetti in the chest as he came back. Holly then grabbed Machetti by the foot and dragged him into the middle of the ring then started stomping on him. Holly then jumped into the air and landed across Machetti's head for a leg drop, then stood up and landed another one. Holly then rolled across Machetti and hooked his leg and went for the pin but only got a two count.

Holly got really angry slid behind Machetti and sat him up then hooked his arm under Machetti's chin and locked in a choke hold, and despite the fact that they didn't like Holly, the fans started cheering as Machetti started clawing for the mat and trying to get out of the hold. Machetti edged his legs closer to the ropes and dragged Holly along with him. But Holly would have none of that and pulled Machetti back into the middle of the ring.

Machetti's face was turning red as he continued struggling for breath. Machetti then leaned backwards and managed to wrap his legs around Holly's head, then pulled them forward launching Holly over him and onto his back. Machetti clutched his neck and crawled over to the ropes and pulled himself to his feet. Machetti regained his vertical base at the same time as Holly. Holly charged at Machetti looking for a clothesline but Machetti dropped down and caught him with a drop toe hold, causing Holly's head to slam down to the mat.

Machetti then got to his feet and viciously started stomping on Holly's back as hard as he could. Machetti then ran back against the ropes, bounced off of them and dropkicked Holly in the side, causing him to roll across the ring and under the bottom rope and down to the floor. Machetti then leaned against the ropes and rested for a moment to recover from the punishment he had just been through.

On the outside Holly got to his feet by pulling himself up with the ring apron, then he lifted it up and went under, before coming out with an orange extension chord. Holly smirked and got into the ring and faced off with Machetti. Holly held up the chord with both hands and taunted Machetti then ran at him. Machetti forward, dropped down and rolled passed Holly, then Machetti jumped up and hit Holly with an incredibly fast enzuigiri as he turned around.

Machetti then grabbed the extension chord and pulled it from Holly's hand, then slipped behind him and slid the chord under Holly's chin. Machetti pulled back on the chord and began choking the life out of Holly, who was fading fast. The fans booed loudly at Machetti's foreign object use, but Machetti took no notice and focused on strangling Holly.

Machetti then got up to his feet and dragged Holly while pulling on the chord, then tied the chord around the top rope, leaving Holly to stand their tied to it. Machetti then backed across the ring, bounced off of the ropes on the other side, then ran full speed at Holly and practically broke him in half with a spear. Holly started coughing and clutching his stomach, but Machetti stayed on him and jumped up and dropkicked him in the chest.

Machetti then undid the extension chord and let Holly fall down to the mat, practically unconscious. Machetti then held one end of the chord and brought it back then whipped Holly across the back with the chord, causing Holly to scream out in pain. Machetti repeated the multiple times and the fans' booing started getting louder and louder. When Machetti finally dropped the extension chord there were red chord shaped welts all over his back.

Machetti smirked down at Holly and then got out of the ring, went under the apron and dragged out a wooden board. Machetti slid the board into the ring and then dragged it over to the corner and leaned it against the top turnbuckle. Machetti then walked over to Holly and pulled him to his feet, then dragged him across the ring to the corner where the board was set up. When he got close enough Machetti hoisted Holly up into the air then brought him down with the Flat-Liner, driving him through the board in the process. Machetti then grabbed Holly's ankle and pulled him into the middle of the ring, covered him and got the three count.

Machetti stood up in the middle of the ring and was handed the ECW Title, the fans booed like crazy and started chanting **_You Suck_** over and over again. The ring announcer then got in the ring with his mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and STILL the ECW World Champion… Machetti." Machetti raised his arms into the air, ignoring the boos and got out of the ring and made his way up the ramp and to the back.

**---x---**

Machetti was shown in the back with the Great Khali, where he and Khali entered what turned out to be the ECW Heel Locker room. There Machetti was greeted by Marcus Cor Von, Kevin Thorn, Matt Striker, and Elijah Burke. "Now you guys saw me out there," said Machetti, "that's what this is all about, take no prisoners and win the match. Play dirty if you want you're not saints you're wrestlers. But I hope I don't need to express the implications of what would happen if you lose."

The other four wrestlers shook their heads, showing Machetti didn't have to tell them what would happen. "Good," said Machetti, "then as your champion, I'm happy to call you my team mates. Good luck." Machetti and Khali then left the locker room, leaving the other four wrestlers to get ready for their matches.

**---x---**

Kevin Thorn and Marcus Cor Von had just defeated the Sandman and Tommy Dreamer, they had, of course, cheated and used Thorn's walking stick. Machetti was shown walking backstage when he was approached by Theodore Long.

"What up playa?" asked Long.

"What's it to you?" asked Machetti.

"Hey, that's no way to speak to the General Manager of Smackdown," said Teddy.

"Oh sorry," said Machetti, "what are you doing here on my show you son of a bitch!"

"Look dog, I came here to invite you to Smackdown," said Teddy.

Oh, and why the hell would I want to be on your piece of crap show?" demanded Machetti.

"Well, you've established yourself on Raw, and you've established yourself on Smackdown," said Long, "I thought you'd lke a chance to prove yourself on Smackdown."

"Incase you haven't noticed," said Machetti, "I'm undefeated on Smackdown. I won twice on your regular show in tag team matches, then I destroyed half your locker room in a gauntlet match."

"You're right dog," said Teddy, "but incase you didn't know Shawn Michaels, John Cena, and Rated RKO are going to be there. It would be a great opportunity, especially if all the world champions are going to be on the same show."

"Oh, in that case let me go get my things," said Machetti, "why in the hell do you think I'd want to be on your show? So some guys from Raw are there big deal, I don't care."

"Well," said Teddy, "then I guess you wouldn't care that you'd get publicity as the ECW World Champion, and you wouldn't even have to compete. Besides, it will increase the ratings."

"So let me get this straight," said Machetti, "you want me to be on your show, just to be there?"

"That's about it playa," said Teddy, "what do you see?"

Machetti glared at Long for a long time, "alright," said Machetti, "I'll be there."

"That's what I like to hear playa," said Teddy, "see you Friday night."

"Whatever," said Machetti as Teddy walked off, "I guess Machetti's coming to Smackdown."

**---x---**

It was Friday night and Machetti was shown entering the arena. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a green button down shirt, and a leather jacket and he had his ECW World Title over his shoulder. Machetti began walking down a hallway when he heard loud noises coming from down the hall.

Suddenly Finlay and Lil Bastard came running towards him having just finished their match with Boogeyman. Lil Bastard saw Machetti and lunged at him viciously attacking him with punches and kicks, all of which were below the belt. Finlay eventually grabbed Lil Bastard by the collar and pulled him off of Machetti.

"Sorry champ," said Finlay, "'e gets a little out of 'and some times."

"I can see that," said Machetti as he backed away from Finlay and headed down the opposite direction. "This show is screwed up," Machetti muttered to himself.

Machetti kept walking when suddenly a door opened on his own. Machetti walked over and inside a closet were the Boogeyman and mini Boogeyman, both of whom were eating worms.

"Ha-ha, I'm the Boogeyman, and I'm coming to get ya!" shouted Boogeyman as he spat worm in Machetti's direction. Machetti literally jumped in the air as he was sprayed with worm guts then he slammed the door shut on Boogeyman and mini Boogeyman. Machetti stared at the door wide-eyed, "what the hell!"

**---x---**

Machetti was continuing his way backstage when Deuce, Domino, and Cherry came around a corner and started walking down the hallway towards him.

"'Ey! Champ!" said Deuce, eyeing Machetti's leather jacket, "nice threads."

"Uh, thanks," said Machetti, "you do know its two thousand seven right?"

"Listen, 'Chetti," said Domino, "it's all about the fifties man. It doesn't matter what time we're in, what matters is we're gonna be the new tag team champs."

"New tag team champs?" questioned Machetti, "well that seems interesting."

"Interesting, but you know it's true," said Deuce, "'ere, take my shades, they'll look good on you."

Deuce then handed Machetti his sun glasses and he Domino and Cherry walked off, or in the case of Cherry, rolled off. Machetti watched them leave and shrugged then put on the sun glasses and continued his walk down the hallway when he came across the current tag team champions, Paul London, and Brian Kendrick.

"Machetti!" exclaimed London, "what's up man, where'd you get the shades?"

"Your opponents," said Machetti, "they're a little out of it, but at least they get it done in the ring."

"Ouch," said Brian, "you don't have to be so harsh, besides they cheated."

"Yeah," said Machetti, "but that doesn't matter, all that matters is what's down in the books, and the books say, you got your ass kicked."

"What's up with you man?" asked Paul, "you're not your normal self. We're still tag team champions, I mean come on, cut us a break."

"Oh yeah," said Machetti sarcastically, "how long has it been now, since like, May? The only reason you have those titles is 'cause there's no one here that's good enough to take them. Hell I'd beat the two of you with one arm tied behind my back."

"Is that so?" asked Brian.

"Yeah," said Machetti as he suddenly brought his hand back and slapped Brian clean across the face, "that's so."

Machetti then shoved Brian and Paul to the side and walked off, leaving Paul and Brian on their own. Brian held his hand to his cheek and shook he head at Paul, Machetti was messed up, more messed up then them!

**---x---**

Machetti was once again shown walking backstage when he came across MVP. "Hey man," said Machetti, "good to see a friendly face, or someone who's not a weirdo."

"Nice to see you too," said MVP, "everything went according to plan last week, see when we work together we accomplish great things, we caused the self destruction of their team, and you guys picked up the win."

"Hell yeah man," said Machetti, "that makes up for you and Ken losing out there tonight, but no worries, Shawn, Cena, Batista, and Taker are all gonna kill each other at No Way Out, so all we need to do, is sit back and relax."

"That's what I'm talkin' about," said MVP, "by the way, you, Edge, and Randy greeted me and Ken with open arms on Monday, so I'm doing the same for you, welcome to my show,"

"It's good to be here," with a smirk, "well, aside from the weird-os."

"What can you do," said MVP as he shook Machetti's hand, "talk to you later man."

"Later," said Machetti as he walked off.

**---x---**

"Teddy what the hell kind of show are you running here!?" demanded Machetti as he entered Teddy Long's office. Long was currently busy with a topless Krystal Marshall.

"Oh, sorry Teddy," said Krystal, as she turned walked away from Teddy, and passed Machetti, "I'll have to excuse myself, hey Machetti."

"Hey," said Machetti with a smirk, "wow, best part of the show I've seen so far."

"Thanks," said Krystal as she walked off.

"What can I do for you playa?" asked Teddy, "you enjoying yourself?"

"Your show if full of freaks!" snapped Machetti finally out of his trance. "The first thing that happens when I get in here, is I get attacked by a mini leprechaun, then I get worms spat on me."

"Well man, you've got weird people on ECW," said Teddy, "don't you call Balls Mahoney Captain Caveman?"

"At least we've been dealing with the problem," snapped Machetti, "I kicked his ass last week. Your guys are running around doing what ever the hell they want."

"I'm all about letting the superstars do what they want dog," said Teddy.

"Yeah, that's why Deuce and Domino had to go over your head to get the title match they deserve," said Machetti.

"Someone say something about a title match?" asked Bobby Lashley as he entered the office.

"This doesn't concern you," snapped Machetti, "now go wait outside like a good little boy and let me take care of business."

"That title on your shoulder is my business," said Lashley.

"And why would that be?" asked Machetti.

"You took my spot in the Extreme Elimination Chamber where you won that title," said Lashley, "everyone knows I would have won that match."

"Well look at you," said Machetti with a smirk, "you talk a big game, but you can't really back it up."

"But that's why I'm here," said Lashley, "Teddy, I want Machetti for the title at No Way Out."

"Oh please," said Machetti, "Teddy can't give you a match, this is the ECW World Title, and you're on Smackdown."

"Well actually playa," said Teddy, "you're on Smackdown tonight, and No Way Out is my pay-per-view. So that gives me the right to make a match for you at it."

"That is complete load of crap!" snapped Machetti.

"You got that right," said Ken Kennedy as he stormed into the office, "Teddy, why'd you book me in a tag team match, we all know I'm a singles competitor. If I was facing either Cena or Michaels one-on-one I would have beaten their ass."

"He's got a point," said Machetti as he gave Ken a little smirk.

"Look, if all you're gonna do is come in here and complain, then we're gonna have to do something about this," said Teddy.

"Lashley you want a ECW Title match," said Teddy, "Ken, you want to be known as a singles competitor. You two are gonna face Machetti for the ECW World Championship in a triple threat match at No Way Out. How's that sound?"

"Actually, that sounds pretty good," said Machetti he and Ken glared evilly at Lashley, "may the best man win."

**---x---**

That's right Machetti versus Mr. Kennedy versus Bobby Lashley, for the ECW World Title at No Way Out. I honestly can't wait, the main event should be great, and I already have some plans for stuff to go down at No Way Out.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	54. No Way Out

**No Way Out:**

**---x---**

There will be no Lashley/Kennedy promo in this chapter, I have no use for it.

**---x---**

No Way Out was live from the Staples Center in Los Angelus California. Zack was currently dressed in his green and black wrestling gear and was sitting backstage in the heel locker room. Usually Zack would be warming up or wondering the hallways but now he was just sitting on the bench with the ECW World Title in his hands. Zack just stared down at the belt and didn't even notice when Ken (Kennedy) Anderson sat down next to him.

"Hey man," said Ken, bringing Zack out of his thoughts.

"Hey," Zack said back as he slowly looked up at him.

"You ready for tonight?" asked Ken as he looked at Zack with a little bit of concern.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Zack.

"Alright," said Ken, "just remember, you're still one of the businesses top stars, and one way or the other, you'll still have a match at Wrestlemania."

"I guess you're right," said Zack as he got up to his feet, "let's make this happen."

Zack and Ken got up and left the locker room and headed over to the entrance ramp, where Lashley was waiting for them.

"Ready?" asked Lashley, Zack and Ken nodded.

**---x---**

**_Misteeeer Kennedyyyy… Kennedyyyyy!_** Ken Kennedy's theme music started playing in the arena, and Ken Kennedy appeared on the entrance ramp ready for his title shot at the ECW World Title. As Ken got in the ring he shook his head at Tony Chimel and ran him out of the ring. The lights then went down and a spotlight went up on Mr. Kennedy as his signature mic descended to the ring.

"Now that I have everyone's attention," Kennedy announced into the mic, "tonight I weight in at two hundred and forty six pounds… I hail from Green Bay Wisconsin… and I will be the NEW ECW World Champion, Miiiiiiiisteeeeeeeer Keeeeeennedyyyyy…" Ken paused and walked over to the ring corner with his mic and climbed up onto the middle rope, "KEEENEDYYYYYY!!"

The lights turned up and Tony Chimel got back in the ring as Bobby Lashley's theme music hit, the fans cheered noticeably, seeing how Lashley was the only decent superstar in the match up, they hated Ken Kennedy, and they hated Machetti, so they were all hoping to see Lashley whoop the both of them. The Hard Hitting, Soft Spoken Smackdown Superstar was ready to make an impact. He was going to win the ECW World Title that he rightfully deserved. If Machetti hadn't stolen the contract in the first place HE, Bobby Lashley, would be the ECW World Champion.

"And the opponent, from Colorado Springs Colorado, weighing in at two hundred and seventy three pounds… Bobby Lashley!!" Bobby Lashley walked down to the rung and jumped up onto the ring apron causing fireworks to go off in all four corners of the ring. Ken Kennedy looked at Bobby Lashley with disgust, "I don't even need fireworks to make and entrance," Kennedy mouthed off to Lashley, who just walked up to Ken and looked him right in the eye, but said nothing.

Then a loud beeping sounded through the arena and a pulse rate appeared on the Titan Tron. The beeping got faster and faster until it was one solid beeping then a loud explosion of green fireworks and smoke went off on the entrance ramp and the ECW World Champion Machetti walked right through it. "And the Champion, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and ten pounds, he is the ECW World Champion… Machetti!" Machetti got into the ring and raised his arms into the air, but only received a loud chorus of boos from the fans, who started chanting **_You Suck_** over and over again.

Machetti looked over at Ken who shrugged then he glanced down at his title and handed it to the referee, who took it around the ring and showed it to Lashley and then Mr. Kennedy, before handing it to someone outside of the ring. Machetti reached into the pocket of his green shorts and pulled out his black bandana and tied it on his head, just as the bell rang signaling the start of the match.

Machetti looked over at Kennedy, then as one the two of them charged at Lashley and took him down with a double clothesline. Machetti and Kennedy then went off on Lashley and stomped the hell out of him. Machetti and Kennedy stepped back for a second and Lashley rolled onto his side, but Machetti simply kicked Lashley hard in the back, causing a thud that echoed through the arena. Machetti and Kennedy then went back to stomping on Lashley and smashed their feet into Lashley's lower back, where Machetti had kicked him.

Machetti and Kennedy worked together and whipped Lashley into the far corner of the ring, then Ken ran at Lashley and drove his shoulder into his stomach. Ken then stepped back and whipped Lashley towards Machetti, who, when Lashley got close, jumped up into the air, wrapped his legs around Lashley's head, then fell backwards taking Lashley down with a hurricurana. Lashley landed on his back, and Machetti landed on top of Lashley, then he began raining down hard right hands to Lashley's forehead, punching every inch of Lashley's skull that he could find.

Machetti eventually got off of Lashley, only for Kennedy to take Machetti's place on top of Lashley and start working him over with punches of his own. But instead of using only right hands Ken alternated hands but continued driving his fists into Lashley's skull, hoping to do some permanent damage. While Ken was working over Lashley, Machetti walked over to Lashley's legs and lifted his right leg up into the air, then drove his foot into the back of Lashley's knee, causing and intense pain to shoot through the limb.

Machetti continued his attack and kicked the back of Lashley's leg continually, over and over again Machetti drove his foot into the back of Lashley's knee. Machetti wasn't looking to defend his title, he was looking to cripple Bobby Lashley. Eventually Ken got off of Lashley, and Machetti stopped kicked the back of Lashley knee. Machetti then pulled Lashley up to his feet, while Ken ran to the ropes, bounced off of them, then went low and drove his shoulder into the back of Lashley's right knee, knocking the biggest man in the match up down to the mat.

Machetti and Kennedy stepped back and smirked at each other as they watched Lashley suffer on the ground. Then the fans started chanting **_You Both Suck_**, both Machetti and Kennedy laughed, then at the same time they turned their backs to each other and flipped off a different side of the audience. The boos that followed almost blew the roof off of the arena. Machetti and Kennedy turned and faced each other again, then they looked over at Lashley, who had just pulled himself to his feet using the ropes.

Machetti ran at Lashley from behind then kicked the back of Lashley's right knee, knocking him back down to the mat. Machetti then grabbed Lashley's leg and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Machetti then pressed his knee into the back of Lashley's knee then bent Lashley's leg at the knee and pulled back applying as much pressure as he could to Lashley's exploited knee. Kennedy then came over, and then he pulled back on Machetti, increasing the pressure Machetti was applying to Lashley's knee, which was originally excruciating, now it was driving Lashley to the brink of insanity.

But Lashley was a tough superstar, and wasn't going to tap out. Kennedy let got of Machetti and then walked over to Lashley's head, then got down on his hands and knees and started talking trash. "You're nothing you son of a bitch!" Kennedy shouted at him, "you hear me! NOTHING!" Lashley, while on the ground swung at Kennedy, looking to shut him up, but Kennedy moved back and got out of the way. Lashley glared angrily at Kennedy then pushed himself up off of the mat with his arms, then pressed his left knee down to the mat.

Even though Lashley was on his hands and knee Machetti still kept the pressure on Lashley's right knee. Kennedy then got down on his knees looked Lashley right in the eye, and then flipped him the bird. Lashley was seething and at that moment he snapped. Lashley started crawling towards Kennedy who quickly slid out of the ring and taunted Lashley from the outside. But Lashley kept on going, then he reached out to grab the bottom rope, but Kennedy pulled it way from him. Lashley stared at Kennedy with hatred in his eyes, then in one movement he lunged forward, dragging Machetti with him, and grabbed the bottom rope in Kennedy's hands.

Nick Patrick, the referee, ran over and shouted at Machetti to break the hold. Machetti looked backwards and saw Lashley's hand on the bottom rope, despite Kennedy pulling it back, then Machetti smirked at the and kept the hold locked in. Nick Patrick started the five count that would disqualify Machetti, but at the very last second Machetti released the hold and allowed Lashley's leg to fall limply to the mat.

Kennedy got back in the ring and stood next to Machetti, then together the pulled Lashley up to his feet. Suddenly Lashley dug deep and shoved both Machetti and Kennedy, pushing them off of him, then, on one leg, Lashley ran forward and blasted Kennedy with a hard clothesline. Ken quickly rolled out of the ring and held his mouth while Lashley pulled himself up with the ring ropes and glared at him. Machetti, who Lashley had stupidly forgotten about, ran at Lashley and kicked the back of his knee, knocking him down to the mat.

Then Machetti dragged Lashley back into the middle of the ring, while Kennedy got back inside. Machetti stomped on the back of Lashley's knee, then when Kennedy came over Machetti pointed to him then Lashley's knee. Kennedy nodded his head then went down and locked in a half Boston crap on Lashley's right knee, bending it backwards at a sickening angle. While Kennedy had the crab locked in, Machetti ran to the ropes, bounced off and landed across the back of Lashley's head with a running leg drop.

Machetti then rolled off of Lashley and got to his feet, then taunted the crowd, who booed him viciously. Then the fans started chanting **_Lash-ley_** over and over again, willing Lashley back into the match up. Machetti just leaned back against the ropes and watched Lashley suffer. But Lashley dug deep and pushed himself up off of the mat with his arms, then he pulled back on the leg that Kennedy had the Half Crab on, and then pushed Kennedy off, sending him through the middle and bottom rope and out of the ring.

This left just Lashley and Machetti in the ring. Lashley got up to his feet, and Machetti charged at him, but Lashley silenced him with a vicious clothesline, which floor Machetti. Lashley then stood gingerly on his right leg and lifted Machetti up to his feet, then Lashley whipped Machetti into the ropes and as Machetti came back Lashley caught him and lifted him up into the air for a vertical suplex. Machetti was straight up in the air, and Lashley slowly let go of him with his left arm and only held Machetti with his right arm.

But suddenly Lashley's knee gave out and he fell down to the mat. Machetti landed on top of Lashley for a pin, but Lashley kicked out at two. Machetti then lifted Lashley up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, then when Lashley came back, Machetti jumped up slightly and dropkicked him in the knee. Causing Lashley to fall to the mat and clutch his knee in pain. Machetti walked over to Lashley as Lashley tried to crawl away, but Machetti caught him when he was near the ropes and dragged him back into the middle of the ring.

Machetti had Lashley on his back, then he crossed Lashley's legs and stuck his own leg in between them, Machetti then rolled Lashley onto his stomach and pulled back. He know had Lashley in a sharpshooter, and the fans were hating every second of it. The boos were almost deafening and the people at home could barely hear Cole and JBL over the loud ruckus. Then instead of booing the fans started a new chant, **_Machetti Sucks! Machetti Sucks!_**

Machetti smirked evilly as the fans addressed him in their chant, and then pulled back even further and applied even more pressure, Lashley who was normally a quiet superstar started screaming in pain, this was too much. But Lashley showed testicular fortitude that would make any man proud and pushed himself up off of the mat. Then Lashley rolled through and managed to move so he had Machetti's shoulders pressed down to the mat. One… two… thr… Kennedy breaks it up!

Kennedy pulled Lashley off of Machetti and to his feet, then he went to whip him across the ring, but Lashley reversed it. Kennedy bounced off of the ropes, then Lashley caught him and lifted him up into the air for a Military Press. But suddenly Machetti came from behind and clipped the back of Lashley's knee. Lashley fell back-first down to the mat. Kennedy landed on top of Lashley and almost got the pin, but Machetti grabbed his leg and pulled him off.

Kennedy got up to his feet and got in Machetti's face, he almost had the match won. But Machetti argued right back, he was the one who clipped Lashley's knee, and had been working on it while Kennedy was taking his nap outside of the ring. The two were so busy arguing they didn't notice Lashley getting to his feet. Lashley then ran at them and took down both Machetti and Kennedy with a double clothesline. Lashley then lifted Kennedy up to his feet and whipped him into a corner. Then Lashley pulled Machetti to his feet and Lashley whipped him into Kennedy.

Lashley then ran and nailed Machetti with a running spear, driving him backwards into Kennedy. Lashley then pulled Machetti forward, and without Machetti in front of him Kennedy stumbled forward, so Lashley grabbed him too. Lashley then put both Machetti and Kennedy in side headlocks, looking for a double DDT, but at the same time Machetti and Kennedy struck and kicked Lashley in the gut. Ken and Machetti then whipped Lashley into the ropes, then when he came back they hoisted him up into the air, then drove his face down into the mat for a double Flat-Liner.

Lashley was out cold, and Machetti and Kennedy got back to their feet and shook hands as the crowd booed loudly. Then together they lifted Lashley to his feet, ran with him to the ropes, then tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor. Machetti and Kennedy had worked together and had eliminated Lashley from the match up, there was no way he was getting up any time soon. This left Machetti and Kennedy to face off one on one, and if no body knew any better, they'd say that they had planned it this way.

Kennedy quickly grabbed Machetti and went to whip him into the ropes, but Machetti reversed it and sent Kennedy into the ropes instead, then when Kennedy came back Machetti jumped up and nailed him with a lightning fast enzuigiri. Machetti then went for the cover, but only got a two count. Machetti got back to his feet then took a few steps back. Machetti then ran forward jumped up into the air, did a back flip and landed on Kennedy for a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti then went for the pin, but Kennedy kicked out at two.

Machetti then lifted Kennedy to his feet and went for a DDT, but Kennedy quickly countered out of it and hit Machetti with a snap suplex. Kennedy then ran to the corner and climbed up to the top rope, he was looking for the Kenton Bomb. But Machetti quickly got up to his feet, then ran to the corner Kennedy was in and jumped up to the middle rope. Machetti and Kennedy started trading punches up above the ring, then Machetti came back with a hard head butt and jumped up and wrapped his legs around Kennedy's head, then fell backwards for a Super Hurricurana.

Machetti crawled over to Kennedy and went for a pin, but Kennedy kicked out. The fans once again started chanting, **_You Both Suck! You Both Suck!_** Machetti then lifted Kennedy up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, then when Kennedy came back Machetti hoisted him up into the air then brought him down with the Flat-Liner. Machetti then went for the pin, but Kennedy kicked out!! Machetti looked down at Kennedy in disbelief, then he got up and walked to the corner and climbed up to the top rope, looking for a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

Machetti lunged off of the top rope, did the back-flip, but at the last second Kennedy just rolled out of the way, causing Machetti to land face first on the mat. Kennedy crawled over to Machetti and draped his arm over him, but Machetti kicked out at two and seven eights. Kennedy glared down at Machetti then went for a pin where he hooked Machetti's leg, but again, Machetti just kicked out. Kennedy lifted Machetti up to his feet, then whipped him into the corner, Kennedy then went after him and lifted Machetti up onto the top rope.

Kennedy then climbed up to the middle rope, he was thinking Green Bay Plunge. Kennedy had grabbed Machetti and was about to pulled him up onto his shoulders, when suddenly Lashley got into the ring, to a loud ovation from the fans. Lashley went over to Kennedy and stuck his head in between Kennedy's tights, then Lashley fell backwards for an Electric Chair Drop, but at the same time, Kennedy suplexed Machetti off of the top rope with a Superplex.

Machetti and Kennedy both hit the mat hard, and Machetti rolled out of the ring and down to the floor. Lashley then went for the pin on Kennedy, but Ken kicked out at two. Lashley got up and lifted Kennedy to his feet, then he whipped him into the corner and ran at him, nailing a running shoulder thrust, driving Kennedy back into the turnbuckle. Lashley then stepped back and whipped Kennedy into the ropes, then bent down as Kennedy came back and launched him up into the air for a back body drop.

Lashley then lifted Kennedy back up to his feet and went to whip him into the corner, but Kennedy suddenly kicked Lashley in the stomach. Kennedy then reversed and whipped Lashley into the corner, right at referee Nick Patrick! Nick quickly found himself between the hard turnbuckle pad and the rapidly approaching Lashley. But just as Lashley was nearing the referee he put on the breaks, stopping himself from knocking the referee unconscious. But Ken Kennedy quickly seized the opportunity and nailed Lashley with a low blow, Nick Patrick didn't see it because he was still fearing for his life.

Kennedy then whipped Lashley into the opposite corner then ran at him and hit a clothesline, driving Lashley back into the turnbuckle. Kennedy then lifted Lashley up to the top rope, before climbing up to the middle rope. Kennedy the punched Lashley in the face a few time, before turning around and hoisting Lashley up onto his shoulders. Kennedy then rolled forward off of the middle rope and drove Lashley back first down to the mat in the process. GREEN BAY PLUNGE!!

But Kennedy wasn't done there, he quickly got to his feet and ran to the corner which Nick Patrick had been in and climbed up to the top rope, looking for the Kenton Bomb. But suddenly Machetti climbed up to the top rope of another corner, spring-boarded off of it and nailed Lashley with a Springboard Shooting Star Press. Machetti then went for the pin, but Kennedy jumped off of the top rope and landed across Machetti's back for a Kenton Bomb.

Machetti and Kennedy slowly got to their feet while Lashley recovered on the mat. "What the hell are you doing!" Machetti yelled at Kennedy, "I had the match won!"

"I'm in the match too!" Kennedy retorted, "and I had it in the bag until you interfered!"

"It's MY title!" snapped Machetti.

"It's going to be MINE!" Kennedy yelled back, then he shove Machetti, causing him to go backwards a few steps. Then Lashley suddenly shoved Kennedy into Machetti, knocking Machetti through the ropes, out of the ring, and down to the floor. Kennedy turned around as Lashley took a few steps back, then Lashley ran forward and nailed Kennedy with a spear. Lashley then got up and lifted Kennedy up, then hoisted him up onto his shoulders, then hit a Running Powerslam. Lashley then went for the cover and got the three count! LASHLEY WINS!!

Bobby Lashley's music played in the arena as Machetti sat up on the arena floor and looked up in disbelief. He had just lost his title with out being pinned. AGAIN!! Lashley was handed the ECW World Title and he raised it up into the air and began his celebration. Lashley walked to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope, then lifted the title up into the air. The fans cheered loudly Lashley had won a great match and was now the ECW World Champion. Now they wouldn't have to deal with Machetti every week, things just kept getting better.

But as Lashley climbed down from the middle rope Machetti came from behind and clipped Lashley's bad knee with a steel chair. The music immediately stopped as Machetti started smashing the chair on Lashley's knee. Over and over again Machetti drove the chair down into the knee of the new champ. Machetti may not have crippled Lashley during the match, but he was going to do it now. He was tired of being screwed.

Machetti then dropped the chair on Lashley's leg and went to leave the ring as Mr. Kennedy, who had just gotten up stood in the way. Machetti shoved him back into the ropes then caught him as he came back with the Flat-Liner. Machetti then left the ring and got a second chair. Machetti came back into the ring, stepped over Kennedy and walked over to Lashley.

Machetti then placed the new chair on the ground, then slid the old chair under Lashley's knee. Then Machetti took the other chair and lifted it high above his head, then brought it down hard on Lashley's knee for a con-chair-to. Machetti then lifted the chair and brought it down again, and again. MACHETTI HAD SNAPPED!! Machetti then threw the chair in his hands out of the ring, but he wasn't done yet.

Machetti took the chair under Lashley's knee, then opened it slightly and slid it onto Lashley's leg and finally stopped when it was situated around Lashley's bad knee. Machetti then walked to the nearest corner and climbed up to the middle rope, then he jumped off and drove his foot down into the chair as he landed, sandwiching the chair around Lashley's knee. Lashley, who was previously unconscious, suddenly woke up screaming then started thrashing around the ring in pain.

Nick Patrick ran over to Machetti and stood in front of him, blocking Lashley for Machetti's view, enough was enough. But Machetti simply grabbed the stupid referee and nailed him with a Flat-Liner. Then Machetti got out of the ring and headed to the back, leaving Nick Patrick, Ken Kennedy, and Bobby Lashley all laid out in the ring. Once Machetti had gone to the back trainers and EMTs ran out and down to the ring, they quickly swarmed over Lashley and checked his knee. Eventually they called out a stretcher and ended up rolling Lashley to the back.

But while this was going on Machetti was shown walking backstage on the Titan Tron, then he was approached by Paul London and Brian Kendrick.

"Dude, Machetti, what was that all about?" asked Paul.

"Yeah man," said Brian, "I know you lost your title, but you didn't have to cripple Lashley, get a rematch, there's no need to be a soar loser."

That had set something off in Machetti and suddenly he charged at Brian and tackled him to the ground, then started raining down punches on his former friend's face. Paul came from behind and pulled Machetti off of Brian, but Machetti quickly turned around and kicked Paul in the stomach, then he lifted him up and slammed him face first down to the concrete floor for a Flat-Liner. Machetti then walked off down the hallway as Brian crawled over to Paul to see if he was okay.

**---x---**

The Diva Talent show had just ended and the door to the locker room was suddenly kicked open. Machetti then stormed out with his ring gear over his shoulder. Machetti walked backstage until he came to the exit to the arena.

"Hold up there playa!" came the voice of Smackdown General Manager Theodore Long.

Long walked up to Machetti, who had stopped walking and stood in front of him, blocking his path to the door.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" asked Teddy, "I just watched the EMTs place Bobby Lashley in an ambulance, and then I heard that you attacked my tag team champions. I'm in the right mind to fire you right now!"

"Wrong Teddy," said Machetti in a cold sadistic voice as he dropped his bag, "you can't fire me. I'm not on your brand. And also I'm not in the right mind right now anyway."

Machetti suddenly grabbed Teddy Long, hoisted him up into the air, and slammed him down to the hard floor for the Flat-Liner. "Stay out of my way, you stupid bastard," said Machetti in the same cold voice. Then Machetti picked up his bag, stepped over the unconscious Smackdown General Manager, kicked the door open and walked out of the arena. The door shut closed behind Machetti as the camera faded, leaving all the fans to think, HOLY CRAP!

**---x---**

That's No Way Out! I hate Teddy Long, so seeing him get hit with the Flat-Liner makes me smile.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	55. Breaking Point

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Breaking Point**

**---x---**

Note: I know on Raw they did the title switch and put the IC title on Umaga, I'll deal with that in a few weeks, for now, pretend that didn't happen.**  
**

** ---x---  
**

Raw was live from Bakersfield California. Machetti and the Great Khali were currently standing in the ring, and Machetti looked livid, he was clearly still pissed off from what had happened last night.

"You know," said Machetti, "I'm sick and tire of this crap. Once is fine, but twice, that's not gonna happen! This is the second time I've lost a title without being pinned, and it's a load of crap!"

The fans booed loudly, they had been wrong about the loss of the title shutting Machetti up, now he seemed even more determined to get under their skin, and now instead of boasting he was complaining.

"I lost the Intercontinental Title…" started Machetti when the fans started chanting **_What?_**

"…to Jeff Hardy…"

_**What?**_

"…without being pinned…"

_**What?**_

"I got attacked…"

_**What?**_

"…By Umaga and Big Show…"

_**What?**_

"…Now I lost the ECW World Title…"

**_What?_** That one was also accompanied by loud cheers.

"… without being pinned…"

_**What?**_

"Alright screw you!" Machetti shouted at the fans, "I don't have to deal with this crap!"

"Hey playa!" suddenly Teddy Long's face appeared on the Titan Tron. He was wearing a neck-brace and was sporting an injury which Machetti had given him last night.

"What the hell do you want!?" Machetti shouted as he glanced over at Khali.

"You were right last night when you said I couldn't fire you," said Long, "but after you laid your hands on me, I hobbled my way to the board of directors and got permission to book you in a match."

"That's a load of crap!" snapped Machetti, "who the hell do you think you are!?"

"I'm a General Manager," answered Long, "and when I get attacked, I'm not physically allowed to confront superstars, instead I have the right to put them in matches. Which is what I did, I got permission to put you in a match."

"Yeah, against who?" asked Machetti.

"Well, they're two men you should be very familiar with," answered Long, "and they're also two men that you attacked last night."

With that the music of WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick hit and Smackdown's tag team champions ran down to the ring. Machetti quickly stepped behind Khali, who ran at London and Kendrick when they got in the ring and clotheslined both men to the ground.

Machetti smirked and pulled his bandana out from his pocket and placed it on his head. Then the ring bell rang as Machetti had Khali lift up Brian Kendrick and throw him out of the ring. Machetti then nodded to Khali who got out of the ring and climbed up onto the ring apron. This was going to be a tag team match.

Machetti dragged London into the middle of the ring and started stomping on him, then he went to lift London to his feet, but London quickly fought back and shoved Machetti backwards. London then jumped up into the air and nailed Machetti with a drop-sault, knocking him on his back. London then ran forward and jumped in the air, did a front flip and landed on Machetti for a running senton. London went for a quick pin but Machetti kicked out.

London then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the corner, then when Machetti came back London jumped into the air and caught Machetti with a hurricurana. Machetti landed on his back and London grabbed him and dragged him to his corner, where Brian was waiting. London then tagged in Kendrick who climbed up to the top rope while London wrenched Machetti's arm. Kendrick then came off of the top rope and drove his fists into Machetti's shoulder, causing him to fall to the mat when London released him.

Kendrick then stepped back, waited for Machetti to get to his feet, then he jumped into the air and took Machetti down again with a dropkick. Kendrick walked over to Machetti and lifted him to his feet, then he whipped him into the corner. Kendrick ran at Machetti and when he reached him he pushed off of Machetti while doing a back-flip, then Kendrick jumped up and kicked Machetti in the back of the head for an enzuigiri.

Machetti rolled on the ground and eventually stopped when he was on his back in the middle of the ring. Kendrick went of to his corner and tagged in London. Then Kendrick walked over to Machetti and got on his hands and knees next to him. London leaned against the ring ropes, then ran from them jumped onto Kendrick's back, then jumped off of it did a back-flip in mid air and landed on Machetti with a shooting star press, Kendrick rolled out of the ring and London when for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

London then lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the corner, London went after him and rammed his shoulder into Machetti's stomach, driving him backwards into the corner. London then climbed up onto the middle rope and situated himself behind Machetti, then he pushed off and spun in the air and drove Machetti's head down to the mat for a Tornado DDT. London then rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, but again Machetti kicked out.

London dragged Machetti over to his corner and tagged in Kendrick. London and Kendrick then pulled Machetti into the middle of the ring, then whipped him into the ropes, then when Machetti came back they flipped him in the air and slammed him down to the mat for a double hip toss. London got out of the ring and Kendrick went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

Kendrick then pulled Machetti up to his feet and backed him into the ropes, but suddenly Machetti struck and raked Brian's eyes. Machetti then shoved Kendrick to the ground and ran to his corner, where he tagged in the Great Khali. At the same time Kendrick made it over to his corner and tagged in London. London and Kendrick ran at Khali and joined hands, then hit him with a double clothesline, but that only knocked him back a few steps.

But Khali then ran forward and took down both London and Kendrick with a double clothesline. Khali lifted London to his feet then took him back down with a hard head butt. Then Khali lifted Kendrick to his feet and pushed him back against the ropes. Khali then brought back his hand and slapped Kendrick hard across the chest. Khali stepped backwards and Kendrick fell forward and held his chest. Khali looked down then lifted Kendrick up to his feet, then hoisted him up into the air for a Military Press, then Machetti threw Kendrick over the top rope and out of the ring.

Paul London had gotten to his feet and he charged at Khali while his back was turned. London attacked Khali and went off on him with a series of punches, but they did nothing because Khali simply swatted London away, knocking him down to the mat in the process. Khali then ran at London and kicked him in the head as he got to his feet, taking him down once again. Khali then lifted London to his feet and dragged him by his long hair over to the corner Machetti was waiting in.

Khali then reached out and tagged in Machetti, who got in the ring and pointed to London, Khali and his knee. Khali nodded and lifted London up into the air for a Military Press. Then Machetti stood in front of Khali, but then bent his knee outward. Khali dropped London, causing him to land stomach first across Machetti's knee. Khali got out of the ring while Machetti got to his feet and stalked London, who rolled across the ring clutching his stomach in pain.

But Machetti grabbed London and lifted him to his feet, then Machetti jumped up into the air and nailed Paul in the back of the head with an enzuigiri. Machetti then rolled London onto his back and went for the pin, but he kicked out at two. Machetti pulled London up to his feet then he dragged over to an unoccupied corner, when Machetti rammed Paul's shoulder into the ring post. Machetti the dropped down and rolled London up looking for a pin, but London just kicked out.

Machetti shook his head as he got to his feet, but then pulled London up and whipped him back into the corner. Machetti stepped back, then ran and Paul and nailed a running dropkick, driving London back into the corner. London slid down to the mat and sat against the bottom turnbuckle. But Machetti came over and drove his foot into London's face and pushed it backwards until it was sandwiched between the ring post and Machetti's foot. Machetti then pressed down and applied as much pressure as he could, when the referee came over and pulled Machetti off of London.

"Get you damn hands off of me!" Machetti shouted at the referee. Machetti then brought back his hand and pretended to try and slap the referee, who jumped backwards to get out of the way of the non-existent slap. Machetti smirked then walked back over to the corner and pulled London up to his feet. Then Machetti place London on the top rope. Machetti climbed up to the middle rope and punched London in the face repeatedly, then he jumped up, wrapped his legs around Paul's head and fell backwards for a Super Hurricurana, causing London to land hard on his back.

Machetti got to his feet then ran full speed at London, jumped up into the air, did a back-flip and landed across him for a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti then hooked London's leg and went for the pin, but Kendrick came in and broke it up. Machetti looked up and glared at Brian then he looked back down at Paul and walked over to the corner. Machetti climbed up to the top rope and stood there, waiting for London to get to his feet and turn around.

When he did, Machetti jumped off of the top rope, did a back-flip in mid air then caught London on the way down and drove his head down to the mat for a Shooting Star Press DDT. Machetti dragged London into the middle of the ring and went for the pin, but again Kendrick came in and broke it up. Machetti slammed him fists down to the mat as Kendrick ran back to the ring apron, he had just had the match won!

Machetti glared at Kendrick as he pulled London up to his feet. Then Machetti whipped London into the ropes, London bounced off of them and when he came back Machetti hoisted him up into the air for the Flat-Liner, but London suddenly countered and drove Machetti's head down tot the mat for a DDT. Both London and Kendrick were down in the middle of the ring, then the two of them started crawling to their corners. Machetti made a tag to Khali, just as London made at tag to Kendrick, causing the fans to cheer wildly.

Kendrick and Khali came in and met in the middle of the ring, Kendrick got all fired up and went off on Khali hitting him with chops, punches, kicks, forearms, and elbow smashes, but none seemed to really be working. Paul London managed to pull himself to his feet then he ran at Khali and Kendrick, Brian went low and dropkicked Khali in the knee, while London went his and nailed the giant with a drop-sault. With the combined strength of the two moves Khali was knocked off of his feet.

Machetti then ran over to London and Kendrick, but they grabbed Machetti, ran with him and tossed him out of the ring, causing him to roll on the floor and come to a stop in front of the commentary table. London and Kendrick then went to opposite sides of the ring with Khali was still down, Kendrick came off, did a front flip and landed across Khali's head for a flip leg drop. Then London came off of his side, jumped up and did a front flip before landing on Khali's stomach for a flip senton.

Kendrick rolled away as London went for the pin, but suddenly Machetti got in the ring with a steal chair and smashed it across Paul London's back. The referee signaled for the bell, but Machetti didn't seem to care. Brian ran at Machetti looking to stop him before anything bad happened, but Machetti swung the chair and smashed Brian in the face. Brian hit the mat and was out cold. Meanwhile Khali had pushed London off of him and had gotten to his feet. Machetti placed the chair down on the ground and had Khali lifted Paul up and slam him down on the chair for the double handed chokeslam.

Machetti then went to the middle of the ring and unfolded the chair, then he placed it down in the middle before going after Brian again. Machetti dragged Brian to his feet then whipped him into the ropes, caught him as he came back and slammed him face-first down on to the chair with the Flat-Liner. But Machetti wasn't done yet. Machetti left the ring and got a second chair, the other one was horribly dented now. When he came back he placed the steal chair around Paul's neck.

Machetti smirked sadistically as he pulled London over to the corner. Machetti then climbed up to the middle rope. Machetti smirked as the fans started chanting **_You Suck_** over and over again. Machetti was about to lunge off and take London out of action for god knows how long, when suddenly…

"Machetti stop!" Maria ran out from the back with a mic in her hand. Machetti glared at her, but remained perched on the middle rope. "Machetti, those are your best friends in there. You're about to put one of them in the hospital!"

Maria ran up the steps and got in the ring but suddenly came face to… chest with the Great Khali. "Machetti… don't… do it," Maria said weakly as Khali advanced on her. Maria backed away but soon felt her back against the corner. Khali then reached out with both hands and grabbed Maria by the throat. Khali pulled Maria back into the middle of the ring and lifted her up into the air, looking for the two handed chokeslam.

"Khali stop!" Machetti suddenly shouted. He had released Paul and now had a mic in his hand. Machetti walked over to Khali, "put her down."

Khali looked over at Machetti before slowly lowering Maria down to her feet. "She's right," admitted Machetti, "I've been acting like a jerk lately, but you know with the title loss and Triple H getting put on the shelf, it's been very stressful."

Machetti pulled Maria away from Khali then took off his bandana. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Maria smiled and Machetti dropped his mic, then she wrapped her arms around Machetti for a hug. Maria looked up into his eyes, they showed caring, but they also showed strain. But suddenly Machetti's eyes changed. An evil glint quickly appeared in them and an evil, sadistic smirk appeared on Machetti's face.

Maria saw this and tried moving away, but Machetti's arms kept her close, then in one quick movement, Machetti hoisted Maria up into the air, then fell backwards slamming Maria's face down to the mat with the Flat-Liner. Machetti turned and smirked at Khali then he picked up his mic. Machetti then walked back over to Maria and got down on his knees in front of her. Machetti slowly lifted her head up so she could look him right in they eyes. "Gotcha," said Machetti as she dropped the mic. Then Machetti stood up as _Step Up _hit and he and Khali left the ring and headed to the back.

Once they were gone Paul London crawled over to Maria and checked to see if she was okay. Then he went over to Brian and helped him up to his feet. Together the two of them helped Maria out of the ring and then they headed up the ramp. If you were in the audience and you saw Maria go passed you could see tears dripping down her face. Maria, Paul, and Brian eventually went through the curtain and to the back.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Zack asked as he ran over and grabbed Maria. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have actually hit you with it, I should have landed on my elbow instead of planting you. Please tell me you're alright."

"Zack," said Maria as she held his face with both hands, "I'm fine. Don't worry I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

Zack hugged Maria and held her to him while resting his head against hers. When Maria looked over Zack's shoulder she saw Dalip smiling.

"You should have seen him," Dalip said, "he was freaking out."

"I find that pretty easy to believe," commented Paul.

"Hey, it wasn't your girlfriend who you just hit with the Flat-Liner," said Zack, "call me when you actually find out what it's like. You see that my reaction was typical."

"What ever you say," said Brian with a laugh, "but in order to do that, we need to get Paul a girlfriend. Now, we know that's not going to happen, so let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

Everyone laughed and eventually moved on to the superstar cafeteria.

**---x---**

A little bit later, Maria, Paul, and Brian were shown sitting on a bench backstage. Maria was in the middle with her head in her hands.

"Great team we make," commented Paul, "all laid out by the same guy."

"I can't believe Machetti did that," said Brian, "to us of all people!"

"Both of you stop," said Maria as she looked up, "that thing, wasn't Machetti!"

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"The real Machetti wouldn't have hit me with the Flat-Liner," explained Maria, "the real Machetti wouldn't have attacked the two of you the way he did."

"If that's not Machetti, who the heck is it?" asked Brian.

"That's not what I mean," said Maria, "Machetti is in there somewhere, I know that if he was thinking straight he would never hurt any of us."

"What should we do?" asked Paul.

"Well if Machetti his suffering from a different personality," said Maria, "maybe we need to contact a professional."

Both London and Kendrick thought for a moment, then they smirked. The camera then went back to J.R. and King and they wondered what Maria had meant. King said for the first time, Maria was confusing him!

**---x---**

Note: No Triple Threat Match, I have something else planned.**  
**

**---x---  
**

ECW was airing on Sci-Fi and Machetti was currently in the ring, he was wearing his usually black and green wrestling gear, but was now without the ECW World Title.

"Lashley!" shouted Machetti into his mic, "get your ass out here! I know you're backstage tonight, and if you're gonna wear that belt you're gonna face all comers! So get your ass out here!"

Bobby Lashley's music hit as the new ECW World Champion came through the curtain. But Lashley clearly wasn't in the condition to compete tonight, he had the ECW World Title over his shoulder, was wearing a pair of black pants and a button down shirt, but he was using a pair of crutches to get to the ring. Machetti stepped back and eventually Lashley got in the ring. The ring announcer handed him a mic.

"Machetti," said Lashley, "I am a true champion, and I will defend MY title any time."

"Really?" asked Machetti, "well, I guess that's good news for me."

Machetti suddenly ran at Lashley and dropkicked him in the knee. Taking the ECW Champion off of his feet and causing him to roll on the mat in pain.

"You see, after I lost the Intercontinental Title," said Machetti, 'I had a rematch clause put in my contract, it states that I can have a rematch whenever I want. And guess what? I want to have a rematch now. So, right here, right now, it's gonna be, Machetti versus Bobby Lashley for the ECW World Title… in an extreme rules match."

The fans booed loudly as the ring bell slowly rang. Machetti walked over to Lashley and stomped on his knee. Then he pulled Lashley over to the ropes and wrapped his leg around the bottom one. Machetti then pulled back on Lashley's leg, applying as much pressure as he could to Lashley's already injured knee. The referee looked at the expression of pain on Lashley's face, and saw the illegal maneuver, but this was an Extreme Rules match, he couldn't stop it.

Machetti pulled Lashley off of the ropes, then he jumped up into the air and drove his elbow down onto Lashley's knee. Machetti rolled off of Lashley as the ECW Champion thrashed on the mat in pain. Machetti then smirked up at the fans, he was going to make Lashley tap out like a little bitch. Machetti crossed Lashley's legs then stuck his leg in between them, then he turned and rolled Lashley onto his stomach and pulled back. For the second time in three days, Machetti had the sharpshooter locked in on Bobby Lashley.

The fans booed loudly, and some even threw garbage in the ring. Chants of **_You Suck_** and **_Machetti Sucks_** rang through the arena as Machetti pulled back on Lashley's legs and applied pressure. But Lashley was a proud champion, bad knee or not, he wasn't going to tap out. Lashley might have vowed to not tap out, but it proved harder than it sounded. Machetti was going all out applying pressure to the hold, then he dragged Lashley over to the side of the ring and held onto the ring ropes, increasing his leverage on the sharpshooter. Again, it was extreme rules, so the referee couldn't do anything.

Lashley screamed in pain, he left like his knee was going to explode, no ordinary man could handle this much pain. But Lashley wasn't an ordinary man, he wasn't going to tap, he wasn't going to give up, not to an ass like Machetti. Not to an jerk who attacks his best friends and his old girlfriend, not to the man who practically cripple him at No Way Out. This kept running through Lashley's mind as he started fading, and it wasn't very long until Lashley was out cold. He had kept up his vow, he didn't tap out.

Machetti saw that Lashley hadn't tapped out, but was now knocked out, so he released the hold. Suddenly there was cheering from the fans. Machetti turned and saw ECW Original Tommy Dreamer running down the entrance ramp. Machetti glared at him, but suddenly a Singapore came smashed him in the back of the head, knocking him down the mat. Sandman stood over Machetti as Tommy Dreamer got in the ring. The ECW Originals then worked over Machetti Sandman wailed on him with the cane and Dreamer stomped the hell out of him.

Then Dreamer lifted Machetti up to his feet and planted him with a DDT. But they weren't done yet, then Dreamer pulled Machetti back up to his feet and Sandman grabbed Machetti, and nailed him with a White Russian Leg Sweep. Sandman and Dreamer looked down at Machetti then they looked over at Bobby Lashley, who was out cold. Dreamer and Sandman then looked up, even though Sandman was drunk off his mind, he was thinking the same thing that Dreamer was.

Together the two Originals dragged Lashley over to Machetti and draped his arm over him. The referee saw this and again, extreme rules, so he made the three count. BOBBY LASHLEY JUST BEAT MACHETTI!

Dreamer and Sandman then pulled Lashley off of Machetti, then they lifted Machetti up to his feet, up into the air, then they ran and threw him over the top rope and out of the ring. The Original ECW music played as Dreamer and Sandman celebrated in the ring, then they walked over to Lashley, pulled him up and hoisted him onto their shoulders. Lashley eventually came to, he heard the ECW Music, saw Dreamer and Sandman holding him, and he heard the fans cheering wildly. He had won! Somehow he had beaten Machetti! Lashley couldn't help but smile.

Machetti on the other hand wasn't happy at all. He sat up on the floor, then pulled himself to his feet. Machetti then glared at the three Extremists in the ring as ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

That's the chapter, review if you think you know where this is going.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	56. Have a Nice Birthday

**Have A Nice…. Birthday?:**

**---x---**

"The following no-disqualification triple threat match is scheduled for one fall," announced Raw Ring Announcer Lillian Garcia. Raw was live from . "Introducing first, being accompanied by Machetti, weighing in at four hundred and twenty pounds, he is the WWE intercontinental Champion, the Great Khali!" Khali and Machetti appeared on stage and walked down to the ring to Khali's music. The two wrestlers got in the ring, only to receive a loud chorus of boos from the fans. Machetti and Khali stood side-by-side in the middle of the ring as Khali raised his Intercontinental Title up into the air, to an even louder chorus of boos. But suddenly, Khali's music stopped and ECW Extremist Tommy Dreamer's face appeared on the Titan Tron. To say that Machetti wasn't happy to see him would be an understatement.

"Machetti," said Dreamer, "you're a gutless punk. First you whine about being screwed out of your title, then you almost screw someone else out of there title, and now you're hiding behind the Great Khali so you don't get hurt."

Both Machetti and Khali glared at Dreamer while the fans started a **_Dre-mer_** chant. "Machetti I'm going to beat some respect into you, so I challenge you to a match. Now wait, I know what you're thinking, you don't want to get in the ring with me while I'm at one hundred percent. Well I've come up with a little bit of an incentive for you. Tomorrow night on ECW you and me will face off in an Extreme Rules Match. It won't be for an actually title, but it will be for my title as 'Innovator of Violence.'"

Machetti stared at Dreamer then went and snatched the mic away from Lillian Garcia, "Fine, you're on!" said Machetti.

"Good," said Dreamer, "and just to make it a little more interesting, the loser of the match can NEVER show his face on ECW AGAIN!"

The Titan-Tron then went back to normal and showed Machetti in the ring with a shocked expression on his face. The match was made, the loser would leave ECW, and the winner would be the Innovator of Violence.

Everyone was brought out of their stupor as Jeff Hardy's music hit, "introducing the opponent, from Cameron North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and twenty five pounds… Jeff Hardy!!" Jeff made his way down to the ring to a loud ovation from the fans, Machetti and the referee restrained Khali and pushed him back into the corner while Jeff taunted for the crowd.

The Umaga's theme music hit, "from the aisle of Samoa, being accompanied by Armando Estrada, weighing in at three hundred and forty eight pounds… Umaga!" Estrada and Umaga got in the ring, while Machetti and the great Khali came out of the corner. Jeff Hardy leaned against the corner as the two monsters stood off, with Khali glaring down at Umaga and Umaga glaring right back up at him, not giving an inch. Machetti and Estrada stood to the side of their charges, then at the same time, as smile spread across their faces as they turned and faced Jeff Hardy.

Machetti and Estrada shook hands then directed their monsters towards Hardy, who suddenly realized leaning against the corner was a really bad idea. Machetti and Estrada stepped back as Umaga ran at Hardy, only for Jeff to jump up onto the middle rope, then springboard off and over Umaga. Hardy then ran at Khali and hit him with a clothesline, which did nothing. Hardy turned to run to the ropes, but was suddenly caught by Umaga who launched him up into the air, and then caught him on the way down for a Samoan Drop.

Machetti and Estrada walked over to Hardy and got in his face, then walked to the ropes and Machetti held open the top and middle rope to allow Estrada to get out, before following him, leaving Khali and Umaga to destroy Jeff Hardy. But as they got out of the ring, Machetti noticed JR and King sitting at ringside, he gestured to Estrada then led him over to the table where they both took seats at the announce table.

"JR, King," said Machetti into his headphones, "may I present the destruction of Jeff Hardy."

"That's right amigo," said Estrada, "tonight the Great Khali and the Samoan Bulldozer Umaga join forces to destroy their competition."

"But this isn't a handicap match," said JR, "it's a triple threat match! They're supposed to be fighting each other."

"They are looks," said Machetti as Khali walked over to Jeff and pulled him to his feet, then he threw Jeff at Umaga, only to have Umaga catch Hardy in mid air and slam him back-first down to the mat, "oh sorry, my mistake, that's got to hurt."

"Speaking of hurting," said King, "Machetti, last week you hit Maria with the Flat-Liner, why would you do something like that? And to a defenseless woman of all people?"

"King, Maria got in my way," said Machetti, "I warned her not to interfere in my business, and she didn't listen, so she had to pay the price."

In the ring Khali had his foot pressed to Jeff Hardy's chest and was then standing on that one leg while applying his entire four hundred plus pounds to Jeff's chest. Khali eventually got off of Jeff only for Umaga to run forward, jump into the air then drop down driving his head into Jeff's chest.

"I can tell you one thing," said Estrada, "I wouldn't want to be Jeff Hardy right now."

"For once I agree with you," said JR, "this is a damn mugging!"

Umaga pulled Jeff up to his feet then whipped him into the ropes, but when Jeff came back Khali stepped forward and lifted up his leg driving his foot into Hardy's face, knocking him to the ground for a big boot.

"Now Machetti, before this match started Tommy Dreamer challenged you to a match for his title of Innovator of Violence. Which you accepted, but then he added that the loser would be forced to leave ECW, who do you feel about that?" asked JR.

"I'm not going to lose to a washed up has been like Tommy Dreamer," said Machetti, "it would be like Umaga in there losing to Jerry Lawler."

"HEY!" snapped King, "don't push it Machetti."

"Oh what are you going to do to me?" asked Machetti.

In the ring Umaga and Khali pulled Jeff Hardy to his feet then together both men lifted Hardy high up into the air. But instead of slamming him to the ground the two monsters held Hardy up in the air, suspending him a good eight feet above the ring, but eventually at the same exact time Khali and Umaga released their hold on Hardy, causing him to fall downwards, then the pushed down on his back causing Hardy to impact with the mat at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Listen Machetti," said King, "you're welcome to come on commentary, but you have no right to bad-mouth me while we're live on Raw."

"Jerry listen to me," said Estrada, "nobody cares, they're all shocked by what they're seeing in the ring. Besides everything Machetti is saying true, you can't beat Umaga, he's only lost twice, and both of those matches were to John Cena, there's no way you could beat the Samoan Bulldozer."

Umaga whipped Jeff into the corner then Khali ran at him and nailed a devastating clothesline, causing Jeff to slide down to the ground. Umaga ran to the corner opposite Hardy then ran at him full speed and rammed his hip into Hardy's face. Umaga and Khali stood over Jeff as Khali roared and Umaga screamed and shouted gibberish.

"It doesn't look like Jeff can take much more of this," said JR, "he's got nothing left."

"That's what happens when you go against someone who's better than you," said Estrada.

"I don't think that either of these men are BETTER than Jeff Hardy," said King, "Jeff Hardy is an extremely athletic individual."

"Jerry it doesn't matter how athletic you are," said Machetti, "all that matters is that you beat the opponent. And if you've forgotten that in your old age, I'd be happy to show you."

At the announced table King suddenly stood up and glared at Machetti, who got to his feet as well. "What in the same hell is going on here," said JR, "King, restrain yourself, Machetti, Estrada, I think you two should leave."

"That seems like a good idea," said Estrada, "dis match isn't going to last much longer anyway."

Estrada took off his headphones and left the table, Machetti took off his headphones and went to follow him, but turned around and slapped King across the face. King went to charge at Machetti, but Machetti backed away from the announce table and smirked at King. "You've got nothing Old Timer," said Machetti as he walked off.

Machetti and Estrada then got onto the ring apron just as Khali was pulling Jeff to his feet, but then Estrada got Umaga's attention and broke the cigar. Khali held Hardy from behind and Umaga charged and nailed Jeff with a Samoan Spike. Jeff was out cold, but Machetti tapped Estrada on the shoulder and pointed to one of his cigars. Estrada nodded and handed one of them to Machetti.

Machetti shouted to Khali then smirked and broke the cigar. Khali bent down and picked Jeff up off the ground with both of his hands around Jeff's throat. Then Khali slammed Jeff down to the mat for the two handed chokeslam. Machetti and Estrada got in the ring and smirked down at the unmoving Jeff Hardy when suddenly red pyro exploded from all four corners of the ring.

Umaga, Khali, Machetti, and Estrada all turned in shock as the Big Red Machine Kane made his way down to the ring. Despite Machetti's efforts to restrain him Khali left the ring and met Kane when he was half way to the ring. The two monsters then started brawling and eventually fought all the way to the back. The match was no disqualifications, that was perfectly legal and the match was still going.

Machetti, Estrada, and Umaga looked on in shock. But then Machetti turned back to the other two and shrugged. Machetti pointed to Umaga, and then to a corner of the ring. Umaga ran to the corner and climbed up onto the middle rope. Then Machetti grabbed Jeff Hardy and pulled him up to his feet. Machetti smirked then shove Jeff Hardy backwards, causing him to bounce against the ropes then come stumbling back, but Machetti lifted Jeff up into the air and planted him with the Flat-Liner.

Machetti rolled Jeff onto his back then stepped out of the way as Umaga came off of the middle rope and nailed Jeff with the diving head-butt. Umaga then pressed his hands to Jeff's chest and the referee counted to three. Umaga had won and was now the NEW Intercontinental Champion. Machetti and Estrada celebrated in the ring with Umaga then Machetti got a mic and stood over Jeff.

"Hey Hardy," said Machetti, "you just got the crap kicked out of you. But guess what? You're night's not over yet. You're doing double duty, tonight you're facing Shelton Benjamin for a spot in the Money in the Back Match. Good luck." Umaga was handed his title then he, Machetti, and Estrada left the ring and started making their way to the back.

But suddenly Teddy Long's face appeared on the Titan-Tron. "Hey Machetti, it's me T-Lo," said Long, "look I just heard one of my superstars was on Raw. Well my neck is still stiff from when you assaulted me at No Way Out, so tonight I'm putting you in a match, and that match is tonight, against the big red monster, KANE. Oh and by the way, Umaga, Estrada, and the Great Khali are all banned from the ringside. Holla"

The Titan-Tron then went back to normal leaving Machetti and Estrada staring at the screen. Umaga was looking in that direction too but no one was positive if he really understood what just happened. Machetti eventually shook his head and he Estrada and Umaga made their way to the back, while the whole time the fans chanted **_Te-dy Te-dy _**they really wanted to see Machetti get what was coming to him. Once they were gone Shelton Benjamin's music hit and he made his way down to the ring to face the still unmoving Jeff Hardy. Shelton proceeded to dominate Hardy for two minutes, then suddenly Hardy caught him with a surprise cradle pin and got the three for the win.

**---x---**

Later Maria was shown backstage on her cell phone, "So you're on you're way right?" asked Maria happily, "okay… uh huh…alright… bye!" Maria hung up the phone as Shawn Michaels and John Cena walked onto the screen.

"Who was that?" asked Cena.

"I can't tell you," said Maria, as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "it's a surprise. But he's going to help me get the old Machetti back."

"Can you give us a hint about who it is?" asked Shawn as he winked at Maria.

"Fine," said Maria as she pulled out a small business card and showed it to Shawn and John. On the back a phone number was scribbled.

"You know, you might actually be onto something," said John as he looked down at the other side of the card.

"That's… surprisingly… a good idea," said Shawn, "it may actually work."

"I hope so," said Maria, "my birthday wish was to have the old Machetti back."

"Oh that's right, it's your birthday!" exclaimed Cena, "wait Shawn, what did we get her?"

"Um… group huddle," suggested Shawn as he and John huddled together, and discussed something, but the two of them stopped when they realized Maria was in the huddle with them. "Um… Maria… by group huddle, I meant John and I, it's kind of a surprise."

"Oh, okay," said Maria, "I love surprises!"

"Okay, believe it or not, your present from us, is a magic trick," said Shawn when he and Cena broke from the huddle.

"Shawn do you think this is going to work?" Cena whispered through the side of his mouth.

"It should," Shawn whispered back, "we, the World Tag Team Champions, are going to make ourselves disappear."

"Really?" asked Maria as she smiled brightly, "I didn't know you could do magic."

"We can," said Cena, "just close your eyes, and count to twenty."

"Okay," said Maria as she closed her eyes and started counting. Shawn motioned to Cena and they quickly ran off. But while her eyes were still closed Machetti walked on screen.

Maria slowly opened her eyes jumped and screamed loudly when she saw him, dropping the card she had showed John and Shawn, in the process.

"Don't hurt me!" cried Maria as she started backing away.

"Of please," said Machetti as he gave Maria a look of disgust, "Look, I'm just here for my interview. So how about you pry into other people business the way you're paid to do it!"

"Oh," said Maria, while still looking at Machetti with fear in her eyes, "um, Machetti, how do you feel about facing Kane tonight?"

"Teddy Long is abusing his power as a General Manager," snapped Machetti, "he's the General Manager of Smackdown, not Raw, and this is the second week in a row he's put me in a match, and this time it's not even for a good reason, I think it's a load of crap!"

"But you attacked him," stated Maria, "just like you attacked WWE Tag Team Champions Paul London and Brian Kendrick, the ECW World Heavyweight Champion Bobby Lashley, and… me. You have no idea how that felt, I always thought you and I had something special, so I gave you some space, like you asked, hoping you'd calm down. But that only made things worse. You almost put one of your best friends on the injured list and you… hit me with the Flat-Liner," Maria then began sobbing, "Machetti what's happened to you?"

"Nothings happened to me," snapped Machetti, "I've just been looking out for myself for a change, instead of saving you from Umaga, or helping Paul and Brian defend their titles in a ladder match. I'm finally focusing on my career, and that's more important than anything else."

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes, "You know, you once told me I was the greatest thing that ever happened to you, and that I meant a lot to you," said Maria with a sniff, as she looked Machetti straight in the eye, "you always put me in front of everything else, and I know deep down you still care about me. And I still care about you, that's why I'm going to do what I'm going to do tonight."

"Of please," said Machetti as he looked at Maria in disgust, "quit your whining, if YOU'RE planning something then I know that I'll have nothing to worry about. So why don't you be smart for once and get the hell away from me."

Maria gave Machetti one last glance before turning to leave. Machetti was then left alone on the screen when he noticed the business card Maria dropped on the ground. Machetti picked it up and looked at it, then shrugged his shoulders, dropped the card and then walked off. But once he was gone the camera zoomed in on the card and showed a smiley face with a leather mask on the middle of it. Raw then went to a commercial.

Once they were sure the camera was off Maria ran back over to Zack. "So any plans for after the show tonight?" Maria asked him.

"Not really," said Zack, "why?"

"No plans?" asked Maria, "we're not going out, especially considering what day it is?"

"We can't be seen together in public," said Zack, "especially not after I hit you with the Flat-Liner last week. Besides my match with Tommy is tomorrow night and we're going to blow the roof off of that place."

"Wait a minute," said Maria as a look of shock appeared on her face, "don't tell me you didn't remember."

"Remember what?" asked Zack.

"Today's February twenty sixth," said Maria, still not believing what she was hearing, "it's a special day."

"That's right!" exclaimed Zack, "its Ric's birthday!!"

"Oh, yeah," said Maria as she looked down at the ground, "um… Zack you know his birthday isn't the only one that's today."

"Really, who else?" asked Zack.

"Mine," mumbled Maria as Zack's eyes shot opened.

"You're kidding right?" asked Zack with a worried look on his face.

"That's what I wanted to ask you," Maria said sadly , "I can't believe you forgot my birthday. I thought you meant it when you said I was the greatest thing to ever happen to you."

"You are!" exclaimed Zack, "it's just I've been so busy, and I…."

"Zack, it's alright," interrupted Maria with a sigh, "I'm sure you'll make it up to me."

"Of course!" said Zack, "I just…"

"Look, I've got a match to go get ready for," Maria said as she glanced at Zack, "I'll see you later."

Maria turned and walked off, Zack watched her go with a look on his face that said that he was disgusted with himself. But once Maria rounded a corner it changed to a smirk. Michael and John came back and stood behind Zack.

"She really thinks I forgot her birthday," said Zack with a slight chuckle, "by the way, thanks for letting me use your locker room."

"Hey it's no problem," said John, "Maria deserves it."

"I know," said Zack which was followed by a long pause, which was eventually broken by Michael slapping him on the back of the head.

"Zack, you've got a match against Glenn," said Michael, "get your head together or you'll lose it."

"Oh, right," said Zack, "I still can't believe I managed to get her to think I forgot."

"Well I'll tell you one thing," said John, "after what you've done for her I don't think she's going to forget tonight." Zack smirked then the three of them walked off.

**---x---**

Zack and Glenn were standing backstage ready to go on. "Ready?" asked Zack as he turned to Glenn.

"I always am," said Glenn.

"Alright," said Machetti with a smirk, "let's just have fun with it."

In the arena Lillian Garcia was standing in the ring, "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall," Lillian announced as a loud beeping echoed through the arena. The beeping got faster and faster, until it was solid, then a loud explosion of green fireworks and smoke went off on the stage as _Step Up_ hit. Then, through the pyro walked Machetti, "introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and ten pounds… Machetti!" The crowd booed as Machetti made his way down to the ring, and slowly got into the ring.

The ring bell rang and then a loud explosion went off and the arena lights turned red, as Kane's theme song hit. The Big Red Machine then appeared on the entrance ramp and started walking down to the ring as Machetti slid out the other side. "And the opponent, weighing in at three hundred and twenty-six pounds… KANE!!" Kane got in the ring and glared at Machetti, then he slowly raised his arms up into the air, then brought them down, causing red explosions to emit from all four of the ring corners.

When the pyro died down Machetti reached into his pocket and pulled out his bandana. He tied it onto his head before climbing up onto the ring apron and getting into the ring where Kane was waiting. The fans were already cheering and were chanting **_Machetti Suck!_** Machetti shook his head then charged at Kane and hit him with a running clothesline, but that wasn't enough to knock the big man down. Machetti then went off on Kane and hit him with punches, forearms smashes, kicks, head-butts, everything and the kitchen sink, but none of it was working on the big red monster.

Kane simply laughed then he brought back his arms and shoved Machetti, knocking him down to the mat. From the mat Machetti looked up at Kane who once again laughed maniacally, then Machetti rolled out of the ring. He didn't need this crap, and he sure as hell wasn't going to risk getting himself injured by Kane, especially when he had a match with Tommy Dreamer the next night. Machetti glared at Kane and shook his head, then he walked passed the announced table and the time keeper's corner and around the ring, but when he was nearing the entrance ramp and had come around the last corner, Kane got out of the ring and stood in his way.

Machetti raised his hands and started backing up when Kane charged at him, but at the last second Machetti ducked out of the way, causing Kane to slam his arm into the steel ring post with a clothesline that was meant for Machetti. Machetti quickly jumped to his feet then grabbed Kane by the arm and whipped him into the steel steps, causing Kane to smash his shoulder into the steel and knock the top part off of the steps in the process. Machetti walked over to Kane and grabbed his bad arm then placed it on the bottom section of the steel steps, then Machetti jumped up and drove his foot down on Kane's arm, causing the big red monster to let out a scream.

Machetti then pulled Kane up to his feet and rolled him into the ring. Machetti got in after Kane then went right after his arm and started stomping on it. Machetti then placed his legs on either side of Kane's arm before lifting the arm up off of the ground, then Machetti fell backwards jarring Kane's arm in the process. Machetti then placed his legs on top of Kane and pulled back on Kane's arm for an arm lock, looking to hyperextend the elbow and shoulder.

Kane struggled on the mat then used his other arm as he rolled on his side to punch Machetti hard in the face. Kane slowly managed to get to his feet, while Machetti was still holding onto his arm, but then Kane whipped Machetti off of him and into the ropes. As Machetti came back Kane stood with his good arm facing him, then Kane caught Machetti and lifted him up into the air, before slamming him back-first down to the mat for a sidewalk slam. The fans cheered loudly as Kane went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

Kane got up to his feet and pulled Machetti up as well, then he whipped Machetti into the ropes and caught him as he came back for a big boot. Machetti hit the mat hard and Kane smirked as he went to the corner and climbed up to the top rope. Kane measured up Machetti as Machetti got to his feet. Then when Machetti turned around Kane lunged off of the top rope looking for the flying clothesline, but at the last second Machetti dropped down and rolled under Kane, who managed to land on his feet. But then Machetti came from behind and knocked Kane to the ground with a dropkick to the back. Then Machetti grabbed Kane's bad arm and pulled back on it, bending it at the shoulder while bending the elbow for an armbar.

Kane clawed the mat with his good arm then managed to fight up onto his hands and knees. Machetti took this all in stride and ran to the corner while pulling Kane behind him, then Machetti jumped up to the middle rope, then spring-boarded off of it and flipped over Kane's head, then as Machetti came down he popped Kane's arm over his shoulder and flipped him onto his back for a springboard arm drag. Machetti then rolled Kane back onto his back and then locked the armbar back in. Kane was actually screaming in pain as Machetti continued the pressure on Kane's arm. This was the same arm the King Booker had been working on at No Way Out and was the same arm Booker worked on in the Fall Count Anywhere match. Kane's arm clearly wasn't one hundred percent to begin with, and now with Machetti working it over it was enough to get a monster like Kane to scream in pain.

Machetti eventually released the armbar then he pulled Kane up to his feet. Machetti then pushed Kane back against the ropes while wrapping Kane's bad arm around the top rope. Machetti pulled Kane's arm forward bending it on the rope, causing Kane to scream in pain. The referee came over and started the five count and Machetti used every second of it and released it just before the five. Machetti smirked and then taunted the crowd by patting himself on the chest, this resulting in loud boos to ring out from the crowd.

But suddenly Kane came from behind Machetti and grabbed him then spun him around. Kane then leveled Machetti with an uppercut with his good arm. Machetti got back up only to be knocked back down by a throat thrust from Kane. Kane then went for the pin on Machetti, but Machetti kicked out. Kane got up and stood behind Machetti while lifting his arm up into the air, signaling for the chokeslam. Machetti stood up with his back to Kane, then turned around and found himself in a goozle. Kane went to lift Machetti up into the air, but suddenly Machetti countered and brought Kane down into an armbar.

Kane screamed in pain, Machetti had once again regained control and was working over Kane's bad arm again. Machetti knew Kane wasn't going to tap out so he lifted Kane up to his feet and ran to the corner, while pulling Kane behind him. Machetti then jumped up onto the middle rope, then jumped off and drove his arms into Kane's shoulder as he came down. Kane fell to the ground and Machetti went for the pin, but Kane kicked out just before the three count.

Machetti glared at Kane then shook his head, it was time to end this. Machetti went to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Kane was back on his feet but his back was to Machetti. Machetti jumped up and off of the top rope and did a back-flip in mid air while Kane turned around. As Machetti came down he grabbed Kane's head and slammed it down to the mat, for a Shooting Star Press DDT. Machetti smirked, this was over, he rolled Kane onto his back then went for the pin, but Kane kicked out at the two and a half mark.

Machetti looked up in shock, there's no way Kane could have kicked out from that! The fans were cheering loudly and Machetti decided he had had enough. Machetti got out of the ring and went to the corner then grabbed a chair from the time keeper. Machetti then got back into the ring and went after Kane with the chair, but before Machetti could hit Kane, who had his back turned and was leaning on the ropes, the fans started cheering loudly.

Machetti stopped his intended chair shot with a confused look on his face. Why were they cheering? But just then the cheering got even louder! Machetti turned around but suddenly found a sock shoved into his mouth by… MICK FOLEY!!! Mick Foley locked in the mandible claw on Machetti! The referee called for the bell, ended the match as Foley brought Machetti down to the mat while keeping the sock shoved in his mouth. Foley eventually released Machetti and pulled him to his feet. Then Foley shoved Machetti into Kane, who got really angry that someone attacked him.

Kane turned around and saw Machetti and grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up into the air, and planted him for a chokeslam. Kane then left the ring and started up the ramp as Maria ran down the other way. Maria got in the ring with a mic and stood next to Mick. "Machetti," said Maria, "you're not yourself, I know you'd never hurt anyone you care about intentionally."

Mick turned to Maria and asked for the mic, which she handed to him, "Machetti, what Maria is trying to say is, she thinks you're having a personality disorder. So she called me in because…well, I have those all the time. I graduated from the School of Hard Knocks with a degree in pain, so I think that if a hard hit to the head did this to you, then another one should bring you back. So myself and Mr. Socko, who you have just been acquainted with, will be working together with Maria to bring the old you back. Now, with that out of the way… HAVE A NICE DAY!!"

Mick Foley's music hit as he and Maria got out of the ring, leaving Machetti laying out cold on his back. The ovation for Foley almost deafening as he and Maria made their way up the ramp and to the back. Machetti was just showing signs of movement as Raw went to a commercial. Machetti slowly got out of the ring and headed to the back while the fans chanted, **_Fo-ley, Fo-ley_** over and over again.

Once through the curtain Zack made sure Maria saw him then ran off, and sure enough she heard her calling after him. "Zack, come back here!" called Maria, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Zack smirked as he rounded the corner and pulled open the door to Cena's locker room. Zack smirked, then turned off the lights and hid beside the door. Zack counted to five in his head before he heard a knock.

"Zack… John," came Maria's voice, "Zack, I know you're in there, I saw you go in."

There was a pause, Maria clearly was expecting Zack to open the door. "I hope you guys are dressed cause I'm coming in," warned Maria. The door opened and moved in front of Zack as he watched Maria walk into the room through the crack in the door. But he knew Maria couldn't see anything because the lights were off. "Zack, John, why are the lights off?" Maria asked out loud. Zack listened carefully and heard Maria feeling along the wall for the light switch, then heard a light click. He heard a gasp and knew Maria had turned around.

He heard Maria walking forward and knew she had seen the card on the table that he had set up. Zack followed along in his head, _'Ria, You mean more to me then anything in the world. I could never forget your birthday. And for a special surprise, turn around._ Zack shut the door, causing Maria to jump as she turned around, "did you honestly think I would forget you birthday?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"Yes," admitted Maria, "but… this is… does John know you did this to his locker room?"

"Of course," said Zack with a smirk as Maria looked around the room.

Indeed he had messed with John's locker room, every locker was filled with a least two bouquets of flowers, all of which were a different kind. Maria turned around and blushed slightly when she saw what was on the door. There was a three piece poster of her.

"I got it from my subscription to WWE magazine," said Zack with a smirk.

Maria spun around and saw the 'Happy Birthday Maria!' banner, then turned to face Zack, "this is…" she started.

"What?" asked Zack nervously, did she not like it?

"So corny!" said Maria with a laugh, "it's like from one of those movies where the guy is trying to apologize to the girl."

"Do you like it?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Zack, you're hopeless," said Maria as she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his for a passionate kiss. "It's cliché, and it's corny, but it's so sweet! You're the greatest."

"Well, incase this doesn't do it for you, I have something else," said Zack.

Maria's head shot up and she looked him straight in the eye, "Zack, what did you do?"

"Well, I know how you like sushi and everything. But I also know we can't be seen together in public. So I kind of, reserved the Chinese Buffet in town."

"You didn't," said Maria as she looked at Zack with a shocked look on her face, "and Zack, you hate sushi!"

"Well you love that raw fish stuff, and this is about you, not me so I think I was worth it," said Zack, "I scrounged up the money and I reserved the entire restaurant for tonight from eleven thirty to three.

"For just the two of us?" Maria asked in shock.

"Only if you want it to be," said Zack, "but John said he wanted to come after he let me _defile_ his locker room."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll invite a few people down there," said Maria as the shock slowly started wearing off and a smile spread across her face, "but I can't believe you did this, just for my birthday."

"Maria," said Zack, "I love you more than I can even say. Just seeing the shocked look on your face and then the smile made it all worth it."

"Well you know," said Maria, "I have a pretty good idea about how you can say it."

"Oh really?" asked Zack. Suddenly Maria stepped backwards, then she ran at Zack and knocked him back against the door, and tackled him to the ground before attaching herself to him by the lips.

Outside of the locker room John Cena was standing there with Mick Foley, when they suddenly heard a thud against the door. John looked at Foley then pushed the door opened only to see Maria and on top of Zack, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

But Maria suddenly noticed the door opened and blushed bright red when she saw John and Mick in the door. "Should we come back later?" John asked.

"JOHN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" snapped Zack as Maria reached forward and slammed the door in Mick and John's face.

"Kicked out of my own locker room," said Cena as he shook his head. "I can't believe those two."

**---x---**

Next Chapter: The Innovator of Violence, expect a long, and hardcore match, with a little bit of fluff to go along with it.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	57. The Innovator of Violence

**Chapter Fifty-Seven: The Innovator of Violence:**

**---x---**

**RVD teamed up with Sandman to face Cor Von and Thorn. The Match between Machetti and Dreamer takes place after the five minute cage match. **

** ---x---  
**

Zack woke up around eleven the next morning. He was lying in bed in some hotel room, but smiled when he saw Maria cuddled up next to him. Last night they came up with a very sneaky plan that would enable them to stay in the same room, for at least the night. Maria, Torrie, and Lillian arrived at the hotel first and rented a room. About twenty minutes later Zack showed up, on his own, and rented a room as well. Once in his room Zack called Maria's cell and told her his room number, Maria showed up and thus they were sharing a room for the night.

Maria currently had her head resting on Zack's chest and was cuddled right up next to him. Zack looked down at her and smiled, god he loved her. Zack slowly moved Maria off of him and got out of the bed, then he quickly showered and got changed. Once he was done it was about eleven and he figured it was time to wake Maria. So Zack walked over to the bed and knelt down so he could whisper in her ear.

"'Ria," Zack whispered, "'Ria, wakey wakey."

"'m sleepin'," came Maria's mumbled reply.

"Maria you need to wake up," Zack whispered, "I need to check out and you need to meet up with Torrie and Lillian."

"Five more minutes," mumbled Maria into her pillow.

Zack shook his head, then he stood up and pulled the sheets off of Maria. Maria was wearing only a large t-shirt, which Zack noticed was his, and immediately felt the cold on her and began curling up into a ball.

"Oh no you don't," said Zack as he reached down and lifted Maria off of the bed. Maria felt herself leaving the bed and started struggling, but Zack pulled her close to him to keep her from falling, "morning," he whispered in her ear.

"Why couldn't you let me sleep?" asked Maria as she moved around in Zack's arms so she could look at him.

"Because it's eleven and we need to get you out of here," said Zack.

"It's eleven already?" asked Maria, "why didn't you wake me up sooner?" At that Zack threw Maria back down on the bed.

"Didn't you just ask me why I couldn't let you sleep?" asked Zack.

"Oh please Zacky," cooed Maria, "I was going to say that anyway."

"Look," said Zack, "I'm going to head downstairs, get some breakfast and check out. I suggest you shower and then meet up with Torrie and Lillian."

"But I want to come and watch your match with Tommy," said Maria, "I just know it's going to be possibly one of the greatest matches since ECW was brought back and I want to be backstage watching it."

"Fine," said Zack, "go meet up with Torrie and Lillian, I'll meet you in the parking lot in about an hour."

"Thanks Zacky," said Maria with a smile as she reached up and wrapped her arms around Zack.

"Anything for you," said Zack, "just make sure no one sees us getting into the same car. Or arriving together."

"Alright," said Maria, "do you mind if I shower in here?"

"Knock yourself out," said Zack, "but I'm gonna get something to eat, I'm starving."

"See you later," said Maria as Zack headed to the door.

"See ya," said Zack as he opened the door, "remember I have the only key, so when you leave the room, bring everything that's yours with you."

With that Zack left and headed down to the breakfast room. He saw it was a buffet and loaded up a plate with whatever he could reach then found a table and sat down. While eating he saw a kid staring at him, he looked to be about twelve and was wearing a John Cena t-shirt.

Zack smirked then stuck his tongue out at the kid, before taking a bite out of the muffin he was eating. Zack was almost done eating when, surprisingly, the kid got up and came over to Zack's table.

"You're Machetti," said the kid.

"Last time I checked," said Zack with a smirk.

"I saw Mick Foley shove Mr. Socko in your mouth last night," said the kid.

Zack glared at him, "I didn't know we had the USA network in this hotel."

"We do," confirmed the kid, "what are you going to do about him?"

Zack laughed, "Mr. Socko or Mick Foley?" asked Zack with a smirk.

"Mick Foley," answered the kid.

"Well, if he tries to stick that sock in my mouth again," said Zack "I'm gonna break that arm in half. That was disgusting and repulsive and if Mick Foley gets in my way again I swear he'll get the ass kicking he deserves."

"But why are you attacking your friends?" asked the kid, "they're just trying to help you, that's why they brought in Mick Foley."

"Help me?" asked Zack, "if they wanted to help me they'd stay the hell away from me."

"But they care about you, you saw how Maria was still trying to help you, even though you hit her with the Flat-Liner," said the kid.

"Maria needs to stay out of my business if she knows what's good for her," said Zack as he stood up.

"You know," said the kid sadly, "you used to be one of my favorite wrestlers. You were always on the right side and were really fun to watch. But now, you're just a jerk."

Zack turned and glared at the kid while trying to keep a straight face, "You'd better watch it, bad things happen to people who call me names."

"But I think Maria's right," said the kid.

"Really? That would be a first," said Zack with a smirk.

"I think the old you is in there somewhere, and sooner or later, the old Machetti's going to be back," said the kid.

"Whatever," said Zack, "look, I've got to go, in case you haven't heard I've got to beat the hell out of Tommy Dreamer and become the new Innovator of Violence."

"Tommy's going to be hard to beat," said the kid as Zack walked away, "and don't try to cheat, otherwise the other Originals will come out."

Zack smirked as he walked off, he liked the kid. As he was about to leave the room he saw a hotel employee watching from the door.

"Got a pen?" Zack asked.

"Yes sir," said the employee as he took a hotel pen out of his pocket.

Zack took the pen and wrote and autograph on the back of a hotel business card. "Give this to that kid over there," said Zack motioning to the kid with his head.

"Will do sir," said the employee.

"Thanks," said Zack as he left the room, he then proceeded to head back up to his room and got his stuff then went and checked out of the hotel.

Zack headed out to the parking lot and saw Maria sitting on the trunk of his black 2003 Toyota Camery rental. "What took you?" she asked as Zack got close.

"Some kid in the dining hall came up to me and started talking to me," said Zack as he unlocked the car with the button on the remote, "so I gave him something for his troubles." Zack put his bag in the car and got into the drivers' seat.

"Zachary James Tyler what did you do to that little boy!?" demanded Maria as she sat in the passenger seat next to him.

"Okay, one, you're the only person, other than my mom that can call me that and live," said Zack, "and two, for your information Miss Maria Louise Kanellis I gave him an autograph."

Maria glared at Zack as he started the car then pulled out of the parking lot. "Why'd you have to use my middle name? That was low!" snapped Maria.

"You started it," said Zack as he started driving.

**---x---**

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is being contested under Extreme Rules where the winner is 'The Innovator of Violence!' and the loser leaves ECW." announced ring announcer Justin Roberts. Tommy Dreamer's music hit as the current Innovator of Violence made his way down to the ring. "Introducing first, from Yonkers New York, weighing in at two hundred and fifty-five pounds, he is the Innovator of Violence, Tommy Dreamer!" Tommy got in the ring as the bell rang. Tommy posed for the fans who started chanting **_Tom-my_** over and over again.

But then a loud beeping echoed through the arena, it got faster and faster until it was a solid beep then an explosion of green fireworks and smoke went off and out walked Machetti, already wearing his black bandana. "And from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and ten pounds… Machetti!" But Machetti didn't care about and introduction and quickly ran to the ring, but Dreamer ran to the rope and dove over them, taking Machetti down with a suicide dive.

The two started trading hard punches on the outside, with Tommy coming out on top. Dreamer pulled Machetti to his feet then whipped him into the barricade. Dreamer then ran at Machetti and clotheslined him over the barricade and into the crowd. The security team got in the way and pushed the fans back and away from Machetti, while Dreamer climbed up onto the barricade then jumped off and drove his elbow into Machetti's stomach as he landed. Tommy then went for the pin on Machetti, and seeing how it was extreme rules the referee got out of the ring and climbed over the barricade to make the count, but Machetti easily kicked out at two.

Dreamer then went off on Machetti and started punching him repeatedly in the face, then Tommy lifted Machetti to his feet and whipped him into the barricade. Tommy ran at Machetti looking to clothesline him back into the ringside area, but Machetti suddenly caught Tommy, spun around and slammed Tommy down crotch-first on the barricade. Machetti then took a few steps backwards, before running at Tommy, jumped up into the air and nailing him with a dropkick, which knock Dreamer off of the barricade and back onto the ringside floor.

Machetti then climbed up onto the barricade then jumped up and off of the top of the barricade, Machetti did a back-flip in mid air and landed on Tommy for a Shooting Star Press. Machetti hooked Dreamer's leg and went for the pin, but Dreamer kicked out at the two count. Machetti got back to his feet and pulled Dreamer back up, then Machetti whipped Dreamer into the steel steps, causing Tommy's shoulder to come in hard contact with the top part and knock it off.

Machetti walked over and pushed the top part of the stairs completely off of the bottom, then he turned to Dreamer and pulled him up to his feet. Machetti then kicked Dreamer in the gut, hoisted him up into the air, then slammed him down face first onto the bottom part of the steel steps with a Flat-liner. Machetti then rolled Dreamer onto his back and went for the pin, but Dreamer kicked out. Machetti glared down at Tommy then pulled him backwards so Dreamer was lying with the back of his head on the top of the steps.

Machetti then went and grabbed the top part of the steps he had knocked off and carried it over to Tommy, who hadn't moved. Machetti lifted the part from the steps high up into the air then drove it down onto Dreamer's face with a loud clang, sandwiching Dreamer's head in between the two parts of the steps. Machetti then dropped the top part of the steps and went for the pin on Tommy, but somehow DREAMER KICKED OUT! Machetti glared down at the unmoving Tommy Dreamer then got to his feet.

Machetti climbed up onto the ring apron and the climbed up onto the top rope. Machetti then jumped off of the top rope looking for a leg drop, but at the last second Dreamer moved, causing Machetti to land ass-first on the steel steps. Machetti held his ass and rolled off of the steps as Dreamer crawled over to the ring apron and used it to pull himself to his feet. Dreamer then smirked and walked over to top part of the ring steps that Machetti had discarded.

Tommy picked up the steps then turned as Machetti pulled himself to his feet. Dreamer then ran at Machetti as Machetti turned around and drove the steel steps into Machetti's face, knocking him down to the ground. Dreamer then lifted the steps up into the air and drove them down into Machetti's stomach with a loud thud. Dreamer then placed the steps on the ground next to Machetti, then grabbed Machetti and pulled him up and onto the steps. Dreamer then went and climbed up onto the ring apron, then jumped off and landed on Machetti with an elbow drop to the stomach, driving Machetti down into the steps. Dreamer rolled Machetti off of the steps then went for the pin, one… two… MACHETTI KICKED OUT!

Dreamer got up and glared down at Machetti, then went to the ring apron and lifted it. Dreamer dug under it for a second before finally coming out with… a golf club? It looked to be a seven or six iron, but with the way Dreamer was holding it, it was a weapon now. Dreamer walked over to Machetti and stood side to side with him. Dreamer then brought back the club like a golfer then swung and followed through, driving the golf club into Machetti's ribs with a loud thud. Dreamer then walked around Machetti then placed the golf club across Machetti's neck. Tommy then placed his feet on both ends of the club and pressed down, choking the life out of Machetti, who started thrashing around on the ground.

Dreamer eventually stopped applying pressure and tossed the golf club to the side, then went for the pin on Machetti, but Machetti kicked out at two and a half. Dreamer got up off of Machetti and looked out into the crowd, while Machetti crawled over towards the barricade. Dreamer ran over to Machetti and began stomping on him, not giving him a second to recover. Then Dreamer grabbed Machetti by the hair and went to pull him to his feet. But Machetti suddenly pulled free from Dreamer and dropped down, causing Tommy to trip and land throat-first across the barricade.

Machetti got to his feet then lifted one of his legs and drove his foot into the back of Dreamer's neck. Driving Dreamer's throat into the barricade and choking the life out of Tommy. The fan sitting in the front row watched in shock as Dreamer's face started going bright red, while Machetti continued pressing his leg down. Machetti kept applying pressure until he felt Dreamer go limp then he pressed down hard once more for good measure before slowly removing his foot.

Dreamer stayed in that position with his neck draped across then barricade while Machetti walked over to the golf club that Dreamer had dropped. Machetti then ran at Dreamer, while swinging the club and connected with Dreamer's side, knocking Dreamer off of the barricade and down to the ground. Machetti got down to his knees and pressed the golf club to Dreamer's chest and went for the pin, one… two… thr… DREAMER KICKS OUT!!

Machetti couldn't believe it and glared down at Dreamer while the fans cheered. Then Machetti got off of Dreamer and kicked him in the side, causing Dreamer to rolled onto his stomach. Machetti then sat on Dreamer's back and hooked the golf club under Dreamer's chin, then pulled back. Pain shot through Dreamer's body as he screamed in pain, but he wouldn't give up, he refused! Machetti glared down at Dreamer and remembered last week when Lashley didn't tap out, even though he was locked in the sharpshooter. People just refused to tap out these days.

But despite Dreamer's refusal to tap out, Machetti felt him fading. While Dreamer was originally thrashing around on the ground, trying to push Machetti off of him, now his movements were getting slower and slower, until they just stopped all together. Machetti felt Dreamer's head start to sag and knew he had him. But instead of releasing the hold, Machetti pulled back on the golf club even harder, causing it to bend around Dreamer's neck. Machetti did eventually release the hold and placed the golf club on the ground next to him.

Machetti then rolled Dreamer onto his back and went for the pin, one… two… NO! Suddenly the golf club came in contact with Machetti's skull, knocking him off of Dreamer and onto his back. In a moment of desperation, Dreamer had reached out and felt the golf club next to him, he used that to his advantage and managed to get Machetti off of him. Dreamer held onto the golf club then pushed it down into the ground and used it to push himself up off of the ground. Once on his feet Dreamer held up the golf club and looked at it. It was now bent and clearly no one would be using it to golf ever again.

Dreamer shrugged then tossed the golf club to the side before walking back over to Machetti. Machetti had managed to get back to his feet, thanks to the ring apron, but was holding the side of his head gingerly. Dreamer stalked over to Machetti and punched him in the face, knocking Machetti back a few steps. But Machetti came back with a punch of his own, knocking Dreamer backwards. But Dreamer then came back and slapped Machetti hard across the chest, causing Machetti to stumble backwards and grab the ring apron to keep himself up. Dreamer stayed on the attack, and drove his knee into Machetti's gut.

Then Tommy grabbed Machetti's hair and pulled his head back, then slammed it down to the ring apron. Dreamer pulled Machetti's head back up then followed up with a series of head-butts. Machetti would have been knocked to the ground by now, but Dreamer was holding him up. Tommy then whipped Machetti across the side of the ring, and Machetti only stopped when his head came in contact with the steel ring post. Machetti's head was knocked backwards while the rest of his body kept going, causing Machetti to land hard on his back.

Dreamer ran over to Machetti and pulled him to his feet, then he ran with Machetti and only release his hold on Machetti when they were inches from the announce table. Dreamer stopped but Machetti kept going and went flying across the table and landed in a heap between Tazz and Joey Styles. Dreamer turned around and raised his arms into the air and the fans started chanting **_Drea-mer, Drea-mer!_**

Dreamer waited and eventually Machetti pulled himself to his feet. But he now had a gash on his forehead and was bleeding, due to his contact with the ring post. Machetti while standing next to Tazz heard him comment about the blood, so Machetti turned and slapped Tazz across the face. Tazz yanked off his headphones and stood up, knocking his chair backwards. Machetti was taller than Tazz by two inches, but Tazz wasn't backing down.

Tazz was pissed and went after Machetti and started brawling with him. Machetti fought back causing Joey Styles to get up and run away from the two of them. Tazz ended up taking control with a head-butt, then he grabbed Machetti by the side and snapped his hips, TAZZPLEX THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!! Machetti was out cold on the broken remains of the announce table. Tazz then stepped backwards, went to his chair and rolled it back to where it was, then Tazz sat down while glaring at Machetti. The fans were going crazy some were chanting **_E…C… Dub,_ **while others were chanting **_Thank You Tazz!_**

Dreamer smirked at Tazz then walked over to Machetti, got down on the ground and hooked Machetti's leg for the pin, but before the three count could be made Kevin Thorn came from the crowd and smashed Dreamer in the side with his cane. Dreamer was knocked off of Machetti while Thorn stood tall. Thorn then walked over to Dreamer and pulled him to his feet, then Thorn put Dreamer in powerbomb position, then hoisted him up into the air and brought him back down with the Crucifix Powerbomb. Thorn smirked down Dreamer then he walked over to Machetti and dragged him over to Dreamer and draped Machetti's arm over Dreamer's chest.

The referee was about to make the count when Tazz got back up and pulled Machetti off of Dreamer. Thorn didn't like that one bit and went after Tazz with his cane, but Tazz ducked under and then grabbed Thorn from behind and locked in the Tazmission. Tazz then fell to his back and choked out Thorn until his wasn't moving, then Tazz pulled Thorn up to his feet and threw him over the barricade and into the crowd. Tazz then walked back to his chair and sat down. Joey Styles looked at Tazz with a mixture of awe, respect, and adoration.

Machetti and Dreamer were finally moving and had managed to get to their feet. The gash on Machetti's head had grown and now blood was trickling down his forehead to the bridge of his nose. Machetti charged at Dreamer, but Tommy side-stepped Machetti, causing Machetti to run passed him and towards the ring apron. Machetti put on the breaks at the last second, but Dreamer suddenly came from behind and hit Machetti with a neckbreaker.

Dreamer then stepped over Machetti and lifted the ring apron and looked under it for another weapon. Dreamer dug under there for a while but eventually pulled out… a cheese grater! Dreamer smiled evilly then walked over to Machetti and placed the grater at his forehead. Dreamer then used the cheese grater and grated Machetti's forehead causing Machetti to scream loudly in pain as the skin on his forehead was torn by the metal. When Tommy finally stopped Machetti's entire forehead was covered with blood. The blood then dripped down into Machetti's eyes, half of his face was died crimson from the blood.

Dreamer smirked then placed the cheese grater on the ground and got to his feet. Dreamer then went to pulled Machetti up to his feet but Machetti suddenly raked Dreamer's eyes, then Machetti quickly reached down and grabbed the cheese grater and bashed Tommy in the head with it. Dreamer fell on his back and Machetti went down after him and started smashing the cheese grater into Tommy's forehead repeatedly. The metal on the cheese grater pricked and Tommy's forehead and split it open, and Machetti didn't stop until Tommy was bleeding profusely. Machetti then tossed the cheese grater, which was now covered in blood, to the side.

Machetti got to his feet and pulled Dreamer up as well, then Machetti ran while holding Dreamer in a side headlock and rammed Tommy's head into the steel ring post. But suddenly Sandman's music started to play! Machetti looked up in shock and started frantically searching the arena. Machetti eventually spotted Sandman while he was running down the steps. Sandman stopped briefly to pop open a beer can and chug it. But then Sandman jumped the barricade and came after Machetti while brandishing his Singapore cane.

Sandman swung his cane and Machetti went to duck, but that turned out to be a fake and once Machetti had moved Sandman really swung his cane and smashed it one Machetti's head, knocking him down to the ground. Both Machetti and Dreamer were now down so Sandman reached into his pocket and pulled out a beer can. Sandman popped the top and started chugging, but suddenly Marcus Cor Von hopped the barrier and nailed Sandman with the pounce. Sandman hit the ground hard and as out cold.

Cor Von smirked then turned to Tommy Dreamer. Cor Von walked over to Dreamer and pulled him to his feet, but suddenly Dreamer raked Cor Von's eyes and then planted him with the Dreamer DDT. Cor Von was out cold! Dreamer got to his feet and raise his arms into the air, but was suddenly blasted in the back of the head by Sandman's Singapore cane. Machetti held the cane in one hand and smirked down at Dreamer. Machetti then tossed the cane to the side and grabbed Dreamer and pulled him to his feet. Machetti then dragged Dreamer over to the ring and rolled him inside. But instead of going in Machetti lifted then ring apron and pulled out a yellow triangle 'yield' sign.

Machetti held the sign and slid into the ring after Tommy and for the first time in the match, both superstars were in the ring. Machetti got to his feet and lifted the yield sign up above his head then smashed it down on Dreamer's back. Machetti continued smashing Tommy with the sign until it was almost bent at a ninety degree angle. Machetti dropped the sign and reached down and pulled Dreamer to his feet. But suddenly Dreamer nailed Machetti with a head-butt, and then another, and another.

Dreamer then hoisted Machetti up onto his shoulders, then drove Machetti's head down onto the yield sign for the Spiccoli Driver. Dreamer then went for the pin, one… two… ELIJAH BURKE BREAKS IT UP! Burke pulled Dreamer up to his feet then punched him in the mouth and took him down. Dreamer fought back up, but again was popped in the mouth by Burke and was knocked to the ground. Burke then went after Dreamer and started stomping on him, until the fans started cheering.

Burke turned around when RVD suddenly hit him with a spinning wheel kick and knocked him to the ground. The fans went crazy and started chanting **_R, V, D, R, V, D! _**Burke rolled out of the ring and stood with Marcus Cor Von, who had just gotten up to his feet. RVD shrugged then did the 'ROB… VAN… DAM' taunt by pointing to himself, which the fans shouted along with him, then he ran and jumped over the top rope and took down both Cor Von and Burke with a suicide dive.

This left Machetti and Tommy Dreamer alone in the ring. Machetti fought to his feet and pulled Dreamer up to his feet. But then Machetti took Dreamer and bent him over the middle rope. Machetti lifted up his leg and pressed it down on Tommy's back, pressing Dreamer's stomach down against the middle rope. Machetti eventually reached around Dreamer and then pulled back his head so that the back of Tommy's neck was being pulled against the top rope. Machetti then pressed Tommy's back with his foot and pulled back on Dreamer's head with his hands.

Dreamer thrashed and screamed in pain, but then brought back his elbow and drove it in to Machetti's stomach. Dreamer then went wild and alternated elbows driving the hard bone into Machetti's stomach. Dreamer continued this until he felt Machetti's hold on him breaking, then Dreamer pushed Machetti off of him and turned to face him, but suddenly Machetti poked Dreamer in the eyes then nailed him with a Flat-Liner. Machetti smirked, just like that it was over. Machetti then went for the pin on Dreamer but it was broken up when Sabu came and smashed a chair over Machetti's back. The fans went crazy and started chanting **_Sa-bu, sa-bu!_**

Sabu dragged Machetti off of Dreamer and laid him in the middle of the ring. Then Sabu unfolded the chair in his hand and placed it halfway between Machetti and the ropes. Sabu then ran to the rope, bounced off of them, ran, jumped over Machetti, jumped onto the chair, jumped off of the chair and onto the top rope… but was suddenly grabbed by Matt Striker, who pulled Sabu off of the top rope and tossed him down to the floor. The fans then started chanting **_Stri-ker Sucks, Stri-ker sucks!_**

Striker smirked then got in the ring and went after Dreamer and started viciously stomping on him. Then Striker pulled Dreamer to his feet and bent him over, Striker placed his leg over Dreamer's head… and nailed the Golden Rule! Striker raised his arms into the air to celebrate, but was suddenly knocked down with a clothesline from Balls Mahoney. Striker got back up to his feet but then Balls went off on him and did his punch combo, while the fans did the **_Balls_** chant along with it.

Striker was knocked down to the ground and Balls lifted him then rolled him out of the ring. Balls went over to Dreamer and pulled him to his feet, then he told Dreamer to hold Machetti while he went and got the chair that Sabu had left in the ring. Dreamer lifted Machetti and held him from behind while Balls grabbed the chair. Balls measured up Machetti for a chair shot, but at the last second Machetti ducked down, causing Balls to smashed Dreamer across the face with the chair.

Balls couldn't believe what he just did and stared at Dreamer in shock, but then Machetti sprung to his feet and quickly kicked Balls in the balls. Machetti then pulled the chair away from Balls, then smashed it across Balls' head, knocking the ECW Original out cold. Machetti then rolled Balls across the ring and then kicked him under the bottom rope and down to the floor.

Once again Machetti and Tommy Dreamer were left alone in the ring. Machetti was bleeding and had blood all over his face due to the cheese grater. Tommy had the same thing but was currently on the ground. Machetti ran over to Dreamer, and when he got close, jumped up into the air, did a back-flip and landed on Tommy for a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti went for the pin one… two… DREAMER KICKS OUT!

The fans are going insane they are really into the match. Both competitors are giving it all they've got AND all of the other ECW Originals had just made cameos. No one knew what would happen next. Both Machetti and Dreamer's faces were completely red and covered with blood, both men were pushing past the endurance of a normal human. Machetti got to his feet and got out of the ring. Machetti lifted the apron and pulled out a ladder, it wasn't a huge one, but was about ten feet. Machetti slid the ladder into the ring then got in after it. But suddenly Dreamer ran at Machetti and took him down with a running clothesline.

Dreamer then picked Machetti up and positioned him over his shoulder for a scoop slam, then Tommy slammed Machetti back-first down onto the ladder. Dreamer then went to the corner and climbed onto the top rope, then came off with an elbow drop, right to Machetti's stomach, driving him down into the ladder. Dreamer rolled Machetti off of the ladder and went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two and a half.

Dreamer got up and pulled Machetti to his feet, then whipped him into the corner. Tommy then went to the ladder and picked it up, then he leaned it against Machetti in the corner. Dreamer then backed up, and then ran at full speed towards Machetti, Dreamer jumped up looking to dropkick the ladder into Machetti, but suddenly Machetti pushed the ladder, knocked Dreamer to the ground with the ladder on top of him. Machetti grabbed the rope on either side of him then climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti then jumped off and landed on the ladder for a leg drop, crushing Tommy underneath it.

Machetti rolled the ladder off of Dreamer then went for the pin, but Dreamer just kicked out. The fans cheered loudly, but Machetti couldn't believe it. Machetti shook his head then got up and picked the ladder up off of the ground. Machetti then took the ladder and leaned it against the corner, then Machetti went over to Tommy and pulled him to his feet. Machetti then ran with Dreamer and rammed him shoulder first against the ladder. Machetti let go of Tommy, and let him lean against the ladder for support.

Machetti then got out of the ring and onto the ring apron, then climbed around the outside and climbed onto the top rope. Machetti then held the top of the ladder as Tommy pushed himself off of the ladder and to his feet. But then Machetti pushed the ladder into Dreamer, then jumped off of the top rope and spread his legs, Machetti landed on the ladder with a Seated Senton, knocking it downwards and crushing Tommy underneath it. Machetti then pulled the ladder off of Tommy and went for the pin, one… two… DREAMER KICKS OUT!

Machetti was starting to get really angry, what did he have to do to put this guy away? Machetti got to his feet and then started stomping the hell out of Dreamer, then jumped up and landed across Dreamer's face with a standing leg drop. Machetti then pulled himself to his feet and got out of the ring. Machetti then pulled up the ring apron, dug underneath, then came out with a table. Machetti slid the table into the ring then got in after it.

Machetti got to his feet and picked up the table then walked over to Dreamer and smashed the end of the table into his stomach. Machetti repeated this a few more times, before taking the table and setting it up in the middle of the ring. Machetti then grabbed Dreamer and pulled him up off of the mat, then dragged him over to the table and laid him down on it.

Machetti then went over to the ladder and set it up next to the table. Machetti then started climbing the ladder and once at the top he glared down at Dreamer. But suddenly Dreamer got to his feet. While standing on the table, Dreamer jumped over to the ladder and ended up landed half-way up it on the side opposite Machetti. Dreamer climbed up the ladder all the way to the top then he and Machetti started trading hard soup bone on top of the ladder.

But Machetti suddenly took advantage by raking Dreamer's eyes, then Machetti went crazy on Dreamer hitting forearms, punches, elbow smashes, and head-butts. Machetti then climbed up to the rung just below the top then pulled Dreamer up with him. Machetti then hoisted Dreamer up, looking to hit him with the Flat-Liner and smash him through the table below, but suddenly Dreamer started drilling Machetti with right hands, Machetti fell backwards and both men went crashing through the table. The fans went wild and started chanting **_E…C…Dub! E…C…Dub!_**

But then all of the New Breed extremists and the ECW Originals who had interfered before got in the ring. Striker, Burke, Thorn, and Cor Von pulled Machetti off of the table and pulled him to his feet, while Van Dam, Sabu, Mahoney, and Sandman did the same for Dreamer. The line was drawn, the New Breed was on one side of the ring and the ECW Originals were on the other, the two sides then charged at each other and that started a huge brawl. Van Dam pair off with Cor Von, Sabu paired off with Striker, Sandman fought with Kevin Thorn, while Balls fought with Elijah Burke. This left the match's original participants facing off in the middle of the brawl.

Machetti and Dreamer traded punches and brawled in the middle of the ring, while the other extremists ended up brawling into the corners. Each pair had their own corner, then Dreamer suddenly shouted "E…C… F'n…Dub!" That was the code work because at that moment Van Dam, Sabu, Sandman, and Mahoney landed a kick to the groin on their opponents, then the Originals all whipped their opponents into the middle of the ring. Dreamer dropped down and all of the new breed extremists smashed into Machetti. The five superstars fell and landed in a pile in the middle of the ring. The Originals then led the fans in an **_E…C…Dub_**chant.

By the time the originals were done the five New Breed extremists had pulled themselves to their feet. Then the five New Breeders charged at their previous opponents and the huge ten-man brawl continued. But suddenly Machetti kicked Dreamer in the balls, then he shoved Sandman and Kevin Thorn, who were battling near the ropes, and knocked both extremists over the top rope, out of the ring, and down to the floor.

Dreamer pulled himself to his feet and saw what Machetti had done, then nodded and smirked. Machetti and Dreamer then went crazy and cleared everyone out of the ring until only the two of them remained. This prompted the fans to start chanting **_This… Match…Rocks!_** Every last inch of Dreamer and Machetti's faces were covered in blood, some of which probably wasn't even their own. The mat as well had a few dark red stains on it. Both men were pushing it to the limit. Machetti and Dreamer nodded at each other then charged and met in the middle of the ring, and started exchanging punches.

Dreamer started coming out on top and managed to back Machetti into the rope, but Machetti suddenly dropped down while grabbed Dreamer's shoulders and ended up pulling Dreamer down neck-first onto the top rope. Dreamer's head snapped backwards and Machetti let go of him and let him fall backwards to the mat, then Machetti hooked Dreamer's leg and went for the pin, but Dreamer kicked out just before three. The fans cheered loudly but Machetti couldn't believe it.

Machetti got to his feet and grabbed the previously discarded chair, Machetti then unfolded the chair and set it up in the middle of the ring. Then Machetti went back to Dreamer, who had gotten to his feet. Machetti was about to grab Tommy, when Dreamer popped Machetti in the jaw for a surprise punch. Dreamer then ran at Machetti and tackled him to the ground then started raining down hard right hands on the opened wound on Machetti's forehead.

Dreamer got off of Machetti and pulled him to his feet, but Machetti suddenly poked Dreamer in the eyes then Machetti shoved Dreamer back into the ropes, Tommy bounced off and Machetti caught him as he came back and planted him with a Flat-Liner, driving Dreamer's head down into the seat of the steal chair in the process.

Dreamer's neck was jarred at a sickening angle, but Machetti didn't seem to care at all. Machetti got to his feet and lifted his arms into the air, but was met with deafening boos from the crowd. Machetti shook his head, then flipped off the fans, causing the boos to get even louder, but at least now they had a reason to boo him. Machetti pulled Dreamer off of the chair and rolled him onto his back. Machetti then pressed his foot to Dreamer's chest and went for the pin.

But as the referee went to make the count Mick Foley, or Cactus Jack, suddenly came from under the ring and got in the ring. The crowd cheered loudly, then Cactus came from behind and nailed Machetti in the back of the head with Barbie. The fans cheered loudly and started chanting **_Cac-tus, Cac-tus!_** Cactus Jack dropped Barbie and then did the Bang-Bang gesture. Then Cactus lifted Machetti back up to his feet, hooked both of his arms and planted him with a Double Arm DDT. Cactus rolled Machetti onto his back then walked over to Dreamer and dragged him over to Machetti. Cactus Jack then draped Tommy Dreamer's arm over the unmoving Machetti, then got out of the ring.

The referee shrugged then made the count, one…two…THREE! TOMMY DREAMER WINS!! Dreamer heard his music playing and managed to get up to his feet, "Here is your winner and STILL the Innovator of Violence... Tommy Dreamer!" announced Justin Roberts. The fans were cheering like mad and started chanting **_Thank You Tom-my!_**Dreamer smiled then bowed to the fans before leaving the ring and heading to the back to the loudest ovation in ECW since being brought back as the third brand.

But then Machetti was left alone in the ring, he eventually started moving and heard Dreamer's music playing. He suddenly realized what this meant. HE LOST! And even worse, he had to leave ECW, for good. The fans realized this too and then started singing/chanting, **_na na na na, na na na na, hey, hey, hey, good bye! _**Machetti couldn't believe it and started flipping out. He grabbed the abandoned chair and then smashed it against the steel ring post.

Machetti then threw the chair across the ring before getting out of the ring. The fans were chanting even louder now as Machetti screamed as he made his was up the ramp. Machetti stood at the top of the stage and stared out at the fans. There wasn't a single fan in the building wasn't chanting or singing that God damned song! Machetti took a deep breath, wiped the blood from his eyes, then he raised both of his hands and used his two middle fingers to flip off the crowd. The boos were deafening. Machetti then turned his back and walked through the ECW curtain, for the last time. And with that ECW went off the air.

**---x---**

That was quite possibly the longest match I have done and this is the longest chapter I have done. I hope you enjoyed it.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	58. Royal Refusal

**Chapter Fifty-Eight: A Royal Refusal**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Phoenix Arizona and Umaga had just destroyed Jeff Hardy in an Intercontinental Title match. Once the ring was emptied Machetti's theme song hit and he made his way down to the ring wearing a green button down dress shirt and a pair of black pants. In one of Machetti's hands was a live mic and in the other, was a clip board.

Machetti got in the ring and stood there fuming for a moment. "Mick Foley!" Machetti finally shouted, "You claim you're trying to help me! But last week you cost me my spot on the ECW roster and any chance I have of reclaiming the championship that was unjustly taken from me. And now I bet you and all of these morons in the crowd think I'm going to challenge Mick Foley to a match, right?" Machetti paused and the fans cheered, most of them wanted to see a Machetti/Mick Foley match. Machetti smirked and started walking around the ring, "and I bet you guys think I'm going to fly off the handle and challenge Mick Foley to a match at Wrestlemania…" Again Machetti paused and the fans cheered, that was what most of them were expecting. "And I bet you're expecting me to get bumped on the head so that Mick and Maria can '_bring me back to normal'_." Again the fans cheered.

"Well guess what… you're wrong," said Machetti, causing the fans to start booing, as he showed off the clipboard in his hand. "You see, this little piece of paper has solved all of my Mick Foley-related problems." Machetti took that moment to pause and held the clipboard in front of him.

"This is the new version of my contract. You see after Mick Foley cost me my match against Tommy Dreamer, my contract was rewritten so that I was not permitted to wrestle on the ECW brand. But while the Board of Directors was working over my contact I called in a favor. You see, the WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon himself, owes me a favor. Now you may have to strain to remember, but previously on ECW I've been a member of the New Breed, and was thus helping Vince clean up ECW."

The fans started booing at the mention of the New Breed and an **_E…C…Dub _**chant started. "Alright shut the hell up!" snapped Machetti, "now anyway. I asked Mr. McMahon go down there while my contract was being revised and he graciously added a small clause for me. To sum it up it says; I do not have to face Mick Foley or any of his personas in a match unless _I _decide I want to. And I DON"T want to. So that pretty much means, I will NOT be facing Mick Foley at 'Mania and I will NOT be facing him at any time before or after that. Foley, you can NOT face me in an officially sanctioned match and if anything else happens involving you and I, Vince McMahon has all the rights to fire you. AGAIN! I REFUSE to deal with you, and I REFUSE to get my hands dirty by wrestling a piece of crap like you!" The boos from the crowd were deafening all of them wanted to see Machetti get his ass kicked by Foley, but in one move Machetti had gotten rid of all chance of that happening.

"Hey Machetti," said King, who had stood up at the announce table and was holding a mic, "as best I can tell, you're afraid of facing Mick Foley, because you know he'll beat your ass. But if you don't want to face Foley, how about you and I finish what we started last week. That way I can beat the hell out of you instead. So Machetti, how about you and I face off TONIGHT, right here in Phoenix Arizona!!"

The fans who had originally been booing due to Machetti refusing to fight Mick Foley started cheering. At least someone was going to beat the hell out of Machetti. "Listen up old timer," said Machetti, "you can't beat me, hell, you couldn't beat an egg at your old age. But if you want to dust off your wrestling gear and face me in the match, I'd be willing to kick your ass. I just can't be held responsible for anything that happens to you in the match. I know all of these fans don't want to see you break anything before your Hall of Fame induction."

The fans then proceeded to boo the hell out of Machetti but then they started up a **_Jerry _**chant. Machetti got out of the ring and stood in front of the announce table. Machetti and King had an intense stare down. J.R. got up and held King back so he didn't do anything yet. Machetti then did the 'I…kill…you' gesture to Lawler and then _Step Up_ hit. Machetti then turned and walked back around the ring and headed to the back. Machetti versus Jerry 'the King' Lawler was officially slated for later on in the show.

**---x---**

The Masterlock Challenge had just ended and Machetti was shown backstage in his wrestling gear getting ready for his match with King. But suddenly Machetti looked up with a surprised look on his face and non other than Smackdown superstar Finlay walked on screen.

"What are you doing here?" asked Machetti.

"I'm here to ask you for a favor," said Finlay.

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Machetti.

"Well, you may know that I'm facing the Undertaker on Smackdown on Friday right?" asked Finlay.

"Yeah, I've heard," said Machetti, "what's this have to do with me?"

"Well you see, Hornswoggle and I need to go to Hornswoggle's sister's wedding," explained Finlay, "so neither of us is going to be there."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Machetti.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd take my place in the match," said Finlay, "no one on Smackdown has accepted so I decided to ask someone on another brand. You were of course the first superstar that came to mind."

"Let me get this straight," said Machetti, "you want me, to take your spot and wrestle the Undertaker for you."

"Yeah," answered Finlay.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked Machetti, "he's the Undertaker! And it's getting close to WrestleMania, you know he's going to be in great shape and he's going to be looking to send a message to Batista. I don't want to be the one who he uses to send it."

"Well there's that," said Finlay, "but if you were to help me out. Maybe you could say I owe you a favor. I hear you are having some troubles with Mick Foley, I could talk to some of the boys and make sure he doesn't appear on the show."

"So what you're saying is, if I wrestle Undertaker for you. You'll make sure Foley doesn't come to the show?" asked Machetti.

"Exactly," answered Finlay, "what do you think?"

"You know you've come to the right person," said Machetti, "I think I'm just crazy enough to do it."

"You will?" asked Finlay, "great, thanks a bunch! I owe you one."

"No problem, I guess," said Machetti, "but we'll see what happens in the match."

"Alright, I'll leave you to get ready for your match," said Finlay, "I've got to tell Hornswoggle you've accepted."

Finlay left Machetti standing there on his own. "Machetti versus the Undertaker," Machetti said to himself, "I like it."

(A/N: I know it's not the best way to have Machetti worked into a match with the Undertaker, but I did promise I Machetti/Taker match and I intend to keep that promise. Bet you thought I forgot didn't you?)

**---x---**

The Falls Count Anywhere Women's Championship match had ended and Zack was sitting backstage with Mick Foley and Maria, who had just come from the Women's Locker room.

"Alright," said Mick, "now this is Wrestlemania and I want to leave a lasting impression like I did last year."

"And this is my first Wrestlemania, so I want to leave an impression period," said Zack, "I mean it is in my home town."

"You know you're going to have to show us around before and after the show," said Maria.

"Yeah, we'll get to that when it gets closer," Zack said a little apprehensively, "so Mick, how do you want this to go?"

"Well I was thinking, long, bloody, and it needs to have many memorable spots," said Mick.

"Alright," said Zack as he held his hands to his head and thought for a moment. "Are you opposed to doing stuff with ladders?"

"Well it needs to be really unique," said Mick, "there's already going to be an eight man ladder match."

"I know," answered Zack, "but maybe we can take a page out of Old HBK's book and pull out an even bigger ladder. Like a twenty or thirty foot one. Cause the ones they're using for the Money in the Bank match are only ten or fifteen feet."

"Do you have anything specific you wanted to do?" asked Mick, "I'm just telling you right now. I'm not as aerodynamic as you are.

"I figured," comment Zack as a smirk appeared on his face, "but I have a few cool spots in mind already."

Zack, Mick, and Maria continued discussing the match until it was time for Zack to leave for his match with King. "I think we've already got something good," commented Zack as he got up, "I'll see you guys later."

**---x---**

Lillian Garcia and Jerry Lawler were already in the ring. King was wearing blue and white wrestling gear and was eagerly awaiting his chance to beat some sense into Machetti. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, in the ring, from Memphis Tennessee, weighing in at two hundred and forty three pounds… Jerry 'the King' Lawler!"

King stood in the ring and raised his arms into the air, earning him a loud chorus of cheers from the fans. A **_Jerry_** chant started but I was quickly silenced when a loud beeping started. The beeping got faster and faster until it was one solid beep and then a loud explosion of green fireworks and smoke went off on the stage. _Step Up_ hit as Machetti came walking out from the explosion, wearing his usual green and black wrestling gear.

"And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and twelve pounds… Machetti!" Machetti walked down to the ring to a loud chorus of boos, but Machetti simply shook them off and pulled out his black bandana and tied it on his head. The ring bell rang as Machetti got in the ring and faced off with Lawler. Machetti and Lawler started off with a lock up, but Lawler suddenly pulled free and blasted Machetti in the jaw with a hard right hand. Lawler still had one hell of a punch.

Machetti stumbled backwards a bit and held his hand to his jaw, then he charged at Jerry, who caught Machetti with a hip toss and flipped him onto his back. King then jumped up into the air and landed fist-first on Machetti's face for a fist drop. Lawler then went for the quick pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

Lawler got back up and lifted Machetti back up to his feet. Then Jerry whipped Machetti across the ring and caught him as he came back with a back body drop. Machetti rolled around on the mat and clutched his back while the fans started a **_Jerry_** chant. Lawler taunted for the fans before going after Machetti, who was now sitting against the turnbuckle. Lawler ran at Machetti and hit him in the face with a running knee.

Then Lawler stepped back and dragged Machetti back into the middle of the ring. King lifted Machetti up to his feet then hoisted him up into the air and slammed him back-first down to the mat for a vertical suplex. Lawler then got down on Machetti and started driving his right hand into Machetti's forehead. King punched Machetti relentlessly and only stopped when the referee scolded him for using excessive closed fist punches.

Jerry got off of Machetti, stepped backwards and taunted for the crowd. The fans cheered loudly and started a **_Machetti Sucks_** chant. King continued taunting while Machetti crawled over to the ropes and pulled himself back to his feet. King turned back around and Machetti staggered over to him. But King nailed Machetti in the face with a hard right hand, causing Machetti to stumble backwards. But Machetti came back with a right hand of his own, right to the kisser.

But Jerry came back and punched Machetti in the face again, causing him to drop to his knee. Lawler taunted Machetti, who got back to his feet and swung at him. But Jerry moved out of the way and ducked Machetti's punch. Then Lawler grabbed Machetti's arm and whipped him into a corner. King then ran at Machetti and nailed him with a clothesline into the turnbuckle.

Lawler then climbed up onto the middle rope and then started raining down right hands on Machetti's forehead. The fans cheered and counted along with King. **_One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…_** but as Lawler's fist was coming down for the tenth punch Machetti suddenly shoved him knocking Jerry off of the middle rope and causing him to land hard back-first on the mat.

King rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Meanwhile Machetti stayed back in the corner and shook the cobwebs out of his head, and then he ran over to Jerry and dropkicked him in the ribs. Jerry rolled across the ring and came to a stop by the ropes. Machetti walked over to King and grabbed his head then he placed King head across the bottom rope and pressed his foot down on the back of King's head, effectively choking him on the bottom rope.

The referee came over and yelled at Machetti to stop choking Lawler. But Machetti turned to the referee while continuing to choke Jerry and shouted, "I've got a five count!" The referee then began counting to five and Machetti only stopped choking Jerry when the referee was about to count five. Machetti removed his foot from Jerry's head and stepped back. Then Machetti reached down and grabbed Lawler by the ankle and dragged him back into the middle of the ring.

Machetti then walked over near King's face and kicked him hard in the side of the head. The fans started booing and the referee came over and yelled at Machetti. Machetti shrugged then pulled Jerry up to his feet. Machetti then ran with Lawler and smashed his head down into the top turnbuckle when they reached it. Machetti smirked then dragged Jerry backwards and rammed him shoulder first into the ring post.

King stayed where he was and leaned against the ring post. Meanwhile Machetti smirked and got out of the ring and climbed up onto the top rope. Once on the top rope Machetti jumped off of the top rope and took down Jerry with a sunset flip. While the referee went down to count the pin Machetti maneuvered himself and placed his feet on the bottom rope. But for once, the referee noticed a superstar's feet on the ropes and stopped counting.

The referee yelled at Machetti for using an illegal pin. This prompted Machetti to get off of Lawler and started arguing with the referee. But while they were arguing, Lawler came from behind and caught Machetti with a roll up. The referee quickly went down to count the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two and a half. The fans booed at Machetti for kicked out, but Machetti just shook his head as he and King pulled themselves to their feet.

Lawler came after Machetti and immediately nailed him with a hard right hand, but Machetti came back and raked King's eyes, causing Jerry to stumble blindly backwards. Machetti smirked then ran at Lawler and nailed him with a lightning fast enzuigiri. Lawler fell down to the mat on his face so Machetti rolled him onto his back and went for a pin, but Jerry kicked out at the two count, earning a cheer from the fans.

Machetti got to his feet and shook his head then grabbed Jerry and pulled him up to his feet. Machetti whipped Lawler into the corner, then ran at him and nailed him with a running dropkick, causing Jerry to slide down and lean against the bottom turnbuckle. Machetti then took a few steps backwards, then ran at Jerry and dropkicked him in the face, causing King's head to be rammed back into the steel ring post.

Machetti smirked then pulled King back up to his feet, then Machetti shoved King backwards into the corner, causing a loud thud when Jerry's back made contact with the turnbuckle. Machetti then stepped forward and lifted King up so he was sitting on the top turnbuckle, then Machetti jumped up onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it and wrapped his legs around King's head. Then Machetti fell back and sent Jerry flying across the ring with a super hurricurana.

King landed hard on his back in the middle of the ring as Machetti got off of the mat and climbed back onto the top rope. Machetti smirked and waited for Lawler to pull himself back to his feet. Lawler ran at Machetti, but Machetti jumped up and spring-boarded off of the top rope. Machetti back flipped in mid air and caught Jerry's head on the way down and drove it down to the mat for a Shooting Star Press DDT. Machetti rolled King onto his back and pressed his hands down onto Jerry's chest. The referee began the count but somehow King kicked out at the very last second.

The fans cheered loudly and stood up to applaud Lawler's resilience. Machetti couldn't believe King kicked out and went for another pin, but this time he hooked both of Jerry's legs. But again at the very last second, King kicked out! Machetti got up and shouted at the referee for counting too slow, but the referee shouted back that he always counted at the same speed.

Machetti glared at the referee then turned back to King. Machetti then ran forward, jumped up into the air and landed on King for a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti then hooked Jerry's leg and went for the pin, but Lawler just kicked out , earning him a loud cheer from the fans.

Machetti looked down at Lawler in shock. He was starting to wonder what he had to do to beat this guy. Then Machetti decided to do something different. Machetti got to his feet, and then pulled Jerry up to his feet as well. Machetti then lowered his shoulder and lifted King up and onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry position. Machetti the shot King up into the air and dropped down onto his back and brought in his knees. King came down and landed gut-first on both of Machetti's knees. Machetti smirked then as King rolled off of him and onto his back, then Machetti went for the pin, one…two…thr… KING KICKS OUT!!

The fans are standing in their seats, almost everyone in the arena is cheering King on. J.R. is practically having convulsions back at the announce table. Machetti shook his head then sat King up and locked in a sleeper hold. Machetti clinched in the hold and applied as much pressure as possible. If he couldn't pin King, he'd make him tap. Lawler struggled in the sleeper as Machetti applied as much pressure as he could but was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

But then it started. Some of the fans started chanting **_Jer-ry, Jer-ry_**. Slowly the chant got louder and louder and faster and faster until practically everyone was on their feet chanting and cheering for the King. Lawler heard the fans chanting and found his adrenalin and found that he now had a lot more motivation. Machetti felt King's struggles grow until King managed to elbow Machetti in the stomach.

The chant was still getting louder as King continually drove his elbow into Machetti's stomach and eventually managed to fight his way onto one knee. The fans started getting even louder when they realized King could actually get out of this. So Lawler kept fighting, he drove his elbow into Machetti's stomach, over and over until he was finally up on his feet.

The fans were in a frenzy everyone was cheering for King. Lawler was now on a vertical base, but Machetti still had the sleeper locked in from behind. King struggled and managed to lift Machetti up into the air, but as he was lifted Machetti took his legs and wrapped them around King's waist, then continued to apply pressure to the sleeper hold. King stumbled around the ring, his face was bright red as he desperately tried to get Machetti off of him.

But then King stopped in the middle of the ring and reached behind him to grab Machetti. King then popped his hips and flipped Machetti over his head and onto his back. Machetti landed back-first on the mat and King shook his head and regained his bearings then he ran at Machetti, who was getting up, and took him down with a clothesline. Machetti got back up but King took him down with a second clothesline.

King then reached down and lifted Machetti to his feet. Then King lifted Machetti up into the air and slammed him down to the mat back-first with a scoop slam. Jerry then stood by Machetti's head and jumped up into the air, then came down fist-first for a fist drop. King went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two. King shrugged then pulled Machetti back up to his feet, whipped him into the ropes and caught him with a hip toss as he came back.

The fans were cheering loudly. King was gaining momentum and was showing no sign of stopping. King grabbed Machetti by the hair and pulled him up to his feet, then King kicked Machetti in the stomach and planted him with a DDT. With Machetti down King took this oppurtunity to walk over to a corner and climb up onto the middle rope. King raised his arms into the air and got a loud cheer from the fans, then King jumped off looking for the diving fist drop. But at the last second, Machetti rolled out of the way, causing King to crash and burn.

Machetti pulled himself up to his feet then grabbed King and whipped him into the ropes. Machetti then caught King when he came back and hoisted him up into the air, and then slammed him face-first down to the mat with the Flat-Liner. The fans loud cheers turned to deafening boos as Machetti got back to his feet and walked over to the corner. Machetti smirked and climbed up onto the top rope, looking to finish off King a Springboard Shooting Star Press…

Suddenly the sound of a car crash echoed through the arena as Mick Foley's music hit. Foley and Maria then walked through the curtain and came out on stage. "Hi Machetti!" Maria greeted him.

"You know," said Mick, "Maria and I were backstage when you made your little 'announcement.' And I discovered a loop hole in that new clause in your contract." Machetti turned and glared at King and Maria. There were no loop holes in the clause in his contract. What were they talking about.

"You see Machetti," explained Maria, "you said it says that Mick can't face you in a match unless YOU decide you want to."

"I guess what she means is," said Mick, "we'll just have to convince you. Oh, by the way, HAVE A NICE DAY!" At that moment King took Machetti by surprise and climbed up to the middle rope. King punched Machetti hard in the face with a hard right hand, then slammed him down to the mat with a superplex.

King then got back to his feet and went to the corner. King climbed up onto the middle rope, jumped off and drove his fist down onto Machetti's head for the diving fist drop. King then made the cover… one…two…THREE!! KING PINNED MACHETTI!!

Mick and Maria nodded at King before heading backstage. King's music played as he stood in the ring and celebrated his win. With that King received possibly the loudest ovation of the night. A huge **_Thank-You-King_** chant broke out. And soon everyone in the arena was chanting it. King took a bow and left the ring as raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

The show had ended and Zack was standing backstage with Mick and Maria. But as Zack was getting ready to leave the arena for the night Jerry Lawler came up to him. "Zack," said Jerry, "great job out there kid. I haven't had that much fun in ages."

"I had a good time too," laughed Zack, "looks like you've still got some life in there huh old timer?"

"You could say that," Jerry agreed, "but needless to say, I'm looking forward to possibly getting in the ring with you again. We had the crowd eating out of out hands and I think out match went better than the main event did."

"Well I'm when the day comes when we get in the ring together again, I'll be ready," said Zack, "but be sure to bring that right hand of yours. One of those punches really did a number on my jaw."

"Oh, you felt that one did you?" laughed King, "well I'll be sure to bring everything next time. See you around."

Jerry nodded to Maria, Mick, and Zack before heading off. Zack turned back to Maria and saw her looking at him with a smirk on her face. "What?" asked Zack.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you can go out there and have a great match with anybody," said Maria.

"Well, I don't want to sound arrogant but it's just something I picked up, and if given the time I can have a great match with anyone," said Zack.

"Even me?" asked Maria, as Mick glanced at her.

"Even you," said Zack, "wait, hold on. Where's this going?"

"No where," said Maria, "OH, there's Torrie, I've got to go!"

Maria ran off leaving Mick and Zack standing on their own. "Seriously kid," said Mick, "if you can get the crowd to cheer for Jerry the way you did, I have no doubt we'll steal the show at 'Mania."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Zack.

When Zack left the arena that night he had a huge smile on his face. He had just faced Jerry Lawler and had all of the fans standing in their seats. And now he was going to Smackdown to have a match with the Phenom. And Zack knew that both he and Mark were going to do everything they could to give the fans a great match.

**---x---**

Alright, so next chapter is Machetti versus the Undertaker. I'd also like to state for the record. Machetti WILL be facing Mick Foley at WrestleMania. Mick and Maria just have to convince him.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	59. Machetti vs the Undertaker

**Chapter Fifty-Nine: Machetti versus the Undertaker**

**---x---- **

It was Friday Night and Smackdown was just starting. Machetti and the Great Khali were shown arriving at the arena, but before they could go inside the two Raw superstars were met by a team of fifteen security guards.

"Move it or lose it boys," warned Machetti, "you should know why I'm here."

"We know why_ you're_ here," said one of the security guards, before turning to glance at Khali, "but what we're worried about is why _he's_ here."

"What? He's my traveling buddy," said Machetti, "Khali goes where I go, And seeing how I'm in unfamiliar territory, I'd say I need him here."

"Well we're under strict orders to make sure he doesn't get in the building," explained the guard, "after what he did to Kane two weeks ago he's banned from the arena."

Khali glared at the guard while Machetti smirked, "oh, and who's going to stop him from going in?" asked Machetti in a mocking tone, "you?"

"Our orders were to keep him from coming in by any means necessary," stated the guard.

Machetti smirked then turned to Khali, "this should be fun," whispered Machetti. With that the screen faded and the Smackdown intro hit.

**---x---**

When the intro was over Machetti and Khali were once again shown by the entrance of the arena. The bodies of the security guards were scattered all over the ground. Machetti laughed then turned to Khali, "actually that was more fun then I thought it would be." Machetti opened the door and held it open for Khali, "after you," said Machetti. Khali walked through the door and into the arena and Machetti followed him in and shut the door behind him. The screen then faded to black and the show went on.

**---x---**

Zack was currently sitting backstage watching the show with Dalip, Paul, and Brian, when suddenly he was approached by Mark Calloway. "Hey kid," said Mark.

"Uh, hey," said Zack as he turned to face his opponent for later in the night.

"Zack, are you ready?" asked Mark.

"Yes sir," answered Zack, "I…"

"Zack, call me Mark," interrupted Mark.

"Um… okay s… Mark," answered Zack, "but as I was saying, I'm always ready."

"You've done a lot lately Zack," said Mark, "and I'm impressed. You're a hard worker and you know how to work a crowd. You can go out there and have a good match with anyone."

"So I've heard," said Zack, "Maria was telling me something along the same lines just the other night."

"Well, she knows what she's talkinga about," said Mark, "But now I want to see if you can go out there and have a GREAT match with me."

"Well I'll give it everything I've got," replied Zack, "I always do. When I go out there I give one hundred and ten percent. I do everything I can to make sure the fans get to see a great match."

"Haha," laughed Mark, "you sound just like Hickenbottom. Years ago he had the same attitude, and even now he has the same one."

"You think so?" asked Zack, "well in that case let's blow the roof off of this place."

"I was thinking along the same lines," said Mark with a smile, "see you out there kid." Mark was about to walk off when he turned back, and faced Dalip, Paul, and Brian, "and I'll see you three as well."

"Don't worry about us," said Paul.

"Yeah, we're not going to be the one's out there wrestling," added Brian, "but Zachary over here is going to give you a run for you money. I'll bet his boos are going to be louder than your cheers." Brian smirked at Mark and completely missed Zack sitting straight up at the mention of his full name.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Mark as he turned and left.

Brian turned to the side and saw Zack glaring at him, "What?" asked Brian.

"Just think about what you just said," answered Zack.

Brian sat there for a moment wondering what he had said, then a look of realization appeared on his face and his eyes shot opened, "oh shit!"

"A little bit of advice," Paul said to Brian, "… RUN!!"

Brian stood up and ran off as fast as he could, with Zack chasing after him. "I hope he can still walk later," Paul said to Dalip, "Zack's mom, or Maria Kanellis, are the two people on this planet that can use Zack's full name and live. Brian is neither of the two, so he's dead."

"Should we do something?" asked Dalip.

Paul paused for a moment and thought, "nah," Paul said finally, "Zack needs to warm up anyways." From down the hallway the two of them could hear Brian screaming.

"Zack come on I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I just kind of slipped out! Come on think about this! OW!" there was a short pause, "Jesus, that hurt. You're gonna pay for that Zack, mark my words."

**---x---**

The loud beeping of a heart rate monitor sounded through the arena. The beeping got faster and faster until it flatlined and turned into a solid tone, then an explosion of green pyro and smoke went off on the entrance ramp as _Step Up_ hit. Then Machetti came walking out of the explosion. Machetti paused for a moment and waited for the smoke to clear, then the Great Khali came out from the back. Machetti and Khali were both dressed in their usual wrestling gear as they slowly made their way down to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall," announced Tony Chimmel, "introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and twelve pounds, being accompanied by the Great Khali, Machetti!" The crowd booed as Machetti and Khali made their way down to the ring and got in, Machetti stood slightly behind Khali as they awaited Machetti's opponent. JBL and Michael Cole took this opportunity to run down the brief history between Machetti, Khali and Undertaker. They showed clips of Machetti and Khali attacking Taker on the raw after the Royal Rumble, and the next night on ECW. Then they showed Taker choosing to face Batista at WrestleMania, letting Machetti off the hook… for the time being. Now it was time for Machetti to pay the price.

The fans started chanting **_Rest-In-Peace, Rest-in-Peace!_** Until the Undertaker's gong went off and the arena lights turned blue as smoke filled the ring and the arena floor. "And the opponent, from Death Valley, weighing in at three hundred and five pounds… the Undertaker." Undertaker appeared on the stage dressed in his ring gear his leather trench coat and his hat. The Undertaker slowly walked down to the ring. The camera left Undertaker for a moment and showed Machetti in the ring, who was now standing behind Khali.

Undertaker walked to the steps and climbed up them and got on the ring apron. Undertaker then bent his head and took off his hat then looked at Machetti and Khali and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. Then Taker did the 'cut throat' gesture to Machetti, who look visibly frightened and backed into the corner. Undertaker got in the ring and took off his trench coat and handed it to a guy at ringside. The referee timidly requested Khali to get out of the ring, and when he finally did the ring bell rang starting the match.

Machetti quickly reached into his pocket and got out his black bandana and tied it onto his head, then ran at Undertaker and hit him with a hard clothesline. But it did nothing to the Phenom, who just glared a hole through Machetti when he stepped back. Machetti then went off on Taker and chopped him hard across the chest multiple times, knocking Undertaker back slightly, but still having no effect. Undertaker brought back his fist and sent Machetti staggering backwards with a huge right hand.

Machetti shook his head and came back at Taker, but Undertaker swung at Machetti for another big punch, but Machetti ran and ducked under Taker's arm, ran passed him and jumped onto the middle rope, spring-boarded off of it and caught Undertaker with the back of his arm with a reverse springboard clothesline. Undertaker stumbled forward but Machetti stayed on him and ran and dropkicked the back of Undertaker's knee, bringing him down to his knee.

Machetti then ran back against the ropes, bounced off of them and caught Taker with a bulldog as he came back, driving the Deadman's head down to the mat. Machetti moved around near Undertaker's head and started driving his knees into Undertaker's skull. Right, left, right, right, left, Machetti continued driving his knees into Taker's head, until he lifted Taker up to his knees then punched him hard in the face, knocking him on his back. Machetti raised his arms and stood over the Undertaker, and patted himself on the chest for taking down the Phenom. But of course the fans didn't feel the same way as Machetti and started booing loudly then they started a _**Machetti Sucks **_chant.

Machetti walked over to Undertaker and went to lift him up to his feet, but Taker suddenly reached up and grabbed Machetti by the throat. Taker got back up to his feet and squeezed Machetti's throat, then lifted Machetti up into the air for a chokeslam. Undertaker was looking to end this one early, but Machetti thought fast and quickly raked Taker's eyes, causing Undertaker to drop him and allowing Machetti to roll out of the ring. Machetti walked over to Khali and stood next to him.

Machetti held his throat briefly and caught his breath then climbed onto the ring apron. But Undertaker came over and grabbed Machetti by the throat and went to flip him into the ring, but Machetti held onto the middle ring rope and prevented Taker from pulling him in. Then Machetti raked Undertaker's eyes pushed off of the ring ropes and jumped off of the ring apron while grabbed Undertaker's head, causing the Deadman's neck to snap down on the top rope.

Machetti smirked as Undertaker fell onto his back, then got up onto the ring apron and got in the ring. Machetti then ran to the ropes, bounced off of them and came running back, then jumped up into the air did a back-flip and landed on Undertaker for a standing Shooting Star Press, Machetti went for the pin, but Undertaker kicked out. Machetti glared at the referee then went off on Undertaker with hard right hands to the face, punching ever inch of the Deadman's face the he could find.

Machetti then stood up and lifted Undertaker to his feet, Machetti kneed Undertaker in the stomach then Machetti went to whip Taker into the corner, but Undertaker reversed it and sent Machetti into the corner instead, Taker then ran at Machetti and rammed into him with a shoulder thrust, driving Machetti back into the turnbuckle. Undertaker stepped backwards and smashed Machetti in the head with a hard right hand. Machetti quickly brought his hands up to cover his face, but that only left his torso opened for Undertaker to pulverize with more hard punches.

Undertaker smashed the bottom of Machetti's jaw with a hard uppercut, causing him to slump against the corner. Then Taker grabbed Machetti and whipped him across the ring, Machetti bounced off of the ropes then Taker caught him as he came back with a clothesline. Machetti was hit so hard he flipped in mid air from the impact of the move. Undertaker got down on the ground, hooked Machetti's leg and went for the pin but Machetti kicked out.

Undertaker got up and lifted Machetti up to his feet, then whipped Machetti into the ropes. Machetti bounced off and Undertaker launched Machetti high into the air for an abnormally vicious hip toss. Machetti landed hard on his back and rolled around the ring and clutched his back, but eventually got up and backed up against the ropes. Undertaker ran over towards Machetti, but Machetti quickly pulled himself up onto the middle rope then springboarded off of it and took Taker down with a springboard crossbody. Machetti stayed on top of Undertaker and went for the pin, but Undertaker managed to push Machetti off of him and kick out.

Machetti got back to his feet and stood behind Undertaker as the Phenom stood up. Machetti then ran at the Deadman and hit him with a dropkick, knocking him backwards. Machetti ran backwards and hit Taker with another dropkick, causing Undertaker to fall against the ropes. Machetti took a deep breath then ran at Undertaker and jumped high into the air, knocking Undertaker over the top rope and down to the floor with a third dropkick.

Machetti went to leave the ring and go after Undertaker but the referee held him back and stopped Machetti from leaving the ring. But while the referee was arguing with Machetti. The Great Khali walked over to Undertaker and started stomping on him. This was met with a loud chorus of boos. Machetti continued to keep the referee occupied as Khali pulled Undertaker to his feet, only to take him down with a vicious clothesline. Khali then bent down and pulled Undertaker back up to his feet by the throat. Then Khali lifted Taker up into the air and slammed him down on the arena floor for the double handed chokeslam.

The referee turned away from Machetti, but in that time Khali only appeared to be helping Undertaker back to his feet and rolled him back into the ring. Machetti quickly hooked Undertaker's leg, looking to steal the victory, much to the dismay of the fans, but at the very last possible second, Undertaker kicked out. Machetti glared down at the Undertaker then dragged him over to the ropes and positioned his head so it was hanging off of the ring apron.

Machetti then climbed up onto the top rope and smirked evilly as the referee yelled for him not to do it. Machetti shook his head and did the 'cut throat' gesture to mock the Deadman, which got a loud chorus of boos fromt he fans. Then Machetti jumped off of the turnbuckle and landed across Taker's throat for a guillotine leg drop. Taker's head was snapped backwards as Machetti landed across this throat and rolled off of him. Machetti got up off of the ground and got back in the ring. Machetti dragged Undertaker away from the ropes and went for another pin, but again Undertaker just kicked out. Machetti was really getting frustrated and started stomping the hell out of the Undertaker.

Machetti eventually bent down and pulled Undertaker up to his feet, but Taker shoved Machetti backwards into the ropes. Undertaker quickly came over and whipped Machetti across the ring. When Machetti bounced off of the ropes and came back Taker lifted his leg up into the air, causing Machetti to run face-first into it for a big boot. The fans were cheering loudly as Undertaker pressed his hands to Machetti's chest and went for the pin, but Machetti kicked out at two.

Undertaker got up then grabbed Machetti's arm and pulled him up with it. Undertaker then wrenched Machetti's arm and brought him down to his knees. Undertaker pulled on Machetti's arm and applied as much pressure as he could. Machetti struggled against the Undertaker's hold on his arm and managed to get to his feet, but Taker wrenched Machetti's arm again and flipped him onto his back.

Machetti rolled to this side with Undertaker still holding his arm, then used his other arm to punch Undertaker in the knee. Machetti got back to his feet and did a forward roll to un-torque his arm. But Undertaker used the hold he still had on Machetti's arm and pulled him forward, then practically took his head off with a clothesline. Undertaker reached down and dragging Machetti to his feet with his arm, then pulled Machetti to the corner.

Undertaker climbed onto the top rope while holding Machetti's arm, looking for Old School. Taker started walking on the top rope and got about three steps off, when Machetti suddenly pulled his arm as hard as he could, causing Undertaker to lose his footing on the top rope and fall down and get crotched on the top rope. Machetti quickly seized the opportunity and jumped up onto the middle rope then launched himself off of it and kicked Undertaker in the back of the head for an enzuigiri, knocking Taker down from the top rope and down to the mat.

Machetti then went for the pin, but Undertaker kicked out at two and a half. Machetti looked up and stared at the referee in disbelief, that had to have been three. Machetti got up and started arguing with the stupid Smackdown! official for counting too slow. But behind Machetti, Undertaker had gotten up to his feet, and raised his arm into the air, getting him a loud cheer from the fans.

Machetti turned around from the referee and was promptly nailed in the face with a hard punch from Undertaker. Machetti staggered backwards but Taker kept on him and pulverized Machetti's face with hard right hands. With one final punch Undertaker knocked Machetti flat on his back. Undertaker raised his arm into the air and the fans cheered loudly. Machetti had just been beaten to a bloody pulp. And yes, bloody was a good word for it. Because a close camera shot reveal a trickle of blood dripping out of the side of Machetti's mouth.

Undertaker walked back over to Machetti and grabbed him by the hair. Taker pulled Machetti to his feet and put Machetti in the powerbomb position. Taker raised his arm into the air, signaling for the Last Ride. Undertaker then lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders and was about to slam him down to the mat, but Machetti frantically started punching Undertaker in the head, loosening the Deadman's hold on him. Machetti kept working over Undertaker's face then eventually fell backwards with his legs still wrapped around Undertaker's head and took him down with a hurricurana.

Machetti quickly ran to the corner and climbed up to the top rope while Undertaker got back to his feet. Machetti then launched himself off of the top rope and back-flipped in mid air then caught Taker's head on the way down for a Shooting Star DDT. Machetti rolled Undertaker onto his back and went for the pin. ONE…TWO…THRE…NO! TAKER KICKS OUT! Machetti couldn't believe it and glared at the referee, then down at Taker. Machetti then went for another pin, but again Taker kicked out. The crowd cheered loudly and started chanting **_Ta-ker, Ta-ker!_**

Machetti got up to his feet and stared down at the Undertaker, what did he have to do to beat him? Machetti wiped the blood dripping from his mouth off of his face then had an idea. Machetti bent down and pulled Undertaker up to his feet, then whipped him across the ring. As Undertaker came back Machetti bent down, then grabbed Taker and launched him as high as he could into the air and then brought him down with the Flat-Liner. Machetti rolled on the mat and clutched his back as Undertaker rolled onto his back. Machetti had just lifted a three hundred pound man and slammed his face down to the mat.

Machetti stood up and walked over to Undertaker, ready to go for the pin but… TAKER SAT UP!! Machetti looked at Undertaker in shock and quickly got out of the ring, which caused everyone in the arena to boo. Undertaker glared at Machetti as he got to his feet then slowly got out of the ring. Machetti's eyes shot opened when he saw Undertaker coming after him, but quickly ran around the ring and ducked behind Khali.

Undertaker came around the ring and stood face to face with Khali. The Undertaker and the Great Khali were about to square off when suddenly a red blast of pyro went off. Kane then came running from the back and ran down to the ring with a little bit of blood still on his head from Khali's earlier attack on him. Taker moved to the side and Kane went right after Khali. The two giants started brawling all over ringside and eventually fought over to the ramp. Machetti shouted at Khali to come back, but Khali was hell bent on fighting the Big Red Machine and the two seven foot plus superstars ended up fighting all the way to the back. Machetti looked at the stage in shock then suddenly came upon a shocking realization, he was now on his own against Undertaker.

Undertaker glared at Machetti and did the 'cut throat' gesture causing the fans to start to chant **_Rest-in-Peace, Rest-in-Peace. _**Machetti started backing away from Undertaker and ran into the ring. Undertaker followed Machetti into the ring, but Machetti simply flipped off the Undertaker and got back out of the ring. Machetti then turned and started walking up the entrance ramp, causing everyone in the entire arena to boo. But as Machetti reached the curtain Paul London and Brian Kendrick suddenly came running through the curtain and grabbed Machetti and lifted him up in the air. The WWE Tag Team Champions then carried Machetti down to the ring and rolled him in under the bottom rope. Leaving Machetti at the mercy of the Deadman, and causing the fans to cheer loudly. Machetti really was going to get what was coming to him.

Undertaker grabbed Machetti and pulled him to his feet and then whipped him into the corner. Meanwhile London and Kendrick walked around the ring and grabbed chairs from the time keeper. But instead of using them as weapons, they unfolded them and sat down. They now had ring side seats to the demise of Machetti. In the ring, Taker ran at Machetti and drove him back-first into the turnbuckle with a clothesline. Undertakerthen pulled Machetti into the middle of the ring and whipped him into the ropes. Taker took a step back then went Machetti came back Taker launched Machetti high into the air for a back body drop.

Machetti was launched over the top rope and landed hard on his back on the outside of the ring. Machetti rolled on the ground in pain but found himself in front of London and Kendrick, who stood up from their seats and smirked at him. Machetti sat up on the floor and started backing away from the Tag Team Champs, but stopped when he backed into something. Machetti gulped and slowly turned his head around and looked up to see the Undertaker standing behind him. Taker quickly grabbed Machetti by the arm and dragged him closer to the ring, then Taker whipped Machetti hard into the steps.

Machetti screamed in pain as his side made contact with the hard steel. Taker then came over to Machetti and lifted him up and placed him on the ring apron. Then Taker positioned Machetti so his head was hanging off of the edge of the ring apron. Undertaker climbed up onto the ring apron then ran and landed leg-first across Machetti's throat. Taker stood on the floor then rolled Machetti back into the ring before getting in himself. Undertaker covered Machetti and went for the pin, but Machetti just kicked out at two.

Taker grabbed Machetti's hair and pulled him to his feet then whipped him into the ropes, then caught him as he came back with a vicious big boot, causing blood to once again come out from the corner of Machetti's mouth. Undertaker then pulled Machetti up to his feet, turned him upside down, and put him in position for the Tombstone Piledriver. The fans cheered loudly and were standing in their seats and started chanting **_Ta-ker, Ta-ker!_**

But Machetti suddenly swung to the side and wrapped his legs around Undertaker's head, and countered out of the Tombstone Piledriver with a head-scissors take down, causing Undertaker to land with his head on the middle rope, for what looked like a 619 position. Machetti quickly ran over and jumped onto Undertaker's back, driving his feet down into Undertaker's spine. Then Machetti held onto the top rope for leverage and pushed down, pressing all of his body weight and then some into Taker's back.

Machetti continued working over Undertaker with the illegal use of the ropes and the fans started voicing their opinion boos the hell out of Machetti. Soon everyone in the arena was chanting **_Machetti Sucks, Machetti Sucks!_** But Machetti didn't seem to care and continued working over the Undertaker, intent on causing as much damage as he could. The referee came over and yelled at Machetti telling him to get off of the ropes. Machetti shook his head and shouted "I've got a five count!" as he continued to apply pressure to Taker's back, while simultaneously choking Undertaker on the middle rope.

The referee started counting to five, so but Machetti used every bit of it he could and finally jumped off of Undertaker right before the referee said five. The referee scolded Machetti as Undertaker and pulled himself out of the ropes and laid on his back clutching his throat and coughing. Machetti pushed the referee to the side and grabbed Undertaker and pulled him to his feet. Machetti then wrapped one of his arms around Undertaker's head and dragged him to a corner and rammed Taker head-first into the ring post.

The referee once again came over and threaten to disqualifiy Machetti if he kept it up. Machettu shrugged and pulled Taker away from the ring post and climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti held Undertaker up with one arm then used the other one to slap himself on the chest. The fans booed loudly but Machetti smirked and then launched himself off of the middle rope, swung around, and drove Undertaker's head down to the mat for a Tornado DDT.

Machetti then walked back to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope, jumped up and spring-boarded off of it and did a back-flip then landed on Undertaker for a Springboard Shooting Star Press. The fans booed loudly as Machetti hooked Undertaker's leg and went for the pin, ONE…TWO…THRE…NO! UNDERTAKER KICKED OUT!! The fans exploded with deafening cheers, everyone in the arena was on their feet cheering. All of the fans started chanting **_Un-der-ta-ker, Un-der-ta-ker! _**Machetti on the other hand couldn't believe it and shouted at the referee, there was no way the Undertaker kicked out of that.

Machetti got up and went ballistic and started shouting at the referee, "You counted too slow you son of a bitch!" Machetti look around ringside and saw London and Kendrick smirking at him. "Oh that's funny is it?" asked Machetti, "then watch this! We'll see who's laughing!" Machetti went to the corner and untied the top turnbuckle pad. Machetti pulled off the pad and tossed it to the ground. The referee pulled Machetti away from the corner and yelled at him before bending down and picking up the pad and attempted to tie it back on. While the referee's back was turned Machetti slid his hand into his pocket. When Machetti pulled his hand out of his pocket he slid something onto his hand. MACHETTI HAD BRASS KNUCKS! Machetti turned and charged at Undertaker, who was leaning back against the corner.

But as Machetti got close Undertaker reached out and grabbed him by the throat. Taker lifted Machetti up for a chokeslam, but Machetti immediately went off of Undertaker with hard right hands, driving the brass knuckles into Undertaker's head. Undertaker fell backwards and was out cold, a gash had been opened on Undertaker's forehead and a trickle of blood was starting to drip down Taker's face. The fans booed louder than they had all night as Machetti slid the brass knuckles back into his pocket and then hooked Undertaker's leg and went for the pin, but the referee was still busy with the turnbuckle pad and couldn't do the count.

London and Kendrick quickly slid into the ring and pulled Machetti off of Undertaker. Machetti quickly stood up and shoved Brian backwards then turned to Paul. London quickly jumped up into the air and drove his feet into Machetti's stomach for a dropsault, while as the same time, Brian came from behind and swept Machetti's legs from under him. London and Kendrick smirked down at Machetti as he laid on his back on the mat then slid out of the ring just as the referee was turning around.

Both Machetti and Undertaker laying on their backs on the mat. The referee looked at both competitors and started the double knock out ten count. At five there was finally movement as Machetti rolled to his side. At six Machetti started crawling over to the ropes. And at seven Machetti pulled himself up to his feet. But Undertaker hadn't moved yet, he was still out from Machetti using the brass knuckles on him.

Machetti staggered over to Undertaker and smirked. Machetti pointed down at the blood on Taker's forehead and laughed and then slapped himself on the chest. He was proud of himself for making the Deadman bleed. But the fans weren't as happy about it as Machetti was. All of the fans started chanting **_Ma-chet-ti Sucks, Ma-chet-ti Sucks! _**Machetti shook his head and reached down to lift Undertaker to his feet BUT UNDERTAKER SAT UP! Before Machetti could even react Taker's hand shot out and grabbed Machetti by the throat. Taker got up to his feet as he squeezed Machetti's throat as hard as he could, then Undertaker lifted Machetti up into the air and slammed him down to the mat for a vicious chokeslam.

The fans hadn't yet sat down and started cheering loudly. Now Machetti was getting what he deserved. Paul and Brian started clapping at ringside. Undertaker then pulled Machetti up to his feet and positioned him for the Last Ride. Taker raised his arm into the air and the fans started chanting **_Ta-ker, Ta-ker!_** The chant was almost deafening and the fans were totally into the match. Taker lifted Machetti up onto his shoulders, then drove him down to the mat as hard as he could for the Last Ride. The fans exploded and practically blew the roof off of the arena. They were cheering louder than they had all night. Brian and Paul were still at ringside and where cheering along with the fans. Then Brian smirked and started chanting **_One-More-Time, One-More-Time!_**

Paul glared at him wondering what was going on, then shrugged adn started chanting along with his partner. The fans heard the chant and slowly started joining in. The chant got louder and louder until everyone in the arena was chanting **_One-More-Time, One-More-Time! _**Even Michael Cole and JBL were on their feet chanting. Undertaker tooked out at the cheeering fans. He was never one to disappoint the masses so he did as he was told and pulled Machetti's unmoving body off of the mat and stuck his head in between his legs, then lifted him up for the Last Ride…AND NAILED IT! All of the fans applauded, Machetti was now an unconscious carcass on the mat.

But instead of going for the pin Undertaker pulled Machetti up to his feet, turned him upside down and positioned him for the Tombstone Piledriver. Taker did the 'cut throat' gesture then dropped to his knees and drove Machetti's head down to the mat. Machetti laid limply on the mat as Undertaker crossed Machetti's arms over his chest. Taker rolled his eyes to the back of his head as the referee made the enevitable three count which could have been a ten count.

Undertaker's gong sounded and the arena lights turned blue. Undertaker stood over Machetti and celebrated as the fans gave Undertaker a standing ovation. Everyone in the arena was on their feet clapping for the Undertaker. The fans started chanting **_TA-KER, TA-KER! _**The chant grew and grew until everyone in the arena was cheering for the Undertaker. Undertaker stood in the ring and posed for the fans who gave him a huge ovation.

But then World Heavyweight Champion Batista's theme music hit. Undertaker stared a whole through Batista as the two of them had an intense stare down. Batista stayed on the stage and did his 'thumbs down' taunt, while Undertaker stood in the ring and did his 'cut throat' taunt. The two WrestleMania opponents had an intense stared down as Smackdown went off the air. Batista eventually left and went back stage, then Undertaker left the ring and headed to the back, to yet another standing ovation from the fans.

London and Kendrick, who were still at ringside glanced at Machetti, who hadn't moved and still had his arms crossed over his chest. The WWE Tag Team Champions nodded to each other and headed to the back. An EMT and a trainer eventually came out and helped pull Machetti to his feet and then took him out of the ring and to the back. As Machetti was going through the curtain the fans that were still in the arena started chanting **_You Still Suck, You Still Suck!_**

"Brian! You ass hole!" shouted Zack once he came through the curtain, "that second Last Ride was all your fault!"

"Hey, did you hear how loudly they were cheering?" asked Brian, "hell, even Layfield and Cole were chanting it. Besides I told you were going to pay for attacking me."

Zack glared at Brian but stopped when Mark came up to him. "Nice job kid," said Mark, "that's definitely the match of the night. Possibly the match of the week even."

"I told you," said Zack, "I give everything I have to put on matches that the fans are into. Hell, they were standing for the last five minutes of the match!"

"I know," said Mark, "you really know how to work a crowd. I'm impressed, those boos were some of the loudest I've heard in a long time now."

"Well their cheers were pretty loud too," Zack pointed out.

"Only because you helped it," said Mark, "if you hadn't made them hate you the way they did, my cheers wouldn't have been half as loud. Zack, you've really impressed me. Great job out there." Mark then held out his hand and Zack shook it. "Alright, I'll see you around," said Mark as he walked off.

**---x---**

And that my friends is Machetti versus Undertaker.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	60. Accepted

**Chapter Sixty: Accepted**

**---x---**

**Note:** This is chapter sixty, so I decided to do something BIG. Also the contract signing is not going to be the main event, instead it is going to be held after the gauntlet match. I have a special surprise planned for the main event.

**---x---**

Raw was live from the Verizon Center in Washington D.C. The fans stood on their feet as Mick Foley's music hit and he and Maria made their way down to the ring. Mick and Maria posed for the fans for a moment before getting mics and walking back into the middle of the ring.

"Alright, so as you know, last week Machetti faced the Undertaker," said Mick, "and once again he lost."

"But how about we show them what happened," suggested Maria.

"That's a good idea, roll the footage from Friday's Smackdown," Mick ordered the production guys back in the truck. The TitanTron then showed footage from the Machetti/Undertaker match on Smackdown.

_The referee was shown tending to the turnbuckle pad Machetti had removed. Then Machetti ran at the Undertaker, who caught Machetti by the throat, and lifted him for a chokeslam. But then Machetti used the brass knuckles on his hand and punched the Undertaker in the head, knocking him down and out. Machetti then covered Undertaker and went for the pin, but there was no referee._

_London and Kendrick were shown sliding into the ring, then they pulled Machetti off of Undertaker and hit him with the dropsault/leg sweep double team move, then slid out of the ring as the referee turned around. The referee was shown turning around and did the double knock out count, which Machetti responded to at seven._

_Machetti then went over to Undertaker, who was still knocked out and was busted open, but was surprised by Undertaker when the Deadman sat up. Then Machetti was grabbed by the throat and was planted with a chokeslam. Undertaker then pulled Machetti up and hit him with a Last Ride powerbomb._

_Then Kendrick started the **one-more-time** chant which the entire arena joined in. Undertaker then hit Machetti with another Last Ride and then finished him off with a devastating Tombstone Piledriver. The footage then stopped and the TitanTron went back to normal._

"Well as you can see, Machetti lost another match," said Mick, "you know it's funny. With Machetti's personality disorder he hasn't won a match since the eight man tag match where he took MVP's spot a few weeks back. But then he had three other guys keeping him from losing."

"Machetti," said Maria, "we're doing this to convince you to face Mick in a match, just accept and then Mick can bring you back to normal. Please, this hurts me too!"

"This hurts you?" came Machetti's voice from over the TitanTron, "well last time I checked, you weren't the one who got hit with a chokeslam, two Last Rides and a Tombstone Piledriver!"

"Yeah, but YOU did hit me with the Flat-liner," said Maria, "and that hurt just as much, if not more. Not because of my face being driven into the mat, but because YOU, the man I love more than anyone in the world did it to me."

"Oh you love me do you?" questioned Machetti in a mocking tone, "well that's funny. But you know what else is funny?" Machetti then showed a copy of Mick Foley's book, _Hardcore Diaries_ to the camera, "THIS. I actually went to the book store and wasted some hard earned money on this piece of crap!"

In the ring Mick Foley immediately stiffened up, Machetti was openly insulting the book he had written, "I mean seriously Mick, why are you still writing books that you know no one is going to read? Honestly it's the worst thing I've ever read, do you really call yourself an author!"

"Take that back!" snapped Foley, "that's my book you're bad-mouthing!"

"Oh, you don't like that I'm insulting your book?" asked Machetti in a mocking tone, "then maybe you can relate to how I feel about you two and those clowns that call themselves tag team champions on Smackdown costing me some of the biggest matches in my career. Foley, you got me kicked out of ECW, you allowed that washed up has been Jerry Lawler to beat me in a match, and your stooges London and Kendrick cost me a match against the Undertaker!"

"Machetti, we're only doing this to help you," said Maria, "You have to see reason!"

"To help me?" questioned Machetti, "Well Mick, how about I help you with your book by offering you some more constructive criticism."

Machetti then walked off camera for a second and came back with a garbage can and a canister of gasoline. Machetti smirked evilly at the camera as he poured the gas into the garbage can, then tossed Foley's book into it.

"THAT'S MY BOOK DON'T DO IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Foley.

"What's that Foley? Don't do what?" asked Machetti as lit a match, "this?" Machetti then proceeded to drop the match into the garbage can and flames shot out from it. Engulfing the entire interior of the garbage can and incinerating the book that was inside.

"Now you're starting to feel how I feel," said Machetti as Foley started flipping out in the ring, "oh wait, what's that I'm hearing, _one more time?_" Machetti smirked as he produced another book.

"Don't do it!" yelled a seething Mick Foley, "I worked hard on that you bastard!"

"So now you know how it feels. To see something you've worked hard on, something you've sacrificed everything for…" started Machetti as he held the second copy of Foley's book over the garbage can, "… go up in flames!" Machetti then dropped the book into the burning garbage can where it met the same fate as the first copy and was burnt to a crisp. Machetti sniffed the air and smelled the book burning, "oh, Mick, Maria, HAVE A NICE DAY!"

With that the TitanTron went back to normal, leaving an enraged Mick Foley standing in the ring with an extremely frightened Maria.

**---x---**

Vince McMahon and Donald Trump were in the ring with their choices for the Battle of the Billionaires match. Both Trump and McMahon had signed the contract when the glass shattered and Steve Austin made his way down to the ring. Austin did his usual four corner pose then stood in the middle of the ring with a mic.

"Alright, so if you want to see Vince McMahon shave Donald Trump's head, give me a hell yeah!" shouted Austin, earning a small **_Hell Yeah_** chant from the fans. "Now, if you want to see Donald Trump shave Vince McMahon's head give me a hell yeah!" The fans then responded with a much louder **_HELL YEAH!!_**

"Well Vince, it looks like the fans think you're gonna get your head shaved," commented Austin.

"You've got to be kidding me," snapped McMahon, "I can't be bald. I'd look like some kind of a freak!"

"Hey, you got something against bald people?" demanded Austin, the camera then showed the Stone Cold was bald, and then showed the Bobby Lashley was bald.

"No, I'm just saying I can't afford to look stupid," snapped Vince, "I'm Vince McMahon damn it!"

Austin turned to Lashley and Trump, "remember, come WrestleMania, I'm gonna call the match right down the middle." Trump and Lashley nodded then suddenly the Texas Rattlesnake sprung and nailed McMahon with a stunner. Austin flipped off McMahon, who wasn't moving, then quickly bailed out of the ring as Umaga and Estrada freaked out, and Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

The Khali/Jeff Hardy match had ended and Vince was shown in his office and he was pissed. How dare Stone Cold do what he did! He was Vince McMahon damn it! Vince then took a deep breath. Not to worry, Austin was going to get what he had coming to him. Then there was a knock at the door and a smirk appeared on Mr. McMahon's face. "Come in!" he shouted.

The door opened and Machetti walking into the office wearing a pair of black jeans and a green button down shirt, "you wanted to see me sir?" asked Machetti.

"Actually I did," said Vince, "Machetti, did you see what happened out there at the contract signing?"

"Yes I did sir," answered Machetti, "and what Austin did to you was totally uncalled for."

"I'm glad you feel the same way I do," said Vince, "now, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor."

"Oh, and what's that?" asked Machetti.

"Well, Austin has defied me for the last time. And he needs to learn his place," said Vince, "so tonight I want you to face him in a match and beat some sense into him."

"You want me, Machetti, to face Stone Cold Steve Austin, in a match, tonight, right here in Washington D.C.?" asked Machetti. Machetti paused for a moment as the fans in the arena cheered.

"Yes, I do," said Vince, "you're just the man I need to beat some respect into Austin."

"Alright I'll do it," said Machetti as a smile appeared on Mr. McMahon's face, "but on one condition."

Mr. McMahon's smile faltered slightly, "what do you want?" asked Vince.

"I want Mick Foley banned from the ringside… now I want Mick Foley banned from the arena," said Machetti, "I'm not going to let him cost me a match like this. So I want him escorted from the arena and I want security out there with him to make sure he stays out there."

Vince looked at Machetti for a moment, "fine," said Vince as he held out his hand, "you've got a deal."

Machetti smirked then took Vince's hand and shook it, "alright then. But there's just one problem."

"What do you mean?" demanded Vince, "there's no problem, you beat down Austin, and I'll keep Foley out of your hair."

"No, it's not that," said Machetti, "it's just, you want me to really hurt Austin and put him in his place right?" Vince nodded in response, "Then why not make it a no-disqualifications match? I'll be able to do more and Austin will learn a lesson he'll never forget."

"That's a great idea," said Vince as a sadistic smile appeared on his face, "I like the way you think, tonight, it's going to be, Machetti versus Stone Cold Steve Austin, in a no-disqualifications match. Austin is going to finally learn, don't cross the boss."

**---x---**

A loud beeping echoed through the arena and a heart rate monitor appeared on the TitanTron. The beeping started getting faster and faster as the boos got louder and louder, then the beeping turned into one loud high pitched tone as the heart rate monitor flatlined. A loud explosion of green smoke and pyro went off on the stage and Machetti walked out of the explosion in his green and black wrestling gear. The fans' boos got even louder when Machetti made his appearance and louder still when the fans saw that he had a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following is tonight's main event and is a no-disqualification match scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… Machetti!"

Machetti got in the ring as the fans continued booing and eventually began speaking, "So you guys are all pumped to see me get my ass kicked by Stone Cold Steve Austin huh?" asked Machetti, only to receive a _**Hell Yeah **in response._

Machetti glared at the fans, "well that's not going to happen!" he snapped.

_**What!?**_

"I'm gonna kick 'Stone Cold's' ass!" yelled Machetti.

_**What!?**_

"You'd better cut that out it's getting really old!"

_**What!?**_

"You know what, how's this!" snapped Machetti, "I'm gonna beat the crap out of Steve Austin and that's the bottom line 'cause Machetti says so!"

This was met by loud chorus of boos, which grew even louder when Machetti proceeded to walk to the ropes and flip off the fans, then walk to the other side and flipped off the fans over there. But Machetti's antics were suddenly cut short as the sound of glass shattering echoed through the arena.

The fans stood on their feet and cheered as Stone Cold Steve Austin came from the back and walked down to the ring. "And the opponents, from Victoria Texas, weighing in at two hundred and fifty-two pounds… Stone Cold Steve Austin!!" Machetti quickly slid out of the ring, glared at King and stood in front of the commentator's table. Austin got into the ring and stood on each of the corners and raised his arms into the air, earning loud cheers from the fans.

Once Austin had come down from the fourth corner, Machetti slid back into the ring and he and Austin stood on opposite sides of the referee. Austin shook his head then snatched Machetti's mic away from him.

"Listen, you little sum bitch!" snapped Austin, as he glared at Machetti, "let old Stone Cold show you how this is done." Austin then turned and faced the fans, "tonight is Stone Cold Steve Austin's in ring return!"

_**What!?**_

"And tonight, Stone Cold is gonna whoop Machetti's sorry ass!"

_**What!?**_

"Machetti…"

_**What!?**_

"You have three seconds…"

_**What!?**_

"To get out of this ring…"

_**What!?**_

"Or I'm gonna stomp the mud hole out of ya…"

_**What!?**_

"And walk ya dry!"

_**What!?**_

Austin turned and faced Machetti, who glared at Austin, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Alight," said Austin, as he turned back to the fans, "now, if ya wanna see Stone Cold Steve Austin give this sorry sum bitch a Stone Cold Stunner, give me a 'Hell Yeah!"

_**HELL YEAH!!**_

"Well then it's settled," said Austin, "Machetti, tonight you're gonna get your ass kicked, and that's the bottom line, CAUSE STONE COLD SAYS SO!!"

Austin dropped the mic and walked back over to Machetti who was still glaring at him, then Austin raised both of his hands and stuck up both of his middle fingers and flipped off Machetti right to his face. Machetti glared angrily at Austin as the bell rang, then suddenly Austin kicked Machetti in the gut, then spun around for a Stunner, but Machetti quickly pushed Austin off of him and slid out of the ring to a loud chorus of boos.

From the ring Austin taunted Machetti and held up his hands with his index and thumb fingers a little bit apart, signaling that Machetti was 'this close' to getting a Stone Cold Stunner. Machetti shook his head and slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out his bandana then he tied it onto his head and slid back into the ring.

Like two bulls Austin and Machetti charged at each other and started trading punches. The two superstars got into a huge slugfest and went all over the ring. Machetti smirked as he nailed a hard shot to Austin's jaw, and then quickly slid out of the ring. But Stone Cold followed Machetti out and nailed him with hard punch, causing Machetti to stagger backwards. Machetti kneed Austin in the stomach then went to whip him into the stair, but Austin reversed it and sent Machetti into the stairs instead, knocking the steal steps away from the ring post, but causing the two pieces to stay together.

Austin then walked over and grabbed the top piece of the stairs and lifted it up above his head and waited for Machetti to turn around after getting to his feet. But before Austin could hit Machetti with the stairs, Machetti slid down and kicked Austin in the knee, causing the Texas Rattlesnake to drop the steps and fall on his back. Machetti then came over and pulled Austin to his feet and whipped him into the barricade. Then Machetti stepped back over to the ring apron and ran at Austin, but as Machetti got close Stone Cold caught him, lifted him up in the air then dropped him down on the top of the barricade, crotch-first.

Austin then stepped backwards, then ran forwards and clotheslined Machetti off of the barricade and out into the fans. Austin quickly hopped the barricade and stayed on Machetti, who got back to his feet. Austin and Machetti then started trading blows out in the audience, and battled until they got deeper and deeper into the crowd. Eventually Machetti ducked one of Austin's punches then kicked him in the nuts, causing Austin to drop to his knees. Machetti then ran back through the crowd and made his way back over to the barricade.

But Austin got back up and came after Machetti, looking to clothesline him, but Machetti moved out of the way, then grabbed Austin as he ran passed and rammed him shoulder first into the barricade. Machetti then pull Austin back to his feet and tossed him over the barricade and out to the floor. Machetti then climbed up onto the barricade and jumped off, and landed across Austin for a leg drop.

Machetti pulled Austin to his feet and went to drag him back to his feet, but Austin suddenly raked Machetti's eyes then whipped Machetti across the ringside area, causing him to run shoulder first into the steal ring post. Austin slowly made his way back over to Machetti and pulled him back to his feet, then rolled him back into the ring. Austin got in the ring after Machetti then started stomping on Machetti's back as he tried to get up.

Austin pulled Machetti up to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, then when Machetti came back, Austin charged and tackled Machetti to the ground with a Lou Thesz Press and then started raining down hard punches to Machetti's face. But Machetti struggled and rolled Austin off of him then rolled on top of Austin and rained down a series of right hands of his own.

But Austin suddenly came back with a hard head-butt to Machetti's face, then Austin threw Machetti off of him and got back to his feet. Austin pulled Machetti up then whipped him into the corner. Austin ran across the ring and drove his shoulder into Machetti's stomach for a running shoulder thrust, driving Machetti back into the ring post.

Austin then started going off on Machetti while he was in the corner and nailed him with more hard punches. Machetti lifted up his arms and tried to block some of the shots but that just left his torso open. Austin went off on Machetti the cheers got louder and louder, and eventually, once a little bit of blood was dripping out from the corner of Machetti's mouth, Austin back away from Machetti and raised his arms into the air, and received a loud chorus of cheers. In the corner Machetti fell downward and slumped against the bottom turnbuckle pad.

But Austin came back over and started stomping the hell out of Machetti and pounded his foot into every inch of Machetti that he could find. Austin then stepped back and flipped Machetti the bird then slammed his foot into Machetti's sternum for one final stomp. Austin once again backed away from Machetti and raised his arms into the air, which led the fans to cheer loudly for the Texas Rattlesnake.

Austin went back over to Machetti, who was still slumped against the corner, and pulled him to his feet. Then Austin dragged Machetti into the middle of the ring and then whipped him into the ropes. Machetti came back and Austin caught him and lifted him up into the air, then spun around and slammed him down to the mat for a spinebuster. Austin then made the cover, but Machetti managed to kick out at the two count.

Austin got off of Machetti, who stayed on the ground and started coughing up blood. Austin then ran to the ropes and bounced off of them, then came back and drove his elbow into Machetti's face for his signature elbow drop. Austin once again went for the cover, but again Machetti kicked out, this time to a loud chorus of boos.

Austin stood up and started stomping on Machetti's face and drove his foot into Machetti's head as hard and as rapidly as he could. When Austin eventually stopped the blood from Machetti's mouth was dripping even worse than ever. Austin then pulled Machetti to his feet and went to whip him into the ropes, but suddenly Machetti reversed it and whipped Austin into the ropes instead. Austin hit the ropes and bounced off, then came back and tackled Machetti to the ground with a Lou Thesz Press and then started raining down hard right hands on Machetti's face.

Austin eventually got back to his feet then pulled Machetti back up as well. Then Austin whipped Machetti into the ropes, waited a second, then ran after him. Machetti ran into the ropes and bounced off, and turned around right into a hard clothesline from Austin, who dropped to his knees from the intensity. Austin then pressed his hands to Machetti's chest and went for another pin, but Machetti kicked out just before the three. The fans were getting angry and started chanting **_Machetti Sucks, Machetti Suck!_**

Machetti's only response was to wipe the blood from his mouth once Austin got off of him. Austin glanced around the ring then walked over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Austin then waited for Machetti to get to his feet, which he eventually did, then Austin launched himself off of the top turnbuckle and lunged at Machetti while locking his hands together. Then Austin drove his elbow into Machetti's head for an Axe Handle Elbow Drop.

Machetti fell down to the mat and Austin quickly went for the pin, ONE… TWO… MACHETTI KICKS OUT! Austin pulled Machetti up to his feet then whipped him into the corner, Austin then ran at Machetti and drove him back into the corner with a hard clothesline. Austin then went off on Machetti with some more punches and eventually made him slump down against the bottom turnbuckle pad. Austin then stood over Machetti and started stomping on him again, and only paused to flip Machetti off before nailing the last stomp.

Austin bent down and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then lifted him up into the air and slammed him back-first down to the mat for a vertical suplex. Austin then rolled on top of Machetti and went for another pin, but Machetti kicked out at two and a half. Austin glared at the referee before getting off of Machetti and pulling him up to his feet. Austin then pushed Machetti backwards until he was back against the ropes, and then Austin spun Machetti around and laid his head down on the middle ripe.

Austin then turned around and ran across the ring, bounced off of the ropes, and ran full speed back at Machetti, looking to jump onto his back and drive his throat down into the rope. But Machetti suddenly spun around and stood up, then grabbed Austin and hoisted him up into the air, then Machetti fell backwards and brought him down across neck-first across the top rope for the Flat-liner. Austin clutched his throat and fell backwards as Machetti quickly went for a pin, but Austin managed to kick out at two.

Machetti rolled off of Austin and lay on his back to catch his breath, then eventually pulled himself back up to his feet. Machetti then ran over to Austin and jumped up into the air, then did a back-flip and landed on Austin for a Standing Shooting Star Press. Machetti then hooked the leg and went for the pin, but Austin kicked out at two, but instead of receiving boos like Machetti did, he received cheers.

Machetti shook his head and rolled off of Austin then got to his feet. Machetti then bent down and pulled Austin up to his feet. Machetti then bent down and pulled Austin up onto his shoulders. Machetti stood up in the middle of the ring, which Austin on his shoulders, then he launched Austin up off of his shoulders and into the air, then fell backwards and brought up his knees, causing Austin to land stomach first across Machetti's knees for a gutbuster.

Machetti rolled Austin off of him and onto his back then hooked his leg and went for the pin, but Austin kicked out at two and a half. Machetti glared at the referee then got up to his feet. Machetti bent down and grabbed Austin's leg then dragged him over to a corner. Machetti then climbed up onto the top rope, then jumped up and spring-boarded off of the top rope, did a back-flip in mid air Springboard Shooting Star Pr… NO! AUSTIN GET'S HIS KNEES UP!

Machetti rolled off of Austin and onto his back and then clutched his stomach. But on the other side of the ring Austin was in pain of his own. Machetti's full body weight landing across his knees had really done a lot of damage. Machetti rolled across the ring and leaned against the ropes, then looked over at Austin and smirked when he saw him clutching his knees.

Machetti pulled himself up to his feet and walked back over to Austin, then Machetti lifted his foot and brought it down hard on Austin's knee pad. The evil smirk that was on Machetti's face when he had dropped Foley's book into the fire had returned, as Machetti slowly began stomping on Austin's knee. Machetti kept on Austin's knee and drove his foot into it as hard and as often as he could, causing Austin to scream out in pain. Machetti then grabbed Austin's ankle and lifted Austin's leg up into the air, then Machetti kicked the back of Austin's knee.

Machetti smirked as Austin screamed in pain then drove his foot into the back of Austin's knee again and again attempting to cause as much pain as possible. Machetti then used his hold on Austin's leg to roll him onto his back. Then Machetti pulled Austin's leg upward, and then brought it back down and slammed the knee down to the mat, earning a loud scream of pain from Austin. The fans started to boo, causing Machetti to smirk and drop Austin's leg and let it fall limply to the mat.

Machetti then lifted his foot and smashed it down into the back of Austin's knee and continued stomping on Austin's knee over and over again. Machetti stepped back away from Austin and slapped himself on the chest. Pleased that he could make Austin scream the way he did. But the fans didn't like it one bit and started chanting **_You Suck, You Suck!_** Machetti laughed then walked back over to Austin.

Machetti then kicked Austin in the side and rolled him back onto his back. Then Machetti bent down and undid the metal knee brace on the leg he had been working on. The referee ran over and yelled at Machetti to stop, but Machetti shook his head, then reached down and pulled Austin's knee pad off of his knee, now exposing the already injured joint.

Machetti smirked evilly as the fans booed then he took Austin's legs and crossed them, then placed his foot in between Austin's two legs and rolled Austin onto his stomach. Machetti then pulled back and applied pressure as he locked in the Sharpshooter on Steve Austin. The boos that followed were deafening, but it looked like shades of WrestleMania thirteen when Hart had Austin in the same hold.

Austin screamed in pain as Machetti pulled back and worked over Austin's knee. Austin seethed on the ground as the fans booed, but refused to tap out. Austin was the toughest SOB in the WWE and if he didn't tap out to Bret Hart when he had the sharpshooter locked in, there was no way he was tapping out when Machetti had it locked in.

Austin used his arms and pushed himself up off of the mat, then fought through the pain in his knee and legs and began crawling towards the ropes, while dragging Machetti behind him. The pain shooting through Austin's legs was so painful Austin was barely able to hang on. But Stone Cold Steve Austin wasn't going to give up, not to Machetti, especially when Machetti was doing Vince McMahon's dirty work. So Austin kept digging deeper and deeper and kept crawling closer and closer to the ropes. But just as Austin was getting close enough to reach the bottom rope and had lifted his hand to grab it, Machetti started pulling Austin, and Stone Cold suddenly found himself back in the middle of the ring.

Austin was back in no man's land and the pain from the sharpshooter was worse than ever. The fans saw Austin was in trouble and started chanting **_AUSTIN, AUSTIN!_** Over and over again the fans chanted, causing the chant to grow louder and louder. Steve heard their chant and once again pushed himself up off of the mat then again started crawling towards the ropes, while pulling Machetti along with him. The chant was getting louder and louder and the fans started standing up in their seat encouraging Austin to dig deep and reach the ropes.

Austin continued crawling, fighting the immense pain shooting through his legs and knee as the chant continued growing. Austin then took a deep breath and lunged forward and finally grabbed the bottom rope. The referee ran over and was about to yell at Machetti to release the hold, but Machetti shook his head and shouted, "It's no-disqualification, that means no rope breaks!" And just to prove his point, Machetti released Austin and shoved the referee, knocking him onto his back and earning a loud chorus of boos from the fans.

Machetti turned back to Austin, but found he had pulled himself all the way over to the ropes and now had his legs wrapped around the bottom rope. Austin glared at Machetti, who raised his arms in the air and backed away. Austin slowly used the ropes and pulled himself up to his feet. Austin then turned around, only to find Machetti rushing at him. Machetti jumped slightly up into the air and nailed Austin with a dropkick to the exposed knee.

Austin fell backwards and hit the mat as Machetti grabbed Austin's leg and dragged him back into the middle of the ring. Machetti then lifted Austin's leg up into the air and started to once again kick the back of his knee, causing Austin to once again scream in pain. Machetti then smirked and pulled Austin over to the corner before sliding out of the ring. Machetti then pulled Austin further into the corner then wrapped Austin's bad knee around the ring post.

Machetti then stepped backwards, then ran forward and lifted his leg and kicked Austin hard in the knee, driving Austin's knee into the steal ring post. Machetti smirked then grabbed Austin's leg then brought it back, only to smash the knee back into the steal ring post. Machetti repeated this over and over again and the boos from the crowd got louder and louder. Machetti eventually let go of Austin's leg and let it hang limply. Machetti then smirked and left Austin and walked over to the time keepers corner. Machetti glared at Lillian Garcia and yelled at her to get out of the way, then grabbed the chair she was sitting on and brought it into the ring.

Machetti held the chair and glanced at Stone Cold, who had managed to drag himself into the middle of the ring. Machetti smirked then picked up the chair and walked over to him. Machetti lifted the chair up above his head then brought it down on Austin's knee. Machetti repeated this over and over again, causing Austin to scream out in pain as the steal chair came crashing down on his already injured knee.

Machetti smiled evilly then opened the chair and slid it onto Austin's leg. Machetti kept the chair going until it was around Austin's knee, then he dragged him over to the corner. Machetti smirked then got out of the ring, but stopped to flip off the fans and to the 'cut throat' gesture. Machetti then turned around and climbed up onto the top rope and raised his arms from up there, he was going to jump off and smash the chair around Austin's knee. Stone Cold would be lucky if he made it to WrestleMania at all.

But as Machetti was taunting the fans, Austin recovered and pulled the chair off of his leg. Then Austin stood up and took Machetti by surprise and smashed the chair on his face. Machetti fell forward and landed hard on the canvas as Austin stood gingerly on his injured leg. But Austin shook his head then came back over to Machetti and pulled him up to his feet.

Austin then whipped Machetti into the ropes and caught him as he came back with a spinebuster ONTO THE STEAL CHAIR!! A loud thud echoed through the arena as Machetti's spine made contact with the steal chair. Austin shrugged then went for the cover on Machetti, ONE… TWO… THR… NO MACHETTI KICKS OUT!! Austin couldn't believe it! The fans couldn't believe it! The referee couldn't believe it! Austin quickly covered Machetti again to check if it was a fluke, but once again, Machetti kicked out just before the three count.

Austin shook his head then slowly got up to his feet. Austin then pulled Machetti up to his feet as well, then Austin grabbed Machetti by the hair and dragged him into the middle of the ring. Austin then flipped Machetti the bird, then kicked him in the gut, then spun around looking for the stunner, but Machetti suddenly shoved Austin off of him, causing Stone Cold run into the ropes and bounce off, then when Austin came back, Machetti hoisted him up into the air, then brought him down with the Flat-Liner.

Austin rolled onto his back and Machetti laid on the mat to catch his breath, then eventually pulled himself to his feet. Machetti then walked over to the corner and was about to climbed up onto the top rope when Maria, came through the curtain with a mic.

"Machetti stop!" shouted Maria into the mic, "Steve's got nothing to do with this. If you want to prove something, Foley's out in the parking lot."

Machetti smirked and shook his head, that wasn't going to work this time, then he climbed up onto the top rope. He was going to pin Steve Austin in the middle of that ring, and this time he wouldn't let himself get distracted. Maria saw that this wasn't going to work, and dropped her mic and started running down the ramp. Machetti paid her no mind and jumped up and spring-boarded off of the top rope, then Machetti back-flipped in mid air and landed on Stone Cold with a Springboard Shooting Star Press. Machetti hooked Austin's leg and went for the pin. ONE… TWO….TH… MARIA PULLED MACHETTI OFF!!

Machetti stood up and glared at Maria. "What the hell are you doing!?" demanded Machetti, "keep your damn hands off of me!"

Machetti then turned around and was about to try and pin Austin again, when suddenly Maria jumped on Machetti's back and locked in a sleeper hold. Machetti glared at the referee while struggling to get the feisty diva off of him, but the referee shrugged and said "no-disqualifications."

Machetti staggered around the ring trying to break the sleeper hold that Maria had on him. But Maria had the hold in surprisingly tightly. Machetti twisted to the side and reached backwards and managed to grab Maria's side with one of his hands. Machetti then reached back and grabbed Maria's other side with his free hand. Machetti suddenly shot forward and bent downward flipping Maria off of him, causing her to land hard on her back. Machetti glared at Maria and turned around… STONE COLD STUNNER!! AUSTIN HIT MACHETTI WITH THE STUNNER!! Austin quickly rolled Machetti onto his back and went for the pin, ONE… TWO… THREE!! AUSTIN WINS!!

Lillian stood up in the corner, "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner, Stone Cold Steve Austin!!" The fans stood on their feet and cheered as Austin stood over Machetti and raised his arms into the air. Stone Cold then hobbled over to Maria and pulled her up to her feet. After checking if she was alright, Austin called for some beer and caught some cans as they were thrown to him in the ring. Austin then tossed a beer to Maria, who slowly opened it and drank along with Stone Cold.

Austin and Maria continued celebrating as the fans continued cheering, Austin was still hobbling but was on his fifth beer, while Maria was on her second. When suddenly, Machetti got up and knocked Austin down with a cheap shot from behind. Machetti glared at Maria, then went back over to the abandoned chair and picked it up. Machetti then walked over to Austin and fitted the chair back over his knee. Machetti then turned to the corner, only for Mick Foley to shove Mr. Socko into Machetti's mouth. Machetti struggled against the filthy sock then eventually kicked Foley in the nuts and quickly slid out of the ring and leaned back against the barricade.

From ringside Machetti glared at Foley and Maria as they pulled the chair off of Austin's leg and helped him to his feet. Austin then flipped off Machetti as his music hit and he, Foley, and Maria continued the beer bash where they had left off, leaving Machetti seething at ringside.

On the outside Machetti walked over to Lillian and snatched the mic away from her. Machetti then walked around the ring and stood at the foot of the entrance ramp. "Alright, cut the music!" demanded Machetti, "I've had it with you two! You've cost me my last match! So I'll accept your challenge. Foley I'll face you at WrestleMania, anything to beat the crap out of you. IN FACT! Why don't I start next week. Yeah, that's a great idea, next week, on Raw, it's going to be Machetti versus, YOU!!" shouted Machetti as he pointed to the three superstars in the ring, who showed confusion as to who he was pointing to, "…MARIA!!"

Austin, Foley, and Maria stared at Machetti in shock with the later with more of a scared look on her face. Machetti simply smirked back at them then turned, walked up the ramp and through the curtain, and thus Raw went off the air. With Maria, Mick, and Steve standing in the middle of the ring, wondering what was going to happen next week.

**---x---**

That's right, chapter sixty, Machetti versus Stone Cold Steve Austin, and chapter sixty-one, Machetti versus Maria. And finally Machetti versus Mick Foley at WrestleMania 23.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	61. Machetti vs Maria

**Chapter Sixty-One: Machetti versus Maria**

**---x---**

Raw was once again live, this week it was live from Indianapolis. The intro had yet to air as Machetti was shown backstage in his dressing room. Machetti had just pulled off his green t-shirt when there was a knock at the door. "What do you want I'm changing!" shouted Machetti without turning around. Machetti tossed his green t-shirt to the ground and was about to reach into his bag and pull out another one when there was another knock.

"Look I'm busy!" snapped Machetti, again without turning around, "so either come in or buzz off!!"

From the angle the camera was at the door was slowly shown being pushed inwards. "What do you…" started Machetti as he turned around, then a frightened look appeared on his face, "…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The screen then went black and the Raw intro hit.

**---x---**

The intro was over and the opening segment had jus ended. The camera was now situated outside of Machetti's locker room. The door was slowly pulled opened and Machetti came staggering out, still without a shirt on. Machetti quickly glanced to his left, then his right before taking a deep breath and spitting… up blood. Machetti then starting limping down the hallway as a look of intense anger appeared on his face.

"That stupid bastard," Machetti mumbled as he quickly checked over his shoulder then grabbed a metal tray off of a table as he walked passed. Machetti continued to hobble through the corridors backstage, and eventually came across the superstar cafeteria.

Machetti pushed opened the door, spat out another bit of blood, then staggered inside. The superstars inside eyed the metal tray in Machetti's hand and the angry look on Machetti's face and quickly parted to allow him to pass. Machetti finally came to a stop in front of the Great Khali, who was sitting at a table covered with food, all on his own.

"Having a hearty meal are you?" Machetti asked, then continued without waiting for an answer, "now this may sound like an odd question, but WHERE THE (censored) WERE YOU!?"

Khali's only response was to stare blankly at Machetti. "Oh in here eating were you?" said Machetti in a mock happy tone, "well guess what just happened to me!"

Machetti continued without waiting for Khali to respond, "I was just paid a visit by your buddy KANE!" At the mention of the big red monster Khali immediately stood up.

"Yeah, you see," started Machetti, "I was getting changed in my dressing room when there was a knock at the door. I was busy so I shouted come in or go away. Well, I head the door open and turn around and see your buddy standing there with his (censored) hook thing!"

Machetti glared at Khali then continued, "Next thing I know, he whips the thing around and it catches around my ankle, then he dragged me across the floor over to him." Machetti was visibly seething now, "the big psycho told me to give this…" said Machetti as he yanked up one of his pants legs and showed dark red mark around his ankle, undoubtedly from the hook, "…to you. Now naturally I told the big piece of crap to take that hook and shove it… well you get the idea. Well he didn't like that and the next thing I know he practically takes my head off with one of his huge uppercuts. Then he grabs me by the throat, hoists me up into the air, then slams me down to the HARD floor for a chokeslam."

"I ONLY JUST WOKE UP!" shouted Machetti, before taking a deep breath and slowly regaining his composure. "Now, you're probably wondering why I'm so angry, right? Well let's go over what has happened in the last few weeks."

"Remember back three weeks ago," started Machetti, "You were out there in the ring for an Intercontinental Title match. But instead of going on, you ran off and started fighting with Kane. Funny, I was out there trying to make sure you'd win the match, but you didn't really seem to care. The only thing you care about lately is fighting Kane."

Khali glared at Machetti, he needed to prove his dominance and to do that he needed to beat Kane, "I get it," continued Machetti, "you want to fight Kane, well, congratu-freakin'-lations, you've got your match at WrestleMania, and he used me as a (censored) message to you! But other than that, did you ever once stop and think about what's been happening to me the passed few weeks?"

Seeing no response from Khali, Machetti continued, "That same night, Teddy Long put me in a match with Kane, just because Kane _happened_ to be on Raw. But of course you weren't there at ringside, because you were banned from ringside. If it weren't for you that entire thing wouldn't have happened. If you hadn't left Raw and attacked Kane on Smackdown, he wouldn't have shown up here. Oh, and I'm sure you remember what happened while you were banned from ringside right? Mick Foley slid in the ring and attacked me from behind, then he took that dirty, disgusting, vile, sock and shoved it down my throat!"

Not even waiting for Khali to respond Machetti continued, "Then the next night, I was on ECW. And where were you? Oh that's right you didn't come. That led me to being attacked from behind, AGAIN, causing me to lose the match, AND my spot on the ECW roster!"

Khali glared at Machetti, it wasn't his fault that Machetti got attacked, he wasn't even there, and Machetti had the New Breed wrestlers to help him. But of course Machetti didn't seem to realize that and continued, "Now, I'm sure you remember what happened two weeks ago. I was out there, facing that washed up has-been Jerry Lawler, when Mick and Maria showed up and distracted me. Now of course, if you had come out and ran them off, that wouldn't have happened, and I would have pinned Lawler's ass right there! But where were you? You were relaxing in the back because you were already in the ring taking the Masterlock challenge. For god's sake, why the hell were you doing that!? Oh, and then of course your buddy Kane showed up and the two of you had another one of your 'episodes'."

"Then later that week I was on Smackdown, facing the Undertaker," continued Machetti, "before the match you wandered off, and what did you do? YOU ATTACKED KANE! You know what happens when you attack him! He comes after you! Later on I was out in the ring facing Undertaker, you were at ringside, but then Kane showed up and attacked you. Now, instead of beating the hell out of him, the two of you ran off backstage, leaving me alone with the Undertaker. If you had been there maybe you could have stopped London and Kendrick when they double-teamed me!"

Khali roared something back at Machetti that sounded like 'not my fault', but Machetti ignored it and kept on with his rant, "Now think back to last week. Where were you? You showed up and interfered in a match involving Ric Flair and Carlito. WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? Then Kane showed up and destroyed the announce table. I don't get it, if we had gone out there together, none of that would have happened. Now, I'm sure you remember what happened during the main event. I was wrestling Stone Cold, and I had the match in the bag, then Maria ran in and pulled me off of Austin. Where were you? Somewhere backstage? Alright, so the entire time she was on my back it didn't occur to you that I might need some kind of help! Next thing I know I'm being hit by a stunner and then I've lost the match!"

"Oh but it gets better!" snapped Machetti as he pressed on, "while Austin and Maria were 'celebrating' I tried to get a little bit of payback, but what happened Mick Foley attacked me AGAIN! And AGAIN he showed that sock into my mouth. If Foley had the time to run down to the ring while I was attacking Austin, why didn't you run down? Were you too busy dealing with Kane again?"

"And finally there was tonight," snapped Machetti, "like I said, I was attacked by Kane, but where were you this time? In here, EATING!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THIS CRAP! We're supposed to be working together, we're supposed to be taking Raw by storm! But instead, like a self-centered piece of crap you are only thinking of yourself, and you little match with Kane. WELL I'M SICK OF IT! You may have gotten your match, but you've lost yourself a partner. Good luck out there against Kane you smelly son-of-a-bitch!"

Khali finally responded and in one movement shoved the table, and pushed it out of the way, then stalked towards Machetti. "Oh, you wanna fight do ya?" asked Machetti, "Alright big man, let's go!"

Khali swung at Machetti, but despite his injured ankle, Machetti quickly ducked and slipped behind Khali. Khali then turned around to face Machetti, but Machetti quickly threw the metal tray into Khali's crotch, then lashed out his leg and kicked the tray driving it into Khali's crotch. And even though Khali was a giant, what Machetti just did would have hurt any living man. So no one could blame Khali for roaring in pain. Machetti then took the tray and slipped behind Khali while he was doubled over, then he swung the tray and smashed it into the back of Khali's knee, knocking him down to the ground.

For the first time in ages, the fans in the arena cheered one of Machetti's actions. He just laid out the Great Khali! Machetti tossed the tray down on Khali then walked out of the cafeteria, while gingerly stepping down on his injured ankle. But when Matt Hardy, who would be appearing on Raw with his brother Jeff, stood in his way and offered him a handshake. Machetti shoved Matt backwards causing him to land hard on his ass. The crowds cheers quickly silenced and the fans resumed booing. HBK was then showed standing in the ring. Ready to face JBL in his WrestleMania reversal match.

---x---

Later that same night Randy Orton was shown backstage, he had just sent Edge off after telling him had had booked him in a battle royal with his Money in the Bank spot on the line. Edge stormed off leaving Orton on his own. Randy was still angry, and Machetti entering the locker room after Edge left didn't help matters.

"What the hell do you want!?" demanded Orton.

"To put it simply," said Machetti, "I need your help."

"For what?" snapped Orton.

"I need someone to have my back," answered Machetti.

"Do you really?" said Orton sarcastically, "Why me?"

"Because I think I can trust you," answered Machetti.

"What's that?" said Orton, "last time I checked we've faced each other more times than we have been on the same time. I remember beating the crap out of you with a chair, and I remember you beating the crap out of me with a chair a few weeks later."

"That's true," confessed Machetti, "But to be honest, I think you're the best choice."

"You'd better start making sense," Orton threatened, "I'm not in a good mood."

"Alright, the reason I think you're the best choice is because you know what I'm going through," said Machetti, "I'm sick of being jumped from behind, and I'm sick of being put in matches I have nothing to do with. The big retard that was my partner was a waste of time and I got nothing out of that crap. I was the one carrying both of us, instead of each of us helping the other out."

"You know," said Orton, "you're starting to make sense. This sounds a bit familiar. I'm sick of my partner not having my back and I'm sick of fighting in matches I have nothing to do with. I mean, why did I have to fight Bobby Lashley?"

"Yeah, and why did I have to fight Kane?" responded Machetti, "now you're starting to get why I came to you. We're in the same boat. Both of us have partners we can't count on. Both of them are self centered and all they think about is themselves. That's why I know you won't turn on me. Because you had the same thing happen to you."

"Alright, you're making sense now," said Orton, "now I'm wondering IF I decided to help you, what do I get out of it?"

"You have a match against Jeff Hardy tonight right?" asked Machetti.

"Yeah," answered Orton.

"Did you know Matt Hardy was in the arena tonight?" asked Machetti.

"No I didn't."

"He is. I ran into him in the canteen before. I knocked that piece of trash on his ass. But what I'm getting at is. If you help me out, I'll help you out. Matt is probably going to be at ringside to help his brother. You'll need someone to have your back, otherwise you'll be facing both members of Team Extreme."

Orton stared at Machetti for a moment before holding out his hand and saying, "alright you're on. I'm assuming I can count on you to have my back."

Machetti smiled then took Randy's hand and shook it. "Of course you can," said Machetti, "and to prove how sincere I am, why don't we go pay a visit to a certain author?"

Orton smirked and glanced at Machetti, "what did you have in mind?"

"Just follow me," answered Machetti, "you're gonna love this." Orton nodded then he and Machetti walked out of the locker room.

**---x---**

"Mr. McMahon!" shouted Zack as he and Randy ran down the hall after him, "we wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" asked Vince, "I'm a little busy. I have to put Nick in his match and then shave his head."

"This won't take long," explained Zack, "just hear us out. We have an idea."

"You know how there have been all of those TNA chants from the fans for the passed few months?" asked Orton.

"Yes," answered Vince, in an angry tone.

"Well we have an idea of what to do to combat them," explained Zack while glancing at Randy and smirking.

"What's that?" asked Vince.

"Let's take a walk," suggested Randy, "and we'll fill you in."

The three then walked off down the hallway and Zack and Randy told Vince their plans. Needless to say, Vince was pleased and gave them the okay.

**---x---**

Mick Foley was shown walking backstage, he was currently was holding his book and was attempting to get other superstars to read it. He rounded a corner and found Machetti leaning back against the door to the parking lot.

"Are you still trying to push that piece of no good fire starter?" asked Machetti.

"Machetti, this is my book, I've worked hard on it," said Foley, "I wrote every word in it. I slaved over it.

"That's probably why it sucks," taunted Machetti, "I doubt anybody is going to read that piece of crap."

"Actually Machetti," said Mick, "my book, _the Hardcore Diaries_ is now a New York Times Best Seller."

Machetti's only response was to start laughing hysterically, "You've got to be kidding me," laughed Machetti, "that bad excuse for toilet paper made it on the New York Times best seller list? Good thing I live in Detroit."

"Alright, Machetti, I've had enough of you bad mouthing my book!" snapped Foley, "now either shut the hell up, or I'll come over there and shut you up myself."

"I'd like to see you try old man," responded Machetti, "this time you aren't attacking me from behind, and you're a failing author now, you're out of shape."

"That does it!" yelled Foley as he placed his book on a nearby table and stalked towards Machetti.

Machetti looked at Foley, then pushed the door to the parking lot opened and slipped outside. Foley was in a fit of rage and went right after Machetti. Foley kicked opened a door and walked out into the parking lot to find Machetti standing just in front of him.

"Looking for me?" asked Machetti with a cocky grin.

Suddenly Randy Orton, who was hiding besides the door, came from behind and took Foley down with a cheap shot. Orton then started stomping on Foley, who fought upward and shoved Orton backwards before getting back to his feet. But then Machetti came from behind and blindsided Foley, who was knocked down to the hard pavement below. Machetti and Orton then proceeded to stomp the hell out of Foley and took turned punching his face in.

At one point Foley shoved Machetti backwards and turned around to have a fistfight with Orton. But Machetti came back and jumped up onto Foley's back. While on his back Machetti locked in a sleeper hold and strangled Foley from on his back. Orton then ran forward and kicked Foley hard in the nuts, bringing the Hardcore Legend down to his knees.

Machetti and Orton then grabbed either side of Foley and then ran with him and rammed him head first into a metal garage door. Orton stepped back and Machetti grabbed Foley's head, brought it back, and then smashed it into the metal garage door. Machetti then pulled Foley backwards and strangled him with a choke from behind.

Orton then went to the control panel and opened the garage door. Machetti then shoved Foley and pushed him inside. Orton came in and he grabbed Foley and rammed his head into one of the walls of the little garage, then let Foley fall to the ground and started to once again stomp the holy hell out of him. Meanwhile Machetti went to the other side of the garage and pulled out a table that had been 'conveniently' placed there.

Machetti dragged the table into the center of the garage and set it up. Then he went over to Orton and Foley and joined the Legend Killer in beating the hell out of Foley. Machetti then pointed to Orton, and then the other side of the table. Orton nodded then left the brawl and walked around the table to the other side. Machetti grabbed Foley and pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to the table. Machetti then hoisted Foley up into the air, looking to smash him through the table with the Flat-Liner, but as Foley was being brought down, Orton jumped up and brought Foley's head down even harder with an RKO. With the combined force of the two moves, Machetti and Orton smashed Mick Foley through the table. The two heels then taunted in a Dudley Boyz type manner.

Machetti and Orton stood over Foley's unmoving carcass as identical smirks spread over their face. Then Machetti and Orton left the garage and closed the door, sealing Foley inside. Machetti then grabbed a piece of wood lying near by and smashed it into the control panel, smashing it open and breaking it to pieces. Now even if Foley woke up, no one would be able to get him out of the garage. Orton and Machetti once again smirked at each other then together they left the parking lot and went back into the arena.

**---x---**

Randy Orton's theme song played in the arena. Then Orton and Machetti came from the back wearing identical evil smirks. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, being accompanied by Machetti, from Saint Louis Missouri, weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds… Randy Orton!" Orton and Machetti stood at the top of the entrance ramp and did Orton's signature pose. Gold fireworks came down behind them.

Machetti and Orton then walked down to the ring and got inside. The two heels smirked as the fans booed. But then the boos turned to cheers as Jeff Hardy's music hit. Matt and Jeff Hardy came out from the back and did the old Hardy Boyz entrance. "And the opponent, being accompanied by his brother Matt, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at two hundred and twenty-five pounds, he is one half of Team Extreme… Jeff Hardy!"

The fans cheered as the Hardy Boyz made their way down to the ring and got inside. Machetti and Orton stood across from Matt and Jeff and glared at them. Then the referee came over and ordered Machetti and Matt out of the ring. Both Machetti and Matt glared at each other as they walked to opposite sides of the ring and went outside.

Jeff and Randy started off in the middle of the ring with a lock up. But Orton was the stronger of the two wrestlers and managed to back Jeff into the corner. Orton stepped back and went for a punch, but Jeff ducked under Orton's arm and stood behind him. Orton turned around and went to nail Jeff with punch, but Jeff caught Randy's hand and sent him flying with an arm drag.

Orton got back up, but Jeff went after him and sent him flying again with another arm drag. Again Orton got back up, but again Jeff sent him flying across the ring with another arm drag. Orton hit the mat and rolled over to the ropes, where Machetti reached into the ring and pulled him out. The fans booed loudly as Jeff glared at Machetti. Machetti paid them no mind and made sure Randy caught his breath and recovered.

Eventually Orton nodded at Machetti and got back into the ring, while Machetti got back on the apron and taunted Jeff. Jeff glared at Orton and Machetti as the referee came over to get Machetti off of the apron. But while Jeff was distracted by Machetti arguing with the referee, Orton slipped behind Hardy and nailed him with his signature backbreaker. Machetti smirked once Orton hit the move, then jumped down off of the apron and stepped back against the barricade.

The referee turned around and watched as Orton started stomping on Jeff. The stomping continued with Orton smashing his foot into every part of Jeff that he could. But eventually Randy took Jeff's legs and locked him in a Boston Crab. Jeff struggled as the pain shot through his spine but fought hard and dragged himself over to the ropes. But unfortunately, the referee was watching Orton and was making sure he didn't do anything illegal. So he completely missed Machetti pulling the bottom rope away from Jeff.

Machetti smirked as Orton continued to work over Jeff's back. But suddenly Matt came from behind and took Machetti down. Matt and Machetti brawled on the floor, but Jeff managed to reach the ropes and the referee signaled for a rope break. Orton eventually released the hold and got off of Jeff. But once Jeff had gotten back to his feet Orton ran at him, slipped behind him and took him down with a double leg take down. Orton then stomped on Jeff's back.

Meanwhile on the outside Machetti grabbed Matt and whipped him into the steal steps, causing Matt's shoulder to impact hard with the steel. Machetti then walked back over to his spot at ringside and watched the match continue. Inside the ring, Orton pulled Jeff to his feet and whipped him into the ropes, but when Jeff came back he caught Randy with the Extreme neckbreaker.

Orton got back up, only for Jeff to take him down with a clothesline. The fans started to cheer as Hardy started to gain momentum. Jeff ran at Orton as he got up and took him down with another clothesline. Orton got back up, and caught Jeff's leg when Hardy went to kick him. But Jeff suddenly brought up his other leg and drove it into Orton's stomach, driving the Legend Killer down to the mat. Orton got back up as Jeff ran over to the corner. Orton went after Jeff, only to get hit in the head with a Whisper in the Wind.

The fans were going crazy and Jeff was still on fire. Jeff climbed up onto the top rope and was going to go for the Swanton Bomb, when suddenly Machetti jumped up and pushed the top rope, causing Jeff to lose his footing and get crotched on the top rope. Orton got back up and climbed up to meet Jeff on the top rope. The two traded blows, but Orton cam out on top with an eye rake. Orton then slammed Jeff down to the mat with a devastating superplex.

Both men were down, but at that point, Edge came from the back and started walking down the ramp. Orton slowly got back up and glared at Edge, then smirked and got out of the ring. Orton dug under the ring and pulled out a ladder, he was going to show Edge what he had in store for him come WrestleMania. But suddenly, Matt Hardy, who had recovered, came over and grabbed the other side of the ladder and tried to pull it away from Orton. Matt didn't want Randy to use the ladder on his brother.

Edge smirked as Orton and Matt had a tug-a-war over the ladder. But suddenly Machetti came from behind and attacked Matt. Orton dropped the ladder as Machetti held Matt's arms behind his back. Randy them smirked at Edge and started punching Matt as hard as he could. Orton finally connected with a European Uppercut, causing Matt to fall down to the floor as Machetti dropped him. Machetti and Orton smirked at Edge, but then turned around, and found Jeff Hardy flying over the top rope at them. Jeff came over the top rope and took down both Machetti and Randy on the outside.

Eventually every pulled themselves off of the ground and the four men started brawling, while Edge stood on the entrance ramp and watched. The scene was utter chaos so the referee called for the bell and ended the match in a no-contest. But no one seemed to care as Matt, Jeff, Randy and Machetti continued their battle at ringside. Matt and Jeff were in control until Machetti hit Jeff with a low blow and threw him over the barricade into the crowd. Machetti then ran over to Orton and Matt and took Matt down from behind.

Orton and Machetti stomped on Orton then grabbed Matt and together whipped him into the steal steps, causing a sickening thud when Matt's shoulder impacted with the steel for the second time that night. Orton and Machetti once again smirked at Edge then they glanced at each other and pulled up the padding on the floor, exposing the hard concrete. Machetti and Orton smirked then grabbed Matt and pulled him back to his feet. Orton stepped back as Machetti hoisted Matt up into the air for a Flat-Liner, then Orton brought Matt's head down to the concrete with an RKO. The boos from the crowd were almost deafening.

Matt was out cold as Orton and Machetti stood over the unmoving Hardy and taunted Edge, who was glaring at them from the ramp. But suddenly Jeff climbed up onto the barricade and lunged at Orton and Machetti. Jeff hit Machetti and took him down with a crossbody, but Orton grabbed Jeff and dragged him off of Machetti. Machetti got back up and went over to Orton and Jeff. Machetti stomped the hell out of Jeff, while Orton pinned him down to the floor with his foot.

Orton and Machetti then dragged Jeff over to the exposed floor, where Matt was still out cold. Machetti pulled Matt out of the way as Orton pulled Jeff up to his feet. Machetti came back over then both Orton and Machetti droved Jeff's head down to the concrete for a double RKO. Machetti and Randy Orton just took out both Hardys. Orton then shouted for Edge to come down and get his turned. But Edge glared at Randy and Machetti and shook his head.

Edge quickly left ringside and headed to the back, leaving Machetti and Randy Orton standing over the two unmoving Hardy Boyz as Raw went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Raw came back and Machetti was still in the ring. Orton was at ringside, but during the commercial break the two unconscious Hardy Boyz had been removed from ringside. Machetti was currently leaning back against the ropes, the fans were already booing him, clearly he had said something during the commercial break.

"Alright," said Machetti, "Randy just finished his match, now it's my turn. Maria, get your ass down here!"

Machetti and Randy waited in the ring, but Maria didn't show up. "Maria, you'd better show up, otherwise the two of us are coming back there."

Again, Machetti waited, but Maria still didn't come out. "What's the matter? Couldn't find someone to jump me from behind this week? Mick Foley's trapped in a garage, and Stone Cold isn't here tonight. What are you going to do?"

Surprisingly, Maria's music hit. And Raw's backstage announcer slowly came from the back. "Machetti, I don't want to fight you," said Maria, "I just want to help you."

"Alright cut the crap, we've heard it all before," snapped Machetti, "just get you ass in this ring so I can beat you."

Maria was trembling as she made her way down to the ring. "Machetti, I can't believe you'd make me do this. Everyone here knows you can beat me in a match, what is this going to prove?"

"It's not going to prove anything, you're just going to get what's coming to you," answered Machetti, "you've interfered in my life for the last time. You've got your match at WrestleMania, so you can try to 'help' me. But tonight, I've got you."

Maria slowly climbed up onto the apron, "Machetti," said Maria, as a small tear trickled down her cheek, "I can't believe you actually want to go through with this."

"What, did you think you'd get away with costing me all of my matches!?" demanded Machetti, "news flash Maria, you're going to get it. So, you can either get in the ring, and we can have our match. Or you can stay out there and I'll come out and get you. And then we'll have our match."

Maria sobbed and shook her head. She knew what Machetti was capable of, she was there at ringside for many of his matches. She knew that if Machetti could pin a five hundred pound giant, he could easily pin her.

Maria got off of the apron and attempted to leave ringside, but she suddenly back right into Randy Orton. Maria screamed as Orton grabbed her and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. Maria struggled as hard as she could as Orton tossed her through the ropes and into the ring. In a distance Maria heard a bell ring.

Machetti walked over to Maria and pulled her up by her hair. A look of intense fear appeared on Maria's face as she looked up at Machetti, begging him not to hurt her. But Machetti shook his head, and an evil, sadistic smile appeared on his face. Maria tried to get away but Machetti held his hands on her waist and kept her still. Maria struggled desperately, but she couldn't get free,

Then Machetti smirked, pulled Maria forward, and kissed her. But unlike the kisses Machetti and Maria have shared in the past, this kiss was hard and forcefully. Maria's struggles increased as she tried pushing Machetti off of her, but he was too strong. Machetti eventually released Maria, only to lift her up and plant her with the Flat-liner, clearly that kiss was the kiss of death, because Maria was out cold. Machetti smirked and rolled Maria onto her back, then went for the pin. The referee quickly counted one… two… MACHETTI PULLED MARIA'S SHOULDER UP!

The fans' boos filled the entire arena. Machetti had her beat, what more did he have to prove? The referee yelled at Machetti and told him to end it. But Machetti shook his head, and then stood up. Machetti stepped backwards, then ran forward and jumped up into the air, before coming down on Maria for a Standing Shooting Star Press. But instead of going for the pin like he usually did, Machetti rolled off of Maria and got back to his feet.

The referee scolded Machetti, and yelled at him to just end the match. But Machetti shook his head as the sadistic smile once again appeared on his face. The fans' boos had if possible gotten louder, the entire arena was booing Machetti's painful dissection of Maria. **_You Suck, YOU SUCK! MACHETTI SUCK, MACHETTI SUCKS! _**The chants rang through the arena, but Machetti paid the fans no mind and glanced at Orton, Orton's signature cocky grin appeared on his face as he gave Machetti a thumbs up sign. Machetti laughed then turned back to Maria, who was still out cold.

Machetti smirked then lifted Maria's legs and put one of his legs in between them and crossed them. Machetti then rolled Maria onto her stomach and locked in the sharpshooter. Maria came to and started screaming in pain, and in no time she was tapping out. The referee quickly called for the bell, awarding the match to Machetti via submission. But Machetti wasn't releasing the hold and still had Maria in the sharpshooter.

Maria was screaming in pain as the excruciating pain shot through her legs. If this kept up Machetti was going to cripple her. The referee came over and yelled for Machetti to let go of Maria, which Machetti surprisingly did. The referee went to check on Maria, but suddenly Machetti grabbed him and planted him with the Flat-liner. With the referee out cold, Machetti walked back over to Maria, and once again locked in the sharpshooter.

The pain in Maria's legs got to be too much. And eventually Maria passed out. But Machetti was still showing no signs on letting go, but suddenly Shawn Michaels' theme music hit. The Heartbreak Kid ran down then entrance ramp towards the ring. Machetti quickly let go of Maria and backed away to the other side of the ring. HBK walked up to the apron, but suddenly Orton came from behind in an attempt to attack Michaels, but suddenly Shawn lashed his leg out and nailed Orton with Sweet Chin Music.

Orton was laid out on the floor as Michaels got in the ring and glared at Machetti. Machetti glared right back at his former mentor and both men were in an intense stare down. "Machetti, what do you think you're doing!?" demanded Shawn, "that's your girlfriend you just locked in the sharpshooter!"

Machetti's response was to keep glaring at Shawn from across the ring. "She's also the only person in the locker room who can look at you now!" continued Shawn, "Machetti, there was a time, back in September in fact, where you would put your body on the line to protect her. Now what are you doing? Trying to cripple her? When all she's been trying to do is help you! YOU DIGUST ME!"

Machetti glared at Shawn, his former mentor was really starting to bug him. But Machetti knew that if he attacked him straight on, HBK would probably come out on top. "You've turned your back on everyone that cares about you," continued Shawn, "Do you remember way back when I was training you? You, Brian, and Paul all showed something that led me to take you under my wing. You showed desire, you showed passion, you showed loyalty, and you showed that you wouldn't stop at anything to reach your goals. Then you met Maria. Right off the bat you had good chemistry. When you two finally got together you were almost inseparable, you showed the same passion and loyalty that you showed when you were wrestling."

"But now look at you," Michaels paused and looked at Machetti with a disgusted face, "all you care about is yourself, you're not the Machetti you were when I trained you. You're a sad shell of the man you once were. Maria sees the same thing, that's why she is trying to help you, but look at what you did to her." Shawn slowly bent down while keeping his eyes fixed on Machetti and checked on Maria. "My only hope is that the old you comes back soon, because until then, you're not going to make anything of yourself."

Suddenly, Orton, who had recovered from Shawn's earlier assault on him, jumped up onto the apron. Shawn stood up and lashed out with his leg, taking Orton down off of the apron with Sweet Chin Music. Orton hit the floor padding with a hard thud, and was once again, knocked out. As Shawn was turning around, Machetti rushed in to attack him. Shawn lashed out his leg, looking for Sweet Chin Music, but Machetti ducked, then grabbed Shawn and planted him with the Flat-liner.

Machetti smirked then got out of the ring and pulled Randy up to his feet. Machetti shook Orton a bit and he eventually came to. Then Machetti patted him on the shoulder and went under the ring, only to come out with a table. A grin formed on Randy's face, as Machetti slid the table into the ring. Orton followed Machetti into the ring, and together they set up the table. Orton stood on the far side of the table while Machetti stood behind Shawn, who was using the ropes to pull himself to his feet.

Shawn turned around and Machetti shoved him back into the ropes, then caught him as he bounced off and hoisted him up into the air. Orton then jumped up and together Machetti and Orton put Shawn Michaels through the table with their Flat-liner/RKO combo. Machetti glared down at his former mentors unmoving body, then he and Orton did Orton's signature pose as _Step Up_ played.

Machetti nodded to Randy then they left the ring, leaving two of the most important people in Machetti's life laying unconscious on the mat. But as Orton and Machetti were heading up the ramp Vince McMahon's music hit and the WWE Chairman came through the curtains and walked out on stage.

"Machetti, Orton," said Vince, "I liked what I just saw. And if you can do that to Raw's number one contender, then you can do it to ECW's Champion."

Orton and Machetti glanced at each other, wondering what Vince had in mind for Bobby Lashley. "I'd make Bobby Lashley's road to WrestleMania, a highway to hell. And now looking at you two, I can fulfill that promise," Vince smirked as he glanced at Machetti and Orton, "I would like the two of you to come with me to Smackdown Friday night, and I want you two to team up with Mr. Kennedy, to take on Bobby Lashley in a tables match."

Machetti and Randy glanced at each other, then turned back to Vince, "What do we get out of it?" asked Randy.

"Well," said Vince, "I'm the Chairman of the WWE, and as Machetti knows, I have a lot of power backstage. Let's just say, if you do this for me, and you win, I'll owe both of you a favor."

Machetti and Orton glanced at each other. A favor from Vince McMahon could be anything. Machetti remembered how Vince had added the clause to his contract when he got kicked out of ECW. This could be really good. Machetti slowly shrugged his shoulders and looked at Orton, "what do you think?" he asked.

"Why not," said Orton.

"Vince," said Machetti as he turned back to the Chairman, "you've got yourself a deal. We'll go with you to Smackdown."

"That's what I like to hear," said Vince as he held out his hand. Eventually both men shook Vince's hand. Mr. McMahon's music played again and the three men headed backstage, to a deafening chorus of boos. The camera once again showed HBK and Maria laying unconscious in the ring, then went to a commercial.

**---x---**

Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, I wasn't sure what to really do with it. I probably re-wrote it like three times before a settled on this idea. But anyway, I'll have another chapter out later this week, featuring Mr. Kennedy, Randy Orton, and Machetti, versus Bobby Lashley in a tables match.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	62. Get the Tables

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Get the Tables!**

**---x---**

It was Friday night and it was time for WWE Smackdown! This week Smackdown was airing from Cleveland Ohio. The show opened and the pyro went off, then Vince McMahon's music hit. The Chairman of the WWE then made his way down to the ring, and of course Vince looked to be his normal angry self.

"Now, you may or may not remember back to Monday Night Raw this week, but I made a match," started Vince as he stood in the middle of the ring. The fans at the arena booed Vince's mention of the unfair match. But Vince continued talking, completely unphased by the fans' boos, "I made that match to get some revenge on Bobby Lashley. That man has defied me for the last time, and tonight he's going to get a taste of what's in store for him at WrestleMania."

The fans booed the mention of Vince beating Trump at the Battle of the Billionaires match. "So tonight, Bobby Lashley is going to be facing, Ken Kennedy," the fans booed, "Randy Orton," the boos grew louder, "and Machetti," the boos exploded, "tonight in a three on one tables match."

McMahon paused as the fans booed his blatant abuse of power. Vince's only response was to smirk then turn to the fans, "Now let me spell this out, so that even you can understand. This is not going to be a normal three-on-one tables match. No, it's going to be an elimination tables match. Meaning Bobby Lashley will have to put each man through a table to win the match, while his opponents will simply have to put Lashley through a table to eliminate him."

The fans booed even louder and started chanting **_You Suck, You Suck!_** Now the match would be even harder for Lashley to win. "Oh and it gets better," continued McMahon, "when Lashley gets put through a table, and he's laying there motionless in the middle of the ring. I am going to come down there and I'm going to give Bobby Lashley just what he deserves, a Billion Dollar Bitch Slap!" The fans booed loudly as the Chairman's music hit. Vince paid the fans no mind, as always, and got out of the ring and headed to the back.

**---x---**

Paul London and Brian Kendrick, who were accompanied by Playboy Covergirl Ashley, were in the ring. Right now they were facing the team of Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury, who were accompanied by WWE Women's Champion Melina, in a non-title tag team match. The match had been fast paced and had gone back and forth. Brian Kendrick and Johnny Nitro were currently outside of the ring recovering, Paul London was on the top rope, looking to hit Mercury with a crossbody. But Melina came over and grabbed Paul's leg in an attempt to distract him, but Ashley came over and got rid of Melina.

But while the two divas were fighting, Machetti came from under the ring and pushed London off of the top rope. The referee called for the bell ending the match via disqualification. Machetti glared at Mercury, warning him not to touch London, then climbed up to the top rope where London had just been, then came off with a Springboard Shooting Star Press.

Machetti rolled off of London and got to his feet as Brian Kendrick climbed up onto the apron and got into the ring. But suddenly, Randy Orton came from behind and took out Kendrick with a steal chair to the back of the head. Orton and Machetti smirked as the fans booed.

Orton and Machetti stood over the motionless tag team champions and taunted the fans. Machetti then got a mic from the timekeeper's corner. "We're here," announced Machetti, as the boos practically blew the roof off of the arena, and the fans started chanting, **_Machetti Sucks, Machetti Sucks, Orton Sucks, Orton Sucks._**

Machetti shrugged then handed the mic to Orton. "And right now we're going to give you a little taste of what we have in store for Bobby Lashley."

"But wait a minute," interrupted Machetti, "wasn't there someone else here at ringside?"

"Oh, yeah," said Orton, "look it's the Playboy cover girl, Ashley." Outside of the ring, Ashley looked scared to death. The Tag Team Champions were down and now there were five people in the ring side area that could kick her ass.

"Listen Trashley," said Machetti, "you'd better get the hell out of here, or you'll wind up getting put through a table. I don't know if you saw Raw this week, but I'll have no problem putting you in your place."

Ashley didn't wait around to be told twice, and quickly ran off to the back. Leaving Orton and Machetti in the ring with the defenseless tag team champions.

Mercury, Nitro, and Melina were about to leave, when Machetti stopped them, "Nitro, Mercury," said Machetti as he took the mic from Orton, "could you… get the tables?" The fans booed loudly at the Team 3-D reference. But Nitro and Mercury responded by doing what they were told and got a pair of table out from under the ring. "Thanks guys," said Orton while Machetti set up a table that Nitro slid into the ring, "you can stick around and watch if you want."

Machetti positioned the table in the middle of the ring then dragged Paul London, who was still out cold, over to one side of the table. Orton smirked from the other side of the table, then he and Machetti did Orton's signature taunt. Machetti then pulled London up off of the mat, then pushed him back into the ropes. Paul bounced off the ropes and Machetti caught him as he came back and lifted him up for the Flat-Liner, then Orton jumped up and smashed him through the table with an RKO. Orton and Machetti stood over Paul and the remains of the table and taunted, while the fans booed with renewed intensity. Orton and Machetti's boos were louder than Vince's.

Orton and Machetti then walked over to the other table and set it up, but then lifted the table and brought it into the middle of the ring. Orton and Machetti placed the table on top of London and the remains of the first table. Machetti then walked over to Kendrick and dragged him over to the table. Once again Machetti and Orton did Orton's signature taunt, then Machetti pulled Kendrick to his feet and pushed him back into the ropes. Kendrick bounced into the ropes, then came back and Machetti and Orton put him through the table just like they did to London. Only this time the remains of the table, and Kendrick's unmoving carcass were laying on top of London.

Machetti then got a mic as he and Orton stood over the fallen Tag Team Champions. "Bobby Lashley," said Machetti, "you're a dead man. That's what's in store for you later tonight… what?" Machetti was suddenly interrupted by Orton whispering something in his ear. Orton and Machetti both turned to look and Michael Cole, who seemed to be very upset at their treatment of Smackdown's tag team champions.

"What's the matter Cole?" asked Orton as he took the mic from Machetti, "you didn't like what we did to those two sad excuses for champions?" Machetti and Orton both smirked before Orton continued, "hey, if you want you can get into the ring and put us in our place," offered Orton. But Cole seemed content to stay where he was sitting. "What's the matter Cole," said Orton as he continued to mock Smackdown's lead commentator. "Are you too much of a wuss to get in the ring?" Machetti smirked at Orton then got out of the ring and walked up to the commentary table. "Here, Machetti's right there," said Orton, "tell him what you've been saying to the fans at home. But now you can say it to his face."

Machetti walked forward and stood in front of the commentary table. Machetti leaned across the table and got in Cole's face. "Come on Cole," taunted Machetti, "hit me, put me in my place, teach me a lesson."

JBL sensed something coming and wisely stood up, then he backed away from the commentary table. Machetti motioned for Cole to stand up as he stood across the table from him. In order to escape Machetti's wrath Cole quickly stood up across from Machetti. Machetti smirked then held his hands behind his back and leaned forward, daring Cole to hit him.

"Come on Cole," taunted Randy from the ring, "hit him. Show him what you think of him." Cole took a deep breath and raised his hand, then he reached back and went to slap Machetti across the face, but suddenly Machetti's arm lashed out and caught Cole by the wrist, then with his other hand Machetti slapped Cole clean across the face. Machetti laughed hysterically and backed away from Cole. The fans booed as _Step Up _hit. Then together both Orton and Machetti walked up entrance ramp and to the back. The message had been sent. They were here on Smackdown, and they weren't taking any prisoners. The two unconscious bodies in the middle of the ring were a sure sign of that.

**---x---**

Smackdown was still in progress, MVP had just won his match and Zack, Randy, and Vince were sitting backstage watching the show.

"Well I must say," said Vince, "I'm proud of you guys. I would have never thought that putting people through tables with a 3-D would stick it to the TNA fans, but it sure worked."

"Thanks," said Zack, "I just remembered back to when Randy and I teamed up last time. We did that move to pin Michael, I thought it was pretty cool, so I figured I could keep doing it."

"And it's fun," added Randy, "I mean, did you hear those boos when we put Paul and Brian through those tables, that was classic. And Zack, when you actually said, 'get the tables' that just added to it."

"Well if it means anything, I enjoyed watching it too," said Vince sarcastically, "you guys work well together, Keep it up. I'm looking forward to your match tonight."

"Thank you sir," said Zack, "and Randy and I have got to get out there now, so we'll see you later." Zack and Randy nodded to Vince then left to go out for their match.

**---x---**

Bobby Lashley's music hit as the ECW World Champion made his way down to the ring. "The following is a three-on-one elimination tables match!" announced Tony Chimel, "introducing first, weighing in at two hundred and seventy-three pounds, he is the ECW World Champion… BOBBY LASHLEY!!" Lashley walked down towards the ring, but stopped short of going in, and instead went under the ring and pulled out a table, then grabbed it and slid it into the ring. Lashley got into the ring after the table and set it up in the corner, then stood in the middle of the ring and waited for his opponents.

Mr. Kennedy's theme music hit as the cocky loud mouth made his way down to the ring. "And the opponent, from Green Bay, Wisconsin, weighing in at two hundred at forty-three pounds… MR. KENNEDY!" Kennedy glared at Tony Chimel for doing a bad job at his introduction, at least in his opinion. Kennedy slowly climbed up onto the ring apron, then stepped through the ropes and got in the ring.

Lashley and Kennedy stared down then Randy Orton's theme song hit. Randy Orton walked down towards the ring in his usual cocky manner. "And from Saint Louis Missouri, weighing in at two hundred and forty-five pounds… RANDY ORTON!!" Orton walked to the ring then got in and stood next to Kennedy. Orton smirked at Kennedy, then the two of them glared at the ECW World Champion.

A beeping played through the arena, and it got faster and faster until it was a solid tone. Then an explosion went off as _Step Up _hit. And out from the smoke walked Machetti, dressed in his usual green and black wrestling gear. But Tony Chimel never had a chance to do Machetti's intro, because while Orton and Kennedy were watching Machetti make his entrance Lashley struck. Lashley quickly took down both men with a double clothesline from behind, then he lifted Kennedy up and nailed him with a standing vertical suplex. Lashley then grabbed Orton and pulled him to his feet, then tossed him over the top rope and out of the ring, just as Machetti got in the ring.

Machetti and Lashley stood in the middle of the ring, then immediately started brawling and trading punches. Lashley took control after hitting Machetti with a huge headbutt, then he pulled Machetti up and whipped him into the ropes, when Machetti came back Lashley shot him up into the air for a back body drop. Machetti said up into the air, over the top rope and down to the floor. Kennedy got up while Lashley was disposing of Machetti and went to attack him from behind, but Lashley suddenly turned around and hit Kennedy with a hard kick to the chin, which echoed through the arena.

Kennedy was knocked down to the mat and Lashley turned around to face Orton as he got into the ring. Orton ran at Lashley and jumped up into the air looking for a flying forearm, but at the same time Lashley ran forward, but ducked under Orton when he got close. Lashley turned around and bounced off of the ropes then practically took Orton's head off with a vicious clothesline.

Lashley pulled Orton up to his feet, then lifted him up over his head for a Military Press. Lashley then walked over to the ropes, while holding Orton over his head. On the outside Machetti had just gotten back to his feet, Lashley grinned slightly then threw Orton, causing Randy to flew out of the ring and impact with Machetti, knocking both men down to the ground.

Lashley turned away from Orton and Machetti, only for Kennedy to run up and start nailing Lashley with some hard punches. Kennedy then kneed Lashley in the stomach, then whipped him into an empty corner. Kennedy ran at Lashley and drove him back into the corner with a hard clothesline. Then Kennedy put Lashley up onto the top rope, before climbing up to the middle rope. Kennedy then went to hoist Lashley onto his shoulders, looking for the Green Bay Plunge, but suddenly Lashley moved and pushed Kennedy off of the middle rope and down to the mat.

Kennedy slowly got up and turned around, but as he did, Lashley launched himself off of the top rope and took Kennedy down with a diving spear. Lashley got back to his feet and pulled Kennedy up off of the mat, then Lashley lifted Kennedy up into the air for a Vertical Suplex, then for a moment Lashley removed one of his hands from Kennedy and held him up with one hand. Lashley eventually brought his hand back and drove Kennedy down to the mat for a hard suplex.

The fans started getting behind Lashley as he pulled Kennedy back up to his feet, then whipped him into the table in the corner. Lashley then charged at Kennedy and smashed him through the table with a spear into the corner. "Ken Kennedy has been put through a table and has been eliminated," announced Tony Chimel. Lashley pulled Kennedy up to his feet then ran with him and tossed him over the top rope and out of the ring.

Lashley then turned around and faced Machetti and Orton, who had finally pulled themselves to their feet on the outside. Orton and Machetti glanced at the broken table in the corner and saw that Lashley was still standing. Orton glanced at Machetti, who simply shrugged, then lifted the ring apron and pulled out another table. Machetti held the table up then whispered something in Randy's ear. Orton smirked then left Machetti and walked around to the other side of the ring.

Now Lashley was standing in the middle of the ring, with Orton on one side and Machetti on the other. Orton nodded to Machetti, then at the same time, both men slid into the ring. Lashley charged at Machetti and started stomping on him while he was sliding in the table, but Orton came from behind and attacked Lashley, then jumped up when Lashley turned around and took him down with a dropkick.

Orton helped Machetti back to his feet, then he and Machetti took the table and set it up in the middle of the ring. Machetti and Orton turned back to Lashley, only to be taken down by a double clothesline. Lashley pulled Orton to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. When Orton came back Lashley caught Orton with a hip toss. Lashley then stepped backwards and measured up Machetti as he got to his feet. Machetti slowly pulled himself up, then turned around.

Lashley charged at Machetti and hit him with a clothesline, causing Machetti to do a flip in mid air. Lashley went over to Orton and pulled him to his feet, when tossed him back first into the corner. Lashley then ran at Orton and speared him back into the corner. Lashley backed away from Orton then pulled Machetti up to his feet. Lashley then pulled Orton forward and smashed Orton and Machetti's heads together for a meeting of the minds.

Lashley then tucked Orton and then Machetti's head under his arm, and was about to his a double DDT, when at the same time Machetti and Orton kicked him in the stomach. Machetti and Orton then lifted Lashley up into the air and slammed him down to the mat for a double suplex, which unfortunately missed the table. Machetti and Orton smirked then Machetti pointed to the corner. Orton nodded and both men slowly got to their feet, what ever they were planning, it didn't look good for Bobby Lashley.

Orton and Machetti pulled Lashley to his feet then back him into the corner. Then they lifted Lashley up and sat him up on the top rope. Orton and Machetti then climbed up onto the middle rope, then draped one of Lashley's arms over their shoulders. Orton and Machetti lifted Lashley up and went to superplex him through the table, but Lashley caught his foot on the top rope and prevent himself from behind smashed into the table.

Lashley then started fighting and alternated in punching first Orton then Machetti in the stomach. Lashley continued fighting back until he brought back his arms, then pushed Machetti and Orton off of the middle rope and down to the mat. Lashley shook the cobwebs out of his head then climbed down off of the top rope. Lashley pulled Orton up to his feet then hoisted him up onto his shoulder, looking for the running powerslam.

Lashley ran forward and was about to smash Orton through the table, when Machetti suddenly came from behind and clipped Lashley's knee, causing Lashley to slip and go face first into the table with a sickening thud, but the table didn't break. Machetti walked over and pulled Orton off of Lashley then smirked at him. "I've got your back," said Machetti.

Orton nodded, he was close to being put through a table but Machetti just saved his ass. He trusted Machetti, the guy clearly knew what it was like to be part of a team. Orton then smirked back at Machetti and the two of them turned to face Lashley, who was just getting up off of the table. Lashley turned around, then Machetti and Orton ran forward and jumped into the air, then knocked Lashley back into the table with a double dropkick, causing Lashley to knock the table onto its side.

Orton and Machetti then walked over to Lashley, who slowly got back to his feet. Lashley charge forward and went to punch Machetti in the face, but Machetti ducked under Lashley's fist, while at the same time Orton connected with a huge right hand to the side of Lashley's face. Lashley staggered backwards, and Machetti quickly ran forward, then slipped behind Lashley. Machetti held Lashley's arms behind his back while Orton smirked in front of Lashley then started going off on his with hard punches to the stomach and chest.

The fans' boos got louder and louder as Machetti and Orton continued to double team Lashley. Eventually Orton stepped back, then Machetti pushed Lashley forward. Orton jumped up into the air and dropkicked Lashley in the face, knocking him down to the mat. Machetti came forward then he and Orton began stomping on Lashley, driving their feet into his stomach and chest. Orton and Machetti stepped back, then Machetti ran forward and landed on Lashley with a Standing Shooting Star Press.

Machetti then pulled Lashley up to his feet and stepped to the side, allowing Orton to run forward and drop Lashley with an RKO. Cocky grins spread across both Orton and Machetti's face. Machetti walked over to the table and turned it back the right way, then Orton brought Lashley over and laid him on top of the table. Orton smirked at Machetti then pinned Lashley down to the table. Machetti nodded then turned around and went to the corner, and slowly climbed up onto the top rope.

But while Machetti's back was turned, Lashley suddenly punched Orton hard in the face, knocking Randy away from him. Lashley went over to Orton and hoisted him up onto his shoulder for a running powerslam. But instead of trying to put Orton through the table, Lashley ran with Orton on his shoulder then used him as a human battering ram and knocked Machetti off of the top rope and down to the floor. Lashley then turned around, ran forward and smashed Orton through the table with a running powerslam.

"Randy Orton has been put through a table and has been eliminated!" announced Tony Chimel. At ringside Machetti sat up and realized that he was now on his own against Bobby Lashley. Machetti slowly got up and got onto the apron as Lashley rolled Orton out of the ring. Machetti stepped between the ropes and faced off with Lashley.

Lashley pushed Machetti backwards into the ropes, but Machetti bounced off of them and came back with a lightning fast enzuigiri to the back of the head. Machetti then pressed Lashley's face down to the mat, then drove his knee into Lashley's skull. Machetti continued this and drove his knees into Lashley's head over and over again. Machetti then got up and took a few steps back, then ran forward and dropkicked Lashley in the face, knocking him onto his back.

Machetti then got out of the ring and lifted the apron, then pulled out another table. Either he or Lashley would be going through it. Machetti slid into the ring and set up the table in the middle of the ring. Machetti turned around to find Lashley getting to his feet. But then Machetti smirked and pointed behind Lashley. Lashley slowly turned around and was suddenly smashed in the face with a steal chair, courtesy of Randy Orton. Orton may have been eliminated, but he hadn't left ringside yet.

Referees ran down and tried to get Randy out of the ring, but Orton swung the chair and smashed it into a referees head, knocking him out cold. The fans booed loudly, but knew nothing could be done. A tables match was no-disqualifications, so Orton COULD use a chair and could NOT be forced to leave. Orton walked forward and dropped the chair on Lashley's face. Machetti then ran over to the ropes, bounced off of them, then jumped in the air as he came back and landed across the chair with a running leg drop, driving it down into Lashley's face.

Machetti smirked at Orton as he kicked the chair off of Lashley and slid it out of the ring. Orton smirked then to the other side of the table. Lashley pushed himself off of the mat and charged at Machetti, looking for a spear, but Machetti caught him and launched him up into the air, Orton jumped up and together they smashed Lashley through the table with their Flat-Liner/RKO combo. The bell rang as Machetti and Orton stood over the motionless body of Bobby Lashley.

"Here are your winners, Machetti, Randy Orton, and Ken Kennedy," announced Tony Chimel. Machetti and Orton smirked then posed while standing over Lashley, with the fans booing as loud as they could.

Vince McMahon's music then hit as the Chairman of the WWE walked out and stood on the stage. "Well now I'm going to do just what I told you I would," announced Vince into his mic, "I'm going to come down there and give you a billion dollar bitch slap!" Machetti and Orton smirked then lifted Lashley up to his knees and held his arms behind his back. Vince did his usual strut down to the ring, and eventually got in and stood across from Lashley. "Lashley, I want you to remember this for the rest of your career," said Vince. The chairman then brought back his hand and slapped Lashley across the face.

Vince smirked as Lashley hung limply in Machetti and Orton arms. Machetti and Orton the shoved Lashley forward, slamming his head down to the mat. "Hey Vince," said Machetti, as he took the mic from Vince, "I was thinking, we've already put three people through a table tonight. How would you like a turn?"

An evil smirk spread across Vince's face as he took the mic back, "I knew I liked something about you two," said Vince, "alright, let's put him through a table."

Orton and Machetti smirked then Machetti left the ring, while Orton kept Lashley pinned down to the mat. Machetti eventually came back and slid a table into the ring in front of him. But instead of setting it up Machetti walked over to Orton and Machetti and helped pull Lashley to his feet. Orton nodded at Machetti, then at the same time they leapt up and planted Lashley with a double RKO. Orton and Machetti slapped hands, then pulled Lashley up and rolled him onto the table. Now both of them were sure Lashley wouldn't wake up.

Machetti then held down Lashley's legs, while Orton stood at the other end of the table and held down Lashley shoulders. Both men nodded to Vince, then motioned to the corner. Vince nodded then took off his suit jacket and his tie, leaving himself in his button down shirt. Vince then walked over to the corner and climbed up onto the top rope. Then Vince lunged across the ring and came down on Lashley and smashed him through the table with a diving body press.

Machetti and Orton smirked and helped Vince to his feet then raised his arms into the air. The three men celebrated in the ring as the fans booed louder than they had all week. Vince walked over to the mic and picked it up, "well guys," said Vince, "this went even better than I thought it would, and to show my appreciation, I owe both of you a favor. You can use it whenever you want, and however you want. Just think of it as a wealthy man's way of showing appreciation. Machetti and Orton did Orton's pose, while Vince stood in between them and placed his foot on Lashley's chest. The three men posed in the ring to deafening boos as Smackdown went to a commercial.

**---x---**

First of all, I'm sorry for eliminating Kennedy so early in the tables match, but I wanted to showcase Orton and Machetti as a team. Don't get me wrong, I love Kennedy, in fact, he's my pick to win the MitB at WrestleMania. I just felt the scene would be too chaotic if I kept Kennedy in there the whole time.

Second, as everyone knows, WrestleMania is coming. Now when I started this story my original plan was to end it at WrestleMania. But I've been having a lot of fun writing this and it feels great to get reviews, the only problem is that it takes up way too much time, I mean it's hard doing sometimes three updates a week.

BUT since I love getting reviews SO much, here's the deal. Review me and tell me if you want me to keep going. If I get a good response, I'll keep up with the story and add some more to it. If I don't, I stop writing and get my free time back. So yeah, review!

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	63. Last Stop Before Mania

**Chapter Sixty-Three: Last Stop Before Mania**

**---x---**

Raw was live from Chicago Illinois and Mr. McMahon had just beaten Bobby Lashley thanks to a large amount of interference by the Raw heel rosters, and a little bit of help from Umaga. Mr. McMahon was now walking backstage with a little more swagger then usual and had Umaga and Estrada traveling behind him. But as they approached Machetti came down the hallway opposite them.

"Mr. McMahon," said Machetti with a smile, "great job out there tonight. Not only did

you beat Bobby Lashley and pin him in the middle of that ring, BUT you did it twice! Now, don't take this the wrong way, but you're not a full-time wrestler, and for someone like you to beat the ECW World Champion, well that was just amazing."

"Why thank you Machetti," said Vince, "I thought I looked pretty good out there too. Now, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually sir," said Machetti, "there was. I would like your permission for something."

"Well I'm listening," said Vince, "Machetti, you're one of my top guys. And I appreciate everything you've done for me. So what ever it is you want, you'll get it, and just to show what a good sport I am it won't even cost you your favor."

"Oh, thank you sir," said Machetti, "this won't take long. But here's what I had in mind…" Machetti then proceeded to outline his plan for Mr. McMahon, who liked the sound of it and approved it like he said he would. Machetti then left Mr. McMahon with Umaga and Estrada and walked off towards the ring.

**---x---**

In the arena Mr. Kennedy's theme song hit and Smackdown! Superstar, Ken Kennedy made his way down to the ring for the next match of the night. Once Kennedy was in the ring, Randy Orton's music hit and the Legend Killer came out from the back and stood on the stage. But Orton wasn't alone. Standing on the stage next to him was none-other than Machetti. The crowd booed as Machetti and Orton stood on the stage

and posed as Orton's golden pyro sprinkled down behind them.

Then the two heels made their way down to the ring and joined Mr. Kennedy inside. Orton and Machetti shook hands with Kennedy, having teamed up with him in the

past, then they turned to the entrance ramp as the Hardy Boys theme music hit. Matt and Jeff came out from the back and did their usual pre-match antics, but stopped short before getting in the ring. Both Hardys looked confused as to why Machetti was out there.

"Hey Matt, hey Jeff," said Machetti, who had gotten a mic and was now standing in the

middle of the ring. "Now, you, along with all of these idiots in the crowd (the crowd booed loudly) are probably wondering why I am out here? Well how about I answer that before the mouth breathers in the audience strain something trying to figure it out." Again

Machetti was met by loud boos from the fans and a small **_Machetti Sucks_** chant started.

Both Hardys glared at Machetti, "alright, look, to put it simply, I'm here to offer you guys an opportunity. Now don't say anything yet, I'll tell you what it is. I am giving the both of you the opportunity to face, not just Orton and Kennedy, but MYSELF included in a three-on-two handicap match." Matt and Jeff looked at each other strangely, why

would they WANT to fight in a handicap match?

"Now, before you answer," said Machetti, "let me show you some footage from last

week." The footage from what had taken place after Randy Orton and

Jeff Hardy's match last week was shown on the TitanTron.

_The footage started by showing Machetti holding Matt Hardy's arms behind his back while Orton went off on him with hard punches. But then Jeff came flying over the top rope and took down everyone. The referee called for the bell ending the match at a no contest._

_Machetti, Orton, Matt, and Jeff eventually got back up and the four of them started brawling. Matt and Jeff started to take an advantage and were slowly beating down the team of Randy Orton and Machetti, but Machetti suddenly hit Jeff with a low blow and threw him over the barricade into the crowd. Machetti then ran over to Orton and Matt and took Matt down from behind._

_Orton and Machetti double teamed Matt and ended up whipping him into the steel steps. Orton and Machetti then pulled up the padding on the floor and exposed the hard concrete floor underneath. Machetti and Orton smirked then grabbed Matt and pulled him back to his feet. Orton stepped back as Machetti hoisted Matt up into the air for a_

_Flat-Liner, then Orton brought Matt's head down to the concrete with an RKO. _

_Matt was out cold and Machetti and Orton taunted while they stood over him. But then_

_Jeff climbed out of the crowd and onto the barricade then lunged at Orton and Machetti. Jeff took Machetti down with a crossbody. But Orton pulled Jeff off of Machetti and held him back. Machetti got back up and then he and Orton proceeded to double team Jeff._

_Orton and Machetti then dragged Jeff over to the exposed floor, where Matt was still out cold. Machetti pulled Matt out of the way as Orton pulled Jeff up to his feet. Machetti came back over then both Orton and Machetti droved Jeff's head down to the concrete for a double RKO, knocking Jeff out cold._

The footage ended and went back to showing Machetti in the ring with Kennedy and Orton. "I don't know about you guys," said Machetti, "but if someone did that to me, I'd want revenge. But you know there's only one week left before WrestleMania, and once it's over Matt will be staying back on Smackdown, meaning you won't have any more opportunities to face me as a team. So this is a one-time offer. I've cleared it with Vince and if you guys want you can add me to the match and attempt to extract some revenge.

Matt and Jeff glanced at each other and Machetti dropped the mic then kicked it over to the two Hardys. Machetti and Orton had beaten the hell out of them last week, and they did want to make Machetti pay for that. But did they really want to get booked in a handicap match just six days before WrestleMania? After a while Jeff shrugged then Matt nodded his head. Matt took the mic and glared at Machetti.

"Alright Machetti," said Matt, "your on, you three, versus the two of us in a handicap

match."

The three heels in the ring smirked, then Machetti turned to the referee, "you heard them," he shouted, "ring the damn bell." The referee did as he was told and rang the bell signaling the start of the match. Machetti and Kennedy got on the ring apron while Orton started off in the ring against Matt.

Randy took the early advantage by poking Matt in the eye, then locking in a side headlock. The referee didn't see Orton poke Hardy's eye because we was busy making sure Machetti and Kennedy stayed in their corner. Orton stayed in control and whipped Matt into the ropes, then caught him when he came back with a hip toss. While Matt was down on the mat, Randy began stomping on Matt's chest and abdomen, in an attempt to wear him down. Orton pulled Matt up to his feet, then slammed Matt's spine on his knee for his signature backbreaker.

Randy pulled Matt back up to his feet then whipped him hard into the corner. Orton then rushed at Matt and rammed his shoulder into Matt's sternum, driving him back into the corner. Orton then tagged in Kennedy, who came in and with Orton proceeded to stomp Matt while he was in the corner. Orton and Kennedy pulled Matt out of the corner, then into the middle of the ring. Then they lifted him up into the air and slammed him down for a double suplex.

The referee scolded Orton and ordered him out of the ring, and Orton reluctantly did what he was told. Kennedy continued working over Matt's back by kicking him hard in the spin. Ken then pulled Matt up to his feet, and lifted him up onto his shoulder, then slammed him back-first down to the mat for a scoop slam. Kennedy then went for the quick pin, but Matt kicked out at two.

Kennedy got back up to his feet then whipped Matt into the corner. Then Ken ran at him and rammed his shoulder into Matt's stomach, driving Hardy's back into the ring post. Kennedy continued working over Matt in the corner and continuously rammed his shoulder into Matt's stomach, then he whipped him across the ring into the ropes, only to his Machetti knee Matt in the back as he was going to bounce off of the ropes.

Matt fell forward onto his knee while Ken slowly walked over to him. Kennedy pulled Matt up to his feet then tagged in Machetti. Machetti got in the ring then he and Kennedy lifted Matt into the air up above them. Matt was now looking up at the rafters as Machetti and Kennedy supported his back, but then Machetti and Kennedy stepped back and let Matt come crashing down to the mat with a loud thud. Kennedy got out of the ring as

Machetti went for a pin, but Matt managed to kick out at two.

Machetti shook his head then got up to his feet. Machetti then put Matt in a sitting

position, then drove his feet into Matt's spine with a hard dropkick. Machetti then pulled Matt back up to his feet, then whipped him into the ropes, but Kennedy pulled down the top rope, causing Matt to tumble over the rope and land hard on the floor. Machetti went to go after Matt but the referee came over and yelled at him to stay in the ring.

But on the outside, Kennedy held off Jeff, while Orton pulled Matt to his feet then whipped him into the steal steps, causing Matt's back to come in hard contact with the hard steel. Then Orton pulled Matt up to his feet and rolled him back into the ring. The referee looked over Machetti's shoulder and started yelling at Orton. But Randy protested and said he was just getting him back in the ring.

The referee then left Machetti and ordered Jeff, who was trying to help his brother, but was detained by Kennedy, back to the corner. Orton and Kennedy got back on the apron and Jeff got back in his corner. The match had returned to normal and Machetti rolled Matt onto his back and went for a pin, but Matt had been given time to recover and kicked out at two.

Machetti got back up to his feet then pulled Hardy up and whipped him into the corner.

Machetti then ran at Matt and rammed his shoulder into Matt's stomach, driving Matt back into the ring post. Machetti then moved Matt up onto the top rope, then climbed up onto the second rope and stood in front of him. Matt started fighting back and went off on

Machetti with some hard punches, but Machetti raked Matt's eyes, then jumped up and sent Matt flying across the ring with a super hurricurana. Matt came crashing back-first down to the mat.

Machetti went crawled over to Matt and draped his arm over Matt for a pin, but Jeff came in and broke up the pin before the referee could count three. While the referee argued with Jeff to get back into the corner, Machetti whipped Matt into his team's corner. Orton got off of the apron, then maneuvered Matt so he was on his side, then Orton pulled back on Matt's arms and legs, bending Matt's spine against the steel ring

post.

The referee had gotten Jeff back onto the apron, but was currently restraining Machetti, who was trying to attack Jeff while he was in the corner. Jeff saw his brother getting mugged on the other side of the ring and tried go get in and help but the referee came over and once again argued with Jeff. Machetti smirked then ran across the ring and drove his feet into Matt's stomach for a low dropkick, driving Matt's back even

harder into the steel ring post. Orton let go of Matt's arms and legs and got back on the apron, while Machetti dragged Matt back into the middle of the ring.

Machetti then went for the pin, but found that the referee was still arguing with Jeff. But

Jeff eventually got back out of the ring and the referee turned around and went to make the count, but Matt had recovered enough to kick out at two. Machetti shook his head then whipped Matt into the corner, then tagged in Randy. Orton and Machetti pulled Matt forward then stood him in front of then, then they each grabbed as side of Matt's head and snapped it downward while bending their knees, causing Matt's back to smash down into both knees for a double inverted backbreaker.

Machetti got out of the ring back onto the apron, while Orton went for a pin on Matt. But as the referee's hand was coming down for the three count Matt kicked out, earning him a loud cheer from the fans. Orton shook his head then whipped Matt into the ropes, then shot Matt up into the air as he came back with a back body drop. Matt came crashing down to the mat back-first and Randy went for another pin, but Matt managed to

kick out at two and a half, earning him another loud cheer.

Orton then whipped Matt into the corner, then ran at him and drove him back into the ring post with a hard clothesline into the corner. Orton moved Matt up onto the top rope, then climbed up onto the middle rope. But when Matt noticed he was perched in a very dangerous position he started fighting back, and went off on Orton with a barrage of hard punches, forearms, then finally knocked him down to the mat with a head-butt. Matt then stood on the top rope, then came off with a leg drop onto Orton.

But Matt's back was hurting so much he couldn't even make the cover, so he started

crawling over to his corner in a desperate attempt to make a tag to Jeff. While at the same time, Randy started crawling over to his corner, hoping to tag in one of his partners. But Orton was the fresher of the two man and managed to make it to his corner first, where he tagged in Mr. Kennedy. Mr. Kennedy quickly ran in the ring then grabbed Matt's ankle and pulled him back into the middle of the ring.

From there Kennedy moved Matt to a sitting position, where he drove his knee into Matt's spine while pulling him backwards. Ken applied as much pressure as he could to Matt's back, hoping to get a submission victory, but Matt wasn't going to give up. Matt started fighting back as the fans started a **_Hardy _**chant. Matt eventually fought up to his

feet, where Ken was now only holding Matt's arms behind him, but Matt continued fighting and managed to spin around and reverse the move, then he dropped downward, slammed Kennedy's head down to the mat.

Matt quickly crawled to his corner and made the desperate tag to Jeff, causing the fans in

the arena to explode with cheers. Jeff came in and caught Kennedy with a hip toss, then took out Orton and Machetti with a double clothesline. Jeff ran at Kennedy, who was getting back to his feet and hit him with an Extreme neckbreaker. Then Hardy ran back across the ring and whipped Machetti into one corner, then Randy into another.

Matt slowly got back into the ring and got on his hands and knees in front of Randy. Jeff

then ran forward and nailed Orton with Poetry in motion. Matt then went across the ring and knelt down in front of Machetti. Jeff then ran over and attempted to his the Poetry in Motion on Machetti, but Machetti ducked down at the last second, causing Jeff to eat the

turnbuckle. Machetti then grabbed Jeff's legs and tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor, where Jeff landed with a hard thud.

Matt wanted to stay in control and grabbed Machetti's head then ran forward looking for a bulldog, but Machetti pushed him off into an RKO from Randy Orton. Kennedy then got to his feet and shouted for Machetti and Orton to get Matt into the corner. Orton and Machetti nodded then situated Matt on the top rope in the corner. Kennedy then came over and climbed up onto the second rope, then dove forward and slammed Matt back-first down to the mat with the Green Bay Plunge. /p P Orton, Machetti, and Kennedy smirked down at Matt. After this assault there was no way he would be one hundred percent at WrestleMania. Orton and Machetti pulled Matt up to his feet, then hoisted him up over their heads. Machetti and Orton walked forward then tossed Matt over the top rope and down to the floor, where Matt landed hard on his back, and was knocked out cold.

Kennedy then got in the referee's face and distracted him while Machetti and Orton left the ring to take care of Jeff. Orton pulled Jeff up to his feet then whipped him into the steel ring post, causing Jeff's shoulder to ram into the hard metal. Jeff stood slumped against the ring post as Machetti came over and grabbed Jeff and pulled him backwards.

Machetti then pushed Jeff forward and once again rammed him shoulder first into the steel ring post.

While Machetti was doing this Orton had gotten a chair from the time keeper. Machetti smirked then pulled Jeff's arm forward so his shoulder was positioned against the ring post. Orton swung the chair and smashed it into Jeff's shoulder, causing it to be sandwiched between the steel ring post and the steel chair. Kennedy was still distracting

the referee, so Machetti and Orton were not disqualified for using a foreign object. Orton dropped the chair then Machetti rolled Kennedy back into the ring. Then Orton and Machetti back to their corner and got up onto the apron.

The referee left Kennedy and glared at Orton and Machetti, who held the tag ropes up

and showed them to the referee, signaling that they had been there the whole time. Meanwhile Kennedy walked over to Jeff and smirked down at Orton and Machetti's handiwork. Jeff was currently wincing and was holding his shoulder carefully, it was undoubtedly in a lot of pain. But Ken of course didn't care and quickly grabbed Jeff and

pulled him up to his feet, then he spun Jeff around and rammed him shoulder-first into the steal ring post.

Kennedy stepped back and smirked while Jeff pulled himself away from the corner and held his shoulder in pain. Kennedy then grabbed Jeff and whipped him into his corner, where Jeff rammed shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. Kennedy smirked as he came over and pulled Jeff backwards then tagged in Machetti. Machetti smirked then grabbed Jeff's arm then twisted it at the shoulder, causing a wave of pain to shoot through Jeff's already injured shoulder.

Machetti smirked then dropped downward and flipped Jeff over him for an arm drag, where Machetti ended up releasing Jeff and allowing him to roll halfway across the ring. From the mat Jeff looked over at his corner but saw that Matt was not standing there and was still out cold on the floor. Orton, Machetti, and Kennedy were going to continue their physical dissection of the Hardys, but now they were focusing on Jeff and his already injured shoulder.

Machetti came over and yanked on Jeff's arm in order to pull him to his feet, then

Machetti once again twisted Jeff's arm at the shoulder. Machetti then dragged Jeff over to a corner, where Machetti climbed up onto the middle rope. Machetti smirked then jumped off and drove both of his fists hard into Jeff's shoulder. Machetti pulled Jeff back up to his feet then flipped him over his head for another arm drag.

Machetti held Jeff's arm and used it to drag Jeff over to the corner, where Machetti tagged in Randy Orton. Orton came in and started blatantly stomping on Jeff's shoulder. It may not have been a fancy move but it sure did some damage. The volume of Jeff' screams certainly confirmed that. Orton continued viciously driving his foot into Jeff's shoulder, but eventually lifted Jeff up off of the mat. Orton then ran with Jeff and brought him over to the corner, where he rammed him shoulder-first into the steel ring post.

Orton smirked then took Jeff's arm and wrapped it around the top rope so that the rope was in Jeff's armpit. Then Orton pulled down on Jeff's arm, using the top rope in an attempt to dislocate Jeff's shoulder. But while Orton was doing this Machetti attempted to get into the ring, but the referee did his job and yelled at Machetti to get back onto the

corner. Machetti stood there and argued with the referee while Orton continued illegally using the top rope on Jeff's arm.

Machetti kept arguing with the referee for a while, but eventually shrugged and got back onto the apron, then made sure to show the referee that he was indeed holding the tag rope. The referee turned around and spotted Orton working over Jeff's arm in the corner, but started yelling when he saw Orton using the ropes. The referee came over and started yelling at Orton to release the hold then started counting to five, where he would disqualify Randy. Orton eventually released the hold at four, having already worked over Jeff's arm for an approximate twenty count and Jeff fell down to the mat and clutched his shoulder in pain.

Orton smirked then pulled Jeff dragged Jeff into the middle of the ring. Orton then lifted Jeff's arm up into the air and bent his arm backwards at the shoulder, and pulled back while bending Jeff's elbow for an arm lock. Orton continued pulling back on Jeff's arm intent on hyper-extended Jeff's shoulder and making it so he only had one arm come WrestleMania. The look of pain of Jeff's face was obvious as Randy continued relentlessly bending his arm.

But suddenly Matt slowly climbed up onto the ring apron in his corner and started clapping. The fans slowly caught on and joined Matt in his clapping. Matt and the fans continued clapping and got louder and louder. Some of the fans started a **_Hardy_** chant hoping to will Jeff back up to his feet. Jeff heard the fans and started fighting, then took his free arm and drove his elbow into Randy Orton's sternum. The fans' cheers got louder as Jeff continued driving his elbow into Orton's stomach.

Jeff continued driving his elbow into Orton stomach and slowly managed to fight to his feet. Orton lost his hold on Jeff's arm and now only had Jeff's arm bent backwards. But Jeff continued fighting as the fans got louder and louder, then finally Jeff drove one of his legs into Randy's stomach, then brought up his second foot into Randy's chest and took him down with a mule kick. Jeff then ran to the corner and made the hot tag to Matt, while at the same time Randy reached back and tagged in Machetti.

Machetti, Kennedy, and Orton all rushed Matt but were each taken down with a clothesline. Matt wrapped his arm around Orton's head the ran forward and took down Machetti with a clothesline, while at the same time driving Orton's head down to the mat with a bulldog. Matt then grabbed Kennedy and planted him with a side effect, then turned around and gave another one to Machetti. Matt then whipped Orton into a corner, then ran at him and smashed into him with a crossbody, driving Orton back into the corner.

Matt then came back and tucked Kennedy's head under his arm and signaled for a Twist of Fate. But Kennedy raked Matt's eyes then pushed him off… into Machetti, who hoisted Matt up into the air for the Flat-Liner, but then Orton ran forward and dropped Matt with an RKO. Orton and Kennedy smirked as Machetti rolled Matt onto his back, hooked the leg then got the three count. Machetti got back to his feet, then he, Orton, and Kennedy celebrated in the middle of the ring.

Machetti then held up a finger and got out of the ring, then grabbed the chair he and Orton had discarded earlier. Machetti got back into the ring and brought the chair over to Matt. Orton kicked Matt in the side and rolled him onto his back, then Machetti brought the chair down on Matt's already injured back with a sickening thud. The referee came over and yelled at Machetti for using the chair, but Machetti responded by swinging the chair and smashing the referee's head in. That ref wouldn't be getting up very soon.

Jeff tried getting back into the ring and went to attack Machetti, but was met by a double clothesline courtesy of Randy Orton and Ken Kennedy. Orton then pinned Jeff down to the mat, while Kennedy pulled up Jeff's arm, then Machetti came over with the chair and smashed it down on Jeff's shoulder with a loud thud. The heels smirked then Machetti lifted the chair and again smashed it down on Jeff's shoulder. The Machetti stepped back as Orton and Kennedy pulled Jeff to his feet, then tossed him over the top rope and down to the floor.

Machetti and Orton smirked then turned to Kennedy. "Ken," said Machetti, "get the table!" The fans booed loudly as Kennedy nodded and left the ring to get the table while Machetti and Randy went back over to Matt and started stomping on Matt's back. Machetti and Orton pulled Matt up to his feet. Then Orton and Machetti whipped Matt into the corner and caught him as he came back with a double hip toss.

Kennedy got back into the ring with the table and then set it up in the middle of the ring. Machetti smirked then went over to Matt while Orton stood behind the table. Machetti then hoisted Matt up into the air, but instead of doing a normal Flat-Liner, he did it backwards, with Matt's back pressed to his chest. But Orton did his usual thing and dropped brought Matt back-first through the table with an RKO.

Machetti, Orton, and Kennedy stood over Matt, and glanced at Jeff who was still out cold outside of the ring. There was no way the Hardys would be at one hundred percent heading into WrestleMania. Machetti and Orton then pointed to Kennedy, then gestured up to the rafters, where one of Kennedy's microphones was lowered. Kennedy glanced at Machetti and Orton then held the mic.

"And the winners of the match…" announced Kennedy, "Machetti, Randy Orton, and Miiiiisteeeeer… Kennedyyyy… … … KENNEDYYYY!" The fans booed loudly as the three heels stood over Matt, but suddenly Mick Foley got in the ring and took Machetti down from behind. Randy ran over and took Mick down with a clothesline then he and Ken tossed Mick out of the ring. Randy helped Machetti up to his feet, but then Machetti patted Randy on the shoulder and told him he had this.

Machetti left Kennedy and Orton in the ring then went out after Foley. Machetti pulled Foley up to his feet then whipped him into the steel steps, knocking the top part off of the bottom. Machetti pulled Mick back up and then whipped him into the announce table, causing King and J.R. to jump up and back off. Machetti pulled Mick back up to his feet, then ran with him and smashed Mick's head down onto the barricade.

Machetti smirked then stepped back a few steps, then ran at Foley looking to clothesline him over the barricade. But as Machetti got close Foley dropped down and caught Machetti with a drop toe hold, causing Machetti's head to come smashing down on to the top of the barricade. Mick got up then grabbed Machetti's legs and tossed Machetti over the barricade and into the crowd.

Foley turned to Orton and Kennedy who were still in the ring and gave them the 'bang-bang' gesture. Foley turned around to find Machetti back on his feet, then Machetti grabbed Foley and some how suplexed him up into the air and slammed him down onto the hard floor in the crowd.

Orton and Kennedy watched from the ring as Machetti and Foley fought back to their feet and continued fighting in the crowd. Machetti took advantage and raked Mick's eyes then shoved him backwards, causing Mick to land hard on his ass. Machetti smirked and slapped himself on the chest, but was met with loud boos from the fans. Luckily security was keeping the fans back and gave Foley, and more importantly Machetti space.

Foley started crawling away from Machetti in an attempt to catch his breath, but Machetti came after him and drove his foot into Foley's back then started stomping on Mick's spine. Machetti pulled Mick up to his feet then whipped him into some fans sitting in some steel folding chairs. Mick shook his head and got back to his feet, then took a chair from one of the fans and ran at Machetti.

Machetti saw the weapon in Foley hand and quickly turned on heel and ran. But instead of heading back into the ring, Machetti headed out the fan entrance and into the lobby of the arena. Foley paid on mind and chased after Machetti with the steel chair. Orton and Kennedy stood in the ring and glanced at each other. Orton shrugged and told Kennedy that Machetti had it under control then Raw went to a commercial break.

**---x---**

The video package hyping Jim Ross being inducted into the 2007 Hall of Fame had just been played, then the camera went into the hallway where Foley was still chasing after Machetti. At one point Foley had Machetti cornered against a Shop Zone cart and swung the chair, but Machetti ducked down, causing Foley to smash the chair into a display and knocking it off of the counter. Machetti took that opportunity to rush forward and speared Mick to the ground, knocking the chair out of his hand in the process.

The fans stood in a circle around Machetti and Foley as Machetti went off on Mick and started punching Foley's head as hard as he could. Machetti continued relentlessly going off on Foley and kept punching him until Mick had a gash on his forehead and had been busted open. But Machetti didn't stop and instead kept going off on Mick and drove his fist into the open wound over and over again.

Machetti eventually felt the fight leave Foley and slowly got to his feet. The blood on Foley's forehead had was dripping down into his eyes. And the knuckles on Machetti's right hand were covered in Mick's blood. Machetti held up his hand and glared at Foley then turned around and snatch a copy of _the Hardcore Diaries _from the Shop Zone cart. Machetti looked down at Mick the pretended to wipe his ass with Foley's book, then Machetti then took the book and punted it off into the crowd, then smirked down at Foley.

But that seemed to really work a nerve on Mick and really pissed him off, in a flash Mick was back on his feet with the steel chair in hand. Machetti quickly turned and ran through the crowd to get away from Foley, while Foley ran after him with the chair. Machetti was much faster than Mick was putting some distance between the two of them and eventually turned away and went into a door to the backstage area of the arena. Foley might have been falling behind, but he saw where Machetti went and continued chasing after him.

Mick chased Machetti through a backstage corridor and eventually caught Machetti in a corner. Mick swung the chair at Machetti, but Machetti ducked down causing Mick to smash the chair into wall. Machetti then jumped up and hit Mick with a dropkick, knocking him to the ground and knocking the chair out of his hands. Machetti came forward and grabbed the chair then smashed it down on Mick's back. Machetti smirked down at Foley then tossed the chair away, but Mick got back up and charged Machetti, knocking both of them through a door in the process.

Mick and Machetti suddenly found themselves in the parking lot. Mick grabbed Machetti and ran with him then smashed Machetti's head down on the hood of a nearby car. Then Mick dragged Machetti up onto the car and held him on the roof. Mick hooked Machetti's arms and signaled that he was going for the double underhook DDT, but Machetti kneed Mick in the balls and pushed him off of the car. Mick landed hard on the concrete parking lot, then Machetti jumped off of the car and landed on Mick and immediately began punching him as hard as he could, hoping to get Foley to bleed some more.

Machetti got up and pulled Foley to his feet, then ran with him and smashed Mick's head through the car's passenger side window and shattered the glass. Mick stumbled backwards and held his head as Machetti pulled the door to the car opened. Machetti then grabbed Foley and tossed him half way into the car, then slammed the door, causing the hard metal door to slam into Mick's side.

Security rushed the parking lot and half of them pulled Machetti backwards and held him away from Mick, while the other half of the security guys got Mick out of the car and checked if it was okay. Coach came running out into the parking lot and started shouting.

"That was my car you bastard!" shouted Coach, "Machetti, Foley, I've had enough with you two! At WrestleMania, you're going to fight in a Street Fight. And I hope you kill each other, because now my car's window is smashed in AND I have to go through all of the paper work and get it fixed!"

Machetti and Foley glared at each other while being held back by security. "A Street Fight huh?" questioned Machetti, "well then Foley, I'll see you at WrestleMania, YOU WASHED UP PIECE OF CRAP!" With that the camera faded and went to the ring where Ric Flair was making his entrance for his match against the Great Khali.

**---x---**

That's right. Machetti versus Mick Foley will be a Street Fight at WrestleMania 23, in Machetti's hometown Detroit Michigan.

I plan on getting out one more chapter before WrestleMania, but there isn't going to be any actual wrestling in it. It's going to focus purely on Zack and Maria and Zack is going to introduce Maria to his family and show her around his hometown. It'll be out around Friday or Saturday, read it if you want.

Also I got a few reviews telling me to keep going. But I want to ask you guys something else. If I was to keep going, would you prefer Machetti to be a face or heel? Honestly I think Machetti has better matches when he's a heel and I always enjoy getting the crowd to boo him. But I also enjoy writing him as a face, I have a few things I _could_ do it I turned him back. So let me know, continue or not? Face of heel?

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	64. Meet the Family

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Meet the Family**

**---x---**

It was Friday evening and Zack and Maria were currently riding in Zack's black 2007 Jeep Wrangler on their way to Zack's parents' house. Zack was giving Maria a tour of his home town and was now taking her to meet his family. They ended up pulling into the drive way of a small white house. Maria smiled as she saw the cute little house out the window. She looked over at Zack and he looked very nervous about this.

"Zack, are you okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," answered Zack, but his voice was filled with uncertainty, "do you really want to do this?"

"Of course," said Maria, "why wouldn't I want to meet your parents?"

"I don't know," confessed Zack, "we're missing the video game tournament, is this really that important to you?"

"Yeah," answered Maria, "look, I just want to meet the people responsible for creating a guy like you. I'm sure your family is great."

"Uh, yeah… sure," said Zack, "alright fine. Come on let's go in before my mom comes out."

Zack and Maria got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Maria saw Zack quickly glance at her before ringing the door bell. The door flew open and suddenly a brown haired blur grabbed Zack for a tight hug. Maria raised an eyebrow as Zack lifted the girl hugging him off of the ground and spun her around.

The girl was skinny, a little bit taller than Maria, and had long brown hair. She appeared to be in her twenties and seemed to be extremely close with Zack. "What the heck are you doing here?" Zack asked the girl as he held her in front of him. "I thought you were still in college."

"I am," answered the girl, "but this Sunday is WrestleMania and there's no way I'm missing your first WrestleMania match."

"So I guess you're happy I sent you that ticket," said Zack.

"Yeah," answered the girl, "but I was about to go out and camp out in front of the Ford Field Center to get one on my own. There's no way I'm going to miss this! This is your biggest match ever!"

Maria watched Zack and the girl talk and started to feel a little left out. Who was she? Zack had never mentioned her before had he?

The girl looked over Zack's shoulder and saw Maria standing there. The girl's face lit up as she lightly pushed Zack out of the way, then ran over and gave Maria a hug. "Maria, I didn't know you were going to be here," said the girl as she turned and glared at Zack while still hugging Maria, "Zack why didn't you say you were bringing her?"

"I…uh…" stammered Zack.

"Oh never mind," interrupted the girl, "it's great to meet you Maria," said the girl as she finally released her hug on Maria. Maria raised an eyebrow and wondered how this girl knew who she was.

Zack saw the look of confusion on Maria's face and realized he had forgotten to make an introduction, "Maria," said Zack, "this is Jenny my biggest fan, and my baby sister."

"Zack! I'm twenty-two!" snapped Jenny, as she whirled around and glared at him, "I'm not a baby."

"You might not be," said Zack, "but you'll always be my little sister and I am going to refer to you accordingly." Jenny glared at Zack then turned back to Maria having decided not to make it much more of an issue.

"So Maria," said Jenny, "what brings you here?"

"I promised I'd let her meet mom and dad," Zack answered for her.

"Mom AND Dad," questioned Jenny.

"Yeah," said Zack quickly.

"Well I guess you've got to let her meet them sometime," said Jenny, "you can't marry her without letting her meet your family first. Otherwise she'll have no idea what she's getting into."

"Why you little…" snapped Zack as he quickly grabbed Jenny and picked her up from behind.

"Let me go you big brute!" squealed Jenny.

"Nope," stated Zack as he tossed Jenny over his shoulder, then turned to face Maria.

"Marry me?" Maria asked as she raised an eyebrow at Zack.

"Oh yeah," Jenny answered for Zack, "Zacky talks about you all the time. He obsesses over you. I think I might be kind of unhealthy. Honestly I know more about you than I should. Who do you think he talks to about you? Paul and Brian?"

"I'm gonna stop this conversation from getting even more awkward," said Zack, "um… is mom home?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen right now," answered Jenny, "she's cooking up a storm so I got out of there before she knocked me over. But dad hasn't come home yet."

"Maria, come on, I'll let you meet my mom," said Zack as he ducked down and carried Jenny though the still opened door. Maria followed after them and closed the door behind her.

Once inside the house Maria could already smell the smell of food. Maria followed Zack and Jenny down a picture lined hallway and into a small little kitchen where a tiny lady with graying brown hair was bustling about cooking as much food as she could. Maria could tell why Jenny had said she wanted to get out of the way, this lady was moving so quickly she could easily take down Viscera.

"Mom Zack and Maria are here!" Jenny announced as Zack put her down in the kitchen.

The woman turned around and faced them with a smile on her face. "Zachary, what have you been eating? You've grown and filled out a lot more than when I last saw you!" commented the lady.

"They wanted me to make it up to two fifteen," answered Zack while he fidgeted at the use of his full name, "so I worked out a lot. I owe a lot of that to Maria, she was a great help and is a great motivator."

"Well you sure have whipped my boy into shape," commented the woman as she turned from Zack to Maria. "It's nice to finally meet you Maria. Zachary talks about you all the time."

"You too Mrs. Tyler," said Maria as the smaller lady pulled her into a hug. Clearly Zack's family was very intimate when it came to hugs.

"Zachary talks about you all the time," said Mrs. Tyler. Maria saw Jenny smirk at her and mouth 'told you' to her. "And Jennifer was kind enough to point you out on Raw a few weeks ago. Of course at the time Machetti had you in some kind of submission hold at the moment."

"Oh, you saw me in THAT episode," questioned Maria, remembering back a few weeks ago where she had fought Machetti in a match, "yeah that wasn't one of my favorites."

"Yeah you probably preferred the one where you and Zack made out in the middle of the ring," commented Jenny with a small smirk on her face.

Maria blushed slightly, knowing that there were many episodes where that happened. "Leave Maria alone Jennifer," said Mrs. Tyler, "I've got a lot of cooking to get done, so why don't you be a dear and show Maria and Zachary what you've done to his old room."

"Wait! Jenny, what did you do to my room!" demanded Zack.

"Come on I'll show you," said Jenny as she ran out of the kitchen and up a flight of stairs that was off to the left. Zack quickly ran out after her.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Tyler," said Maria, as she turned towards the door.

"And you as well dear," said the older woman, "by the way, take good care of my Zachary, he really is a sweet boy and he does seem to really like you."

"Trust me I know," said Jenny as she followed the sound of Zack and Jenny's voices up the stairs, down the small hallway on the second floor a door stood a jar. Maria slowly walked over and went inside.

The far wall of the room was almost completely covered with pictures of Machetti. In a display case was the ECW World Championship that Machetti had once held and below it was the Intercontinental Title that Machetti had held for a few weeks. Next to that was a life sized poster of Machetti, wearing his green shorts and the black bandana, then next to that was another poster of Machetti, only in this one Machetti was wearing his ECW chain link vest and was holding his pipe.

Beside that poster, on a small shelf, was Machetti's actual iron pipe and below it on a small hook was the chain link ECW vest that Machetti had been given on his first night on ECW, and under that was the D-X shirt that Shawn had given Machetti when he was made an honorary member of Degeneration-X. Maria glanced around the room and saw some more pictures, most of which showed Machetti after certain pay-per-view matches. The one from December to Dismember was extremely bloody. But the picture that caught her eye was the one from Unforgiven, where Maria and Machetti had beat Viscera and Charlie Haas, the two of them were standing in the ring over the two men and looked very happy.

Maria and Zack continued looking around the room in amazement. Jenny had clearly made this room as a tribute to Machetti. Meanwhile Jenny waited anxiously for what they thought of it and hopefully their approval. "What did I tell you Maria," said Zack with a huge smile, "she's my biggest fan."

"You've got that right," said Jenny happily, "I've been working on this since you started in the WWE. Actually over there you can see a picture of you after you beat Rob Conway in your debut match and then there's the one from Vengeance where Zack got all of that beer dumped on his head."

"You've really outdone yourself," commented Maria as she walked forward and looked closely at a picture of Machetti standing with Shawn Michaels and Triple H. All three of them were wearing D-X shirts.

"But Zack how did you not know she was collecting all of this stuff?" asked Maria as she eyed another picture which shown Machetti and C.M. Punk shaking hands after their SummerSlam match.

"He didn't," said Jenny with a small smirk, "I asked Paul and Brian to get this stuff for me, I told them I wanted it to be a surprise for Zack. That, and Zack was on the road for both Raw and ECW. Which meant he was working almost every day and hardly ever came home, which made it pretty easy to keep from him."

"That's why Brian wanted to keep the belt I won in December," said Zack as he reflected on the times where he had given Paul or Brian one of his things.

"Yeah and if you look closely you can see some of the blood that you dripped on it," said Jenny. Zack and Maria walked over to belt and right above the name plate that had 'Machetti' engraved in it was indeed some dried up blood.

"Jenny this entire room is really amazing," commented Zack as he turned from the belt and walked around the room. A smile spread across his face when he saw that WWE had even produced some action figures of him, one of them came with a small plastic pipe and the other came with a tiny ECW title belt.

"I'm glad you like it," said Jenny as she watched Zack look over the room, "by the way, do you think you guys could pose for a picture with Mick after your match at WrestleMania?"

"Of course," answered Zack, "you have to add that to the room."

"Oh! By the way!" said Jenny, "on Sunday I'll be in the crowd wearing your D-X shirt. Could you give me some kind of a sign?"

"I think I can do something," said Zack thoughtfully, "anything for my number one fan."

"Great," smiled Jenny, "oh, we'd better get out of here. Dad's going to be home soon and Mom's probably planning on a way to stuff the both of you."

"I'd be worried about that if she wasn't such a good cook," said Zack before turning to Maria, "don't worry you'll survive it."

The three of them left the room and Zack and Jenny showed Maria the rest of the house. A while passed and soon they were brought away from their tour when they heard a door slamming. "Dad's home," said Zack and Jenny at the same time. Only it wasn't a happy tone, it was more of a 'oh crap!' tone.

Maria followed Zack and Jenny down the stairs and then to the front door where a tall man with graying brown hair was coming into the house.

"Hi dad, Zack's home," said Jenny as she greeted her dad.

"Finally decided to stop by huh?" asked Mr. Tyler as he turned to Zack.

"Sorry I've been very busy," answered Zack, "I work almost every night of the week."

"And by work you mean pretend to get beaten up," stated Mr. Tyler as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, yeah," said Zack as he looked down at the floor. Maria glanced thoughtfully at Zack, clearly his dad didn't approve of Zack working in the WWE. "Oh, dad, this is Maria. My girlfriend."

"Is she another one of your wrestling friends?" asked Mr. Tyler.

"Yeah," answered Zack.

"Well it was nice meeting you," Mr. Tyler said somewhat carelessly to Maria as he turned and walked off into the kitchen.

Maria turned and glanced at Zack and Jenny. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Dad never really approved of Zack going into professional wrestling," answered Jenny. "He doesn't see the point of Zack doing something that's mostly fake."

"Well it doesn't appear to bother you," Maria pointed out as she watched Zack randomly glance around the room. Maria could tell he was upset about his dad's reaction to his job.

"Of course not," said Jenny, "when you listen to Zack talking about the things he's doing you can tell he's having the time of his life. And when you see him out in the ring and if you look deeper than the evil glint in his eyes you can tell he's having a blast in there. I'd never stop Zack from doing something he loves so much."

"I just wish dad saw it that way," commented Zack.

"Maybe he'll come around," said Maria hopefully, "I mean with the way Zack's working, he'll be in the WWE for a long time."

"Yeah, but not at the rate dad's going," said Jenny.

"What do you mean?" asked Maria.

"Zack sent him a ticket to WrestleMania as well," said Jenny, "but dad sent it back."

Maria looked at Zack in shock, "you're kidding me," said Maria.

"She's not," said Zack before turning to Jenny, "by the way. Do you want to come with us to the Hall of Fame induction?"

Jenny's eyes shot open in excitement, "WOULD I!?"

"I'll take that as a yes," laughed Zack, we'll swing by and get you on our way."

"Oh my god! Thank you!" exclaimed an overjoyed Jenny as she threw her arms around Zack and hugged her brother tightly.

"It's no problem," said Zack, "right Maria?"

"Of course not," answered Maria who was also laughing at Jenny's exuberance.

"Now I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," said Zack, "so let's go see what mom whipped up."

Zack, Jenny, and Maria went into the kitchen and Maria ended up having dinner with the Tyler family. The meal was delicious, Zack's mom was a great cook and practically over loaded everyone with her wide assortment of food. But unfortunately the entire meal was rather quiet, it was clear that the Tyler family wasn't going to talk about how Zack was doing in the WWE due to Mr. Tyler's dislike for it. This left everyone with nothing to say, causing the meal to be very quiet.

After dinner Zack and Maria said their good-byes and left and went back to Zack's house, but actually they made a few pit-stops on the way, which involved Zack giving Maria his personal tour of Detroit. Then they went to Zack's place, which was pretty much a multi-room flat in Detroit. Zack opened the door and led Maria inside, but suddenly the lights flipped on causing Maria jumped when she saw Paul London and Brian Kendrick sitting on a couch facing the door.

"Tsk tsk, just where exactly have you two been?" asked Paul.

"By the way Zack," added Brian, "you need to go out and get some more food. We just cleaned out your fridge and most of the cabinets."

"H…how did you guys get in here?" asked Maria who's hard was still racing after the surprise Paul and Brian had given them.

"We each have a spare key," answered Brian as he held up a small key and smirked at Maria, "besides, why stay in a hotel when we can stay here. It's free."

"What did you guys do to my house!?" demanded Zack not really caring that his best friends were going to be spending the night.

"Nothing," said Paul, "we've just been waiting here a long time."

"I can see that," said Zack, as he walked into the room and noticed the remains of some bags of chips and cookie boxes, "Hey, did you guys moved the couch so it was facing the door."

"Well we were planning to scare you all night," said Brian, "and judging by how high Maria jumped it was worth it."

"You did not scare me!" snapped Maria, denying the obvious.

"Yeah right," laughed Paul, "you jumped a half a foot into the air."

"It was totally worth it," Brian agreed.

"Well you guys had better put my couch back and unfold it," said Zack in an attempt to change the subject back to his extremely messy house, "cause that's what you're sleeping on."

"So you and Maria get a nice soft bed and we get stuck with a crummy fold out sofa-bed," complained Paul.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just made fun of my furniture," said Zack as he turned away from the other three and walked off into his kitchen.

"Yeah that's pretty much what he's saying," said Maria as she smirked at Paul and Brian, "unless you two want to sleep on the floor."

"Well if we were sleeping with Zack we'd get to sleep in his bed too!" snapped Brian.

"Gee, Brian I had no idea you felt that way," said Zack with a disturbed look on his face.

"HEY! I DO NOT FEEL THAT WAY!" exclaimed Brian, "Maria, you can have him. I just want his bed!"

"How about Maria and I just leave before this conversation gets any more awkward than it already is," suggested Zack.

Before any of the others could respond Zack grabbed Maria and tossed her over his shoulder, causing her to let out a squeak, then walked off into his bedroom, leaving Paul and Brian on their own to sort out their bed issue.

The rest of the weekend saw the four of them attending the WWE Hall of Fame along with Jenny, who sat in between Zack and Maria so they weren't seen on camera together. Maria could tell Jenny was really enjoying herself and was really glad that she was sitting in a seat that was so close to the stage. All five of them enjoyed the ceremony and Zack even managed to get Jenny some autographs. The rest of the weekend went by quickly but eventually Sunday rolled around.

Zack awoke early in the morning and left a note for Maria, Paul, and Brian saying that he was going out to focus for his match. He was really nervous and needed some way to settle his nerves.

**---x---**

This chapter was kind of hard to write, but I wanted the story to have sixty-five chapters so I put it in. Next chapter is WrestleMania, so stay with me.

'Till Next Time…

Peace!


	65. WrestleMania 23

**Chapter Sixty-Five: WrestleMania 23**

**---x---**

It was April 1st and the Ford Field Center was empty. There were just a few superstars here and some crew guys setting up. Zack Tyler was out in the arena laying in the middle of the ring staring up at the rafters. Zack's heart was racing, he had to go out there and fight Mick Foley in front of millions of people. Sure, he did that every week. But this time it was at WrestleMania. The fans were all expecting a great show and he couldn't disappoint them, he needed to put on a match that would tear the house down.

Zack continued staring upwards when suddenly he felt someone lay down next to him. "What's up kid," came a voice.

"Not much," answered Zack.

"Don't give me that," he snapped, "you're nervous."

"Yeah," said Zack, "we're you nervous your first WrestleMania?"

"Yeah I was, but I still went out there and I gave it my all. That's what I always did. And that's why I'm still in the business today."

"Well that's what I'm trying to do," confessed Zack, "it's just I've never competed at WrestleMania before and this is going to be a very unique experience."

"Zack, when I started training you, you reminded me of me. You had that desire to be the best and to go out there every night and put on the best show you possibly could. Just keep doing what you've been doing and you'll do alright."

"That's what I keep telling myself," answered Zack as he sat up, "but this show is different. This time I'm going to be on TV all around the entire world. If I screw up millions of people will see it."

"Well then don't screw up."

"That's easy for you to say," said Zack.

"Not really. You see kid, you're wrestling in the mid-card, where as _I _am wrestling in the main event."

"Oh yeah, just give me another year or so," said Zack, "I'll be in the main event and it'll be the match that everyone is talking about."

"Oh really? Then why don't you prove that to me out there tonight? You're wrestling Mick. Get the fans cheering, use that talent you have for working a crowd, and do everything you can to steal the show."

"Alright," said Zack as he slowly stood up, "then you and John had better watch out. Cause tomorrow night, Machetti versus Mick Foley is the match everyone is going to be talking about. Not John Cena versus Shawn Michaels."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Just you wait!" Zack left the ring and headed to the back, but turned around before going through the curtain, "by the way, thanks for the motivation. I needed it."

"No problem Zack, and by the way, have fun out there."

**---x---**

"Zack!" came Vince McMahon's voice from the locker room door, "I still have no idea why we put the Women's Championship match there but the fans are out of it. Luckily we've still got you. So go out there and warm them up. We can't have a head crowd for the main event."

"Yes sir," said Zack as Maria, who had previously been leaning on him stood up. Zack got to his feet, and nodded to Vince before leaving the locker room and heading for the ring entrance area.

"Zack are you nervous," asked Maria who was walking beside Zack.

"Sort of," confessed Zack, "but once I get out there the adrenaline will keep me going. So I'll be alright."

"Alright," said Maria, as she gave Zack a hard kiss, "good luck."

"Thanks," said Zack, "I'll see you later."

**---x---**

A car crash was heard in the arena and then Mick Foley's music hit. The ring bell rang as the fans stood up and cheered as the Hardcore Legend Mick Foley came out from the back. "The following contest is a Street Fight and is scheduled for one-fall," announced Lillian Garcia from the ring, "introducing first, from Long Island New York, weighing in at two hundred and eighty something or other pounds… MICK FOLEY!" Foley made his way down to the ring, wearing his usual plaid red shirt and his 'Have a Nice Day' shirt underneath. Foley made it to the ring and rolled under the bottom rope and raised his arm into the air as he got to his feet. The fans in the arena were on their feet and were cheering wildly for the in ring return of the Hardcore Legend.

Then a loud beeping was heard as a heart rate was shown on the TitanTron. The beeping got faster and faster until it turned into a solid high pitched tone and flat-lined, then a huge explosion of countless green fire works went off, engulfing the stage in a cloud of thick green smoke and pyro. The pyro ended after about thirty seconds then _Step Up_ hit and Machetti came walking out of through the pyro and smoke. Machetti stood on the stage and listened to the loud boos from the crowd. He shook his head, he was being booed in his own home town! "And the opponent, from Detroit Michigan, weighing in at two hundred and fifteen pounds… MACHETTI!" Machetti headed down to the ring in his usual green shorts and black boots and knee pads. Machetti pulled out his black bandana and put it on his head, then slid into the ring.

Foley and Machetti met like a pair of bulls in the middle of the ring and immediately started brawling. Machetti's striking game had improved greatly having faced some of the greatest punches in the business in the passed month. Jerry Lawler, Undertaker, Stone Cold, all of those men were known for their punches, but Machetti stood there and mixed it up with all of them. So naturally his punches had improved quite a bit. But Mick Foley was the Hardcore Legend, and even though he might not be the best at dishing stuff out, he was an expert at taking it.

Machetti was starting off with the early advantage after going off on Foley with a series of hard punches to the face. Machetti continued working over Foley and ended up backing him up against the ropes. Machetti grabbed Foley's arm, then whipped him across the ring. Foley bounced off of the ropes and came back, Machetti ran forward and grabbed Foley and hoisted him up into the air, looking to end the match early with a Flat-liner, but while in midair, Foley shifted his weight downward and drove Machetti's head down to the mat with a sickening DDT. The impact of Machetti's head being driving down to the mat, jarred his neck at a weird angle, Foley rolled Machetti onto his back and was about to go for the pin, but then stopped.

Mick shook his head. He couldn't just beat Machetti, he had to bring him back to normal. If he managed to pin him right now nothing would be solved and Machetti would still be the prick he is right now, and wouldn't be his old self. If Mick wanted to shift Machetti's personality, he needed to keep slamming Machetti on his head that would literally knock some sense into him. Foley slowly stood up and pulled Machetti to his feet, then he hooked both of Machetti's arms and went to hit him with the double arm DDT, but Machetti suddenly positioned his foot behind Foley's leg, and swept Mick's foot out from under him, causing Foley to fall on his back.

Machetti then jumped up into the air and did a front flip, and landed leg-first across Foley's stomach for a flip leg drop. Machetti then got up, took a few steps back, then ran forward, did a back flip in mid air, then landed across Mick with a Standing Shooting Star Press. From there Machetti went for a pin, but Foley kicked out at the two count. Machetti then pulled Foley up to his feet then ran with him and rammed him shoulder first into the steel ring post. Machetti quickly got out of the ring and climbed up onto the top rope, then jumped off and flipped Foley onto his back with a sunset flip. Machetti placed his legs on top of Foley's arms and went for a pin, but Foley managed to kick out before the three.

Machetti rolled off of Foley and got to his feet, then he pulled Foley up to his knees and dragged him over to the ropes. Machetti then shoved Foley downward and started pushed Foley's throat down against the middle rope. Machetti continued choking Foley on the rope and seeing how the match was no-disqualifications the referee couldn't force Machetti to break it. Machetti continued choking Foley on the rope, then brought up his foot and pressed it into Foley's shoulder blades, adding even more leverage as he continued choking Foley.

Foley was wheezing on the rope as Machetti continued to choke him out. Machetti then let go of Foley, but left him on the rope, then turned around and ran across the ring. Machetti bounced off of the ropes then jumped up into the air as he came back and landed feet-first on Foley's back, driving Foley's neck into the rope. While on Foley's back Machetti reached forward and grabbed the top rope, then pulled up on it to increase the leverage. Now not only did Foley had a two hundred and fifteen pound man on his back choking him on the middle rope, now that two hundred fifteen pounds felt like two hundred sixty with all of the additional leverage that was being added.

While Machetti continued to choke Foley the fans' boos kept getting louder and louder. But Machetti's only response to the crowd was to shake his head then apply even more pressure to Foley's back. Foley's face was turning bright red and Mick was starting to see spots. Machetti eventually jumped off of Foley, then pulled him away from the rope and rolled him onto his back for the pin, but Foley managed to kick out just before the three. Machetti glared down at Foley, who was panting on the mat, then got to his feet.

Machetti glanced around the ring, then smirked and walked over to a corner. Machetti quickly undid the top turnbuckle pad and exposed the metal turnbuckle underneath. Machetti walked back over to Foley and pulled him to his feet, then ran with Foley and smashed him face-first into the exposed steel. Machetti then brought back Foley's head, then smashed it back into the exposed turnbuckle. Like a madman Machetti continue smashing Foley's face into the turnbuckle, over and over again he drove Foley's forehead into the steel, after somewhere around twenty times, Machetti let Foley fall limply against the turnbuckle and walked back into the middle of the ring. Machetti smirked and raised his arms into the air, but was met an eruption of boos from the fans.

Machetti shrugged then ran over to Foley, who was still leaning against the corner, jumped up into the air, then drove his feet into Foley's upper-back with a dropkick, driving Foley further into the corner. Machetti rolled away from Foley and got to his feet and allowed Foley to fall on his back on the mat, FOLEY WAS BUSTED OPEN! Machetti's assault in the corner had torn Foley's forehead open, now Mick's face was covered in blood. Machetti walked over to Foley and stood in front of him as Foley dragged himself to his feet, then brought his head up to look at Machetti.

Machetti suddenly jumped back when he saw the look on his face. Foley's eyes were filled with rage and a sadistic smile was on his face. Machetti stepped back as Foley smirked, then pulled off his red plaid shirt, then tore opened his 'Have a Nice Day' t-shirt. Underneath, was the Cactus Jack 'Wanted Dead' t-shirt. Foley tossed his shirts out of the ring then turned to Machetti. Well, Foley wouldn't be accurate, now he was Cactus Jack.

Jack ran at Machetti who was backed against the ropes then impacted with Machetti and took both of them over the top rope and to the outside with the Cactus Clothesline. Both men hit the ground hard, but Jack was the first one to his feet. But instead of going after Machetti, he went over to the steel steps, then lifted the ring apron and pulled out… BARBIE! CACTUS JACK HAD BARBIE! Machetti realized that and quickly rolled out of the way, just as the barbed wire bat came crashing down to the floor. Machetti got up and ran to the side hoping to avoid the barbed wire bat.

Cactus came after Machetti with Barbie raised over his head, but Machetti ducked down and slipped behind Jack, causing Cactus to smash Barbie down on the steal steps. Machetti leaned against the barricade to catch his breath but then quickly moved to the side as Cactus turned and smashed Barbie into the barricade. Machetti ran backwards and leaned against the ring post and Jack swung Barbie again, but Machetti ducked and moved out of the way causing Cactus to smashed Barbie into the ring post.

Machetti turned on heel and ran as Jack came chasing after him. Machetti was in so much of a hurry bumped into a camera man and both of them were knocked to the ground. Cactus came after Machetti who held up his arms and tried to beg off, but saw Jack wasn't going to stop. Machetti quickly slipped behind Cactus and took out his legs from behind for a double leg take down, causing Jack's face to smash down to the floor. Machetti went over and grabbed Barbie, which Cactus had dropped when he took his fall and held it up in the air, only to receive loud boos from the fans.

But Cactus got up and grabbed the other side of the bat. Both Machetti and Cactus pulled on Barbie each of them was trying to pull the bat away from the other and use it as a weapon. Cactus Jack was the stronger of the two and started pushing the bat back towards Machetti's face, where the barbed wire came within inches of his forehead. But Machetti suddenly drove his knee into Cactus' groin and managed to gain an advantage and pushed the bat away from his face. Cactus was still fighting but Machetti was in control and ended up backing him into the steel steps.

But as Jack was pressed back against the steel he brought one of his hands under the bat and caught Machetti on the jaw with a right hand, causing Machetti to fall backwards and land on his hands and knees. Cactus came after Machetti with Barbie, but suddenly Machetti spun around and bashed Cactus in the head with an aluminum tray, which he had sneakily gotten from under the ring. Machetti bashed the tray into Jack's head again, knocking him back against the ring post, then stepped back and measured and ran at Cactus before driving the tray into his head. The aluminum tray was now severely dented and no longer resembled what I used to.

Machetti tossed the tray to the side and taunted the fans, who booed him loudly and started a **_Machetti Sucks_** chant. Machetti eventually turned around and went back over to Cactus only to be pelted in the face with a burlap sack. Machetti staggered backwards as Jack ran forward and smashed the sack into Machetti's face, knocking him down to the mat. Cactus smirked evilly then slid into the ring. Jack then opened the top of the sack and poured THUMBTACKS all over one corner of the mat.

Cactus got out of the ring and grabbed Barbie then went back over to Machetti who was just getting to his feet. Machetti turned around and was promptly smashed in the face with the barbed wire wrapped bat. Machetti fell backwards on the ground and no had a gash running across his forehead. Cactus grabbed Machetti and rolled him into the ring, then got in after him while still holding Barbie. Jack got down on top of Machetti and started grinding Barbie into Machetti's face, creating even more gashes on Machetti's forehead and causing blood to run down into his eyes.

Cactus dropped Barbie then ran backwards and bounced off of the ropes, Jack came back and landed across Machetti's face with a running leg drop. Jack then maneuvered around and started raining down hard punches on Machetti's face. Over and over again Cactus punches Machetti's open wounds, hoping to inflict as much pain as possible. Cactus stood up and pulled Machetti up to his feet, then kicked him in the gut, causing Machetti to double over. Cactus ran backwards and bounced off of the rope, then came back looking for a running neckbreaker, but Machetti suddenly countered by hoisted Cactus up into the air then driving him face down into the canvas. Machetti went to get a quick pin but Cactus kicked out at two.

Machetti got up to his feet and glanced wearily at the thumbtacks littering the ring then climbed up onto the top rope in a corner on the other side of the ring from the thumbtacks. Machetti stood on the top rope and got ready to jump off at Jack, but suddenly Cactus got to his feet and lunged at the top rope at the side of the ring, causing Machetti to lose his footing on the top rope and get crotched on the top rope. Cactus then came over and climbed up onto the middle rope across from Machetti then the two of them started trading punches.

The two went off on each other each trying to get an advantage and take control of the match up, while standing five feet above the ring. Machetti connected with a series of three hard punches to the open wound on Jack's forehead, but then Cactus came back with a head butt to Machetti. Cactus then raked Machetti's eyes to take control. Jack climbed up onto the top rope then tucked Machetti's head under his arm, Jack hoisted Machetti up into the air then fell backwards for a superplex off of the top rope. Machetti landed hard on his back and was driving down in the countless thumbtacks littering the other side of the ring.

The fans in the arena groan and Machetti sat up and felt the tacks that had been driving into his back. Machetti winced in pain and attempted to pull some of the tack out, but Cactus came over and promptly kicked Machetti in the face, knocking him on his back. Cactus walked back over to Barbie and picked it up then came back over to Machetti. Jack ran backwards and backed against the ropes, then bounced off and jumped up in the air, while driving Barbie down into Machetti's forehead.

The blood had been dripping down Machetti's face for a while and was now down passed his nose. But now even more gashes had been formed thanks to the impact from the barbed wire. Cactus tossed Barbie to the side then reached down and pulled Machetti to his feet, then Cactus whipped Machetti hard into the corner. Cactus ran at Machetti and drove him into the corner with a hard clothesline, then climbed up onto the middle rope and punched Machetti hard in his bleeding forehead. Cactus was still trying to bring Machetti back to normal, only he had a much more violent way of doing it.

Cactus stood over Machetti and drove his fist into Machetti's forehead. The fans started counting along with Cactus as he continued working over Machetti.

**_One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… eight… nine… ten…_** but Cactus didn't stop there. He was still hell bent on hurting Machetti and forcing his old personality to come back. **_Eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…_** Machetti suddenly reached forward and low blowed Cactus, then Machetti grabbed Jack's legs and hoisted shot him upwards. Cactus went flying over the top rope and landed on his head on the outside of the ring.

Machetti slowly staggered out of the corner and grabbed Barbie, but then took it and tossed it out the other side of the ring. Machetti slid out of the ring and yanked a chair away from the time keeper, then walked around the ring over to Cactus who was on all fours on the ground. Machetti lifted the chair over his head and brought it down on Jack's back, over and over again Machetti smashed Cactus with the chair, knocking him down to the mat. Cactus did nothing to stop Machetti from assaulting his back but instead started crawling forwards and began going under the apron.

Machetti kept smashing Cactus on the back with the chair, which was now horribly dented, but eventually Jack pulled himself all the way under the ring. Machetti held the chair and glanced down at the ring apron the Cactus had just crawled under. Machetti then wiped some of the blood off of his face. The blood had kept dripping while he was assaulting Cactus with the chair and now his face was completely coated in the crimson liquid. Machetti's entire was face was covered in blood, Ric Flair, Shawn Michaels, and Triple H would even be proud of it.

Machetti slowly turned around and faced the fans behind him then held up the chair with one arm and slapped himself on the chest with his other. A brown haired girl in the audience, wearing a D-X shirt, smirked at Machetti then started a **_You Suck_** chant. All of the fans started joining in until the entire arena was chanting either **_You Suck_** or **_Machetti Sucks._** Machetti glanced around the arena and saw that almost every single fan was on their feet booing him angrily. Machetti shook his head and tossed the chair to the side, but not before flipping off the girl who had started the chant.

Machetti turned around and went back to the ring apron and pulled it up. But promptly had Mr. Socko shoved in his mouth. Machetti was pushed backwards as… MANKIND came out from under the ring. Instead of the 'Wanted Dead' t-shirt now Mankind was wearing his white button down shirt and the brown leather mask. The fans started cheering loudly as Mankind continued to keep the Mandible Claw locked in and pushed Machetti back into the barricade.

But while Machetti was pressed back against the barricade he brought his knee up and drove it into Mankind's crotch. Mankind stumbled backwards a bit and Machetti managed to pull the disgusting sock out of his mouth. But Mankind came back with a smile and seemed be enjoying the pain. Mankind raised his arm and went to shove Mr. Socko into Machetti's mouth, but Machetti grabbed Mankind's arm and took him down and turned it into an armbar on the ground.

Machetti pulled back on Mankind's arm, looking to break it in half. Machetti eventually released his hold on Mankind's arm then got to his feet. Machetti pulled Mankind up to his feet then with him and rammed his shoulder into the steel steps. Machetti pulled the top part of the steps off of the bottom then placed Mankind's arm on the steel. Machetti then got the top part of the steps and carried it over to Mankind then drove it down into Mankind's arm, crushing it in between the two pieces of heavy metal.

Machetti then climbed up onto the bottom part of the steps and started blatantly stomping on Mankind's. Over and over again Machetti drove his foot into Mankind's arm, hoping to break it in the process. That freak had shoved that sock in his mouth for the last time. Machetti eventually jumped up in the air then landed on Mankind's arm with a leg drop, crushing it between his two hundred fifteen pounds body weight and the steel steps.

Machetti slowly got up and pulled Mankind to his feet, then Machetti grabbed Mankind's arm and dragged him over to the ring post. Machetti brought back Mankind's arm then smashed it into the steel ring post. Machetti brought back the arm again and again smashed it into the ring post. Machetti then draped Mankind's arm against the ring post, then took a step back. Machetti then rushed forward and drove his foot into Mankind's arm, crushing it between his foot and the ring post.

Machetti grabbed Mankind and rolled him into the ring, then pinned his shoulders to the mat and went for the pin. The referee went to count one… two… t… MANKIND KICKS OUT! Machetti looked down in shocked then jumped backwards when he saw Mankind smirking at him. Machetti got up to his feet and backed away from the bizarre Mankind, who was slowly pulling himself to his feet.

The arm Machetti had been targeting was hanging limply at Mankind's side, but Mankind didn't seem to be in very much pain, or if he was, he was enjoying it. Mankind rushed at Machetti and looked to clothesline him with his good arm, but as he approached Machetti ducked under Mankind's arm, then spun around and grabbed Mankind's bad arm as he turned around, Machetti then proceeded to flip Mankind onto his back with an arm drag.

Machetti walked back over to Mankind and started once again stomping on his arm. Machetti's assault was relentless, like a man possessed by a ghost on crack Machetti drove his foot into Mankind's arm, hoping to cause a permanent injury, just so that he would never be able to use that stupid sock ever again.

Machetti then sat Mankind up in a sitting position, then pulled his arm backwards and bent it backwards at the elbow, while at the same time, he wrapped his legs around Mankind's other arm, to keep him from fighting out of the hold. Machetti pulled back on Mankind's arm as hard as he could hoping to really hurt the freak. Mankind sat on the mat but had little reaction as Machetti continued bending his arm backwards, Mankind clearly liked the pain.

But that didn't stop Machetti, he knew that even if Mankind liked pain if his arm was broken he wouldn't be able to use it. The fans saw what Machetti was doing, and even though Mankind was sort of enjoying it they knew he was in trouble. But slowly they began chanting. **_Man-kind, Man-kind, Man-kind!_** The noise from the chant got the bizarre boiler room dweller's attention, and he started fighting Machetti's hold on him.

The chant got louder and louder and soon every fan in the arena had joined in and was chanting for Mankind, in an attempt to motivate him to get out of the hold. Slowly Mankind fought up to his feet, while Machetti still holding onto him, then Mankind shifted Machetti into a type of fireman's carry. Mankind shifted Machetti slightly so that his back was hanging off his shoulder, then Mankind ran towards the corner, looking to ram Machetti's back into the ring post.

But as Mankind got close to the ring post Machetti countered by unwrapping his legs from around Mankind's arm, then flipping over Mankind's head and then driving his legs into the turnbuckle, preventing himself from being driven into it. Then all in one motion, Machetti pushed off of the turnbuckle and flipped over Mankind, while popping Mankind's arm over his shoulder and flipping him onto his back as he came down for some weird kind of arm drag.

Machetti then rolled Mankind onto his stomach and lifted him up to his knees, then Machetti twisted Mankind's arm and slammed it down to the mat. Machetti then grabbed Mankind's arm and pulled backwards on it for an armbar, once again forcing Mankind into a submission hold. Over and over again Machetti pulled back on Mankind's arm, once again attempting to break the limb, which still had Mr. Socko on it.

Again the fans saw that Mankind was in trouble, they knew he wouldn't submit, but they wanted him to win, and he wouldn't win trapped in Machetti's armbar. So once again the fans started chanting **_Man-kind, Man-kind, MAN-KIND, MAN-KIND! _**The chant got louder and louder until everyone in the arena was on their feet trying to motivate Mankind to fight out of the hold. Mankind heard the entire arena chanting for him and fought up to his knees. Machetti shifted a little bit but kept pulling back on Mankind's arm, despite his change in position.

Mankind continued fighting as the chant continued to grow. Tazz, Joey, J.R., King, Cole, JBL, Carlos, Hugo, all of the commentators were on their feet as well cheering along with all of the fans. Mankind fought up to his feet then quickly popped his hips and flipped Machetti off of him and onto his back. Machetti was then sent rolled across the ring then sat up and glared at Mankind while the fans cheered that he had gotten out of the armbar.

Machetti shook his head then slid out of the ring and lifted the ring apron, then pulled out a table. Machetti slid the table into the ring and was about to get in after it, when Mankind came running and drove his feet into the side of the table with a baseball slide, knocking the table into Machetti, causing Machetti to be launched backwards and fall on his ass.

Mankind grabbed the table and dragged it into the middle of the ring, then taunted Machetti while he began to set it up. Mankind stood in front of the table and dared Machetti to get in the ring, but Machetti shook his head then turned around and got the dented chair that he had discarded earlier. Then Machetti nodded and slid into the ring to face Mankind.

Mankind rushed Machetti, but Machetti swung the steel chair and smashed it into Mankind's masked face. Mankind staggered backwards but did not fall down. Mankind shook his head then charged back at Machetti, only to be met with another hard chair shot to the head. Again Mankind stumbled backwards, but stayed on his feet. Machetti looked at Mankind, completely shocked. Machetti wasn't a slouch when it came to chair shots, but Mankind had just taken two hard shots from a steel chair and was still on his feet. Any lesser superstar would have been knocked out cold.

Machetti shook his head then ran at Mankind and threw the chair at him, Mankind caught the chair, but Machetti jumped up in the air and drove it into Mankind's face with a dropkick. This time Mankind fell, but he got back up and now was holding the chair with his good arm. Mankind rushed Machetti and swung the chair with one arm, but the chair shot was slightly slower than normal due to the lack of use of Mankind's other arm, so Machetti had no problem ducking under it.

Machetti then ran to the ropes and bounced off of them, then jumped up into the air and grabbed Mankind's head as he came back. Machetti drove Mankind down to the mat with a bulldog, and Mankind didn't move the chair fast enough and ended up falling face first on the steel. Machetti smirked then rolled Mankind onto his back and hooked his leg for the pin. The referee began to count one… two…thr… NO!! MANKIND KICKED OUT!

Machetti looked down at Mankind in shock then slowly got back up to his feet. Machetti pulled Mankind up as well then whipped him into the ropes. Mankind came back and Machetti showed surprising strength and lifted Mankind up into the air, then drove him down spine-first into the steel chair with a spinebuster. Machetti again went for the pin ONE… TWO… THRE… MANKIND KICKS OUT!

Machetti looked at the referee in disbelief THAT WAS THREE! But the referee shook his head, saying that Mankind had kicked out just before three. Machetti glared at the referee then went for the pin again, but again Mankind kicked out. Machetti slowly got up to his feet, and then pulled Mankind up so he was standing, then Machetti dragged Mankind over to a corner while sliding the steel chair under his foot. Then Machetti kicked Mankind in the balls, forcing him down to one knee.

Machetti quickly turned around then climbed up onto the top rope, then he jumped up and spring-boarded off of the top rope when Mankind got back to his feet. Machetti did a back-flip in mid air then caught Mankind's head on his way down and drove it down into the chair for a Shooting Star Press DDT. Everyone in the arena was on their feet and a small **_Holy Sh-t _**chant started. Machetti rolled Mankind onto his back and went for the pin. ONE… TWO… THRE… MANKIND KICKED OUT!!

The fans exploded in a loud cheer. They couldn't believe it! J.R. and King couldn't believe it (they were the one's calling the match)! Machetti couldn't believe! Hell, the referee couldn't even believe it! But still Mankind had kicked out. Machetti slowly got up to his feet and stared down at Mankind in disbelief, WHAT DID HE HAVE TO DO TO PUT THIS FREAK AWAY!

But then Machetti's crafty and extremely violent mind went into motion and a cold sadistic smirk appeared on his face. Machetti left Mankind laying on his back then grabbed the chair and unfolded it before setting it up next to the table in the middle of the ring. Machetti wiped some of the blood off of his face then went back over to Mankind. Machetti pulled Mankind up to his feet then dragged him over to the chair.

Machetti then pushed Mankind backwards, causing him to back into the ropes and bounce off of them. Machetti then caught Mankind as he came back and hoisted him up into the air, then drove his face down into the chair for a Flat-Liner. Machetti smirked as the fans booed then hooked Mankind's leg and went for the pin. But before the referee could even count one, Machetti pulled Mankind's shoulder up and got off of him.

The fans booed loudly as Machetti got to his feet. Machetti smirked and shook his head, nope he wasn't done yet. Machetti bent down and pulled the practically dead Mankind up to his feet, then rolled up onto the table. Machetti turned around then kicked the crushed chair out of the ring. Machetti then walked over to a corner and climbed up onto the top rope, ready to jump off and put Mankind through the table, but then Machetti shook his head and got back down.

Machetti was met with loud boos as he slid out of the ring and lifted the ring apron on a side of the ring he hadn't been at yet. Machetti smirked then pulled out one of the Money in the Bank ladders, but then shook his head and tossed it to the side. Machetti then went back under then ring and pulled out A TWENTY FOOT LADDER! Machetti smirked sadistically as he pulled the ladder all the way out from under the ring, then slid it inside the ring.

Machetti got in the ring after the ladder, then lifted it up and set it up next to the table, where Mankind was still laying unconscious. Machetti smirked then walked around the ladder and started climbing up the side that was opposite the table. Machetti kept climbing until he was on top of the ladder. Machetti was now high above the ring and saw looking down on the announce tables, fans (in the lower level), and Mankind, who was laid out on the table.

But suddenly, Mankind moved and rolled off of the table. Then before Machetti could react Mankind started climbing up the other side of the ladder. Mankind climbed up the ladder and met Machetti at the top, there the two of them started trading blows twenty-five feet above the ring.

Machetti unloaded on Mankind and punched him in the face countless times, but then Mankind brought back his head and smashed it into Machetti's for a headbutt. Mankind brought back his head and repeated this over and over again, until Machetti was left dazed and barely clinging to the ladder. Mankind then used his good arm to lift his injured arm and shoved Mr. Socko into Machetti's mouth. Machetti struggled and started fighting off Mankind, trying to pry the sock out of his mouth.

While keeping the mandible claw locked in, Mankind suddenly brought back his head then smashed it into Machetti's. Machetti lost his hold on the ladder and fell backwards. Machetti plummeted through the air and fell twenty feet and landed hard on his back. Machetti winced in pain as his back came in hard contact with the mat, and rolled around on the mat in pain.

But twenty feet above him a change was occurring in Mankind. He pulled off his mask and tossed it off to the side, then unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it opened, revealing a bluish tie-die shirt. THE PAIN LOVING MANKIND JUST TURNED INTO THE FUN LOVING DUDE LOVE! Dude pulled off his shirt and tossed it off of the ladder and to the side.

Meanwhile Machetti fought up to his feet and glanced up at Dude Love. How many personality changes was he going to go through? Well clearly this was going to be the last one. Mick didn't have any personas left. Machetti shook his head then walked back over to the ladder, and eventually met Love at the top of the ladder. Dude Love and Machetti traded punches on the top of the ladder, neither one of them wanted to fall off. Especially Machetti, cause he just did fall off and it wasn't enjoyable.

Machetti landed a hard punch to Dude's still bleeding forehead, causing Love to fall backwards, but he kept his hold on the ladder and prevent himself from falling, then came back with a punch of his own. Machetti was sent falling backwards, but just like Dude Love did, Machetti held on to the top of the ladder and prevented himself from falling. Dude Love stayed on top of Machetti and smashed his head into Machetti's, then raked Machetti's eyes.

But then grabbed the back of Machetti's head and smashed it down into his knee. Dude Love kept on Machetti and started clubbing him on the back with both hands, despite the pain in his the arm Machetti had been working on. Dude then stuck Machetti's head in between he legs, then fell backwards and pushed off of the ladder for what looked like and Old School Piledriver. DUDE LOVE JUST PILEDRIVED MACHETTI THROUGH A TABLE FROM TWENTY FEET UP IN THE AIR!! The table was destroyed and both Machetti and Dude Love were out cold on the mat. The fans couldn't believe it and were still on their feet, but now began shouting/chanting **_HOLY SH-T, HOLY SH-T!_**

"OH MY GOD KING!" shouted J.R., "they're dead! There's no way either of them could have survived that!"

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT J.R.!" shouted King, "I've taken a normal Piledriver, and that's painful enough, but a Piledriver from twenty feet up in the air and through the table! Machetti will be lucky if he _walks_ out of the arena!"

The referee stared down at Machetti and Dude Love, neither of them were moving and he had no idea what to do. But suddenly Maria came sprinting from the back and ran down to the ring.

"Look King," said J.R., "here comes Maria. She's the one who orchestrated this whole thing."

"Yeah," said King, "and a while ago using the world orchestrated in a sentence would have confused the heck out of Maria."

Maria got in the ring and look down at Machetti and Dude Love, this had gotten out of hand! Maria dropped down to her knees and knelt down beside Machetti, then glanced over at Dude Love, who at least was showing some signs of life. The audience was deathly silent. Both Machetti and Dude Love were out and Maria looked to be really upset. This could be bad.

Maria shook Machetti's shoulder, but he wasn't moving. She crawled over to Dude Love and checked on him. But luckily he started to move. Maria helped Love up to his feet, then gestured down to Machetti, who was out cold on the mat, with his face still thickly coated in blood. Maria knelt down next to Machetti again and Dude Love leaned back against the corner. The only thing they could do now is wait until he got up.

From the back a bunch of EMTs and trainers came out with a stretcher and came down to ring side. But Maria refused to let any of them near Machetti. Eventually they got out of the ring and waited, hoping that the feisty diva knew what she was doing. Maria grabbed the pieces of the broken table and pulled them out from under Machetti, then slid them out of the ring, then Maria knocked the ladder over so it was leaning against the ropes. At least now she'd have some room.

Maria grabbed Machetti's hand and held it in her hands, hoping to encourage him to wake up. The fans were still deadly silent, but not due to having no reaction, like they did to Ashley and Great Khali earlier but because they honestly didn't know how to react. Sure Machetti was an ass, but now he was out cold. And if Maria, the girl who Machetti put in the sharpshooter two weeks back, was trying to help him, then clearly he wasn't all bad. Maybe the old Machetti would be coming back.

It started out slowly but a small, **_Machetti_** chant broke out. Maria looked up and smiled, as other fans started joining in. The chant grew louder and louder, and fans kept joining in. Everyone was on their feet trying to get a good look at Machetti, while at the same time chanting **_Machetti, Machetti! _**The chant got louder and louder and soon the entire arena was joining in. At ringside the camera shown King standing up and chanting for Machetti, even though previously Machetti had called him a washed up piece of crap. At the Smackdown announce table Michael Cole was on his feet, even though Machetti had slapped him clean across the face a while back.

The other commentators joined and soon the entire ringside area was chanting for Machetti to get up. Heck, even the time keeper and Lillian Garcia were chanting. The chant was deafening there wasn't a single person in the audience who wasn't chanting, every single one of the fans was on their feet chanting for Machetti at the top of their lungs. But then Machetti's eyes slowly opened.

Maria almost cried in relief when he looked up at her. Then Machetti slowly brought his knees to his chest then all in one fast motion kicked up to his feet. The Machetti chant stopped and now the crowd just erupted in cheers. Machetti stood in the middle of the ring and spun around in a circle. Everyone one was cheering for him. Maria and Dude Love were off in separate corners of the ring, waiting to see what version of Machetti was awake, then slowly Machetti walked towards Maria while pulling off his black bandana.

Maria squealed with happiness then ran to meet Machetti and wrapped her arms around him. Machetti smiled and returned the hug and squeezed Maria back, as if he'd never let go. Machetti slowly whispered something Maria then turned to face Dude Love. A smile spread across Machetti's face as he raised his hands and gestured for Love to 'bring it'.

Dude Love nodded then charged at Machetti, who dropped down and rolled under Dude Love's arm. Machetti then jumped up and whipped Dude Love into the corner, then ran at him and hit him with a crossbody into the corner. Machetti then stepped backwards as Love stumbled forwards, then jumped up and sent him flying with a hurricurana. The fans slowly started cheering again. That was the Thunder and Lightning Combo that Machetti had just hit.

Machetti climbed up onto the top rope, then lunged across the ring at Love and nailed him with a diving headbutt. Machetti rolled off of Dude Love, then pulled him to his feet. Machetti when to whip dude across the ring, but Love reversed it and sent Machetti into the ropes instead. When he reached the ropes Machetti jumped up onto the second rope, spring-boarded off of it, then flew over Dude Love's head and took him down with the Over Castle Take Over. The cheers from the fans grew even louder as the recognized another one of Machetti's old moves. Machetti walked back over to Dude Love and pulled him to his feet, then kicked him in the stomach, lifted him up off the ground and drove his head down to the mat with an Impaler.

Machetti then got up and got out onto the ring apron, then hoisted himself up onto the top rope then spring-boarded off of it and landed on Dude Love for the Springboard Body Splash. Machetti was about to go for the pin, when Maria grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up off of Dude Love. Machetti looked at Maria in confusion, then Maria left the ring and lifted the ring apron, and pulled out… MACHETTI'S PIPE!!!

Maria got back into the ring and handed Machetti his old weapon back. Machetti smirked as he held the pipe then stepped backwards and measured up Dude Love as he got to his feet. Dude Love slowly stood up then turned around, Machetti charged at him and slipped behind him, then nailed him with the Amputator. The fans hadn't sat down since Machetti went through the table and were now once again cheering as loud as they could. Machetti was about to go for the pin but suddenly stopped. This time Maria looked at him with confusion. Machetti shook his head then pointed to one of the 'WrestleMania 23' logos.

Machetti then went over to the ladder that was leaning against the ropes and stood it back up, then he slowly began climbing all the way back up to the top. Machetti looked around the arena and smirked then saluted the fans and spring-boarded off of the top of the ladder. What Machetti did then would be on the Raw opening for years to come. As Machetti plummeted downward he did not one BUT TWO BACK-FLIPS, then tucked his legs in and landed on leg-first across Dude Love, for a DOUBLE SHOOTING STAR PRESS LEG DROP! Machetti slowly hooked Dude Love's legs, the referee went for the count. ONE… TWO… THREE!!! MACHETTI WINS!! MACHETTI JUST BEAT MICK FOLEY!!

The fans still hadn't stopped cheering as Machetti was helped up to his feet by Maria. Machetti stood tall in the middle of the ring at WrestleMania, then took a step back from Maria and ran to the corner and jumped up onto the middle rope, then he did a backflip off of it and landed on his feet, then shot his arms up into the air. Machetti had just won the biggest match of his career! Machetti turned around and was suddenly grabbed by Maria, who wrapped her arms around him and planted a hard passionate kiss on Machetti's lips, forgetting for the moment that Machetti's face was still completely covered with blood.

Machetti slowly returned the kiss with Maria and quickly started making up for lost time. It had been ages since he had actually kissed her. When they finally broke apart, both of them were panting, then Machetti turned to Dude Love and helped him up to his feet. Then Machetti smirked and held out his hand. Love promptly reached out and shook it. "That was fun," said Dude. Love then saluted Machetti and left him and Maria alone in the ring before heading to the back.

Machetti looked back at Maria and saw her face had patches of his blood on it, his eyes shot open and he quickly left the ring. Machetti ran over to the Smackdown announce table and stole Bradshaw's water, then used half of it to clean the blood off of his face. JBL stood up and yelled at Machetti who shrugged then turned and ran back in the ring. Machetti went back over to Maria and used the ret of JBL's water to clean his blood off of Maria's face.

Now that the blood was cleared off of their faces Machetti went back to kissing Maria. The two of them kissed in the middle of the ring for another minute. Machetti then lifted Maria up and carried her in his arms bridal style. He carried Maria out of the ring and up the entrance ramp. But before going to the back Machetti placed Maria on the ground and turned around, then Maria raised Machetti's arm up into the air, the fans responded by giving Machetti a standing ovation. Machetti smiled and stared out at the packed arena. Everyone was on their feet applauding him, a huge smile appeared on Machetti's face and he gave a little bow to the crowd. Then he and Maria turned around and went to the back, leaving the entire crowd cheering behind them.

**---x---**

That is how I had originally planned on ending the story. With the bump off of the HBK-style ladder returning Machetti back to normal and then some kind of insane aerial move. But anyway, that's WrestleMania! So now **_Can I Ask You Something? _**is officially COMPLETED!

BUT since I love you guys SO much I've decided to put up a sequel. It's going to be called _**Can I Ask You Something II **_(I know I know, its not very original) In the next story I'm going to cover another year. So I'll go to WrestleMania again. I have no idea how it's going to go, but I'll write it as I go along.

I have officially posted the first chapter of _**Can I Ask You Something II**_. You can find it in my profile page.

Peace!


End file.
